Mil Grullas de Papel
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Una profesora suplente llega a Forks. Los alumnos leen un cuento que no estaba en el plan de estudios. Edward y Bella pliegan mil grullas de papel. Un deseo se cumple... y lo imposible ocurre. UA, entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva. Ed/hum, Bella/vamp
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro... y este es el prólogo de la historia. Más vale tarde que nunca para poner las cosas en orden, ¿no?

* * *

.

**Prólogo**

.

Podría decir que fue culpa del profesor Berty. Después de todo, si él no hubiese estado en medio de una escandalosa separación previa al no menos escandaloso divorcio de su esposa, no hubiese pedido licencia y hubiésemos tratado otro plan de estudios.

O podría decir que fue culpa de la excéntrica profesora suplente Anneley Buchwurm. Si ella no hubiese cubierto el puesto de Berty durante su licencia por estrés, no hubiésemos leído _ese_ cuento y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Remontándome más en el tiempo, podría echarle la culpa a Eleanor Coerr, ya que si no hubiese escrito el cuento que leímos en clase de Literatura, nada de esto hubiese pasado tampoco.

Si quisiera ser despiadada, hasta podría culpar a Sadako Sasaki, la niña cuya historia inspiró a Coerr para escribir su cuento.

O remontándome más todavía en el tiempo, otro al que podría culpar sería a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

O al presidente Harry Truman y su orden de bombardear el Hiroshima y Nagasaki con bombas atómicas.

O a los que desarrollaron y construyeron esas bombas sabiendo que podían destruir miles de vidas…

Si voy a buscar culpables, bien podría culpar a Alice por no detenernos. ¿De qué sirve tener una psíquica capaz de ver el futuro por cuñada si no puede avisarte que estás a punto de hacer algo con desastrosas consecuencias?

Siendo un poco más realista, podría culpar a Edward. Si él no fuese tan endiabladamente perfecto, tan capaz de hacer todo a velocidad ultrasónica, esto tampoco hubiese pasado.

Claro que si lo culpo a él, con la misma lógica debería culparme a mí, ya que fui yo la que insistió en el proyecto. Si Edward lo hizo, fue porque yo quería.

Pero de nada me sirve buscar culpables. Lo que sucedió no tiene vuelta atrás. No hay forma de deshacerlo. Sólo nos queda vivir con las consecuencias.

O en mi caso, existir con las consecuencias.

A mi alrededor, todos están conmocionados, como enloquecidos.

Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que sujetar a Alice entre los dos y sacarla de la habitación. Yo nunca la había visto tan salvaje y descontrolada. Nunca creí que mordería a nadie, muchos menos a Jasper, pero su desesperación por soltarse era evidente. Él, claro, no quería ser brusco con ella para no lastimarla, de modo que recibió tres mordeduras en sus brazos antes que entre él y Emmett pudiesen contenerla.

Carlisle parece al borde del ataque, no sé si de estupefacción o de pánico o de furia o de sorpresa o entusiasmo o qué, pero no deja de farfullar con los ojos desorbitados y de examinar a Edward, que tiene todo el aspecto de estar al borde del colapso nervioso.

Esme está por lo menos igual de asombrada y confusa, y va de un lado a otro sin la menor idea de qué hacer. Sale de la habitación como si fuese a buscar algo, pero regresa al instante, como si no pudiese creer lo que pasó si no está viéndolo. No la culpo.

Rosalie está furiosa. Total y completamente fuera de sí. Puedo casi sentirlo, aunque está parada ahí, inmóvil, mirándonos con ojos como platos. Tiene las manos en dos puños, los ojos llameantes, la mandíbula apretadísima. Tiene todo el aspecto de estar deseando romper algo. O a alguien. Preferentemente, creo, a mí. O a Edward.

O a nuestro trabajo de papiroflexia. Origami. Senbadzuru. Como quieran llamarlo.

Miro otra vez las prolijas columnas de papeles doblados que cuelgan contra la pared de vidrio que forma parte de la habitación de Edward.

El extremo superior del hilo está pegado al vidrio con un poco de cinta adhesiva. Son cincuenta hilos. Cada uno de ellos tiene enhebradas veinte figuras. Todas son exactamente iguales, sólo varía el color y el tipo de papel con que fueron confeccionadas. Pero tienen el mismo tamaño y la misma forma, todas ellas.

Un millar de pajaritos de papel se mecen en la suave brisa que entra por la ventana entreabierta.

A mi lado, Edward tirita. Por primera vez en noventa años, tiene frío.

Yo sólo me quedo muy quieta. Por primera vez en diecisiete años, no siento frío pese a la temperatura de unos pocos grados centígrados sobre cero.

Edward es humano.

Yo soy vampiresa.

Mil grullas de papel parecen querer remontar vuelo al son de una corriente de aire helado.

.

* * *

**¿Captó su atención? ¡Sigan leyendo entonces! Se agradecen los comentarios...**


	2. ¿Berty se divorcia?

**Vamos con las explicaciones de nuevo: encontré, gracias a la maravillosa página mundofanfiction . blogspot un modo de crear una nueva historia. les dejo el enlace (separado para que fanfiction no lo corte), por si le ayuda a alguien más: **

**http :/ mundofanfiction. blogspot. com /2011/03/ como-subir-un-nuevo-fic-y-agregar. html? showComment =1301434777181**

**Sólo quítenle los espacios. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! **

* * *

Algunas explicaciones preeliminares: llevo por lo menos una semana tratando de subir una nueva historia mía, y fanfiction, simplemente, se niega. Lo más cerca de publicar que estoy es subiendo otro capítulo aquí, aunque se trata de una historia completamente distinta. De modo que, en cuanto los responsables de la página arreglen esto, yo voy a publicar lo que viene a continuación como una historia aparte, que es lo que es.

Mientras tanto, gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Los primeros capítulos son un poco aburridos, por eso pido que lean al menos hasta el tercero antes de dejar la historia de la lado, en lo posi****ble. Desde ya, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi nueva creación.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y el título original es el de un cuento de Elena Coerr, de modo que tampoco es mío. Sí me pertenece la trama, si eso es algo de lo que vanagloriarme en este caso o cualquier otro.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo Uno: ¿Berty se divorcia?**

.

—¡Escucharon que el profesor Berty se está divorciando de su mujer porque ella lo engaña con otro?

Quién más que Jessica Stanley puede saludarte con un chillido digno de perforar los tímpanos un lunes por la mañana ni bien llegas a la escuela.

—Buenos días, Jessica. Algo había oído –me encogí de hombros. A mi lado, Edward se limitó a asentir.

Yo no tenía intención alguna de contarle que los vecinos del profesor Berty habían llamado a Charlie el domingo en plena tarde porque el griterío que salía de la casa del profesor los tenía preocupados, y que cuando Charlie llegó en la patrulla Berty salía corriendo de su casa y su mujer le arrojaba todo tipo de objetos pesados por detrás (platos, vasos, un florero, un trofeo de fútbol), todo esto sin que la pareja dejara de gritarse tan fuerte como lo permitían sus gargantas, para deleite de los vecinos chismosos, todos colgados por las ventanas y estirando los cuellos…

—¡Dicen que ella lo perseguía con un cuchillo de carnicero por toda la calle! –siguió Jessica, la voz aguda de entusiasmo.

—Yo escuché que ella le arrojaba piedras mientras él escapaba corriendo de la casa en calzoncillos –apuntó Lauren con su habitual mueca de superioridad.

Aunque Lauren no solía rebajarse a hablar conmigo desde que yo salía con Edward (¿celos de que el soltero más codiciado de la escuela me amara a mí y no a ella? ¡Por supuesto!), el chismorreo era demasiado sabroso como para mantener su estudiada frialdad.

—Si aparece con un ojo en compota hoy, sabremos por qué –comentó Mike, que no parecía demasiado interesado en el tema y daba la impresión de sólo estar ahí porque Jessica lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la mano—. ¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana?

Abrí la boca para contarles sobre la romántica salida al cine y a un nuevo restaurante de comida china al que Edward me había llevado en Seattle siguiendo con su prédica sobre que no hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano y que, ya que él no podía saborear el pollo agridulce ni el chop suey, al menos quería que yo tuviese la oportunidad de probarlos. Pero antes que yo pudiese vocalizar ni un fonema al respecto, Jessica visualizó a Angela y Ben, que acababan de llegar, y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

—¡Saben que Berty se divorcia de su mujer porque ella tiene un amante? –fue el entusiasta recibimiento de Jessica—. ¡Y además su esposa lo echó a pedradas de su casa y lo persiguió con un cuchillo!

Tanto Angela como Ben parecían informados de la situación pero incrédulos de la versión de Jessica.

—Mi mamá es amiga de Malena… la señora Berty –aclaró Ben—, y según ella, el profesor Berty se la pasaba criticándola y maltratándola verbalmente. Nunca la golpeó, pero siempre la insultaba. Ella quiso separarse por eso, pero nadie habló de divorcio todavía. Lo del amante no creo que sea cierto, ella iba a Port Angels a ver un psicólogo.

Jessica parecía muy decepcionada con esa versión de la historia.

—¡Pero hubo una enorme pelea a gritos este fin de semana en casa de los Berty! –protestó Jessica—. ¡Se gritaron todo tipo de cosas!

—Cuando la gente está enojada, suele decir cosas que en realidad no quiere decir –apuntó Angela, hablando en voz un poco más alta de lo normal—. El profesor Berty y su esposa estuvieron yendo a ver a mi papá porque tenían problemas, no sé exactamente cuáles, papá no habla de eso, pero estaban intentando salvar su matrimonio.

—_Obvio_ que ahora van directo al divorcio –anunció Lauren, desdeñosa.

—Esperemos que no –opinó Edward, hablando por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a la escuela—. Ojalá puedan resolver sus diferencias sin llegar a ese extremo.

—Bueno, si Berty está contento en su casa, es posible que nos dé menos deberes –calculó Mike—. Que se divorcie o no, es cosa suya, pero que no se desquite con nosotros si está enojado con su mujer.

—¡Pero va a estar enojado con su mujer! ¡Ella lo echó de la casa! —recordó Jessica, implacable—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde durmió Berty? Pasé por la plaza ayer tarde de noche, pero no lo vi durmiendo en ninguno de los bancos…

—Probablemente durmió en el sofá de su casa —opinó Lauren, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Jessica, levantó las manos en gesto de defensa—. ¡Ahí es donde duermen los maridos a punto de separarse de sus esposas en las películas! ¿Dónde más iba a dormir, de todos modos? ¿En la sala de profesores de la escuela? ¡Es _obvio_ que durmió en el sofá!

—¿Cómo va a dormir en el sofá si ella lo echó delante de todo el mundo? —quiso saber Jessica con incredulidad.

—Es _obvio_ —ronroneó Lauren, que usaba y abusaba de la palabra desde que la había aprendido, y siempre la pronunciaba con énfasis— que él volvió a su casa después de que las cosas se calmaran. Los dos se habrán puesto de acuerdo en que él necesitaba unos días para empacar.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? ¿Y quién dice que es él quien se va de la casa? –pinchó Jessica, que parecía estar en el papel de abogado del diablo.

—¡Pero por favor! _Obvio_ que él se va y ella se queda –dio por sentado Lauren, petulante—. En todas las películas es el hombre el que se va.

—Eso es cuando hay niños de por medio. Los Berty no tienen hijos. Y no en todas las películas se va el marido de la casa. En una que vi el fin de semana pasado en la tele era la esposa la que se iba y dejaba al marido con los chicos –argumentó Jessica en un tono que daba a entender que a su parecer eso zanjaba la cuestión.

—¿Qué película era esa? –inquirió Lauren.

—No sé. La encontré cuando ya había empezado, no sé cómo se llama –admitió Jessica—. El marido quería volver a casarse, pero la ex esposa, que era una malísima persona, no le quería dar el divorcio, y regresaba diez años más tarde reclamando la custodia de los niños, y el juez quería dárselos a ella porque era la madre. ¡Pero lo importante es que el marido era el que se quedaba en la casa y la esposa es la que se iba!

—¡Pero eso fue una sola película! –contraatacó Lauren—. En todas las demás la mujer es la que se queda.

—Mi mamá se fue de la casa y me llevó con ella cuando mis padres se divorciaron —se me ocurrió mencionar.

Jessica y Lauren me miraron un tanto perplejas. Mi caso contradecía ambas teorías: ni mi madre me había dejado junto a mi papá, ni mi padre había dejado la casa.

—La vida no siempre imita al arte –comentó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, y aunque Jessica y Lauren siguieron argumentando las probabilidades de que el profesor Berty hubiese dormido en su automóvil, sucio y hambriento al ser echado de su casa sin ropa limpia ni dinero, los demás aprovechamos la oportunidad para escabullirnos, incluso si eso significaba ir a clases.

En la hora de Literatura, nos encontramos con que el profesor Berty no estaba en el aula cuando llegamos. Esto en sí no era definitorio, los profesores a veces se retrasaban un poco. Pero por supuesto, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar de inmediato.

—Está tirado en el piso mugriento de un bar, borracho y solo —determinó Lauren.

—No hay bares de piso mugriento en Forks —protestó Austin, cuyo padre era dueño del único bar de Forks.

—No está en Forks, eso es _obvio_ —siseó Lauren rodando los ojos, como si no pudiese creer que alguien fuese capaz tanta estupidez—. Está en Port Angels.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —se sorprendió Austin.

—Es _obvio_ —bufó Lauren—. No quiere que nadie de Forks lo vea deprimido, borracho y sin afeitar. Cuenta con que nadie va a encontrarlo en el tugurio roñoso en que se escondió para ahogar sus penas.

—¿Eso cómo garantiza que está en Port Angels? —preguntó Austin sin entender—. Lo mismo podría estar en Olympia, para el caso. Eso, si es que está borracho…

—Claro que está borracho —decidió Lauren—. Su esposa lo dejó por un amante más joven, más rico y más atractivo que él. _Obvio_ que está borracho y llorando por ella, y está en Port Angels porque es la ciudad grande y anónima que está más cerca de Forks.

—¡¿Viste al amante de la esposa de Berty? —preguntó Jessica con voz rebosante de curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuánto más joven? ¿Es muy rico? ¿Cómo de atractivo es? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es de Forks…?

—No, no lo vi, pero _obvio_ que ella lo dejó por alguien más lindo y más joven —declaró Lauren, que sonaba completamente convencida—. ¿Por qué otra razón dejaría una esposa a su marido? En las películas, si el amante no es ni el profesor de tenis ni el de natación ni el jardinero, entonces seguro que ella deja al marido por otro hombre más joven y más guapo.

—Bueno, no sé, a lo mejor es que _él_ tiene una amante, ¡mi mamá lo escuchó en el banco, que su mujer lo echó porque Berty anda viéndose con una ex alumna, pero no le dijeron quién! —sugirió Jessica, excitada—. O podría ser que él es, ya sabes, impotente. O que ella sea una derrochadora. O que él pierda dinero en el juego. O que ella secretamente sea lesbiana. O que él sea el que tiene _un _amante…

Los demás la estábamos mirando con expresiones que iban de horror a la incredulidad, y Jessica debió notarlo, porque se puso a la defensiva.

—¡No inventé nada de eso! —se atajó—. Son todas cosas que la gente se Forks está diciendo sobre por qué Berty se separa.

—Jóvenes, alumnos, por favor, su atención… —sonó una voz algo nerviosa desde el frente del aula, y todos nos giramos a ver quién había llegado, porque ésa no era la voz del profesor Berty.

Era el señor Greene, el director de la escuela. Guardamos silencio y compusimos nuestras mejores caras de atención.

—El profesor Berty tiene algunos… problemas personales —dijo el señor Greene con todo el tacto posible, considerando que debía saber de al menos algunos de los rumores que circulaban— que lo obligaron a pedir licencia, y no vendrá a darles clases en los próximos días. Por hoy, no tendrán clases de literatura… —un murmullo de excitación se levantó entre al alumnado antes que el director tuviese tiempo de completar—… sino hora de estudio bajo la supervisión de la señora Cope —el entusiasmo se convirtió en ligeros bufidos y algunas quejas susurradas, pero hora de estudio siempre era mejor que clases. Al menos en hora de estudio no te dan deberes—. Mañana vendrá un profesor suplente a hacerse cargo de la cátedra por unos días, hasta que el profesor Berty regrese. Por ahora, por favor compórtense y aprovechen el tiempo libre para estudiar. Hasta luego.

El señor Greene salió apresuradamente, dejando a la señora Cope que se las arreglara con nosotros.

.

—Pobre Berty –suspiré esa tarde en casa de Edward, mientras él hojeaba el periódico de Forks sin demasiado interés y yo luchaba con mis deberes. Era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle ayuda, pese a que llevaba quince minutos sin avanzar en mis deberes de álgebra.

—¿Lo dices por la pelea con su esposa o por el chimenterío? –preguntó él, sin dejar de pasar las hojas.

—Las dos cosas –reconocí—. Como si no fuese bastante malo para él el que tenga problemas con su mujer, que además todo Forks esté opinando al respecto no me parece que ayude a solucionar las cosas.

—No, no creo que les ayude –coincidió Edward, dejando el periódico—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente dispuesta a llevar y traer chismes, a contarle a él todo lo que ella dijo o hizo, exagerándolo lo suficiente como para volverlo escandaloso, y lo mismo con ella. Espero que los dos tengan madurez y raciocinio suficiente como para no convertir su separación en una guerra de trincheras.

—¿Crees que vayan a divorciarse? –pregunté en voz baja. No me gustaba chismorrear, pero me interesaba el punto de vista de Edward en este asunto.

—Personalmente, desearía que no tuviesen que llegar a ese extremo –comenzó Edward lentamente—. Un divorcio conlleva mucho estrés, sufrimiento, y en principio una pareja no se divorcia a menos que ése sea el último camino antes de matar al otro, o al menos lo sientan así. Aunque no conozco mucho a Berty ni a su esposa, les deseo a los dos que sean felices, y por eso no quisiera que tengan que pasar por el dolor y dificultades que supone un divorcio.

—¿Supongo que desapruebas el divorcio?

Lo formulé como pregunta por pura cortesía; yo estaba segura que siendo la mentalidad de Edward tan de principio de siglo como era en la mayoría de las cosas, el divorcio debía estar entre las cosas "modernas" que desaprobaba.

—No creo que sea acertado estar a favor o en contra del divorcio en abstracto –explicó él, mirándome con suspicacia—. Supongo que depende de cada caso. Si el marido es un cerdo que maltrata a su mujer, como el marido humano de Esme, apruebo por completo que la esposa no quiera seguir junto a él y prefiera separarse. También en otros casos, admito que a veces es preferible un divorcio a tiempo que un matrimonio infeliz. Es más que nada cuando lo que debería tratarse de un modo adulto y razonable se convierte en una guerra que lo desapruebo. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las veces, cuando se llega al divorcio el daño es tan grande que las personas ya no suelen comportarse de un modo inteligente. Esas parejas que tratan a los niños como botín, que pelean hasta por quién se queda con cada maceta y tratan de estafar al otro, que hacen lo posible para hacer sufrir al otro… ésos son los casos que me irritan. Ésos, y los que se divorcian por tonterías, por no tener un poco de paciencia, por no poder respetar a su pareja, por gritarse enseguida en vez de tratar de hablar… bueno, supongo que si se divorcian por algo así, su amor tampoco debía ser muy profundo —acabó con el ceño fruncido.

Eso me llevó a una idea algo extraña, que no se me había ocurrido antes.

—¿Se divorcian los vampiros? –pregunté, sinceramente curiosa.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido un momento antes de reír. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza y clavé la mirada en mis deberes al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

—Bella, mi familia es una excepción en más de un caso. La gran mayoría de los vampiros no se casan, no por civil y ciertamente no por iglesia. Sólo… conviven.

—¿En concubinato pecaminoso? —no pude evitar subrayar.

—Supongo que depende de las creencias religiosas de cada uno –respondió Edward, sin darse por aludido—. La mayoría cree que al ser vampiros, las reglas morales de los humanos no aplican en su caso.

—Reformulo: ¿los vampiros se separan? Una pareja de vampiros, ¿puede llegar a separarse? —quise saber—. Sin estrépito de platos rotos y peleas por quién se queda con la alfombra o el perro, claro, pero, ¿pueden pelearse de tal modo que cada uno toma un camino distinto y no quieran verse nunca más? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Sabes de algún caso?

Edward se tomó un momento para pensarlo.

—Yo, personalmente, no escuché nunca de un caso así… pero deberíamos preguntarle a Carlisle. Él vivió un tiempo con los Vulturi y viajó por el mundo mucho más que yo, es posible que haya oído algo de eso. Hasta donde yo sé, una pareja bien establecida, como Esme y Carlisle, o Emmett y Rosalie, o Alice y Jasper, no se separa con la facilidad con que lo hace una pareja humana. Los vampiros estamos congelados en nuestros gustos, preferencias, amores y odios; hay muy pocas cosas que puedan alterarnos, cambiar nuestra perspectiva de las cosas, nuestras opiniones, nuestro punto de vista, de un modo rotundo.

»Una de las pocas cosas capaces de cambiarnos de un modo profundo, de hacernos cambiar puntos de vista, de modificar el modo en que pensamos o sentimos acerca de algo, es cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja. Sólo entonces nos transformamos lo suficiente como para adaptarnos a ella, o él, de modo de completarnos mejor todavía.

Debo haber puesto una cara de absoluta curiosidad, porque sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas, Edward sonrió y siguió explicando:

—Esme y Carlisle se llevan algunos siglos de diferencia cultural, además de ser originarios de países distintos, haber recibido una educación muy distinta y hasta pertenecer a religiones diferentes. Por mucho que se amen, si no hubiesen cedido y estado dispuestos a adoptar los puntos de vista del otro, o al menos a reconsiderar los suyos, difícilmente podrían llevar el matrimonio feliz que viven. Emmett y Rosalie proceden de la misma época; hasta nacieron el mismo año, sólo que Rosalie fue convertida dos años antes que Emmett. Sin embargo, vivían en lugares geográficamente muy diferentes, pertenecían a clases sociales completamente dispares, recibieron distinta educación… si hubiesen seguido siendo humanos, muy difícilmente hubiesen acabado casándose. Aunque son una pareja que se ama con locura, la convivencia, sobre todo a lo largo de tantos años, sería imposible si los dos no se hubiesen adaptado el uno al otro.

—¿Y Jasper y Alice? –pregunté, ávida de información.

—Es un caso muy interesante, quizás más que los otros –reconoció Edward—. Sus dones pueden ser tanto una bendición como una maldición, y con frecuencia ayudan tanto como complican las cosas. Sumale el pasado de nómada de Jasper, la incapacidad de Alice de recordar sus años humanos, el criarse o al menos despertar como vampiros en una ubicación geográfica diferente en un caso y otro, una primera época como vampiros muy distinta, una autovaloración diferente… y sin embargo, muchos deseos de encontrar paz y vivir tranquilos. A veces me parece que son quienes menos tuvieron que cambiar individualmente, y otras veces tengo la impresión que son quienes más cambiaron.

—¿Cómo te parece que sea en nuestro caso? —me atreví a preguntar, no del todo segura de si deseaba que Edward cambiara o no.

—Yo ya me siento muy cambiado —confesó Edward—. Es como si mi vida antes de conocerte hubiese sido una perpetua medianoche. Todo era tan monótono, tan poco atractivo… había estrellas, algún que otro punto de luz, cosas que capturaban mi atención por un rato: los estudios de medicina, la música, los libros, automóviles nuevos… eran pálidos resplandores, pero bastaban para mantenerme entretenido. Hasta que llegaste —dijo con emoción, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dándoles un suavísimo apretón—. Fue como ver el sol salir por primera vez en mi vida. ¡Eres tan intrigante! Tan inteligente, hermosa, valiente, insuperable, generosa…

—Parece que al cambiar para mí te volviste tonto —farfullé, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello—. Además, no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿En qué cambiaste exactamente?

—Ya no es sólo sobre mí. Antes yo, antes de hacer algo, pensaba sólo en mí. Si compraba un libro, era porque me gustaba a mí; si se me antojaba salir a cazar en mitad de la noche, no tenía que considerar a nadie más. Ahora es como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Si veo un libro o un CD interesante, lo primero en lo que pienso es en compartirlo contigo; si voy a salir a cazar, intento hacerlo en un horario tal que no se cruce con el tiempo que pasamos juntos… me pone ansioso no estar cerca —añadió, depositando un suave beso en cada dorso de mis manos—. Mi vida gira alrededor de nosotros dos. Mi familia dice que me ven más alegre, actuando con más naturalidad y no tan serio… están todos más que felices —añadió con su patentada sonrisa torcida.

—Sólo espera a que yo también cambie —musité.

—Bella, pero si ya cambiaste. Estás mucho más segura, sonríes mucho más, estás… positivamente radiante.

—Me refiero a cuando sea vampiresa también —corregí.

Todo rastro de sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Edward, como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cara. Como si un vampiro de la fuerza física de Emmett lo hubiese golpeado en la cara.

—Bella, no tienes que cambiar. No por mí, no valgo la pena. Cualquiera de nosotros daría todo por una vida humana, no tienes por qué desperdiciar la tuya sólo por mí —me aseguró una vez más.

Desde esa conversación cuando yo acababa de despertar en el hospital de Phoenix, cuando adiviné que Alice ya me había visto convertida, el tema había estado presente pero a la vez omitido de nuestro trato diario.

—Pero yo quiero cambiar —insistí con la pura verdad—. La vida humana está severamente sobrevaluada. Yo no voy a extrañar para nada el perder tiempo durmiendo, por ejemplo.

—Dormir es maravilloso —musitó él, con voz suave—. Ser capaz de aislarte del mundo a tu alrededor, desconectarte, soñar, descansar…

Hice una mueca. Yo no veía qué tenía de increíblemente fantástico el perder ocho horas por día durmiendo.

—Bella, te amo, y no quiero que cambies, soy demasiado egoísta quedándome a tu lado en lugar de permitirte vivir una vida humana normal, no puedo pedirte además que…

—¿Y si no me lo pides? —lo interrumpí—. ¿Si yo te lo ofrezco?

—No puedo aceptarlo. "Es demasiado", como dice alguien que conozco cada vez que tengo una buena idea de qué reglarle para su cumpleaños y se lo ofrezco… —subrayó Edward con toda intención.

—Falta muchísimo para mi cumpleaños —me quejé.

—Estamos a cinco de septiembre, Bella. Faltan sólo ocho días —me recordó él, siempre tan solícito.

Gruñí y oculté la cara entre los brazos. Cumplir dieciocho años dentro de poco más de una semana no podía emocionarme menos. Ser mayor que Edward era mi pesadilla más temida.

—No quiero que gastes dinero en mi regalo —exigí, levantando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en Edward—. Nada ostentoso. En serio. Mejor todavía, no quiero que gastes nada.

—Da la casualidad que conozco una joyería de excelente calidad, y me parece que unos brillantes son exactamen—

—¡Ni se te ocurra completar esa frase! —ladré, horrorizada.

—…te lo mínimo que te mereces —completó él de todos modos.

—¡No quiero brillantes! No quiero un auto nuevo. No quiero joyas en general. No quiero primeras ediciones de ningún libro. No quiero ropa, no quiero zapatos. En resumen, no quiero regalos —gruñí—. No quiero una fiesta, y en lo posible, no quiero cumplir años.

—Bella, tienes la increíble suerte de poder cumplir años, de crecer, de madurar…

—…y no quiero —completé, con el mentón en alto. Nuestra diferencia de opinión me hizo pensar en algo—. Se ve que todavía no cambié para amoldarme a mi media naranja, ¿no?

—Hasta las más firmes parejas discuten a veces —respondió Edward.

—Hhmm, eso, o tendrás que cambiarme para que no acabemos divorciándonos —traté de asustarlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo? —preguntó él con interés. Con excesivo interés.

—Eehh… algún día, en lo posible lejano. ¿No era que los vampiros no se casan? —traté de recordarle, empezando a arrepentirme de mis palabras.

—Los nómadas no se casan —me corrigió él.

—Bueno, supongo que si no tienen hijos en común y no hay bienes que disputarse… —murmuré—. Un matrimonio no debe tener mucho sentido para un par de nómadas.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el par de nómadas que yo conocía… había conocido… como sea. James, Victoria y Laurent. James estaba muerto, Jasper, Emmett y Alice lo habían descuartizado antes de quemarlo… junto con el estudio de ballett. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

No hacía más que unos meses de ese momento. Yo procuraba no pensar prácticamente nunca en esos aterradores minutos… sí, aunque había parecido mucho tiempo, horas y horas, en rigor no habían pasado mucho más de unos diez minutos desde el momento en que yo había entrado corriendo al estudio de ballett hasta que había salido en brazos de Edward, inconsciente y herida.

Unas manos suaves como la seda y heladas como el hielo tomaron mis manos, distrayéndome de mis aterradores recuerdos.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward suavemente, la preocupación evidente tanto en su voz como en sus ojos dorados.

—En… en nada —sacudí la cabeza.

—No parece ser "nada", Bella. Estás temblando —dijo Edward, preocupado, trazando círculos en el dorso de mis manos con sus pulgares.

—Yo… me acordaba de… los nómadas —admití en un murmullo bajísimo, que Edward por supuesto oyó.

—No van a volver, mi amor —me aseguró Edward, vehemente—. James está muerto, y Victoria sabiamente se dio a la fuga —me recordó.

—Sí, lo sé, es sólo que… no sé si… Victoria… ¿No intentará vengarse? —admití en un susurro lo que llevaba unas cuantas semanas dándome vueltas por la cabeza—. Quiero decir, si alguien te matara, yo querría verlo muerto, en lo posible de un modo lento y doloroso. Si, como dices, los vampiros se emparejan de por vida, aunque no se casen, y los Cullen mataron a su pareja… ¿no sería normal que Victoria esté furiosa?

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia Edward—. Victoria sabe que no puede contra nosotros siete. Además, Alice lo verá si Victoria se decide a actuar, y podemos salirle al encuentro. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Estás seguro que Victoria no intentará atacarlos? —musité, insegura.

—Nada va a pasar. Victoria debe haber deducido lo que le pasó a James, y si tiene la más mínima inteligencia, debe saber que lanzarse contra toda la familia sería suicidio —insistió Edward.

—Pero, ¿y si Laurent le ayuda? —quise saber, todavía preocupada.

—Laurent no le ayudará. Viste con qué facilidad él abandonó a James y Victoria en cuanto las cosas dejaron de ser cómodas y fáciles. ¿Para qué querría Laurent arriesgar su pellejo? —preguntó Edward retóricamente—. ¿Para ayudar a vengar la muerte de alguien que por lo visto no le importaba?

—Si no es Laurent, quizás Victoria consiga ayuda en otro lado… —sugerí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Quiénes querrían arriesgar su vida para pelear por un vampiro que no conocieron? —preguntó Edward, escéptico.

—Tal vez James tenga amigos influyentes o poderosos en otro lugar, y Victoria fue a buscar ayuda… —teoricé, asustándome ante la posibilidad.

—Bella, estás exagerando —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía levemente—. James era un nómada anónimo y poco importante, cuya muerte probablemente solo llore Victoria, y eso porque era su pareja. Tendría conocidos, seguramente, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por una horda de vampiros furiosos queriendo vengar a su íntimo amigo.

—¿Victoria podría volver a enamorarse? —pregunté sin pensar, y me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward.

—Es… es sólo que… pensé que si a lo mejor Victoria se enamoraba de alguien más, y estaba ocupada con su nueva pareja, olvidaría a James, y a todos nosotros, de paso —farfullé, sintiéndome estúpida.

—Eso sería maravilloso, pero me temo que no es tan fácil —suspiró Edward—. Así como nos quedamos estancados en la fase de amor adoratorio, absoluto y un tanto ciego que es propio del inicio de toda relación amorosa, así también nos quedamos estancados en las primeras fases del duelo por un ser querido, generalmente en la depresiva o la furiosa. Me temo que no hay esperanza para Victoria —reconoció Edward, un tanto reluctante—. Así como no superamos la fase de "luna de miel" en una relación, tampoco dejamos de sufrir por un ser querido por mucho tiempo que pase.

—¿Y qué va a hacer Victoria? —pregunté, compadeciéndola en cierto modo. Por más que ella hubiese ayudado a James a tratar de matarme, imaginarme a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Victoria, sufriendo por su pareja perdida por todo el resto de la eternidad… era duro.

—Depende de cada caso —se encogió de hombros Edward, claramente incómodo con el tema y deseando dejar la conversación.

—Lo que mi hermanito no se atreve a decirte es que la pelirroja psicópata o está llorando hasta que se le caigan los ojos de la cara, o está soñando con una venganza que no va a lograr porque en cuanto se acerque le vamos a patear el trasero de tal modo que la patada más chica la mande volando directo y sin escalas a Addis Abeba, Etiopía —informó Emmett alegremente, que de pronto estaba de pie detrás de mí, sin que yo lo hubiese escuchando llegar.

Mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del susto, que me había dejado el corazón desbocado, Edward fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada de un modo tal que debía ser físicamente doloroso. Emmett, sin embargo, no le prestaba la menor atención.

—¿Te asusté? —me preguntó Emmett, preocupado—. Perdón, olvido que no me escuchas venir.

—Está bien —musité—. Sólo me… sobresaltaste. Y la imagen mental de Victoria con los ojos en la palma de la mano en lugar de en la cara no ayudó.

Emmett se empezó a reír a todo pulmón, mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza, muy desaprobador.

—En serio, Bella, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —insistió Emmett, seguro y confiado—. Esa vampiresa sola no podrá contra nosotros. Alice no la ve atacándonos, ¿te das cuenta? Hasta Victoria sabe que es un caso perdido pelear contra todos nosotros.

Traté de convencerme que no había nada que temer, pero la conciencia de mi propia fragilidad e indefensión en un mundo poblado de seres que podían aplastarme sin el menor esfuerzo no me hacía sentir demasiado segura. Yo estaba cada vez más convencida de que lo ideal sería que Edward me convirtiera, en lo posible antes de mi siguiente cumpleaños. Lo único peor de ser mayor que Edward por unos meses era ser mayor que él por unos años.

Lamentablemente, Edward estaba a años luz de acceder a transformarme, por lo que convencerlo de que me mordiera en los próximos ocho días era una cuestión imposible. Sin embargo, yo no dejaba de sacar el tema una y otra vez, con la esperanza que cuando lo tuviésemos masticado como para una mesa redonda, en algún punto Edward tendría que entrar en razones y acceder a convertirme. Si no antes de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, al menos poco después.

—Pórtense bien, niños, y no hagan nada que yo no haría —se despidió Emmett con un palmada en el hombro de Edward, al pasar, y un toque mucho más gentil en el mío. Edward le gruñó algo que hizo que Emmett riera, pero lo oí salir de la casa poco después.

—Por favor, no le hagas caso, aprendió modales de una manada de gorilas que lo crió —suspiró Edward.

—¿Hay gorilas en Tennesse? —no pude evitar preguntar con una sonrisa.

—A juzgar por el comportamiento de Emmett, sí —respondió Edward, sonriendo también—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los deberes de álgebra? —ofreció—. Cuando termines, Esme preparó brownies, pero como no estaba segura de que le hubiesen salido bien, también compró un lemmon pie. Tienes ambos a tu disposición en la cocina.

—Si los brownies están la mitad de deliciosos de lo que estuvo la torta de nuez de la semana pasada, voy a acabar con un ataque de hígado al cabo de este mes —me quejé completamente en broma.

Edward había aprendido a cocinar para mí, pero Esme tenía un talento innato para la pastelería. Sus masitas, pastelitos, tortas, pasteles, bocaditos y horneados en general eran dignos del más caro y exclusivo salón de té, siempre deliciosos, ni empalagosos ni faltos de sabor dulce, y siempre horneados en su punto justo. Cada vez que ella preparaba algo de eso yo comía de más y después me dolía el estómago, pero valía la pena.

—Terminemos con estos números entonces. ¿A partir de dónde tienes dificultades? —preguntó Edward, sentándose más cerca de mí y pasándome una mano por la cintura, lo que no me ayudó a concentrarme.

Dejé mi transformación y una posible venganza de Victoria por el momento. Edward sí que sabía distraerme con su presencia y las promesas de brownies… pero ya llegaría el momento de volver a hablarle al respecto.

* * *

**Se agradecen los comentarios y opiniones... ¡Gracias por leer! **

**

* * *

¡Y gracias dobles a quienes leyeron este capítulo al final de Swan, Bella Swan primero!  
**


	3. La profesora suplente

**¡Gente linda, conseguí crear una historia aparte para publicar, y de pura alegría subo también el siguiente capítulo, que es éste! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el título de la historia, sólo juego con estas cosas como hace unos cuantos (muchos) años jugaba con muñecos de peluche… **

**¡Se agradecen los comentarios! **

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo dos: La profesora suplente**

.

Al día siguiente, esperábamos la clase de literatura con un interés que poco tenía que ver con el arte de escribir bellamente. Aunque se había corrido la voz de que Berty tenía licencia por estrés para al menos dos semanas, oficialmente seguíamos teniendo clases, o al menos nadie nos había dado permiso para volver a casa o no asistir a clases. Aunque la curiosidad sobre el nuevo profesor anunciado por el señor Greene era mucha, casi todos daban (dábamos) por sentado que no había sido capaz de encontrar un profesor de un día para el otro.

—Espero que tengamos "hora de estudio" otra vez —deseaba Mike cuando entramos al aula—. Eric me debe la revancha en el ahorcado.

—Hoy vine preparada —anunció Jessica, satisfecha, mostrándonos un gran libro titulado _La huerta orgánica en su hogar_, y la revista de chimentos que tenía escondida entre las páginas dedicadas a la correcta forma de plantar y cultivar zanahorias.

Como era de esperarse, en la improvisada hora de estudio del día anterior prácticamente todos habíamos hecho cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Yo había empezado con los deberes de Álgebra, pero tuve algunas dudas, lo consulté con Edward y con Angela, y muy pronto los tres estábamos charlando en voz baja sobre nada en particular. Ben tenía la nariz hundida en una revista de historietas que escondía bajo el pupitre, Jessica y Lauren chismorreaban acaloradamente en voz baja sobre la futura vida amorosa del profesor Berty, Mike y Eric jugaban al ahorcado, Whitney dibujaba esos dibujos japoneses de grandes ojos redondos llamados _animé_, Tyler mandaba mensajes de texto… y la señora Cope, contenta de que no hiciéramos lío, se había acomodado en el asiento del profesor y leía el diario.

El martes veníamos preparados para una repetición de la no—clase del lunes. Entramos al aula, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, y algunos hasta empezaron con sus actividades "de estudio". Estábamos todos distraídos, pero el repiqueteo de unos zapatos de taco nos llamó la atención de inmediato hacia el frente del aula.

El director Greene acababa de entrar junto a una joven mujer, no tendría mucho más de treinta años, treinta y cinco como mucho. Era esbelta y no muy alta, pero sus ruidosos zapatos le agregaban por lo menos unos doce centímetros de estatura. Su cabello tenía un matiz broncíneo similar al de Edward, pero más oscuro, y llevaba sus largos rulos atados firmemente en lo alto de la cabeza con algo que parecía un pañuelo de seda.

Su ropa hizo que a Jessica y Lauren se les desencajara la mandíbula de un modo que yo sólo hubiese creído posible en un dibujo animado. Ella llevaba una ajustada blusa blanca con mangas muy anchas y puños ajustados; encima, usaba un chaleco sin mangas de un grueso tejido rústico en color violeta furioso, y un par de collares dorados con colgantes de piedras brillantes, que hacían juego con los aros que llevaba, igualmente dorados, llamativos y con piedras incrustadas. Completaba su atuendo un jean azul tan ajustado como una segunda piel y con coloridos bordados de flores y mariposas en los muslos y las perneras, aunque su trasero quedaba cubierto por un suéter de alguna lana ligera y de aspecto suave, color gris, que llevaba anudado en la cintura.

Sus zapatos eran color café, y tenían un cierto parecido con unas botas, al menos el hecho que cubrieran la mayor parte del pie y del tobillo, pero el talón y los dedos quedaban al descubierto, lo que nos permitió ver que ella llevaba los uñas de los pies pintadas de escarlata, al igual que las de las manos. En lugar de un portafolios o un maletín, llevaba una mochila de algo parecido al cuero blando en un tono marrón algo más claro que el de los zapatos pero más oscuro que el ancho cinturón que se vislumbrada a medias en su cintura, parcialmente oculto bajo el suéter gris.

Hasta yo, Bella Swan, alérgica a la moda, sabía que lo que estaba usando esa mujer no era lo que "debía" llevarse esa temporada. No es que fuese 'del año pasado', ni que se hubiese vestido con lo primero que encontró. Al contrario, me pareció que en esa extraña combinación había puesto mucho cuidado para que pareciera casual. Pero era un estilo… muy _chic_ para Forks y muy poco sofisticado para una gran ciudad. Me recordaba un poco a una hippie arrepentida a medias. Personalmente, me gustaba, pero no dejaba de ser… extraño. De un modo positivo, pero extraño al fin.

El señor Greene no tuvo necesidad de pedirnos que hiciéramos silencio. Todos habíamos quedado mudos ante la entrada de esta mujer.

—Alumnos, tengo el honor de presentarles a la profesora Anneley Buchwurm, que cubrirá temporalmente la vacante dejada por el profesor Berty —anunció el señor Greene—. Señorita, sus alumnos del último año.

Lauren miraba con horror a la nueva profesora; Jessica parecía estar comiéndosela con los ojos, o al menos, a su vestuario. Edward, a mi lado, tenía la cabeza ladeada, como escuchando con mucha atención. Angela sonreía con simpatía, y la gran mayoría de mis compañeros también mostraban distintos grados de curiosidad y amabilidad.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos —saludó la nueva profesora con una sonrisa—. Confío que a lo largo de las dos semanas que voy a estar acompañándolos podamos explorar esta maravilla llamada Literatura.

Su voz era juvenil y firme, con autoridad sin ser autoritaria. Me causó una excelente primera impresión. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, que sonreía levemente. A él también parecía agradarle la profesora.

—Muy bien, profesora, la dejo con su clase. Buenos días —se despidió el director antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

—Perfecto —sonrió de nuevo la profesora, caminando hacia su escritorio y dejando su mochila encima antes de girarse hacia nosotros—. No voy a estar dando clases aquí mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría conocerlos, hasta donde se pueda al menos. Por favor, vayan poniéndose de pie, digan su nombre y apellido, y qué les gusta leer: en qué soporte, qué género y qué autores.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento en silencio, desconcertados, y al menos en mi caso, sin entender qué exactamente era lo que la profesora quería.

—Empiezo yo —anunció la profesora—. Son Anneley Buchwurm, pueden llamarme Anne, pero me tratarán de usted. Me gusta todo tipo de literatura, pero tengo debilidad por el género fantástico. Prefiero el libro impreso, el pasar de las hojas, el crujir del papel… pero no soy tan poco práctica como para no reconocer las ventajas del libro electrónico o de leer textos bajados de internet. Entre mis autores favoritos están John Tolkien, Johanne Rowling, los hermanos Grimm, Hans Christian Andersen, Gail Carson Levine, Geraldine McCaugheran y mi gran favorito, Sam Llewellyn. No son todos, si me pongo a pensarlo seguro que se me ocurren unos cuantos más, pero dejémoslo ahí. ¿Usted? —le preguntó a Whitney, que estaba en la primera fila.

—Oh, hum, a mí me gusta… —tartamudeó Whitney.

—De pie, por favor, y dime tu nombre y apellido —indicó la profesora.

—Disculpe —farfulló Whitney, sonrojándose y poniéndose de pie—. Soy Whitney Legh. Me gusta leer… historietas, de _animé_ sobre todo.

—Ah, una aficionada a los _manga_ —asintió la profesora, sonriendo—. ¿También escribe o dibujas _mangas_?

Whitney palideció antes de sonrojarse.

—Sí… ¿Cómo supo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Es lo habitual —la profesora se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Tengo una amiga que ahorró durante años, no se compró ni un helado y andaba con zapatos rotos, pero se dio el gusto de viajar al Japón y visitó lo que ella llama "el Paraíso": el lugar donde consigues todo, absolutamente todo, del _animé_. Gracias, Whitney. ¿Usted? —le preguntó a Tyler, que estaba al lado de Whitney.

—Ejem, yo… soy Tyler Crowly —se presentó él, poniéndose de pie, mientras Whitney volvía a sentarse—. Me gusta la ciencia ficción, pero no tengo un autor favorito…

—¿Leyó a Julio Verne? _Viaje al centro de la tierra_ es un relato de ciencia ficción estupendo —opinó la profesora.

—No, no lo leí —admitió Tyler.

—Se lo recomiendo. Quizás le cueste un poco tomarle el ritmo, porque fue escrito hace tiempo y algunas de las expresiones del idioma varían, pero vale la pena —dictaminó la profesora—. Gracias, Tyler. ¿Usted?

Uno a uno, toda la clase fue presentándose y hablando de sus favoritos. Para todos y cada uno, la profesora tuvo un consejo, un autor que sugerir, una obra que recomendar. Parecía versada en todos los géneros y estilos.

Nos enteramos que Jessica prefería la novela romántica, y sus favoritos eran Corín Tellado y Danielle Steel. La profesora le recomendó a Jane Austen, sobre todo _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Para seducirla con la idea, le contó a Jessica la primera parte del romance de Jane Bennet y el señor Charles Bingley, incluida la separación propiciada por las celosas hermanas del buen Bingley y su severo amigo el señor Darcy, además de la visita del aburrido señor Collins y sus intenciones de casarse con una de sus primas… y lo dejó ahí, diciéndole que debía leer el libro para saber cómo terminaba la historia. Contado de esa manera, un clásico mundialmente reconocido de la literatura inglesa sonaba a telenovela; Jessica casi jadeaba de angustia por saber si Jane y Charles podrían reencontrarse o si ya era demasiado tarde, si la impaciente señora Bennett obligaría a su hija a casarse con el feo, pomposo y aburrido Collins.

A Mike le gustaban el terror y el suspenso, con lo que recibió la sugerencia que _El hombre de la multitud_ y _El corazón delator_, de Edgar Alan Poe, serían una excelente elección. También le recomendó a Stephen King, algo que de una profesora me sorprendió bastante.

—Es un autor muy injustamente tratado, sólo porque vende mucho y sus obras fueron llevadas al cine parecen creer que escribe mal, cuando no es cierto. Es excelente en el manejo del terror/suspenso/sobrenatural, y aunque no sea mi género preferido, no voy a dejar de reconocer que es un maestro en su área —afirmó la profesora Buchwurm, convencida.

Además, la profesora prometió pasarle unos cuentos de un escritor argentino, Horacio Quiroga, publicados en un libro sugerentemente titulado _Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte_. Mike, pese a que no leía mucho, quedó impresionado por el título.

Angela admitió, un poco cohibida, que le gustaban las historias con acción y romance que acabaran bien. Enseguida la profesora le recomendó _Sara, la princesita_, de Frances Hodgson Burnett, _Peter Pan de rojo escarlata_, la segunda parte oficial de las aventuras del niño que no crece, de Geraldine McCaugheran, y los libros de Gail Carson Levine _El mundo encantado de Ella_ y _Dos princesas sin miedo_. Angela ya conocía _Mujercitas_; ella y la profesora coincidieron que era una historia bellísima.

Austin tuvo el desatino de decir que él no leía. La profesora lo interrumpió en el acto para acusarlo de mentiroso y asegurarle que él sí leía.

—Descríbame un día en su vida, desde el momento mismo en que se despierta, y voy a probarle que usted sí lee, y más de lo que cree —ordenó, demandante.

Austin parecía incómodo, pero aceptó.

—Me despierto a eso de las siete de la mañana, cuando suena el despertador. Me levanto…

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió la profesora—. ¿Cómo sabe que son las siete, que nadie atrasó o adelantó su reloj?

—Porque miro el despertador.

—Entonces lee la hora —apuntó la profesora con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Bien. Una vez que está seguro que son las siete, usted se levanta. ¿Qué hace después?

—Me saco el pijama y me visto con la ropa de uso diario —continuó Austin—. Después voy al baño, hago… lo que tengo que hacer, me lavo las manos y me cepillo los dientes…

—¿Qué marca de pasta dental utiliza? —quiso saber la profesora.

Algunos rieron en voz baja. Austin, incómodo, nombró una marca muy conocida.

—¿Y cómo sabe que esa es la marca?

—Porque el tubo de dentífrico es azul con letras rojas, por eso.

—¿Y qué lo llevó a asociar un tubo de dentífrico azul con letras rojas a la marca?

—Porque en ese tubo azul está escrita la marca en letras rojas —tuvo que admitir Austin.

—Nuevamente, acaba de admitir tácitamente que leyó —subrayó la profesora—, leyó esa marca tantas veces que ya hace la asociación de un modo automático. Siga. Se lava los dientes, ¿y qué más?

—Me lavo la cara y me peino. Después voy a la cocina, donde tomo el desayuno…

—¿Qué desayuna? —insistió la profesora.

—Cereales con leche —respondió Asutin.

—¿Qué marca de cereales y cuál de leche? —preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa.

Austin también sonreía al dar las marcas comerciales, y hasta añadió de inmediato "lo leí en el envase" antes que la profesora tuviese oportunidad de preguntarle.

—¿Lo ven? —preguntó la profesora, sonriente—. Nunca me digan que no leen, porque en este mundo es imposible no estar leyendo continuamente. ¿Cuántos de ustedes chatean?

Las tres cuartas partes de las manos se levantaron. La profesora asintió, satisfecha.

—¿Cuándos reciben o envían mensajes de texto?

Casi todas las manos se levantaron.

—¿Cuántos mandan y/o reciben correos electrónicos en los que haya que leer?

Nuevamente, prácticamente todas las manos se alzaron.

—¿Lo ven? Lo verdaderamente difícil es no leer —afirmó la profesora con una mirada conspiradora—. Los carteles de publicidad, las películas subtituladas, las notas de padres y amigos, los muros de facebook, el estampado en la ropa, los rótulos y marcas en los envases… estamos leyendo todo el tiempo, no podemos dejar de leer. Pero volvamos a la literatura. ¿Usted?

Lauren declaró que sólo leía poesía romántica. Ahí mismo recibió instrucciones para leer a Pablo Neruda y Antonio Machado, para empezar, sin olvidar a Francisco Quevedo y su soneto _Amor constante más allá de la muerte_. Y a Lord Byron, claro.

—Soy Bella Swan —murmuré incómoda cuando fue mi turno; sentir a todo el mundo pendiente de mí me ponía nerviosa—. Me gustan los clásicos, y los prefiero en papel. Brontë, Austen y Shakespeare me gustan mucho.

—¡Una amiga de la literatura inglesa! —exclamó la profesora con deleite—. ¿Cuál es su pieza favorita de Shakespeare?

—Um… _Romeo y Julieta_ —admití en un murmullo.

—Ah, romanticismo, pasión, amor… —sonrió ella—. Es de las más conocidas. ¿Leyó los _Sonetos_ de Shakespeare?

—Sí, hace algún tiempo.

—Estupendo. Si te gustan los clásicos, tal vez quieras darle una oportunidad al _Quijote_. Si te gusta el teatro, _La vida es sueño_, de Calderón de la Barca, podría gustarte. Muchas gracias, Bella —me apresuré a sentarme al tiempo que Edward se levantaba con su elegancia habitual—. ¿Usted?

—Soy Edward Cullen —se presentó él. Creo que la profesora se olvidó de respirar por un momento al oír la voz de Edward, y sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco… ella también era sólo humana—. Prefiero por mucho los libros en papel. Habitualmente, de cada autor no me gustan más de una o dos obras. Entre mis favoritos figuran _El retrato de Dorian Grey_, _El fantasma de la Ópera_, _El jorobado de Notre Dame_, la _Oda a un ruiseñor_… entre otros —acabó con una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes.

A la profesora le tomó unos segundos recomponerse. Su voz era ligeramente menos segura que antes.

—Hum… todas obras bastante… oscuras —musitó la profesora—. ¿Leyó _Drácula_?

Casi me dio un ataque de risitas, tuve me morderme la lengua para aguantarme. La sonrisa amistosa de Edward se volvió torcida y un poco irónica, sin ser irrespetuosa.

—Sí, profesora. También _El extraño caso del doctor Jekill y mister Hyde_. Me pareció muy interesante, al igual que _Frankestein o el moderno Prometeo _—admitió Edward, apreciativo.

Me empezó a preocupar el tipo de literatura que Edward prefería. Él había estado siempre mucho más interesado en música que en los libros, que siempre habían sido más mi territorio, aunque eso no significaba que él no leyera… sólo que daba la impresión que yo leía, o al menos releía, más que él.

Aunque yo no había leído todas esas historias, sabía en líneas generales de qué se trataban. _El retrato de Dorian Grey _trataba de un hombre que mediante una especie de pacto diabólico no envejecía físicamente, sino que lo hacía un retrato suyo escondido en el sótano. Este Dorian iba de vez en cuando al sótano a ver, con horror y curiosidad a la vez, el aspecto que él debería tener. _El fantasma de la Ópera_ yo lo había visto durante la etapa de obsesión de Renée con los musicales (había una estupenda versión cinematográfica del año 2004), y sabía que era la historia de un hombre de rostro deforme, talentosísimo para la música, que se oculta en las entrañas de un enorme e intrincado teatro, y su historia de amor imposible con la hermosa Christine, una bailarina a la que él le enseña a cantar; lanzada al estrellato gracias a las manipulaciones no del todo exentas de maldad y crueldad del 'fantasma', Christiene rechaza a su enamorado deforme y prefiere al guapo vizconde Raoul de Chagny, con lo que el 'fantasma' enloquece de celos y… bueno, la escena final, en el lago subterráneo, es impactante.

_El jorobado de Norte Dame_ estaba muy adaptado en la versión de Disney, siempre tan políticamente correcto. Aunque no había leído el texto original, yo sabía que en la versión de Víctor Hugo las cosas eran distintas… y que Quasimodo no acababa aceptado y llevado en andas por la multitud. Para mi gran decepción, según me habían dicho tampoco estaban las gárgolas que conversaban y cantaban.

La _Oda a un ruiseñor_ no me sonaba conocida, pero si era una oda debía ser poesía… si se parecía en algo a _El ruiseñor y la rosa_, debía ser un texto endiabladamente triste. Frankestein es una historia bien conocida, con el ser humano monstruoso armado de a pedazos que se vuelve contra su creador. Respecto a Jenkill y Hyde, la historia del hombre que es a la vez un ciudadano de bien y un ser monstruoso, hasta que pierde el control sobre cada parte, no eran la lectura que yo sugeriría para alguien tan atormentado por su propia presunta monstruosidad como Edward. Y si él había leído todas esas obras…

—Bi… bien. Eh… gracias… —tartamudeó la profesora.

—Edward —ayudó él.

—Edward —repitió ella—. Gracias, Edward. ¿Usted? —preguntó con rapidez, dirigiéndose al alumno siguiente.

La ronda de preguntas acabó poco después. Si la profesora se había propuesto averiguar nuestras preferencias para darnos a leer algo que nos gustara a todos, estaba ante un buen dilema, porque aunque había coincidencias, cada uno de sus alumnos teníamos gustos bastante distintos.

—Excelente. Ahora, por favor, anoten su nombre, apellido y dirección de correo electrónico en esta hoja —indicó la profesora, alcanzándole una hoja en blanco a Whitney—. Voy a, en medida de lo posible, proveerlos de los textos que vamos a estar trabajando. Tengo digitalizados todos los libros que las leyes de propiedad intelectual permiten. No puede traerles nada para hoy, pero esta noche voy a enviarles un texto que espero lean para mañana, así lo trabajamos en clase.

—Profesora, el plan de estudios del profesor Berty dice que tenemos que leer primero _El mercader de Venecia_ y después _Romeo y Julieta_ —explicó Jessica—. Se suponía que hoy íbamos a empezar Shakespeare.

—El profesor Berty, al que no tengo el gusto de conocer, es sin duda un excelente profesional y respeto tanto sus métodos como sus selecciones a la hora de formar un plan de estudios, pero mientras yo sea la profesora acá las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera, y con mi plan de cátedra —declaró la profesora, rotunda—. Gracias por hacerme recordar, voy a enviárselo por correo electrónico esta noche, al plan de cátedra.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada sorprendida. La profesora suplente era enérgica, por lo visto, y parecía habituada a salirse con la suya.

—Mañana vamos a empezar a trabajar el cuento _El hombrecito del azulejo_ —anunció la profesora.

Nos quedamos mirándola. Yo jamás había oído ese título en mi vida.

—Del autor argentino Manuel Mujica Láinez —completó ella, como si eso debiera decirnos algo.

Responderle: "aaahhh… mucho gusto" hubiese sido irrespetuoso, por eso no lo hice. Peo estuve muy tentada. ¿Por qué no podíamos leer _El mercader de Venecia_? ¿Qué tenía de malo? La artimaña legal para burlar al malvado prestamista que exigía una libra de carne humana como pago por los intereses era simplemente genial.

—Disculpe, profesora, ¿pero no tendremos problemas con el profesor Berty si cuando él vuelva en lugar de Shakespeare leímos a… eh… este otro señor? —preguntó Mike, un poco preocupado.

Adiviné que lo que preocupaba a Mike era leer _El hombrecito del azulejo_ ahora, y que en cuanto el profesor Berty regresara, tuviésemos que leer además _El mercader de Venecia_.

—El profesor Berty sabe de la libertad de cátedra y que es derecho de cada profesor priorizar los aprendizajes que considere más importantes en su área —respondió ella—. No se preocupe, difícilmente él los haga recuperar todo lo que no lean en el tiempo que tendrán clases conmigo.

El timbre sonó, señalando el final de la clase.

—¡Revisen sus casillas de correo! —nos recordó la profesora, recogiendo su mochila—. Para mañana, vengan con el cuento leído. No es muy largo, cuento con que podrán leerlo de un día para otro. ¡Hasta mañana!

.

En el almuerzo, la profesora Buchwurm fue el monotema de conversación de la mitad de los alumnos de la cafetería que ya habían tenido clases con ella. Y la otra mitad quería saber qué esperar de ella. Nuestra mesa tampoco se privó de mencionarla, aunque sólo estábamos Angela, Ben, Alice, Edward y yo.

—No sé muy bien qué pensar —admití—. Parece agradable e inteligente, pero eso de cambiar los libros no me convence. ¿Por qué no podemos leer lo que Berty dejó?

—Podría ser que la nueva profesora quiere hacernos conocer textos que un profesor más… conservador en su modo de clases no nos daría —sugirió Angela.

—¿Para qué? ¿No se supone que son los clásicos los textos importantes de conocer? —insistí, todavía enfurruñada de que uno de mis autores favoritos parecía haber caído fuera del programa.

—Habría que preguntarse qué es lo que define a un clásico, entonces —opinó Edward—. ¿Quién dice que Shakespeare es tanto mejor que Manuel Mujica Láinez? Es más conocido, eso seguro, pero ¿quién asegura que es mejor?

Abrí la boca para dar una enérgica diatriba a favor del escritor inglés, pero Ben habló antes, mirando a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste recordar el nombre de ese autor? —quiso saber, admirado.

—Lo anoté en cuanto la profesora lo dijo —se encogió de hombros Edward, restándole importancia—. La escuela de enseñanza acelerada de Alaska a la que íbamos antes de mudarnos a Forks tenía un excelente programa de enseñanza del español, _joven Benjamín_ —añadió las últimas palabras en perfecto español.

Ben y Angela se rieron un poco, asombrados y encantados.

—_Señorita, ¿no va usted a comer esa ensalada?_ —preguntó Edward, señalando mi plato.

—Lo que sea que hayas dicho, Shakespeare sigue siendo mejor —repliqué.

Yo sólo había entendido la primera palabra de la frase… en parte porque estaba demasiado deslumbrada oyendo hablar a Edward como para prestar atención a qué era lo que me decía, especialmente cuando hablaba un idioma del que yo no entendía más que palabras sueltas.

Edward y Alice rieron levemente.

—Quiere saber si vas a comer tu ensalada —tradujo Alice.

—Wow, sí que hablas bien español… al menos hasta donde yo lo entiendo —admitió Ben.

—Tengo facilidad para los idiomas, eso es todo —respondió Edward con modestia.

Esta conversación tan poco aparente, para mí era una vez más una confirmación de las diferencias presentes entre Edward y yo. Él hablaba fluidamente un idioma que yo balbuceaba con dificultad y que no entendía del todo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Normalmente solía confortarme mi aceptable nivel de inteligencia y mis buenas notas frente a mi falta de belleza física: yo tenía un cuerpo carente de atractivos, una personalidad introvertida y aburrida, sin mencionar mi tan poco seductora torpeza. Ya que no era linda, por lo menos era bastante inteligente. Frente a Edward, ese pequeño consuelo y fuente de autoestima desaparecía también. Yo sabía perfectamente que él no lo hacía para hacerme sentir inferior, sino que sólo había sacado a colación su dominio del español para cubrir su desliz al recordar demasiado bien un nombre y apellido que sólo había oído una vez antes, pero no podía evitar sentirme más mediocre que de costumbre.

—En respuesta a tu pregunta, Bella, creo que la profesora cuenta con que a los clásicos también los podemos conocer por otros medios —opinó Edward, dirigiéndose a mí—, que son en cierto modo "inevitables", pero que a los autores menos conocidos, en especial los que son extranjeros, si ella no nos acercaría los textos en clases, difícilmente los leeríamos.

—Lo que no acepto es que enseñar los clásicos en la escuela sea una mala idea. ¿No es que son importantes, que si se convirtieron en clásicos algo especial deben tener? —insistí.

—No dije, y no creo que la profesora crea, que enseñar los clásicos en la escuela sea una mala idea —repitió Edward—. Creo que el punto está en la cuestión de qué literatura es más importante de enseñar, si la central o la marginal. Berty prefiere la central, y Buchwurm la marginal. Son distintos criterios, eso es todo.

Distintos criterios o no, yo seguía convencida que Shakespeare era mejor, pero no quise insistir. La conversación derivó a otros temas, y dejamos de lado la cuestión de los criterios a la hora de seleccionar la literatura a enseñar en la escuela media por ese día.

.

Esa noche estuve ansiosa por leer el cuento que la profesora nos había enviado. Quería leerlo y convencerme que el escritor no le llegaba a Shakespeare ni a los talones.

No me costó mucho que me desagradara el cuento, en buena parte porque ya iba predispuesta contra el texto, y en otra buena parte porque de todos modos los cuentos con magia y apariciones sobrenaturales no me gustaban… esa era una de las razones por las que yo prefería obras como _El mercader de Venecia _o _La fierecilla domada_ por encima de _Macbeth_ y sus brujas que invocaban espíritus. Irónico, considerando lo bien que yo me llevaba con los vampiros, el que no soportara las referencias literarias a seres sobrenaturales.

Me dio un cierto placer vengativo poder despreciar el cuento. ¿Qué tipo de argumento era ése de todos modos? Un niño está enfermo y muriéndose. La Muerte espera en el patio de la casa a que llegue la medianoche para llevarse al niño. Pero en un rincón de la casa hay un azulejo distinto, uno que tiene un hombrecito pintado, un hombre de barba puntiaguda y bastón. Proviene de Francia, al igual que el resto de los azulejos, pero él acabó en la Argentina por error, el único distinto de los azulejos del lote. Este duende es amigo del niño, y sabe que el niño morirá esa noche. A menos que… El hombrecito se sale de su azulejo, va hasta el patio y entretiene a la Muerte contándole historias, hasta que pasa la medianoche y ella ya no puede llevarse al niño. En venganza, al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, la Muerte rompe por la mitad el azulejo en que volvió a refugiarse el hombrecito, y lo tira dentro del aljibe. El niño se recupera y va a buscar a su amigo el duende, pero el azulejo ya no está. El niño llora y busca a su amigo, pero no hay nada que hacer, el hombrecito no aparece. Tiempo después, el aljibe es limpiado prolijamente; los encargados de hacerlo encuentran algo en el fondo y lo alcanzan a la superficie: "(…) el chico recibe en las manos tendidas el azulejo intacto, con su hombrecito en el medio; intacto, porque si un enano francés estampado en una cerámica puede burlar a la Muerte, es justo que también puedan burlarla las lágrimas de un niño" acababa el cuento.

Repito: ¿qué tipo de argumento es ése? ¿La Muerte sentada en el borde de un aljibe? ¿Un dibujo en un cuadrado de cerámica que cobra vida? ¿La Muerte se permite ser burlada por un dibujo? ¿Un azulejo roto vuelve a estar entero por arte de magia? ¡Por favor!

Para mi gran irritación, Alice estaba encantada con el cuento. Le parecía maravilloso cómo la magia, la amistad, la astucia de un hombrecito y la inocencia de un niño habían salvado ambas vidas. Discutimos largo y tendido sobre los méritos, o la falta de, del cuento, mientras Edward se mantenía en un diplomático silencio. _Cobarde_, pensé para mí, pero no lo arrastré a nuestra discusión.

—Bella, lo que pasa es que para leer este tipo de cuentos necesitas una suspensión voluntaria de la incredulidad, lo mismo que haces cuando vas al cine —explicó Alice—. ¿O cuando vas a ver una película estás pensando todo el tiempo "en realidad no se trata de una situación real, sino que son actores interpretando un papel, y es más, ni siquiera es movimiento, sino una serie de fotografías proyectadas a una velocidad tal que dan la impresión de tratarse de un movimiento constante"…?

—No es lo mismo —protesté, cruzándome de brazos—. Si voy al cine, sé que voy a ver una película. Si leo un cuento, espero que sea realista, no tan absurdamente exagerado.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser realista? —inquirió Alice—. Éste es un cuento fantástico.

—¡Uugghh! —gruñí—. No me gustan los cuentos fantásticos.

—¡Ahí nos acercamos al meollo del asunto! —exclamó Alice, triunfante—. No te gusta el cuento porque no te gusta nada que contenga fantasía. Pero el cuento, en sí, es bueno, es sólo que no te gusta que haya cosas sobrenaturales en él.

—Exacto —asentí.

—¿No te parece un poquito hipócrita que aceptes vampiros en la vida real sin problemas, pero no puedas digerir que un enano de pintura y cerámica salve la vida de un niño en un cuento? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa que desdecía la malicia de sus palabras.

—Adiós, Alice —me despedí, poniéndome de pie—. Tengo que ir a casa a regar las flores de los azulejos de la cocina. Ahora que sabemos que las pinturas de los azulejos cobran vida, no voy a dejarlas que se marchiten.

Alice todavía se revolcaba de risa cuando, tras despedirme de Esme y Jasper, que estaban en la cocina, Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi casa así yo tendría tiempo de cocinar para Charlie.

—¡No te olvides de abonar las flores además de regarlas! —me recordó Alice entre risas cuando ya nos íbamos. Le saqué la lengua cuando Edward no miraba.

Madurez ante todo.

.

* * *

**¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! Se agradecen los comentarios, claro... **


	4. La tarea

**¡Hola nuevamente! Les dejo otro capítulo. No hay grandes sucesos todavía, pero se va preparando el terreno. **

**Para quienes estén interesados, el cuento **_**El hombrecito del azulejo**_** se puede leer, quitando los espacios, en: **

h tt p : / / www . literatura . org / Mujica_Lainez / hombrecito . html

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos (con la dudosa excepción de Anneley Buchwurm) sino de Meyer, los tomo prestados para jugar y torturarlos un poco. Otra cosa: para conveniencia de la historia, Bella trabaja en la tienda de los Newton los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde, y un sábado de cada dos. **

**Los dejo con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen los comentarios. **

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3: la tarea**

.

El miércoles, la profesora Buchwurm apareció vistiendo una blusa casi más transparente que translúcida de ese color rosado muy claro que llaman malva, pero que quedaba disimulada por la gruesa bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello y cubría el pecho, y un llamativo abrigo de terciopelo color fucsia largo hasta las rodillas. Llevaba además unas calzas (leggins) con un colorido estampado de flores multicolor, encima de las cuales llevaba la más minúscula de las minifaldas de jean que yo haya visto en la vida real. Aunque casi no había piel al descubierto, su indumentaria insinuaba… _todo_. Completaban el atuendo unos zapatos similares a los zuecos, pero con unos tacos que daban vértigo de sólo mirarlos, y los mismos collares y aros del día anterior.

Mike miraba a la profesora como si quisiera saltarle encima y hacerle un bebé.

Jessica miraba a Mike como si quisiera saltarle encima y hacerle una vasectomía.

Una vez que nos recuperamos de la sorpresa que era el vestuario de la profesora, la clase de literatura del miércoles fue muy interesante. Angela estaba embobada con el cuento, tanto como Alice lo había estado la noche anterior. Mike no lo había entendido, aunque resultó que no había prestado atención al leerlo. Jessica estaba decepcionada de que no hubiese romance.

Analizamos la personificación de la Muerte, descrita como un esqueleto con un gran vestido negro repleto de crespones, encajes, cintas y un sombrero con plumas. Analizamos los otros personajes, los primarios y secundarios. Estudiamos las partes de la estructura del cuento: principio, nudo y desenlace, y me gané un 'felicitado' cuando supe decir que el narrador era omnisciente. Cuando llegó el momento de hablar del contexto de escritura del cuento, la profesora Buchwurm nos habló de Buenos Aires, de la zona colonial, de las casas antiguas, altas y angostas, construidas en torno a un patio central donde estaba el aljibe en que se recogía el agua de lluvia, de las galerías en que se leía, se hacían manualidades en el caso de las mujeres, y en todos los casos se bebía mate, sobre todo en las calurosas tardes de verano.

Aunque me reconcilié parcialmente con el cuento, seguía sin gustarme del todo. Era demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto, pero ahora que podía imaginarme el lugar un poco mejor, no me parecía tan terrible como antes.

—Mañana terminamos con este cuento —anunció la profesora cerca del final de la clase—. Como tarea, quiero que redacten la historia de nuevo, desde la perspectiva de un narrador personaje. Pueden elegir cualquiera de los personajes que estuvimos analizando, o crear otro que encaje en la estructura de la historia y cuya presencia esté justificada. Si tienen dudas o consultas pueden preguntarme mañana, o mandarme un correo electrónico. Al texto final van a enviármelo por correo electrónico, como archivo adjunto de un correo que tendrá por asunto su apellido y el título del cuento. El texto estará escrito en tipografía Times New Roman, color negro, tamaño 12, interlineado 1,5 y con márgenes superior e inferior de 1,5 centímetros y derecho e izquierdo de 2,5 centímetros. No se preocupen si no pudieron anotar todo —nos tranquilizó, viendo lo frenéticamente que estábamos tomando apuntes—, les mando la consigna bien formulada y con todos los requisitos esta noche. Sólo quise que supieran cuál era el trabajo final, para que vayan pensando cómo redactarlo. Tienen que enviármelo el lunes próximo en cualquier momento, lo importante es que el correo me llegue con fecha del lunes.

El timbre sonó justo entonces, dando la hora de clases por terminada.

.

El miércoles a la tarde yo trabajaba en la tienda de los Newton durante unas horas después de clases. Edward, pese a que no se había opuesto estrictamente cuando tomé el trabajo, había estado menos que contento con la idea. El que yo pasara tres tardes a la semana sin él era algo que aunque no le gustaba aparentemente podía tolerar. Pero el que lo pasara trabajando para pagar al menos una fracción de mis estudios aparentemente no podía entenderlo. Y el que trabajara casi codo a codo con Mike era algo que a Edward lo hacía gruñir y refunfuñar.

—¿Trabajas esta tarde? —me preguntó Edward con un suspiro de frustrada resignación cuando salíamos de la escuela rumbo a su flamante Volvo.

—Sí —respondí, sin hacer caso de su tono de voz—. Recibimos por fin el pedido de mantas térmicas que Karen encargó la semana pasada. Tengo que controlar que esté todo en orden, cargar el stock en el sistema, sacar las mantas de la caja y ponerlas en el estante. Sobreviviré.

—Bella, sabes que no hace falta que trabajes, ¿verdad? —empezó él de nuevo—. O al menos, no ahí…

—No empecemos de nuevo —gruñí, yendo a zancadas hasta el auto. Edward me siguió el paso sin problema alguno, por supuesto.

—Los Newton te pagan muy mal por cada hora de trabajo, es casi explotación lo que hacen —siseó Edward en voz muy baja—. No tienes cobertura de salud ni aportes al sistema de jubilación. ¿Tiene aseguradora de riesgos del trabajo ese local? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron una inspección sanitaria? ¿O de seguridad edilicia? Apuesto a que las salidas de emergencia no están despejadas ni debidamente señalizadas…

—Edward, soy una estudiante de secundaria que pone mercancía en los estantes y tipea algunas cosas en la computadora del local, oh, y de vez en cuando atiendo algún cliente —le repliqué al tiempo que él abría para mí la puerta del automóvil—. No soy una doctora en administración de empresas ni una licenciada en márketing. Mi trabajo es informal, y son pocas horas por semana —añadí, sentándome en la butaca del acompañante. Él cerró la puerta—. Desde luego que no van a pagarme una fortuna, pero cada centavo ayuda —añadí, sabiendo que él podía oírme, por más que iba caminando hasta la puerta del lado del conductor.

—Sabes que con tus notas podrías pedir una beca y es seguro que te la darían —señaló Edward al tiempo que abría la puerta del conductor.

—Nada es seguro. No quiero correr riesgos, y mis notas no son nada maravilloso —corregí—. Son buenas, pero totalmente dentro del promedio normal. Como yo.

—No, no tienes nada promedio en ti —sacudió la cabeza Edward, sentándose y cerrando la puerta—, y tus notas son muy buenas.

—No lo suficiente como para que pueda dar la beca por segura —insistí.

—Siempre hay otros modos de financiar tus estudios —empezó él.

—No, no quiero que los pagues por mí —me negué en redondo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. De ninguna manera. Me haría sentir como si estuviese vendiéndome.

Él se quedó en silencio. Me giré a mirarlo, estaba impactado y un poco herido.

—Bella, no pretendo hacerte sentir mal, y no quiero, de ninguna manera, que te sientas así —dijo lentamente, avergonzado—. No es por eso que te lo ofrezco todo el tiempo. Es sólo que quisiera darte todo, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo. No iba a ofrecerte pagar tus estudios, sino prestarte el dinero. Hasta puedo cobrarte intereses si quieres —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero no —respondí, firme—. Por favor, comprende mi punto de vista —intenté explicarle en voz más amable—: siempre tuve lo necesario, no estoy acostumbrada al lujo. Tanto Charlie como Renée tienen salarios aceptables, pero no extravagantes. Si bien nunca pasé hambre ni frío y tuve juguetes de pequeña y libros de mayor, mis cosas siempre fueron de segundas marcas, opciones modestas, que funcionaban perfectamente pero no eran ostentosas. Las cosas sólo se consiguen con trabajo, esfuerzo y ahorro según mi cabeza.

—Entiendo eso —aceptó Edward, con todo respeto y una nota de admiración en sus ojos dorados—. Por favor, comprende mi punto de vista: cuando tienes décadas por delante, casi no gastas en comida ni productos de higiene personal y ni siquiera deberías gastar mucho en ropa, y por si fuera poco tienes una hermana que te puede hacer ganar fortunas en la bolsa, el dinero es algo de valor muy relativo. No me interesa el dinero por el dinero en sí, sino por el confort que puede brindarme. No puedo comprar comida ni bebida para saborear, no puedo viajar a lugares soleados, hay demasiadas cosas que no puedo comprar ni con toda mi fortuna. Lo acepto, es el precio por ser como soy. Pero si voy a gastar dinero, me encantaría gastarlo en hacerte sentir cómoda, en evitarte molestias y contratiempos, en hacer tu vida más fácil o más cómoda o más segura o más interesante —explicó, sus ojos rogando por comprensión.

Suspiré. Sus intenciones sólo eran buenas, como de costumbre, pero desmedidas, también como de costumbre.

—Entiendo eso —le aseguré—. Ahora que nos entendemos mutuamente, ¿podríamos dejar el tema?

Edward volvió a abrir la boca, probablemente para insistir con su punto de vista, pero Alice abrió la puerta trasera y se deslizó dentro del auto con su elegancia habitual.

—¿Discutiendo? —preguntó retóricamente, acomodándose su cabello peinado de punta.

—Nah, intercambiando opiniones —mascullé.

—Ah, bien, entonces. Viniendo hacia el auto creí oír la enésima repetición de la conversación sobre las becas y universidades, pero debí oír mal —sonrió Alice burlonamente.

—Oíste mal —gruñó Edward, poniendo el automóvil en marcha—. Yo nunca me opondría a que Bella trabaje en un lugar inseguro y poco saludable en el que la explotan laboralmente sólo porque ella prefiera eso a pedir una beca que puede dar por segura.

—El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo —chascó la lengua Alice—. Oh, Bella —añadió girándose hacia mí—, hoy cuando a Mike se tropiece con la carpa [tienda de campaña] y se caiga, no intentes ayudarle, o vas a tropezarte también y acabar en el hospital con una contusión cerebral.

—Y después nadie me toma en serio cuando hablo de un lugar de trabajo peligroso —me parece que gruñó Edward, pero fue en voz muy baja y ni Alice ni yo dimos muestras de haberlo oído.

—¿Cómo va a hacer Mike para tropezarse con una carpa? —quise saber. Claro que había carpas desarmadas en la tienda, después de todo eran una de las cosas que más se vendían, pero no acertaba a imaginarme cómo podía Mike tropezarse con una de ellas.

—Los Hetze van a devolver una carpa que compraron y que según ellos vino fallada de fábrica. Pero no van a llevarla correctamente empaquetada sino hecha un bollo de caños, tela y cuerdas, y Mike va a tropezarse con una de las correas sueltas mientras lleva la carpa al fondo de la tienda —explicó Alice—. Mike no va a acabar con más que unos moretones en las rodillas, pero si intentas intervenir, te veo en una cama del hospital de Forks, con un paquete de hielo en la cabeza y Carlisle a tu lado.

Edward gruñó y yo asentí.

—Bien. Nada de acercarme a la carpa de los Hetze —asentí—. Gracias por el aviso.

—¡De nada! Siempre me alegra el día salvarte de acabar en el hospital —sonrió Alice.

Edward detuvo el auto; habíamos llegado al frente de la tienda. Con un suspiro que era casi un resoplido, Edward abrió su puerta, salió del auto, caminó hacia mi lado y abrió mi puerta. Tras ayudarme a salir, me dio un beso de esos que me dejaban jadeando por aire.

—Te busco cuando termines —murmuró en mi oído, dándome los más deliciosos escalofríos cuando rozaba mi oreja con sus labios helados.

—Ajá —fue toda la respuesta que pude hilar.

Edward volvió al automóvil sonriendo. Sólo cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta del local vi a Mike y a su madre, Karen Newton, mirando hacia mí a través de la vidriera. Mientras que Karen tenía una sonrisa entre contenta y pícara, la cara de Mike revelaba despecho. Suspiré mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar.

A veces Edward no podía evitar actuar como un adolescente enamorado y fanfarrón después de todo.

.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, los Hetze trajeron la carpa hecha un enredo tal que haría falta agilidad vampírica para desenredarla sin frustrarse en el intento y atacar a cuchilladas los nudos.

Mike, protestando que la tienda no vendía cosas falladas a sabiendas y que lo más probable era que ellos la hubiesen roto, tomó la maraña deforme color azul eléctrico y empezó a ir hacia el depósito.

Yo estaba detrás del mostrador principal, doblando los pantalones de montañismo descartados. Un hombre muy quisquilloso había estado un rato antes, y se había probado la mitad de los pantalones de su talle, antes de quedarse con el primero de todos los que le había mostrado. Desde mi punto de observación, vi el momento exacto en que Mike estaba por pisar una de las cuerdas y tropezar, y no pude evitarlo.

—¡Cuidado, Mike! —exclamé, señalando la cuerda.

Mike se giró para mirarme cuando le hablé, pisó exactamente la cuerda que yo estaba señalando, tropezó y cayó de rodillas delante y encima del bulto azul. Recordando la indicación de Alice, por si acaso no me acerqué, pero no pude evitar estirar el cuello.

—¡Perdón! Vi que estabas por tropezarte y te quise advertir —me disculpé, conteniéndome para no ir a ayudarle. Por mal que me hiciera sentir el dejarlo que se las arreglara solo, la perspectiva de acabar con una contusión cerebral me mantuvo detrás del mostrador.

—Gracias, Bella —refunfuñó Mike, volviendo a levantarse—. La próxima vez que me veas a punto de tropezar, mejor no me digas nada, ¿sí? —agarró una de las tantas cuerdas que sobresalían del bulto y se fue arrastrando la carpa hasta el depósito detrás de sí.

Suspiré y seguí doblando pantalones. Al menos Edward iba a recogerme de la tienda y no del hospital. Eso debería ayudar a mitigar sus preocupaciones, esperaba yo.

.

El correo electrónico de la profesora había llegado cuando volví a casa. Teníamos los lineamientos de presentación y la consigna debidamente formulada.

Esa tarde y noche, que pasamos en casa, me rompí la cabeza en busca de un personaje original desde el que volver a narrar la historia. La Muerte me parecía un personaje muy obvio, y además yo no tenía idea de cómo meterme en la cabeza, el cráneo, o como sea, de nada menos que la Muerte.

El niño, Daniel, era una buena opción, pero yo quería hacer realista mi narración y no tenía idea de cómo piensa un chico, sin mencionar que no era un personaje que me gustara demasiado, además que durante toda la parte de la historia en que el duende entretiene a la Muerte el chico está enfermo en su cama y no se entera de nada. Descartado.

La otra elección obvia era el hombrecito del azulejo, al que el niño llamaba Martinito. Pero Martinito era otro personaje que no me gustaba dentro de un cuento repleto de personajes que no me gustaban, y yo no sabía tampoco cómo se suponía que relataría la historia un enano pintado en un azulejo. Descartado también.

Di con la solución por pura casualidad. Releí el cuento, en la esperanza de inspirarme, y encontré justo el pasaje que necesitaba: decía el cuento que quienes pueden ver a la Muerte (perros, gatos y ratones) huyen de ella o enloquecen a la cuadra con sus chillidos, pero ante la aparición del enano los gatos que habían sido trastornados por la Muerte se sorprenden tanto que dejan de maullar. También la "gata gris" que parece pertenecer al niño y que él arrastra hasta el azulejo para mostrársela al hombrecito aparece nombrada un par de veces, y eso acabó por decidirme.

Ahí estaba: eso yo podía imaginármelo bastante mejor. Un gato de la casa, cómodo y un poco haragán, que sabe que 'la cría' de su ama, el niño, está enfermo. Llega la Muerte, el gato se aterroriza, y observa desde una prudente distancia todos los hechos, con mentalidad gatuna, sin entenderlos a veces del todo, pero describiéndolos lo suficiente como para que cualquiera que lea el cuento sepa de qué se trata.

Mi narración era más corta que el cuento original, pero no se dejaba nada esencial. Yo había recortado todo lo que no pudiera saber un gato o que no le importara, como lo que pensaba la Muerte cuando el hombrecito se le acercaba o las descripciones físicas de los médicos que atendían al chico.

—Terminé —le informé a Edward, satisfecha con mi trabajo, mientras guardaba los últimos cambios del documento.

—Yo también —sonrió él, que se había sacado los zapatos y había estado sentado sobre mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y una computadora portátil en el regazo, tipeando velozmente—. Me gusta que nos hayan dado algo creativo que hacer. Es un cambio agradable.

Asentí al tiempo que me levantaba de delante de mi prehistórica computadora y me iba a sentar a su lado. Charlie aún no había llegado, pero habíamos dejado la puerta de mi dormitorio abierta de par en par, a fin de evitar sospechas y sermones.

—¿Desde qué personaje escribiste? —quise saber.

—Empecé a escribir desde la Muerte, pero es un personaje que el cuento ya explora mucho. Probé con uno de los criados, pero no me convenció. Al final, lo escribí desde la perspectiva de la madre de Daniel, el niño enfermo, pero no estoy seguro de haberle dado un enfoque femenino muy acertado… ¿podrías leerlo y decirme qué te parece, por favor? —me pidió con una expresión de súplica tal que me derritió por completo.

—Claro. ¿Podrías leer el mío y decirme si se entiende al menos quién es el que narra la historia? —le pedí yo.

—Por supuesto. Será un placer —sonrió él, y cambiamos puestos.

Edward se sentó delante de mi computadora, que en comparación con la moderna y compacta máquina de Edward parecía provenir de la era paleozoica, período devónico. Quiero de decir que parecía provenir de hace unos 345 millones de años y era anterior a los dinosaurios, que aparecieron hace "sólo" 193 millones de años.

Delirios aparte, empecé a leer el relato de Edward.

—_Padre nuestro, que estás en el Cielo, santificado sea Tu nombre… _

_Es cerca de medianoche y mi hijo está muriéndose. Los médicos dicen que la enfermedad hará crisis hoy, y que si mi niño sobrevive a la noche lo más probable es que se cure. Yo sólo puedo rezar y rogar por la vida de mi pequeño. Nadie me asegura que mi hijo llegue con vida al día siguiente. _

_Otro sollozo escapa de mi boca, mientras mi niño se remueve en su camita, atormentado por la fiebre. Me santiguo y vuelvo a rezar. _

—_Ave María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor sea contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús… _

_Le rezo a María. Ella fue madre, ella también tuvo un hijo, si alguien comprende mi dolor y desesperación, es ella. "Por favor, por favor", le ruego mentalmente, "salva a mi hijo". _

_La casa está en silencio. Las criadas están rezando también. Di orden de que todos en la casa caminaran rozando apenas el suelo, como si fuesen ángeles, a fin de no interrumpir el sueño de mi hijo. La fiebre lo consume, en los últimos días nunca durmió más de una o dos horas seguidas. En sueños, en delirios, solía llamarme, a veces en susurros, a veces en gritos estrangulados. Y yo sólo podía quedarme sentada a un lado de su lecho, refrescando su frente con paños fríos y rogándole internamente a Dios que no se llevara a mi hijo, es muy pequeño, por favor, él no, él no… _

_Angustias, mi hermana, prometió una peregrinación a la Basílica de la Virgen del Luján si Daniel se recupera. La semana pasada, cuando la fiebre de mi hijo aumentaba, prometió hacer la peregrinación descalza. Esta noche, mientras mi hijo deliraba sobre un azulejo y alguien llamado Martinito, Angustias prometió entre sollozos que haría la peregrinación de rodillas, si eso salvaba a Daniel. _

_Son las once y media de la noche. La casa está quieta, silenciosa como una tumba. Sólo hay una vela encendida, al lado de la cama de Daniel. En el patio, percibo una sombra oscura en el borde del aljibe. No está bien definida, pero tiene algo de siniestro… de sobrenatural… de macabro. _

El relato de Edward seguía, con la atención de la madre, que veníamos a saber a mitad del relato que se llamaba Jimena, dividida entre el lecho de su hijo agonizante y el patio, que veía a través de la ventana. El que la Muerte no fuese claramente visible sino una especie de amenaza espectral la volvía mucho más temible y aterradora que la descripción del esqueleto verdoso fosforescente vestido con anticuadas ropas de gala.

El aullido que Jimena, la madre del pequeño Daniel, escuchaba cuatro minutos después de la medianoche le helaba la sangre en las venas y la hacía santiguarse tres veces, rogando que "esa pobre alma en pena encuentre descanso". La sombra oscura desaparecía, y con ella, la opresión en el corazón de la narradora. También el niño empezaba a respirar con más facilidad y la fiebre cedía lentamente. Al fin, agotada, la madre se dormía en una silla al lado de la cama de su hijo.

Cuando despertaba muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, su mano derecha estaba entre las de su hijo, que le sonreía con cansancio, pero completa lucidez. El chico todavía estaba pálido y delgado, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Después de una comida ligera, el niño dormía varias horas seguidas en un descanso tranquilo y reparador. Los médicos, que iban a verlo más tarde, confirmaban que lo peor había pasado. El niño reía. Jimena lloraba de alegría, abrazada a su hermana Angustias, que lloraba y reía a la vez. El relato de Edward acababa poco después, narrando los festejos de toda la casa por la recuperación del niño, sin entrar en detalles sobre la recuperación del azulejo y demás.

Acabé de leerlo con un nudo en la garganta. Yo no tenía hijos ni planes de tenerlos, pero no me costaba imaginar que debía ser así como se sentía una madre al ver su hijito gravemente enfermo. El ambiente, con la presencia ominosa de la Muerte en el patio, insinuada pero no mostrada, el suspenso, la tensión, estaban muy bien manejados.

En comparación, mi relato desde el punto de vista del gato era una porquería. No es que yo pretendiera competir con Edward, pero no podía evitar comparar, y mi estúpido gato narrador era un idiota. Ni siquiera me gustaban los gatos. ¿Por qué me había parecido que escribir desde el personaje de un gato era buena idea el primer lugar? ¿Qué sabía yo de gatos, de todos modos?

—¡Es genial, Bella! —rió Edward, señalando la pantalla de mi computadora—. Me encanta. ¡Me encanta! No tenía idea que escribieras tan bien y tan divertido. Si un día encuentras a Kato, quiero adoptarlo de mascota, su mente es la mar de interesante para leer… —su expresión divertida decayó cuando se giró y vio mi cara—. ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

—Kato es un idiota —musité—. No sé por qué escribí eso.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Es excelente! Sin decir exactamente qué es lo que pasa, uno se da cuenta perfectamente, y las observaciones de Kato son brillantes —me aseguró Edward, que ahora parecía un poco preocupado.

—Hasta el nombre del gato es estúpido —gruñí.

—Al contrario, es interesante que lo llamaras "gato" al gato, pero en esperanto —me aseguró Edward.

—¿Esperanto? —repetí, deseando que la tierra me tragara—. ¡Se suponía que era español!

—Eh, no. _Kato_ es esperanto. _Gato_ es español —me corrigió Edward gentilmente.

—No sirvo ni para ponerle nombre a un miserable gato… _kato_... _gato_… como sea —gemí, agarrándome la cabeza con las dos manos.

Edward pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora tratando de convencerme que ni Kato era un idiota ni yo una estúpida, que mi narración era buena y que su historia rezumaba dramatismo, mientras que el tono de humor de la mía era mucho mejor. Yo insistía en que el gato era un imbécil y yo una imbécil al cuadrado por inventar un gato imbécil y escribir un cuento que era un certificado de pobreza intelectual.

Nos interrumpió la llegada de Charlie, que si no hubiésemos pasado el resto de la tarde discutiendo. No mencioné más el tema, pero me propuse borrar mi miserable redacción en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad y escribir algo mejor. Todavía tenía tiempo hasta el lunes, ya se me ocurriría algo.

.

El jueves la profesora Buchwurm no tuvo mejor idea que aparecer luciendo un ajustado vestido tejido de lana color amarillo canario con mangas muy largas y falda muy corta, acompañado de un can-can [pantymedias] de nylon negras con un calado de rosas. Para completar, borceguíes suela de tractor y accesorios plateados tintineantes. Por primera vez, llevaba una vincha en lugar de su habitual pañuelo de seda en el cabello enrulado.

Por supuesto, a esta altura su excéntrica forma de vestirse ya era la comidilla de todo Forks, tanto o más que los avances en el "caso Berty". Había gente que hacía apuestas sobre qué aparecería modelando la profesora Buchwurm el día siguiente, y no me abandona la sospecha que el que Tyler pidiera salir en clase de Biología explicándole al profesor que tenía diarrea se debía a una apuesta perdida.

Terminamos de trabajar _El hombrecito del azulejo_, tras hacer un intenso repaso de todos los personajes secundarios y las estrategias de cada tipo de narrador. Después, la profesora respondió algunas preguntas. Ángela quiso saber si podía escribirlo desde el punto de vista del ángel de la guarda de Daniel, el niño enfermo, o si la inclusión de un personaje que no sólo no aparecía en el cuento sino que era fuertemente religioso no sería lo ideal.

—Ángela, yo evalúo redacción, ortografía, asimilación al cuento y estética literaria —explicó la profesora—. Usted puede incluir ángeles, demonios y todas las criaturas religiosas que quiera, siempre que no convierta su redacción en un panfleto.

—¿Podemos escribirlo desde otra persona, así, que sabe todo lo que pasa pero no es un personaje? —preguntó Austin.

—Eso se llama un narrador omnisciente —corrigió la profesora frunciendo las cejas—. Y no, no puede hacerlo. La consigna dice claramente que debe ser un narrador personaje, inmerso en la historia.

—¿Puedo escribirlo desde un objeto inanimado? —preguntó Ben con un poco de timidez.

La profesora parpadeó un poco sorprendida.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no, en realidad? No se me había ocurrido, pero tampoco se me había ocurrido escribirlo desde el ángel de la guarda —admitió la profesora—. ¿Desde qué objeto pensaba escribirlo, eh…?

—Ben —completó él—. Hum, no estoy seguro, pero pensé en contarlo desde cómo lo vería… bueno, sentiría, o como sea… la pared de la galería. Ya sabe, por todo eso de "si las paredes hablaran", y es ahí donde está el azulejo con el hombrecito, y donde el chico juega… no sé, me pareció buena idea.

—Es una excelente idea, y voy a estar encantada de leerlo —aseguró la profesora con una sonrisa.

Yo permanecía en el más absoluto silencio. No tenía preguntas, y me convencía cada vez más que lo que había escrito era una tontería en cuatro patas (en más de un sentido). ¿Pero cómo entonces? Todas las buenas ideas se les habían ocurrido a los demás por lo visto…

—Eh, yo lo quiero escribir como si fuese la Muerte, ¿puedo?

Bufé. Por lo visto, no _todas_ las buenas ideas tenían dueño ya. O no todos mis compañeros tenían buenas ideas. O al menos Mike no tenía.

—Puede, por supuesto —respondió la profesora.

—¡Y yo desde el hombrecito del azulejo! —chilló Jessica.

Genial. Ésos dos sí que eran tal para cual.

—Puede, claro que sí —concedió la profesora—. ¿Hay más dudas?

—¡Que nadie más escriba como si fuese el duende del azulejo! —advirtió Jessica.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber la profesora, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Porque ya lo escribo yo! —respondió Jessica como si fuese obvio.

—Justo por eso me parecería interesante que alguien más también escriba desde ese personaje. Dos personas pueden ver cosas completamente distintas tras mirar por la misma ventana —contestó la profesora con más paciencia de la que Jessica en mi opinión merecía.

Jessica entornó los ojos, pero no replicó.

—Espero sus trabajos sin falta en mi casilla de correo el lunes —advirtió la profesora Buchwurm—. El horario no importa, siempre que lleguen con fecha de lunes. Esta tarde voy a enviarles un nuevo cuento, que vamos a empezar a trabajar mañana, por lo que doy por sentado que lo leerán con atención antes de nuestra clase de mañana. Oh, y repasen sus apuntes de historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, eso les ayudará a comprender mejor el contexto.

—¿Cómo se llama el cuento? —preguntó Ben con interés.

La respuesta de la profesora estaba acompañada por una sonrisa triste:

—_Mil grullas de papel_.

.

* * *

**El cuento existe, es de Eleanor Coerr y pueden leerlo, quitando los espacios, en: **

h tt p : / / enelmundodelafloryelsauce . blogspot . com /2007/11/ la-leyenda-de-las-mil-grullas . html

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bienvenidos. **


	5. El cuento

**¡Hola, lectores! La enorme mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, y el cuento original ****_Mil grullas de papel_, tampoco. Yo sólo los tomo prestados, tanto a los personajes como al cuento. **

**Nos vamos acercando al punto de inflexión del fic. En el capítulo siguiente… se desencadena la acción. **

** ¡Gracias por leer! **

* * *

.

**Capítulo Cuatro: el cuento**

.

Al igual que en los casos anteriores, el cuento nos esperaba cuando llegamos a casa esa tarde. Mientras mi vieja computadora y la lentísima conexión de Internet descargaban trabajosamente el archivo adjunto, yo me armé de paciencia en la silla.

—Bueno, otro cuento fantástico —mascullé, viendo que tenía cinco minutos restantes para finalizar la descarga.

—No, éste no es fantástico. Lo leí antes una vez, y es de tipo ficción histórica —explicó Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—¿"Ficción histórica"? —repetí, sin entender. ¿Era ficción o era historia?

—Tiene un marco histórico bien definido y realista, pero los personajes son ficticios. Eso que el cuento narra pasó, pero no a alguien con estos nombres, porque son personajes, no personas reales —explicó Edward—. Como la película _Titanic_: es verdad que el barco existió y se hundió, pero no hay indicios históricos a favor de que hubiese una pasajera de nombre Rose DeWitt Bukater ni un pasajero llamado Jack Dawson a bordo. Los realizadores se valieron de un hecho histórico como fue el hundimiento del barco para crear una historia paralela, posible, pero no real.

—No puedo creer que hayas citado una película protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet —me sonreí, tentada de risa—. ¿Desde cuándo usas ejemplos tan poco académicos?

Estoy segura que de poder, Edward se hubiese sonrojado.

—Perdí una apuesta contra Jasper y tuve que acompañar a Alice al cine en lugar de él cuando se estrenó la película —explicó él con una sonrisa torcida—. Emmett se rió dos horas seguidas de mí, hasta que Rosalie le exigió ir al cine también. Por si fuera poco, a Rose le gustó tanto la película que fueron a verla nueve veces más.

No pude evitarlo, me tuve que reír también al imaginarme a Emmett en el cine con cara de aburrimiento al lado de una Rosalie pendiente de la pantalla.

Algo captó mi atención en la periferia de mi vista: un mensaje de error titilaba en la pantalla de mi computadora. No tuve el autocontrol de reprimir un gruñido cuando vi que "la conexión fue interrumpida mientras se descargaba el archivo. Fallo en la descarga de Mil_grullas_de_ ¿Desea reiniciar la descarga del archivo?"

—Genial. A este ritmo, será medianoche hasta que consiga bajar el cuento —refunfuñé, aceptando reiniciar la descarga, que iba más lento todavía que la primera vez.

—Si quieres, puedo contártelo —ofreció Edward.

—Gracias, pero prefiero leerlo completo, en lugar de que me cuentes de qué se trata —dije en un gruñido, todavía enfurecida con mi computadora.

—Me refería a que puedo narrártelo —se corrigió Edward, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Lo recuerdo de memoria, letra por letra. Sería como si yo estuviese leyéndotelo en voz alta.

Lo consideré por un momento. Yo normalmente prefería la lectura silenciosa, pero por lo visto no habría manera de tener el cuento en mi pantalla hasta dentro de un buen rato. Edward tenía una voz maravillosa, y no me cabía duda que recordaría hasta los puntos y las comas del cuento. ¿Por qué no, entonces?

—Sí, por favor —le pedí—. Cuéntamelo.

Edward se aclaró innecesariamente la garganta y compuso una expresión solemne que me hizo soltar una risita.

—Ven aquí —me dijo con una sonrisa, y me retrepé en su regazo, el lugar más confortable del mundo, por muy duro y frío que estuviese. Él me rodeó con sus brazos cuando apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, justo donde estaría latiendo su corazón—. El cuento se titula _Mil grullas de papel _ y empieza así:

_»__Naomi Watanabe y Toushiro Ueda creían que el mundo era joven. Como todos los niños. Porque ellos eran jóvenes en el mundo también, como todos los niños. Pero el mundo era muy viejo entonces, en el año 1945, y otra vez estaba en guerra. Naomi y Toushiro no entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando._

_»__Desde que recordaban, sus pequeñas vidas en la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima se habían desarrollado del mismo modo: en un clima de sobresaltos, entre adultos callados y tristes, compartiendo con ellos los escasos granos de arroz que flotaban en la sopa diaria y el miedo que dominaba las reuniones familiares de cada anochecer en torno a las noticias de la radio, que hablaban de luchas y muerte por todas partes.  
_

_»__Sin embargo, creían que el mundo era joven y esperaban ansiosos cada día para descubrirlo._

_»__Y también se estaban descubriendo el uno al otro. Se contemplaban de reojo durante el camino a la escuela, cuando suponían que sus miradas levantaban murallas y nadie más que ellos podía atravesar ese imaginario camino de ojos a ojos._

El cuento seguía narrando lo que sólo puede describirse como un inocente enamoramiento infantil. Los dos niños casi no hablaban, acostumbrados como estaban el silencio, pero se buscaban con la mirada, se amaban a la distancia. Toushiro solía dejarle a Naomi su almuerzo, viendo que la niña casi no traía nada que comer. Los dos lamentaban para sus adentros la llegada de las vacaciones, porque significaba que dejarían de verse por un mes y medio.

Los dos soñaban con la paz, aunque ninguno de los dos chicos sabía qué era eso exactamente, pero a juzgar como los adultos hablaban del fin de la guerra, debía ser algo muy hermoso. Los abuelos de Toushiro seguían amasando artefactos de cerámica, pese a que ya no vendían ninguno, "para cuando termine la guerra". Naomi, que ayudaba en su casa a remendar la ropa, imaginaba que cada doscientas veinte puntadas podría pedir un deseo, y pedía que la guerra acabara lo antes posible y que Toushiro no la olvidara nunca.

—_Y los dos deseos se cumplieron_—recitaba Edward con una nota de dolor en la voz.

_»__Pero el mundo tenía sus propios planes._

_»__Ocho de la mañana del 6 de Agosto en el cielo de Hiroshima._

_»__Naomi ajusta el obi de su kimono y piensa qué estará haciendo su amigo. A la vez, Toushiro pesca en la isla, mientras se pregunta —¿Qué estará haciendo Naomi?_

_»__En ese momento, un avión enemigo sobrevuela el cielo de Hiroshima. En el avión, hombres blancos que siguen órdenes y la bomba atómica surca por primera vez un cielo. El cielo de Hiroshima._

_»__Un repentino resplandor ilumina extrañamente la ciudad._

_»__En ella, una madre alienta a su hijo por última vez.  
_

_»__Dos viejas trenzan bambú por última vez.  
_

_»__Una docena de niños cantan: "Donguri—Koro Koro—Donguri Ko..." por última vez.  
_

_»__Cientos de mujeres repiten sus gestos habituales por última vez.  
_

_»__Miles de hombres piensan en mañana por última vez._

_»__Naomi sale para hacer unos recados._

_»__Silenciosa explota la bomba. Hierven, de repente, las aguas del río._

_»__Y medio millón de japoneses, medio millón de seres humanos, se desintegran esa mañana. Y con ellos desaparecen edificios, árboles, calles, animales, puentes y el pasado de Hiroshima._

_»__Ya ninguno de los supervivientes podrá volver a reflejarse en el mismo espejo, ni abrir de nuevo la puerta de su casa, ni retomar ningún camino querido._

_»__Nadie será ya quien era._

_»__Hiroshima arrasada por un hongo atómico._

_»__Hiroshima es el sol, ese 6 de Agosto de 1945. Un sol explotando_—musitó Edward en voz baja.

Un jadeo escapó a mi boca. Yo tenía una noción vaga, desdibujada, sobre la bomba atómica y que Japón se había rendido incondicionalmente después del bombardeo. Eso había puesto fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Pero jamás se me había ocurrido que el precio de poner fin a la guerra había sido ése. Desde luego, habría muertos, lo hay en todas las guerra, pero imaginarme a medio millón de personas siendo borradas del mapa, las aguas del río hirviendo…

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, ansiosa.

—¿Eso es historia o ficción? —pregunté, insegura de querer saber la verdad.

—Naomi y Toushiro son ficción. La bomba y la destrucción… son parte de la historia —explicó Edward en voz triste—. Es verdad que las personas que estaban más cerca del epicentro, del "punto cero", donde impactó la bomba, quedaron… carbonizadas. No quedó nada de ellos, más que un montoncito de cenizas. Vi fotos que hay en el Museo de la Paz de Hiroshima, y son impresionantes.

—¿Estuviste en Hiroshima? —pregunté con interés.

—Hace unos veinte años —asintió Edward—. Las fotos son impactantes, pero algunos de los objetos que hay son tanto o más impresionantes todavía… seguramente, alguna vez vista la foto de la botella de Coca—cola que parece aplastada, como derretida, a causa del calor de la bomba —yo asentí, esa foto era muy conocida—. Esa botella, o una muy parecida, está en el museo. Un par de vitrinas más lejos, hay una camisita de bebé, desgarrada y parcialmente carbonizada. No quiero ni imaginar cómo habrá terminada el niño que vestía esa camisa. Es muy pequeña. El niño que la usaba no puede haber tenido más de unos meses, un año como mucho.

Edward se quedó en silencio, y yo me arriesgué a echarle un vistazo a su cara. Parecía estar esforzándose para ocultar un gran dolor.

—¿Qué puede haber sabido ese bebé de la guerra? ¿Qué mal puede haber hecho, que justifique que lo mataran, y de esa manera? —se preguntó Edward en voz baja—. Esa bomba atómica fue lanzada sobre una ciudad repleta de civiles: mujeres, niños, ancianos… de gente que no estaba armada ni dispuesta a herir a nadie. Eso fue… eso fue _degradante_ para quienes lanzaron la bomba. Para nosotros. Para nuestro país. Para el presidente Harry Truman y sus asesores y ministros y todos los que apoyaron esa masacre.

El nudo que yo tenía en la garganta creció cuando comprendí que los "hombres blancos" que volaban en el "avión enemigo" eran soldados estadounidenses. Compatriotas míos.

—Siempre escuché que ése había sido el único modo de acabar con la guerra —musité—. Aunque la idea de guerra y gente que muriera no me gusta nada, siempre di por sentado que si eso había puesto fin a la lucha no debía ser tan malo… nunca me pregunté a qué precio llegó el fin de la guerra —admití en un murmullo.

—La mayoría de la gente no quiso preocuparse por eso. Lo principal era que la guerra había terminado por fin. No fue muy distinto en mi familia —musitó Edward con vergüenza—. Nuestra primera reacción fue alivio ante el fin de la lucha. Lo único que importaba era que no habría más guerra; si la condición era la muerte de unas cuantas personas desconocidas en un país enemigo, así sea. Carlisle fue el único que de inmediato palideció y rogó que fuese mentira, que no hubiese sido a ese costo el fin de la lucha. Los demás tardamos más en comprender que no eran "unas cuantas personas", sino varios miles de personas, que habían estado ocupadas en sus quehaceres un momento y ya no existían al siguiente.

—Es horrible —no pude evitar sollozar, con la cara escondida en el hombro de Edward—. El cuento es espantoso. ¿Por qué la profesora nos dio este cuento? Yo creí que el anterior era desagradable, pero éste va a ocasionarme pesadillas.

—El cuento no termina ahí. Toushiro y Naomi sobrevivieron al bombardeo —dijo Edward, acariciándome la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Sobrevivieron? —pregunté, llena de esperanza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres oír el final? —preguntó él a su vez, con una débil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Claro —respondí, ansiosa.

—_En Diciembre, Toushiro logró averiguar dónde estaba Naomi_ —siguió narrando Edward—. _Y que aún estaba viva._

_»__Ella y su familia internados en un hospital de una localidad próxima a Hiroshima. Como tantos otros cientos de miles que también habían sobrevivido al horror, aunque el horror estuviese ahora instalado dentro de ellos, en su propia sangre._

_»__Y para ese hospital marchó Toushiro una mañana. Naomi se encontraba en una cama situada junto a la ventana. Ya no tenía sus trenzas. Apenas una tenue pelusilla oscura._

—¿Qué tenía Naomi? —no pude evitar interrumpir, ansiosa.

—Leucemia —explicó Edward en voz baja—. Muchos de los que sobrevivieron el bombardeo sufrieron sus consecuencias a largo plazo… la radiación fue tan intensa que causó muchísimos casos de leucemia entre quienes habían estado en un radio de varios kilómetros del lugar en que impactó la bomba.

—Sigue, por favor —le pedí, acurrucándome más contra él.

—_Naomi_ _se encontraba en una cama situada junto a la ventana_ —repitió Edward, retomando la narración—. _Ya no tenía sus trenzas. Apenas una tenue pelusilla oscura. Sobre la mesa, unas cuantas grullas de papel tiradas._

_»__—Voy a morir, Toushiro...— susurró—. Nunca llegaré a doblar las mil grullas que me hacen falta..._

_»__Con el corazón encogido, Toushiro contó los que estaban dispersos sobre la mesa. Solo veinte grullas. Después, las juntó cuidadosamente antes de guardarlas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_»__—Te vas a poner bien, Naomi —le dijo entonces, pero si amiga no le oía ya, había quedado dormida._

_»__El niño salió del hospital bebiéndose las lágrimas._

—¿Para qué necesitaba mil grullas de papel? —pregunté, comprendiendo por fin a qué se debía el título del cuento, pero sin entender qué tenía que ver con la niña enferma.

—La tradición japonesa dice que quien pliegue mil grullas de papel obtiene una larga vida o la cura de una enfermedad. Naomi quería vivir, y tenía la esperanza que las mil grullas le ayudaran a curarse —explicó Edward—. ¿Sigo? —yo sólo asentí, rogando mentalmente que el milagro funcionara.

—_Ni la madre, ni el padre, ni los tíos de Toushiro entendieron aquella noche el porqué de la misteriosa desaparición de casi todos los papeles que hasta ese día había allí _—siguió Edward con una débil sonrisa.  
_  
__»__Hojas de diario, viejos cuadernos y hasta algún libro parecían haberse esfumado mágicamente._

_»__En la habitación, Toushiro velaba entre sombras. Abrió el armario, cogió la pila de papeles que había ido recolectando en secreto y volvió a su cama._

_»__La tijera la llevaba oculta bajo sus ropas._

_»__Y así, en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquellas horas, recortó primero novecientos ochenta cuadraditos y luego los dobló, uno por uno, hasta completar las mil grullas que ansiaba Naomi, tras sumarles las que ella misma había hecho._

El cuento seguía narrando cómo Toushiro llevaba las grullas hasta el hospital, y las colgaba sobre la cama de Naomi, que estaba dormida, pero despertaba para encontrarlas colgadas sobre su cama y le agradecía a su amigo. El chico salía de la habitación de Naomi sin darse vuelta, triste.

La voz de Edward descendió una octava antes de seguir.

—_La niña murió al día siguiente_ —musitó, y a mí se me escapó un débil "¡no!"—. _Un ángel a la intemperie frente a la impiedad de los adultos. ¿Cómo podían mil frágiles aves de papel vencer el horror instalado en su sangre?  
_

_»__Febrero de 1976. Toushiro Ueda cumplió 42 años y vive en Inglaterra. Está casado, tiene tres hijos y es gerente de sucursal de un banco en Londres._

_»__Serio y poco comunicativo como es, ninguno de sus empleados se atreve a preguntarle por qué, entre el aluvión de papeles con importantes informes que habitualmente se juntan sobre su escritorio, siempre hay algunas grullas de origami dispersas al azar._

_»__Grullas desplegando alas en las que se descubren las cifras de la máquina de calcular._

_»__Grullas surgidas de pañuelos de mesa con impresos de los más sofisticados restaurantes..._

_»__Grullas y más grullas._

_»__Y los empleados comentan, divertidos, que el gerente debe de creer en aquella superstición japonesa._

_»__—Algún día completará las mil... — decían entre risas—. ¿Se animará entonces a colgarlas sobre su escritorio?_

_»__Nadie sospechaba, siquiera, la entrañable relación que esas grullas tienen con la perdida Hiroshima de su niñez. Con su perdido primer amor._

»Fin —completó Edward con voz suave.

Una mano pálida, helada y gentil estaba secando mis lágrimas con un impecable pañuelo blanco unos segundos más tarde. En el silencio, fui capaz de oír mis sollozos con toda claridad.

.

Cociné hamburguesas de pescado con papas al horno esa noche. Aunque la comida tenía buena pinta, yo sólo picoteé media hamburguesa y algunos bocados de papas. Debo haber tenido muy mala cara, porque hasta Charlie se dio cuenta.

—Bells, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó con cautela.

—Estoy bien —respondí sin levantar la mirada del plato.

—Tienes un aspecto… como si algo te estuviese doliendo —murmuró Charlie, preocupado e incómodo a la vez.

—Es que leímos un cuento muy triste para la clase de literatura —expliqué, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

—Ah, bueno, pero sólo fue un cuento —comentó Charlie.

Sé que él no lo dijo restándole importancia. Sé que estaba preocupado por mí y sólo quería animarme. Sé que él sólo quiso hacerme sentir mejor. Charlie no sabía de qué cuento se trataba y fue injusto el modo en reaccioné, pero hay veces en que pasar de la depresión a la furia sólo depende de unas palabras dichas en un momento inoportuno.

—¡No fue _sólo un cuento_! —casi chillé—. Una niña se moría por culpa de la bomba atómica, ¡medio millón de personas se morían! Eso pasó de verdad, no es sólo un cuento, toda esa gente se moría… se murió…

Me quedé sin fuerzas, con lágrimas en los ojos y esforzándome por no derramarlas. A través de mis ojos acuosos vi como Charlie, con ojos muy abiertos, me miraba inseguro de qué decir o hacer.

—¿Qué gente se moría? —preguntó Charlie con cuidado, como temiendo más gritos de mi parte.

—Los habitantes de Hiroshima, cuando… cuando lanzaron la bomba atómica sobre la ciudad —murmuré, usando la tercera persona del plural quizás como un medio inconsciente de alejarme, diferenciarme de tanta crueldad. Me limpié la nariz con la manga, sin importarme que eso fuesen malísimo modales.

—Bells… eso fue en 1945 —dijo Charlie lentamente—. Sabes que yo no había nacido todavía cuando eso pasó, ¿verdad?

Tras hacer un rápido cálculo mental, no tuve más remedio que asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Charlie había nacido al año siguiente.

—Entonces, ya ves cómo esto no puede ser culpa tuya —siguió él, cauteloso—. Es muy triste, pero… no tienes por qué sentirte responsable por lo que pasó antes de que nacieras. O antes de que yo naciera, menos todavía.

—No me siento responsable —musité, empujando los trocitos de hamburguesa alrededor del plato con el tenedor—. Es sólo que… nunca se me había ocurrido verlo desde la mirada de la gente del país que sufrió el bombardeo.

—Era una guerra —comentó Charlie, inseguro—. Japón tampoco fue ningún santo, ¿o qué me dices de Pearl Harbor?

—Fue sobre una flota militar, al menos —murmuré, sintiéndome un poco antipatriótica—. Hiroshima y Nagasaki eran ciudades repletas de civiles.

—También hubo bajas de civiles en el ataque a Pearl Herbor —me hizo ver Charlie, ceñudo.

—¡Pero es distinto! —insistí.

—Y yo no había oído de medio millón, sino de entre 100.000 y 120.000 muertos en Japón por las bombas atómicas. Las dos —acotó Charlie, enfatizando el gesto con un movimiento del tenedor.

—¿Te parecen poco 100.000 muertos? —siseé en respuesta.

—Me parecen menos que 500.000 —replicó Charlie, ceñudo—. ¿De dónde sacaste esas cifras?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

—Voy —medio gruñí, feliz de tener una buena razón para dejar la mesa.

Fui hasta la puerta a pisotones, frustrada, enojada y triste a partes iguales. Abría la puerta de un tirón, sólo para encontrarme a Edward, con expresión preocupada de pie en el porche.

—Hola —me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando me lancé a sus brazos—. Pude imprimir el cuento en casa y te traje una copia.

—No me hables del cuento —gimoteé—. Charlie y yo estábamos peleando por eso.

—Sí, los oí —asintió él, hundiendo la nariz en mi cabello e inhalando profundamente—. Sabes que él tiene razón, al menos en parte, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —me desasí de él y lo miré un tanto perpleja—. ¿Cómo que Charlie tiene razón? ¿Quién estuvo hablando esta tarde de lo injusto que fue atacar civiles, el museo, la botella derretida y la camisita quemada…?

—Es cierto todo eso —se apresuró a explicar Edward—, sólo estoy diciendo que no puedes analizar el bombardeo sin estudiar todo el proceso previo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es cierto que el ataque sobre una población civil fue injusto, y también es cierto que Japón atacó la flota militar atracada en Pearl Herbor para inutilizar la marina estadounidense y así poder llevar adelante sus planes expansionistas sin temer ataques de los Estados Unidos… Como tantas veces, los que sufrieron realmente las consecuencias de la guerra son quienes menos tenían que ver, es decir, la población civil indefensa.

—Bella, ¿quién es? —preguntó Charlie a gritos desde la cocina.

—Es Edward —le respondí con otro grito, por sobre mi hombro.

—¿Por qué no lo haces pasar? ¡El pobre debe estar helándose! —respondió Charlie con otro grito, sin moverse de su silla en la cocina.

Conteniendo la risa, Edward y yo entramos a casa tomados de la mano.

—Buenas noches, Charlie —saludó Edward con una inclinación de cabeza—. Buen provecho.

—Gracias. Siéntate, muchacho —invitó, señalando una silla desocupada.

—Gracias —Edward tomó asiento y me alcanzó unos papeles impresos resguardados en un folio plástico—. Tu copia.

—Gracias —dije, tomando las hojas sin mirar ni el título, a fin de evitarme otra discusión.

—Charlie, ¿vio el partido? —le preguntó Edward, con lo que toda la atención de mi papá se focalizó en él—. Los Marines sí que dieron una paliza hoy.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos mientras Charlie y Edward se sumergían en una profunda, detallada y a mi ver aburridísima revisión de cada jugada y cada minuto del partido.

Lavé los platos, vasos y demás cosas de la cena con la discusión del partido como música de fondo. Al menos los dos se llevaban bien… bueno, Edward siempre le había caído bien a Charlie, una vez que le perdonó lo de mi intento de fuga a Phoenix (porque aunque la que había salido corriendo era yo, la culpa era toda de Edward, según Charlie) cuando fue lo de James, aunque Charlie seguía tan ignorante como el primer día de las verdaderas razones detrás de mi intento de escape.

—… y no hay modo de que no ganen el siguiente partido también —completó Charlie, muy satisfecho, alguna explicación anterior a la que yo no había prestado atención.

—Si ya terminaron de arreglar el mundo del béisbol, creo que el partido empezó hace unos minutos —les indiqué, mirando el reloj.

Charlie casi saltó de la silla y se fue a toda velocidad hacia el televisor.

—¿Vienes, Edward? —preguntó en voz alta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—No, gracias —respondió Edward en voz alta desde la cocina—. Tengo algo mucho más hermoso para ver aquí —me dijo en voz baja, abrazándome.

—¿Qué pasó con tu vista perfecta? —pregunté en un murmullo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

—Sigue tan perfecta como siempre, desde luego —musitó él con una sonrisa.

—Compórtense —ordenó Charlie con un tono de amenaza en la voz, pero demasiado inmerso en el partido como para tomarse el trabajo de ir hasta la cocina a ver qué hacíamos o al menos girar la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward respetuosamente.

—Por supuesto que no —completé yo, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward con los dientes.

Él dio un pequeño jadeo antes de separarme gentilmente de él.

—Bella, acabo de prometer que me comportaría —murmuró, los ojos brillando de un modo que me causó mariposas en el estómago.

—Yo no prometí nada —le dije, relamiéndome los labios. No tenía idea de dónde salía mi lado travieso, pero no iba a detenerme a hiper analizarlo en ese momento.

—¿Qué te llevó a discutir con Charlie hoy? —preguntó Edward.

La pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Edward sí que sabía cómo cambiar de tema… Nos sentamos y le conté en voz baja qué había pasado. Él me escuchó con toda atención, y me dejó despotricar contra Charlie y los gustos literarios de la profesora Buchwurm durante un rato antes de intervenir.

—Veremos qué dice la profesora mañana en la clase de literatura. Estoy seguro que el cuento habrá… suscitado todo tipo de opiniones, muchas de ellas bastante polémicas, entre los estudiantes y sus familias —dijo Edward cautelosamente—. Alice me advirtió que me preparara para algunas opiniones bastante fuertes.

.

Lo que menos puede decirse de la clase de literatura del viernes es que fue aburrida.

Los padres de Lauren le habían escrito una muy enérgica nota de protesta al director, diciendo que estaban preocupados por el tipo de educación que su hija recibía y el material que se trataba en clase. El director, que no tenía idea de lo que estábamos estudiando en literatura, no tuvo mejor idea que detener a Tyler cuando iba a clase y preguntarle qué estábamos estudiando.

Tyler, que la mayoría del tiempo estaba más pendiente de las curvas de la profesora que de lo que ella decía, explicó que el cuento se llamaba _Cien grillos de papel_ y que se trataba de una niña que se moría y un niño que estaba triste por eso.

Afortunadamente el director detuvo la cadena de equívocos ahí y decidió hablar con la profesora directamente.

Todo esto me lo contó Edward en episodios susurrados entre una clase y la siguiente. Los dos nos reímos de lo lindo con las explicaciones de Tyler y la imposibilidad del director de entender qué tenía de peligroso un cuento de las características que Tyler describía.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de clases, el aula hervía de murmullos. Lauren parecía convencida que iban a echar a la profesora gracias a la nota de sus padres (_obvio_) y estaba muy satisfecha por eso, lo que la llevó a pelearse con Jessica, que estaba encantada con la profesora y le prometió a Lauren que si echaban a la profesora Buchwurm ella, Jessica, no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida.

Mike, que no tenía ni había tenido nunca demasiado interés por la literatura y no había leído el cuento, intentaba que alguien se lo explicara rápidamente antes de que la clase empezara. El problema era que había cuatro personas tratando de explicárselo a la vez, y no hacían más que estorbarse unos a otros.

Tyler alardeaba de su confianza con el director a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo.

En eso, llegó la profesora y empezó la hora de clases. Ese día ni siquiera la profesora Buchwurm, que apareció con un vestido verde hoja muy ajustado que en la parte inferior tenía unos desgarros que pretendían ser artísticos pero sólo hacían que el vestido pareciera haber sido atacado por un perro, consiguió distraernos del tema del cuento... bueno, a la mayoría de nosotros, creo que Tyler no enteró de gran cosa de las _Mil grullas de papel_, pero debía saberse de memoria el vestido para el final de la clase.

Pero a la mayoría de los estudiantes, ni el vestido de la profesora Buchwurm, ni su generoso escote, ni los zapatos de plataforma color celeste cielo, ni su abrigo de piel de visón sintética color azul, ni su collar de cuentas rústicas aparentemente hechas de cerámica consiguieron distraernos lo suficiente como para que dejáramos de lado el debate.

La discusión del argumento del cuento derivó muy pronto en una discusión política, y aunque la profesora hizo lo posible por poner paños fríos a la discusión, el griterío fue inevitable. En medio de la locura de argumentos tales como "y, bueno, ¡eran nuestros enemigos!" y "¡pero ellos empezaron, dijo mi papá!", algunos "pobrecitos, tras que son flaquitos y pálidos" y un que otro "pero es nada más que un cuento" hubo algunas ideas interesantes.

Por ejemplo, nos enteramos que el abuelo materno de Angela cayó en Iwo Jima, y que su abuela les había inculcado a todos y cada uno de sus hijos y nietos el aborrecer la guerra, que sólo cuesta vidas de inocentes para colmar la ambición de otros.

Edward marcó un punto interesante al decir que aún en la guerra, consideraba él, ciertos principios no debían perderse, y dejar a los civiles fuera de la lucha era una de esas cosas. Las guerras se producen, o deberían producirse, _entre_ ejércitos, no _contra_ gente que forma parte de tal o cual país porque nació y se crió ahí del mismo modo en que hubiese podido hacerlo en cualquier otro lado.

La profesora Buchwurm, una vez aplacado momentáneamente el debate político, nos contó del caso que inspiró a la autora a escribir el cuento. Era la historia de Sadako Sasaki, una niña japonesa que vivía en Hiroshima junto a su familia y había sobrevivido tanto al bombardeo, como a la lluvia radioactiva que siguió, cuando su madre se refugió junto a Sadako bajo un puente porque la casa había sido destruida. Ella era muy pequeña al momento del bombardeo, sólo tenía dos años. Nueve años más tarde, Sadako era una deportista, campeona regional en carreras, y en una de las competencias se empezó a sentir mal y se desmayó de pronto. En el hospital en que fue internada le detectaron leucemia, consecuencia sin duda de la intensa radiación, y determinaron que le quedaban unos meses de vida.

Sadako no se desanimó, y empezó a plegar grullas de papel en la esperanza de curarse, dado que la tradición dice que las grullas conceden un deseo, generalmente la cura de una enfermedad o una larga vida. Luego Sadako conoció otros casos de niños que también estaban enfermos, y empezó a plegar grullas también para ellos, cosa difícil dado el racionamiento de papel impuesto al país, pero las hizo con lo que podía, incluso cajitas y prospectos de medicamentos. Ya no quería sólo su curación, sino la de los otros chicos y la paz. Sadako no vivió para completar las mil grullas, murió cuando tenía algo más de seiscientas plegadas. Su historia se difundió como un símbolo de esperanza, de una chica que no dejó de desear vivir, y a las grullas, consideradas ancestralmente símbolos de buena suerte, le fue agregado el de ser símbolo de paz. Sus compañeros de escuela completaron las grullas faltantes de Sadako. Más tarde se levantó un monumento a Sadako en el Parque de la Paz, monumento que represente a una niña sosteniendo una grulla de papel, con la leyenda: "Este es nuestro grito, esta es nuestra plegaria: paz en el mundo".

Aunque costó bastante trabajo, llegamos por fin al punto que, creo yo, la profesora apuntaba desde el inicio de la clase. Concluimos de un modo más o menos unánime que la guerra no podía ser buena nunca ni el camino que llevaba a otra cosa que muerte y destrucción.

Sólo respondimos unas pocas preguntas generales de comprensión lectora, y lo hicimos en forma oral. Cuál era el argumento, qué personajes aparecían, dónde tenía lugar la acción, en qué años. Pronto pasamos a lo que, me parece, le interesaba mucho más a la profesora.

—Como actividad —anunció la profesora Buchwurm—, vamos a plegar grullas de papel.

.

* * *

**Se agradecen comentarios y opiniones… ¡Gracias por leer! **


	6. Mil grullas de papel

**¡Tarde, pero seguro! Mi vida humana fue un poco desastrosa estos días, con lluvia, clases suspendidas y demás desastres semi-épicos en la vida de una estudiante pobre que vive a pie... pero estamos en vacaciones de Semana Santa y les dejo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, etcétera... **

**Los dejo con la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Mil grullas de papel**

Aunque costó bastante trabajo, llegamos por fin al punto que, creo yo, la profesora apuntaba desde el inicio de la clase. Concluimos de un modo más o menos unánime que la guerra no podía ser buena nunca ni el camino que llevaba a otra cosa que muerte y destrucción.

—Como actividad, vamos a plegar grullas de papel —explicó la profesora—. Voy a repartirles unos papeles que ya traje recortados, y me gustaría que en cada uno ustedes escriba un mensaje de paz en ellos antes de plegar las grullas.

—¿Va a verse el mensaje de paz cuando terminemos la grulla? —preguntó Jessica, entusiasmada, con un bolígrafo de tinta rosada con brillitos listo en la mano.

—No, va a quedar del lado de adentro —reconoció la profesora, y la expresión de Jessica decayó—. Pero usted sabrá que está ahí, Jessica. Lo importante es lo de adentro, no lo que se ve por fuera.

Aunque no se la veía del todo convencida, Jessica asintió.

La profesora nos entregó a mí un papel celeste y a Edward uno anaranjado. Sin muchas ideas, garabateé "por la paz, y no más guerra" en el centro del papel. Era un mensaje simple y claro, me pareció. Edward escribió en su papel un texto más largo con su impecable caligrafía, pero dobló rápidamente el papel, antes que yo pudiese leerlo.

Entonces, empezaron las instrucciones sobre como plegar la grulla. Empezó bastante fácil. Había que doblar el papel en cuatro, juntado las esquinas. Después, desdoblarlo. Después, doblarlo en diagonal, dos veces. Desdoblarlo.

Seguían los dobleces y desdobles. Lo que yo tenía en las manos no se parecía ni por asomo al modelo terminado que había sobre el escritorio de la profesora, y se me estaban cansando las manos de tanto doblar y plegar. ¿Tenían huellas dactilares los japoneses? Yo empezaba a dudarlo, debían borrárseles con tanto marcar los pliegues…

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, y me consoló un poco ver que casi todos los demás estaban tan desconfiados como yo, cuando no completamente perdidos. Austin estaba mirando con furia un papel verde con múltiples dobleces y un gran rasgón en el medio. Jessica luchaba encarnizadamente con un papel amarillo doblado de un modo decididamente incorrecto. Angela se había quedado con su proyecto de grulla lila un paso atrás y ahora trataba de ver cómo seguir espiando a quienes estaban a su alrededor. La única que no tenía problemas era Whitney, que ya había terminado su grulla y le estaba ayudando a Tyler.

Ups, ahora yo también me había perdido un paso… empecé a plegar una parte como me parecía que era, cuando de pronto Edward puso su mano sobre la mía para detenerme.

—No, para el otro lado —explicó en voz baja.

Intenté para el otro lado.

—Una solapa a la vez —dijo casi sin mover los labios.

—Este pajarraco me supera —mascullé, doblando una solapa a la vez.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —me alentó—. Pero ahora es hacia arriba. No, en un ángulo más cerrado. No _tan_ cerrado, Bella.

—¿Me ves cara de japonesa? ¡No tengo idea cómo se hace esto! —le cuchicheé.

—No tienes cara de japonesa, y yo también estoy aprendiendo. Todos estamos aprendiendo, bueno, excepto Whitney —se corrigió él—. Ahora, levanta esta parte.

—¿Así?

—No, hacia adentro.

—¿Cómo hacia adentro? —protesté—. ¡No se puede! Le estaría retorciendo el cuello.

—Es un papel, Bella. No le estarías retorciendo nada —observó Edward.

Bufé y tiré mi proyecto de grulla sobre la mesa. Edward tomó la suya, un paso más atrás de la mía, y la puso entre los dos.

—Mira, es así: lo levantas… y doblas hacia adentro… así —explicó, demostrándolo a la vez.

Aahh… no era lo mismo decirlo que verlo, eso seguro. Hice lo mismo con mi grulla y, ¡milagro!, funcionó. No sólo funcionó sino que por fin empezó a tomar forma de grulla, algo que a mí me venía sacando de quicio desde hacía un rato.

Un par de toques más y por fin, por fin, tenía una grulla de papel frente a mí. Estaba un poco torcida y manoseada, el papel mostraba dobleces excesivos de las veces que lo había plegado mal, pero yo lo había conseguido. Mi grulla celeste estaba completa.

Edward depositó la suya al lado, y fue como vernos a nosotros dos uno junto al otro: la suya era perfecta, impecable, con una simetría milimétrica y sin un error visible. Una pulcra grulla anaranjada, con las alas desplegadas, como a punto de remontar vuelo.

Miré a mi maltrecha grulla como quien mira a su bicicleta después de haber visto el Rolls Royce de su pariente rico. Tan orgullosa que yo había estado de ella…

.

Aunque el tema se había dado por terminado en clase, a mí seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza lo de la niña que moría, de toda la gente que había muerto… pero sobre todo de la chica, Sadako, que tantas ganas de vivir había tenido, tantas como para emprender la hercúlea tarea de plegar mil grullas de papel.

Aunque mi primera descalabrada grulla no había salido demasiado bien, no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza que mil grullas de papel juntas debían ser algo hermoso. Esa tarde estuve más distraída de lo habitual mientras cumplía mi turno en la tienda de los Newton, y eso no fue muy bueno porque había bastante flujo de gente. Se avecinaban una serie de días soleados, según el pronóstico meteorológico, y la gente estaba entusiasmada de pasarlos al aire libre. Afortunadamente, la señora a la que estuve a punto de darle el vuelto con un margen de veinte dólares a su favor fue tan honrada y amable como para decírmelo.

Cuando por fin regresé a casa, encontré a Charlie comiendo apresuradamente un sándwich de pie en la cocina, con el uniforme puesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, perpleja.

—Da la casualidad que vivo aquí —me respondió en medio de dos bocados.

—Me refiero a… ¿por qué estás aquí a esta hora? ¿Y por qué con el uniforme? ¿Pasó algo? —quise saber, empezando a preocuparme.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual, sólo que tengo que cubrir el turno de la noche esta semana en la estación de policía —suspiró Charlie con desánimo—. Dicen que hará buen tiempo… esperaba cambiarle el turno a Mark e irme a pescar, pero sus suegros festejan cincuenta años de casados, bodas de oro creo que le dicen, y su esposa le dijo que si no iba con ella al festejo, se considerara divorciado. Para colmo, van a quedarse toda la semana en California, para ayudar antes y después de la fiesta, asique… —no completó la frase, mirando con nostalgia hacia el cielo todavía nublado.

—Ah… hum, vamos a vernos poco la semana que viene… Voy a dejarte pescado listo en el congelador, sólo caliéntalo en el microondas, ¿sí? —decidí.

—Bells, sobreviví diecisiete años antes de que vinieras aquí… pero gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo, al pescado?

—En el último estante del congelador —prometí—. Puedes prepararte una ensalada para acompañarlo.

—O puedo acompañarlo con pan. Es más simple —se encogió de hombros él, terminando su sándwich.

—Necesitas un poco de verdura en tu dieta —le recordé—. Comer algo verde y con hojas no va a hacerte mal, todo lo contrario.

—Es comida de conejos —protestó Charlie, lavándose las manos.

—¿Alguna vez viste un conejo con colesterol? —repliqué.

—Sería cuestión de medírselo —repuso Charlie ahí mismo.

No pude evitar reírme. Charlie también se rió un poco.

—Cuídate, y cualquier cosa, me llamas —indicó Charlie.

—Lo prometo —dije.

Charlie dudó un momento, y tras darme un incómodo abrazo, salió.

Subí la escalera y dejé mi mochila en mi dormitorio, a los pies de mi cama. Me recosté un momento en mi cama, sobre las mantas, completamente vestida, e hice un recuento mental de las cosas que quedaban por hacer. Tenía que rehacer la tarea de Literatura, lo que tenía era horrible. Teníamos tarea de biología. Había que lavar ropa, casi no me quedaban jeans limpios. También tendría que planchar, pero eso después. Había fregado el baño el jueves a la tarde, no tendría que preocuparme por eso en lo inmediato. La cocina necesitaría un repaso, pero sólo algo superficial.

La compra de la semana, que yo solía hacerla los sábados a la tarde... Necesitábamos verdura, porque dijera lo que dijera Charlie, yo iba a hacerlo comer ensalada. También dentífrico, papel higiénico, y producto limpiapisos. Sal fina, pan, leche, cereales… carne picada… té en saquitos, que se había acabado… huevos… tocino… un poco de fruta… aceite… azúcar… papas…

Debí haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando desperté estaba completamente oscuro. Momentáneamente desorientada, me sobresalté cuando sentí una brisa fría recorrerme la cara, pero volví a calmarme cuando sentí un brazo firme y deliciosamente helado rodear mi cintura.

—Perdón por despertarte —murmuró la voz aterciopelada de Edward en mi oído.

—Mmhh… me encanta despertar así —suspiré—. ¿Sabes que Charlie está trabajando el turno de la noche esta semana… y que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros? —musité, girándome para apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho.

—Sí, lo sé. Esme llamó a Charlie y le ofreció que te quedaras a dormir en casa, en la habitación de Alice, para que no estuvieses sola durante la noche —mencionó él con una sonrisa transluciéndosele en la voz—. Parece que le contaste a Alice que estarías sola cuando ella llamó para preguntarte por la tarea de biología, y ella quiso invitarte, pero por supuesto necesitaba permiso parental. Charlie dijo que sí, de modo que cuando quieras, podemos irnos.

—¿Voy a pasar la noche en tu casa? —pregunté, completamente despierta.

—Vas a pasar este fin de semana y las noches de la semana que viene en casa… si quieres. No es que pretendiéramos decidir por ti, pero la verdad, a mí me encanta la idea de tenerte cerca casi todo el tiempo —dijo Edward, feliz.

—Déjame juntar mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes, y nos vamos —sonreí entusiasmada.

.

Esme había comprado comida italiana de la buena, traída directamente desde Port Angels. Cuando protesté que era demasiado que hubiese ido hasta allí sólo para comprarme algo de comer, ella sólo sonrió y dijo que Jasper le había hecho el favor de recoger la comida cuando regresaba de Seattle, donde había arreglado "unos asuntos legales". Por si acaso, no pregunté.

Alice quería que viésemos una película antes de que yo me fuese a dormir, pero Edward la convenció no sé cómo de dejarnos solos. Nos fuimos a su habitación, donde me mostró muy satisfecho la cama que había comprado sólo para mí y que era tan grande que cabían sin problema alguno tres personas.

—Edward, ¿te das cuenta que el sofá es lo suficientemente grande y cómodo como para que yo pueda dormir ahí? —pregunté seriamente, mirando de refilón la cama.

—El sofá es para sentarnos, claro que sí, pero nunca te haría dormir en otra cosa que una cama confortable —aseguró él.

—¿Tiene algún otro significado… sentido… razón de estar? —pregunté con un poquito de esperanza que se me coló en la voz.

—No entiendo —respondió Edward, que parecía honestamente confuso.

—La cama… ¿es sólo para dormir? —pregunté en voz bajísima, esperando que el resto de los habitantes de la casa no me escucharan.

Edward pareció honestamente shockeado.

—Bella, nunca caería tan bajo como para invitarte a mi casa para seducirte —repuso murmurando en mi oído.

—¿Y si yo me dejara seducir? —quise saber, abrazándolo.

—Ve a dormir. El cansancio te hace decir cosas que no quieres decir realmente —sonrió él, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—No estoy cansada. Dormí varias horas esta tarde —le recordé—. Estoy muy lúcida.

—Me alegro. Entonces puedo contarte una excelente idea que tuve para tu regalo de cumpleaños —anunció él, sentándose en la cama.

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el brazo del sofá.

—Voy a considerar todo este despliegue como mi regalo de cumpleaños —anuncié—. En serio, comida traída especialmente para mí, una cama en una casa donde nadie duerme y un montón de complicaciones extra ya suenan como un regalo bastante importante.

—Esto no es un regalo; te invitamos a pasar tiempo con nosotros y nos aseguramos que estés cómoda, eso es todo —frunció el ceño Edward—. No, yo estaba pensando en algo pequeño…

—Edward, _no_ quiero una computadora nueva, y menos una notebook o netbook o lap top o como se llamen —le advertí, seria. Conociendo como yo conocía a Edward, el que fuese algo pequeño no impediría que fuese caro y ostentoso.

—Me refería a algo más pequeño que eso —sonrió él.

—Tampoco quiero un teléfono —advertí—. Voy a perderlo si me lo regalas.

—Algo _más_ pequeño que eso —Edward sonrió más que antes.

Traté de pensar en algo más pequeño que un teléfono pero igualmente caro.

—Ya te dije que no quiero joyas —le recordé.

—No es una joya. Es algo electrónico —sonrió él, satisfecho.

—Tampoco quiero un iPhone o alguna cosa de ésas —advertí.

—No es un iPhone ni un iPod ni un MP3 ni nada por el estilo —aclaró Edward, que parecía disfrutar de esta especie de juego de adivinanzas—. Es más pequeño que eso, es electrónico y es útil.

Me rompí la cabeza en busca de algo pequeño, electrónico y caro. Un diskette no era caro, un libro no era electrónico, un automóvil no era pequeño. Dependiendo de la situación, los tres eran útiles.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, precavida pero curiosa.

—Trata de mantener la mente abierta —me advirtió Edward, yendo a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá—. No pretendo que lo uses a diario si no quieres, es más una forma de darme tranquilidad. Si un día llegara a pasarte algo, me sentiría más seguro sabiendo que lo tienes y que puede sacarte de un apuro.

Yo seguía tan perdida como antes sobre qué era, pero con semejante introducción, empecé a preocuparme sobre qué era exactamente.

—Edward, ¿qué es? —pregunté, tratando sin éxito de adivinar qué podría ser, más preocupada y desconfiada que antes. ¿Un seguro de vida? ¿Acciones en una mina de diamantes? ¿El número telefónico privado del Presidente?

—Estaba pensando… —Edward tomó aire—… en una tarjeta de crédito.

Me lo quedé mirando, inmóvil. ¿Acaso no me escuchaba nada cuando yo le hablaba? ¿No habíamos tenido esa misma discusión el miércoles por la tarde?

—¿Bella? —preguntó él, tentativo.

—Edward, más te vale que sea una broma —le advertí en voz gélida.

—Escúchame —me rogó con su voz más suave y persuasiva—. Como dije, no pretendo que la uses todo el tiempo. Sólo quiero que la tengas. Si un día, no sé, se rompe tu Chevy, que puedas pagarle a la grúa que la lleve a arreglar. Si tienes antojos de chocolate y justo no tienes efectivo, si ves un libro que te gusta y quisieras comprarlo… sólo por si acaso.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces, buscando tranquilizarme. Por ser alguien tan inteligente, Edward a veces no podía ver más allá de sus narices.

—Supongo que tu familia sabría sobre esa tarjeta de crédito si yo tuviese una —dije, usando el condicional intencionalmente. Él asintió con la cabeza—. Ajá. Por más que esa hipotética tarjeta no fuese para más que emergencias, ¿cuánto tiempo apuestas a que pasaría hasta que Alice encuentre una "emergencia de la moda" y me arrastre de compras con la excusa de usar la tarjeta? Sabes que yo detesto eso.

—Bella, Alice no necesita que tengas una tarjeta de crédito a tu disposición para ir de compras, y últimamente estuvo conteniéndose de arrastrarte con ella —me recordó él.

—De todos modos, prefiero no arriesgarme —le gruñí—. No, Edward. No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una tarjeta de crédito.

—Bella… —empezó él.

—Si me regalas una, me la olvidaré convenientemente dentro de la licuadora… encendida —le advertí.

—Te conseguiría otra —replicó sin que se le moviera un pelo.

—La olvidaría en el bolsillo del pantalón que pase por el programa de lavado extra-largo del lavarropas —repuse.

—Te conseguiría otra más.

—Accidentalmente le prendería fuego —desafié—. Y si me consigues otra más, se la regalaría a Jessica. Apuesto que ella puede poner en bancarrota a los Cullen en un mes.

Edward no pudo evitar reír.

—Tomaría más de un mes, pero… está bien, una tarjeta de crédito no. Cuando dijiste que no, yo lo acepté, pero tus ideas para inutilizarlas son tan interesantes que no pude evitar querer oír más —intentó aplacarme—. En serio, Bella, ¿cómo harías para prenderle fuego accidentalmente?

—Ya se me ocurriría algo —gruñí. En realidad, no tenía idea.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿hay algo que quieras? Honestamente, ¿qué te _gustaría_ que te regale? —preguntó, su mirada intensa, ardiente.

—Me gustaría… —murmuré, indecisa, mordiéndome el labio inferior—… sonará estúpido, pero… quiero… me gustaría…

—¿Qué, Bella? ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, ansioso—. Por fascinante que tu silencio mental me parezca, hay ocasiones en que daría una fortuna por saber en qué estás pensando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Me gustaría… que me ayudes a plegar mil grullas de papel —dije en voz baja.

Lo miré rápidamente a la cara, la expresión ansiosa había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa de ternura… y amor.

—No son muchas las personas a las que les ofreces una tarjeta de crédito y la cambian por mil grullas de papel —dijo en voz baja, reverente, antes de esbozar su típica sonrisa torcida—. Tu mente es todo un enigma… y me encanta eso. ¿Quieres que empiece ahora?

—¡Sí! Quiero que empecemos ahora. Mis grullas no serán tan prolijas como las tuyas, pero quiero que las hagamos entre los dos —pedí.

—Claro… es sólo que como es tu regalo de cumpleaños, tenía la intención de hacerlas yo solo —explicó Edward—, pero por supuesto que aprecio tu ayuda.

.

Edward consiguió papel pintado, papeles de colores, ese papel translúcido muy fino que se llama "papel manteca" y algunos otros tipos de papeles brillantes, coloridos, delgados o especiales de algún otro modo del estudio de Esme, que se los cedió sin problemas. Edward se armó de una tijera y empezó a cortar cuadraditos con milimétrica simetría, sin necesidad de regla o lápiz.

Yo lo miraba fascinada, cómo sus dedos largos y delgados, dedos de pianista, sostenían los papeles y los recortaban con velocidad y prolijidad que solo alguien sobrehumano podría tener. Mi intención había sido empezar a plegar las grullas mientras él terminaba de recortar los papeles, pero me quedé embobada mirando cómo trabajaba él, o mejor dicho, mirándolo a él. Era una suerte que no se cansara, porque la tarea era bastante monótona, aunque yo no me cansaba de mirarlo a él ni a su cara de concentración al cortar los papeles en partes exactamente iguales.

—Listo, ya tenemos mil cuadraditos de papel —anunció Edward al cabo de lo que me parecieron sólo unos segundos—. Ahora, a empezar a trabajar.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo hasta ahora? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Preparando el material —respondió él con otra sonrisa—. Ahora se viene el auténtico trabajo: plegar mil grullas hermosas para mi hermosa Bella.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, como siempre cuando Edward me dirigía un halago.

—Ah, qué delicia —lo oí suspirar.

Lo miré interrogativamente. Como para aplastar otro poco mi autoestima, Edward plegaba un papel translúcido sin mirar siquiera… y por supuesto, lo hacía perfectamente.

—Tu sonrojo —explicó él—. No sólo te da un especto tan hermoso, sino que te hace oler aún mejor, por depravado que suene eso.

—No suena depravado —lo corregí—, suena vampírico.

Edward rió mientras ponía a un lado su grulla completa y empezaba con la siguiente.

—Me fascina la naturalidad con que aceptas todo esto… con que me aceptas a mí —comentó, admirado—. Todavía estoy esperando que recobres tu instinto de supervivencia y salgas corriendo y gritando.

—Mala suerte, no tengo intención alguna de alejarme —le advertí, marcando los dobleces de lo que se convertiría en las alas de mi grulla con mucho cuidado de hacerlos prolijos.

—Sería mejor si te alejaras. Los vampiros no somos buena compañía —dijo él, dejando su segunda grulla junto a la primera.

—Hasta ahora los vampiros sólo me cuidaron y protegieron —le recordé—. ¿Sabes que uno de ellos hasta me salvó de una pandilla de _humanos_ depravados en Port Angels?

—Sería una excepción a la regla —sonrió él, dejando la tercera grulla junto a las otras dos, antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Te olvidas que gracias a los vampiros acabaste con la pierna y varias costillas rotas, por no hablar de los cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo?

—No me olvido que gracias a los vampiros estoy viva y mi atacante muerto —repuse, formando el cuello de la grulla con cuidado.

—Tienes una memoria muy selectiva —marcó Edward, dejando otra grulla junto a las que estaban listas—. Pareces olvidar que fue por culpa de los vampiros que acabaste perseguida por ese psicópata en primer lugar.

—Los vampiros no tuvieron la culpa —repuse, haciendo una pausa en el plegado de la cola de la grulla—. El psicópata me hubiese perseguido sin importar en compañía de quién estuviese. Ellos no hicieron más que protegerme, así que más te vale que dejes de criticarlos, a mis vampiros buenos.

—Tus _vampiros buenos_ —repitió Edward, concluyendo otra grulla más—. Es un excelente oxímoron, debo decirlo.

—No es un oxímoron —discutí, completando la cola—. El oxímoron es una figura retórica formada por términos opuestos y hasta contradictorios, como "luz oscura" o "provisoriamente definitivo". "Vampiros buenos" _no_ es un oxímoron —concluí, terminando la grulla y colocándola junto a las otras.

Suspiré con desaliento al tiempo que Edward también ponía la que acababa de finalizar junto a las demás. En el tiempo que yo había necesitado para hacer una grulla, una medianamente prolija, Edward había hecho seis grullas perfectas, y sin siquiera mirar el papel directamente.

.

Seguimos plegando grullas y conversando otro largo rato; si bien reiterativo, no era aburrido hacerlas. Fui adquiriendo más práctica a medida que avanzaba el número de grullas que hacía, pero también avanzaba la agilidad de Edward. Aunque nunca hizo más de diez en el tiempo que yo tardaba en terminar una, estuve bastante segura de que lo hacía sólo para no hacerme sentir mal y que en realidad hubiese podido hacerlas todavía más rápido.

Yo ya era capaz de hacer una grulla cada noventa segundos, y Edward hacía diez más en ese tiempo. Gracias a eso, tardamos apenas tres horas en completar las mil, algo humanamente imposible. Una vez que tuvimos las mil, Edward nos consiguió hilo de coser y una aguja, pero se negó terminantemente a permitirme enhebrar las grullas, diciendo que si yo llegara a pincharme y sangrara, por muy "vampiro bueno" que él fuese yo no saldría viva de ahí.

Tampoco me permitió treparme a una silla y pegar en la gran ventana los hilos con las grullas, tenía miedo que yo me caería. Se suponía que había un modo especial de enhebrar las grullas juntas, pero como no lo conocíamos, optamos por hacer cincuenta tiras largas con veinte grullas cada una y pegarlas contra el vidrio de la amplia ventana que formaba una pared del cuarto de Edward.

Graciosamente, Edward sí me permitió cortar los trozos de cinta adhesiva, eso sí, con una tijera de puntas redondeadas. Ni que estuviese en el jardín de infantes…

Nuestro trabajo estuvo completo muy pronto, y nos alejamos unos pasos para admirarlo. Era hermoso. Tomé a Edward de la mano, sonriéndole. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un levísimo apretón, siempre tan cuidadoso.

Las ventanas eran de dos hojas, y una de ellas estaba entreabierta para evitar que mi olor saturara en exceso la habitación e hiciera las cosas difíciles para Edward. Por esa rendija se coló una brisa fría que agitó levemente las grullas, sólo por un segundo.

No sé qué pasó en ese instante. Honestamente no tengo idea de cómo pasó.

Pero bastó un segundo, un momento, para alterar mi vida desde ese momento y para siempre.

En un parpadeo, todo cambió.

Me recorrió un relámpago de dolor ardiente, abrasador, por todo el cuerpo. Fue brevísimo, pero difícilmente olvide nunca el intenso dolor, tan fuerte que me hizo caer sobre mis manos y rodillas antes de poder evitarlo.

Escuché un grito sofocado a mi lado, y me giré velozmente, sólo para ver a Edward en posición fetal en el suelo a mi lado.

—¿Edward? —pregunté, preocupada, y ahí mismo comprendí que algo estaba… mal. O al menos, distinto.

Lo que sucedió a continuación abarcó sólo segundos, aunque narrarlo en detalle me llevaría varias horas.

Me llevó como medio segundo comprender que mi voz, mi vista, mi oído y hasta mi olfato y tacto habían cambiado… todos mis sentidos se habían hecho más agudos. Podía ver cada detalle de, bueno, de todo. Cada matiz del cabello de Edward, la textura de la camisa que él vestía, los minúsculos poros de la cerámica del suelo, las motas de polvo flotando en el aire… Podía oír con absoluta claridad una elaborada respiración, un bombeo rítmico, unos pasos subiendo la escalera a toda velocidad… Podía oler algo dulce y apetitoso que me hacía agua la boca, el suave olor del cuero del sofá, un perfume a limón proveniente del suelo, una fragancia a flores desde el lugar de la cama… Podía sentir el tacto de cada mínima imperfección en el suelo bajo mis manos, de cada fibra de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo…

Me llevó otro medio segundo recordar a Edward y estar a su lado, intentando averiguar si él estaba herido. En eso Edward, que estaba en el suelo acostado de espaldas, abrió los ojos y a mí se me escapó un jadeo.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Verde intenso, verde hoja, verde vivo y… humano.

—¿Bella? —murmuró él con voz ronca.

Todo cayó en su sitio de golpe. En un instante de claridad, comprendí. Edward tenía ojos verdes. Edward olía apetitoso. Edward tenía un corazón que latía… y yo podía olerlo y oírlo.

Pero no tuve tiempo de responder, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, tan repentinamente que casi fue arrancada de cuajo. Alice entró a la habitación con cara de preocupación, que se convirtió en una mueca feroz en cuanto puso un pie adentro. Gruñendo de un modo salvaje, se abalanzó sobre Edward. Hice lo único que me permitieron mis instintos: me tiré al encuentro de su trayectoria y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas, tantas que la mandé volando a los brazos de Jasper, que acababa de entrar por la puerta y parecía no entender nada. Él la atajó con un movimiento igualmente instintivo, y fue ahí que Alice nos sorprendió a los dos al morderlo en el antebrazo sin dejar de gruñir, e intentar desasirse para volver hacia donde estaba Edward.

Jasper dio un breve grito de dolor y la sujetó con más fuerza que antes, pero Alice se debatía como una fiera acorralada que lucha por su vida. Yo me aposté delante de Edward, que seguía en el suelo, los ojos enormes y sorprendidos, casi inocentes de incomprensión.

Por suerte Emmett entró en la habitación detrás de Jasper y al ver cómo Alice luchaba y se retorcía acudió en ayuda de Jasper, que ya había recibido una segunda mordedura en el otro antebrazo y estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por sujetar a Alice. Entre los dos consiguieron reducirla y sacarla de la habitación, aunque no fue nada fácil, y Jasper recibió otra mordida más, en el brazo derecho.

Carlisle entró justo cuando Emmett acababa de salir sosteniendo las piernas y uno de los brazos de Alice, quien no dejaba de gruñir y rugir. La cara de Carlisle reflejaba absoluta perplejidad e incomprensión, pero en cuanto me vio esas emociones fueron reemplazadas por el shock.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Tus… ojos… —sopló más que habló, atónito.

Me giré hacia la ventana oscura, la que no tenía las grullas pegadas contra el vidrio. Con la noche del lado de afuera y las luces del lado de adentro, el vidrio funcionaba como un espejo. Ese espejo me reflejaba con toda claridad. A mí, a mi piel pálida, a mis facciones perfectas… a mis ojos dorados.

Capté un movimiento detrás de mí, y me giré tan rápido que debería haberme mareado, pero no lo hice, sólo para encontrarme con que Edward se estaba poniendo de pie cautelosamente.

Si Carlisle había parecido shockeado cuando me vio a mí, no hay una forma completa de expresar la cara que puso al ver a Edward. Términos como "ojos desorbitados", "mandíbula desencajada" y "palidez mortal", hasta comparaciones tales como "parecía como a punto de sufrir un infarto", se acercan pero no lo cubren por completo.

Me concentré en Edward, que parpadeaba sin cesar, como si le hubiese metido polvo en los ojos y estuviese intentando sacárselo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, de nervios y ansiedad supongo. Su respiración era rápida y un tanto superficial. Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus ideas, como si estuviese confundido, que debía estarlo.

Era definitivamente humano. Seguía siendo de piel clara, bellas proporciones y cabello color bronce, pero había perdido ese aire etéreo y sobrenatural. Era muy atractivo, pero de un modo indudablemente humano. Sus ojos eran de un verde vivo, intenso, precioso… y el derecho estaba una fracción de milímetro más arriba que el izquierdo. También sus orejas eran ligeramente desiguales, y su nariz estaba un pelín torcida. No era todo lo perfecto que había sido hasta ese momento, o era sólo que yo ahora podía verlo…

Edward también estaba estupefacto al mirarme a mí. Con lentitud levantó la mano derecha y la apoyó en mi mejilla izquierda. ¡Edward nunca se había sentido tan _caliente_! Era un cambio increíble… y el olor… ¡ah!… inhalé profundamente. Olía delicioso, pero yo sabía que era Edward y tragué saliva con cierta facilidad al tiempo que levantaba mi mano derecha y la apoyaba en su mejilla izquierda, tan increíblemente cálida y blanda y suave y con la textura de una minúscula cicatriz justo bajo la yema de mi pulgar…

Parada ahí, con mi mano sobre la mejilla de Edward y su mano sobre mi mejilla, tres cosas eran seguras.

Primera, yo soy un vampiro. No me pregunten cómo, pero era humana un momento y ahora soy un vampiro de ojos dorados.

Segunda, Edward es un humano. Uno que huele delicioso, pero al que no me cuesta realmente resistirme.

Tercera, tengo la fuerte sospecha que las mil grullas de papel tienen algo que ver… y que esto que pasó es irreversible.

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas, huevos de pascua, felicitaciones, y todo tipo de dádivas y obsequios :D**


	7. La vida te da sopresas

**No soy Meyer, esto no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro... ¡Muy felices Pascuas a todos!**

* * *

.

**Capítulo Seis: La vida te da sorpresas**

.

Fue una noche muy larga.

Esme entró un momento después de Carlisle, tan asombrada y confusa como todos los demás. Tanto ella como Carlisle tuvieron que acercarse a Edward y tocarlo para convencerse que él en verdad era humano… y otro tanto para confirmar que yo me había convertido en vampiro de un momento al otro.

Yo estaba absorta mirando, oliendo, sintiendo… todos los colores eran tan intensos, tan vívidos, que era como si hasta entonces sólo hubiese estado viendo en blanco y negro. Todo olía además. Todo, cada cosa, cada persona en la habitación, tenía un olor… Edward olía a miel, lilas y sol. Era dulce sin ser empalagoso, atractivo, perfecto. Un fuerte olor a fressias impregnaba la habitación, como matiz secundario de otro olor dulce, cálido, apetecible, tentador… wow, si ése era mi olor como humana, no me sorprendía que a Edward le hubiese costado contenerse.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue la primera pregunta que Carlisle consiguió hilvanar.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas. Tampoco lo sabíamos.

—No estoy muy segura de qué pasó —reconocí—. Habíamos plegado mil grullas de papel, las pegamos en la ventana —señalé las grullas que se mecían ligeramente a causa de la brisa—, retrocedimos unos pasos para ver cómo quedaba… y de golpe sentí como… no sé como describirlo, como un relámpago de dolor, de calor, fue intenso y terrible pero sólo duró menos de un segundo. Caí al suelo, sobre mis manos y rodillas, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, descubrí que podía ver, oler, sentir todo tan… amplificado…

—Yo sentí un relámpago de frío —musitó Edward, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Creo que grité. Caí al suelo también, y… de pronto era todo tan… distinto. El silencio —murmuró, como si no pudiese creerlo—. No recuerdo haber estado antes con más personas y que haya habido tanto _silencio_. Pero está todo como… oscurecido, desenfocado… y ya casi no puedo oler nada… y… tengo frío —admitió con un susurro, frotándose los antebrazos con las manos. Noté que él tenía piel de gallina bajo la delgada camiseta de mangas cortas que vestía.

Esme fue a toda velocidad hasta el ropero y sacó una campera [chaqueta/chamarra] de la percha en que estaba; todavía con ojos desorbitados fue hasta Edward y se la tendió. Yo no me sorprendí, pero Edward dio un respingo y su corazón latió a toda velocidad.

—Me… me asustaste —musitó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón y mirando con aterrada fascinación la mano, seguramente por el golpeteo que debía sentir.

Esme no tenía palabras, todavía demasiado estupefacta. Con movimientos lentos hasta para un humano, puso el abrigo sobre los hombros de Edward, dejando colgar las mangas vacías.

—Gracias —musitó él con una débil sonrisa.

Esme solo pudo asentir, sin recuperar la compostura del todo aún. Entonces se giró hacia mí. De nuevo me miró de pies a cabeza, y tocó tentativamente mi cabello y mi mejilla, con los ojos clavados en los míos. Yo estaba absorta mirándola a ella, viéndola por primera vez con mis nuevos ojos… Ese era aún más hermosa de lo que había me parecido antes.

—¿Tienes sed? —me preguntó en voz bajísima.

—Sí. Pero no es insoportable. Es como… es más como si tuviese ganas de beber, que sed de verdad —intenté explicar.

Las dos giramos las cabezas al oír crujir el colchón. Carlisle había hecho sentarse a Edward en el borde de la cama y estaba mandándolo inhalar y exhalar, al tiempo que Carlisle le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Conjeturé que debía estar revisando sus pulmones.

En eso Rosalie entró en la habitación, con expresión confundida y alarmada.

—¿Qué pasó? Alice está llorando y farfullando tonterías, Jasper tiene mordeduras en los brazos, y Emmett cree… —Rosalie perdió repentinamente la voz al ver el panorama.

Fue extrañísimo ver sus pupilas dilatarse y contraerse cuando nos vio primero a Edward y luego a mí. Casi tan interesante como ver el arcoiris de emociones que pasó por su rostro: asombro, confusión, incredulidad, furia, celos, alegría…

—¿Cómo? —casi ladró, ahora claramente enojada.

Sin saber qué responder, señalé las mil grullas de papel que se balanceaban levemente contra el vidrio oscuro. Ella entornó los ojos.

—Es imposible.

—Lo sé —le respondí.

—No puede ser —insistió.

—No —confirmé, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó con una mirada hambrienta.

—Mil —le respondí.

Rosalie salió de la habitación como un vendaval, causándole a Edward un nuevo sobresalto. Carlisle intentó tranquilizarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero Edward sólo se asustó más al sentir la fría y dura mano.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Carlisle, preocupado.

—Confundido, asustado… ¿esto… es temporal? —musitó, aturdido.

—No tengo idea —admitió Carlisle—. Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Aturdida, asombrada, feliz, confundida… para empezar —contesté rápidamente.

Carlisle asintió, pero Edward parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, perdido—. Un poco más lento, por favor.

Recién entonces entendí que había respondido a velocidad vampírica. Repetí mi respuesta con cuidado de formular las palabras lenta y claramente.

—Ahora, ¿cómo volvemos esto atrás? —preguntó Edward, su mirada yendo de uno a otro de nosotros.

—No sé si será posible volver esto atrás —musitó Carlisle, mirándome a mí con atención—. Por otro lado, lo que acaba de suceder también es imposible, de modo que… —dudó, sin completar la frase.

—¿Tendríamos que destruir las grullas de papel? ¿Desarmarlas? ¿Armar otras mil, que anulen a las primeras mil? —caviló Edward.

—¿Por qué quieres revertirlo? —le pregunté desde mi lugar junto a Esme.

Edward me miró como si mi cabeza acabara de transformarse en una caja de zapatos.

—¿Cómo que por qué quiero revertirlo? —preguntó, atónito, casi sin aire de lo exasperado que estaba—. ¡Porque no es así como debe ser! ¡Porque no deberías estar teniendo que cargar con esta maldición! ¡Porque yo no puedo ser humano, ya fui transformado, mi oportunidad ya pasó…!

—¿Y si ésta es tu segunda oportunidad? —sugerí.

—No hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, Bella —me recordó.

—Y que lo digas —canturreé con una sonrisa. Edward se estremeció y yo cerré la boca. Demasiados dientes expuestos, por lo visto.

—Mira, esto… esto no puede ser —empezó Edward, el temblor en su voz fue bastante notable—. Soy un vampiro, lo acepto, no me gusta y daría casi cualquier cosa por volver a ser humano, pero me resigné hace mucho a que no hay forma de revertirlo. No voy a quitarte tu humanidad, no voy a condenarte, y menos para que yo disfrute de la humanidad, si es a costa que pierdas la tuya…

—Alto —le ordené, levantando una mano. Él se calló de inmediato—. Alto ahí. No me quitaste mi humanidad, no me condenaste ni nada parecido. Yo quise ser vampiro desde que comprendí cabalmente que era la única forma de estar a tu lado para siempre. Siempre deseé poder saltarme la etapa de neófita feroz y obsesiva por la sangre, y tener tu mismo autocontrol, ser por fin, de una vez y para todas, tu igual en todos los sentidos.

—Nunca fuiste mi igual, es cierto. ¡Siempre fuiste superior! —exclamó Edward, apasionado, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Siempre fuiste mejor que yo. Más valiente, más noble, más generosa, más comprensiva… mejor que yo, siempre mejor.

—No es cierto —sacudí enérgicamente la cabeza, tan rápido que Edward parpadeó y miró a otro lado—. Nunca fui otra cosa que una humana torpe y tonta. Nunca estuve a tu altura, ni en lo físico, ni en lo intelectual, ni… en nada. No fui más que una carga.

—¡No, Bella! ¡NO! —gritó él, cruzando la habitación a zancadas y deteniéndose frente a mí—. Siempre fuiste la mujer más especial, más valiente, más increíble. Nunca me tuviste miedo, ni al saber lo que soy, lo que hice… siempre fuiste hermosa, absurdamente hermosa, sólo que nunca quisiste verlo —soltó, casi con frustración.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, pero mucho más lentamente. Inhalé antes de hablar, lo que al estar tan cerca de Edward me llenó la boca de saliva… veneno… como sea, pero lo tragué sin esfuerzo pese a la sed y me concentré en responderle.

—No. Siempre fui una carga. ¡Sólo quise, de una vez, ser tu igual! —exclamé, medio angustiada y medio enojada—. ¡De una vez y para todas no más Bella torpe, estúpida, fea, ridícula…! ¡Quise ser lo que eras: una vampiresa, hermosa, veloz, irrompible, con autocontrol a toda prueba!

—¡Y yo quise ser como eras: humano, capaz de sentir, no una bestia sedienta de sangre, alguien capaz de besarte sin temor de aplastarte los huesos o desangrarte…! —gritó él.

—Bueno, los dos obtuvimos lo que queríamos —dije con una sonrisa dolorosa.

—¡Pero no así! ¡No a este precio…! —dijo Edward con dolor.

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar —le informé con firmeza.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. Ahora que yo ya no era humana, Edward no me quería. Él me había amado cuando yo era suave, fragante, capaz de sonrojarme… ahora que yo era un vampiro, algo que él odiaba tanto, ya no me quería, mucho menos me amaba. Menos ahora que él volvía a ser humano, algo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

Aún así, no pude arrepentirme de haberme transformado en vampiresa. Las sensaciones eran maravillosas, resistirme al humano Edward era complicado pero no imposible…

Sin embargo, si el precio de transformarme era perder a Edward, sí me parecía demasiado. Era terrible, tener que elegir entre algo que anhelaba ser y el hombre que yo amaba.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos. Ese gesto tan suyo me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Escucha —le pedí con suavidad, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Edward se descubrió la cara y se tensó bajo mi toque, pero no lo solté. Lo miré profundamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan verdes y vivos—. Entiendo que yo ya no te guste. Entiendo, lo que te atraía era mi humanidad, y ahora que soy, ¿cuáles son las palabras?, oh, sí, "un monstruo" y no tengo alma, ya no me quieres. Yo… tengo la corazonada que esto que pasó es irreversible, y… yo…

—Yo te amo —musitó él, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros con cautela, casi con miedo—. No me importa si eres una vampiresa, una humana, una sirena o una extraterrestre. Es sólo que… nos ves de un modo tan idealizado, tan fantasioso —gruñó, frustrado—. No somos maravillosos. Resistirnos a la sed es difícil, es duro, y _duele_. No quisiera que tuvieses que pasar nunca por eso. Eres tan… tan perfecta como humana, que me sentía tan culpable de quitarte eso. ¡Pero vamos a revertir esto!

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté, mi voz hecha de puro escepticismo. Tragué más veneno. Mi sed, aunque todavía no era peligrosa, empezaba a hacerse más grave.

—Vamos a… no sé… ¿Alice habrá visto algo…? —Edward se detuvo—. ¿Por qué Alice reaccionó así?

—Voy a ir a verla —murmuré, quitando mis manos de los hombros de Edward—. Imagino que tendrá que ver con que ya no seas vampiro.

Edward hizo una mueca dolorosa.

—Vamos a poner esto en orden —por el modo en que lo dijo, no sé si se lo prometió a sí mismo o si me lo prometió a mí—. Vamos a revertirlo. Ya veremos cómo. Todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Le di una sonrisita de compromiso, con cuidado de no mostrar los dientes. Él quitó sus manos de mis hombros y me encaminé a la puerta, pasando a Carlisle y Esme, que seguían absortos en Edward y su repentina incomprensible humanidad. Bajé las escaleras sin casi un ruido hasta la sala principal. La casa parecía estar desierta, pero oí algo que sonaba a sollozos en el exterior. Salí con precaución, insegura de qué me iba a encontrar.

La escena no era quizás lo que esperaba, pero de algún modo tampoco era extraordinaria. Jasper estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, rodeando con los brazos a Alice, que estaba acurrucada en su regazo y sollozaba con la cara escondida en el pecho de Jasper. Él la hamacaba lentamente, con un movimiento rítmico y tranquilizador.

Casi me di vuelta sin acercarme; no era el momento indicado para interrumpirlos. Pero Alice debió haberme oído, o quizás me vio usando su don, porque asomó la cara por entre los brazos de Jasper y me sonrió tímidamente. Él giró la cabeza, y también me miró, asombrado.

Yo contuve un jadeo. Buena parte del cuello de Jasper, sus manos y parte de su cara estaban salpicado por cantidad de marcas en forma de medialunas. Eran extrañamente sobresalientes, algo que yo con mis débiles ojos humanos nunca había visto. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que eran cicatrices, decenas de ellas, cruzadas y superpuestas, formando algo que parecían patrones.

Recordé mi solitaria marca recuerdo del ataque de James, y recordé también todo el dolor que me había causado… no quise ni pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el que debía haber pasado Jasper. ¿Qué le había pasado? Era imposible que Alice lo hubiese mordido tantas veces esta noche… Vi que la camisa que vestía tenía roturas en las mangas, y a través de uno de los rasgones atisbé una cicatriz que parecía más sobresaliente, como inflamada, reciente. Ésa sí debía ser de esta noche, pero todas las demás…

—Entonces eso al menos era cierto —musitó Jasper, atónito, que me estaba mirando con por lo menos con tanto interés como con el que yo lo miraba a él.

—Claro que es cierto —protestó Alice—. ¡Bella es vampiresa de golpe, y Edward es humano, y huele _tan bien_! Es… es tan delicioso… sólo el olor… ¡no pude resistirme, y casi lo ataqué! ¡A mi hermano! —esto dio lugar a una nueva ronda de sollozos.

—Edward está bien —le dije en voz baja, tranquila, sentándome al lado de ellos—. Y sí es humano.

—¿Pero cómo? No es posible vol– ¡Bella! —exclamó Jasper de pronto, tan asombrado como fascinado—. ¡Tus… tus ojos!

—Son dorados —asentí—. Es otra de las cosas que no sabemos cómo es posible.

—Diría que es absolutamente imposible si no estuviese viéndolo —murmuró Jasper, aturdido—. Nadie puede volverse vampiro de un momento al otro. Lleva tres días, tres largos y dolorosos días. ¿Recuerdas tu herida en la mano cuando te mordió James? —me estremecí, ése era un dolor que difícilmente olvidaría nunca—. Tendrías que haber sentido ese dolor en todo tu cuerpo, a lo largo de tres días. No hay forma que una transformación dure menos. Quizás más si el veneno administrado es muy poco, pero nunca menos. Y tus ojos no deberían de ningún modo ser dorados, eso lleva meses en el mejor de los casos. ¡No puedes tener ojos dorados ahora!

Yo sólo pude asentir. Jasper estaba diciendo todo lo que _debería_ ser.

—¿Es verdad que Edward es humano? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Sí —dije en voz igual de baja—. Yo tampoco sé cómo. Pero es humano. Huele humano, tiene la piel tan _caliente_, y sus ojos son verdes.

—Huele delicioso —gimoteó Alice—. Huele _tan_ bien. No pude contenerme, ¡fue tan horrible que lo atacara! Pero no me pude resistir, era como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo salvo él y yo y mi necesidad de matarlo, tenía que beberlo todo, tenía que saborearlo, es tan delicioso su olor… Tuve una visión tan rara, Bella era vampiro y Edward humano, y estaban en la habitación de Edward, cada uno con una mano en la mejilla del otro, y tuve que ir a ver… pero cuando entré en la habitación perdí todo pensamiento coherente, sólo estaba la sangre de Edward, tan deliciosa… —susurró con vergüenza.

—Me suena a que te pasa con Edward lo mismo que a él le pasaba con Bella —apuntó Jasper, sorprendido.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Alice pudo decir. Yo me había quedado completamente sin habla.

—No te culpes. Tu reacción fue la natural al encontrar un humano tan especialmente delicioso —le aseguró Jasper—. Lo que no fue normal fue que Edward se contuviese de matar a Bella esa primera vez en clase de biología. Quiero decir, me alegro mucho que tuviese tanto autocontrol —aseveró Jasper, mirando en mi dirección—, pero no es lo natural. Debió tomarle un esfuerzo enorme, no quiero ni pensar en cuánto le costó refrenarse. El vampiro promedio se hubiese lanzado sobre su presa sin tener ni tiempo a pensarlo.

—Bueno, eso me consuela mucho —dijo Alice con amargura.

—Alice, mi amor, Carlisle hubiese podido contenerse sin dificultad. Edward se contuvo con esfuerzo. No sé cómo hubiese respondido Rosalie en esa situación. Pero me temo que todos los demás hubiésemos sucumbido —intentó explicarle Jasper—. Si es difícil resistirse a los humanos en general, a ésos cuya sangre es especialmente dulce, contenerse el prácticamente imposible.

—¿Eso significa que no puedo volver a acercarme a Edward sin peligro de matarlo? —preguntó Alice con voz estrangulada.

—No mientras sea humano —completó Jasper, mirándome con atención—. ¿Ya tomaron una decisión al respecto?

—¿Una decisión? —repetí, sin entender.

—¿Van a convertir a Edward nuevamente en vampiro? ¿Ahora o más tarde? —quiso saber.

—No —me encontré diciendo—. No, él valora enormemente la humanidad. Él va a seguir siendo humano.

En cuanto lo dije, supe que era cierto. Edward siempre estaba diciendo que no había una segunda oportunidad para ser humano y que él daría cualquier cosa por volver a serlo. Bien, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, yo me aseguraría de que la aprovechara.

Alice dio un pequeño jadeo, con la mirada desenfocada.

—Oh… esto… sí…

—Alice, ¿qué es lo que viste? —preguntó Jasper con voz tranquila y metódica.

—Edward… vampiro. Bella… está a su lado. También es… vampiro. Se ríen. Parecen… felices —musitó ella, la mirada perdida, antes de fruncir levemente el ceño—. Edward… está cambiado. Distinto.

—Bueno, sí, si era humano y ahora aparece como vampiro, está cambiado —respondió Jasper, paciente.

—No, no eso. Está… es mayor. Como si tuviese más de diecisiete años —dijo Alice, parpadeando—. Podría tener veinte o veintiuno. Pero más de diecisiete, eso seguro.

Los tres nos miramos. Yo sonreí levemente.

—Él siempre dijo que daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser humano —expliqué—. Ahora que tiene esta oportunidad, voy a asegurarme que la aproveche. Unos cuantos años como humano no le van a venir nada mal.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, Bella? —preguntó Jasper con algo de preocupación.

—¿Conmigo? —pregunté sin entender.

—Ya no eres humana. ¿Qué pasará con Charlie? ¿Con tus compañeros de escuela? ¿Tu vida en general?

—Oh —admito que estaba un poco sorprendida. No se me había ocurrido pensar en todo eso todavía—. Bien, voy a terminar este año de clases… si mis ojos son dorados, mi autocontrol debe ser aceptable, así que confío que no voy a almorzarme a nadie —dije en el intento de hacer un chiste, pero ni Jasper ni Alice se rieron, y yo también volví a ponerme seria—. Charlie… bueno, Charlie no es muy observador, no creo que se dé cuenta de nada. Cuando el año de clases termine, puedo decirle que voy a la universidad, eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Mi vida en general seguiría siendo la misma, sólo que ahora voy a dejar de tropezarme todo el tiempo, si Victoria aparece seré capaz de defenderme, o al menos de huir lo suficientemente rápido, y lo mejor de todo… —se me pintó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de anunciarlo—. ¡No voy a cumplir más años!

—Diría que no lo pensaste mucho —dijo Jasper en un tono extrañamente desaprobador.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeé, sorprendida. Su ceño fruncido me hizo ponerme en guardia.

—Tener ojos dorados no es garantía de autocontrol perfecto. Charlie será poco observador, pero no creo que sea estúpido, y va a notarlo si nunca comes, tienes la piel helada y de pronto tus ojos son dorados en lugar de marrones —observó Jasper, serio.

Me encogí de hombros, insegura de qué responder. Aunque yo seguía convencida que ser vampiro era mucho mejor y más seguro para alguien como yo, las complicaciones se empezaban a hacer más evidentes cuanto más lo pensaba.

—Edward quiere volverlo atrás, pero no sabemos cómo, en caso que sea posible —musité, sintiendo que era mejor cambiar de tema—. Alice, ¿puedes ver algo al respecto?

Alice se concentró por varios minutos, en que sólo se escuchó el más completo silencio. Bueno, silencio en la medida que no había ruidos sobresalientes, porque seguía habiendo pequeños sonidos, ruiditos fascinantes.

Los árboles mojados goteaban, la ligera brisa acariciaba las ramas y las briznas de hierba. El brazo menor de un río que había en la propiedad de los Cullen gorgoteaba, fluyendo indiferente. Los pequeños animales que vivían en el bosque se movían sigilosamente, a una distancia prudente de los tres depredadores sentados en los escalones del porche.

La casa producía pequeños crujidos, siseos, golpecitos propios de las cañerías y los materiales expandiéndose y contrayéndose por las diferencias de temperatura. Ligeros pasos y murmullos sonaban en uno de los pisos más altos, junto con otra voz más áspera, no tan musical… Esme, Carlisle y Edward, sin duda. En otra habitación, un piso más abajo, se oían pequeño chasquidos, crujidos, siseos… sonidos que no pude identificar del todo, pero que me sonaban familiares… Emmett y Rosalie, probablemente, ¿pero qué estaban haciendo?

—No puedo ver que lo reviertan —respondió Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación sonora—. Veo a Edward vuelto a transformar, primero con ojos rojos y después dorados, pero no te volviendo a ser humana.

—Quizás sólo no la veas porque todavía no tomamos la decisión que volvería el proceso atrás —sugirió Jasper, poco convencido.

—Edward cree que todo depende de las grullas de papel —musité, mirando al bosque. Era increíble cómo, pese a la oscuridad, yo veía claramente… era como si tuviese puestos lentes de sol: veía lo mismo, pero oscurecido—. Piensa que si las destruimos, las desdoblamos, o plegamos otras mil, el proceso se revertiría.

—No veo nada de eso sucediendo —sacudió la cabeza Alice.

—¿Entonces no hay forma de volverlo atrás? —pregunté, un poco ansiosa.

—Si lo hay, no es por medio de esas grullas de papel —informó Alice.

—Un momento, ¿estamos seguros que lo que desencadenó esta… transformación fueron las grullas de papel? —preguntó Jasper, inquisidor—. ¿Fue eso y no cualquier otra cosa?

—Diría que fue eso. Acabábamos de terminar de plegarlas, las habíamos pegado contra el vidrio, retrocedimos a mirarlas… y ahí fue que sucedió —expliqué.

—¿Para qué hicieron mil grullas de papel en primer lugar? —preguntó Jasper, sin entender—. ¿De dónde salió esa idea?

—De un cuento que leímos en clase de Literatura —mencioné sin entrar en detalles—. Yo estaba convencida que mil grullas de papel juntas debían ser algo muy lindo, y le pedí a Edward que me ayudara a hacerlas para mi cumpleaños, en lugar de cualquier otro extravagante regalo que tuviese pensado darme.

—¿Tienen algún significado especial?

—Sí, se supone que otorgan una larga vida o la cura de una enfermedad… —enmudecí en cuanto terminé de pronunciar las palabras.

Técnicamente, el vampirismo no era una enfermedad, sino más bien una condición de existencia. Pero… en cierta forma, Edward se había "curado" del vampirismo, ¿no? Y yo, difícilmente haya un modo de asegurar una vida más larga que la de un inmortal.

Yo había deseado ser como Edward, y el deseo se me había cumplido al pie de la letra, hasta la parte del autocontrol. Edward había deseado ser como yo, y su deseo también se había cumplido escrupulosamente.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si yo había pedido a tal grado ser como Edward, ¿no debería estar escuchando pensamientos ajenos dentro de mi cabeza? Pero yo no escuchaba más que mis propios desvaríos. ¿Edward no debería ser torpe hasta para caminar? Sin embargo, él se movía con bastante gracia para un humano. Su sangre no me atraía a mí, sino a Alice, cuando antes mi sangre no había sido particularmente atractiva para ella.

—¿No es que cumplen un deseo? Yo había oído que el premio era la concesión de un deseo —observó Alice.

—Aún así, no podría ser, porque en este caso cumplieron dos deseos en lugar de uno —respondí, observando con fascinación las minúsculas gotas de la garúa que empezaba a caer.

—Pero si los dos deseos eran el mismo…

—… siguen siendo dos deseos —completé yo el pensamiento de Alice—. No sé, Alice, yo nunca le hice caso a la magia ni nada de eso, y no tengo idea de cómo funciona, suponiendo que haya algún tipo de reglas al respecto.

—Carlisle viene. Se lo nota preocupado —musitó Alice. Jasper la abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabello.

Carlisle en efecto llegó al porche unos segundos más tarde, y estaba tan preocupado como desconcertado.

—¿Cómo está Edward? —pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

—_Al borde del ataque de nervios_ es una buena descripción —respondió él con una mueca—. Le dije lo que Alice había dicho, que ella no veía un modo de deshacer… esto, y él no lo tomó muy bien. Se quedó muy callado, pero se nota que está angustiado. Su ritmo cardíaco está acelerado y los niveles de adrenalina en su sangre son importantes.

—¿Esme está con él? —pregunté.

—Está intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no está dando resultado… Edward nos tiene miedo —musitó Carlisle, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro en un movimiento que tenía mucho de tic nervioso.

—¿Les tiene miedo? —repitió Jasper, incrédulo—. ¿Quién podría tenerle miedo a Esme?

—Un humano —respondió Carlisle con suavidad—. Un humano con las reacciones instintivas propias de un ser humano, entre ellas la auto preservación. Él racionalmente sabe que no hay razones para que nos tema, pero no puede evitarlo: su instinto le dice que somos peligrosos.

Nos quedamos muy quietos y en silencio. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que llegaría un momento en que Edward les temiera a las dos personas que, él mismo lo reconocía, siempre habían sido como unos padres para él.

—Pero él no es el único que necesita apoyo y contención aquí —intercaló Carlisle, mirándome con atención—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo estás de ánimo?

—La verdad, mayormente me siento feliz, aunque confundida —admití, admirando a Carlisle por primera vez con mis nuevos ojos—. Son muchas nuevas sensaciones, es todo tan nuevo y asombroso… pero no estoy triste ni enojada ni desesperada, ¡al contrario! Yo siempre quise ser vampiro, desde que comprendí que Edward era uno y que el único modo de quedarme a su lado para siempre era convirtiéndome en uno. Debo admitirlo, empiezo a comprender que no será todo coser y cantar —reconocí, mirando por el rabillo de ojo a Jasper—, habrá cosas y momentos difíciles, pero estoy segura que saldré adelante, siempre que cuente con apoyo.

—Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo y ayuda incondicional, Bella —dijo Carlisle de inmediato.

—Lo sé, por eso no estoy asustada. Pero me preocupa la reacción de Edward —reconocí, honestamente intranquila por cómo él había reaccionado al cambio—. Él siempre decía que daría todo por volver a ser humano, ¿por qué no está feliz ahora?

—Edward cree que él no merece una segunda oportunidad —suspiró Carlisle—. Además, el cambio lo tomó por sorpresa, y… me temo que su mente está tan abrumada que está rechazando lo que le pasó, está negándose a aceptarlo. Él sigue hablando de sí mismo como si fuese un vampiro, se niega a comer o ir al baño… Es un mecanismo de protección. Su mente rechaza lo que le resulta traumático, lo que no puede procesar.

—¿Pero cómo? A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, y yo no estoy tratando de deshacerlo ni al borde del ataque de nervios —dije, confusa.

—Lo aceptaste de un modo diferente. Además de que eres una persona distinta y tus reacciones y modos de enfrentar los cambios son distintos, tu mente en cierto modo estaba predispuesta al cambio —me hizo notar Carlisle—. Deseabas ser transformada, aunque no tenías idea que sucedería tan pronto. Pero Edward estuvo convencido que no había forma de volver atrás, de volver a ser humano, y de pronto se encuentra siendo uno. Tiene muchísimo miedo, estoy seguro.

—¿Miedo a qué? —pregunté, sin entender.

—A la incertidumbre. Edward ya no sabe cómo ser humano, cómo es sentir como humano. Como tantos humanos, él le teme a lo que no conoce… aunque eso desconocido sea él mismo, su largamente perdida humanidad —respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa entre irónica y triste.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurré, asustada por primera vez en toda la noche.

—¿Qué tal está tu sed? —quiso saber Carlisle.

—Está… bien. Es más como si tuviese ganas de beber —intenté explicarle, usando las mismas palabras que había utilizado con Esme.

—De todos modos, me sentiría más seguro si fueras a cazar con Jasper y Alice. Sólo para estar seguros —explicó Carlisle, como si temiera haberme ofendido—. Yo voy a llevar a Edward al hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Está herido? —pregunté, mi mente enseguida conjurando imágenes de un Edward humano gravemente enfermo.

—A simple vista, se lo ve bien, pero la última vez que Edward fue humano estaba a pocas horas de morir de gripe. Quiero corroborar que su sistema inmunológico está en óptimo estado, que sus pulmones están libres de flema, que no tenga ni medio grado de fiebre —explicó Carlisle en tono tranquilizador, pero había incertidumbre en su rostro—. No tengo la menor idea de cómo puede reaccionar su cuerpo al hecho de haber sido humano durante diecisiete años, vampiro durante noventa y luego humano de nuevo. Prefiero no dar nada por sentado y hacer una serie completa de análisis y estudios, sólo para estar seguros que sus órganos, todos sus órganos, son humanos también.

—Su corazón es humano. Su corazón late —señalé en voz baja.

—Su corazón, sí. Sus pulmones, también. ¿Pero son humanos sus riñones? ¿Sus intestinos? ¿El hígado? ¿El estómago? ¿El páncreas? —preguntó Carlisle retóricamente—. Bastaría que uno de esos órganos no haya vuelto a ser humano también para que la salud de Edward se vea gravemente resentida.

—¿Van a tardar mucho? —pregunté, sintiéndome impotente. Yo no quería que Edward sufriera, y la sola posibilidad de que algo en su nuevo cuerpo humano no estuviese bien y le causara dolor me hacía sufrir a mí también.

—No, estaremos de regreso en cuestión de unas horas —prometió Carlisle—. Vayan a cazar, cuando vuelvan, Edward ya estará de regreso, y probablemente con buenas noticias. Después, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos —dijo, mirándome directamente—. Tenemos que averiguar qué causó el cambio. Pero primero lo primero. Alice, Jasper, acompañen a Bella; Esme y yo nos ocupamos de Edward.

Diez minutos después, yo corría por el bosque oscuro con Alice y Jasper, uno a cada lado. A unos centenares de metros, escuché que un automóvil se ponía en marcha y avanzaba por el camino de grava que llevaba fuera del hogar de los Cullen y rumbo al hospital humano.

.

* * *

**Sé que algunas de las cosas no están exactamente igual que en el prólogo... considérenlo una licencia artística dentro de mi propia obra, para no llamarlo _hacer las cosas a las apuradas. Licencia artística _suena mucho más fino y elegante, no es que ni el fic ni yo lo seamos, pero... suena bien. **

**¡Gracias por leer y felices Pascuas para cada lector y su familia! Acepto desde críticas constructivas hasta golosinas, elogios, observaciones, aportes, sugerencias, correcciones, ruegos por la salud corporal (y mental) de Edward... todo es bienvenido :D  
**


	8. Sorpresas te da la vida

**Hola a todos... estos personajes no me pertencen, estoy en un cybercafé que me cobra, asique seré breve, por favor comenten, me interesa saber qué piensan, escribo sin fines de lucro, gracias. (Bueno, además de breve, desordenado. No importa. Se entiende.) **

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Sorpresas te da la vida**

.

**.:: Punto de visto de nuestro humano favorito, Edward ::.**

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser simples? Cuando por una vez todo parecía estar saliéndome bien, el Destino o el universo o un Dios con un retorcido sentido del humor o quien fuere, se empeñaba en desestructurar mi vida como si fuese un castillo de naipes junto a una ventana abierta por la que entra… un huracán.

Ahí estaba yo, en el asiento trasero del Mercedes del hombre que durante tanto tiempo consideré mi padre, rumbo a un hospital humano, como _paciente_. La persona que durante décadas consideré mi madre estaba mirando por sobre el hombro en mi dirección cada pocos segundos, como si temiera que yo me desvanecería si me quitaba el ojo de encima. El silencio dentro del automóvil se cortaba con un cuchillo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No puedo haberme convertido en humano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No. No es posible. Y mucho menos puede Bella haberse convertido en un vampiro. Mi dulce, inocente, hermosa Bella… maldita para siempre… no, no para siempre. Vamos a encontrar el modo de volver este horror atrás, no sé cómo pero vamos a conseguirlo, y todo va a volver a ser como antes.

Flexioné con cuidado mis dedos, y tentativamente probé hundirlos en el tapizado. Hasta hace menos de una hora esto hubiese destrozado el asiento. Ahora, al ejercer más y más fuerza sólo conseguí que me dolieran los dedos. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, y volví a dejar la mano en mi regazo en el momento en que Esme se giraba una vez más a ver si todavía estoy ahí y todavía soy corpóreo.

Por fin llegamos al Hospital General de Forks. Carlisle estacionó el auto en el lugar que como médico tenía reservado.

—Esme, quizás sea mejor que esperes aquí —dijo con suavidad en el oscuro interior del auto—. Tendré que extraerle sangre a Edward.

—No pienso quedarme aquí —replicó Esme—. Saldré al pasillo cuando lo pinches, pero no pienso dejar a mi hijo pasar por esto solo.

Carlisle asintió sin discutir y abrió la puerta. Yo abrí mi puerta y empecé a salir cuando ya Carlisle cruzó hacia el otro lado y abrió la puerta de Esme, que salió con una sonrisa. Sí, de algún lado aprendí modales, y no sólo de mis padres biológicos.

Entramos por una puerta lateral; Carlisle nos guió rápida y silenciosamente por los pasillos menos concurridos. Era cerca de medianoche y el lugar estaba casi desierto, sólo los enfermeros y médicos de guardia se encontraban en el lugar. Mejor así, cuanto menos testigos, mejor. Los extraños Cullen ya son tema de murmullos suficiente. Quién sabe lo que saldrían diciendo de vernos a mis padres y a mí en el hospital a altas horas de la noche. Que consumo drogas o algo por estilo, como mínimo.

El radiólogo oficial del hospital no estaba, pero Carlisle sabía cómo manejar la máquina de rayos X. Esme se quedó en el pasillo montando guardia mientras yo tuve que desvestirme y ponerme una cosa ridícula e incómoda que parecía un camisón, pero estaba abierta atrás y se anudaba con unas cintas, de modo tan precario que mi trasero quedaba al aire. Para añadir más insulto a mi orgullo herido, era color amarillo patito.

Hacía frío en la sala de radiología, y traté de no hacer caras cuando Carlisle me mandó a pararme muy quieto y contener la respiración mientras mi tórax era escaneado por la máquina. Luego le tocó a mi cabeza, y después al resto del tronco. Carlisle tenía la idea que alguno de mis órganos o tejidos podría no haberse transformado.

Por fin, misericordiosamente, tuve permiso de volver a vestirme, mientras Carlisle revisaba las radiografías. Estaba terminando de atarme los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas cuando Carlisle me habló a través de la puerta del cuartucho que servía de cambiador.

—Diría que todo está bien. Las radiografías no muestran nada inusual. Al menos a nivel órganos, todo parece estar bien —me informó a través de la puerta imitación de madera.

—Me alegro. ¿Podemos volver a casa? —pedí, subiendo el cierre relámpago de mi campera.

—Todavía faltan los análisis de sangre y orina —me recordó Carlisle.

Abrí la puerta para encontrármelo al otro lado de la habitación, guardando las radiografías en uno de esos grandes sobres opacos color blanco.

—Mi sangre y mi orina están muy bien, muchísimas gracias por preocuparte —le respondí sin poder evitar ni el sarcasmo ni el fuerte calor que me cubrió las mejillas.

Ahora entiendo por qué Bella odiaba tanto su sonrojo. No es divertido ni adorable cuando es uno quien se sonroja.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Edward —me respondió Carlisle con paciencia, lo que no hizo más que irritarme—. Necesito comprobar el estado de tu sistema inmunológico, y eso no sale en las radiografías.

No pude evitar bufar, aunque sabía que él tenía razón, y eso me enojaba más. Esto es demasiado. Es demasiado. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido.

No puedo pensar, no puedo pensar tan rápido, no puede llegar a términos con esto, no puedo… ya no puedo pensar ni procesar tan rápido, eso me supera, es demasiado para mí, no sé qué pensar, no sé que decir…

¡Paren el mundo, me quiero bajar!

—Edward, hijo, por favor, permíteme hacer estos análisis, es importante que los hagamos cuanto antes —me pidió Carlisle desde un par de metros de distancia, como dudando—. Imagino que todo esto es muy confuso, pero hagamos esto primero, que es urgente —una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Después podemos parar el mundo si quieres.

Otra vez mi estúpido sonrojo. Debí haber pensado en voz alta. Maldito oído vampírico.

Demasiado avergonzado como para protestar, seguí mansamente a Carlisle hasta el pasillo, donde Esme nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Claro, ya había escuchado las noticias, no es como si una nimiedad tal como una pared pudiese detener a un vampiro de oír.

Nos fuimos al laboratorio, que por razones obvias estaba cerrado a estas horas de la noche. Carlisle no quería encender las luces para no llamar la atención, así que me guió hasta una silla situada junto a la ventana, por donde entraba un débil resplandor de las luces de la calle. Esme otra vez se quedó del lado de afuera de la puerta, montando guardia.

En las penumbras sólo conseguí ver contornos y siluetas difusos, que me pusieron mucho más nervioso que si hubiese podido ver claramente las cosas que había en el laboratorio. Empecé a entender cómo es que funcionan las películas de terror. Da mucho más miedo lo que no se ve claramente que el horror bien iluminado.

—¿Edward? Voy a extraerte sangre primero, si estás de acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien? —me preguntó Carlisle, haciendo ruido intencionalmente al caminar hacia mí para alertarme de su presencia.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que él podría verlo. Él lo tomó como un asentimiento y un instante más tarde ya estaba junto a mí.

—Tendrás que arremangarte, necesito tener expuesto el pliegue del codo —me explicó—. Mejor déjame ver el brazo izquierdo, podrías tener algunas molestias y no quisiera entorpecer tu mano hábil.

Carlisle me limpió el pliegue del codo con un algodón mojado en alcohol y esperó a que se secara para acercar la jeringa. Tragué seco al ver la aguja que tenia esa jeringa… nunca antes me habían preocupado las agujas, pero saber que ésa estaba por perforar mi piel hacía las cosas un poco distintas.

Debo reconocerlo, Carlisle es estupendo en lo que hace. Apenas sentí un pequeño pinchazo y pronto el émbolo se estaba llenando de sangre. Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, me causó una tremenda morbosidad ver esa sangre, esa sangre roja y humana, _saliendo_ de mi cuerpo. Se me hacía tan raro no poder oler la sangre, y ni hablar del hecho que no me causara ni una pizca de sed. Era… irreal.

Enseguida tuve un pequeño algodón presionado sobre el lugar de la minúscula herida, y una cinta hipoalergénica lo cubrió de inmediato. Era asombroso ver cómo los irises de Carlisle jamás cambiaron de color… al menos hasta donde yo veía, que no era mucho. Él vació la sangre en un tubo de ensayo y olfateó con el interés de un experto analizando un buen vino.

—Color y textura apropiados, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por anemia —murmuró, tapando el tubo de ensayo y destruyendo la jeringa, que tiró en un contenedor especial—. Pero mejor asegurarnos. Espera un momento —me indicó, y antes de que yo pudiese responderle, ya estaba de regreso con un vaso de plástico descartable—. Bebe.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? —quise saber, sujetando el vaso entre el pulgar y el índice, y olfateando con cuidado. Pero no sentí que oliera a nada.

—Es agua. Bebe —repitió Carlisle, manipulando algo que en la escasa luz no conseguí ver claramente.

—No tengo sed —me resistí, sosteniendo el vaso como si contuviese veneno.

—Edward, necesito que orines aquí, y a menos que haya algo de líquido en tu organismo, no podrás hacerlo. Por favor, bebe ese vaso de agua —me dijo Carlisle tranquila y razonablemente, mientras me mostraba algo pequeño y transparente, un frasquito, con una tapa que parecía hermética.

Sentí mi cara como si fuese a estallar en llamas. ¿Cuánto más humillante podía volverse esta visita al hospital?

—Esto… no es necesario —murmuré, intentando convencerme que no estaba discutiendo con mi padre adoptivo si iba a orinar o no dentro de esa cosa transparente que él tenía en la mano.

—Cuanto antes bebas esa agua, antes podremos terminar con esto, y antes estaremos de regreso en casa —me informó Carlisle sin variar el tono.

Por una parte, tuve tantas ganas de armar un berrinche, de ponerme a gritar y chillar. Yo no había pedido ser humano, no había pedido que me sacaran sangre ni mucho menos… esto. Por otra parte, quise que me tragara la tierra y que el mundo hiciera de cuenta que esto nunca había pasado. En el tiempo en que fui educado no se hablaba de estas cosas en público, y aunque debí reconocer que Carlisle hacía lo posible por no hacerme sentir mal, yo aún sentía que toda esa conversación era terriblemente inapropiada.

Pero había una tercera parte de mí, más asustada y ansiosa de volver a casa y a Bella, que me exigía hacerle caso a Carlisle y olvidarme del asunto. Dejando de lado el hecho que era entre incómodo y humillante el que, cuando al cabo de noventa años por fin volvía a poder orinar, la primera vez que lo hiciera sería dentro de un frasquito, tomé con más firmeza el vaso de agua y lo bebí a grandes tragos. Ya era tiempo de dejar de comportarme como un niño malcriado y enfrentarme a esto como un hombre.

Cinco vasos de agua más tarde, por fin mi vejiga se decidió a actuar. Lo malo fue que me puse tan nervioso que el frasquito siguió vacío. Tomó casi media hora que mis nervios se calmaran y mi vejiga se relajara, y entonces por fin pude llevarle a Carlisle el frasquito medio lleno. Él, apiadándose de mí, no hizo comentarios al respecto y se limitó a preparar los cultivos para el análisis.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, buscamos a Esme y salimos del hospital. De camino, mi figura materna quiso saber todo sobre mi estado de salud, pese a que en realidad todavía no había mayores novedades.

—Sabemos con seguridad que todo su organismo es humano, y eso es lo primero y principal —informó Carlisle en voz baja mientras cruzábamos la puerta hacia el exterior—. La sangre parece estar bien, pero tendremos que esperar un poco más para estar seguros. Otro tanto para el análisis de orina. Ahora, tenemos que armarnos de paciencia hasta que estén los resultados, en dos días.

Esme asintió, pero se la notaba intranquila. Pese a que yo ya no podía leer mentes en un sentido literal, casi pude escuchar lo que debía estar pensando: la preocupaba que yo tuviese algo grave que en estos dos días que tardarían los resultados podría causarme daño.

—Me siento bien, no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse —dije, en un intento de tranquilizarla—. Los análisis son sólo para asegurarnos, ¿no es cierto?

—Claro —confirmó Carlisle, que debía haber notado lo mismo que yo—. Las radiografías no detectaron nada anormal, y los otros análisis son sólo para descartar cualquier eventualidad. Pero, Edward, si de aquí a dos días sientes el menor dolor o molestia, no importa cuán nimio sea, tienes que avisarnos de inmediato, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto —prometí con facilidad, diciéndome para mis adentros que a menos que tuviese la mitad del intestino colgando fuera del cuerpo no pensaba volver a poner un pie en el hospital por propia voluntad.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward —insistió Carlisle en un tono que indicaba que no lo decía sólo para calmar a Esme.

Asentí a regañadientes, al tiempo que llegábamos al automóvil. Nos ubicamos dentro y Carlisle arrancó el motor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Esme, girándose para mirarme.

—En realidad, no… estoy demasiado nervioso para tener hambre —confesé.

—Tendrás hambre en algún momento… ¿qué te gustaría comer? ¿Tienes antojo de algo en especial? —quiso saber Esme.

Intenté no ser irrespetuoso, pero fue complicado. Tragándome las ganas de recordarle que hasta hacía unas horas toda la comida era sinónimo de cosas malolientes y asquerosas para mí, opté por una respuesta más diplomática.

—No quiero nada, gracias. Vamos a revertir este error antes que tenga tiempo de tener hambre —afirmé con todo el aplomo posible.

—¿Y si no conseguimos revertirlo? —preguntó Esme con suavidad, como si temiera asustarme.

—Vamos a revertirlo —afirmé por entre los dientes apretados.

Estaba asustado y enojado a partes iguales. Aunque mi mente ya no podía pensar tan rápido, sí era capaz de darme cuenta que había probabilidades de que esto no se pudiese revertir, y esto me paralizaba del miedo… por eso preferí creer a pies juntillas que era posible volver atrás.

—Edward, ¿y si esto no es un error? —preguntó Esme en voz baja.

—¡Es un error! —no pude evitar gritar—. ¡Claro que es un error! Esto… no sé cómo pasó, pero no debería haber sucedido nunca, y… —de pronto la furia me abandonó.

Me sentí… como drenado de todas mis fuerzas. Me pesaban los brazos, las piernas, los párpados. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, mi cabeza no podía pensar con claridad, mi cuerpo todo se amoldaba más al cómodo asiento… y de pronto, antes de poder detenerlo, se me escapó un enorme bostezo. Me sorprendí tanto que no atiné ni a cubrirme la boca.

Esme y Carlisle me miraron sorprendidos, luego se miraron entre ellos… y sonrieron. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que volví a despabilarme, y tan distraído que sus reacciones no me afectaron. No me había dado cuenta que estaba cansado, que tenía… sueño.

—Es una suerte que hayas comprado esa cama para tu habitación —comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Parece que vas a estrenarla esta misma noche.

—La cama era para Bella —murmuré, todavía asombrado de lo que se siente al estar cansado. No recordaba que era así. Tampoco recordaba que tener sueño me ponía, me pone, de mal humor.

—No creo que a Bella le moleste compartirla —observó Carlisle sin malicia.

—Edward, si hay un modo de volver esto atrás, podría llevarnos unos días descubrirlo. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de ser humano mientras tanto? —sugirió Esme—. Aprovecha a comer, dormir y todas las cosas que no podrás volver a hacer.

Aunque me hubiese gustado insistir con que no tardaríamos unos días en volver las cosas a la normalidad, la idea de Esme era tentadora. Unos días como humano, ¿por qué no? Sería como tomarme unas vacaciones. Unos días para saborear comida, para dormir, para salir al sol sin resplandecer como un pote de brillantina… para ser un chico normal de diecisiete años. Unos días, y de vuelta a la rutina. Me gustó la idea.

A Bella también le gustaría: unos días de ser vampiro, de saber lo que es, todo lo que se pierde, y entonces cada uno podrá volver a su condición, como se debe. Con un poco de suerte, ella habrá entendido que ser vampiro no es un premio ni nada maravilloso, y abandonará esas tontas ideas de ser convertida. Una situación de pura ganancia.

Una parte maliciosa de mí sospechó que Esme sólo me lo dijo para que me quedara tranquilo y no siguiera insistiendo con deshacerlo, pero no le hice caso. Esme misma había dicho que era sólo por unos días, hasta que encontráramos la forma de dar marcha atrás. Me relajé más en el asiento, mientras el pueblo dejaba lugar al bosque oscuro en el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla. Ya estábamos cada vez más cerca de casa.

**.:: Punto de vista de nuestra vampiresa favorita, Bella ::.**

Mi primera caza como vampiresa fue torpe, y acabó con casi más sangre de ese ciervo en mi ropa y cabello que dentro de mi estómago. De un modo totalmente teórico yo sabía que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que el ciervo, pero mis instintos todavía me decían que si un ciervo intentaba golpearme con sus patas tenía que apartarme, más que sujetarlas con una mano.

Jasper tuvo compasión, tanto de mi indecisión como de sufrimiento del animal, y le rompió el cuello con un chasquido seco antes de acercármelo a los labios. Le gruñí instintivamente, sintiendo que amenazaba mi presa, y clavé los dientes en el cuello del ciervo, pero apenas había empezado a beber cuando un último movimiento espasmódico del animal me asustó tanto que los solté y dejé caer.

La sangre que manaba de la herida se derramó por parte de mi cabello y toda la parte delantera de mis ropas antes de que el animal muerto cayera a mis pies. Lo recogí con cuidado, asegurándome que estaba muerto. Volví a beber, pero ya se había enfriado y buena parte estaba derramada encima de mí o en el suelo del bosque. Lo dejé pronto.

El segundo ciervo tuvo la suerte que Alice me lo entregara ya muerto, y yo sólo lo bebí. Traté de concentrarme sólo en mis instintos, pero me jugaron una mala pasada y acabé casi destrozando en cuello del ciervo con las uñas y los dientes, desesperada por llegar a la sangre. Terminé más sucia que antes, con la cara y las manos sucias de sangre y pedacitos de ciervo muerto.

—Estoy hecha un asco —gemí, viendo mi camiseta embardunada de sangre espesa y oscura—. ¡Edward nunca tenía este aspecto cuando regresaba de sus cacerías!

—Edward tenía noventa años de práctica —señaló Alice, que había terminado su ciervo y estaba enterrando los cadáveres bajo una pila de hojas y ramas caídas.

—Voy a lavarme un poco antes de regresar a casa —murmuré, mirando con horror mis manos cubiertas de sangre medio seca.

Corrí con facilidad hasta el río y salté adentro. Estuve a punto de saltar de cabeza, pero tenía demasiado interiorizadas las clases que había recibido en la piscina pública de Phoenix, y la primera vez salté con los pies por delante. Salpiqué todo a mi alrededor y me hundí hasta el fondo antes de impulsarme con los pies y volver a salir hasta la superficie.

El agua estaba helada, pero mi piel también, de modo que no sentí frío. Me froté los brazos, las manos, la cara, fascinada de lo fácil que era nadar, de lo sencillo que era contener la respiración. Froté mi ropa y mi cuello, tratando de no dejar rastros de los ciervos masacrados.

—¿Estás divirtiéndote? —preguntó de pronto Jasper, sonriente, desde una gran roca en el borde del río.

—Mucho —asentí desde la mitad del cauce del río—. Aunque no sé qué huele peor, si sangre de ciervo seca o madera podrida en agua dulce —fruncí la nariz. Estaba bien estar limpia, pero el río apestaba.

Jasper rió desde su lugar en la orilla.

—Lo peor que olí hasta el día de hoy son pañales de bebé usados de tres días de antigüedad, puestos en un cesto olvidado al sol —me confió.

—¡Puaj! Me convenciste, el río es perfume puro —respondí, nadando hacia donde él estaba en unas pocas brazadas. Ni el peso de mi ropa mojada podía detenerme o volverme más lenta. ¡Ser vampiresa es genial!

—Alice está terminando de ocultar las evidencias de nuestra caza —me informó Jasper—. Cuando termine, volvemos a casa.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras salía del río y de un salto estaba al lado de Jasper en la roca. Sus ojos dorados brillaban a la pálida luz de la luna, tanto como las marcas de su piel.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pregunté en voz baja, tratando de no mirar sus cicatrices fijamente.

—Ya lo hiciste —me contestó con una sonrisa burlona, y yo, muy digna y madura, le saqué la lengua—. Pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta, claro.

—Yo… hum… es que… —estaba insegura de cómo formular la pregunta sin ser descortés o fisgonear—… tienes… ¿cicatrices? —de aún ser humana mi cara hubiese estado de color bermellón a estas alturas.

—Tengo centenas de cicatrices, Bella —me respondió él con voz suave; vi que se había arremangado, exponiendo más las decenas de marcas cruzadas y superpuestas que le cubrían los antebrazos—. ¿Edward nunca te contó cómo es que fui creado?

—No —tuve que reconocer—. Sólo que no fue Carlisle quien te mordió, sino que fuiste convertido por otro vampiro, y que te sumaste a la familia más tarde, junto con Alice.

—Para hacer breve la explicación, dejémoslo en que no fui convertido en el seno de una familia, sino de un ejército… salí de un ejército para caer en otro. De la sartén al fuego —dijo con una mueca tensa—. Yo era parte del ejército confederado, y una noche me descubrió una vampiresa ambiciosa, María, que buscaba crear un ejército de inmortales…

A grandes rasgos (porque no me abandona la sospecha que había mucho más en esa historia), Jasper me contó sobre su época en los ejércitos de María, la toma de ciudades, el hastío de tanta sangre y muerte, el modo en que finalmente había dejado esa vida y se había escapado con dos amigos. Alice lo había encontrado tiempo después y juntos habían ido en busca de Carlisle y su familia.

—Después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas, resistirme a la sangre humana me es difícil. Que no te engañen mis ojos dorados, Bella, mi autocontrol no es bueno. El tiempo que pasé a tu lado y con Alice en Phoenix es el más largo que estuve codo a codo con un humano en los últimos casi ciento cincuenta años —explicó, serio.

—¿Es por eso que siempre mantenías las distancias conmigo? —pregunté, empezando a entender unas cuantas cosas.

—No quería ponerte en peligro. Eras tentadora para todos nosotros, pero era peor en mi caso por dos razones —admitió él sin mirarme, como si admitir su debilidad lo avergonzara—. Una, por mi… prontuario. La otra, porque además de sentir mi propia sed y ansiedad, sentía la de todos los demás miembros de mi familia, excepto Carlisle. Lidiar con mi sed ya era complicado, pero lidiar con la de cinco vampiros más era… muy duro, y siempre temí fracasar y herirte.

No sé qué me impulso, porque yo no solía ser muy afecta al contacto físico, pero puse una mano en la mejilla de Jasper, haciéndolo levantar la mirada y tratando de no pensar en las dos feroces cicatrices que se cruzaban formando una X bajo mis dedos.

—Entiendo mejor ahora qué es lo que pasaba, pero te soy sincera: nunca te tuve miedo. No más que al resto de tu familia. De algún modo, siempre supe que no intentarías herirme —admití.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero las buenas intenciones no bastan para hacer el bien —musitó él, su voz grave tembló ligeramente—. Estoy harto de ser el eslabón débil, de ser el que tiene que ser vigilado y sobreprotegido, de estar a punto de arruinar todo para mi familia. Me propuse firmemente que al menos esta vez yo tendría el doble de cuidado, no haría nada de nada que te pusiera en el menor peligro por mi causa. Toda vida humana es valiosa, pero la tuya lo era mucho más, considerando cuánto te amaba toda mi familia. Edward llegó al extremo de pedirme que me mantuviese alejado… por las dudas.

—¿Edward te dijo que te alejaras? —exclamé, soltándolo de la sorpresa.

—Él te ama con locura, y no lo culpo por hacer lo imposible para protegerte —sonrió Jasper con tristeza, mirándome directamente—. Eso incluye mantener alejados a vampiros con poco autocontrol.

—No fue amable de su parte decirte que te alejaras —musité, todavía incrédula de a qué extremos había llegado Edward.

—Fue más diplomático que eso para decírmelo —se encogió de hombros Jasper—. Tenía razón, por una parte, aunque quizás yo me hubiese insensibilizado un poco de haberte tenido alrededor más tiempo… como sea, eso está en el pasado. Me preocupa más qué pasará ahora —admitió, intranquilo—. El que seas vampiro de pronto, aunque sorprendente, no es estrictamente peligroso. Pero Edward… si esto llegara a oídos de los Vulturi, lo menos que podemos esperar es la orden de transformar a Edward de inmediato.

—¿Si esto llegara a oídos de quiénes? —pregunté, sin entender.

—Los Vulturi —repitió Alice, ubicándose de un salto en la roca, casi en el regazo de Jasper—. Aro, Cayo y Marcus.

—¿La gente pintada en el retrato que Carlisle tiene en su estudio? —pregunté, confusa. Nunca había escuchado que alguien se refiriera a ellos como un grupo bajo el nombre de "Vulturis".

—Ellos son la máxima autoridad en el mundo de los vampiros: rey, juez y verdugo —explicó Jasper, que parecía intimidado ante la sola mención de esos Vulturi—. Se encargan de que los vampiros cumplan con las reglas.

—En realidad, una sola regla, pero que engloba a todas las demás: mantén el secreto —completó Alice, seria—. Si un humano consigue saber sobre nosotros, tiene que ser convertido o morir. Si un vampiro no es lo suficientemente cuidadoso y pone en riesgo que la existencia de los vampiros sea descubierta, los Vulturi se encargan de eliminarlo.

—Un momento, si un humano al saber la verdad tiene que ser convertido o morir, ¿por qué Edward se resistía a convertirme? —pregunté, perdida.

Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una mirada. Él estaba serio, ella sonreía.

—Edward creyó que podría salirse con la suya y mantenerte humana durante todo el tiempo que tuvieses de vida —explicó Jasper en tono neutro, pero de algún modo daba la impresión que estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión de su hermano.

—Pero eso nunca hubiese resultado —intercaló Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te vi transformada desde el día del accidente de Tyler. Edward no quiso escucharme, el muy cabeza dura, por más que ese futuro siempre estuvo firme. Desde que Edward regresó de Alaska, ese día en que escapó después de la primera clase de biología que compartieron, sólo hubo dos futuros posibles: o te mataba él mismo, con perdón de lo crudo que suene esto, o serías una de nosotros un día. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, tu muerte se iba haciendo cada vez una posibilidad más remota, y empecé a verte transformada cada vez que miraba a un par de años de distancia.

—¿Es decir que yo hubiese acabado transformada, más tarde o más temprano, aún si esto de hoy no hubiese pasado? —pregunté con ojos muy abiertos. Edward se tenía todo esto muy callado, el muy…

—De acuerdo a mis visiones, sí —confirmó Alice—. Pero no seas demasiado severa con Edward, Bella. Él buscaba protegerte y cuidarte, y aunque el modo no era quizás el más indicado, sus intenciones eran buenas.

—De buenas intenciones está pavimentado el camino al infierno —cité, apretando los puños—. Las buenas intenciones no siempre bastan para hacer el bien —Jasper me dirigió una sonrisita—. Por otro lado, si esto estaba destinado a ocurrir —empecé a especular—, Edward no puede decir nada. Sólo nos adelantamos un poco a lo que iba a ocurrir de todos modos… ¿o será que iba a ocurrir de este modo y lo que pasaba era que todavía no lo sabíamos…?

—Bella, si me permites mi humilde aporte —intercaló Jasper—, no creo que haya pasado algo así como que estabas destinada a ser vampiro, sino que todas las decisiones que tomabas, o que tomaban quienes estaban a tu alrededor, llevaban a que acabaras convertida en vampiro. Incluso creo que el hecho que en los últimos tiempos se hubiese hecho cada vez más firme la visión de Alice en la que te veía cambiada significa que, tal vez de un modo inconsciente, Edward estaba llegando a término con la idea de transformarte… algún día.

—Bien, eso voy a hablarlo con él más tarde —decidí, irritada, pero esforzándome por calmarme—. Por ahora, volvamos a esos Vulturis. ¿Creen que mandarían que Edward sea convertido de regreso a vampiro? —pregunté.

—Eso… en el mejor de los casos —musitó Jasper, que de nuevo parecía preocupado—. También podrían decidir que de algún modo infringimos las reglas y matarnos a todos. O podrían llevarse a Edward y estudiarlo del derecho y del revés, intentando averiguar cómo es que un vampiro pudo volverse humano nuevamente, cuando se supone que eso es imposible.

—No van a matar a nadie ni van llevarse a Edward —gruñí, enojada—. Ni van a convertirlo nuevamente en vampiro. Edward siempre dijo que daría cualquier cosa por ser humano, y humano será.

Alice y Jasper nuevamente intercambiaron una mirada. Cuando se miraban así, casi parecían que se pudiesen leer la mente entre ellos.

—Algo me dice que Edward quería ser humano porque eras humana —arriesgó Jasper, que parecía estar eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Si ya hubieses sido vampiresa cuando Edward te conoció, creo que él hubiese llegado a mucho mejor término con su propia inmortalidad.

—Es posible —admitió Alice—. Pero por ahora, será interesante ver al humano Edward viviendo en medio de una familia de vampiros.

Analicé con atención sus expresiones pensativas. Los dos parecían completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos; Alice estaba atisbando el futuro, a juzgar por las leves sonrisas y ocasionales estremecimientos.

—Si tuviesen la posibilidad, ¿la tomarían? —se me ocurrió preguntarles. Los dos me miraron con sorpresa.

—¿La posibilidad? —repitió Alice, sin entender.

—De volver a ser humanos —aclaré—. Si tuviesen la posibilidad de elegir, ¿qué decidirían?

Nuevamente, Alice y Jasper se miraron por largos segundos. Parecía como si cada uno de ellos estuviese considerando primero cómo afectaría eso al otro, antes de tomar una decisión respecto a sí mismos. Por fin los dos se giraron hacia mí al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de mis tiempos como humana —se encogió de hombros Alice como si no le importara, pero atisbé dolor e incertidumbre bajo esa aparente indiferencia—. Al despertar a esta vida, mi primer recuerdo es el rostro de Jazz en una visión, la primera de todas —dijo con cariño, y él sonrió—. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué sabor tiene el chocolate, qué se siente al dormir, cómo es soñar, todo ese tipo de cosas, no creo que yo elegiría ser humana a tiempo completo otra vez. Si hubiese un modo, una especie de intercambio, "humana por un día", para sacarme las ganas de hacer todo eso, y luego volver a ser como antes, estaría perfecto. ¿Sabes que no podemos disfrutar de los trucos de los ilusionistas? —preguntó Alice con frustración—. Dicen que en sus trucos, la mano es más rápida que el ojo, pero nuestros ojos son más rápidos que sus manos. ¡Siempre adivinamos el truco antes de verlo! Si pudiese volverme humana, mirar todos los trucos y sorprenderme, y volver a ser vampiresa al día siguiente, estaría genial —suspiró—. Hablando en serio: no, no quisiera volver a ser humana por el resto de mis días, a menos que Jazz lo sea también.

—Yo dejé de ser humano en 1863 —comenzó Jasper en voz baja, suave—. Llevo tanto tiempo siendo vampiro que ya no sé cómo es ser humano. No tengo casi recuerdos de mi tiempo como humano, y siendo honesto, estoy demasiado cómodo y acostumbrado a ser lo que soy y como soy como para querer cambiarlo. No lo elegí, y si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y evitar encontrarme con María, posiblemente lo haría. No es lo que elegí, pero es lo que soy, y aprendí a convivir con esto. Supongo que sólo accedería a cambiar si el resto de mi familia, o al menos Alice, cambiara también.

—¿No les preocupa haber perdido el alma al transformarse? —pregunté, sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo veían ellos la cuestión que había atormentado a Edward.

—Preocuparme, lo que se dice _preocuparme_… —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Dicen que estamos malditos, pero también dicen que no nos reflejamos en los espejos porque no tenemos alma. Quién sabe. Personalmente, creo que de morir probablemente no iríamos al Cielo, pero como no tengo intenciones de morirme, no le doy más vueltas al asunto.

—No nos veo muriendo, a ninguno de nosotros —anunció Alice—. Sobre tener un alma o no… no sé cómo de importante puede ser eso. Es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya algo que sea el Cielo y algo que sea en Infierno, el Limbo, el Purgatorio y todo eso. Eso está muy bien para las religiones, pero… no sé… es que no me convence.

Asentí lentamente, señalando que había entendido. Por lo visto, mis pensamientos al respecto estaban más cerca de los de Alice y Jasper que de los de Edward.

—¿Creen que Edward ya habrá vuelto? —pregunté con ansiedad, mirando en dirección al oscuro bosque que ocultaba la casa.

—Aún no —respondió Alice—. Parece que están… un poco demorados en el hospital. Pero vamos yendo, mejor que te bañes con agua caliente y te cambies de ropa, o a Edward le va a dar un ataque, literalmente, al verte así.

Recién entonces recordé que estaba vestida con mis ropas manchadas y empapadas. Como no sentía frío, me había olvidado por completo que estaba chorreando agua de río y salpicada de sangre de ciervo.

—Vamos —asentí.

Bajé de un ágil salto de la roca, todavía asombrada y encantada de ver lo fácil que era todo lo físico ahora, ¡apuesto a que hasta podría jugar al voley o al bádminton sin herir a nadie! Eché a correr en dirección a la casa, ansiosa de ver a Edward y asegurarme que todo estaba bien con él y su nuevo–viejo cuerpo humano.

.


	9. Una noche con sobresaltos

**Un nuevo capítulo, con algunas respuestas y más preguntas que antes... ¡Lean y comenten! **

Oh, y un mensaje para **pameita**: leí tu mensaje con mucha atención y tengo una respuesta casi redactada, pero tu cuenta no acepta menajes privados y no hay una dirección de correo electrónico en tu perfil. ¿Podrías indicarme algún modo de comunicarnos?

* * *

**.:: Habla Bella, la Vampiresa Feliz ::.**

Me duché con agua caliente, me lavé dos veces el cabello y me enjuagué cuidadosamente, asegurándome que no quedara ni un rastro de mi caza. Cuando terminé, me sequé y vestí con unas prendas que Alice había dispuesto para mí. Alice me llevo hacia el dormitorio que ella compartía con Jasper y me ayudó a peinarme, desenredando cuidadosamente cada mechón de mi cabello y dejándolo reluciente, apenas húmedo.

Comprobé con satisfacción que todo el proceso había llevado sólo cinco minutos.

En la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie seguían produciéndose los mismo ruiditos raros, como chasquidos y siseos apagados, que había escuchado ya un rato largo antes, antes de salir de caza y de que Carlisle y Esme llevaran a Edward al hospital. Aunque sentí curiosidad, no me atreví a ir a ver qué estaban haciendo.

Alice, a todo esto, estaba seriamente preocupada por el futuro. Mientras me peinaba habíamos estado charlando sobre todas las cosas que tendría que comprar para Edward; desde luego, Alice no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir de compras, así fuese algo tan poco glamoroso como dentífrico, cepillo de dientes y desodorante lo que podría comprar en esta ocasión. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, Alice se iba poniendo más y más seria y preocupada.

—¿Alice? —pregunté con cautela—. ¿Hay algo mal en el futuro?

—Sí… hay algo muy malo —admitió, derrotada—. Cada vez que intento visualizar cómo sería acercarme a Edward, me veo atacándolo —confesó en un murmullo angustiado—. Él intenta detenerme, extiende los brazos como queriendo atajarme, creo que dice mi nombre, ¡pero es tan débil, tan indefensamente humano! En mis visiones, lo… lo destrozo por completo —casi sollozó—. Es terrible, Bella. No quiero lastimarlo, te juro que no, sólo quiero hablar con él, ¡pero siempre lo termino matando!

—¿Entonces lo ves siendo humano… de aquí en adelante? —musité.

—Está esa visión en la que él tiene… veinte años, poco menos o más, y es vampiro, pero no antes de eso —respondió ella—. Mis visiones fluctúan entre verlo muerto dentro de unas horas, unos días, unas semanas, a mis manos, o convertido a plazo de unos años.

—Tendrás que evitar acercarte a él —musité, y en eso alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—Pasa, Jazz —indicó Alice, cabizbaja.

Jasper entró y fue directo hacia ella; depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y la miró con amor. Una sensación de paz y cariño se instaló lentamente en mí, verlos interactuar así me daba la confianza que todo lo malo podría resolverse… tardé un momento en advertir que debía estar absorbiendo algo de los sentimientos que Jasper sentía y quizás inconscientemente reflectaba.

—Alice, cariño, se me ocurrió algo —dijo él con una sonrisa, y de inmediato ella jadeó antes de sonreír.

—¡Sí! ¡Fantástico! Eso va a funcionar, tendremos que ser cuidadosos, pero puede resultar, ¡oh, Jazz, eres un genio! —exclamó Alice, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—Claro, ¡por fin te das cuenta! —respondió él con petulancia, abrazándola también, pero tenía una ancha sonrisa sincera que desmentía el tono jactancioso.

Arqueé una ceja, insegura de hasta qué punto entrometerme. Alice se volvió hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír.

—En este mismo terreno hay una cabaña, a unos centenares de metros de esta casa; no es muy grande y está algo venida a menos, pero podemos instalarnos ahí, Jasper y yo —explicó con entusiasmo—. Así, yo estaría lo suficientemente lejos de Edward como para no matarlo, y lo suficientemente cerca del resto de la familia. ¡Me preocupaba tanto que tuviésemos que irnos! Pero así podemos estar cerca, pero no demasiado cerca, ¡es maravilloso!

—Hay una habitación de tamaño mediano que podemos convertir en el dormitorio, y una mucho más grande en la que podrías instalar tu guardarropa —sugirió Jasper, sonriente, lo que arrancó una serie de grititos de felicidad de Alice.

—Jazz, te amo —dijo Alice con fervor, empezando a besarle toda la cara. Él cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer, con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Tendremos que hacer la mudanza esta noche, de manera de estar ahí cuando Esme, Carlisle y Edward regresen —señaló Jasper, abriendo perezosamente los ojos—. ¿Podrías por favor ayudarnos, Bella? Hay toneladas de ropas para trasladar.

—Puedo llevarme lo esencial primero, y buscar el resto más tarde —intercaló Alice, frunciendo el ceño en concentración—. Si me llevo sólo lo más necesario, moviéndonos a toda velocidad, nos tomará… dos horas tener todo listo.

—¿Y si nos llevamos sólo una muda de ropa cada uno, la cama y un objeto personal cada uno? —quiso saber Jasper.

Alice frunció el ceño de nuevo, no sé si de enojo o frustración o para ocultar la vergüenza que debió causarle la respuesta:

—Doce minutos.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? —pregunté aguantándome una sonrisa. Jasper se mordía los labios también.

—¡Sólo media hora! —chilló Alice, saliendo disparada hacia unas puertas detrás de las cuales estaba su ropero–habitación. La escuchamos descolgar perchas, seleccionar zapatos y amontonar prendas velozmente aún para estándares vampíricos.

—Bueno, a trabajar —sonrió Jasper, al tiempo que ataba las cuatro esquinas de la sábana inferior de la cama, haciendo una especie de gran bolsa con todo lo que estaba por encima: sábanas, frazadas, almohadas…

Alice llevó ropa, zapatos y accesorios con auténtico frenesí hacia la cabaña, mientras que Jasper y yo nos ocupamos de algunas cuestiones prácticas, como los muebles, el colchón y un cable que llevaría provisoriamente electricidad. La cabaña no tenía instalación de agua corriente ni luz, y por una noche tendría que funcionar así. Emmett, Esme y Jasper podrían ocuparse de comenzar a refaccionar al día siguiente.

Alice acababa de, con un suspiro, determinar que esto tendría que alcanzar para tres días (en mi opinión, había ropa como para usar a lo largo de un mes sin repetir las prendas, pero era Alice de quien estábamos hablando) cuando oímos un automóvil entrar por el camino de grava que llevaba a la gran casa blanca. Yo todavía no identificaba del todo el ronroneo de cada motor en particular, pero Jasper y Alice supieron de inmediato que ése era el Mercedes que regresaba.

—Quisiera ir también —suspiró Alice con tristeza—, pero no puedo. Vayan y averigüen todo, después me cuentan.

—Alice, ¿qué tal si llamas al teléfono, digamos de Carlisle, y él te pone en altavoz? —sugerí, y el rostro de Alice se iluminó por completo—. Entonces estarías ahí, en cierto modo, enterándote de todo al mismo tiempo que los demás.

—¡Sí! ¡Gran idea, Bella! Vayan, vayan —nos mandó, haciendo señas hacia la dirección de la casa—, Edward está ansiosos por verte —añadió con una sonrisa en mi dirección.

Yo también estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa sin que lo dijera de nuevo. Jasper me siguió medio paso más atrás.

**.:: Habla Edward, el Humano Aterrado ::.**

Abrí la puerta del automóvil y me llevé un susto de muerte, porque Bella estaba ahí de pronto, pese a que no la había visto al momento en que auto se detuvo, como cinco segundos antes. Jasper estaba un poco más atrás de ella; no había señales de Alice.

—¿Y? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen los análisis? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella, ansiosa, inclinándose hacia delante.

—S–Sí… —fue todo lo que pude murmurar, idiotizado por su belleza.

Bella siempre había sido bonita, pero debo admitir, aún con todo lo opuesto que yo estaba a su transformación, que era apabullante lo hermosa que ella era ahora. Su cabello era del más intenso castaño oscuro, casi negro, brillante, sedoso, perfecto pese a la humedad del ambiente. Sus rasgos estaban más definidos, pero no de un modo anguloso o agresivo, sino realzando su belleza más todavía. Había algo en ella, en la increíble gracia de sus movimientos, en su sonrisa, sus ojos… algo que me atraía como una polilla a la llama de una vela. Yo estaba completamente idiotizado por ella.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó Bella con una sonrisa traviesa, que me sacó de mi embobamiento. Hum, así que a eso era lo que ella debía estar refiriéndose cuando decía que yo la deslumbraba.

—Perdón —murmuré torpemente, saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Qué dicen los análisis? —preguntó Bella de nuevo, lenta y claramente, como si le estuviese hablando a un retardado… o era sólo que sabía lo fácil que era para un humano distraerse.

Carlisle me salvó de ponerme más en ridículo al responder por mí.

—Las radiografías muestran que Edward es humano de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera —explicó—. Todos sus órganos y tejidos son humanos por completo. A simple vista, parece estar todo en orden, pero estamos haciendo algunos análisis complementarios, sólo para estar seguros.

Bella cabeceó en asentimiento en dirección a Carlisle antes de mirarme con atención. Yo casi me olvidé de respirar al tener su rostro perfecto tan cerca del mío.

—Se te ve cansado —observó—. Tienes los ojos enrojecidos.

—Estoy bien —pude murmurar.

—Vamos adentro —sugirió Esme—. Está un poco fresco aquí afuera.

Incluso sin poder oír las mentes de quienes me rodeaban, supe que era en deferencia a mí que trasladábamos la reunión al interior.

—¡Sí, entren! O Edward va a estornudar en setenta y cinco segundos —sonó de pronto la voz de Alice, pero sonaba extrañamente distorsionada. Fue entonces que giré la cabeza y me encontré con Carlisle sonriéndole al teléfono que tenía en la mano.

—¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—En la cabaña que está a unos cientos de metros de la casa. Estamos instalados aquí, Jazz y yo —explicó la voz de mi hermana favorita desde el teléfono—. Lo lamento, pero acercarme ahora no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, sintiendo que me perdía algo. A juzgar por las miradas entre compasivas y conmiserativas del resto de mi familia presente, así era.

—Bueno, por si no lo notaste, intenté matarte en cuanto olí tu sabrosa nueva sangre, Edward —respondió Alice con un tono algo fúnebre—. No tengo intenciones de convertirte en un bocadillo, pero es lo que acabaría sucediendo si nos acercáramos.

—Perdón, Alice —fue todo lo que pude murmurar.

—No es tu culpa que huelas tan bien —rió Alice, aunque el tono me sonó algo forzado—, que huelas tan _sabroso_. En serio, nunca había olido alguien que me hiciera agua la boca de ese modo, y como por desgracia no tengo tu autocontrol, el único modo de no matarte es evitar olerte.

Tragué saliva y asentí, olvidando por un momento que Alice no podía verme. O quizás sí, con ella uno nunca podía estar del todo seguro de nada.

—Entiendo. Pero lamento que tengas que exiliarte por mi culpa… que tengan que exiliarse por mi culpa —me corregí, con una mirada de disculpa a Jasper. Visto a través de mis miserables ojos humanos, Jasper parecía mucho menos intimidante, con sus cicatrices invisibles para mi vista.

—No es tan malo, podremos tener un poco de tiempo de calidad a solas —dijo Alice en un tono de voz excesivamente sugerente.

—Si es necesario para salvarte la vida, nos iríamos mucho más lejos que eso —añadió Jasper con voz amable, pero firme—. No tengo idea cómo va a seguir esto, pero te prometo que, pase lo que pase, sea que quien fuere humano de los dos, todos vamos a hacer lo posible para protegerlos.

Un inoportuno nudo se me instaló en la garganta y sentí los ojos picarme. Me asusté momentáneamente, sin saber qué me estaba pasando, cuando algo húmedo rodó de mi ojo izquierdo y por mi mejilla. Mi primera reacción fue medio entrar en pánico, hasta que comprendí que… estaba llorando. Yo. Llorando con lágrimas. Agua y sal escapaban de mis ojos, por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de mi madre biológica. Por primera vez desde entonces, yo volvía a ser capaz de llorar.

Bella me acercó un pañuelo, mientras los demás me miraban con fascinación, pero tratando a la vez de no mirar fijo, y yo me sonrojaba de nuevo. Mis emociones humanas eran intensas y difíciles de controlar, más de lo que había creído. Tomé el pañuelo y acababa de abrirlo cuando, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, se me escapó un enorme estornudo.

La emoción del momento se rompió y todos nos reímos un poco; el momento emotivo e incómodo a la vez había pasado.

—¡Les dije que entraran! —rió Alice desde el teléfono.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos —la tranquilizó Bella, mientras yo me sonaba la nariz.

Esme encabezó la marcha y los demás la seguimos. Fui consciente por primera vez de lo ruidosos y torpes que sonaban mis pasos en comparación con los de los demás, que casi no hacían ruido al caminar. Intenté pisar con más cuidado, pero no hubo caso.

—¿Por qué estás caminando en puntas de pie? —me preguntó Bella con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme con atención al tiempo que cruzábamos el porche.

—Intentaba no hacer tanto ruido al caminar —musité con vergüenza al saberme descubierto. Otra vez me estaba sonrojando.

Bella me sonrió, me pareció que aguantándose la risa, y tomó mi mano en la suya. El contacto con sus dedos helados era extraño, pero de algún modo relajante.

Carlisle nos hizo sentarnos en el sofá y se sentó en otro sillón individual enfrentado al nuestro. Jasper tomó asiento en el otro asiento individual y Esme se fue en dirección a la cocina. En cuanto estuvimos todos instalados, empezó el interrogatorio.

Mi habitualmente tan amable, respetuoso de la intimidad ajena y nada fisgón padre adoptivo estaba convertido en un _vouyeor_ del peor nivel. Quiso saber todos los detalles de todo lo que habíamos dicho y hecho antes de la transformación, si nos habíamos tocado, si nos habíamos besado, si nos habíamos tocado o besado de un modo íntimo si…

Lo interrumpí antes que completara la pregunta. Yo ya no podía oír mentes en forma literal, pero sabía a dónde apuntaba esa pregunta y mis nervios no toleraban más por esta noche.

Jasper salvó el momento al preguntar cómo era el cuento y por qué Berty nos había dado ese cuento para leer. Siguió una explicación que no había sido Berty sino Buchwurm quien nos había dado a leer ese cuento en particular, y eso llevó a un exhaustivo análisis sobre la profesora. ¿Quién era Anneley Buchwurm, a fin de cuentas? ¿Qué sabíamos de ella? Además de que decía ser profesora de literatura, que vestía de un modo extravagante cercano a lo obsceno y que sus gustos en literatura no coincidían con los de Bella, no sabíamos mucho más. ¿Ella sabía que el cuento tendría estos efectos? ¿Nos lo dio a leer a propósito? ¿Ella sabía lo que yo era… había sido… volvería a ser?

Mientras aún podía oír las mentes de los demás, yo jamás había oído en la profesora Buchwurm señal alguna de reconocerme como vampiro, pero eso no garantizaba nada, según Jasper, bastante nervioso con la perspectiva de esta mujer sabiendo nuestro secreto.

—¿Y si la profesora es… no sé… un hada, o algo así, y fue ella la que nos concedió el deseo? —sugirió Bella de pronto. Ante las miradas de escepticismo del los demás presentes, se puso a la defensiva—. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Si existen los vampiros, ¿por qué no pueden existir las hadas? Quizás ella está tan atada por el secreto como nosotros. ¿No se supone que las hadas conceden deseos? Vamos, todos vimos lo que pasó —exclamó Bella, señalando entre ella y yo—, ¿hay alguien que todavía no crea en la magia a estas alturas?

—Esto me suena más a brujería que a magia de haditas revoloteando por ahí —gruñí.

—Claro que también puede ser una bruja —aceptó Bella velozmente, los ojos muy abiertos—. Eso explicaría cómo nunca oíste nada en su mente… suponiendo que sea un hada o una bruja, claro, y que tenga algo que ver con todo esto, por otra parte.

—Voy a pedir una investigación sobre la profesora —murmuró Jasper—. Sólo para estar seguros.

—No vi que la profesora planificara anda al respecto, creo que es inocente de lo que pasó —intercaló la voz de Alice desde el teléfono.

—No puedes verlo todo —gruñí de nuevo, cansado y frustrado al ver que toda esta discusión no estaba llevando a anda. No estábamos más cerca de que yo volviese a ser vampiro y Bella humana de lo que lo estábamos tres horas antes, cuando una brisa agitó las grullas y el cambio ocurrió.

—Veo que vas a dormirte en menos de quince minutos y que Bella va a llevarte en brazos a tu cama —se burló Alice desde el teléfono. Yo gruñí de nuevo. Ni siquiera estando físicamente ausente Alice me dejaba en paz.

Esme entró en ese momento con una bandeja en que había algo humeante que olía bien. Yo estaba tan sorprendido con la novedad que la comida de pronto _olía bien_ para mí que no me di cuenta de a dónde iba Esme hasta que depositó la bandeja delante de mí. Un plato repleto de algo que identifiqué como ravioles, un juego de cubiertos, un vaso de jugo y una servilleta primorosamente doblada estaban dispuestos en un orden y prolijidad que daría envidia a cualquier restaurante cinco estrellas.

—Come algo, o no vas a poder dormir esta noche —me dijo con maternal preocupación.

Me hubiese encantado rechazar la comida asegurándole que no tenía hambre ni mucho menos sueño, pero la verdad era que después de todos los sobresaltos y emociones de las últimas horas yo estaba agotado, y el olor de esos ravioles era tentador.

—Lo lamento, tuve que calentar algo de lo que Bella no comió más temprano —se disculpó Esme cuando yo tomé el tenedor—. No es comida recién hecha, sino recalentada.

A mi recientemente vuelto humano estómago eso no importaba, y lo hizo saber con un estruendoso rugido. Tratando de disimular, me metí apresuradamente un tenedor repleto de ravioles en la boca, y al instante mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear. ¡Estaban _calientes_!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Esme, preocupadísima ante mi reacción—. ¿Tienen mal sabor?

Me habían educado lo suficientemente bien como para no hablar con la boca llena ni escupir la comida, de modo que todo lo que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza y dar vuelta los ravioles dentro de mi boca con mi chamuscada lengua en la esperanza que se enfriaran lo suficientemente como para poder tragarlos sin que carbonizaran el resto de mi sistema digestivo.

—Están muy calientes —adivinó Bella, tomando el plato y pasando sus manos por la base, supongo que para absorber el calor—. Edward debe haberse quemado la lengua.

Asentí mientras tragaba los ravioles que tenía en mi boca, ya a una temperatura más humanamente tolerable.

—¡Perdón! Lo lamento tanto, Edward, yo no quise… —empezó a disculparse Esme de inmediato.

—No es tu culpa —le dije con voz un poco ronca, tomando el vaso de jugo, divinamente frío—. Yo me había olvidado lo caliente que está la comida cuando recién se sirve —mencioné antes de beber un gran trago de jugo frío.

Bajé el vaso sólo para encontrarme a todos los presentes mirándome con toda atención, como si yo fuese algún animal exótico y fascinante, sólo por haber bebido jugo. Todos a la vez desviaron la mirada al notar que yo los estaba mirando: Bella volvió a colocar el plato en mi bandeja, Esme desapareció rumbo a la cocina, Carlisle consultó la hora y Jasper frunció el ceño hacia el piso superior, donde debían estar Emmett y Rosalie.

Esme regresó de inmediato con la jarra de jugo y rellenó mi vaso. Después de la tercera vez que rellenó mi vaso en cuanto yo hube bebido un sorbo, le pedí lo más amablemente posible que dejara de hacerlo, porque me ponía nervioso.

Terminé mi plato de comida masticando lenta y conscientemente, saboreando los ravioles de setas. Se me escapó una sonrisa ante la ironía que la primera comida a la que yo había invitado a Bella era también la primera que yo comía durante mis "vacaciones" humanas.

Entre tanto, los demás discutían. De a ratos se debían olvidar que yo estaba ahí o los ganaba el entusiasmo del debate, porque a veces los entendí cuando hablaban y a veces no. Por lo que llegué a oír, estaban deliberando cómo deshacer "este fenómeno" como Carlisle insistía en llamarlo. Por haber nacido y sido criado en una época en que las cazas de brujas estaban a la orden del día y la creencia que bastaba rezar determinada cantidad de veces el Padrenuestro para curar una enfermedad era moneda corriente, Carlisle era rabiosamente científico en lo que al así llamado "este fenómeno" respectaba.

Mientras Bella y Jasper buscaban en el cuento, la profesora o la leyenda de las mil grullas una posible explicación, Carlisle seguía analizando del derecho y del revés nuestras acciones. Ninguno de ellos estaba teniendo éxito, por lo que pude entender. Esme no parecía tener una posición muy tomada, y sólo se preocupaba por mi bienestar y el de Bella.

—¡No tiene sentido! —siseaba Bella, convencida—. Tanto Naomi como Sadako murieron, con grullas o sin ellas. La magia no funcionó. ¿Por qué funcionó con Edward y conmigo?

—Tal vez no fue el cuento, quizás sólo pasó. Magia y punto —sugirió Jasper, pensativo—. ¿No recuerdas si estaba cayendo una estrella fugaz en ese momento?

—No, ni tampoco estábamos al final del arcoiris, ni encontré un trébol de cuatro hojas ni ninguno de nosotros dos tenía una pata de liebre —enumeró Bella.

—El trébol y la pata de libre dan suerte, no conceden deseos, y al final del arcoiris encuentras un caldero repleto de oro, no un deseo —intercaló Alice, que seguía al teléfono.

—¿Qué más da cómo fue que sucedió? En realidad, el _cómo_ no es tan importante —opinó Esme.

—Sí es importante, si queremos revertirlo —intervino Carlisle, pensativo.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos, en que yo insistí con lo que, pude casi sentirlo, estaba pasando por las mentes de todos los presentes.

—Vamos a revertirlo —constaté el hecho, sin lugar a dudas—. Vamos a volver esto a como debe ser.

El silencio que siguió a mi declaración no me gustó nada.

—Porque _hay_ un modo, y vamos a encontrarlo —añadí, tenso.

—¿Y si no hay forma de revertirlo? —empezó Bella con suavidad—. Quizás no hay forma de deshacerlo.

—O quizás esto se revierta solo —sugirió Carlisle—. ¿Quién dijo que es definitivo y no temporal? Así como llegó de golpe, de golpe puede irse. Si supiéramos cuál es el catalizador, el agente que desencadena el cambio…

—Fueron las grullas de papel —musitó Bella—. Acabábamos de colgarlas en la ventana cuando el cambio sucedió.

—El que el momento en que colgaron las grullas y el momento en que se produjo el cambio sean el mismo no significa inequívocamente que están relacionados —observó Carlisle—. La coincidencia podría ser casual.

—Pero lo único fuera de lo común, de lo habitual, que habíamos hecho esa noche fueron las grullas. Fue la noche en que armamos las grullas que se produjo el cambio —argumentó Bella—. Algo tienen que ver.

—Es posible —admitió Carlisle, aunque no se lo veía convencido. Las grullas aparentemente eran una explicación demasiado mágica para su lógica cientificista.

En ese momento, todos los vampiros presentes en la habitación levantaron la cabeza mirando hacia algún punto del techo, y tras intercambiar una mirada asustada, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper subieron corriendo las escaleras, o al menos eso me pareció, porque un momento estaban sentados y al siguiente habían desaparecido de mi vista.

—Rosalie está pasando por un mal momento —informó desde el teléfono ubicado sobre la mesa la voz de Alice—. Mejor no se le acerquen.

Yo sólo podía oír sonidos difusos, mezcla de lo que debían ser palabras, algo que sonaba como muebles siendo corridos de lugar y una serie de golpes o crujidos o algo parecido. No por primera vez en la noche ansié tener de regreso mi sentido del oído, y hasta extrañé (sólo un poco) mi capacidad de oír los pensamientos de los demás.

—Todo va a arreglarse —me prometió Bella, sentada de costado en el sofá, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello en una suave caricia. Suspiré y me relajé; por primera vez no me importaba que un vampiro tuviese su boca a centímetros de mi cuello.

—Es agotador ser humano —musité, cubriéndome la boca a tiempo esta vez antes de mi enorme bostezo.

Bella se rió con un sonido que recordaba a las campanas de viento, y sin embargo guardaba una fuerte resemblanza con su risa humana. Yo bostecé de nuevo, ella pasó sus manos nuevamente por mi cabello, y mis ojos se cerraron pese a que intenté mantenerlos abiertos… Escuché una risita cantarina, y eso fue todo.

—Está bien, Esme. Duerme como un tronco, ni se dio cuenta cuando lo traje hasta aquí.

—Bella, muchas gracias por todo, querida. No sé cómo va a seguir esto, pero… yo también presiento que esto no va a poder volverse atrás, y me preocupa cómo va a afectar al resto de la familia. Con Alice teniendo que vivir fuera de casa, la crisis de Rosalie, Edward que se niega a siquiera considerar la posibilidad de permanecer humano… Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, querida.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero estaba tan cómodo y cansado que casi no reuní ni las fuerzas ni las ganas necesarias. Sólo algo del diálogo que siguió captó mi atención lo suficiente como para despabilarme.

—¿Cómo de mal está Rosalie?

—Bueno, prácticamente todo el mobiliario de la habitación está destrozado y hay grullas de papel por centenas, a primer golpe de vista calculo más de siete mil. Rose tiene un ataque de llanto desde que dejó de gritarle a Emmett, que se fue al bosque con una cara que hubiese agriado la leche recién ordeñada. Jasper fue tras él, pero todavía no tenemos noticias de ninguno de los dos. Alice dice que alterna entre ver a Rosalie dejando a la familia, Rosalie convirtiendo a Edward contra la voluntad de él, y Rosalie encerrada en una habitación sin hablar con nadie.

Creo ese tipo de noticias hubiesen bastado para despertar a un muerto, de modo que no fue sorprendente que me despabilaran a mí.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sentándome de golpe.

Me llevó un momento comprender que estaba en mi dormitorio, en la cama que había comprado para Bella, arropado hasta el mentón y que las luces estaban apagadas. Me llevó otro momento comprender que alguien me había quitado el calzado, los pantalones de jean y la campera, de modo que yo debajo de las sábanas y mantas estaba en sólo mi camiseta y ropa interior. No quise ni empezar a considerar eso.

—Duerme, Edward —dijo Bella, que estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama—. No pasó nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana.

—¿Necesitas otra frazada? —preguntó Esme desde el marco de la puerta.

—No, gracias. Quiero saber hoy qué es lo que pasó —insistí, sintiéndome vulnerable y casi desnudo frente a Bella, por lo que me tapé hasta el cuello con la sábana.

—Te dormiste —aún en la oscuridad, pude ver la sonrisa de Bella—. Alice lo vio correctamente, te dormiste en el sofá y te subí hasta tu cama.

—¿Me subiste en brazos? —pregunté, aterrado de la respuesta.

—No esperabas que fuera a arrastrarte escaleras arriba, ¿verdad? —repuso Bella.

—¿Quién me desvistió? —pregunté en un hilo de voz, porque como el masoquista que era, yo necesitaba con qué autoflagelarme.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que fue Carlisle? —ofreció Bella.

—Sí, me sentiría mejor —respiré, un poco más tranquilo.

—Entonces lamento no poder hacerte sentir mejor, porque fui yo —dijo Bella.

Mi sonrojo debió haber iluminado toda la habitación. Esme y Bella soltaron risitas.

—¿Qué pasó con Rosalie? —cambié de tema velozmente.

—Mañana —dictaminó Bella—. Déjalo para mañana. Necesitas dormir.

—No necesito dormir. Necesito saber qué pasó —insistí.

—Edward, te dormiste en un sofá y no te despertaste cuando te tomé en brazos y subí tres tramos de escaleras —constató Bella—. Claramente necesitas dormir.

—Buenas noches, hijo. Que descanses —se despidió Esme, cerrando la puerta tras sí al irse.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó con Rosalie? ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Qué es eso de los muebles destrozados y grullas de papel por todos lados? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté en voz baja, preocupado. Rosalie podrá no ser mi persona favorita, pero yo no disfrutaba de verla sufrir.

Bella suspiró antes de sentarse en el borde de mi cama.

—Rosalie también empezó a hacer grullas de papel cuando vio lo que nos había pasado —empezó a explicar Bella con voz suave, empujándome con suavidad hasta que otra vez quedé acostado—. Reclutó a Emmett para que le ayudara. Sabes mejor que yo lo mucho que Rosalie quisiera ser humana de nuevo, y creyó que en las grullas estaba la clave —siguió Bella, arropándome—. Yo no vi la habitación, pero escuché la discusión y los ruidos. Parece que cuando llegó a las siete mil grullas o algo así y tanto ella como Emmett seguían siendo tan vampiros como antes, Rosalie tuvo el equivalente vampírico de un ataque de nervios y empezó a destrozar los muebles entre gritos y sollozos.

—No escuché nada de eso —me sorprendí. Incluso para un humano, el que alguien rompiera muebles debería ser audible, ¿no?

—Acababas de dormirte, y estabas tres pisos más abajo. Supongo que no oirías mucho de lo pasó, aún estando despierto —explicó Bella.

—¿Y qué más pasó? —insistí.

—Emmett trató de detenerla, de confortarla, pero eso sólo llevó a una feroz pelea entre ellos dos. Carlisle intervino para tratar de detener a Rosalie de decir cosas de las que después se arrepintiera, pero ella estaba fuera de sí y sólo siguió arrojándole ladrillos verbales a Carlisle, antes de volver a agarrárselas con Emmett. Entonces Esme intentó hablarle y también tuvo que oír unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "ladrillos verbales"? —pregunté, preocupado—. ¿Qué dijo Rosalie?

—A Emmett, Rosalie le dijo que sólo lo había tomado como consuelo, que él nunca había estado al nivel de ella, que siempre había sido y sería menos, que nunca podría darle lo que ella más quería, es decir, hijos y nietos, y que el que las grullas no hubiesen resultado era culpa de Emmett, porque él no quería dejar de ser vampiro, que era un egoísta y un inmaduro —enumeró Bella con voz neutra—. A Carlisle le dijo que era un déspota que se creía que podía jugar a ser Dios con las vidas de los demás, que ella hubiese preferido morir antes que ser convertida, que jamás iba a perdonarle el que la hubiese condenado a esta vida maldita, que esta parodia de vida familiar era una mentira y que lo odiaba, que los odiaba a todos.

»A Esme, que ella no era su madre, que no lo sería nunca, que su verdadera madre, la de Rosalie, estaba muerta, igual que su padre y toda su familia, y que ella desearía estar muerta junto con ellos; que Esme era una mujer horrible por pretender usar a los demás de sustitutos del hijito que había perdido, que era una pésima madre que nunca había tratado a todos sus supuestos hijos con igualdad, que tenía favoritos y que una verdadera buena madre no hace eso —completó Bella en voz tenue.

Se me escapó un jadeo de horror. Rosalie nunca había estado conforme con esta vida, pero de ahí a decir todas esas cosas horribles…

—¿Todo eso dijo? —pregunté casi silenciosamente.

—Eso y unas cuantas cosas más —asintió Bella—. Después Rosalie se encerró en el cuarto de baño anexo a su habitación y está llorando desde entonces. Emmett no dijo ni una palabra, pero salió de la casa rumbo al bosque y nos tiene un poco preocupados; Jasper fue a buscarlo pero todavía no sabemos nada de ninguno de ellos. Fue entonces que te tomé en brazos y subí a tu habitación. Carlisle fue llamado para una emergencia del hospital, pero estaba tan alterado por la discusión que Esme, que atendió el teléfono, le dijo a la recepcionista que había un conflicto familiar y que Carlisle no podría ir. Él se enojó bastante con ella en un primer momento por tomar las decisiones por él, pero ahora están abajo, hablando y resolviendo las cosas. En cuanto a Alice, está en la cabaña, y lo último que supe fue que está teniendo tantas visiones y tan rápido que no alcanza a describir una cuando ya llega la siguiente, de manera que se tomó un tiempo para tratar de organizar todo lo que ve antes de avisarnos nada. Yo estoy aquí, y estás a mi lado, y eso nos deja a todos los miembros de la familia localizados, en medida de lo posible.

Necesité un minuto para procesar todo esto. Mi cerebro humano, aunque veloz, no se comparaba al vampírico, y me hizo algo de tiempo para llegar a término con toda la información que Bella me había proporcionado.

—No puedo creer que Rosalie haya dicho todo eso —murmuré, todavía atónito—. Siempre supe que ella daría casi cualquier cosa por volver a ser humana y que era quien menos resignada estaba de todos nosotros, pero nunca creí que tuviese tanto odio, tanto rencor, acumulados.

—A todos nos tomó por sorpresa —asintió Bella.

—¿Emmett no dijo nada? —quise saber, inseguro.

—No. Lo soportó todo sin decir nada. No pude verle la cara, pero estaba como… inexpresivo cuando bajó y salió por la puerta. Como si estuviese tan impactado, tan perdido, que no podía ni reaccionar —dijo Bella en voz más que bajísima.

—Rosalie y Emmett hicieron mil grullas de papel… y siguen siendo vampiros —musité al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, los dos son vampiros —confirmó Bella—. Si es porque los dos son vampiros, en lugar de que uno de ellos sea vampiro y el otro humano, o si es por otro cosa, no lo sabemos.

—Rosalie creyó que ellos dos podrían volverse humanos, o al menos ella, a través de las grullas… pero no resultó —cavilé—. Las grullas no son la clave, después de todo.

—Quizás sí lo son. Tal vez lo que pasó fue que uno de los dos integrantes del dúo tiene que ser humano, o que la magia ya estaba agotada por esta noche, o que en verdad Emmett no deseó lo suficiente dejar de ser vampiro y convertirse en humano… —sugirió Bella.

Se hizo un silencio. Pese a lo preocupante que era lo que estaba pasando, a mi cuerpo humano lo estaba ganando el cansancio.

—No estamos más cerca de resolver esto que antes —musité, agotado.

—No —reconoció Bella.

—Tengo sueño —murmuré en un suspiro—. Es raro tener sueño.

—Es raro cuando no estás acostumbrado —dijo Bella con lo que me pareció una sonrisa—. Buenas noches, Edward. Dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches, Bella —fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de volver a dormirme.

* * *

**Comentarios, observaciones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias... ¡lo que usted piensa al leer esta historia, a la autora le sirve! Por favor, déjelo pulsando el botoncito de "review"**


	10. El primer día del resto de mi vida

**Un capítulo de transición, un poco más tranquilo, algunas cosas caen en su lugar de a poco. Si esperaban revelaciones, o grandes novedades, no las encontrarán aquí, pero es necesario ajustar los tornillos antes poner el máquina en marcha… **

**Un par de avisos: **

**Para Bia: actualizo cuando puedo, generalmente el fin de semana, pero no es exacto… depende de muchas cosas, pero entre viernes y sábado generalmente puedes esperar novedades mías. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! **

**Para M.L.: tu cuenta otra vez no acepta mensajes privados… te respondo en cuanto puedas arreglarlo. **

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo. **

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo Nueve: El primer día del resto de mi vida**

.

**Habla Vampirella **

Ver a Edward dormir era fascinante. Yo lo había visto aburrido, divertido, enojado, feliz, relajado, preocupado… pero nunca profundamente dormido, por razones obvias. Ahora, ver su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente, oír el latido lento y estable de su corazón, era una experiencia increíble. Yo nunca había entendido cómo Edward no se aburría de observarme dormir a mí, pero después de esta noche, comprendí un poco mejor su fijación.

Un rato después de dormirse, él se giró sin llegar a despertarse, y quedó acostado boca arriba. Suspiró profundamente, entreabrió la boca, y… roncó.

Tuve que contener un ataque de risitas. ¡Yo había hablado en sueños, pero Edward _roncaba_! ¡Y cómo roncaba este hombre! Parecía que quería recuperar todos los años en que no había sido capaz de hacerlo de una sola vez.

Si Emmett pudiese oírlo ahora, las bromas que le gastaría por la mañana…

Detuve mi pensamiento ahí, preocupada. Ojalá Emmett estuviese bien. Rosalie había estado fuera de sí en el momento en que le había dicho todo eso, y debía estar arrepintiéndose… pero eso no bastaba para borrar todas las cosas hirientes que había dicho. Yo estaba bastante segura que ella no creía en realidad que Emmett fuese menos que ella o que sólo lo había tomado como consuelo a falta de alguien mejor, pero al decir todo eso sin duda lo había lastimado mucho, por más que no fuese cierto.

En la planta baja, Esme y Carlisle habían terminado de hablar sobre el llamado del hospital y la decisión unilateral de Esme sobre que Carlisle no podría asistir, con el consecuente enojo de Carlisle. Él había reconocido que no hubiese ido de todos modos y que su enojo había sido desmedido con respecto a Esme sólo porque ella le había respondido enseguida a la recepcionista. Ella había admitido que tendría que haberle preguntado, pero que en el momento ella había reaccionado casi por instinto. Los dos se habían pedido perdón el uno al otro, se habían besado en reconciliación (un poco demasiado apasionadamente para mi comodidad, incluso con varios pisos separándonos), y luego habían ido a ver a Alice.

Eso nos dejaba a Rosalie, que había dejado de llorar hacía un rato, a mí y al dormido (y roncador) Edward a solas en la casa. Yo no estaba preocupada por que Rosalie me atacara o que lastimara a Edward; de algún modo yo sentía que ella ya no tenía energías para hacer nada más esta noche.

Por una parte, Rosalie me daba un poco de lástima. Tener tanto rencor y tanto dolor dentro debía ser horrible. Yo no estaba segura de cuándo había sido convertida Rosalie, pero debía hacer ya un par de décadas. Imaginarme a alguien viviendo a lo largo de años con tanto enojo, tanto dolor, era tristísimo.

Otra parte de mí no sentía ni pizca de lástima por Rosalie, sino que estaba furiosa. Las cosas que les había reprochado a Emmett, Carlisle y Esme, además de crueles, habían sido injustas. Ella se había comportado como una persona horrible al decir todo eso sin detenerse a pensar ni un poco en que estaba pegándoles justo donde más les dolía a cada uno de ellos: a Emmett, al decirle que era poca cosa para ella; a Carlisle, al decirle que preferiría estar muerta; a Esme, al decir que era una mala madre.

Edward seguía profundamente dormido, tanto que me arriesgué a levantarme sigilosamente. Yo no había visto el área de demolición en que se había convertido el dormitorio de Emmett y Rosalie, y aunque sabía que fisgonear era incorrecto, la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo.

Con el sigilo de una sombra, gracias a mi nueva forma y figura, me deslicé por el pasillo hasta la puerta entreabierta y eché un vistazo. Por muy poco no se me escapó un jadeo.

No había luz eléctrica, pero gracias a mi vista superior pude reconocer lo que había en la habitación, que parecía una zona de desastre. Los muebles, frazadas y almohadas estaban rotos en miles de pedazos. Una de las cortinas había sido arrancada de cuajo, mientras la otra se bamboleaba todavía lastimosamente, medio caída y con un gran rasgón en el medio. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, pero entre los trozos partidos de vidrio que estaban todavía en el marco reconocí, aunque apenas, un hilo pegado con cinta adhesiva del que colgaban unas cuantas grullas de papel. Otros muebles estaban tan destrozados que no pude adivinar en todos los casos lo que habían sido.

Había tirados contra una de las paredes algunos trozos muy grandes de lo que debió ser el tocador, con el espejo roto, y un puñado de aserrín y astillas encima, como si a parte del mueble Rosalie lo hubiese reducido a polvo mientras que a otra parte se había limitado a romperla. La puerta de la habitación tenía marcas como si alguien hubiese arrojado cosas contra ella, lo que sonaba bastante posible; las paredes también tenían huecos y raspones. La elegante lámpara que hasta entonces había colgado del techo estaba, rota y aplastada, sobre los restos de la cama.

De la cama quedaban el cabecero, que estaba intacto, y un montón de metal retorcido y aplastado, que debía ser el resto. Del colchón no quedaban más que unos pedazos de gomaespuma, y unos jirones de lo que debieron ser las sábanas. Una de las mesitas de luz estaba tumbada, de la otra no quedaba más que un montoncito de pedazos de madera barnizada. Las puertas del ropero–habitación de Rosalie estaban abiertas, dejando ver el caos del interior; una de las puertas estaba fuera de sus goznes.

Aunque quizás más impresionante que toda esta destrucción eran las centenas de grullas de papel que estaban por todos lados. Muchas estaban enteras, pero otras habían sido pisadas o desgarradas. Esme había tenido razón: a ojo de buen cubero, yo hubiese dicho que ahí había por los menos unas siete mil, siete mil doscientas quizás. Muchas de las grullas parecían haber sido hechas con papel blanco común, el que se compraba por resma. Pero la gran mayoría estaba hecha de lo que parecía papel de revistas, libros, periódico, hasta me pareció reconocer parte de un plano en las alas de una de las grullas que estaba en el rincón entre la ventana rota y los restos del tocador.

Me retiré en silencio, lo más rápido posible. Lo único que me faltaba era que Rosalie saliera del baño y me descubriera allí. Volví junto a Edward, tan pacíficamente dormido como antes, y roncando con tantas ganas como hasta entonces. Me senté con cuidado en el borde de la cama y le acaricié la cara, colocando un mechón rebelde de cabello que le caía en la frente de nuevo en su lugar.

-Te amo -le susurré-. Vamos a salir adelante. Voy a protegerte, si hiciera falta. Mientras yo era humana, me protegías; ahora es mi turno de cuidarte.

.

**Habla Humanward**

Mis vacaciones humanas eran interesantes por decir lo menos, pero de a ratos yo ansiaba con mucha fuerza volver a ser vampiro. Por ejemplo, cuando desperté el sábado casi sobre el mediodía, porque todos los miembros de mi familia se habían complotado para dejarme dormir hasta tardísimo, sólo para encontrarme con que Alice había ido de compras. Eso por sí solo era medianamente aterrador, pero al ver todo lo que había comprado, su expedición me resultó completamente aterradora.

Alice me había comprado tres cepillos de dientes, cinco pomos de dentífrico, dos máquinas eléctricas de afeitar, una decena de afeitadoras descartables, crema de afeitar para dos meses, cinco tipos de desodorante, seis colonias y otros tantos perfumes, dos tipos de talco, dos jabones de glicerina, una crema para la piel seca y una para la piel con exceso de grasa, una loción para limpieza de cutis, y nueve botellas de champú y otras tantas de crema de enjuague, además de crema de peinar, crema restauradora de cabello dañado y gel para el cabello.

La llamé por teléfono en cuanto vi todo ese despliegue en el cuarto de baño. Yo ya había estado de mal humor por haber perdido casi la mitad del día durmiendo, y encontrar el baño convertido en una perfumería sólo me hizo rabiar más.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón! ¿O debería decir buenas tardes? -rió ella, atendiendo al primer timbrazo.

-Alice, hasta yo sé que los odontólogos recomiendan cambiar el cepillo de dientes cada tres meses -gruñí-. ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que es santo, yo tengo tres?

-Para que puedas elegir -respondió ella con toda naturalidad, como si fuese algo elemental-. Había tantos modelos distintos que me costó decidirme. El de mango azul es para encías sensibles, el verde es para limpieza profunda por la forma de las cedras, y el rojo está especialmente diseñado para remoción de la placa bacteriana y el sarro. Bueno, pensándolo, creo que sería mejor que usaras los tres.

-¿También tengo que usar los cinco tipos de dentífrico? -le pregunté, al borde de mi paciencia.

-Son siete, en realidad. Hay dos que no cupieron junto a los demás, están en el botiquín -explicó Alice-, junto con el cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

-Oh, ¿a los dentífricos los tengo que usar consecutivamente, un día a la semana cada uno, o uno atrás del otro, a todos, todos los días? -pregunté sin poder ahorrarme el tonito de curiosidad-. ¿Con los tres cepillos de dientes a cada uno, o no hace falta? ¡Qué digo tres, los cuatro cepillos de dientes! ¿Y los perfumes? ¿También tengo que usarlos todos a la vez? ¿Qué hay de los desodorantes, también los tengo que usar todos? ¿Y las colonias?

-El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo, Edward -chascó la lengua Alice-. Los desodorantes son para que veas cuál es el más cómodo, si el en aerosol, el líquido roll–on, el en barra, el antitraspirante o el desodorante perfume. Los perfumes y colonias, bueno, depende de cómo huelan según tu nuevo sentido del olfato y qué opina Bella al respecto.

-Alice, ¿por qué hay unas cremas de aspecto sospechoso y ni hablar de los jabones y la crema de peinar? -inquirí, casi más asustado que enojado-. Dime que son para Bella…

-Las cremas son para el rostro esencialmente, dependerá de cómo se comporte tu piel -explicó Alice con paciencia-. Los jabones son contra el acné. Y la crema de peinar, es para hacer más fácil el peinarte y darle forma y brillo a tu pelo.

-No pienso ponerme nada de eso en la piel, recuerdo cómo olían para mí cuando mi sentido del olfato era mejor que ahora. En cuanto a mi pelo, no necesita más forma de la que tiene, muchas gracias por tu interés -le gruñí.

-Vamos, no dirás lo mismo cuando estés luchando contra los nudos.

-No tengo el pelo lo suficientemente largo para eso -repliqué-. Y por lo visto tengo un arsenal de cremas de enjuague que se ocupan del mismo tema. Alice, en serio, ¿no te das cuenta que no voy a ser humano el tiempo suficiente como para que valga la pena?

El silencio que siguió a mi declaración no me gustó nada.

-Bueno, siempre puede usarlas alguien más -respondió Alice distraídamente-. Hum, ¿por qué no te vistes con tu suéter verde?

-No tengo un suéter verde -le dije, confundido por el cambio de tema.

-Sí, ahora sí -fue la respuesta-. Me tengo que ir, hablamos después -y con eso, me colgó.

Resultó que además de todo lo anterior, Alice me había comprando una montaña de nuevas prendas, muchas de ellas color verde. Cuando la llamé de nuevo para preguntarle qué significaba eso, la respuesta fue: "¡con esos ojitos tuyos te quedarán perfectas!".

Cuando bajé a la cocina, vestido con mi nuevo suéter verde, Esme y Bella estaban dando los toques finales al tercer plato de una comida gourmet digna de un restaurante cinco estrellas, y para no despreciar, tuve que comer una porción abundante de lasagna, una de carne asada con papas y una de pescado al roquefort. Si no me volvía vampiro otra vez antes que terminara la semana, saldría rodando.

Cuando por fin terminé el pescado Carlisle, que había estado estudiándome como a un microbio especialmente interesante, anunció que iríamos a Seattle para hacerme unos análisis complementarios.

-¿Por qué? -protesté-. Creí que estaba todo bien con los controles que me hicieron en el hospital. Me siento bien, no me duele nada, dormí como un tronco y comí hasta la última migaja. ¿Qué más quieren?

-No se trata de que queramos nada más -intentó explicarme Carlisle-, y si bien todo parece estar bien, los análisis que te realicé aquí son superficiales. Unas cuantas revisiones en profundidad me dejarían mucho más tranquilo.

No sirvieron ni protestas ni pedidos ni súplicas. Carlisle estaba decidido a llevarme, Esme estaba segura que era por mi bien, y Bella rodó los ojos diciéndome que no me comportase como un niño malcriado.

Como Carlisle conducía, y él era tan amigo de las altas velocidades como yo, llegamos rápido al hospital de Seattle, en mucho menos de lo que nos hubiese llevado en circunstancias normales. Una vez allí, al enterarme de todo lo que mi padre adoptivo había programado para mí, surgió en mí un intenso deseo de desvincularme de la familia. Se supone que un padre puede desheredar a su hijo, pero ¿puede un hijo renunciar a su padre? Decidí que lo consultaría con un abogado en cuanto saliera de ese maldito hospital.

Perdí la cuenta de todas las cosas y aparatos por los que pasé. Tomografía computada, electrocardiograma, resonancia magnética, electroencefalograma, ecografía, arteriografía y no sé cuántos otros términos y sus variantes pasaron por mí, que si con contraste o simple, axial, especial, etcétera, etcétera. Fui desvestido, embardunado, pinchado, apretado, medido, pesado, acribillado a preguntas y dejado sin ni una respuesta a mis propias preguntas. Otra vez me sacaron sangre y me hicieron orinar en otro de esos malditos frasquitos.

Por fin, horas más tarde, me liberaron. Cansado, enojado, hambriento y humillado, volví hacia donde Carlisle estaba firmando unos papeles, Esme completaba un cheque, y Bella esperaba ansiosa.

Durante el viaje de regreso averigüé que, después de ser atendido fuera de turno gracias a una generosa donación para el hospital, el equipo médico estableció exactamente lo que ya sabíamos: que yo era humano (aunque ellos no sabían que existía la posibilidad que no lo fuese) y que estaba sano y saludable. Todo en mi cuerpo estaba entre los parámetros considerados normales: mi presión sanguínea, el tamaño de mi bazo, la longitud de mis pulmones, las ramificaciones de mis venas, la curvatura de mi espalda, hasta la circunferencia de mi cabeza y la apariencia de mi hígado. Intenté no comportarme como un llorón, pero la verdad era que después de horas de tener mi cuerpo analizado del derecho y del revés, invadido por personas y máquinas escrutándolo, yo estaba al punto de ponerme a gritar si alguien quería medir mi temperatura (cosa que también habían hecho en el hospital, por supuesto).

-Creo que Edward se merece un descanso y un premio por haber soportado todo eso sin intentar estrangular a nadie -me sonrió Bella, que sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero era quien más simpatía sentía por mi reluctancia a los análisis-, y tengo una idea que le va a encantar.

La idea de Bella consistió en comprarme un cuarto kilo de helado, de tres variantes del sabor a chocolate. Estaba delicioso y me confortó un poco, debo reconocerlo, tanto o más que su apoyo y promesas que no habría más horribles análisis ni hospitales a menos que me rompiera un hueso o dos. En el asiento delantero, Carlisle y Esme asintieron con un poco de vergüenza, mi padre sobre todo.

De vuelta en casa, Jasper nos recibió con la noticia que Emmett estaba en el bosque.

-Físicamente está bien, pero no quiere regresar todavía. Dice que necesita algo de tiempo a solas para pensar, y ya volverá en unos días -explicó Jasper-. Alice, por su parte, vio que Edward va a cortarse al afeitarse, y nos advierte que será mejor que los demás no estemos demasiado cerca -Jasper dudó un momento antes de seguir hablando-. Rosalie sigue acuartelada en su habitación y a juzgar por los sonidos, diría que no se movió desde hoy de mañana.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas respecto a esta última información.

-Muy bien, dejémosla -determinó Carlisle con una dureza poco habitual en la voz-. Le encanta sentir lástima de sí misma, y yo no soy quién para interferir con su vida. Dejémosla regodearse en su miseria, si eso es lo que quiere.

Esme parecía menos convencida, pero no contradijo abiertamente a Carlisle. Adiviné que tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Rosalie: si bien su primera reacción era confortarla, después de cómo Rosalie la había tratado la primera vez se la veía menos entusiasta por ir a consolarla.

El resto del sábado consistió en Esme y Bella cocinando cantidades industriales de comida para mí. Por lo visto Alice había ido de compras mientras estábamos en el hospital y, como de costumbre en ella, había estado completamente desmedida en sus adquisiciones.

-Hum, está muy bien, Alice, pero esto es comida para gatos -le explicó Bella, inspeccionando unas latas-, y esto es papilla para bebé -añadió, leyendo el rótulo de unas cajitas adornadas con caras de bebés sonrientes.

-¡Pero mira la cara de felicidad de esos bebés! -protestó Alice desde la pantalla de la computadora-. ¡Tiene que ser una comida deliciosa!

Jasper había instalado, partiendo de una idea de Alice, un sistema inalámbrico de Internet que interconectaba una computadora portátil que había en la cabaña de Alice y Jasper con otra que teníamos en la casa principal. Vía webcam, podíamos ver a Alice y ella nos podía ver a nosotros: era la misma idea del teléfono, pero llevada un nuevo nivel.

-Es publicidad, Alice -suspiró Bella-. Estoy bastante segura que para desayunar Edward preferirá tostadas con mermelada o cereales con leche antes que avena arrollada con manzana y miel fortificada con hierro, vitaminas A, B1, B12 y C, fibra y ácido fólico.

-Definitivamente -intercalé.

-Oh, bueno, como quieras. ¿Las otras compras están bien? -quiso saber Alice.

-Sí, aunque no hacía falta que compraras doce cartones de leche de una sola vez -sonrió Bella, revisando los gabinetes de la cocina-, además de cinco kilos de leche en polvo. Las papas están bien, pero son muy pocas: cuatro papas de tamaño mediano alcanzan como mucho para dos porciones. Zanahorias, cebollas, pepinos, tomates, batatas, lechuga, espinaca, peras, manzanas, bananas, uvas… ¿por qué hay tanto ajo? Esto debe ser como medio kilo…

-Compré más o menos medio kilo de cada fruta y verdura -se defendió Alice.

-No importa, está bien. Gracias por los cuatro litros de aceite de girasol y los tres litros de aceite de oliva, alcanzarán para un tiempo largo, eso seguro… casi tanto como los doce kilos de arroz. Doce kilos de harina y diez de azúcar… supongo que siempre podemos cocinarle un bizcochuelo a Edward si no le gusta ninguno de los cinco tipos de cereales que le compraste…

Bella leyó con mucha atención el rótulo de un frasco que contenía unos bultos de aspecto sospechoso.

-En cuanto tenga una receta que ocupe berenjenas en escabeche, voy a utilizarlas -prometió, volviendo a dejar el frasco en su estante-. Eh, Alice, realmente, un kilo de cada tipo de fideo deshidratado existente es un poquitito exagerado. Veo que compraste media góndola de enlatados… ya veremos después… ¿cuatro frascos de café instantáneo? ¿Acaso quieres que Edward no duerma nunca? Oh, y dos kilos de café en grano… té en hebras, té en saquitos, té saborizado, té de hierbas, té en hojas… bueno, más te vale que te guste el té… cacao en polvo, muy bien.

»Hum, no hacía falta que compraras un queso de ocho kilos sólo para Edward, al igual que tres docenas de huevos quizás sean un poco mucho… -mencionó Bella, que estaba revisando los productos refrigerados-. Compraste un lechón [puerco] entero congelado -sonrió Bella con una mueca-. Bueno, va a alcanzar para unas cuantas veces, al igual que el pavo congelado y los tres pollos. Las hamburguesas son buena idea, pero falta la mayonesa. Ajá, muy bien por el chocolate, pero habrá que dosificarlo, porque si Edward se comiera todo esto de una vez acabaría con un ataque de hígado por lo menos. Helado, excelente… gaseosas, todavía tiene que probarlas… ¿Ostras? ¿Pulpo congelado? ¿Cómo se cocina eso? ¿_Calamar entero_?

-Leí que es muy nutritivo -informó Alice.

-Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que voy a ser humano? -medio me le reí y medio la reprendí-. No hay forma que yo me coma todo eso en unos días.

-Lo dicho, siempre puede comerlo alguien más si dejas de ser humano de pronto -respondió Alice en un tono que de tanto restarle importancia sonaba muy sospechoso.

-Alice… -empecé en el que había sido mi mejor tono amenazador, aunque no es como si hubiese intimidado mucho a Alice antes-… ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la familia?

-No, la verdad es que no -respondió ella en un tonito petulante que me irritaba profundamente, y eso ella lo sabía.

-¿Viste algo interesante últimamente? -insistí, extrañando mi don como nunca antes en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas-. ¿Algo referido a mi futuro?

-Hum, sí -admitió Alice, acomodándose las puntas de su cabello, que aparentemente no estaba lo suficientemente peinado de punta antes-. Veo que seguirás siendo humano.

-¿Hasta cuando? -quise saber, mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Algo me decía que estábamos llegando al meollo de la cuestión.

-Eso es lo interesante -reconoció Alice, arreglando cuidadosamente un mechón que volvía a caerse-. Veo que seguirás siendo humano… y luego eres neófito, según mis visiones. No vuelves a ser el vampiro 'maduro', por usar el término _muy_ libremente… -le gruñí y ella me sacó la lengua-… que habías sido hasta ahora. Serías la primera persona convertida dos veces -completó, mirándome con seriedad.

-¿No vuelvo a ser vampiro? -pregunté en un hilo de voz, todo lo que me permitió mi espanto ante las noticias.

-¿No me escuchaste, tontuelo? Claro que vuelves a ser vampiro… después de que alguien te muerda -añadió Alice con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y Bella? -pregunté en voz baja, asustado.

-Bella… seguirá siendo vampiro. No la veo volviendo a ser humana -reconoció Alice en voz calma y seria-. Estuve revisando docenas de futuros distintos mientras dormías: qué pasaba si destruíamos las grullas, si las desdoblábamos, si no hacíamos nada… y todo conduce a lo mismo: sigues siendo humano y Bella sigue siendo vampiresa. Probé con todo lo que se me ocurrió, desde consultar a los Vulturi hasta ir a ver a adivinos y curanderas, y no hay nada que hacer. No hay forma de revertirlo. Ninguna. No es siquiera un futuro posible, no hay ni atisbos de que pueda llegar a pasar.

Me tomó unos momentos calmar lo que debía ser un ataque de pánico en ciernes; necesité calmarme y respirar lenta y profundamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Mis nervios humanos tenían un límite, por lo visto, y esas noticias estaban a punto de sobrepasarlos. Una vez que asimilé las noticias y estuve seguro que no iba a desmayarme, gritar ni llorar si abría la boca, la siguiente cuestión lógica abandonó mi boca por sí sola:

-Conviértanme ahora.

Lo dije sin pensarlo y oí las palabras como si las hubiese dicho otra persona, pero en cuanto las oí comprendí que era el siguiente paso más razonable.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Como yo seguía mirando la pantalla, me llevó un segundo comprender que Alice no había abierto la boca y que era Bella, a mis espaldas, quien había hablado. Me giré para encontrarla mirándome con severidad, los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

-Ni lo sueñes -casi silbó por entre los dientes apretados-. Nada de convertirte ahora.

-Es la mejor solución -repliqué, un poco intimidado por la hermosa y severa vampiresa Bella ante mí-. Alice y Jasper podrán volver a casa, a nadie le llamará la atención mi cambio de aspecto, los Vulturi no tendrán ni que enterarse…

-Eres consciente de que si te convertimos te llevará al menos un año volver a ser capaz de estar en presencia de seres humanos sin atacarlos -dijo de pronto Carlisle, que debía haber entrado en la habitación en algún momento durante la conversación, pero me pegó un buen susto porque con mis miserables sentidos yo no había notado nada-. Sacarte de la escuela ahora llamará la atención… sin mencionar que tendríamos que mudarnos, aquí no estamos lo suficientemente aislados como para contener a un neófito.

-Espera hasta después de la graduación por lo menos -sugirió Esme-. Podemos decir que fuiste a la universidad. Desaparecerás discretamente y nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

-Aunque me gustaría regresar a casa, aquí no se está nada mal -intercaló Alice-. Sobre tu cambio de aspecto, bueno, la gente se lo explicará de alguna manera -ella se encogió de hombros-. Siempre lo hacen. Respecto a los Vulturi, a menos que vayas corriendo a Italia a contarles, no veo cómo irían a enterarse de nada. Ni siquiera te conocen. ¿Hace cuánto que Carlisle no sabe nada directo de ellos? Un par de siglos -preguntó Alice y se respondió ella misma-. No me parece que debiéramos preocuparnos por ellos.

-¿Qué hay de Victoria? -pregunté, empezando a preocuparme al ver que Esme, Carlisle y Bella asentían en aceptación a todo lo que decía Alice.

-¿No era que Victoria no era alguien de quien preocuparse, "somos siete contra una" y todo eso? -me recordó Bella con voz cantarina impregnada de ironía.

-Sí, claro, pero… -empecé.

-Pero nada -me interrumpió Bella-. Humano eres y humano te quedarás… hasta la graduación por lo menos.

La miré fijamente. Aparentemente el cambio no sólo había borrado la suavidad humana de Bella, sino también su empatía y comprensión.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza, una revancha? -le pregunté con seriedad-. Como yo no estuve de acuerdo en transformarte, te opones a que yo sea convertido, ¿es eso?

-Tengo una larga lista de excelentes razones por las que deberías seguir siendo humano -siseó Bella, decididamente furiosa, tanto que hasta Esme y Carlisle retrocedieron medio paso.

Yo me quedé quieto, no por valiente, sino porque estaba paralizado de miedo e idiotizado por sus ojos clavados en los míos que no me pude ni mover. El fuego que ardía en sus ojos ahora dorados era tan intenso que sólo pude quedarme inmóvil escuchándola y recordándome que debía respirar.

-Primera razón: salvo casos absolutamente excepcionales, no hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, y todas las experiencias que sólo es posible tener como ser humano deber aprovecharse en esa única ocasión -comenzó Bella en un tono forzadamente calmo, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos-. Fíjate que ésas son tus palabras, sólo estoy citándote. ¿Renegarás de tus propios dichos, Edward?

»En tu caso particular añadiría que tu vida humana fue forzosamente breve a causa de la enfermedad que casi te cuesta la vida. Tienes muchas cosas que vivir y experimentar todavía; ahora que tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser humano, estás sano y en un tiempo y lugar con curas o al menos tratamientos para prácticamente todas las enfermedades. Serías un estúpido con mayúsculas si no aprovecharas esta oportunidad -añadió en un tono severo, cortante-. Toda tu familia, en mayor o menos grado, daría casi cualquier cosa por volver a ser humanos, pero ellos no tuvieron opción de volver a convertirse en humanos, no, sólo uno de los Cullen tuvo ese privilegio, y si vas a tirarlo todo por la borda después de unos días a causa de tus miedos eres un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar lo que lo atemoriza -bufó Bella.

»Eso me lleva a la Segunda Razón para Permanecer Humano -siguió, severa e implacable, dando un paso en mi dirección-: si te convirtieran ahora, toda tu familia tendría que mudarse, y eso, aunque podría llegar a explicarse, implicaría desarraigarlos a todos justo ahora que están a punto de terminar con el suplicio que es la escuela secundaria una vez más. Eso sería muy egoísta, sin mencionar que la mudanza los obligaría a dejarme atrás, ya que no hay ninguna buena razón de por qué yo me mudaría con mi novio y su familia en lugar de quedarme viviendo con mi padre -de pronto desapareció el tono cortante en su voz, y Bella hasta dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era más suave, más similar a cómo solía ser, y más amable-. Edward, aunque no lo aparente, yo tengo tanto tiempo de vampiresa como tienes de humano, y tengo montañas de cosas por aprender; no puedo hacerlo sola y también estoy asustada.

»La Tercera Razón, relacionada a las otras dos, es que entiendo que estés asustado por sentir como humano, por tener reacciones humanas, en sentirte débil e insuficiente. Lo sé y lo entiendo bien porque es así como me sentía yo -explicó Bella, y ahora sus ojos dorados irradiaban simpatía-. Pero tienes una gran familia amorosa dispuesta a ayudarte, por no mencionar que yo estoy a tu lado para todo lo que quieras o necesites. No tengas miedo de volver a ser, a sentir, a abrazar a tu humanidad. Ya no existe el "mounstro" del que me hablabas, el que te pedía sangre y muerte; ya no tienes por qué atormentarte con pensamientos sobre si tienes alma o no; ya no hay pensamientos ajenos invadiendo tu cabeza a todas horas. Tómate un respiro de ser un vampiro centenario y sé, por una vez, un muchacho normal de diecisiete años. Tómalo como unas vacaciones, unas bien merecidas vacaciones después de noventa años de peregrinar por este mundo…

El silencio era casi completo en la cocina después de las palabras de Bella. Sólo mi ruidosa respiración y el zumbido del refrigerador se oían, y no por primera vez me sorprendió la falta de ruidos provenientes del bosque, el rumor de los pensamientos ajenos, los sonidos propios del edificio…

Ser humano era complicado unas veces, frustrante otras, y generalmente agotador. Pero también era una oportunidad única para experimentar por mí mismo todo lo que había estado tratando de vivir de segunda mano a través de Bella durante estos últimos meses.

-Sólo… prométanme un par de cosas, ¿sí? -medio supliqué-. Una, no más análisis ni controles en ningún hospital. Estoy sano y me siento bien, y si algo va mal prometo decirlo, pero por favor, no más máquinas y gente manipulándome, ¿sí?

Carlisle asintió con vergüenza en la cara.

-Otra, les aseguro que como todo lo que puedo, y si dejo algo en el plato no es porque no me guste, sino porque las porciones son gigantes -expliqué en dirección a Esme, que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y… por favor, ténganme paciencia -murmuré en dirección a Bella, sin poder mirarla a la cara-. No sé cómo es ser humano, tengo que aprender, y resulta que no todas mis concepciones teóricas sobre cómo es ser humano son del todo ciertas, y estoy confundido, y la mitad del tiempo tengo hambre o sueño y no sé cómo reaccionar, y…

-Te queremos, Edward -dijo de pronto la voz algo metálica de Alice desde la computadora-. Estamos a tu lado… metafóricamente en mi caso… para lo que necesites.

-Excelente discurso, Bella -dijo Jasper, asomándose por sobre el hombro de Alice-. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en estudiar abogacía? ¿O dedicarte a la política?

-No, gracias… planeo vivir mi vida con honestidad -semi sonrió Bella.

Nos reímos del chiste, y el ambiente tan cargado emocionalmente se distendió un poco.

-Entonces, ¿es una decisión tomada? -preguntó Jasper desde la pantalla, mirando de mí a la dirección en que estaba Bella-. ¿Seguirás siendo humano hasta después de la graduación?

-Sí, hasta después de la graduación -asentí, convencido, antes de que se me escapara una sonrisa torcida-. Hablando de experiencias humanas que nunca tuve… nunca antes me había graduado de la escuela secundaria como humano.

-Hasta la graduación por lo menos -me corrigió Bella, sonriendo-. Estoy segura que tampoco fuiste a la universidad como humano…

-Ésa es una de las experiencias humanas de las que puedo prescindir -atajé, un poco preocupado por todo lo que Bella creería necesario que yo viviera. Yo no había sido tan determinante cuando la humana había sido ella… ¿o sí?

-Veremos, veremos -canturreó Bella-. Por ahora, tenemos nueve meses de Edward humano por delante… veo que toda esta comida si tendrá provecho después de todo…

Asentí, preguntándome para mis adentros si al cabo de esos nueve meses yo aún estaría dentro de mi peso ideal, como había indicado el análisis de esa tarde… o si me convertiría en el primer vampiro obeso (que yo supiera) de la historia cuando volviese a ser convertido… ¿o era una estrategia para obligarme a permanecer humano?

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**¡Se aceptan comentarios, sépanlo! **

**En el capítulo siguiente: el regreso a clases el lunes, los cuchicheos, las teorías (¡Edward está enfermo de Spattergroit, **_**obvio**_**!), una justificación para Alice y un prolijo formulario de libros aprobados por los padres. **


	11. En clases el lunes

**Muy bien, no quiero quejas. Este capítulo tiene 19 páginas y es probablemente el más largo que escribí hasta ahora. Creo que puedo aspirar a pedir 19 reviews a cambio, ¿no?**

**Prácticamente ningún personaje me pertenece, y la mayor parte de la trama tampoco. (¡Ya quisiera yo!) **

**Para M.L.: en verdad debe odiarte, no sé por qué, pero otra vez tu cuenta no aceptaba mensajes privados. Lo lamento. **

**Este capítulo va muy especialmente dedicado a las maravillosas personas de NO AL PLAGIO DE FANFICS, que me alertaron sobre un plagio de _El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan_ en Facebook y hasta se ocuparon de asegurarse que el plagiador debiese retirar el texto. Muchas, muchas gracias por su trabajo anónimo y generoso. **

**Ahora sí, pasemos a la parte conceptual del capítulo:**

* * *

Edward–humano no era ni por asomo tan buen mentiroso ni tan buen actor como lo era el Edward–vampiro. El lunes a la mañana, cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo sentía el sonido de su respiración agitada, su corazón martillando, hasta la ligera transpiración que le causaba el nerviosismo de enfrentarse como humano a la escuela y todo lo que eso implicaba.

—¿Listo? —le pregunté antes de abrir la puerta y salir del reluciente automóvil.

—Listo —me dijo con voz demasiado aguda y la cara tan pálida como, bueno, como yo.

—Vamos —le dije con mi mejor sonrisa alentadora, que lo dejó boqueando por aire. Ups. Lo había deslumbrado en lugar de tranquilizarlo.

Salimos del Volvo que él había conducido pese a la enorme discusión que se había armado en su casa al respecto. A Esme le preocupaba que Edward, con sus reflejos menos perfectos, tuviese problemas. Los accidentes de los conductores humanos ocurren todos los días, después de todo, y Esme estaba en modo mamá–gallina–sobreprotectora.

Después de una larga discusión al respecto, la habíamos convencido que el Volvo no sólo era un automóvil muy seguro y que Edward era muy responsable, sino que sería sospechoso si sus padres empezaban a llevarlo a la escuela. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie de todos modos se suponía que estaban en la universidad, y Alice no podía acercarse a Edward aún. Era absurdo que yo condujera de Forks hasta la casa de los Cullen y de regreso al pueblo; tenía mucho más sentido que Edward pasara a buscarme de camino a la escuela. Aún así, Edward tuvo que prometer solemnemente que respetaría las velocidades máximas, que usaría _siempre _el cinturón de seguridad y que tendría muchísimo cuidado para que Esme se quedara medianamente tranquila.

Carlisle y yo habíamos intercedido por Edward. Creo que en el caso de Carlisle tenía algo que ver la culpa por el exceso de análisis, no todos ellos realmente necesarios, además de la confianza en que Edward podía hacerlo. Por mi parte, yo sabía que Edward necesitaba algunos retazos de rutina en su vida, que ya bastante alterada estaba, y conducir era una de las cosas que podía seguir haciendo. De modo que, al igual que antes, él pasaba a buscarme por mi casa y viajábamos juntos a la escuela.

Salimos del auto y caminamos hasta el edificio escolar tomados de la mano, con relativa calma y toda la normalidad posible. Yo había cazado junto a Esme la noche anterior y no tenía mucha sed, sólo un ligero ardor en la garganta que, había aprendido, era lo normal en los vampiros "vegetarianos". Aunque estaba alerta, no creí que debiese preocuparme por la sed todavía.

En la clase de literatura de la primera hora, la profesora Buchwurm nos recordó que le enviásemos por correo electrónico la tarea, la reescritura del cuento _El hombrecito del azulejo_. Fue una suerte que nos lo recordara, porque con todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana, Edward y yo lo hubiésemos olvidado por completo, me parece.

—Habrá unos ligeros cambios en la dinámica de la clase —anunció la profesora.

Ese día llevaba una calza color fucsia, una minifalda púrpura de lana, una blusa de seda blanca y encima un poncho violeta. Para completar, unas botas con una plataforma de quince centímetros y color rosa chicle que le llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas, y una bufanda rosa pastel larga hasta las rodillas. Ése día sus collares, pulseras y aros eran de grandes cuentas de plástico rojo que me recordaron un poco a unos rabanitos.

—Después del último cuento, recibí unas cuantas quejas sobre mi elección de material de estudio —explicó, no mirando intencionalmente en dirección a Lauren, que tenía una expresión un poco intranquila en la cara—. Para ahorrarnos problemas, ya que sólo me queda esta semana de suplencia y no quiero perder tiempo dando explicaciones en lugar de dar clases, preparé un listado de textos que estoy dispuesta a trabajar en clases.

Entonces sacó de una bolsa adicional a su habitual mochila un fajo de papeles impresos y levantó el primero. Yo pude leerlo sin problemas, mientras a mi alrededor los demás estiraban el cuello.

—Están clasificados en Narrativa, Lírica y Teatro, y tienen tres casilleros al lado: _Recomendado_, _Sugerido_ y _Descartado_. Por favor, denles la lista a sus padres y que ellos marquen cómo consideran a cada uno de los textos —explicó la profesora—. Whitney, por favor, reparte las listas. Son cinco páginas para cada estudiante, la Dirección de la escuela tuvo la amabilidad de imprimirlas después de mi reunión con el señor Greene.

Whitney tomó la montaña de papeles y comenzó a repartirlos.

—Si tienen alguna duda o consulta, me preguntan —completó la profesora Buchwurm.

Tomé la copia de la lista que Whitney me había dado y empecé a leer. Después de una breve y correcta presentación sobre quién era ella y una mención de 'algunos inconvenientes', la profesora pasaba a detallar la lista, por título y autor, de los textos que ella estaba dispuesta a trabajar. Comencé a leer el segmento de Narrativa, el primero:

Rayuela –Julio Cortázar

Casa de muñecas –Henrik Ibsen

Viaje al centro de la Tierra –Julio Verne

Por quién doblan las campanas –Ernest Hemingway

Ulysses –James Joyce

Lolita –Vladmir Navokov

Marianela –Benito Pérez Galdós

La casa del silencio –Orhan Pamuk

Cantar del mío Cid –Anónimo

Decamerón –Givoanni Bocaccio

Nuestra señora de París –Victor Hugo

La metamorfosis –Franz Kafka

Dubliness –James Joyce

Drácula –Bram Stoker

No se lo cuentes a Alfred –Nancy Mitford

Farenheit 451 –Ray Bradbury

La muerte de Artemio Cruz –Carlos Fuentes

Broma –Luis Fernando Veríssimo

El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha –Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

El otoño del patriarca –Gabriel García Márquez

Cumbres borrascosas –Emily Brontë

Las amistades peligrosas –Pierre Choderlos de Laclos

Gargantúa y Pantagruel –François Rabelais

Las olas –Virginia Woolf

Las mil y una noches –Anónimo

Algo supuestamente divertido que nunca volveré a hacer –David Foster Wallace

El conde de Montecristo –Alejando Dumas

La dama de las camelias –Alejandro Dumas

Así habló Zaratustra –Friedrich Nietzsche

Yo, robot –Isaac Asimov

Siete maneras de decir manzana –Benjamín Prado

¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? –Philip Kindred Dick

El viejo y el mar –Ernest Hemingway

Orgullo y prejuicio –Jane Austen

Sentido y sensibilidad –Jane Austen

Boquitas pintadas –Manuel Puig

Un mundo feliz –Aldous Huxley

Tokio blues –Haruki Murakami

Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo –Haruki Murakami

Madame Bovary –Gustave Flaubert

El Aleph –Jorge Luis Borges

Rabo de estrella –Nilma Lacerda

El juguete rabioso –Roberto Arlt

De la Tierra a la Luna –Julio Verne

Todos los fuegos el fuego –Julio Cortázar

Diario de la guerra del cerdo –Adolfo Bioy Casares

El jugador –Fiodor Dostoievsky

Jane Eyre –Charlotte Brotë

Viajes de Gulliver –Jonathan Swift

Frankestein –Mary Shelly

El arte de amar –Ovidio

Crónica de una muerte anunciada –Gabriel García Márquez

Los muertos –James Joyce

El fugitivo –Stephen King

Adiós a las armas –Ernest Hemingway

Cien años de soledad –Gabriel García Márquez

Los cuentos de Canterbury –Geoffrey Chaucer

Niebla –Miguel de Unamuno

Ficciones –Jorge Luis Borges

El capitán Alatriste –Arturo Pérez Reverte

Diario de Adán y Eva –Mark Twain

La filosofía del tocador –Donatien Alphonse François de Sade

El libro de los seres imaginarios –Jorge Luis Borges

Seda –Alessandro Baricco

Matar a un ruiseñor –Harper Lee

El espejo en el espejo. Un laberinto –Michael Ende

El amante –Marguerite Duras

Donde el corazón te lleve –Susana Tammaro

Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol –Haruki Murakami

La peste –Albert Camus

Príncipe y mendigo –Mark Twain

La ladrona de libros –Markus Zusak

Mujercitas –Mary Louise Alcott

El príncipe feliz –Oscar Wilde

El fantasma de Canterville –Oscar Wilde

Gracias por el fuego –Mario Benedetti

Historia de la eternidad –Jorge Luis Borges

El libro de arena –Jorge Luis Borges

Momo –Michael Ende

Ana Karenina –León Tolstoi

Emma –Jane Austen

Doña Bárbara –Rómulo Gallegos

El escarabajo de oro –Edgar Alan Poe

El corazón delator –Edgar Alan Poe

Otra vuelta de tuerca –Henry James

Finnegans Wake –James Joyce

Sombras contra el muro –Manuel Rojas

Fuerte como la muerte –Guy de Maupassant

Si yo amaneciera otra vez –Javier Marías

Ilíada –Homero

Odisea –Homero

Eneida –Virgilio

El libro del fantasma –Alejandro Dolina

Papeles de recienvenido –Macedonio Fernández

Max y los felinos –Moacyr Scliar

Silas Marner –George Eliot

El molino junto al Floss –George Eliot

La milla verde/Milagros inesperados –Stephen King

Cuando Dios bailaba el tango –Laura Pariani

La feria de las vanidades –William Makepeace Thackeray

La guerra de los mundos –Herbert George Wells

Si una noche de invierno un viajero –Italo Calvino

El nombre de la rosa –Umberto Eco

El perfume –Patrick Süskind

Los miserables –Victor Hugo

El hombre de la multitud –Edgar Alan Poe

Rebelión en la granja –George Orwell

Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino –Julio Verne

El príncipe –Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli

La casa de los espíritus –Isabel Allende

Metamorfosis –Ovidio

Divina comedia –Dante Alighieri

El evangelio del amor –Enrique Gómez Carrillo

Después del anochecer –Stephen King

El beso de la mujer araña –Manuel Puig

Beowulf –Anónimo

Crónicas color de lluvia –Manuel Gutiérrez Nájera

Canción de Navidad –Charles Dickens

Santuario –William Faulkner

El ruido y la furia –William Faulkner

La mujer de mi hermano –Jaime Bayly

Tirano Banderas –Ramón María del Valle-Inclán

Robinson Crusoe –Daniel Defoe

1984 –George Orwell

El dragón de la luz de luna –Cornelia Funke

El lobo estepario –Hermann Hesse

Ana Isabel, una niña decente –Antonia Palacios

Dejé la lista, que seguía otro poco, pero mi incredulidad ante la mezcla no soportaba más. Pasé, en cambio, a la lista de Teatro, en la esperanza de encontrar a Shakespeare entre los autores:

Esperando a Godot –Samuel Beckett

Muerte de un viajante –Arthur Miller

El mercader de Venecia –William Shakespeare

No sobre ruiseñores –Tennessee Williams

La casa de Bernarda Alba –Federico García Lorca

Lisístrata o la asamblea de las mujeres –Aristófanes

La Celestina –Fernando de Rojas

Don Juan Tenorio –José Zorrilla

El hombre sin mundo –José santos Chocano

Jerónimo y su almohada –Enrique Larreta

El abanico de lady Windermere–Oscar Wilde

Una mujer sin importancia –Oscar Wilde

Guillermo Tell –Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller

María Estuardo –Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller

Cuando una bruja le robó el sueño a un duende –Perla Larsen

El condenado por desconfiado –Tirso de Molina

Edipo rey –Sófocles

Romeo y Julieta –William Shakespeare

La tempestad –William Shakespeare

La zapatera prodigiosa –Federico García Lorca

Un marido ideal –Oscar Wilde

La dama boba –Félix Lope de Vega

El caballero de Olmedo –Félix Lope de Vega

El sí de las niñas –Leandro Fernández de Moratín

Fausto –Johann Wolfganf von Goethe

Macbeth –William Shakespeare

El barbero de Sevilla –Pierre-Augustin de Beaumarchais

La cantante calva –Eugène Ionesco

El enfermo imaginario –Molière

El burlador de Sevilla –Tirso de Molina

Don Gil de las calzas verdes –Tirso de Molina

Antígona –Sófocles

La sirena varada –Alejandro Casona

Depilación, tintura y asesinato –José Luis Calandrón

Fuenteovejuna –Félix Lope de Vega y Carpio

La vida es sueño –Pedro Calderón de la Barca

Doña Rosita la soltera –Federico García Lorca

Cyrano de Bergerac –Edmond Eugène Alexis Rostand

Antonio y Cleopatra –William Shakespeare

Hamlet –William Shakespeare

El médico a palos –Molière

El gran teatro del mundo –Pedro Calderón de la Barca

El alcalde de Zalamea –Pedro Calderón de la Barca

Luces de bohemia –Ramón María del Valle-Inclán

Rinoceronte –Eugène Ionesco

La improvisación del alma –Eugène Ionesco

Fedra –Jean Racine

Un tranvía llamado Deseo –Tennessee Williams

Las suplicantes –Esquilo

Los siete contra Tebas –Esquilo

Yerma –Federico García Lorca

Aniversario –Anton Chejov

El canto del cisne –Anton Chejov

La persuasión –Erika Halvorsen

Las sillas –Eugene Ionesco

Siete gritos en el mar –Alejandro Casona

La importancia de llamarse Ernesto –Oscar Wilde

El zoológico de cristal –Tennessee Williams

Bodas de sangre –Federico García Lorca

Prohibido suicidarse en primavera –Alejandro Casona

Todos los hijos de Dios tienen alas –Eugene O'Neill

La fierecilla domada –William Shakespeare

Retorno al desierto –Bernard—Marie Koltès

Wallstein –Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller

Yo maté a William –Marcelo Estebecorena

Ese formidable burdel –Eugène Ionesco

Medea –Eurípides

Las bacantes –Eurípides

El bosque –Ben Jonson

Hormigón y cielo –Mercedes Haidar

Pulgarcito –Henry Fielding

Edipo en Colono –Sófocles

La gata sobre el tejado de zinc caliente –Tennessee Williams

Vodevil –Hugo Daniel Marcos

Extraños hábitos –Hugo Daniel Marcos

El caballero de las espuelas de oro –Alejandro Casona

Las tres perfectas casadas –Alejandro Casona

No habrá guerra de Troya –Jean Girandoux

Esquina peligrosa –John Boynton Priestley

La boca del dragón –John Boynton Priestley

Sí, Shakespeare estaba, pero también montañas de otros hombres y mujeres de los que yo en mi vida había oído nada, y unos títulos que no tuve idea de cómo empezar a interpretar. Honestamente, ¿qué tipo de título es _La cantante calva_? ¿O _Todos los hijos de Dios tienen alas_? Por no hablar de _La gata sobre el tejado de zinc caliente_, que no es por ser malpensada, pero vaya uno a saber qué tipo de texto tenía ese título… Y no estuve segura de querer saber de qué se trataba _Depilación, tintura y asesinato_…

La lista seguía, pero preferí mirar la sección de lírica, a ver si encontraba al menos algún conocido:

Las flores del mal –Charles Baudelaire

Romance sonámbulo (en: Romancero Gitano) –Federico García Lorca

Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada –Pablo Neruda

El idilio de los volcanes –José Santos Chocano

Esperando la mano de nieve –José Bergamín

Cristabel –Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Reflejos –Xavier Villarutia

Sonetos del amor oscuro –Federico García Lorca

América, una profecía –William Blake

Piedra al sol –Octavio Paz

El paraíso perdido –John Milton

Versos sencillos –José Martí

Versos libres –José Martí

Iras santas –José Chocano

El libro de versos –José Asunción Silva

Azul… –Rubén Darío

Rimas –Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

Hojas de hierba –Walt Whitman

Canto a mí mismo –Walt Whitman

Fábula de Polifemo y Galatea –Luis de Góngora

Poemas –Ralph Waldo Emmerson

Sonetos –William Shakespeare

El viento entre los juncos –William Butler Yeats

Cancionero –Francesco Petrarca

Poeta en Nueva York –Federico García Lorca

Soledades –Antonio Machado

Campos de Castilla –Antonio Machado

A buen juez mejor testigo –José Zorrilla

El gaucho Martín Fierro –José Hernández

Marinero en tierra –Rafael Alberti

Kubla Kan –Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Poemas de dos volúmenes –William Wordsworth

Baladas líricas –William Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Oda a la alegría –Friedrich von Schiller

Cantos de vida y esperanza –Pablo Neruda

El oro de los tigres –Jorge Luis Borges

La escalera de caracol –William Butler Yeats

Amor constante más allá de la muerte –Francisco de Quevedo

Poderoso caballero es don Dinero –Francisco de Quevedo

Flores del destierro –José Martí

El diablo mundo –José de Espronceda

Oda a un ruiseñor –John Keats

Más vale llegar a tiempo que rondar un año –José Zorrilla

Traidor, inconfeso y mártir –José Zorrilla

Versos a una bella dama –Alexandr Alexándrovich Blok

Romanzas sin palabras –Paul Verlaine

Diccionario del diablo –Ambrose Bierce

Telarañas en una calavera vacía –Ambrose Bierce

Cántico –Jorge Guillén

La voz a ti debida –Pedro Salinas

Obras escogidas –Garcilaso de la Vega

Desolación de la quimera –Luis Cernuda

Don Juan –Lord Byron

La muerte de Arturo –Thomas Malory

Canción del pirata –José de Espronceda

Los hijos de la ira –Dámaso Alonso

Poemas, manzanas –James Joyce

Una temporada en el infierno –Arthur Rimbaud

Los gitanos –Alexandr Serguéievich Pushkin

Romance de la luna, luna (en: Romancero gitano) –Federico García Lorca

Los cantos del crepúsculo –Victor Hugo

La calle de la vida y la muerte –Enrique Larreta

Poemas –Emily Dickinson

Dinastías –Thomas Hardy

Poemas del pasado y del presente –Thomas Hardy

El crepúsculo celta –William Butler Yeats

La rosa secreta –William Butler Yeats

Oda sobre una urna griega –John Keats

Romance de la casada infiel (en: Romancero gitano) –Federico García Lorca

El libro de las piedras preciosas –James Henry Leigh Hunt

Alastor o el Espíritu de la soledad –Percy Shelley

No terminé de leer la lista, mi capacidad de asombro tenía un límite, y este listado de la profesora Anneley Buchwurm había conseguido superarlo. No pude, por más que lo intenté, encontrar lógica alguna en el orden en que las obras estaban anotadas: no estaban ordenadas por nombre ni apellido del autor, ni por orden alfabético de las obras, ni por año de publicación ni… nada. Esta falta de lógica me sacaba de mis casillas.

Miré de refilón a Edward, que estaba leyendo la lista con el entrecejo fruncido y parecía casi tan desconcertado como yo. Bueno, por una vez sus décadas de lecturas no podrían sacarme mucha ventaja… no tenía el aspecto de conocer casi ninguno de esos libros él tampoco.

—¿No hay consultas? —quiso saber la profesora, que estaba hojeando un libro que debía haber sacado de su mochila.

Yo odiaba ser el centro de atención, y levantar la mano para hacer una pregunta indudablemente me ponía en el centro de atención, pero el misterio era demasiado grande como para quedarme con la duda.

—Hum, yo, profesora, tengo una consulta —dije a media voz, levantando la mano pero sólo hasta el codo, en la esperanza que tal vez no me viera después de todo.

Pero la profesora debía tener buena vista o buen oído o las dos cosas, porque miró atentamente en mi dirección.

—¿Sí, eh…? ¿Bella?

El tono en que pronunció mi nombre, como si no estuviese segura de haberme reconocido, me puso más nerviosa que antes.

—Eh, yo, sólo quería saber… por qué los libros… están ordenados… así —terminé de un modo bastante lastimoso, señalando la lista que estaba sobre mis apuntes.

La profesora parpadeó dos veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza, como obligándose a reaccionar, antes de responderme.

—Por empezar, el listado no contiene específicamente libros, sino que buena parte del contenido son textos: por ejemplo, la _Oda sobre una urna griega_ es una poesía que puede encontrarse en diferentes compilaciones. _El fantasma de Canterville_ es otro cuento, no se trata de un libro. Cuando no están seguros, siempre es preferente hablar de textos o de obras en lugar de libros: "libro" remite a algo material, acabado, completo, mientras que "texto" y "obra" son términos más, cómo decirlo, elásticos —explicó la profesora Buchwurm para toda la clase—. Volviendo a la pregunta de por qué los textos están ordenados así, supongo que esperaban encontrar algún tipo de orden, ¿no? Que estén listados por el orden histórico en que fueron escritos, por orden alfabético por autor o un criterio similar. Bueno, no lo encontrarán aquí: ésos son criterios rígidos y excesivamente formales que nada tienen que ver con la literatura.

»Estos textos están en el orden en que se me fueron ocurriendo y como están dispuestos los libros en mi biblioteca, que no es precisamente el prototipo de organización desde que mis sobrinos decidieron darme la sorpresa de desempolvar y ordenar mis libros —la profesora sonrió con simpatía ante el recuerdo—. El problema es que, como ellos no saben leer, ordenaron los libros de acuerdo al color de los lomos, que es un criterio tan válido como cualquier otro cuando tienes cinco años y la ayuda de tu hermano de tres años. Como sea, los textos están apuntados siguiendo un orden subjetivo y personal.

—¿Cómo se llaman sus sobrinos? —quiso saber Jessica de inmediato.

—Julian y Martin —respondió la profesora Buchwurm, volviendo la mirada al libro.

—¿Y viven con usted? —insistió Jessica.

—No, estaban de visita.

—¿Son los hijos de su hermano o de su hermana? —inquirió Jessica.

—De mi hermana, que nació el mismo día que yo —contestó la profesora, impaciente.

—¡Oh! ¡Son mellizas! —se sorprendió Jessica.

—No, no somos mellizas —dijo la profesora, con un asomo de sonrisa astuta.

—¡Gemelas! —se sorprendió Jessica más aún.

—Tampoco —la sonrisa un poco burlona de la profesora era más pronunciada ahora.

—Pero si son hermanas que nacieron el mismo día… —Jessica estaba perdida.

—Anya y yo somos dos… de hermanas trillizas. Amindra es la tercera.

Los ojos y la boca de Jessica se abrieron más de asombro, mientras que yo sólo pude asombrarme cómo unos padres obsesionados con nombres exóticos encabezados por la letra "A" habían sido capaces de ponerle por nombres a sus hijas trillizas Anneley, Anya y Amindra. En serio, ¿hacía falta tratar a sus hijas como su fuesen productos fabricados en serie?

Ajena a mis reflexiones sobre si las trillizas habían sido o no hijas deseadas y si sus padres se habían desquitado del sobresalto de saber que serían padres por partida triple castigando a sus bebés con nombres estrafalarios, la profesora Anneley Buchwurm aprovechó que Jessica estaba muy ocupada asombrándose como para hacer más preguntas y empezó la clase del día.

—Como no quiero arriesgarme a incurrir en la ira de sus padres dándoles algún otro texto que ellos puedan desaprobar por una u otra razón, hoy tendremos una clase teórica —anunció la profesora, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio—. Esto no es tema de examen, pero presten atención: les servirá para entender lo que demos en los próximos días. Comencemos por las formas más antiguas de literatura, que en todos los casos son orales, y muchas veces no fueron puestas por escrito sino siglos después de que estas historias comenzaran a circular, después de haber sido repetidas de generación en generación y memorizadas, enriquecidas, modificadas y alteradas por muchas personas. Estas primeras formas de literatura oral, que después pasan a la escritura, suelen estar asociadas a lo religioso o a lo bélico, sin que una cosa excluya a la otra…

Durante el resto de la hora, tuvimos una clase interesantísima sobre historia literaria, las fuentes de las historias más antiguas, los antiguos cantares de gesta, los orígenes del teatro en las fiestas apolíneas y dionisíacas, cómo el ritmo y la métrica de la composiciones en verso facilitaba recordar este tipo de obras, el hecho que se estimaba que nueve de cada diez libros de la antigüedad se habían perdido y que no teníamos certeza alguna si los que habían sobrevivido eran los mejores…

Tomé apuntes como una posesa, pese a que en rigor no los necesitaba. La clase era la mar de interesante, pero también velocísima y superficial. Estoy bastante segura que de seguir siendo humana me hubiese hecho un lío entre los simbolistas franceses, los modernistas españoles y los laquistas ingleses, pese a que en la realidad no tenían demasiado en común además del hecho de ser escritores.

Cuando acabó la hora de literatura, todos dejamos el aula un poco aturdidos. Pocas veces una hora de clases se me había pasado tan rápido.

Para la hora del almuerzo Edward y yo éramos el tema de conversación general. Todos, absolutamente todos los seres masculinos de la escuela, desde el estirado Sr. Greene, el director, hasta él último de los alumnos varones, me habían mirado como si yo fuese una conejita playboy desfilando alguna minúscula ropa interior, pese a que yo usaba los mismos jeans, las mismas botas, el mismo suéter y el mismo abrigo que había llevado la semana anterior, y entonces nadie me había mirado como si fuese algo comestible, en el peor de los sentidos. Me ponía nerviosa tanta atención.

También Edward estaba generando murmullos y cuchicheos. Aunque nuestros profesores y compañeros no sabían exactamente qué era lo que había de diferente entre el Edward del viernes pasado, el último día que lo habían visto, y el del lunes, todos parecían coincidir en que algo había pasado, que él estaba distinto, cambiado. Yo no hubiese creído que fuesen a notar las diferencias, ni en Edward ni en mí, pero estos humanos resultaron ser más observadores de lo previsto y se dieron cuenta enseguida de que _algo_, no sabían bien qué, pero _algo_ había cambiado durante el fin de semana, y esa certidumbre me ponía nerviosa.

Edward también estaba muy estresado, probablemente más que yo. Acostumbrado a ser el vigía, a saber qué pensaba alguien antes de que se le acercara, a que nadie pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa, a tener preparada la respuesta antes que el otro formulara la pregunta, esto de ser un humano promedio le estaba costando lo suyo.

En la segunda hora de clases, la única que yo no compartía con Edward, a Eric se le había caído del pupitre un libro en medio del aula silencioso mientras el profesor dictaba una consigna. Edward se había sobresaltado por el repentino ruido, al igual que varias personas más, pero él fue el único que le ladró a Eric que tuviese más cuidado, para asombro de Eric, que no entendía qué rayos le pasaba al "raro" Cullen, según lo oí murmurar cuando le contaba la anécdota a Tyler.

En la clase antes del almuerzo, Español, regresando a su lugar tras resolver un ejercicio en el pizarrón Edward tropezó con la mochila que Jessica había casi vaciado en medio del camino cuando buscaba su pintalabios y casi se cayó de cara. Jessica tuvo el más inoportuno ataque de risitas, al igual que Lauren. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, las dos hubiesen debido caer muertas en el acto, porque entre Edward y yo las asesinamos con la mirada. Mike, que compartía el pupitre con Jessica, notó mi expresión y le dio un codazo a Jessica para que se callara, pero ella no lo entendió.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Edward estaba de un humor de perros y más dispuesto a matar a alguien que cuando era vampiro. Después de no haber probado otra cosa que la comida gourmet de Esme desde que volvía a ser humano, la ensalada algo marchita, el puré de papas aguado y las hamburguesas recocidas de la cafetería de la escuela lo hicieron fruncir la nariz con asco, y no ayudaron a mejorar su humor.

—Ser humano es estupendo, lo malo es quiénes más también lo son —masculló Edward en un tono tan bajo que sólo yo lo escuché.

—¿Preferirías que Jessica fuese vampiro? —le pregunté en voz muy baja, aguantándome la sonrisita.

—Por todos los Cielos, ¡no! —exclamó él con horror—. Condenar al mundo a un lapso de ochenta o novena años de Jessica ya es más que suficiente…

Le hice un gesto con la mano pidiéndole silencio. Alguien en otra mesa acababa de mencionar su nombre, y me interesaba prestar atención a qué estaba diciéndose de él.

—…Edward Cullen _obviamente_ está enfermo de Spattergroit —explicaba Lauren a un grupo de otra gente.

—A mí me parece que está bastante sano —se encogió de hombros Mike—. Un poco raro, pero sano. Bueno, los Cullen siempre fueron un poco raros…

—Es _obvio_ que no está sano —replicó Lauren, agresiva—. Está peleador, se la pasa gruñendo y apretando los puños, como si quisiera atacar a medio mundo. Es el primer síntoma —explicó con voz remilgada—. Se tropezó hoy en clase, eso es señal que está perdiendo la habilidad de caminar. Es _súper obvio_ que tiene Spattergroit.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Es contagioso? —quiso saber Jessica de inmediato, echando una mirada en dirección a Edward como si los médicos acabaran de darle dos meses de vida.

—Es muy grave —dijo Lauren lentamente, claramente disfrutando de ser el centro de atención, aunque parte de quienes la oían parecían bastante escépticos, como Ángela, Ben, Mike, Eric y Tyler—. Está causado por un hongo que entra al organismo al respirar, porque es microscópico, obvio. Se instala en los pulmones y empieza a multiplicarse, después ataca todos los otros órganos —explicó con lo que parecía un perverso placer, revolviendo su ensalada con el tenedor—. Se extiende por todo el cuerpo, y al final llega al cerebro y hace que la persona enferma se vuelva loca.

—Pero, ¿un loco peligroso, que ataca gente y hace cosas malas, o un loco inofensivo, que dice tonterías y se limpia los mocos con la manga de la ropa, ése tipo de loco? —quiso saber Jessica con toda exactitud, pinchando un poco de ensalada y metiéndosela a la boca.

—Depende del caso, obvio, de cómo era la persona antes de enfermarse —declaró Lauren tras pensarlo un momento—. Antes de volverse loco, el enfermo está débil, irritable, de mal humor, y al fin le salen unas pústulas moradas en todo el cuerpo, que son el hongo que se instaló en la piel. Cuando llega a la garganta y ocupa las cuerdas vocales, el enfermo pierde la capacidad de hablar, _obvio_. Después esas pústulas se abren y salen pequeños hongos morados con tronco blanco, pero no pueden arrancarse, porque entonces crecen dos en ese lugar. Cuando hacen la autopsia, porque esta enfermedad es mortal, _obvio_ —subrayó Lauren—, los médicos encuentran todo el cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera, cubierto de hongos morados.

—Pero, si esa enfermedad se instala en los pulmones, ¿Cullen no tendría que empezar teniendo problemas para respirar, cansancio, jadeos, ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Eric, poco convencido, mientras luchaba por cortar su dura hamburguesa con el cuchillo desafilado—. Además, ¿cómo llega el hongo hasta el cerebro? Sin mencionar que el que un hongo que ataque los pulmones y después el cerebro es bastante raro, y más todavía que sea un _hongo_…

—¿Por qué? ¿Los hongos no pueden hacer eso? —le espetó Lauren, bastante irritada.

—Generalmente, no. Una bacteria o un virus podría, pero que ataque el sistema respiratorio y después el nervioso es improbable. Y eso de las cuerdas vocales es más raro todavía —señaló Eric con el entrecejo fruncido—. Además, si el hongo es microscópico y por eso se inhala sin darse cuenta uno, ¿cómo puede ser que después el enfermo tenga hongos morados y blancos en la piel?

No por nada Eric tenía el mejor promedio de la clase, y Lauren un aprobado con lo justo. No es que mi rubia compañera fuese tonta, pero se consideraba demasiado importante como para prestarle atención al profesor y estaba siempre muy ocupada en otras cosas como para perder el tiempo estudiando, de modo que sus notas no eran como para desmentir el cliché de la rubia estúpida.

—Ésa enfermedad es lo que Cullen tiene —afirmó ella, altanera, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo esperen y verán, cuando esté babeándose y cubierto de hongos, ahí van a darme la razón, _obvio_.

—Si Cullen ya se tropezó hoy porque está perdiendo la capacidad de caminar, eso quiere decir que el hongo ya infectó el cerebro, ¿o ataca la médula ósea antes y afecta la motricidad a través del sistema nervioso periférico? —inquirió Eric, implacable, tomando un tenedor lleno de puré y llevándoselo a la boca rápidamente. El puré estaba tan líquido que se caía del tenedor si estaba ahí demasiado tiempo.

—Es diferente en cada persona —balbuceó Lauren—, pero está enfermo, eso es _obvio_.

—Pero su papá es médico, ¿por qué lo dejó venir a clases si está enfermo? —preguntó Mike, desconfiado, tapando su hamburguesa algo quemada con puré—. ¿No tendrían que estar haciéndole un tratamiento o algo?

—¡Es incurable! —bufó Lauren rodando los ojos, como si no pudiese creer que los demás fuesen tan idiotas—. ¡Se lo están ocultando, _obvio_ queél no lo sabe!

—Si él no lo sabe, ¿cómo es que te enteraste? —preguntó Jessica con una nota de acusación en la voz. No estuve segura si era desconfianza por la teoría o envidia de que Lauren estuviese mejor informada de los chismes.

—Tengo mis contactos, _obvio_ —se jactó Lauren, muy satisfecha.

—Esa tal enfermedad, ¿es contagiosa? —preguntó Tyler, bebiendo un sorbo de jugo. Estaba lejos de parecer lo impresionado que yo sabía que a Lauren le hubiese gustado que la gente estuviese con la truculenta noticia.

—Sólo cuando Cullen estornuda —informó Lauren—, porque entonces desparrama las semillas de los hongos, _obvio_.

—Esporas —corrigió Eric en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Los hongos no florecen y no tienen semillas, sino que producen esporas. Si Cullen desparramara algo, serían esporas y no semillas —explicó Eric.

—Como sea —descartó Lauren, que jamás admitiría una equivocación de su parte—. Cullen está muriéndose lentamente.

—¿Cullen está muriéndose? ¿Cuál de ellos? —preguntó Whitney, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa proveniente de la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

—Edward Cullen —informó Lauren, feliz de tener nuevos espectadores a los que contarles la historia—. Está enfermo de Spattergroit, una enfermedad causada por un hongo…

—Oh, ya veo, ¿el hongo ya le llegó a la campanilla o todavía puede hablar? —preguntó Whitney con una gran sonrisa, aderezando su ensalada.

Lauren la miró estupefacta, mientras que los demás miraban a Whitney con sorpresa y un poco de sospecha.

—¿Entonces esa enfermedad existe? —preguntó Eric, incrédulo.

—Claro que existe —informó Whitney con una sonrisa más grande que antes—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo contraerla sin ser un personaje en un libro de Harry Potter.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa parecieron completamente confundidos, y tengo que decir que yo también me perdí. ¿Qué tenía que ver Harry Potter con la supuesta enfermedad de Edward?

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —preguntó Mike por fin, el tenedor olvidado a medio camino hacia su boca.

—El Spattergroit es una enfermedad inventada por Rowling, la autora de la serie Harry Potter. En el último libro de la serie, cuando Harry y sus amigos se escapan de los malvados, disfrazan al espíritu del desván de la casa de los Weasley para que parezca que es Ron, el amigo pelirrojo de Harry, pero supuestamente está enfermo de Spattergroit, una enfermedad mágica que sólo tienen los magos y las brujas —explicó Whitney con naturalidad, terminando de mezclar su ensalada—. Así, nadie se va a acercar demasiado, por temor a contagiarse, y ellos ganan tiempo para escapar. Se supone que al enfermo de Spattergroit le salen unas manchas moradas en la piel y que causa mucha debilidad, por lo que visten al espíritu con un pijama viejo de Ron, lo meten en la cama y le pintan las manchas con un hechizo.

Yo me aguanté la ancha sonrisa burlona mientras todos los ocupantes de la mesa, excepto la sonriente Whitney, dirigían miradas, acusadoras en el caso de Jessica, de superioridad en el caso de Eric, de desdén en el de Mike y Tyler, de compasión en el de Ángela, en dirección a Lauren, que estaba roja como un tomate de vergüenza y humillación.

—¿Te pareció muy divertido contarnos ese cuento? —la acusó Jessica—. ¿Pensaste que lo creeríamos? —preguntó con desprecio, justo ella, que se había creído cada palabra.

—¡A mí me lo contaron como algo cierto! —se defendió Lauren—. ¡Me lo contaron como algo cierto…!

—¿Quién te lo contó?

—¡Katie Marshall! —estalló en llanto Lauren—. Estábamos en el baño, yo me retocaba la máscara de pestañas y ella se estaba lavando las manos…—sollozo—… y yo dije que Cullen parecía que estaba loco por cómo se portaba hoy…—sollozo ahogado—… y ella me dijo que era porque _se estaba volviendo loco_, porque tiene Spattergroit… —sollozo compulsivo—… y me contó todo eso sobre la enfermedad…

La mirada entre condescendiente y burlona de los demás hizo que Lauren sollozara más fuerte que antes. Por fin, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

—Katie Marshall es muy tonta si de verdad cree eso o muy astuta si lo hizo para gastarle una broma a Lauren —admiró Eric—. Creo que la voy a invitar a salir.

Dejé de prestarles atención cuando la conversación giró a tópicos más inofensivos y generales. Volví mi foco a Edward, medio muerta de risa, mientras él tragaba la comida haciendo muecas. Había cortado las hamburguesas en pedacitos minúsculos, y su ensalada estaba sin aderezar.

—Eso fue como ver una película sin audio ni subtítulos —gruñó Edward.

—Ahora te la cuento —le dije con una sonrisa, tomando el bol de ensalada y los aderezos, mientras trataba de no fruncir la nariz. La ensalada me olía a pasto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Edward, sin entender—. ¿No irás a comerte eso?

—No, claro que no —le sonreí—. La estoy aderezando. Mira, primero va un poco de sal —eché sal sobre la lechuga y el tomate—, después una medida de vinagre —eché un poco de vinagre—, y después tres medidas de aceite —agregué el aceite.

—¿Cuál es la medida? —quiso saber él, prestando mucha atención.

—A ojo de buen cubero. Es algo aproximado —intenté explicar—. Sí tienes que seguir el orden: sal, vinagre y aceite.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si echas el aceite antes, va a repeler la sal y el vinagre, y la ensalada no se condimentará como debe —instruí mientras mezclaba el contenido del bol con el cuchillo y el tenedor de Edward.

—¿De qué se trataba el melodrama escolar? —quiso saber Edward cuando le alcancé la ensalada.

—Sucede que estás enfermo de Spattergroit —le expliqué lo más seria posible—. Lo lamento, pero tienes el hongo en tus pulmones, desde donde va a infectar primero tus cuerdas vocales y después tu cerebro, por lo que acabarás tus días completamente loco, babeándote y limpiándote los mocos con la manga. Oh, y cuando te mueras, porque la enfermedad es mortal, estarás cubierto de pústulas moradas, por dentro y por fuera, que es el hongo que causa la enfermedad. Esas pústulas van a abrirse para dar lugar a hongos morados con el tronco blanco, pero no puedes arrancarlos porque entonces crecen dos en ese lugar —acabé, sorprendida yo misma de no haber estallado en carcajadas ante tantas tonterías.

Edward tenía los ojos un poco desorbitados y la boca le colgaba abierta. Oír tantas bobadas juntas parecía haberlo dejado sin habla. Por fin, al cabo de unos segundos, estalló en sonoras carcajadas a las que yo me uní con sumo gusto. Mucho mejor que enojarse era reírse.

—¿Un hongo? ¿Un hongo infectó primero mis pulmones y después mi cerebro? —bufó Edward, todavía sonriente—. ¿Qué clase de hongo era ése?

—Uno que se reproduce por semillas —expliqué con una sonrisa.

Edward se rió de nuevo, aunque hizo una mueca de dolor al oír sobre las semillas del hongo. Le expliqué la historia completa mientras él comía su ensalada, y nos reímos juntos. Capté algunas miradas sorprendidas de los otros estudiantes al ver que Edward y yo no sólo estábamos sentados aparte de nuestros compañeros, sino que además nos reíamos tanto. Sentí curiosidad por ver qué nueva historia surgía para explicar este cambio en nuestro comportamiento.

—Supongo que ahora dirán que es Alice quien está enferma de Spattergroit —sonreí.

—Es raro que todavía nadie nos haya preguntado por qué no vino a clases —opinó Edward, tomando un bocado de ensalada.

—Deben haber asumido que está enferma —me encogí de hombros—. Les llamará la atención cuando no venga varios días seguidos. ¿O sería mejor que les contemos la versión oficial ahora, que nos adelantemos a contarla antes que corran rumores estúpidos?

—No, mejor no digamos nada —respondió Edward tran pensarlo un momento—. Mi familia nunca fue muy comunicativa, si de pronto ofrecemos información que nadie pidió sería sospechoso. Mejor esperemos a que nos pregunten.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, reconociendo que su idea era la más acertada. Como no era posible para Edward y Alice estar cerca sin que él corriera grave peligro, el que fuesen a la misma escuela quedaba descartado. Carlisle había creado una explicación oficial para lo que le pasaba a Alice, y que de paso justificaba el "conflicto familiar" que lo había retenido el fin de semana en su casa: Alice había desarrollado repentinamente una rara enfermedad bacterial que la tenía postrada en cama y muy gravemente enferma. Esta enfermedad tenía un nombre adecuadamente impresionante e impronunciable, claro, para hacerla parecer más real y también más seria.

Carlisle conjeturaba que Alice debía haber contraído la enfermedad en algún momento de la primera infancia, y no la había desarrollado hasta el momento porque siempre había vivido en condiciones sanitarias y ambientales óptimas. Pero, por alguna razón, había sufrido una baja en las defensas, posiblemente por estrés al extrañar a Jasper, que se había ido a la universidad, y esa disminución de las defensas había desencadenado un brote violento de la enfermedad. Alice debía permanecer aislada, en un ambiente estéril, fuertemente medicada… y aún así no había garantías de que sobreviviese.

Aunque algo cruenta para mi gusto, la versión era impecable, y les permitía a Jasper y Alice disfrutar de tiempo a solas y tranquilos, sin ningún humano entrometido que quisiera ver a Alice.

Considerando todo, Edward sobrellevó bastante bien su primer día de escuela como (nuevamente) humano. Yo sobrellevé asombrosamente bien mi primer día como vampiresa. Sentía la garganta un poco áspera para el final del día de clases, pero después de estar un rato lejos de los humanos se me pasaba con facilidad. Mi autocontrol era estupendo, algo que me alegraba y mucho.

—Uno de estos días —gruñó Edward cuando íbamos hacia el Volvo, lanzando miradas furibundas hacia el lugar en el que Tyler y Mike conversaban en voz baja y miraban hacia nuestra dirección—, cualquier días de estos, los voy a golpear tan fuerte que les dolerá a sus nietos.

—¿Qué culpa tendrán sus nietos de haber tenido estos abuelos? —suspiré—. En serio, ¿qué están haciendo? Ni siquiera nos hablan.

—Es el modo en que te miran —masculló Edward, apretando los dientes.

—No estaban mirándome —descarté. Habían estado mirando en mi dirección, pero nada garantizaba que estuviesen mirándome a mí.

—Claro que te miraban. Ese par de babosos te estaba desvistiendo mentalmente. ¡Me dan asco! —exclamó Edward, abriendo la puerta para mí con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

—No puedes saber qué están pensando —le dije a través de la ventanilla entreabierta—. Ya no.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos en el tiempo en que Edward caminaba hasta el lado del conductor del automóvil.

—No puedo _oír_ lo que están pensando —corrigió Edward, sentándose tras el volante—. Pero no hace falta oír pensamientos para saber que estaban comportándose como los cerdos que son.

—Edward, sabes que yo jamás les prestaría atención, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me estaban mirando… de ese modo —le dije con precaución.

—No es tu culpa, lo sé. No es tu culpa ser bellísima —suspiró Edward profundamente—. Es sólo que… me da tanto odio que estén viéndote así…

—Oh, déjalos soñar —sonreí, tratando de hacer un chiste—. "Se mira y no se toca". El único que tiene permiso de hacer otra cosa que fantasear… está conmigo en este auto.

La sonrisa de Edward era tirante, forzada.

—Quedate muy quieto —le dije en un susurro—. Quiero intentar algo.

No sé si Edward reconoció sus propias palabras, las que me había dicho tiempo atrás, pero sí me obedeció al pie de la letra. Se quedó inmóvil, apenas respirando, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Lentamente, muy lentamente, con mucho cuidado de controlar mi fuerza y mi sed, puse una mano sobre su mejilla y giré su cara hacia mí. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón desbocado; su mejilla estaba deliciosamente caliente y repleta de sangre viva, pero me concentré más en sus labios. Estaban sonrosados y sanos, sin signos de heridas ni cortes, y esa seguridad fue la que me decidió a superar los centímetros que nos separaban.

Lentamente, me incliné hacia él y exhalé sobre sus labios humanos. Inhalé nuevamente, y con los pulmones repletos de su esencia humana toqué sus labios con los míos.

Era un beso tan distinto, tan cuidadoso de mi parte. Edward de pronto no sólo era cálido sino también suave y esponjoso, con labios que se amoldaban a los míos, tan rígidos y fríos, y una nariz que me hacía ligeras cosquillas.

Me separé al cabo de unos segundos, preocupada por el corazón de Edward, que latía como si acabara de correr una maratón, los puños apretados tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos y el hecho que todo él temblara. Cuando lo miré, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Edward? —le pregunté en voz muy baja—. ¿Estás… asustado?

—Bella —me respondió con una especie de gemido estrangulado—. Necesito… necesito…

Me aterré por un segundo. Edward me temía. El beso le parecía anormal, extraño, repugnante… yo sabía lo que se sentía tener la sensación de estar besando una estatua del más perfecto y frío mármol, pero a Edward eso lo asqueaba…

Fue sólo un segundo el tiempo que tuve para aterrarme, porque al segundo siguiente Edward se me miró encima y atacó mi boca con la suya de un modo que tenía muy poco de caballeroso y gentil, y mucho de deseo descontrolado y un poco salvaje. Para qué negarlo, me encantó esta nueva faceta de Edward más… dispuesto.

Por fin, tuve que apartarlo, preocupada por lo irregularmente que estaba respirando. Por mucho que me encantaba el beso, que Edward se me desmayara en brazos no era buena idea. Cuando lo empujé gentilmente de regreso a su asiento, él tenía en la cara esa mirada aturdida y un poco desenfocada, estúpidamente sonriente, que tantas veces había portado yo después de una buena sesión de besos con Edward. ¡Ja! Yo también era capaz de deslumbrarlo.

En cuanto regularizó un poco su respiración y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse, el ahora familiar sonrojo y la expresión entre culpable y mortificada regresaron al rostro de Edward. Ouch. Ahora venía la etapa de disculpas y autoflagelación. Bueno, yo estaba dispuesta a evitarla.

—Bella, lo siento, no debí atacart—

Lo silencié poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, con cuidado de no usar tanta fuerza como para romperle un par de dientes sin querer.

—Te amo —le dije con una sonrisa, sacando el dedo.

—Yo no tendría qu—

Volví a taparle los labios con el dedo.

—Te amo, Edward —quité el dedo.

—Te promet—

—No prometas nada —le advertí, volviendo a silenciarlo con mi dedo en sus labios—. Te amo, Edward —le dije de nuevo, sonriente, quitando el dedo.

Por fin, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿vamos a casa?

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo: el beso de recién narrado por Edward, Emmett contado por Emmett, y algunas complicaciones que ocurren cuando un humano vive rodeado de vampiros. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Se aceptan comentarios, sólo para que sepan, no me enojo para nada si me cuentan qué les pareció el día de clases, de principio a fin...**


	12. Complicaciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, ¡y me saqué un diez en un trabajo de planificación de una situación propicia de lectura usando la actividad que la profesora Buchwurm da para _El hombrecito del azulejo_!**

**Los dejo con el capítulo 11: complicaciones. Se siente raro ponerle el mismo título que a un capítulo canon, pero es la palabra que mejor lo describe.**

* * *

...:::...

**Capítulo Once: Complicaciones**

.

_Habla Edward, el único ex-vampiro que la historia registre_

.

Mi primer día como humano en la escuela fue una especie de prueba de fuego. Yo estaba nervioso y, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante Bella ni ante nadie, bastante asustado. Sabía que mis compañeros, mis profesores, los directivos de la escuela, todo el mundo, notaría los cambios producidos en Bella y en mí. Ella creía, un poco ingenuamente, que nadie lo notaría, pero yo estaba seguro que sí. Los humanos pueden no estar al tanto de que hay vampiros viviendo entre ellos, pero no son estúpidos y sin duda se darían cuenta que tanto Bella como yo estábamos cambiados.

Casi tuve un ataque de pánico cuando detuve el Volvo. Estuve muy tentado de fingir que me sentía mal y pedirle a Bella que volviésemos a casa, pero ante la posibilidad de que Carlisle me quisiera someter a una nueva serie de análisis preferí tragarme los nervios y enfrentar a los humanos.

El día de clases no fue aburrido, eso seguro.

En clase de Literatura, la profesora apareció con un listado de textos y la petición que nuestros padres los calificaran. Aparentemente, algunos padres que se habían quejado por sus elecciones literarias, y ella había resuelto la cuestión pidiéndole permiso a los padres sobre qué textos enseñar.

Esta mujer era muy astuta o muy ingenua. No es por despreciar a los habitantes de Forks, pero seamos realistas, ¿cuántos estadounidenses promedio leyeron _El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_? ¿Cuántas personas sin un título en literatura conocen lo suficiente como para saber si _Las flores del mal_ es un texto adecuado o inadecuado para ser trabajado con estudiantes de la escuela secundaria? Incluso si un texto se prestaba para trabajarlo con adolescentes, había tantos modos distintos de enfocar una obra literaria...

El resultado que yo preveía era que la mayoría de los padres elegirían los títulos de algún modo más o menos arbitrario. De un modo u otro, esto le serviría a la profesora como escudo legal: "estoy enseñando textos aprobados por los padres". El resto de la hora de clases fue interesante, aunque un tanto despegado de la realidad.

Tuve un par de encontronazos durante la primera mitad del día. De acuerdo, yo estaba nervioso, pero Eric en verdad estuvo a punto de causarme un infarto al dejar caer ese libro. En cuanto a Jessica, como si no hubiese sido suficiente que estuve a punto de romperme la cara contra el piso gracias a su obsesión de embardunarse la cara con residuos químicos, digo, maquillaje, encima ella casi se mató de risa.

Ahora que yo ya no repelía a los humanos (a los demás humanos) la gente parecía no tener problema en acercarse demasiado a mí. Mi antiguo distanciamiento todavía mantenía a raya a la mayoría, pero mi capacidad de intimidar con una mirada o un gesto parecía haberse desvanecido. Eso lo lamenté bastante, sobre todo considerando cómo todos los hombres (o proyectos de hombre) del ámbito escolar se comían con los ojos a Bella.

Ella no se daba cuenta de nada, bendita sea. Si como humana había sido hermosa y absurdamente ignorante de ello, ahora que la rodeaba el aire de belleza etérea propio de los inmortales ella dejaba sin aliento hasta al más casto.

Yo ya no podía oír literalmente los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban, y por primera vez estuve agradecido de que fuese así. Ver tantos ojos clavados en Bella, preferentemente en su pecho y su… parte posterior, ya me sacaba lo suficiente de mis casillas sin tener que oír además los pensamientos ni las fantasías que acompañaban a la imagen de Bella. Creo que hubiese matado, o al menos herido gravemente… probablemente castrado a alguien si además de soportar a todos esos depravados mirándola hubiese tenido que oírlos.

Era verdad que ya no los oía, pero después de dos años de compartir clases con muchos de ellos era bastante capaz de precisar en qué estaban pensando incluso sin oírlos literalmente. Además, mi supuesta intuición, la que según Carlisle había derivado en mi don de oír pensamientos ajenos después de mi transformación, había regresado en plena fuerza. En verdad no era tan complicado 'leer' a la gente la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos para mí.

Los varones adolescentes normalmente están pensando en tres cosas: comida, mujeres o deportes (incluye automóviles, videojuegos y afines), no necesariamente en ese orden, pero ése era el tipo de pensamiento más fácil de encontrar en la mente de un humano masculino de entre quince y dieciocho años. Las féminas suelen pensar en sí mismas, en chicos y en moda, tampoco necesariamente en ese orden.

Por supuesto, siempre había excepciones: Bella y Ángela eran dos excepciones entre las mujeres. Pero entre los varones había pocas o ninguna excepción ese lunes. Todos parecían estar pensando, no en mujeres diversas o abstractas, sino en Bella. Algunos pensamientos debían ser más sorprendidos que libidinosos, como los de Ben Chenney, que tenía más aspecto de estar asombrado que de estar deseando a Bella. El señor Greene cambió su expresión embobada a una de disgusto consigo mismo y sacudió la cabeza, asumo que reprendiéndose mentalmente por mirar de ese modo a una alumna. Tyler Crowley no sólo no parecía preocuparle estar desnudando con la mirada a Bella, sino que cuando captó mi expresión furiosa tuvo el descaro de sonreírme.

Lo mejor, o quizás lo peor, de todo ese circo era que Bella seguía tan felizmente ignorante como antes de cómo todos perdían la cabeza por ella.

…:::…

Al final del día de clases, lo que yo más quería era llevarme a Bella lejos de todas esas miradas acosadoras. Ya estaba decidido a vestirla por lo menos con un hábito de monja o alguna otra ropa igualmente poco atractiva y lo menos reveladora posible para el día siguiente. No es que lo que estaba usando en ese momento fuese llamativo ni nada parecido, era la misma ropa práctica y cómoda que ella usaba siempre, pero aparentemente a Tyler le parecían sexys los jeans un poco gastados y los suéters usados.

Quizás lo que me ponía al borde del colapso era que Bella y yo no nos habíamos dado ni un beso en casi tres días. Yo no estaba celoso, sabía que ella no coqueteaba con ninguno de ellos y que no me engañaría, pero alguna parte de mí, muy interior y muy cavernícola, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas besarla delante de todo el mundo. Sólo me faltaba echármela al hombro y empezar a gritar "¡mía, mía!" mientras me daba golpes en el pecho desnudo. Qué asco que me daba yo mismo.

Estando en ese estado de frustración, nerviosismo y rabia fue que Bella decidió poner a prueba sus límites y los míos… besándome. Conseguí quedarme muy quieto, tal como ella me había pedido, pero apenas. Lo que más quise fue tirármele encima, enredar mis dedos en su cabello, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, no separarme nunca…

Era intoxicante sentirla tan cerca, tan real… con esa esencia tan Bella, la misma que antes pero a la vez distinta… ahora mis labios eran suaves, cálidos, moldeables, y los de ella, firmes y fríos, perfectos, excitantes, incitantes a no dejarlos nunca…

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella rompió el beso y se apartó un poco, pude sentirlo pese a que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de comportarme como un hombre y no como algún tipo de animal salvaje en celo.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó Bella en voz muy baja—. ¿Estás… asustado?

Yo estaba asustado, pero no de ella, sino de mí mismo, de no ser capaz de controlarme, de hacer algo indebido.

—Bella —respondí, odiando que mi voz sonara como una especie de gemido estrangulado—. Necesito… necesito…

Entreabrí los ojos.

La vi, tan cerca y tan perfecta.

Y perdí el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

Si antes rugía dentro de mí una bestia que quería matar a Bella y beber su sangre, ahora la bestia era otra, y tenía otro tipo de apetitos. Apetitos que yo no estaba seguro de saber controlar, porque nunca antes había tenido que preocuparme por eso. Mientras que al monstruo siempre sediento de sangre yo estaba acostumbrado y lo dominaba bastante bien, este nuevo monstruo era por lo menos igual de fuerte y feroz, y yo no tenía idea de cómo controlar el deseo físico voraz que me inspiraba Bella.

Me le tiré encima; por una vez ser considerado y correcto ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. El beso fue ansioso, vehemente, desesperado, apasionado. Tras un momento de parálisis, supongo que debida a la sorpresa, Bella se entregó, me devoró, se derritió en mis brazos. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, me faltaban manos para abrazarla y labios para besarla. Ojalá no debiésemos separarnos nunca. ¿Quién dijo que respirar es necesario para vivir? Besar a Bella lo es.

Demasiado pronto, Bella me empujó ligeramente hasta separarnos. Sólo entonces, cuando estuve tomando grades bocanadas de aire, comprendí que no sólo estaba resoplando como una locomotora de vapor a causa del deslumbramiento que Bella, sus labios, su perfume, ejercían sobre mí, sino porque aparentemente yo me había olvidado de respirar mientras estaba besándola. Eso también explicaba por qué mi cabeza daba vueltas…

Ironía la del destino. Yo me había reído las veces que Bella acababa sofocada después de besarme, y ahora me pasaba lo mismo a mí, o peor.

En cuanto recuperé un poco el aliento y la compostura, también volvieron a mí el sentido de la urbanidad y del decoro. Y con ellos, al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, también llegaron la vergüenza… y el sonrojo. Intenté disculparme:

—Bella, lo siento, no debí atacart—

De la nada el índice derecho de Bella estaba sobre mis labios, silenciándome efectivamente.

—Te amo —me dijo con una sonrisa, sacando el dedo. Por supuesto, yo no había dicho ni una fracción de todo lo que tenía en mente, y empecé de nuevo:

—Yo no tendría qu—

Volvió a taparme los labios con el dedo.

—Te amo, Edward —quitó el dedo. Yo no me di por vencido:

—Te promet—

—No prometas nada —me advirtió, volviendo a silenciarme con su dedo—. Te amo, Edward —me dijo de nuevo, sonriente, quitando el dedo.

Sé reconocer cuando un caso está perdido. Por lo visto, Bella no iba a permitir que yo me disculpara. Superado, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Te amo, Bella —le dije, tratando de poner en esas palabras tanto mi amor como mi disculpa.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿vamos a casa?

Mis padres biológicos, allá en el Cielo, debían estar intercediendo continuamente por mí ante Dios. Ésa era la única razón válida que se me ocurría para explicar cómo alguien tan maravilloso como Bella podía haber mirado con buenos ojos a alguien como yo.

—Vamos a casa —asentí, sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

…:::…

En casa, las cosas seguían más o menos igual que antes. Esme cocinaba montañas de comida para mí. Carlisle me observaba tratando de no analizarme como si fuese un proyecto de investigación científica. Alice se comunicaba con el resto de la familia vía webcam. Jasper hacía de enlace entre la cabaña y la casa principal. Emmett había regresado a la casa pero no pasaba del living y se lo notaba deprimido. Rosalie no hablaba con nadie ni nadie hablaba con ella, y seguía sin salir de su habitación.

Para completar, Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra burbuja feliz, donde yo descubría cómo ser humano y ella, cómo ser vampiresa. Era fácil olvidar el resto de la familia, la ciudad y el mundo cuando estábamos los dos juntos. Supongo que eso es el amor, a fin de cuentas.

El lunes, Bella trabajaba en la tienda de los Newton. Eso me irritaba más que de costumbre, considerando que ese gusano conocido como Mike Newton no tenía ni los pensamientos ni la boca más respetuosos, y una vez más yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Dejé a Bella en la puerta de la tienda con un suspiro resignado y un beso en la mejilla, no porque no quisiera besarla largo y tendido, sino por temor a volver a descontrolarme, ésta vez en público, y continué viaje hasta casa.

Llegar me tomó casi el triple del tiempo habitual. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta cabal de lo rápido que yo estaba acostumbrado a conducir hasta que tuve que dejar de hacerlo. Dejé el Volvo en el garage y fui caminando hasta casa, donde Esme me estaba esperando pacientemente en la puerta, sin importarle lo lentamente que yo caminaba como humano.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —me recibió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela?

Era una escena tan absurdamente humana y normal que sólo pude sonreír.

—Hola, mamá. La escuela estuvo bastante bien —me encogí de hombros. Preferí no contarle ni sobre los varones tan poco caballerosos ni sobre el modo en que ataqué a Bella durante el beso—. Creo que nadie ató cabos, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba —admití, frustrado al tener que conjeturar algo en lugar de saberlo con seguridad.

—No te preocupes, querido. No hay modo que sepan la verdad —me aseguró Esme, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. Sobre lo demás, bueno, se lo explicarán de algún modo. Estarán equivocados, y eso será lo mejor.

—Ya encontraron una explicación. Yo estoy enfermo de Spattergroit, según la señorita Mallory —me permití una sonrisa torcida al recordar lo que Bella me había contado.

Por supuesto, Esme tampoco sabía qué era el Spattergoit, de modo que le conté lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Sólo que Esme, en lugar de encontrarlo divertido, estuvo indignada de que Lauren anduviese por ahí contando "horribles mentiras" sobre mí. Esme solía ser amable y compasiva, excepto cuando alguien atacaba a sus "niños" o a Carlisle; ahí se acaba la simpatía. Esta vez no fue la excepción, y me impresionó un poco la sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción en su cara cuando le conté cómo Lauren salió corriendo y llorando de la cafetería después de que su historia quedara expuesta como el cuento que era.

—Te preparé la merienda —anunció Esme—. Como no estuve segura qué preferirías, preparé un poco de todo. Siéntate, que ya te lo traigo.

—¿No voy a comer en la cocina? —pregunté, un poco confundido. Hasta ese momento, yo siempre había comido en la cocina.

—Pensé que te gustaría merendar en el living —dijo ella, mirándome con una expresión que no estuve seguro cómo interpretar, pero me pareció que era súplica.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contesté, sin entender del todo qué pasaba, pero dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

Con una sonrisa, Esme desapareció, asumo que rumbo a la cocina. Yo me descolgué la mochila y fui hacia el living. Al entrar comprendí qué pasaba: en el sofá frente al televisor estaba Emmett, con la misma cara que puso en esa ocasión en que Carlisle anunció que nos mudábamos a un área desprovista de osos, pero mucho peor. Yo nunca hubiese creído que llegaría el día en que vería a Emmett deprimido, pero por lo visto ese día había llegado. Había visto a mi hermano triste, enojado, frustrado, sediento y un largo etcétera de otras emociones ajenas a su buen humor habitual, pero siempre habían sido situaciones pasajeras. Esto, sin embargo, no parecía que fuese temporal.

—Hola, Emm —lo saludé, sentándome en el sofá junto a él.

—…la —contestó casi sin moverse.

—¿Algo interesante para ver? —pregunté, mirando al televisor, y no pude creer lo que vi.

Emmett debía estar muy mal, peor de lo que yo creía, porque por lo visto no estaba prestando la menor atención a la programación.

—¿Emmett? —pregunté cautelosamente.

—¿Seh? —me respondió mirando a la nada.

—¿Estás mirando _Plaza Sésamo_? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

Emmett parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó ligeramente la mirada.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Seguro que no? —insistí, señalando al televisor, donde el gigantesco pollo amarillo de ojo saltones estaba conversando con unos niños humanos.

—No, no estoy mirando eso —insistió Emmett, frunciendo el ceño, como tratando de entender qué estaba pasando en la pantalla.

—Es verdad —tuve que reconocer—. No lo estabas mirando. No le estabas prestando la menor atención al televisor.

Toda la reacción que obtuve fue un encogimiento de hombros. Abrí la boca para insistir, pero en eso Esme entró con una bandeja casi del tamaño de la mesita ratona repleta de comida y bebida. Había cuatro primorosos frasquitos de distintas mermeladas, galletitas, tostadas, scons, varios tipos de tartas dulces y bizcochuelos, tazas de té y café, y vasos de yogurt, leche, leche chocolatada, jugo de naranja y hasta de agua.

—No estuve muy segura de qué te gustaba, entonces por las dudas te preparé un poco de todo, para que al menos algo te guste —dijo Esme en tono de disculpa, poniendo la bandeja delante de mí.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pude decir. Esme sonrió, creo que aliviada, y volvió a salir.

Me serví un pequeño muffin de chocolate relleno de mermelada de arándanos y empecé a mordisquearlo, preguntándome a la vez cómo le explicaría a Esme que por favor dejara de tratar de engordarme como un pavo, aunque ésa no era su intención, y cómo haría hablar a Emmett, que estaba otra vez con una expresión como si los últimos cuarenta días hubiese estado siempre soleado.

—Tu comida apesta.

El comentario fue en voz tan baja, y para mí tan inesperado, que no estuve seguro de haber oído bien. Sólo estuve seguro que Emmett había hablado porque estaba mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, justo iba a ofrecerte un poco —intenté bromear, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría Emmett—. ¿Seguro que no quieres un trago de leche?

—¡Puaj! —su expresión era de sincero disgusto—. No puedo creer que estés bebiendo eso.

—A mí también me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea, pero como ya no puedo cazar pumas, tendré que conformarme con esto —comenté, levantando el vaso de leche a modo de brindis.

—¿No lo extrañas? —me preguntó Emmett en voz muy baja. Comprendí a qué se refería.

—A veces más que otras —admití—. Hoy estuve agradecido de ya no poder oír los pensamientos. Creo que hubiese matado a alguien de haber escuchado qué pensaban exactamente de Bella.

La primera sonrisa genuina en días iluminó la cara de mi hermano ante el comentario.

—Bella es una vampiresa muy atractiva —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Imagino que todos los humanos estarán perdiendo la cabeza por ella.

—Incluyéndome —reconocí, metiéndome otro bocado de muffin en la boca.

—Bah, ya perdiste la cabeza por ella hace mucho —descartó él, sin perder la ligera sonrisa—. Pero, si ya no puedes oírlos, ¿cómo estás seguro de que estaban pensando eso de ella?

—Porque la miraban del mismo modo en que suelen mirar a Rosalie —dije sin pensarlo mucho, y quise abofetearme de inmediato. Hablando de la cuerda en casa del ahorcado…

—Ah —fue toda su respuesta, y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Emmett como por arte de magia.

—Emm, yo… —me estrujé el cerebro buscando una forma de disculparme, pero no se me ocurría nada—. ¿Está muy mal de mi parte desear que esto no hubiese pasado?

—No sé. ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, mayormente inexpresivo.

—Es difícil de explicar —tuve que admitir, apretándome el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar—. Pasé décadas soñando con todo lo que haría de ser humano, todo lo que no tendría que hacer nunca más, todas las cosas que serían más fáciles, o mejores, o… bueno, eso. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser humano, y la mitad del tiempo estoy deseando ser vampiro de nuevo. ¿Me hace eso una mala persona?

Emmett no me contestó de inmediato. Estaba muy serio, y de pronto me pareció mucho mayor y más maduro que nunca antes. Normalmente el rol de adulto serio, responsable y confiable corría por cuenta de Carlisle y Esme, pero en ese momento Emmett me pareció más reflexivo que ellos dos.

—Dependerá de a quién le preguntes. Personalmente, yo no creo que eso sea malo —empezó lentamente, para tomar carrera una vez que las palabras comenzaban a fluir más velozmente—. Habrá quien piense distinto, pero yo creo que no es tan malo. ¿Sabes qué? A mí _me gusta_. ¡Me gusta ser vampiro! Me gusta ser súper fuerte, súper veloz, e irrompible. Me gusta cazar osos con las manos desnudas, y me gusta poder derribar árboles a puñetazos, y me gusta jugar al béisbol bajo una tormenta eléctrica. ¡Me gusta eso! ¡Me gusta ser vampiro sin tener que matar a nadie! A veces es difícil y a veces metí la pata, pero siempre estuvo mi familia para ayudarme, ¡siempre supe que pude contar con ellos!

¡Me gusta esta familia! Me gusta ser parte. Carlisle es un gran hombre, Esme es un amor, Jasper es un buen hermano, Alice es genial... cuando no estás atormentándote por estupideces como el alma, el Cielo y el Infierno, me caes realmente bien… Bella es divertida, ¡y más ahora, que ya no tengo que tener cuidado de lastimarla o asustarla por accidente! Me gusta que estemos todos juntos, me gusta saber que puedo confiar en los demás, me gusta poder ayudarles…

Me alegra saber que no voy a morirme, que no me puedo enfermar, que no voy a envejecer —su voz se hizo más lenta y suave—. Que ni la muerte, ni la enfermedad ni la vejez pueden separarme de mi familia… —la voz de Emmett era sólo un murmullo cuando continuó hablando—… que no pueden separarme de Rose. No me hubiese gustado ni la posibilidad de que yo muera antes que Rose y que ella se queda sola, ni que ella muera antes que yo, dejándome solo a mí. Me gusta y me alegra saber que… estaríamos juntos… para siempre… —su voz se fue apagando.

—Es verdad —tuve que admitir—. La eternidad deja de ser insoportable, casi un castigo, cuando tienes a tu lado alguien a quien amas —reconocí, pensando en cómo mi monótona experiencia de casi un siglo había adquirido un nuevo significado cuando Bella apareció en mi vida.

—Lo malo es cuando no eres suficientemente bueno para esa persona —murmuró Emmett, abatido.

—Pocas cosas crean tal sentimiento de inferioridad como el amor —comenté con una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve un mes sin hablarle a Bella, después del lío del accidente de auto, porque creía que yo no era suficiente para ella y que no debía involucrarme con una chica humana que merecía mucho más de lo que yo podía darle?

—Estabas hecho un maníaco depresivo —asintió Emmett, tan brutalmente sincero como de costumbre, y sin darse cuenta.

—Por fin, un día no me quedó más remedio que reconocer que yo no podía estar lejos de ella, que Bella me quería de todos modos y que no le importaba lo que yo era —rememoré esa memorable conversación, cuando Bella admitió que había buscado en Internet sobre vampiros, y cuando nada de lo que había encontrado encajaba con lo que sabía sobre mí, "decidí que no importaba", según sus palabras—. Que si ella me quería, y yo a ella, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Tuviste suerte —suspiró Emmett.

—Sí —no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota—. Bella es increíble.

—Y te ama, y la amas. Después de todos esos años de rechazar a Tanya, Irina, Kate, Maggie, Rosalie y a cuanta vampiresa y humana se te pusiera por delante, tienes tu final feliz —suspiró Emmett de nuevo, abatido.

Empecé a intuir, por el tono fúnebre de Emmett, por dónde venía el problema.

—También tienes tu final feliz. Oí la mente de Rosalie durante décadas, y puedo asegurarte que en su escala de valores lo único que está por encima de su automóvil descapotable, sus zapatos de diseñador y su joyero repleto de diamantes es un tal Emmett McCarthy —sonreí, dándole un leve codazo, que se sintió como codear una roca.

—No soy suficiente para ella —negó Emmett con la cabeza—. Nunca lo fui.

—Eso no es cierto, Rosalie te amó desde el momento en que te vio por primera vez, cuando el oso estaba a punto de matarte —le recordé.

—Le di lástima —musitó él, hundiendo los hombros—. Prefirió quedarse conmigo antes que sin nadie.

—Rosalie podría haberse quedado con cualquier hombre —le recordé—. No es como si no tuvo opciones. Nadie la obligó a nada. Ella es inteligente, sabía lo que quería y eligió con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Estás defendiendo a Rosalie? —me preguntó Emmett con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no entendiera.

—Estoy tratando que entiendas qué es lo que pasa. Rosalie es una mujer egoísta, vanidosa y egocéntrica que tiene un carácter de lo más podrido, un cuerpo de infarto, el rostro de un ángel y los pensamientos de un demonio —enumeré—. Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, porque no veo nada maravilloso en la combinación que describí, te enamoraste de ella. Rosalie te ama también, aunque a causa de estas "cualidades" tan suyas a veces no lo demuestra, o lo hace de un modo de lo más extraño.

—No —sopló más que habló Emmett—. Sólo fui un parche para ella, un intento de suplir lo que ya no tendría. Me eligió porque le recordé al bebé de su amiga, ahora que ella no podría tener hijos.

—Te eligió porque te consideró hermoso, al igual que al bebé de su amiga —mencioné, sintiéndome incómodo al decirle a Emmett que era hermoso, aunque fuese una opinión de Rosalie y no mía.

—No soy suficiente. Nunca lo fui. Nunca lo seré —musitó Emmett, la viva imagen del desconsuelo—. Ella es… una chica tan fina, tan… especial…

—Tan frívola y vanidosa —suplí desde mi punto de vista, metiéndome el resto del muffin en la boca.

—Es de buena familia, una chica… bien criada, hubiese dicho Ma —musitó Emmett con la mirada perdida otra vez, refiriéndose a su madre biológica—. Yo no soy más que un bruto estúpido que nunca la supo tratar como se merecía.

—Emmett, yo sufrí a Rosalie dos años antes que te convirtieran también, y te aseguro que si bien ahora es insoportable, antes de tenerte a su lado ella era cien veces peor —insistí.

—Siempre sentí que era demasiado afortunado de que ella me quisiera —siguió Emmett, mirando a la nada, aparentemente sin enterarse de nada de lo que yo le decía—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta hace mucho que ella se merecí alguien mejor.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Alguien como yo? —bufé de exasperación.

—No. Dije alguien mejor —respondió Emmett, insultándome creo que sin querer—. Alguien que la sepa tratar como una reina, como lo que es…

—¡La única persona en la que puedo pensar que trató a Rosalie siempre como una reina, incluso cuando no se lo merecía, está sentada justo aquí! —le grité, señalando su lugar, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Emmett seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, deprimido, murmurando "no es suficiente", "mejor que esto" y "Rosie".

En eso, capté el movimiento de una figura al pie de la escalera. Rosalie debía haber bajado en algún momento durante mi conversación con Emmett. Yo había olvidado que, estando en la misma casa y con su sentido del oído, sin duda había oído toda mi conversación con Emmett, y sin embargo, no pude arrepentirme de haber dicho un par de verdades. No es como si Rosalie no supiera que yo pensaba eso de ella.

La miré con duda, inseguro de a qué había venido, y me sorprendí al verla tan… frágil. Rosalie era alguien que jamás demostraba debilidad ante nadie. No obstante, en ese momento, sólo podría haberla descrito como tímida y asustada. Su por lo habitual tan cuidadosamente arreglado cabello estaba desordenado, atado en la nuca de cualquier manera; su ropa, si no me fallaba la memoria, era la misma que había estado usando cuando fue el debacle con las grullas. Yo no hubiese creído posible que Rosalie Hale pasara tres días sin peinarse ni cambiarse de ropa, pero por lo visto, la había juzgado mal.

Peor que su descuidado aspecto exterior era la expresión de miedo, tristeza, dolor, vergüenza, y no incoherentemente, resolución, que estaba plasmada en su cara. Rosalie estaba vencida, pero no derrotada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sólo un momento, y fue como si hubiese podido oírla claramente en mi mente.

Me levanté haciendo el menor ruido posible. Emmett recién reaccionó cuando me escuchó moverme. Su mirada se cruzó con la figura de Rosalie, sólo que en lugar de la habitual sonrisa todo lo que había en su cara era profunda tristeza.

Salí de la habitación en puntas de pie. Estos dos necesitaban hablar.

…:::…

Sí, mi vida familiar era una tragedia griega. Igual que en una tragedia griega, la aparente calma bajo la cual bullía el desastre inminente se vio alterada ese mismo lunes al atardecer, cuando Bella estaba por regresar a su casa a cocinar la cena para Charlie. Yo había ido a buscarla a la tienda de los Newton cuando terminó su horario de trabajo, porque como yo la había llevado al terminar las clases, Bella no tenía un vehículo en el que regresar a su casa. No es como si no actualmente fuese más rápida a pie, pero había que mantener las apariencias.

Estaba esperando mientras Bella terminaba de empaquetar unas cosas y meterlas en los estantes cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Alice.

—Edward, Tanya va a venir —anunció a quemarropa.

—¿Qué? —mi cerebro humano era más lento, y mi primera reacción había sido la incredulidad.

—Tanya va a venir a casa —repitió Alice—. Está viajando hacia aquí ahora mismo. Llegará esta noche. Viene sola, no trae equipaje, y se la nota… mal.

—¿En qué sentido? —inquirí, inseguro.

—Anímicamente mal. Parece triste. Muy triste.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Aunque nadie lo había dicho abiertamente, mi "experiencia" debía permanecer en secreto, de eso no había duda alguna, para los demás vampiros. Todos ellos. Confiábamos, al menos yo confiaba en Tanya; éramos algo parecido a familia y yo sabía que ella no me lastimaría intencionalmente… pero que otra persona más estuviese al tanto de mi secreto no podía sino preocuparme. Cuantas más personas conocen un secreto, menos secreto se vuelve el asunto en cuestión, y más probabilidades hay que algo salga terriblemente mal.

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer —suspiró Alice, resignada—. Deja a Bella en su casa y regresa directamente. Jasper, Carlisle y Esme intentarán explicarle y razonar con ella.

—¿Emmett y Rosalie están haciendo las paces? —pregunté con esperanza. Al menos una buena noticia.

—No… están peleando —musitó Alice—. Rosalie jura que lo que dijo no es cierto y que ama a Emmett, pero él no le cree. Dice que nunca tuvo sentido que ella lo amara, y que no tiene que mentirle ahora.

—¡Pero Rosalie realmente lo ama! —exclamé.

—Lo sé, todos los sabemos… pero Emmett no lo cree —intentó explicar Alice, estresada—. No le cree a Rosalie cuando se lo jura, no le cree a Jasper, está empezando a dudar hasta de sus propias memorias de los años que él y Rosalie pasaron juntos.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo estuviese tan complicado?

* * *

**En inglés, a lo que acabo de hacer se lo llama un _cliffie_: dejar a los lectores intencionalmente en suspenso. Je, je, je... **

**¡Espero sus comentarios y opiniones! ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Cómo reaccionará Tanya? ¿Cómo reaccionará el Edward humano frente a Tanya? ¿Qué va a hacer Bella? ¿Qué va a pasar con Emmett y Rosalie?  
**


	13. Lunes trece de septiembre

**No soy Meyer, escribo sin fines de lucro, los reviews son mi sueldo... ¡páguenme!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce: Lunes trece de septiembre **

.

**Habla nuestra Vampicienta Bella Swan **

.

Ser vampiresa es fácil. Ser vampiresa es divertido. ¡Ser vampiresa es genial!

Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué Edward se había torturado tanto al respecto, creyéndose un monstruo y todo eso. De acuerdo, él había matado unas cuantas personas y eso debía pesarle en la conciencia, pero aún así… ¡era genial todo lo que yo podía hacer ahora!

No más tropiezos. Veloz como el viento, silenciosa como una sombra, ágil como un gato. Con reflejos capaces de atrapar una mota de polvo en el aire, y sentidos lo suficientemente agudos como para distinguir con claridad que el gorrión que estaba picoteando migajas ahora en el jardín no era el mismo que había estado hacía media hora, pero sí el mismo de dos horas atrás.

¡Amo ser vampiresa!

Suprimí una risita mientras contaba a velocidad vampírica la cantidad de bolsas de dormir impermeables que había en el piso del depósito de la tienda de los Newton. A otras personas, estar trabajando el día de su cumpleaños, pero a mí no me importaba. ¡Casi nadie sabía siquiera que era mi cumpleaños! Renée me había enviado un álbum de fotos de regalo y Charlie me había regalado la cámara con que sacar las fotos para colocar en el álbum.

Edward, con todo esto de su primer día escolar como humano, se había olvidado por completo de que era mi cumpleaños, lo que a mí me venía de perlas. No dejaba de ser raro que Alice no se lo hubiese recordado, pero por mí eso estaba perfecto. En realidad, era lo correcto, ya que en verdad este no era un cumpleaños; yo había dejado de envejecer hacía tres días, de modo que técnicamente yo nunca cumpliría dieciocho años. ¡Ahora era yo la que tendría diecisiete años por siempre!

Suprimí otra risita. Normalmente yo no andaba riéndome así ni con una sonrisa estúpida a todas horas en la cara, pero salirme con la mía y ser vampiresa antes de lo previsto, saltarme mi cumpleaños y salvarme de una engorrosa fiesta me hacía tan feliz que no pude evitarlo.

Como un bonus extra, estaba mi capacidad de espiar a los demás, incluso sin pretenderlo, como en ese momento, cuando escuchaba a Mike y su mamá, Karen, discutiendo en la otra habitación:

—¡Pero mamá! —lloriqueaba Mike, quejoso—. ¡Son demasiados libros!

—La lectura es muy importante —respondió Karen, tecleando algo en la computadora, a juzgar por el sonido.

—¡Pero no va a alcanzarnos la vida para leer todo eso! —replicó Mike—. La profesora quiere que marques sólo los que consideres más importantes.

—No, el encabezado dice que apruebe a desapruebe, no que marque por orden de importancia —le replicó Karen—. Hum, _Rayuela_ suena muy interesante. Aquí dice que es "una novela experimental, que revolucionó el modo de hacer literatura, dadas las múltiples lecturas posibles del texto y el modo poco ortodoxo, en el mejor de los sentidos, en que está estructurada".

—No suena interesante, suena complicada —gruñó Mike muy por lo bajo.

Karen volvió a teclear. Estuve segura que era ella, Mike era mucho más lento y un poco más torpe. Curioso que mi oído ya registrara esas pequeñas variaciones.

—Ah, _Casa de muñecas_ parece haber sido una pieza muy polémica cuando se publicó por primera vez —anunció Karen, deleitada—. El autor era un excéntrico que se inspiraba en las vidas de sus amantes para escribir.

—Suena un poco más interesante —admitió Mike cautelosamente.

—"Es una mordaz crítica social que actualmente se lee como una visión feminista extrema y una dura crítica a las normas matrimoniales de la época" —siguió leyendo Karen.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó Mike.

—Pero dice que es una obra de teatro… no entiendo por qué tu profesora la ubicó en Narrativa —observó Karen, confundida—. Quién sabe. ¿Qué sigue…? ¡_Viaje al centro de la tierra_ es una maravilla! —exclamó Karen, deleitada—. En mis tiempos, todos los niños leían ese libro.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo casi dieciocho años! —protestó Mike, indignado.

—Si todavía no lo leíste, va siendo tiempo. Es un clásico —afirmó su mamá, tecleando algo más—. _Por quién doblan las campanas_ es una obra de Ernest Hemingway, ficticia, pero fuertemente inspirada en sus vivencias en la Guerra Civil española.

—¿España estuvo en guerra? —preguntó Mike, sorprendido—. ¿Y qué tienen que ver las campanas con eso?

—Habrá que leer para saber —respondió Karen, tecleando de nuevo, mientras Mike ahogaba un gruñido de frustración.

—No hace falta que busques cada libro en internet y decidas, ¿no es suficiente con los títulos? —medio suplicó Mike—. Quiero decir, vamos, un libro que se llama _Operación masacre_ no puede ser algo lindo de leer.

—Veamos… ajá —un poco de tecleo más tarde, Karen leyó en voz alta—. "_Operación masacre_, del autor argentino Rodolfo Walsh, asesinado por la dictadura militar de ese país, recrea la situación de un grupo de presos políticos que fueron brutalmente ejecutados por considerárselos culpables, sin juicio ni oportunidad de defenderse, de conspiración contra el dictador Aramburu. Es la primera obra de "ficción periodística" o novela testimonio, el relato novelado de un hecho real. Se adelanta nueve años a _A sangre fría_ (_In Cold Blood_) de Truman Capote, el libro generalmente citado como iniciador de este género literario. La novela desnuda la trama oculta de lo sucedido en los llamados "fusilamientos de José León Suárez"."

—¡Eso no puede ser divertido de leer! —exclamó Mike con disgusto.

—¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser divertido? Esas películas de terror que miras con tus amigos tampoco son divertidas, pero tienen mucho éxito, y la gente las mira. Pero volvamos a la lista. _Ulysses_, de James Joyce… —tecleo veloz, y hubo unos segundos de pausa—. ¡Es un libro muy importante, que la crítica literaria elogió mucho, dice acá! "Se trata de una novela experimental, cada uno de cuyos episodios o aventuras, en palabras del propio Joyce, pretendía no sólo condicionar, sino también _generar_ su propia técnica literaria —leyó Karen en voz alta—. Junto al _flujo de conciencia_ o monólogo interior (técnica que había usado ya en su novela anterior) se encuentran capítulos escritos al modo periodístico, teatral, de ensayo científico, etc.

»_Ulises_ es una novela llena de simbología, en la que el autor experimenta además continuamente con el lenguaje. Sus ataques a las instituciones, principalmente la Iglesia católica y el Estado, son continuos, y muchos de sus pasajes fueron juzgados intolerablemente obscenos por sus contemporáneos. Inversión irónica de la _Odisea_ de Homero, la novela explora con meticulosidad las veinticuatro horas del 16 de junio de 1904, en la vida de tres dublineses de la clase media baja: el judío Leopold Bloom, que vaga por las calles de Dublín para evitar volver a casa, en la que sabe que su mujer, Molly (segundo personaje), le está siendo infiel; y el joven poeta, Stephen Dedalus, que presenta un perfil ya más maduro que el del protagonista de su obra anterior, _Retrato del artista adolescente_. El _Ulises_ es a grandes rasgos un retrato psicológico de nuestro tiempo, y desde su publicación, numerosos críticos han tratado de rastrear en él las conexiones con la literatura inmediatamente anterior (Zola, Mallarmé), y con la clásica (Homero, Shakespeare), en un intento de interpretar sus múltiples facetas" —acabó de leer Karen, impresionada—. ¡Eso es lectura obligatoria!

—¡No! ¿Por qué? —se quejó Mike en voz baja.

—Siguiente —anunció Karen, entusiasta—. _Lolita_. Suena inofensivo. "Podría decirse que no es sino la historia de una jovencita de doce años, y la conflictiva relación que la une a su padrastro, pero hay mucho más que esto en este libro…"

—Parece una de las telenovelas de las que hablan Jessica y Lauren —masculló Mike.

—Una buena idea para caerles en gracia a las chicas —comentó Karen— es no despreciar las novelas que miran ni reírte de los argumentos. A todas las mujeres nos gustan las telenovelas.

—A todas no. Bella nunca habla del modo terriblemente injusto en que Federico José trató a Carlota Antonia en el capítulo anterior ni cómo puede ser que Pedro Gabriel no se dé cuenta que Juana Isabel le está mintiendo y que lo engaña con Carlos Francisco, que es el verdadero padre del hijo que Juana Isabel está esperando —mencionó Mike.

Me sorprendió honestamente que le llamara la atención el detalle que yo no solía participar en los agitados debates de otras chicas sobre los argumentos de las telenovelas ni las desgraciadas vidas de los personajes. Jessica una vez hasta había llorado con sólo recordar cómo el galán tan injustamente había abandonado a la protagonista, que era pobre, decente y honrada, por otro de los personajes, una mujer que era rica, malvada y muy manipuladora.

—¿Y qué tipo de programas mira Bella? —quiso saber Karen en un tono muy inocente.

—Casi nunca menciona que mire televisión. Pero a principio de año estuvo muy feliz cuando el profesor Berty anunció que leeríamos a Shakespeare —recordó Mike.

—Creo que si leyeras _Hamlet_, o _Romeo y Julieta_, tendrías una buena forma de iniciar una conversación con Bella —comentó Karen.

—No sé. Seguro que yo no los entendería —admitió Mike, que sonaba pensativo.

—No te avergüences de admitir que no entendiste. Bella es una chica inteligente, le gustará explicarte lo que no sepas… pero se daría cuenta si no leíste nada del libro.

—Bella está siempre con Cullen. Lo mira como si fuese el sol —gruñó Mike.

—Entonces estará un poco encandilada —la sonrisa se traslucía en la voz de Karen.

—¡Sí! Es como si estuviese encandilada por él… y eso que él hoy estuvo tan raro… nervioso, peleador, distraído… más raro que nunca —reflexionó Mike.

—Escuché que su hermana está enferma. Quizás estaba preocupado por ella —sugirió Karen.

—Hum, yo escuché que Alice no está enferma sino embarazada, y que sus padres la están escondiendo hasta que tenga su bebé, para que nadie la vea —comentó Mike atropelladamente.

—¿Lo dijo alguna de las chicas que ven tantas telenovelas? —preguntó Karen con reproche.

—Eh, sí. No es que yo le haya hecho mucho caso —se apresuró a aclarar Mike—. Si fuese verdad, ella tiene su novio, ese primo suyo, Jasper… si el doctor y la señora Cullen no tuvieron problemas con que se pusiera de novio con él, no van a tener problemas con que tengan un hijo, ¿no?

—Hay una diferencia entre permitir un noviazgo y tener un hijo, pero supongo que si no se opusieron en ese momento, no deberían tener razones para escandalizarse ahora —opinó Karen—. Suponiendo que lo del embarazo fuese cierto, por otro lado.

—Claro, si es que es cierto… pero la verdad es que Alice no parecía muy embarazada la última vez que la vi —reflexionó Mike.

—Antes de los tres meses es casi imposible de saber a simple vista. Cuando Jennifer Stanley estaba embarazada de Jessica, había engordado tanto en el primer trimestre que nadie se hubieses enterado que estaba embarazada si ella no lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos —recordó Karen con una risita un poco maliciosa—. Pero volvamos a los libros.

—Mamá, no tiene sentido que marques todos los libros como recomendados —imploró Mike—. No pueden ser todos tan importantes.

—No hay un libro tan malo que no haya en él algo bueno. De todos se puede aprender algo, aunque más no sea, cómo no escribir —sentenció Karen.

Mike suspiró, creo que con frustración. Él nunca había sido muy aficionado a la lectura, y por lo visto Karen iba en camino a marcar todos los libros como lecturas importantes.

—Ya casi es hora de cerrar —dijo Mike de pronto.

—Bien, yo me quedo a terminar de revisar esto. La computadora de casa está tan saturada de pornografía que no quiero no acercármele —respondió Karen, que sonaba distraída.

Algo se cayó, y a continuación pude escuchar el nervioso tartamudeo de Mike:

—No–no sé d–de qué me es–estás ha–blando…

—Oh, creí que había sido tu idea poner como protector de pantalla unas fotos de chicas haciendo topless. Honestamente, Miky, ¿no podías ser un poco más discreto?

—¡Mamá! —siseó Mike, yo podía oír su corazón acelerado de nerviosismo—. ¡Bella está cerca, puede oírte! ¡Y no me digas _Miky_ delante de la gente!

—Bella está en el depósito, no puede escucharnos —descartó Karen con facilidad.

—¡Pero podría venir de pronto!

—¿Te preocupa que ella escuche que no te parecen importantes los libros… o que sepa que te gustan las rubias con pechos grandes y ropa interior minúscula?

—¡MAMÁ! —casi aulló Mike—. ¡Me voy a casa, tengo tarea que hacer…!

—¿Tarea de anatomía? ¿En la computadora, tal vez? —preguntó Karen, riendo.

—No te escucho. ¡No te escucho! —farfullaba Mike.

Aguantándome la risa, subí las escaleras que llevaban del sótano a la tienda, con cuidado de mantener un ritmo humano. Me asomé a la parte de la tienda dedicada a la atención del público, donde Karen estaba tecleando en la computadora con una ancha sonrisa, y Mike estaba colocándose el abrigo con la cara color bermellón.

—¿Está todo bien? —me esforcé en deslizar algo de preocupación en mi voz, y de dejar la risa afuera—. Me pareció que alguien gritaba.

—Yo, hum, se me cayó algo en el pie —masculló Mike, sin mirar ni a su mamá ni a mí.

—Acá está la lista que me encargó, Karen —le alcancé los papeles; ella me había pedido que le dijera Karen en lugar de Señora Newton y yo lo hacía, pero seguía tratándola de usted—. No parece haber casi faltantes, pero hay un lote de comida deshidratada que está vencida por un mes. Oh, y encontré dos bastones de senderismo detrás de la pila de mantas térmicas que creo que no figuraban en el inventario.

—¿Ya terminaste con todo el sótano? —preguntó Karen, impresionada—. ¡Creí que nos llevaría al menos una semana, no que lo terminarías en una tarde!

Ups. Sobre eficiencia en el trabajo era, por lo visto, uno de los efectos secundarios del vampirismo en mi caso. Sí, el sótano era grande y estaba bastante lleno de cosas, pero realizar un inventario completo no me había llevado más de unas horas, y eso que no lo había hecho todo lo rápido que hubiese podido.

—Bueno, se está muy tranquila ahí, no hay distracciones… —me encogí de hombros, insegura de qué más decir—. Fue una buena temporada, creo. Hay pocos productos de cada cosa, se vendió mucho.

Pasado el verano, el afluente de turistas disminuía; la temporada de vacaciones había pasado. Era el momento indicado para realizar un inventario, balance, arqueo de caja y la proyección para el año siguiente. Los Newton me habían encargado el inventario con la idea que lo realizara a lo largo de la semana, pero yo me había entusiasmado con el trabajo y esa misma tarde el inventario estaba listo. Quizás no era lo más inteligente para mantener el secreto, pero yo me aburría trabajando menos.

—Increíble —musitó Karen, hojeando la larga lista que yo había elaborado—. ¡Voy a tener que aumentarte el sueldo!

—No, no hace falta —me apresuré a decir, antes de darme cuenta que eso sonaría sospechoso—. Aunque, no me ofendería —añadí, tratando de hacer un chiste.

Karen rió ligeramente, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Mike parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero tras mirar por la ventana del frente de la tienda, suspiró y miró para otro lado.

—Tu novio te está esperando —masculló con lo que estuve segura que eran celos.

Miré, y en efecto, Edward estaba afuera, hablando por teléfono en voz muy baja. Parecía frustrado o preocupado.

—Me voy —anuncié en voz baja, sacándome el espantoso chaleco anaranjado y dejándolo sobre el mostrador—. Parece que hay malas noticias.

—¿Supiste algo de su hermana…? —preguntó Karen, que tenía toda la apariencia de tratar de mostrar tacto, pero también parecía muy curiosa.

—La vi un momento el domingo —dije, jugueteando con el borde de mi suéter—. No tuvimos permiso para verla más que unos minutos. Tenía mucha fiebre y necesitaba descansar.

—¿No pensaron en internarla? —preguntó Karen, medio conmiserativa y medio acusadora.

—Por lo que dijo Carlise, su salud está tan débil que lo más probable sería que, de internarla, Alice se enfermaría de algún virus intra hospitalario. Es mejor para ella estar en su casa —expliqué, dando la versión oficial—. Además, la enfermedad que tiene va para largo, pueden pasar varios meses antes de que esté lo suficientemente bien como para volver a su rutina. Esme no quiso que Alice pase todo ese tiempo en un hospital.

Karen asintió, comprensiva y creo que bastante satisfecha por tener información de una fuente confiable. Tras despedirme, salí de la tienda y fui directo hacia Edward, que estaba pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar tan fuerte que tenía marcas de uñas en la piel.

—¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? —le pregunté, sobresaltándolo. No debía haberme oído llegar.

—Oh, hola —dijo él, todavía un poco aturdido—. Alice llamó.

—Repito: ¿cuáles son las malas noticias? —inquirí, mientras Edward iba hasta el lado del acompañante del automóvil y abría la puerta para mí.

Todo el proceso hubiese sido más rápido sin su ayuda, pero no quise hacerlo sentir mal por ser lento y un poco torpe… por ser humano. Yo sabía demasiado bien lo frustrante que era estar rodeado de gente que hace todo muchísimo mejor que uno, y me esforzaba en tener paciencia. Me senté y Edward cerró la puerta. Tuve que contener un suspiro de impaciencia al ver a Edward caminar, casi me pareció que a cámara lenta, hacia el lado del conductor, abrir la puerta, sentarse, cerrar la puerta, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, trabar las puertas y arrancar. Como señal de apoyo moral, me puse el cinturón de seguridad yo también.

—Alice vio que va a venir una amiga nuestra de visita —empezó a explicar Edward con nerviosismo, encendiendo el limpiaparabrisas—. Ella es… casi familia, nos consideramos primos, estuvimos viviendo cerca de su familia antes de venir a vivir a Forks, ella y sus hermanas son las primeras personas que Carlisle descubrió que compartían nuestra– bueno, _esa_ dieta, además, Alice vio que Tanya está mal de ánimo… pero me preocupa qué pueda decir ella, o que le cuente a alguien más… sobre mí.

—Si es como tu prima, cabría suponer que Tanya es confiable, ¿no? —pregunté, insegura.

—Sí, es confiable… pero me siento inseguro sobre alguien más sabiendo al respecto —admitió Edward, incómodo, conectando el guiño y girando a la derecha—. No sé cómo va a reaccionar ella. Después de lo que pasó con Alice y con Rosalie, estoy un poco nervioso —confesó, apagando el guiño.

—¿Cómo está Alice? —quise saber.

—Frustrada y feliz, no sé cuál de las dos emociones es la principal —admitió Edward—. Por ahora, mi ropa sigue siendo reducida a hilachas, pero eso le da una excusa para salir de compas… no es como si necesitase una, pero Alice parece creer que tiene que reemplazar cada prenda que rompe con dos nuevas.

Alice estaba intentando desensibilizarse al olor de Edward oliendo la ropa que él había estado usando. La idea era buena, pero por el momento no estaba dando demasiados resultados: hasta donde yo sabía, Alice seguía destrozando la ropa en la desesperación instintiva de llegar a la fuente de ese apetitoso olor.

—¿Rosalie ya vuelve a hablarse con el resto de la familia? —pregunté, insegura de cómo tocar el tema.

—Más o menos. Ella y Emmett trataron de hablar esta tarde, pero acabaron peleando.

—¿Qué dijo Rosalie esta vez? —pregunté, empezando a enojarme. Como si no hubiese lastimado bastante a su familia todavía…

—Nada malo —contestó Edward con una semi sonrisa, conectando el guiño—. No fue Rosalie el problema esta vez.

—Oh, hum, no tendría que haber pensado automáticamente que si se pelearon era por culpa de ella —murmuré, avergonzada.

—Rosalie le dijo a Emmett que ella lo ama y que lo que dijo no es cierto, sino que son cosas que dijo en un momento de enojo y que está honestamente arrepentida —me contó Edward, girando el volante a la izquierda—. O al menos eso decía el reporte de Alice. El problema es que Emmett no le cree a Rosalie y está convencido que él en verdad no está a la altura de ella, se considera muy poca cosa y está tirado en el sofá de casa desde hace días, mirando a la nada y sufriendo en silencio —Edward apagó el guiño.

—¿Por qué se creyó tan rápido una mentira y no es capaz de ver la verdad? —pregunté, atónita.

—Rosalie se pregunta lo mismo —sonrió Edward sin humor—. Emmett tampoco le creyó a Jasper cuando le dijo que Rosalie estaba siendo sincera y que ella en verdad lo amaba. Emmett cree que Rosalie le está diciendo eso por lástima.

—¿Sabes que en cierta medida entiendo a Emmett? —comenté, lo que arrancó un pequeño jadeo de Edward. Yo continué mirando por la ventanilla mientras hablaba—. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, si me dijeras que no me amas, que lo que sientes por mí es una infatuación, una especie de obsesión porque no podías oír mi mente y mi sangre olía apetitosa, yo también te creería.

—¡Pero Bella! —exclamó Edward, frenando de golpe, y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa—. Si sabes que yo te amo, que el inadecuado soy yo…

—Hubiese podido jurar que la que siempre estaba un paso más atrás en todo era yo —le respondí con una sonrisa dolorosa—. Siempre torpe, siempre tonta, más fea, más ridícula, más débil…

Edward sólo sacudía la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Yo no te hubiese dicho eso, nunca —dijo con absoluta convicción—. Sabes cuánto te amo.

—Sí, pero cuando apenas nos conocíamos ya me advertías que no eras buena compañía, por ese tonto detalle del vampirismo —mencioné con impaciencia; Edward me miraba con incredulidad ante mi mención del "tonto detalle"— y que yo debería mantenerme alejada —le recordé—. Creo que si hubieses creído que era por mi bien, hubieses sido capaz de decirme que no me amabas para alejarme de ti.

—No, ni siquiera entonces —negó Edward con la cabeza—. Dejarte me hubiese destruido. No puedo imaginarme viviendo solo otra vez, no ahora que te encontré.

—No estoy tan segura —murmuré—. Quiero creer que no, pero tu manía sobreprotectora era lo suficientemente aguda como para que hiciera eso, independientemente de si te destruía o no.

—Bella, ¿qué hubiese podido pasar, que fuese tan grave como para impulsarme a decirte que no te quería, sólo para alejarte de mí? —me preguntó Edward, un poco impaciente.

—No sé —tuve que admitir—, pero sí me parece que si te hubieses convencido que yo estaría mejor sola, me hubieses dejado, y si para eso tenías que convencerme que no me querías, lo hubieses hecho.

—Nunca, nunca, ni en mil años, yo hubiese sido capaz de mentirte de esa manera —me aseguró Edward con fervor, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, tan cálidas y suaves—. Te amo, y si bien siempre hice lo imposible por protegerte, nunca te hubiese mentido de ese modo. Nunca.

—¿Seguro? —le pregunté, insegura. Yo quería creerle, en verdad quería.

—Segurísimo —afirmó Edward, inclinándose hacia mí y deteniéndose de golpe. Se compuso con rapidez, pero adiviné que había estado a punto de besarme—. Yo, eh, debería irme. Tanya necesitará algunas explicaciones, y escucharme a mí contar la historia debería convencerla.

Nos despedimos con un beso casto, apenas un roce de labios, que pese a lo inocente que era, dejó a Edward aturdido y un poco jadeante. Salí del Volvo y fui hasta la puerta de casa, saludando con la mano antes de entrar. Edward recién arrancó el Volvo una vez que estuvo seguro que yo estaba adentro y a salvo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Para mí, ser vampiresa era tan fácil, pero a Edward ser humano le estaba costando lo suyo.

Empecé a preparar la cena para Charlie tratando de no preocuparme. Si Tanya se consideraba una prima de Edward, no querría hacer nada que lo pusiera en peligro, ¿verdad? Yo no sabía demasiado de los Vulturi, pero todos actuaban como si el que ellos supieran al respecto, sobre todo de Edward, fuesen malísimas noticias. Tanya no querría lastimar a alguien que ella consideraba familia, ¿verdad?

Familia. Curioso, nunca antes yo había escuchado una explicación más o menos completa de quién era Tanya, de dónde se conocían ella y los Cullen, y sus 'hermanas' eran menciones más al margen todavía, Tanya parecía ser la líder de la familia. Nunca se mencionaba una pareja suya, por lo que deduje que debía estar soltera, y aunque intenté no comerme la cabeza respecto a imaginarme al Edward vampiro y una despampanante (no podía ser de otro modo) vampiresa juntos y a solas un par de décadas antes de que yo naciera, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo exactamente de cercanos eran Edward y su _prima_.

Me detuve ahí. Edward nunca me había dado razón alguna para creer que él hacía otra cosa que adorarme, y mis cavilaciones no eran otra cosa que muestras de mi propia inseguridad. Su prima seguramente no era ni más ni menos que eso, su prima, una persona por la que los Cullen sentían afecto, alguien a quien conocían desde hacía tiempo, y si se llevaba bien con ellos debía ser una buena persona… sólo me quedaba rogar que el carácter de Tanya no se pareciera tanto al de Rosalie, o al menos, que no me detestara también de inmediato y sin causa aparente.

Seguí preparando la cena de Charlie, centrándome en cuestiones más importantes que mis estúpidos celos. Por ejemplo, en que Tanya por favor mantuviese la boca cerrada. O en Charlie, que estaba de lo más observador. Con lo distraído que era él habitualmente, yo me había confiado que no enteraría de nada de lo que me había pasado…

¡Error! Mi papá por lo visto decidió poner a trabajar su instinto policial en mí justo en este momento y en este caso, cuando yo menos lo deseaba. Aunque era sutil y discreto, comprendí que a Charlie mis cambios no le habían pasado desapercibidos ni por un segundo, y que la única razón por la que no me había interrogado en voz alta era porque estaba todavía tratando de descifrar qué era lo que había pasado. Con cierta inquietud, me pregunté cuántas otras cosas que yo creía que él nunca había notado, en realidad él las conocía y muy bien.

—¡Bells! ¡Llegué! —anunció Charlie después de entrar a casa, dejando sus botas, pistola y abrigo en la entrada—. Hhmm, huele bien, ¿es pescado?

—¡Hola, papá! —saludé a gritos desde la cocina, por el bien del oído de Charlie, mucho menos agudo que el mío—. Es pescado al horno, con cebolla, ajo y tomate.

El sonido de aprobación proveniente del vestíbulo me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Poco después, Charlie mismo estaba poniendo la mesa, con tal de comer cuanto antes. Saqué el pescado del horno y lo coloqué sobre la tabla que había en la mesa, antes de servirlo en los dos platos, con cuidado de servirme una porción más pequeña.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela hoy?

Oh, sí, desde que yo había regresado de un fin de semana en casa de los Cullen pareciéndome más a ellos que a mis padres biológicos, Charlie estaba preocupado y un poco inquieto. Indeciso de qué hacer, por el momento intentaba que habláramos más que antes, que nunca había sido mucho. Por lo general, me preguntaba sobre la escuela o el trabajo, y yo le contestaba. Él mencionaba algo sobre su trabajo, cuando había algo que mencionar, y para ese entonces o se nos terminaba el tema de conversación o la cena. Yo apreciaba su esfuerzo, aunque no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bien —me encogí de hombros—. Tranquila. La profesora suplente de literatura nos dio una lista de libros para que nuestros padres marque cuáles consideran importantes que trabajemos en clase.

—¿Y por qué los padres tendrían que ocuparse de eso? La profesora es ella, se supone que debería saber qué enseñar —observó Charlie, confundido, entre dos bocados de pescado con abundantes cantidades de cebolla. Menos mal que no iba a besar a nadie esa noche…

—Parece que algunos padres se quejaron por los textos que la profesora trabajó hasta ahora —mencioné sin entrar en detalles, trozando mi pescado en pequeños pedazos y empujándolos por el plato de un lado a otro para que pareciera que había comido algo—. Ahora prefirió preguntar. Te traigo la lista después, ¿sí?

—Bien —asintió Charlie, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta—. ¿Edward no va a venir hoy?

—No creo —negué con la cabeza—. Con lo de la enfermedad de Alice, querían estar un poco en familia.

—Claro, entiendo. ¿Cómo sigue ella? —preguntó Charlie con auténtica preocupación.

Después de romperme mi pierna en Phoenix, Alice me había asistido durante las semanas que yo necesité ayuda para cosas tan privadas como bañarme, salvando a Charlie de la responsabilidad de tener que ayudarle a su hija adolescente. Con esa acción, Alice se había ganado el agradecimiento y afecto de Charlie de aquí al fin de los tiempos; el saber que ella estaba 'enferma' tenía honestamente preocupado a Charlie.

—No muy bien —improvisé, mirando mi plato—. Hoy a la mañana volvía a tener fiebre. Me contó por teléfono que había querido prepararme una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero… no puede ni levantarse de la cama. Edward está muy nervioso y preocupado por ella.

—El doctor Cullen es un excelente médico, él no va a dejar que nada malo le pase a Alice —afirmó Charlie con convicción, antes de añadir con más suavidad—. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, diles que estamos aquí, ¿sí?

—Sí, ya les dije, y están muy agradecidos, pero por el momento no hay mucho que nadie pueda hacer, salvo esperar que los medicamentos hagan efecto —expliqué, impresionada por la facilidad con la que las mentiras fluían de mi boca—. Pero es la incertidumbre la que tiene a todos nerviosos.

Charlie asintió, comprensivo. Acabamos de comer con un par de menciones a mi trabajo en la tienda de los Newton y al turno de la noche que Charlie estaba cubriendo en la estación de policía esta semana, y en la que se la pasaba haciendo solitarios a falta de un entretenimiento mejor.

Poco después, él tuvo que regresar a la comisaría. Había tenido la mañana libre y se la había pasado durmiendo, pero ahora tenía que trabajar de corrido hasta las siete de la mañana. Me despedí deseándole una noche tranquila y tras prepararle un termo de café que él se llevó con agradecimiento, junto con la lista de libros de la profesora Buchwurm. Charlie se había limitado a enarcar las cejas al ver el largo listado.

Una vez que estuve segura que Charlie ya no podría verme, puse un par de almohadones en mi cama y los cubrí con las mantas. Siempre resultaba en las películas y rogué que aquí también funcionara, aunque esto no se parecía a mí durmiendo ni un poco. Me deslicé por la casa con sumo cuidado, abrí la puerta trasera, salí, la cerré con mucho cuidado de no azotarla… y salí corriendo a la casa de los Cullen todo lo rápido que podían llevarme mis piernas, que no era poco.

Jasper me esperaba en el porche, con una ligera sonrisa y la puerta de la casa entreabierta.

—Hola. Alice te vio llegar, pero por razones de salud, de la salud de Edward, no puede recibirte aquí —saludó.

—¿Cómo está todo? —quise saber, inquieta.

—Edward está dormido, si es lo que querías saber —me informó Jasper—. Esme y Carlisle están adentro. Emmett está frente al televisor mirando sin ver, o al menos eso me parece, _El rey león_. Rosalie se fue al garage hace un rato. Tanya está con Alice en nuestra cabaña, y nosotros dos estamos conversando acá.

Me tomé un momento antes de decidir a quién quería ver primero. Estaba muy tentada de ir a ver a Edward, pero había otra persona que me despertaba mucha más curiosidad conocer.

—¿Podrías presentarme a Tanya?

* * *

**Bella no sabe todavía del "ligero interés" de Tanya por Edward. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando lo sepa? ¿Cómo se comportará Tanya? **

**¿Cuánto sabe Charlie en realidad? ****¿Qué libros va a marcar Charlie como importantes en la lista? **

**¿Alice en serio no preparó una fiesta para Bella? **

**¿Mike va a cambiar el protector de pantalla de su computadora?  
**

**¡Déjenme su opinión sobre éstos y otros asuntos de público interés!**


	14. Tanya

**Tomó su tiempo, pero llegó... combinar a Bella y Tanya en la misma habitación fue más complicado de lo que me había parecido antes, cuando sólo lo planifiqué mentalmente. **

**Los dejo con el capítulo, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen y que escribo sin fines de lucro... **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Trece: Tanya **

**.**

_Habla el re__-converso a humano, Edward_

.

Esto era una pésima idea. Yo sabía cuánto odiaba Bella las sorpresas, y ahora que ella era capaz de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, estuve seguro que en cuanto transpusiera la puerta y escuchara el ominoso grito de "¡Sorpresa!", huiría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran.

Pero claro, era imposible discutir con Alice, sobre todo a través de la pantalla de una computadora, sobre todo con unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia física, y sobre todo, sobre todo lo otro, cuando ella estaba decidida a no escuchar.

Alice estaba siendo cruel, si me preguntan a mí. Me había prohibido mencionarle nada a Bella en todo el día, me había prohibido felicitarla por su cumpleaños, y por sobre todo, me había prohibido terminantemente advertirle sobre la fiesta, bajo horribles amenazas sobre arruinar el sistema de aceleración del Volvo para impedirle que fuese a más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Considerando el estado mental y anímico de Rosalie, ella no se preocuparía en arreglarlo en ningún futuro inmediato, y yo no soportaría tener mi precioso automóvil funcionando a míseros cincuenta kilómetros por hora como velocidad máxima por un período indefinidamente extenso de tiempo. _Tuve_ que ceder.

La preparación de la fiesta marchaba sobre ruedas, y sólo la inesperada llegada de Tanya había puesto una especie de freno al torbellino que era Alice. Al no poder prever la reacción de Tanya, porque aparentemente Tanya venía con otra agenda en mente y otras decisiones que se borrarían de un plumazo en cuanto me viese, Alice se había visto obligada a detener la decoración de la casa y a hablar con Tanya primero.

Confieso que cuando yo llegué a mi hogar después de dejar a Bella en el suyo, estaba bastante nervioso. En mi familia más cercana mi des-transformación, o como quieran llamarlo, ya había causado bastantes problemas, ¿qué pasaría si Tanya reaccionaba de algún modo… violento?

Abrí la puerta de casa con cuidado, aunque no es como si estuviese evitando sobresaltar a alguien; todos los habitantes de la casa me habían escuchado llegar un kilómetro antes, seguro. Entré al living, donde una Tanya con ojos como platos me estaba mirando desde su lugar en el sofá, entre Esme y Emmett. Carlisle estaba en un sillón individual enfrentado al gigantesco sofá.

—Hum, hola —dije, sintiéndome tímido, no sé bien por qué—. Hola, Tanya. Me alegra verte.

—¿Edward? —sopló más que habló ella, atónita.

—Sí —me encogí de hombros mientras se me escapaba una risita estúpida, nerviosa—. Soy yo. Soy el siempre. Bueno, o casi el de siempre. El de siempre en versión humana. Bueno, no tan el de siempre—siempre, pero casi. Prácticamente. El de siempre. Sí.

Me obligué a detenerme antes de seguir farfullando estupideces. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme justo ahora?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tanya, casi con miedo, mirando de Carlisle a Esme con alarma—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—No hicimos nada, y no sabemos muy bien qué pasó —trató de explicar Carlisle con el mismo tono de voz que solía utilizar para calmar pacientes (y familiares de pacientes) al borde de la histeria—. Seguimos investigando, pero a estas alturas estoy dispuesto a aceptar que hubo magia de por medio. Edward no es único que cambió.

—¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Rosalie? —preguntó Tanya, con cada vez más miedo en la voz.

—No, no ellos. Es Bella, la… pareja de Edward —explicó Esme suavidad—. Era humana, y de pronto se volvió vampiresa de ojos dorados y excelente autocontrol. Jamás fue neófita, y cambió de humana a vampiresa en cuestión de segundos.

Tanya seguía mirándome como si yo tuviese alguna enfermedad horrible y contagiosa hasta para los vampiros. De todas las reacciones que yo hubiese podido esperar de un vampiro frente a mí, el miedo probablemente sería la última en la que yo hubiese pensado.

—Ya vuelvo —musité, y me fui a la cocina, donde me preparé un gran vaso de leche chocolatada. Yo no recordaba demasiado de mi niñez y preadolescencia, pero sí sabía que el chocolate era una delicia muy cara en ese tiempo; por lo visto mi cuerpo recordaba ese manjar raro y no podía tener suficiente. O era sólo que yo era un goloso sin remedio.

Decidido a dar la cara, volví con los demás, vaso en mano. Tanya parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero casi volvió a darle algo de los nervios al verme entrar con un vaso de leche en la mano.

—¿Tienes que beber tus asquerosas comidas humanas aquí? —gruñó Emmett, pero sonreía un poco. Ya parecía de nuevo un poco más él mismo.

—A tu salud, hermano —le dije, levantando ligeramente el vaso—. Por una buena temporada de osos. Caza alguno por mí.

—Encantado —sonrió Emmett.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Tanya me observó beber la mitad del vaso a grandes tragos con una expresión que era partes iguales de terror, curiosidad y asco.

—Sí, Tanya, soy humano y me alimento de comidas humanas —suspiré.

—¿Aún lees la mente? —jadeó Tanya, atónita.

—No, pero tu expresión era elocuente —le sonreí—. Carlisle se aseguró de que yo fuese humano de pies a cabeza. Se aseguró _concienzudamente_ de que yo fuese humano.

Entre Esme, Carlisle y yo le explicamos a Tanya cada detalle de la transformación, los análisis, el cambio de Bella, que por lo visto mi sangre era irresistible para Alice, que Rosalie había intentado plegar mil grullas sin resultado. Tanya escuchaba todo con ojos cada vez más abiertos.

—Esto es una locura —exclamó, cuando le comenté que habíamos regresado a clases fingiendo que nada había pasado—. Es una locura —repitió, poniéndose de pie y paseándose de un lado de la habitación al otro—. No puede ser. ¡No es posible volver a ser humano!

—Yo hubiese dicho lo mismo cinco días atrás —le sonreí con sorna, desparramado en mi sillón—. Aún no sé como es posible, pero… al menos esta vez, funcionó.

—Esto… esto que pasó… es terrible —murmuró Tanya, tan velozmente que casi no la entendí, sin dejar de pasearse.

—Hey, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras —protesté.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tanya? —le preguntó Carlisle en tono serio.

—Esto… esto… va contra las normas —farfulló ella, señalándome.

—Dudo que haya una norma que prohíba a los vampiros volverse humanos de nuevo —señaló Esme con aspereza.

—Es… antinatural —gimió Tanya, que parecía atormentada—. No debería ser posible.

—Y no lo es en la gran mayoría de los casos. Pero no infringimos ninguna ley —dijo Carlisle en tono lento y calmo, levantándose también—. No estamos exponiendo el secreto. Edward no dirá ni media palabra a nadie, no va a delatar a su familia.

—Es… imposible —murmuró Tanya, nerviosa, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos—. No… no puede ser…

—Además, Alice ve a Edward convertido de nuevo con unos diecinueve o veinte años —añadió Carlisle en voz tranquila, profesional, pero con los ojos clavados en Tanya, que seguía paseándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro—. No hay nada de que preocuparse. No hay ley quebrada.

—Pero… pero… es que… esto no…

—No hay ley quebrada, Tanya —repitió Carlisle, firme, casi enérgico—. Edward será convertido. El Secreto no será divulgado.

—El Secreto… —casi gimoteó Tanya, estrujándose las manos, caminando tan rápido que empezó a volverse borrosa para mí.

—El Secreto está a salvo —la voz de Carlisle era decididamente gélida.

—¡Pero un humano…! —Tanya parecía como si fuese a largarse a llorar cuando de pronto se detuvo frente a Carlisle—. ¡El Secreto… la Ley…!

—¡La Ley no fue rota! —prácticamente le ladró Carlisle en la cara.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles por un segundo, antes de que Tanya se deshiciera en llanto y Carlisle la abrazara fraternalmente, dándole golpecitos en la espalda y acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

Yo desvié la mirada, incómodo. Me dio la impresión de estar presenciando un momento privado, además que me ponían nervioso las lágrimas.

Esme se levantó también y abrazó también a Tanya, que rodeó también a Esme con un brazo y siguió sollozando con verdadera angustia. Yo no terminaba de entender qué pasaba ahí, pero por lo visto era algo delicado, porque hasta Emmett miraba con simpatía al abrazo múltiple y se levantó para acercarse.

—No es lo mismo, Tan —le dijo en voz baja—. No es lo mismo. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. No tendrás culpa en esto, no es contra la Ley. Te lo prometo.

—Gra… gracias —sollozó en seco ella, con una sonrisita dolorosa—. Perdón por comportarme así, pero… es que… yo…

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —le aseguró Carlisle, afectuoso, mientras Tanya los soltaba a él y a Esme—. Pero también entenderás que pienso hacer lo imposible por proteger a mi hijo, sobre todo cuando no hay Ley rota.

—No serías Carlisle Cullen en otro caso —sonrió Tanya por entre los ojos acuosos de lágrimas que no podía derramar—. Ni Esme Cullen. Ni la familia Cullen en pleno —añadió con sonrisas a Esme y Emmett—. Perdón por sobre reaccionar.

—No hay por qué disculparse, querida —le dijo Esme, arreglándole el cabello—. Es comprensible. Por supuesto, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras; esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Bella y nos encantaría que estés presente. Así podrías conocerla.

—Hum, no sé, caer de improviso en un cumpleaños, donde la agasajada ni siquiera me conoce, y sin regalo… —dudó Tanya.

—A Bella no le importan los regalos, y la fiesta es sorpresa para que no tenga oportunidad de negarse —informó Emmett—. Vamos, quédate, así Bella tiene alguien más a quien poner en su lista negra. Yo pienso declarar que fue todo culpa de Alice y que me obligó a participar, puedes decir lo mismo —ofreció con una sonrisa.

A Tanya la idea pareció extrañarla un poco, pero se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para organizar o preparar algo más? —preguntó, dudando.

—Nah, Alice siempre tiene todo cubierto —descartó Emmett—. Hablando del diablo, vamos a verla, debe estar por llamar para pedirte que vayas a verla… como ahora ella no puede venir mientras Edward está aquí…

—Raro que no llamó todavía —comentó Carlisle, pensativo.

—Chicos, antes de acercarse a la cabaña, golpeen las manos o algo así —sugirió Esme—. Si ni Alice ni Jasper se dejaron ver por aquí pese a saber que Tanya llegaría, podría ser que si llegan a ir sin anunciarse interrumpan… algo.

A mí me ardieron las mejillas de sólo pensar en las implicancias de lo que Esme con tanto tacto había indicado, mientras que Emmett y Tanya intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—¿Todavía tienen la excusa que al estar rodeados de adolescentes hormonales en la escuela para Jasper no hay forma de escapar a la pasión, y que Alice no se opone a esa pasión? —preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa.

—Ahora la excusa debería ser otra, ya que no están yendo a la escuela —mencionó Emmett con otra sonrisa—. Probablemente, será que están aprovechando al máximo el aislamiento acústico de la cabaña.

Emmett y Tanya siempre habían sido cercanos en el sentido que los dos tenían pocas inhibiciones a la hora de hablar o bromear sobre sexo. Mientras a mí el tema no sólo no me interesaba sino que me parecía harto inapropiado de discutir en compañía decente, a ellos dos les parecía una cuestión natural de la que no había por qué avergonzarse, y sólo evitaban mencionarlo con más frecuencia para no incomodar a Carlisle, Esme y en menor medida a mí.

Tanya había sido criada en una época en la que se apreciaba más la fortaleza y salud física de una mujer que una moral recatada o un estricto sentido del decoro; después de su transformación había acumulado una lista de amantes que debía medir un buen par de metros. Lo que quiero decir es que, en cuestión de erotismo, debía haber pocas cosas que ella no supiera, o al menos actuaba como si ése fuese el caso. Emmett la consideraba una amiga genial y más de una vez se había preguntado seriamente por qué yo no me había interesado más en ella, con lo divertida y sensual que era. Lo era, seguro, y ése era el problema: no me atraían esas cualidades.

Vi salir a Emmett y a Tanya con sendas sonrisas astutas, debían estar planeando alguna maldad. Me giré hacia mis padres, que miraban con un poco de preocupación hacia la puerta por la que mi hermano y mi prima acababan de salir.

—¿Qué le pasó a Tanya? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

Carlisle me dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero no respondió hasta al cabo de varios segundos.

—Piensa en la historia de Tanya —dijo en voz baja, ominosa—. No es por nada que ella le tiene pánico a la posibilidad de infringir el Secreto, de quebrantar la Ley.

Comprendí de inmediato, y quise abofetearme por no haberlo entendido antes. Por supuesto que Tanya tenía terror de infringir la Ley, considerando lo que le había pasado a su madre, Sasha, cuando lo hizo. Claro que el delito de Sasha había sido crear un Niño Inmortal, no volver humano a alguien, pero Tanya y sus hermanas habían tenido que ver a su madre y al pequeño consumirse entre las llamas. Sólo su total y honesta ignorancia del delito y un rapto de generosidad de Aro, que había comprobado que las hermanas no tenían idea de lo que había hecho su madre, las habían salvado de la pira. Pero el daño estaba hecho: a Kate, Irina y Tanya el pavor de hacer algo que fuese contra la Ley les duraría por siempre, y eso Aro sin duda lo sabía muy bien cuando les permitió vivir.

.

Tanya y Emmett regresaron a la casa al cabo de un rato, con precisas instrucciones de Alice sobre dónde colocar cada adorno y cada regalo. Nuevamente, Carlisle puso en marcha la computadora y Alice terminó de ordenarles a Emmett y Tanya vía webcam cómo completar los preparativos, y hasta los mandó a corregir algunas cosas, como el imperdonable error que en un jarrón hubiese diecinueve rosas y en el otro diecisiete.

Emmett y Tanya acabaron de seguir las instrucciones entre comentarios y risas. Yo me ofrecí a ayudar también, pero Alice me dijo con todo el tacto posible que mi colaboración, de acuerdo a sus visiones, era más un estorbo que una ayuda; preferí retirarme al sofá a mirar las noticias, en un intento de pasar el tiempo hasta la llegada de Bella, felizmente ignorante de que la esperaba una fiesta sorpresa.

Emmett me incluyó en la conversación, preguntándome cosas y respondiendo a mis observaciones, pero Tanya me ignoraba como si yo fuese parte del mobiliario. Parecía creer que el mejor modo de salvarse de un hipotético castigo sería demostrando que ella no había tenido nada que ver conmigo.

Rosalie salió de su habitación un rato antes del momento anunciado por Alice para la llegada de Bella y se quedó en un rincón, incómoda. Yo la saludé con normalidad y Tanya, que parecía honestamente alegre de verla, también. Emmett, en cambio, dejó de lado su parcialmente recuperada alegría y se volvió de nuevo melancólico, serio y algo tímido.

Al cabo de un minuto, los preparativos estaban listos y el ambiente era tenso. Tanya me ignoraba a mí, Emmett y Rosalie estaban incómodos el uno en presencia del otro, Alice y Jasper seguían en su cabaña, y yo no sabía muy bien si intentar sacar un tema de conversación o dejar que los vampiros se arreglaran entre ellos. Alice se despidió "por un rato", cerrando el programa de computadora.

—Hum, Tanya, ¿por qué nos estás visitando? —soltó Emmett de golpe.

Tanya lo miró un poco herida, y Rosalie, con reproche. Emmett parpadeó un par de veces sin entender antes de caer en la cuenta que el modo en que había formulado la pregunta era un tanto brusco.

—Quiero decir, me encanta que estés acá, y estoy seguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho, y te vas a llevar muy bien con Bella, que es genial, y podemos reírnos entre los dos de los ronquidos de Edward, y un montón de cosas más, porque me alegra que nos visites, pero como nunca nos visitas, o por lo menos casi nunca, y no llamaste antes para avisar, y no tres equipaje, aunque las mujeres siempre llevan equipaje cuando salen de viaje, en serio, no sé por qué empacan tanto, entonces me preguntaba…

El farfullo incómodo de Emmett se apagó. Él miró alrededor, inseguro de no haber vuelto a meter la pata.

—Es que… tuve una discusión con Irina… y me pareció mejor alejarme de casa por un tiempo… hasta que las cosas se calmen —murmuró Tanya, enroscando un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice derecho, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —preguntó Emmett, sorprendido, antes de rectificarse con rapidez—. Sólo si quieres contármelo…

Yo presté atención. Tanya y sus hermanas eran muy unidas, tanto más desde la pérdida de su madre, y si bien alguna discusión ocasional era inevitable, nunca, que yo supiera, las cosas habían estado tan peliagudas como para que una de ellas su fuese de la casa que compartían.

—No, está bien, no es un secreto o algo así —se encogió de hombros Tanya, enroscando el mechón hacia el otro lado—. Es que… Irina cree que encontró su pareja.

—¿_Cree_ que encontró a su pareja? —repitió Rosalie con curiosidad.

—Desde hace un tiempo, Irina estaba obsesionada por encontrar a su pareja. Kate y yo bromeábamos diciendo que parecía una solterona empecinada en casarse antes de alcanzar la menopausia; no creíamos que fuese tan en serio —admitió Tanya, mirando el piso, tironeando de su cabello—. No sé qué le dio de pronto. Y entonces un día, sin previo aviso, apareció un nómada. Hace más de seis meses de eso. Al principio sólo captamos su olor y no le dimos demasiada importancia —Tanya se encogió de hombros—. De vez en cuando, alguien viene o va por Alaska, no faltan quienes tienen ganas de aprovechar que tienen una eternidad de tiempo por delante y van a conocer la nieve. Pero después él se cruzó con Irina una tarde en que ella estaba cazando osos polares, y se acercó con curiosidad, hizo mil preguntas, quiso saber todo sobre por qué ella cazaba animales. Notamos que Irina estaba distinta, pero tardamos en darnos cuenta que estaba viéndose regularmente con él.

—¿El nómada no arriesgó que fuesen descubiertas, verdad? —preguntó Emmett con preocupación fraternal.

—No —negó Tanya, sacudiendo la cabeza, al tiempo que enroscaba el mismo mechón de cabello en los dedos índice y mayor a la vez—. Fue bastante discreto. Aunque Irina trató de 'convertirlo' al vegetarianismo, él seguía encontrando excusas, sobre que tenía que desacostumbrarse de a poco, que era un accidente, que encontró a ese turista herido… La dieta es una de las razones, aunque no la principal, por las que él y yo nos llevamos tan mal. Simplemente no puedo confiar en él; es un ladino, un tramposo y un hipócrita, se la pasa manipulando a Irina y tratando de alejarla de su familia, ese Laurent —Tanya dijo el nombre como si fuese un insulto.

—¿Laurent? —repitió Emmett, tan poco contento como Tanya.

—No es que sea malo _per se_, y siempre se cuidó mucho de no hacer nada desagradable frente a Irina, pero esas desapariciones por semanas, mientras Irina estaba muerta de preocupación por él, sólo para volver con los ojos rojos y una enclenque excusa sobre un "accidente"… —siseó Tanya, irritada.

—¿Es uno moreno, con rastas, acento afrancesado y sonrisa de idiota? —preguntó Emmett con los ojos entornados.

—Una buena descripción —asintió Tanya—. Sobre todo la sonrisa de idiota.

—Lo conocimos brevemente —intercalé. Tanya tuvo mucho cuidado de no mirar en mi dirección cuando hablé.

—Era parte de una cuadrilla de nómadas que quiso comerse a la novia humana de Edward, es decir, a la novia de Edward, cuando era humana —explicó Emmett—. Los dejó en cuanto las cosas se volvieron espesas entre el líder, un sádico que se hacía llamar James, y nosotros.

—Se cuidó mucho de mencionar eso —observó Tanya en un siseo.

—¿Por qué decías que Irina cree que es su pareja? —preguntó Rosalie con voz inusualmente suave para ella—. ¿Él no… no siente lo mismo por ella?

Tanya se tomó un momento para responder. Fueron unos largos segundos en que paseó la mirada por toda la habitación, excepto por donde yo estaba sentado, claro.

—Es difícil de decir —admitió finalmente—. Él siempre da la impresión que no le importa nada. Ni la ropa que viste, o si está medio desnudo, o si prometió volver en dos días y regresa al cabo de tres meses. No se toma nada en serio, ni a nadie.

—Pero Irina lo ama —constató Rose con su tono suave y algo débil.

—Con obsesión y locura —asintió Tanya con disgusto.

—Quizás él la ama también —sugirió Rose con timidez.

—Quizás —respondió Tanya, la voz hecha de puro escepticismo.

Me dio la impresión que Rosalie quería decir algo más, pero que no se atrevía. Era sorprendente verla así; yo nunca la había visto actuar tan retraída e insegura.

—Bella debe estar por llegar —exclamó Emmett de golpe, sobresaltado al ver la hora en el reloj de pared.

—Todo está listo —respondió Tanya, señalando alrededor.

Los adornos, la pila de regalos sobre una mesa cercana y hasta un pastel pintado de glaseado rosa y con velitas blancas, todo estaba en su lugar. Para qué queríamos una torta en un cumpleaños donde sólo yo podría comer era algo que se me escapaba, pero era más cómodo no cuestionar a Alice.

En eso, Jasper entró por la puerta principal de la casa, con ropa nueva y una enorme sonrisa feliz en la cara. Miré para otro lado, mientras Emmett y Tanya intercambiaban miradas sabihondas.

—¿Algún mueble que reemplazar en la casita? —preguntó Tanya con dulzura.

—Nada de que preocuparse —respondió Jasper.

A mí el asunto no podía interesarme menos, pero Emmett insistió:

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Totalmente seguro. No te preocupes —contestó Jasper en voz aburrida, y también yo me sentí más distraído que antes.

—Oh… —empezó a decir Emmett, desinteresado, cuando Jasper volvió a hablar.

—Alice me manda a decirles que Bella llegará en unos minutos, y que todos tienen que estar listos, de punta en blanco y preparados para cantar el feliz cumpleaños en cuanto ella ponga un pie dentro de la habitación —informó Jasper, captando nuestra atención de nuevo.

—Bella querrá huir en cuanto escuche la primera media palabra de la canción —advertí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Todo está fríamente calculado —respondió Jasper con confianza—. Yo estaré cerca de la puerta, cortándole la retirada. Además, Alice sugiere que toques la canción en el piano mientras los demás la cantamos. Dice que Bella se aguantará la rabieta y hasta estará contenta si musicalizas la sorpresa.

—Eso es miserable, usarme para escapar de la ira de Bella —medio protesté, pero ya estaba pensando en variaciones de la canción típica, y hasta en una versión a cuatro manos, si Rosalie aceptaba tocar conmigo…

Jasper, mientras tanto, preparó la computadora portátil que comunicaría a Alice con el resto de la casa. Mi hermana apareció en la pantalla casi bullendo de energía, aguantándose los grititos de emoción por muy poco, y vestida de fiesta.

Todo estábamos listos en nuestros puestos muy poco después. Carlisle y Esme también se habían acercado, y de algún modo habíamos conseguido ubicarnos todos de un modo que Emmett no estaba cerca de Rosalie ni Tanya estaba cerca de mí, nadie bloqueaba la webcam y Bella no sería capaz de vernos desde afuera de la casa.

Jasper estaba en la puerta de entrada, haciéndose el desentendido. El truco estaba en hacer entrar a Bella a la casa sin alertarla de que había una fiesta sorpresa esperándola. Yo no escuché nada, mi pobre oído humano no captaba más que una voz grave y otra más aguda, ambas musicales y perfectas. Me dio la impresión que a Jasper le costó un poco convencer a Bella de entrar, y creo que capté mi nombre un par de veces, pero no podría jurarlo. Como sea, de pronto Bella traspasó la puerta y yo empecé a tocar mientras los demás miembros de mi familia comenzaban a cantar el _Feliz cumpleaños_.

La cara de Bella pasó de la sorpresa a la ira en menos de un segundo, y de ahí a la ternura igual de rápido. Lo de la ternura fue cuando me vio tocando para ella; supuse que eso significaba que al menos yo estaba perdonado por la fiesta sorpresa. De la ternura a la emoción, y de ahí a la risa, fue un cambio igual de rápido.

—¡Yo sabía que Alice no podría quedarse con las manos quietas! —medio refunfuñó y medio rió Bella.

Me quedé tan embobado con su risa que casi equivoqué la nota. Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, el mejor sonido que yo había escuchado nunca… la risa sincera, a carcajadas, de Bella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —le dije, levantándome de la banqueta del piano cuando terminé de tocar, yendo hacia ella.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, abrazándome y dándome un pequeño beso.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Tanya observaba el intercambio con cuidado, aunque fingiera no prestarme atención.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de mi familia dieron sus felicitaciones, abrazos y besos. El momento de Rosalie y Bella fue un tanto incómodo, con las dos comportándose con timidez, y rápidamente pasé a presentar a Tanya para cortar el momento tenso.

—Bella, ella es Tanya, nuestra prima que está de visita. Tanya, ella es Bella Swan, mi pareja —expliqué.

—Hola —murmuró Tanya con simpatía— Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. Mucho gusto —respondió Bella con un poco de curiosidad.

Liberé un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera era consciente de esta reteniendo. Menos mal que las dos féminas se llevaban bien.

—Me alegra conocer por fin a la chica que logró romper el cascarón de Edward —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa un poco tirante—. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer. Bueno, nunca lo había visto interesado en una mujer. Más aún, nunca lo había visto interesado en _nadie_. ¡Te felicito por hacerlo vivir!

—Hum, gracias, supongo —respondió Bella con un poco de sorpresa, antes de cambiar a una sonrisa cómplice—. Esperaba que me pases la lista negra de Edward, ahora que la vampiresa soy yo y él es el humano…

Tanya empezó a reír de todo corazón.

—Oh, no, Edward es un blanco corderito en ese sentido. Ninguna loca ex novia extorsionadora en su pasado ni nada parecido —aseguró con familiaridad.

Viéndolas conversar tan amigablemente sobre mí como si yo no estuviese presente, comprendí que sólo había algo peor a que Bella y Tanya se llevasen muy mal y esa división separara a mi familia.

Que las dos se llevaran muy bien y se unieran contra mí.

* * *

**¿Pensamientos al respecto? **

**Su review es mi sueldo... ¡Páguenme! ¡Y ahora que lo pienso, quiero un amento, además!**


	15. 14 Sucedió en invierno

**Sí, soy Meyer, y todos es****tos personajes me pertenecen… je, je, je… ¡No, el chaleco de fuerza otra vez no! **

**Ejem, ahora en serio: perdonen por favor las irregularidades en los tiempos de actualización, pero entre una computadora comatosa, la visita de una prima que llevaba doce años sin ver y la defunción del lavarropas, estuve un poco ocupada con mi vida humana. Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo siguiente. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Sucedió en invierno **

**.**

El siguiente mes se nos pasó volando. No hubo grandes eventos, excepto tal vez que Edward fue a la peluquería a hacerse cortar el cabello por primera vez en noventa años. Eso, y que se afeitaba cada día: el pelo pelirrojo se notaba mucho sobre su piel clara, y Edward odiaba la impresión de "desprolijidad" que daba una barba algo crecida.

Alice había intentado contratar un servicio completo de spa para Edward en Seattle, que incluía manicura y pedicura además de la peluquería, depilación de cejas y no sé cuántas torturas más. Por suerte lo descubrimos a tiempo; mientras Carlisle y Esme tenían una seria conversación con Alice acerca de pasar por encima de las decisiones de los demás, yo llamé al centro de estética para cancelar las reservas que Alice había hecho.

Una vez que lo del spa claramente dejó de ser una posibilidad, Alice le suplicó a Esme que sacara fotos, o mejor todavía, que _por favor_ filmara el histórico momento en que Edward se cortaba por primera vez las uñas de los dedos de los pies, pero Esme se negó.

—El pobre muchacho tiene suficiente con ser humano en medio de una familia de vampiros. No vamos a tratarlo como a un animal exótico en un zoológico —ordenó Esme con firmeza.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían en esa incómoda fase que de ser humanos yo hubiese definido como amistad posterior a la ruptura. En realidad, no eran exactamente amigos, ya que los dos evitaban mirarse o hablarse directamente. Rosalie pasaba mucho tiempo sola, y Emmett solía estar con Tanya o con Jasper y Alice, cuando no estaban los cuatro juntos.

Edward y yo seguíamos yendo a clases y pretendiendo que nada había cambiado. Nuestros compañeros se habían acostumbrado a los cambios; era sabido que los Cullen eran los inalcanzables anormales del pueblo y de mí, como novia de Edward, aparentemente se esperaba que fuese tan exótica como ellos.

El profesor Berty aún no había regresado a las aulas. Cuando ya casi nadie recordaba el caso, llegaron impactantes noticias sobre el divorcio del profesor: el trámite judicial estaba en marcha, el problema era la división de los bienes. Yo no entendía demasiado del tema, pero por lo visto había un gran problema acerca de si algunos de los bienes eran "gananciales" o "heredados", y hasta que eso no se resolviera el juicio de divorcio no seguiría adelante. Además, Jessica supo reportar con gran satisfacción que su madre, que trabajaba en el banco de Forks, había visto al profesor Berty cuando fue a hacer algún trámite y que él tenía un aspecto 'lamentable', lo que las dotes de deducción y chismerío de Jessica inmediatamente tradujeron en que Berty estaba depresivo y al borde del suicidio.

Como Berty seguía con licencia por enfermedad, la suplencia de la profesora Buchwurm se prolongó. Recordé enviarle mi reescritura del cuento _El hombrecito del azulejo _y la de Edward el día de mi cumpleaños sólo gracias a mi memoria vampírica; Edward lo había olvidado por completo. Ya nos había devueltos corregidos esos trabajos, ambos teníamos la nota máxima. También habíamos entregado las listas de libros que nuestros padres desaprobaban, y la profesora había confeccionado una lista unificada con todos los títulos que eran rechazados por al menos dos padres:

Diario de la guerra del cerdo –Adolfo Bioy Casares

Diccionario del diablo –Ambrose Bierce

Los hijos de la ira –Dámaso Alonso

El diablo mundo –José de Espronceda

El acompañante del muerto –Ambrose Bierce

Mi crimen favorito –Ambrose Bierce

Cenicienta va a la morgue –Nancy Spain

La muerte en Venecia –Thomas Mann

Pubis angelical –Manuel Puig

Traidor, inconfeso y mártir –José Zorrilla

La gata sobre el tejado de zinc caliente –Tennessee Williams

Ese formidable burdel –Eugène Ionesco

Yo maté a William –Marcelo Estebecorena

Todos los hijos de Dios tienen alas –Eugene O'Neill

Prohibido suicidarse en primavera –Alejandro Casona

Bodas de sangre –Federico García Lorca

Un tranvía llamado Deseo –Tennessee Williams

Depilación, tintura y asesinato –José Luis Calandrón

El sí de las niñas –Leandro Fernández de Moratín

Muerte de un viajante –Arthur Miller

La casa de los espíritus –Isabel Allende

El amante –Marguerite Duras

Cuando Dios bailaba el tango –Laura Pariani

Matar a un ruiseñor –Harper Lee

Los muertos –James Joyce

Crónica de una muerte anunciada –Gabriel García Márquez

Boquitas pintadas –Manuel Puig

La muerte de Artemio Cruz –Carlos Fuentes

Operación masacre –Rodolfo Walsh

Telarañas en una calavera vacía –Ambrose Bierce

La ladrona de libros –Markus Zusak

El evangelio del amor –Enrique Gómez Carrillo

Iras santas –José Chocano

Fuerte como la muerte –Guy de Maupassant

Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo –Haruki Murakami

Las flores del mal –Charles Baudelaire

Después, nos dio una breve explicación sobre algunos de los libros y qué significaban los títulos. Así supimos, por ejemplo, que _Matar a un ruiseñor_ era en realidad una metáfora que utiliza unos de los personajes para señalar una gran injusticia y crueldad, y que tema del libro era esencialmente la injusticia de la discriminación racial. _Bodas de sangre_ era una obra de teatro, escrita desde un punto de vista muy feminista y crítico, sobre todo considerando el tiempo en que fue escrita, acerca de la obligación de las mujeres a casarse como único propósito al que podían aspirar en la vida. Y _Yo maté a William_ era otra obra de teatro, una en la que los personajes femeninos de las obras de William Shakespeare, como Cleopatra, Lady Macbeth y Julieta se ponen de acuerdo y matan a 'William' en venganza por la constante misoginia presente en los textos.

Fiel a lo que había prometido cuando le pidió permiso a los padres, la profesora dio clases sólo los libros 'aprobados'. De momento estábamos trabajando _Farenheit 451_. A mí la idea de un gobierno futurista que manda a destruir los libros me parecía absurda en un principio, pero analizándolo con un poco más de profundidad, toda la idea adquiría otro cariz. Hasta el título del libro adquiría sentido: 451 grados Farenheit (unos 233 grados centígrados) es la temperatura a la que arde el papel… y considerando que los libros eran incendiados…

—No crean que la destrucción de libros es algo que sucedió sólo en la Edad Media —sonrió con tristeza la profesora Buchwurm—. Hasta hay un nombre: quien destruye libros es un _biblioclasta_. Hoy día, en muchos lugares del mundo se siguen quemando libros por razones políticas; es algo típico de las formas de gobierno totalitarias y de las visiones religiosas extremas. Pero casi peor que eso son los libros que nunca son publicados: el sistema se encarga hasta tal punto de reprimir que muchos libros nunca ven la luz. Ni siquiera tienen oportunidad de ser quemados, porque al no ser publicados difícilmente sean leídos por más que un puñado de personas…

El resto de las clases también marchaban bien. Gracias a mi buena memoria y mi recientemente adquirida rapidez mental, ni siquiera las matemáticas eran el suplicio que solían ser. Hasta gimnasia era entretenida, ahora que los golpes ya no me lastimaban. Yo tenía cuidado de no volverme demasiado hábil en deportes de una vez, eso sería sospechoso, pero no acabar las clases con moretones y dolorida ya era suficientemente positivo para mí.

Tanya todavía estaba con los Cullen. Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien, no éramos íntimas amigas, pero sí hablábamos con normalidad... siempre que Edward no anduviese cerca. Ella se convertía en un asustado ratoncito, en un estado de nerviosismo constante, cada vez que Edward estaba alrededor, y como yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Edward, no había muchas posibilidades de que yo interactuara con Tanya. Y aún cuando circunstancialmente Edward no estaba cerca, no solíamos hablar mucho. No es que tuviésemos algo la una contra la otra, era sólo que no teníamos mucho tema en común.

Por lo que oí sin preguntar directamente, las cosas con sus hermanas no se habían solucionado y ella seguía sin querer regresar a Alaska por el momento. Su relación con Edward seguía siendo tan tensa como al principio: ella lo evitaba como a la peste y Edward, después de unos cuantos intentos por conversar con ella normalmente, había decidido con un gruñido que si Tanya prefería hacer de cuenta que él no existía, él bien podía hacer de cuenta que ella tampoco estaba presente. A mí la actitud de Tanya me parecía tonta, pero después de que Edward me explicara el porqué del comportamiento de su prima, la pude entender mejor.

Sólo una vez conseguí que Tanya se abriera un poco y aceptara hablar del tema. Fue una noche muy tarde, o mejor dicho, muy temprano por la madrugada, en que yo había dejado a Edward durmiendo (y roncando) solo en su cama y había ido a buscar una de las mantas eléctricas que Alice recientemente había adquirido para que yo pudiese acurrucarme bajo las mantas, junto a Edward, sin peligro de causarle hipotermia.

Tanya me observó elegir una de las mantas y suspiró. La miré con un poco de curiosidad, porque el suspiro y la cara que lo acompañaban no me habían sonado a compasión o exasperación, sino a melancolía.

—Admiro cómo consiguen estar juntos pese a todo —me confió Tanya en voz bajísima, reverente, aovillada en uno de los sofás de la sala—. En otro caso, un cambio como éste hubiese separado a una pareja… pero en lugar de eso, sólo consiguió unirlos más…

—A los dos nos hizo, nos está haciendo, bien este paseo en los zapatos del otro —respondí, pensando para mí cuánto mejor comprendía yo ahora el infinito cuidado que Edward había tenido al besarme, abrazarme o sólo estar en la misma habitación que yo con las ventanas cerradas por un período extenso de tiempo—. No es fácil, pero los dos… entre los dos, estamos saliendo adelante.

Tanya asintió antes de soltar una risita melódica.

—¿Sabías que conocí a Edward cuando era un neófito? Bueno, no un neófito total, pero tenía apenas algo más de un año de edad como vampiro.

La escuché con enorme interés. Edward rara vez hablaba de su tiempo pasado como vampiro, y por alguna razón, imaginarme al siempre controlado, pulcro y serio Edward como un vampiro joven, controlado por sus emociones y algo frenético (o al menos así era como Jasper había descrito a los neófitos, yo nunca había visto uno) me era muy raro, casi imposible.

—¿Cómo era Edward de neófito? Él nunca quiere contarme nada de eso —dije, sentándome cerca de Tanya.

—Cuando lo conocí, ya había pasado la peor parte, de modo que en realidad sólo puedo decir que era como esos caballeros que hoy día solo ves en las películas de época: chapado a la antigua hasta para ese entonces, siempre por demás correcto y tratando de "usted" a todo el mundo —explicó Tanya.

—¿A Carlisle también? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Llevó casi una década que empezara a tutearlo —asintió Tanya con una sonrisa—. Edward decía que era una señal de respeto.

Me aguanté la risita. Eso sí que sonaba a Edward.

—¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? —pregunté con interés.

—En cuanto Edward estuvo en condiciones de viajar, él y Carlisle nos visitaron. Nos habíamos enterado por carta de la nueva incorporación a la familia, pero estábamos ansiosas y un poco curiosas por conocerlo personalmente. Carlisle lo había elogiado tanto que sentíamos que conocer por fin personalmente a Edward era casi como conocer al Presidente —rememoró Tanya con una sonrisa nostálgica.

No me sorprendía que Carlisle hubiese elogiado a Edward de esa manera. Quizás debido a la edad de Edward, quizás porque fue el primero al que Carlisle convirtió, quizás porque había perdido a sus padres y Carlisle había tomado ese lugar, Edward parecía depender de sus padres adoptivos, sobre todo de la aprobación de Carlisle, mucho más que sus hermanos y hermanas.

—Carlisle nos había advertido sobre el don de Edward, y nos había pedido _encarecidamente_ que mantuviésemos nuestros pensamientos bajo control. Al principio creí que era sólo para no molestar a Edward, no supe hasta tiempo después que él tenía ideas tan rígidas en lo moral —admitió Tanya, rodando los ojos ante las ideas rígidas en lo moral—. Como sea, nos convertimos en amigos… o tan amigos como puedes ser con alguien que se pone de pie cada vez que entras a una habitación, corre a abrirte las puertas, te cede el paso siempre, y te trata de 'usted' todo el tiempo.

Me pregunté por un momento cómo hubiese reaccionado yo si Edward hubiese hecho todas esas cosas. Bueno, a la mayoría seguía haciéndolas, pero al menos a mí nunca me había tratado de 'usted'… eso sí que hubiese sido demasiado raro.

—Edward… me gustaba —admitió Tanya con timidez—. Quiero decir, él era vampiro, era hombre, y estaba soltero. Era atractivo y encantador, aún con todos esos modales sofisticados, que a mí a veces me parecían ridículos, pero tiernos… Y, bueno, creo que yo tampoco estoy tan mal —musitó con gesto hacia su cuerpo de supermodelo—, estoy soltera y… qué puedo decir, creí que aún si no acabábamos como Carmen y Eleazar, al menos podíamos pasar un buen rato juntos.

Por un momento, hubiese querido odiarla por poner los ojos sobre Edward, o sonreírle con la satisfacción de saber que Edward me quería a mí y no a ella, o arrancarle los ojos y todos los pelos en medio de un ataque de celos… pero una terrible posibilidad me congeló en mi sitio. ¿Y si entre ella y Edward había pasado _algo_? ¿Y si Edward la había encontrado atractiva? ¿Y si ella había venido a verlo a él, y él, al verla, volvía a enamorarse, y me dejaba, y se iba con ella, y…?

—Intenté ser sutil, no tirármele encima, tener un poco de clase y decencia —musitó Tanya, que parecía absorta en sus recuerdos—. Después de todo, quería conquistarlo, no ahuyentarlo. Por fin, una tarde en que estábamos cazando osos polares, Edward me miró y dijo: "señorita Tanya —Tanya imitó de un modo muy realista el tono formal de Edward—, su propuesta me honra, pero no estoy interesado".

Tan rápido como el pánico había llegado, volvió a irse. Respiré aliviada y hasta sonreí. Sólo Edward Cullen era capaz de rechazar una propuesta de ese tipo con esas palabras.

—No hizo falta que dijera nada más —dijo Tanya con una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Debí admitir para mí misma que era más un deporte tratar de meterme en sus pantalones que amor eterno o algo igual de telenovelesco. Seguí molestándolo, ya sólo por ganas de verlo hacer muecas… ¿Sabías que fue él quien empezó a llamarnos 'súcubos'? Lo hizo totalmente en broma, pero a Kate, mi hermana, le gustó tanto la idea que dijo que adoptaría la palabra como su apellido. La respuesta de Edward fue que eso facilitaría más todavía sus conquistas, aunque no era como si necesitase ayuda adicional para enloquecer a esos pobres mortales.

Las dos nos reímos. De algún modo, sentí que esta conversación aparentemente banal me había sacado un enorme peso de encima, uno que quizás yo ni siquiera era consciente de estar cargando.

—Tanya… Edward es el mismo de siempre, sólo que en un envase un poco más frágil —comenté cautelosamente—. Está bastante herido de que te hayas alejado de él de esa manera. Aunque es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, esto de ser humano lo tiene aterrado, y la aceptación de su familia significa mucho para él.

—Lo sé —sopló más que habló Tanya, que de pronto parecía aprensiva—. Lo sé. No lo hago para herirlo, es sólo que… es… complicado… Las reglas…

—Edward me contó sobre tu mamá. Lo siento mucho —musité, insegura de qué decir—. No te pediría que hagas algo que va contra tus principios, sólo… piénsalo.

Tanya asintió, no muy convencida, pero al menos no había rechazado mi pedido de plano.

—Me voy con Edward —anuncié poniéndome de pie y abrazando la manta contra mi pecho—. Se pone nervioso cuando se despierta y no estoy a su lado.

—Es afortunado de tenerte —comentó Tanya con cariño—. No sé cuántas chicas hubiesen aceptado toda esta locura de "mi novio es un vampiro", y ni hablar de que no estoy segura si _alguna_ hubiese tolerado todo el circo de "ahora el vampiro soy yo y él es humano".

—Lo amo —fue toda mi respuesta. Para mí, era suficiente explicación.

—Lo sé. Anda, ya debe estar extrañándote —sonrió Tanya, sin rastros de amargura o celos. Sólo había camaradería en sus palabras y acciones.

Con una última sonrisa hacia ella, subí las escaleras de regreso al cuarto de Edward.

.

Habíamos caído en una cómoda rutina a medida que los días se hacían más cortos. Eran mediados de octubre y empezaba a sentirse el frío, o al menos eso decían los humanos. Yo lo sentía al frío, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a él como lo hubiese hecho un mes atrás: ahora registraba la temperatura y permanecía indiferente a ella.

Edward, en cambio, estaba probando ser todo un friolento. Se ponía tantas prendas superpuestas que casi no se podía mover con comodidad. Tenía toda una nueva colección de bufandas, guantes, gorros e impermeables, todos ellos cortesía de Alice, que seguía trabajando en su autocontrol pero de momento no estaba haciendo muchos progresos. Mi novio hacía uso constante de las compras de su hermana, ya que siempre andaba abrigadísimo, incluso más que los humanos a su alrededor, que eran nuestro mejor punto de referencia.

Emmett había bromeado diciendo que si un día llegaba a caerse, Edward ni sentiría el impacto, tan acolchado estaba. Edward había gruñido por toda respuesta.

Esme, por supuesto, había aprovechado esta nueva excelente excusa para cocinar guisos calientes y sabrosos, sopas que parecían hechas por un chef, chocolate caliente, y hornear todo tipo de tortas y galletitas de aspecto delicioso. A juzgar por la cara de deleite de Edward al comerlas, la comida debía ser tan deliciosa como parecía. Él hasta había dejado de comprar comida en la cafetería de la escuela: en lugar de eso, se llevaba un almuerzo gourmet preparado por Esme, el muy consentido.

.

Octubre y noviembre pasaron sin novedad, excepto que hacía cada vez más frío. La eterna lluvia de Forks había dejado paso al aguanieve, una cosa indecisa que no era ni lluvia decente ni los encantadores cristales de nieve que ves en la decoración de las vidrieras para Navidad. No, era una cosa húmeda, fría, que solía formar charcos congelados, charcos que de ser humana ya me hubiesen hecho resbalarme y romperme un par de huesos.

Pero en esta ocasión, no fui yo la que tuvo un accidente.

Un miércoles de mediados de noviembre el fanático del cuidado y la precaución, el que se había ocupado de recordarme a mí que respirara, que comiera, que me abrigara, se olvidó de programar el despertador. Como se había olvidado de poner en hora el despertador, durmió más de la cuenta.

Cuando por fin se despertó, después de haber dormido más de la cuenta, en el momento en que Esme estaba queriendo tomarle la temperatura para estar segura de que no se había enfermado, Edward literalmente saltó de su cama (o al menos eso dijo Esme, yo ya había regresado a mi casa a cambiarme para el día de clases) y corrió a vestirse.

Como había dormido más de la cuenta, se visitó muy apurado antes de salir disparado hacia su automóvil. Tan apurado estaba que se olvidó su abrigo y tuvo que volver a buscarlo, eso lo hizo retrasarse más.

Dado que ya estaba muy retrasado y todavía tenía que pasar a buscarme antes de ir a clases, Edward no prestó atención a que se había olvidado el almuerzo en la cocina de su casa, y el teléfono junto al almuerzo. (Emmett había visto un documental sobre los riesgos de la radiación de los teléfonos, que era potencialmente cancerígena, sobre todo causante de leucemia y cáncer cerebral. Desde entonces Edward, para darle el gusto a su hermano y quizás también por propia convicción, ya no tenía su teléfono en la mesita de luz, sino que lo dejaba en la cocina durante la noche).

Estaba muy retrasado, preocupado por llegar tarde y ansioso por pasar a buscarme lo antes posible, por eso Edward no se acordó del almuerzo ni del teléfono, que sonó y sonó, sin que nadie atendiera. Las nueve llamadas perdidas del número de Alice son prueba de que ella intentó advertirle, pero no había nadie ahí para oírla. Esme estaba en el techo, despejando las canaletas de las hojas caídas, y tampoco escuchó el teléfono.

Edward condujo a una velocidad muy superior a la permitida o a la segura. Mientras fue por el camino semi forestal que llevaba de su casa hasta el pueblo, el aguanieve no fue demasiado problema. En cuanto subió al asfalto, el automóvil patinó sobre un parche de hielo, pero alcanzó a recobrar el control del vehículo.

En lugar de tomar ese casi–accidente como una advertencia de tener más cuidado y de bajar la velocidad al límite de lo permitido y lo seguro, Edward aceleró más.

Ese mismo día, Jessica Stanley sin querer derramó parte de la taza de café de su desayuno sobre su jean nuevo. Tuvo que cambiarse antes de salir a casa, además de poner en jean en remojo con agua tibia y jabón neutro. Luego de librar una dura lucha interna sobre qué otro pantalón vestir, Jessica tuvo que cambiarse los zapatos, y después el cinto, porque los zapatos y el cinto que tenía puestos no combinaban con el nuevo pantalón.

A la misma hora, Samantha Wesley, una joven madre que vivía cerca de la escuela secundaria, fue a despertar a su pequeña hija para llevarla al jardín de niños, sólo para encontrarse con que su hijita estaba vomitando en su cama, y que entre el vómito había manchas rojizas de algo que se parecía demasiado a sangre.

Edward tomó la curva que conducía a la entrada al pueblo a 102 kilómetros por hora, en un área donde la velocidad máxima permitida era de 40 kilómetros por hora.

Jessica cambió la pulsera que se había puesto antes de cambiar el pantalón, se contempló una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero, decidió que estaba aceptable, y tras esponjar otro poco sus rizos, subió a su automóvil y empezó a conducir hacia la escuela secundaria de Forks.

Samantha, al borde de un ataque de nervios, envolvió a su temblorosa y sollozante hija en una manta y le limpió lo mejor posible el vómito, las lágrimas y los mocos con un pañuelo de papel mientras corría hacia su automóvil con la pequeña en brazos, decidida a llevarla al hospital a la velocidad de la luz.

Todavía preocupado por llegar tarde, Edward tomó la calle principal sin disminuir la velocidad.

Jessica, que por todo el deblacle indumentario había salido de su casa un cuarto de hora más tarde de lo previsto, decidió pasar en rojo el semáforo. No era como si hubiese mucho tráfico de todos modos.

Samantha pisó al acelerador a fondo y tomó la calle en contramano. Por una vez, las reglas de tránsito no podían importarle menos.

Si tan sólo uno de ellos hubiese tomado otra decisión.

Si sólo Edward se hubiese acordado de programar el despertador. Si Esme lo hubiese despertado más temprano en lugar de decidir que no interferiría tanto en su vida. Si él se hubiese acordado enseguida de su abrigo y no hubiese regresado a buscarlo, perdiendo más tiempo y poniéndose más nervioso. Si hubiese recordado ir a buscar su almuerzo y su teléfono, si hubiese atendido a Alice y escuchado su advertencia. Si hubiese preferido llegar unos minutos tarde y bajado la velocidad.

Si Jessica no hubiese derramado el café. Si sólo hubiese solucionado el problema más rápidamente, sin poner tanta atención a combinar un pantalón con unos zapatos, un cinto y una pulsera. Si no hubiese pasado el semáforo en rojo.

Si Samantha hubiese prestado más atención a por qué estaba vomitando su hija. Si no hubiese tomado la calle en contramano.

Si no hubiese estado cayendo aguanieve por los últimos dieciocho días. Si no fuese invierno (o casi). Si no fuese Forks…

Pero lo era. Era Forks, era casi invierno, caía aguanieve desde hacía más de dos semanas todos los días, y todos ellos tomaron esas decisiones y no otras.

Algunas cosas fueron accidentales. Edward no se durmió a propósito. Jessica no volcó café en su jean nuevo por diversión. Samantha creía que su hijita estaba gravemente enferma.

Otras fueron decisiones conscientes. Edward pudo haber bajado la velocidad. Jessica debería haberse detenido ante el semáforo en rojo. Samantha no debió tomar esa calle en contramano.

Pero en realidad, ni lo accidental ni lo intencional importa. Las cosas sucedieron así.

Edward tomó la calle principal a toda velocidad, en el mismo momento en que Jessica aparecía en la calle a su derecha. Ella frenó bruscamente y Edward alcanzó a esquivarla, con sólo un leve raspón en la pintura. El accidente todavía hubiese podido evitarse a esa altura, pero en ese momento el automóvil de Samantha estaba frente a él.

Samantha giró el volante todo lo que pudo y pisó el freno; su auto de detuvo con un golpe seco contra el pino plantado frente a la casa de la familia Gerandy. Sólo fue un susto, no hubo que lamentar más que la explosión innecesaria de los airbag y la rotura de las luces delanteras del lado del conductor.

Quien no tuvo suerte esta vez fue Edward. Esquivar a Jessica por milímetros lo había distraído lo suficiente como para que su tiempo de reacción al ver venirse encima a Samantha fuese más lento. Alcanzó a evitarla también y clavó los frenos, pero venía demasiado rápido y había un parche de hielo especialmente grande en el camino.

El flamante Volvo plateado hizo varios trompos, de acuerdo a la descripción de Jessica y Samantha, antes de golpear el cordón de la vereda y detenerse mirando en la dirección de la que venía.

Samantha, en medio de una fuerte crisis nerviosa, llamó una ambulancia. Jessica, en medio de un estado de completa estupefacción, llamó a su madre, que llamó a la policía, a los bomberos, a la ambulancia y a su marido, en ese orden.

El doctor Gerandy, que ese día cubría el turno de la noche en el hospital, salió de su casa al escuchar el ruido. Revisó a Samantha y a su hija; comprobó que no estaban en peligro inmediato y fue a ver a Edward. Fue el primer en llegar a su lado.

Edward estaba inconsciente, según le dijo el doctor Gerandy a Carlisle más tarde, una vez que Edward fue ingresado en el hospital. Por si acaso, el doctor Gerandy no lo movió, ante el riesgo de lesiones en la columna vertebral. Comprobó el pulso, que era lento pero estable, y la respiración, superficial pero presente. Las pupilas no estaban dilatadas y reaccionaban a la luz, una buena señal. Por si acaso, él también llamó al hospital.

La ambulancia llegó minutos más tarde, y tras ponerle a Edward un cuello ortopédico los técnicos médicos de emergencia se lo llevaron, todavía inconsciente. Charlie, que había ido hasta allí alertado por el llamado de la señora Stanley, llevó a Samantha y su hija al hospital.

Los bomberos más cercanos estaban en Port Angels, y le dijeron muy amablemente a la señora Stanley que para un accidente de esas características no se los necesitaría.

Yo, a todo esto, estaba en mi casa, sorprendida por la demora de Edward pero no realmente preocupada. Ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza que Edward Cullen había sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

Por fin, viendo que ya era la hora y que él no aparecía, subí a mi buena vieja Chevy y fui a clases rumiando mi desconcierto ante la ausencia sin aviso de Edward.

Fue en el recreo entre la primera y la segunda hora de clases que Jessica, un poco pálida, se me acercó y me llevó aparte porque me tenía que decir "algo muy importante". Rodé los ojos, creyendo que se trataría de algún nuevo chisme, hasta que estuvimos seguras en un rincón silencioso y ella abrió la boca para soltarme a bocajarro y sin anestesia la noticia:

—Edward tuvo un accidente esta mañana. Está en el hospital.

* * *

**Por cada review que**** yo reciba, Edward se mejorará un poquito más rápido… ¡es broma! Pero sí me interesan sus comentarios. **

**¿Qué tan herido creen que está él? ¿Y qué les parece la confesión de Tanya? **

**Sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas, pedidos de aclaración, ramos de flores y tarjetas de buenos deseos para Edward son bienvenidos, y pueden dejarlos en forma de reviews… ¡Gracias por leer! **


	16. La mañana en el hospital

**Bueno, no soy una estadounidense mormona con dos pequeños hijos que convierte un sueño en una saga de libros best****—sellers… de modo que estos personajes tampoco me pertenecen… **

**Presten atención por favor, hay que ensamblar mentalmente los tiempos en que transcurre la acción: la discusión de Carlisle y Esme con Edward es paralela a la conversación de Bella con Tanya. Presten atención, y por cualquier cosa, me preguntan. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 15: La mañana en el hospital**

**.**

**...:: Narración de Edward, el único que fue humano dos veces ::…**

**.  
**

Confusión.

Aturdimiento.

¿Dónde era arriba y dónde abajo?

Abrí los ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato, cuando una luz intensa y molesta me dio justo en los ojos. La cabeza me dolía mucho. Instintivamente, levanté una mano para tratar de tocar mi cabeza, cubrirme los ojos…

Una mano fría detuvo mi brazo, que yo acababa de levantar.

—Que no se mueva. Estaremos listos en un momento —dijo una voz masculina en algún lugar por encima de mí.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y respiré lenta y profundamente, mi estómago estaba un tanto revuelto. Poco a poco, mi sentido de la orientación regresó. Yo estaba acostado en una camilla o algo igualmente angosto e incómodo. Mis brazos estaban tendidos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y mis piernas estaban extendidas. Hacía frío. En algún lugar cercano algún tipo de máquina estaba haciendo ruidos raros… pero extrañamente conocidos… ¿acaso yo estaba en una sala de rayos X?

—Listo, llévenlo de vuelta a la habitación —ordenó la voz masculina, que me sonaba vagamente conocida, pero no supe identificarla.

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó alguien.

—Se despertó un momento mientras estábamos haciendo las radiografías —dijo la misma voz masculina de antes, levantando uno de mis párpados sin un ápice de cuidado o consideración.

La luz invadió mi ojo derecho e hizo que mi cabeza doliera más. Con un gesto casi instintivo y una leve queja, giré la cabeza y di un manotazo que se quedó a mitad de camino.

—Está despierto —determinó la voz masculina—. ¿Cullen? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

—Sí —respondí en voz baja, pero sin abrirlos.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrelos!

—No quiero. Me duele —me quejé.

Yo no estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico. Desde mi transformación que yo no había sufrido dolor corporal alguno, y lo que sea que le estuviese pasando a mi cabeza me estaba haciendo sufrir. En términos humanos quizás no fuese tan grave, pero desde que había vuelto a ser humano yo no había sentido nada peor que frío, y ese dolor de cabeza me estaba haciendo ver las estrellas en pleno día.

—Oh, vamos, no seas llorón —medio se rió la voz masculina—. Ábrelos.

Prometiéndome a mí mismo que en cuanto volviese a ser vampiro me abstendría de cazar a este hombre en particular, por muy tentador que fuese enseñarle lo difícil que era aguantarse las quejas con ese dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos un poco. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, las luces todavía eran muy brillantes, pero por lo menos ya no estaban exactamente sobre mi cara.

—Bien. Dime, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó el mismo hombre de antes, fuera de mi limitado y algo borroso campo visual.

—Miércoles —respondí al cabo de un segundo, sorprendido por la pregunta—. Doce de noviembre.

—Bien. ¿Tu nombre y apellido?

—Edward Cullen, como usted bien sabe —medio le gruñí. Él me había llamado por mi apellido antes…

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete —contesté con una sonrisa torcida, recordando la noche en que Bella había preguntando astutamente "¿y hace cuánto que tienes diecisiete?". Este humano no sería lo suficientemente inteligente para preguntar eso… ni tendría razones para desconfiar de mi respuesta.

Por fin pude mantener los ojos entreabiertos, y eché un vistazo a lo que me rodeaba sin tener que mover la cabeza. Bufé al reconocerlo… era la sala de radiología del hospital de Forks.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—A usted preguntándome qué recuerdo —respondí, sin poder evitar la petulancia en mi voz.

Hubo un estallido de risitas en algún lugar cerca de mis pies, calculé, y un bufido de exasperación a mi derecha.

—Por tu tonito, muchacho, diría que me estás tomando el pelo —masculló el hombre que estaba a mi lado—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertarte en medio de una radiografía?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de recordar, y lo lamenté de inmediato: descubrí que me dolía mucho más si hacía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—Hum… yo salí de casa apurado porque iba a llegar tarde a clases… había… ¿otros autos en la misma calle? —me salió una pregunta. Yo recordaba vagamente un automóvil blanco y luego… ¿uno azul?—. Después… creo que un golpe… y nada más.

—Una ligera amnesia, es esperable —dijo el hombre con aburrimiento—. Llévenlo a la habitación. Lo veré en unos minutos.

Sin darme más explicaciones, me llevaron a una habitación del hospital, me metieron en la cama y me cubrieron con la sábana y la frazada.

—Tu familia podrá verte pronto, cariño —me dijo una de las enfermeras con un tono estúpidamente infantil—. No tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo —me esforcé sinceramente por no rugirle—. Sólo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

—Ah, sí, eso ya se te pasará —descartó la enfermera. Cómo se notaba que no era ella la persona a la que le dolía…

Pero por lo menos me dejó solo. Unos minutos después, Carlisle entró a la habitación como un vendaval, con una expresión de pánico como pocas veces antes le había visto en todos estos años.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Tu visión está borrosa? ¿Qué recuerdas antes del accidente? ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? ¿Qué te dijo Gerandy?

Parpadeé de nuevo, tratando de asimilar todas las preguntas.

—Eh… la cabeza me duele mucho, y tengo el estómago un poco revuelto. El sujeto que estaba conmigo, sea quien fuere, es un tanto insoportable, y no me dijo nada en realidad, pero me hizo un montón de preguntas… corroboraba mi memoria a corto y largo plazo —respondí—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

—Tuviste un accidente de auto —constató Carlisle en voz apenas más calmada—. Te diste un golpe bastante fuerte —añadió en voz más suave, acercándose y palpándome con cuidado el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, que me dolía mucho. Agradecí internamente el contacto con sus manos heladas—. El diagnóstico es una contusión cerebral. No hay fractura de cráneo ni otras heridas internas —completó en voz débil, como si la posibilidad todavía lo tuviese aterrado.

—No recuerdo nada exacto —tuve que admitir.

—Es posible —admitió Carlisle—. Te desmayaste al momento del impacto, por lo visto. Según dicen los testigos, patinaste sobre un parche de hielo… porque ibas mucho más rápido de lo permitido.

—Salí tarde de casa, y todavía tenía que ir a buscar a Bella… —empecé a explicarle, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Esme, quien también parecía al borde del ataque de nervios.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, un analgésico —hice todo lo posible por no lloriquear.

—Es mejor no medicarte por ahora —advirtió Carlisle, todavía examinando mi cabeza con cuidado—. Y tampoco deberías dormir por al menos tres horas.

—¿Se recuperará? —preguntó Esme, tan pálida que casi parecía translúcida—. ¿Deberíamos llevarlo a casa y…?

No entendí lo último que dijo, lo hizo en voz demasiado baja, pero Carlisle sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No es tan grave. Tendrá un moretón y le dolerá unos cuantos días, pero no es tan serio como para tomar medidas así de drásticas —aseguró, mirando a Esme—. En cambio, tendrás una excelente oportunidad de mimarlo, ya que tendrá que hacer reposo.

Ante mi cara de incomprensión, Carlisle musitó en mi oído:

—Quiso saber si haría falta transformarte.

—Oh.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir. La cabeza me dolía, sí, pero la transformación sería infinitamente más dolorosa, y si no era realmente necesaria, no me importaría posponerla por un tiempo.

—¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa? —quise saber.

—Tendrás que quedarte en observación durante un día, para estar seguros —explicó Carlisle.

—Me siento bien —protesté.

—Es por precaución. Por la misma precaución que no tuviste al conducir a más de noventa kilómetros por hora en un área residencial —dijo Carlisle en tono esforzadamente sereno—. Las huellas de freno te incriminan.

—¿Las viste? —le pregunté escépticamente.

—Charlie Swan me lo dijo. Estaba muy preocupado. El pobre hombre vio demasiados jóvenes muertos en accidentes similares en los últimos años.

—No estoy muerto —dije, tratando de quitarle peso a toda esta conversación.

—No, pero podrías estarlo. Podrías haberte roto el cuello hoy, Edward —advirtió Carlisle con seriedad—. Tienes mucha suerte de no tener más que un golpe. La última vez que atendí un accidente similar al tuyo, la chica tuvo una fractura múltiple de vértebras cervicales que la dejó paralítica.

Esme ahogó un sollozo.

—Yo nunca tuve un accidente de auto, ¿cómo iba a saber que hoy me tocaba? —protesté.

—Hoy no "te tocaba" nada —respondió Carlisle, cortante—. Hoy conducías como un poseso, sabiendo que había mal tiempo y que deberías haber tenido más cuidado. ¡Ya no eres irrompible!

—Oh, vamos, sólo fue un tonto accidente, el auto no debe ni estar abollado —dije con todo el desdén posible, aunque yo no tenía idea en qué estado se encontraba el auto.

—¡A quién le importa el auto! ¡Es tu vida de lo que estamos hablando! —exclamó Carlisle, claramente furioso.

—Bueno, bueno, prometo tener más cuidado —dije con resignación y una pizca de condescendencia. Por favor, que dejara de gritar, mi cabeza ya me dolía bastante.

Por un momento, Carlisle me miró con absoluta seriedad. Luego asintió lentamente.

—No hará falta que tengas más cuidado.

Lo miré sin entender nada. ¿No acababa de chillarme justo por eso?

—Porque no vas a conducir nada con ruedas por un laaargo tiempo —añadió con voz suave.

—¡No es justo! ¿Cómo voy a ir a clases? —protesté.

—Estoy seguro que Esme puede llevarte a la escuela y buscarte después. O puedo llevarte yo. Quizás Bella pueda pasar a buscarte —sugirió él.

Cada alternativa era peor que la anterior. ¿Mis padres llevándome a la escuela como si yo tuviese siete años? Horrible. ¿Mi novia teniendo que ir a buscarme porque yo no tenía permiso de manejar uno de mis cinco autos, tres de ellos deportivos de lujo? Y para colmo, tendríamos que viajar en esa pieza de museo suya que por algún milagro aún funcionaba, donde lo mejor de todo el vehículo era la nueva radio que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper le habían regalado para su cumpleaños…

—¡Sólo por un accidente de nada…! —empecé a protestar.

—Tienes dos licenciaturas en medicina —me interrumpió Carlisle en voz muy baja y muy seria—. Sabes que aún si no te rompías el cuello podrías haberte reventado un tímpano o haber tenido un desprendimiento de retina o algo peor. No hace falta que yo te lo recuerde, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero no me pasó nada de eso! —hice todo menos chillarle. La cabeza me dolía demasiado para eso.

—Y doy gracias a Dios que sea así —asintió Carlisle—. Sólo pretendo que siga sin pasarte nada de eso.

Yo estaba lívido. Conducir el auto era una de las pocas cosas de mi anterior vida "normal" que yo no había tenido que cambiar después de mi re–transformación.

—¡No puedes prohibírmelo! ¡Legalmente tengo diecisiete años, tengo licencia de conducir…!

—Y legalmente yo soy tu padre, y puedo pedirle el jefe de policía que anule tu licencia de conducir. Después de hoy, él seguro que me dará la razón —amenazó Carlisle.

—Por favor, calmémonos todos —pidió Esme en voz baja. Me sobresalté un poco al oírla, casi había olvidado que ella estaba en la misma habitación—. Edward, por ahora de todos modos no podrás conducir. Carlisle, querido, ¿quizás sea suficiente con poner en penitencia a Edward por un tiempo?

Tras pensarlo un momento Carlisle parecía dispuesto a asentir, de modo que intervine rápidamente.

—¿No estarán pensando seriamente en _ponerme en penitencia_? —les pregunté, absolutamente incrédulo—. ¡Nadie me puso en penitencia en décadas! ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

Comprendí de inmediato que había ido demasiado lejos. No fue mi intención herirlos, pero estaba claro que mis palabras los habían golpeado duramente.

—Somos tus padres —dijo Esme en un tono débil, dubitativo, que me hizo sentir horrible de inmediato. Clavé la mirada en mi regazo—. Queremos que estés bien, que estés sano… no lo hacemos para hacerte sentir mal, sino porque te amamos y para que entiendas que no puedes seguir así. Ese accidente pudo haberte lastimado gravemente, Edward, tienes que tomar conciencia que ahora un choque sí puede herirte.

—Lo sé. Perdón —murmuré, sintiendo una terrible vergüenza.

—Te quedarás sin tu automóvil por un mes, y retiraremos tu permiso de conducir —decidió Esme con voz amable pero firme—. Cuando el mes haya pasado, puedes tomar el examen y volver a obtener tu licencia.

Gruñí un poco pero acepté. Como si me quedara alternativa…

—Bella está en la sala de espera. ¿Le digo que pase a verte? —preguntó Esme con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quién le dijo que yo estaba aquí? —pregunté, avergonzado. Yo no quería que Bella me viese así: débil, herido… hospitalizado.

—Todo el pueblo debe saber del accidente a estas horas —suspiró Carlisle—. Quizás Charlie le dijo, o tal vez la señorita Stanley. Casi la chocaste.

—¿Casi choqué a Jessica? —pregunté con confusión. El automóvil blanco me parecía conocido…

—Fue sólo un raspón, pero ella presenció tu accidente —confirmó Carlisle.

Mi dolor de cabeza se intensificó otro poco de sólo pensar en las repercusiones que tendría que la máxima chismosa de la joven generación del pueblo hubiese presenciado mi humillante accidente de auto.

—No quiero que Bella me vea así —me quejé en voz baja, rodeándome el torso con los brazos.

—¿Le decimos que no quieres verla? —preguntó Carlisle con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Y si le dicen que estoy dormido? —sugerí.

—Bella sabe que no debes dormir después de haber sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Además, incluso si estuvieses dormido, estoy segura que ella esperaría a tu lado a que despiertes —sonrió Esme débilmente—. Igual que esperaste a su lado cuando ella se despertó en el hospital de Phoenix después del… encontronazo con James.

Esme tenía un punto válido, por supuesto, pero yo seguía incómodo.

—¿Esto es sobre no querer preocuparla… o sobre tu orgullo golpeado? —preguntó Carlisle con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ja, ja. Muy chistoso —gruñí, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, mientras Esme ocultaba una risita.

—No quise decirlo en ese sentido —medio sonrió Carlisle en disculpa, antes de volver su expresión un tanto cínico–irónica—. Me refería a si es que te preocupas porque ella va a preocuparse, o si lo que te preocupa es lo que tu hombría vaya a sufrir si la mujer que amas te ve vulnerable.

Le dirigí una mirada furiosa, la más feroz que pude considerando que estaba metido en una cama, vestido con esa bata/camisón que parecía hecho de papel, que la cabeza me dolía tanto que tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y que era un humano tratando de intimidar a un vampiro.

—Voy a verla —dije con mi mejor tono serio—, para que compruebe que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Vayan a buscarla —indiqué con un movimiento de mi mano. Al notar sus expresiones, me corregí rápidamente—. Por favor.

—Descansa, no te esfuerces, y compórtate con Bella —me advirtió Esme, dándome un helado beso de despedida en la mejilla—. Oh, y Tanya también vino a verte. Está preocupada.

Di un bufido de incredulidad. Tanya había pasado casi dos meses comportándose como si yo fuese un leproso, ¿y ahora se le daba por preocuparse por mí?

—Compórtate —me amonestó Esme una vez más antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Carlisle abrió lo puerta para ella y le cedió el paso. Antes de salir él también, me dirigió una mirada severa.

Gruñí y me crucé de brazos. Qué estupendo día para ser humano.

.

**…:: ****Narración de Bella, el único vampiro que nunca fue neófito ::…**

Edward tenía una contusión cerebral. Considerando todo lo que _podría haberle pasado_, había tenido mucha suerte. Pudo haberse roto el cuello, y en cambio había escapado del accidente con sólo un buen golpe en la cabeza. Estaría dolorido por unos cuantos días, además de sufrir mareos, náuseas, y posiblemente estaría confundido por unos días o ligeramente amnésico. Posiblemente no recordaría el accidente.

Eso era lo que había dicho Carlisle en voz forzadamente tranquila, como si él mismo estuviese tratando de convencerse de que no había de qué preocuparse. Personalmente, yo nunca había visto a Carlisle temblar, pero claro, tampoco había visto antes a Edward inconsciente en una cama de hospital.

En cuanto le sonsaqué a Jessica una explicación de qué había pasado, dejé que la escuela fuese escuela y me vine al hospital lo más rápido posible que mi Chevy podía llevarme. Edward estaba recibiendo una dosis de rayos X cuando llegué al hospital, según se apresuró a informarme una enfermera sin que yo tuviese ni que preguntarle.

Por suerte Carlisle me encontró poco después, cuando yo estaba tratando de meterme en la sala de radiología sin llamar la atención.

—Su vida no corre peligro y probablemente no le queden secuelas a largo plazo —me aseguró Carlisle, acompañándome hacia la sala de espera—. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte, pero al menos sabemos que no hay necesidad de cirugía ni daños irreversibles… Edward pudo haber quedado ciego de un ojo o sordo en el oído izquierdo. No parece haber huesos rotos, pero las radiografías nos confirmarán esto en un minuto. Por favor, espera aquí, en cuanto tenga la menor novedad…

—¿Cómo está? —lo interrumpió la voz casi histérica de Esme, que estaba en la sala de espera junto a Charlie… y Tanya.

—Está inconsciente, pero despertará en cualquier momento. No es grave, no le quedarán secuelas a largo plazo —aseguró Carlisle, abrazando a Esme, tratando de calmarla.

—Tuve un par de contusiones en los últimos años —aporté—. Lo peor será el dolor de cabeza por unos días. No debería dormir más de dos o tres horas seguidas las primeras veinticuatro horas, por si acaso. Pero se curará pronto.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —quiso saber Esme, apenas más tranquila.

—Edward conducía a demasiada velocidad, esquivó dos otros automóviles, pero patinó sobre un parche de hielo que había en la calle —narró Charlie, incómodo al ser el centro de atención—. Por lo que vi, diría que se golpeó el costado izquierdo de la cabeza contra la puerta del automóvil… él no estaba usando cinturón de seguridad.

Esme sollozó, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Carlisle, quien parecía furioso, pero no con Esme ni con Charlie.

—Que se olvide de volver a conducir siquiera un triciclo de ahora a los treinta años —medio siseó Carlisle, lívido.

—¡Fue un accidente! —sollozó Esme.

—Un accidente que pudo haber evitado, que pudo haberle costado la vida, y en el que podría haber herido a alguien más —masculló Carlisle—. Si no puede tener más cuidado, no volverá a sentarse tras un volante hasta que aprenda.

—Carlisle, tu hijo despertó —informó el doctor Gerandy, asomando la cabeza a la sala de espera—. Y están las radiografías. No hay fractura.

Carlisle se desprendió del abrazo de Esme y desapareció tan rápido por la puerta en que estaba su colega que Charlie y el doctor Gerandy se quedaron parpadeando un poco atontados.

—Doctor, por favor, ¿podemos ir a verlo? —suplicó Esme con ojos llorosos.

—Sólo dos visitantes por vez, el chico estará aturdido —advirtió el doctor Gerandy. A pesar que no había nada divertido en la situación, reprimí una sonrisa al oír que se refería a Edward como "el chico"—. Señora Cullen, pase usted primero. Los demás, ¿son parientes? —preguntó Gerandy, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tanya.

—Tanya es una prima de Edward —musitó Esme—. Bella es su novia.

—Chicas, denle espacio a los padres primero, luego pueden ir a verlo —musitó el médico en un tono que pretendía ser familiar y confianzudo.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta, y Gerandy recuperó una pose más formal de inmediato.

—Si todo está bien, me voy por ahora —anunció Charlie, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Esme. Estaba claro que buscaba reconfortarla, pero también que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo—. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, llámenme. Ya me ocupé de que Mark labrara las actas de lo que pasó, y el automóvil estará en la estación de policía. Pero todo el papelerío puede esperar —se apresuró a añadir—, no hay apuro. Mis saludos a Edward, y que se mejore.

—Muchas gracias, Charlie —le sonrió Esme—. Gracias.

—Por favor, es lo menos que podía hacer —murmuró Charlie, sonrojándose. De alguien había heredado yo lo de estar incómoda al ser el centro de atención—. Hasta luego.

Con un último cabeceo, mi papá se retiró con paso ágil. Gerandy acompañó a Esme hasta la habitación de Edward, lo que nos dejó a Tanya y a mí en la sala de espera del hospital. Me senté sólo porque era algo que un humano haría. Todo olía fuertemente a desinfectante, y di gracias que los quirófanos estuviesen en el lado opuesto del edificio.

—No había estado en un hospital antes —murmuró Tanya en voz tan baja que sólo yo la escuché—. No se parece a los que se ven en las películas o las series de televisión.

—Es un hospital pequeño —musité, de algún modo agradecida de que Tanya me distrajera de pensar en todas las horribles heridas que Edward pudo haber sufrido—. No tiene tanto personal y no atiende casos de alta complejidad, no está preparado para eso. Pero es suficiente para heridas menores y enfermedades poco graves.

—¿La de Edward es una herida menor? —preguntó Tanya en un susurro, sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

—Depende de la gravedad —expliqué. Yo tenía suficiente experiencia con lesiones de varios tipos como para saber qué esperar del diagnóstico de "contusión cerebral"—. Por lo pronto, sabemos que no hay fractura de cráneo, eso es bueno. Después… habrá que ver cómo de duro fue el golpe, dónde se golpeó exactamente, y cómo evoluciona en las próximas horas. Edward es joven y está sano, y Carlisle no dejará que nada salga mal —dije lo más firmemente que podía.

Aunque en un nivel puramente lógico yo sabía que no había razones para preocuparse, que Edward estaría bien atendido y que probablemente se recuperaría sin problemas, que si le pasaba cualquier cosa Carlisle se aseguraría de que recibiera el mejor tratamiento médico disponible… una parte nada lógica ni razonable de mí estaba al borde del llanto y la histeria de puro nerviosa.

Tanya y yo nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, mientras otras personas pasaban cerca, pero no demasiado, y nos lanzaban miradas en parte admiración y en parte temor. El doctor Gerandy pasó cerca tres veces, demorándose para mirar a Tanya, pese a que ella no le prestó la menor atención.

—Creo que tienes un nuevo admirador —murmuré, dándole un leve codazo a Tanya y señalando con la cabeza al doctor Gerandy, que pasaba una vez más, con exactamente la misma pila de papeles que había llevado en la otra dirección unos minutos antes.

—Es casado —gruñó Tanya, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa al galeno, que de pronto encontró el camino de regreso a su oficina junto con los papeles—. ¿Creyó que yo no había visto su anillo? ¿Por qué tan idiota me toma? Yo no me meto con nadie que le pertenezca a otra mujer. Seré una comehombres, pero con principios —declaró, levantando la cabeza.

—No quise ofenderte —me disculpé, incómoda.

—No me ofendiste. Estoy irritada con él —masculló Tanya, mirando la puerta por la que Gerandy había desaparecido—. Como si no fuese suficiente que físicamente podría ser mi padre, además está casado, y aún así me mira de un modo nada paternal. Ésos me dan asco, no los tocaría ni con un palo. Quiero decir, me considero una mujer libre, ¿sabes? Yo no lastimo a mis amantes, no les contagio enfermedades de transmisión sexual, nunca forcé a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera, no les robo ni los chantajeo, y no molesto a niños. Me considero una persona bastante decente. Si un hombre me gusta, es adulto y está soltero, y yo también le gusto, ¿por qué no pasar juntos un buen rato?

Si Tanya pensaba igual que como hablaba, algo bastante probable, empezaba a quedarme cada vez más claro por qué entre ella y Edward no había pasado nada. Había un mundo de distancia entre el modo de pensar de él y el de ella.

—¿Cómo fue que empezaste a tener… parejas humanas? —pregunté en voz bajísima, tanto que hasta Tanya tuvo que inclinarse hacia mí para oírme. El tema me intrigaba mucho, pero nunca antes había tenido una buena oportunidad de preguntarle.

—Tengo que confesarlo, durante un par de siglos mis hermanas y yo fuimos las típicas vampiresas de cualquier mala película de terror. Pelo revuelto, ropa indecente para la época, comportamiento lascivo. Atraíamos la atención de los hombres con facilidad, en parte por nuestra belleza vampírica y en parte por nuestro atuendo y comportamiento. En un tiempo en que los vestidos llegaban hasta el suelo, nosotras íbamos por ahí mostrando impúdicamente los tobillos y hasta un poco de pantorrilla. ¡Escandaloso! —se estremeció Tanya de fingido horror, yo me tuve que reír ante lo absurdo que me sonaba que fuese escandaloso mostrar los tobillos—. Al principio sólo cazábamos para alimentarnos. Después, cuando fuimos ganando antigüedad y control, juguetear con la presa se convirtió en un entretenimiento. No los lastimábamos, al contrario: tanto Irina como Kate y yo pensábamos que, ya que iban a morir, bien podíamos darles una salida de este mundo que valiese la pena, que murieran con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahí fue que comenzó el juego de seducción. Pasar de la sola seducción al acto físico fue cuestión de unas pocas décadas.

Tuve que recordarme que Tanya tenía unos mil años, aunque no llevara una cuenta exacta. Claro que para ella el tiempo se medía en "unas pocas décadas"…

—No voy a mentirte, mis primeros amantes acabaron despedazados —admitió con tono neutro—. No era nada agradable ni bonito. Entre el frenesí de la alimentación y el descontrol de la pasión, las partes del cuerpo que no acababan aplastadas por mi cuerpo o prensadas por mis manos, eran desgarradas en el intento de llegar a la sangre lo antes posible. Con eso, nuestro propósito de que muriesen felices, o al menos sintiéndose bien, quedaba en la nada. Nos costó bastante más esfuerzo, tiempo y algo de prueba y error encontrar el punto justo en el que podíamos abrazarlos, sujetarlos, besarlos, sin romper sus huesos ni herirlos. Cuando por fin lo logramos, alrededor de un siglo más tarde, nuevamente pudimos enviarlos al otro mundo con una sonrisa feliz. Aunque ya no los heríamos durante el acto sexual, aún seguíamos matándolos inmediatamente después para alimentarnos.

»El problema que se nos presentó entonces fue de otro tipo —suspiró Tanya—. Con suficiente autocontrol como para tener sexo con nuestra fuente de alimento sin matarlos en el proceso, podíamos prestarles más atención a los hombres en sí. Algunos eran groseros y egoístas, pero otros eran amantes considerados y gentiles, interesados en no ser los únicos que disfrutaban, y algunos hasta se preocupaban por no lastimarnos. ¿Tienes idea del cargo de conciencia que genera beberte a alguien que se aseguró que disfrutaras plenamente?

Me alegré que fuese una pregunta retórica, porque yo realmente no quería responderle eso. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué yo no tenía idea de lo que era beber de un ser humano, y que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo nunca? ¿Qué yo ni siquiera había tenido relaciones sexuales todavía?

—Pero seguíamos matándolos, aunque se nos hacía difícil a veces —siguió Tanya—. Ocasionalmente, dejábamos vivir a algún hombre que nos había caído particularmente bien. O a algún joven que todavía tenía mucho que vivir. O a alguno que era un buen amante… En fin, que poco a poco dejábamos vivir a cada vez más hombres, lo que era muy noble, pero nos dejaba con una sed tremenda. Por fin, Kate se tropezó con la solución por pura casualidad, una tarde en que vagaba por el bosque y encontró un rastro de sangre: un cazador le había disparado a un oso y lo había herido, el animal estaba desangrándose. No era el olor más delicioso, menos aún comparado con los suaves y apetecibles hombres a los que estábamos acostumbradas, pero era sangre caliente y viva, y Kate no había matado a nadie en un mes. Se zampó al oso en cuestión de minutos, y con eso descubrió la alternativa "vegetariana" a nuestra forma de vida.

» ¿Qué más queda por decir? El resto es historia —Tanya se encogió de hombros—. Me encontré a Carlisle cazando osos en 'nuestro' territorio en la primavera de 1895. Fue una suerte que yo hubiese aprendido inglés mientras tanto, porque él no habla ruso. Aunque un poco a tropezones, pudimos comunicarnos e intercambiamos nuestras historias. Se convirtió en nuestra familia extendida, una especie de primo excéntrico que andaba curando humanos por ahí… fue desconcertante al principio, imaginarnos a un vampiro cirujano. No quiero ni acordarme de todos los chistes malos que hicimos: le preguntábamos si para estar seguro de que un humano estaba sano tomaba un sorbo de él, si tenía modales suficientes para no lamer el bisturí después de una operación, si podía detectar el factor sanguíneo sin clavarle los dientes a su paciente… La verdad, Carlisle tuvo la paciencia de un santo. Se reía de todos nuestros chistes, no importa lo malos que fuesen, y nos contestaba con amabilidad en lugar de mandarnos con la música a otra parte.

Sonreí. Eso sí que sonaba al Carlisle que yo conocía, siempre paciente y de buen humor. Tanya iba a continuar, pero en eso se abrió la puerta y a la sala de espera entró Esme, con una cara de sorpresa y seriedad que creo no le había visto nunca. Detrás de ella entró Carlisle, sólo que por primera vez desde el encuentro con James, Victoria y Laurent no tenía ni rastro de paciencia ni humor en su semblante.

—¿Todavía quieren ir a ver al inmaduro caprichoso de nuestro hijo? —preguntó Carlisle en un tono que sonaba forzosamente controlado.

Tanya y yo intercambiamos una mirada de pura confusión antes de ponernos de pie. ¿Qué había pasado para que Carlisle de entre todas las personas reaccionara así?

—Edward está despierto y quiere verte, Bella —añadió Esme con voz suave—. Por favor, convénzanlo de no hacer tonterías. Sobre todo, déjenle en claro que esto es por su bien.

—Por supuesto —murmuré, aturdida. Tanya asintió a mi lado.

—Su habitación es la 017 —informó Carlisle—. Planta baja.

Asentí. Las habitaciones cuyos números empezaban por cero estaban en la planta baja; los que empezaban con uno, en el primer piso. El hospital de Forks no tenía más pisos hacia arriba, pero en el caso que algún día se ampliara, seguir la numeración sería sencillo.

—Sean pacientes con él, por favor —nos pidió Esme, preocupada.

—No le tengan lástima sólo porque está herido —ordenó Carlisle, severo.

Ante el riesgo de seguir recibiendo indicaciones contradictorias, asentí en dirección a ambos en general y ninguno en particular, y fui hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los pacientes. Tanya me siguió un paso más atrás. Yo conocía el hospital medianamente bien; había sido aquí donde me habían quitado el yeso una vez que los huesos de mi pierna volvían a estar soldados y donde hice la rehabilitación y kinesiología después de los dos meses de inmovilidad de mi pierna derecha.

Encontré el número de habitación con facilidad. Por si acaso, golpeé la puerta antes de entrar, aunque no capté más de un latido y una respiración provenientes del interior. Edward estaba solo.

—Pase —gruñó Edward, aunque sonaba más malhumorado que dolorido.

Empujé la puerta y entré, preocupada por el estado en que encontraría a mi humano favorito. Se me escapó un pequeño jadeo al verlo.

En realidad, yo no sabía muy bien qué esperar, pero dentro de todo, él estaba menos mal de lo que mi salvaje imaginación me había hecho creer. Edward estaba sentado en la cama de hospital, recostado contra un grueso almohadón, con las piernas cubiertas por la sábana y una manta. Vestía una de esas cosas deformes, ni un camisón ni un delantal ni nada concreto que le dan a uno en los hospitales; tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en gesto de desafío, el ceño fruncido, y la boca apretada en una dura línea.

Toda la herida visible en su anatomía era una zona enrojecida e hinchada, que parecía estar recién empezando a inflamarse, en el costado izquierdo de su cara, en el espacio entre el ojo y el oído izquierdos. Su ojo izquierdo estaba entrecerrado por la hinchazón.

La expresión de furia desapareció del rostro de Edward en cuanto me vio, reemplazada por una de alivio.

—Bella —dijo con un suspiro—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso —respondí con voz súbitamente trémula, sentándome en la silla al lado de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me molesta un poco, pero no es nada —descartó él con un gesto exasperado—. Cualquiera creería que acabo de reventarme la cabeza…

—Estábamos preocupados —musité, empezando a temblar ligeramente—. Podrías haberte lastimado gravemente.

—Por favor, fue sólo un golpe.

—Tienes una contusión cerebral. No fue "sólo un golpe".

Él bufó en irritación antes de forzar una sonrisa.

—Ahí tienes la segunda de las razones por las que quisiera que no tuvieses tanta experiencia con heridas: para que no sepas tan precisamente qué me pasa cuando el lastimado soy yo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál es la primera razón, si ésa es la segunda? —quise saber, sonriendo también.

—Que honestamente deseo que nunca hayas tenido que pasar por este maldito dolor de cabeza —gruñó él, aunque sonreía más que antes.

Toqué muy delicadamente el costado herido de su cabeza, sólo con las yemas de los dedos. Pude sentir el área inflamada, más caliente de lo normal, con la sangre fluyendo y latiendo bajo la piel. Él entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Se siente bien… el frío —musitó.

Yo también sonreí, con una cierta satisfacción. Por una vez, sería yo la que cuidaba de Edward. Él ya no necesitaba correr a mi rescate, salvándome de tropiezos, caídas, automóviles fuera de control, vampiros sádicos y accidentes en general.

Ahora era mi turno de cuidarlo y protegerlo.


	17. Edward, el estresado

**¿Qué puedo decir? No soy Meyer, los personajes ****no me pertenecen y escribo sin fines de lucro… p****l diario -sonritra cosa...ormar una banda de md. se absolutamente descabellada, y algo que no se l****ero si alguien quiere dejarme un review como propina, no me ofendo para nada… **

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Edward, el estresado **

**.**

-Tengo un golpe en la cabeza, ¡no me amputaron las piernas! ¡_Puedo caminar_! -protestó Edward, bullendo de furia contenida.

-Podrías tener mareos y caerte -le contestó Emmett con toda seriedad-. Elige: la silla de ruedas o yo.

El regreso a casa estaba siendo al menos tan complicado lo había sido la estadía en el hospital, que no había dado problemas porque Edward hubiese tenido complicaciones, sino porque toda su familia insistía en cuidarlo.

Para mantener la cuidadosamente construida coartada, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie no podían aparecer en el hospital hasta como temprano al día siguiente en los casos de Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, y nunca en el caso de Alice. Esto había hecho que los cuatro estuviesen en su casa volviéndose medio locos de preocupación pese a que Carlisle le había asegurado reiteradas veces que Edward estaba bien y que Alice lo veía repuesto y en su casa muy pronto. Esme se había quedado cuidándolo durante la noche, despertándolo cada pocas horas y haciéndole compañía cuando yo tuve que volver a casa después de pasar la mayor parte del día con él.

Oficialmente, Emmett había regresado a casa por unos días hasta estar seguro que su hermano menor estuviese bien. En realidad, Emmett se había pasado la noche leyendo artículos de internet sobre contusiones cerebrales, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para preservar a Edward de todo tipo de peligros y daños. La intención era buena, pero su obsesión por prevenir hasta lo improbable lo estaba haciendo irritante.

-No vas a llevarme en brazos -se negó Edward, colérico-. Quiero salvar la poca dignidad que aún me queda. Todos los médicos, inclusive Carlisle, están de acuerdo que debo hacer reposo, pero no necesito guardar cama, y ciertamente puedo caminar.

-Podrías caerte -insistió Emmett, impertérrito-. Y un segundo golpe podría desencadenar una hemorragia cerebral, esquizofrenia o epilepsia.

-No voy a caerme, y nada garantiza que un segundo golpe me haga desarrollar nada de eso -siseó Edward-. Hay una posibilidad en millones de que me pase eso.

-Tampoco parecía probable que te convirtieras en lo que eres -le recordó Emmett con un elocuente gesto que abarcaba a Edward de pies a cabeza-. Ni que tuvieses un accidente de auto. Estoy decidido a no dejarte correr más riesgos. Cállate y sube.

Edward me dirigió una mirada implorante. Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba divirtiéndome mucho viendo a los dos hermanos discutir.

-Negociemos -propuse yo-. Si Edward accede a dejarse llevar hasta el auto en la silla… -Edward murmuró "¡traidora!" en voz baja, mientras Emmett sonreía- …en la silla de ruedas, no en brazos, entonces salimos del hospital por una de las puertas laterales, donde nadie va a vernos.

Edward no parecía conforme. Emmett estaba claramente insatisfecho.

-Por la puerta principal es más directo, y hay una rampa -protestó Emmett.

-¿Vas a cansarte de empujar la silla? -le pregunté retóricamente-. Y también hay rampas en las otras salidas, sólo que son un poco más angostas. Claro que si no estás de acuerdo, Edward podría caminar hasta el auto…

A regañadientes, Emmett accedió. Edward dio un bufido de irritación y asintió con la cabeza.

Salí de la habitación para que Emmett le ayudara a Edward a vestirse. El alta médico ya estaba firmado, teníamos un margen de una hora de tiempo para desocupar la habitación. Debería ser suficiente para que Edward se vistiera y fuese hacia el auto, pero al ritmo que íbamos, con Emmett obsesionado por evitar que Edward se vistiera solo, era posible que nos retrasáramos.

Vi a Esme venir por el pasillo y sonreí. La vampiresa más maternal que yo había conocido estaba sobrellevando el susto del accidente y los nervios por la herida, aunque leve, de su retoño mucho mejor que otros miembros de la familia.

-¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo? -preguntó Esme, un poco preocupada.

-Emmett está ayudándole a Edward a vestirse -me encogí de hombros.

Las dos podíamos escuchar las protestas de Edward sobre que era capaz de abotonarse la camisa solo y las réplicas de Emmett, diciéndole que los humanos eran incapaces de atinarle el botón correcto al ojal así su vida dependiese de ello.

Esme dio un gran y teatral suspiro.

-Permíteme, querida. Tengo que recordarle a mis niños que se comporten como los jóvenes adultos que se supone que son -me sonrió levemente antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

No repetiré, por discreción, las cosas que Mamá Esme le dijo a sus 'niños'. Basta decir que al cabo de cinco minutos un Edward completamente vestido, con todos los botones en los ojales correctos, salió de la habitación sentado en una silla de ruedas empujada por un Emmett serio y de apariencia algo amonestada. Esme abría la marcha y yo la cerraba cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital, donde Carlisle nos esperaba en el Mercedes.

Tras ubicarnos adentro del automóvil y después de que Esme devolviera la silla de ruedas, por fin emprendimos en viaje de regreso a casa de los Cullen. Yo tenía que ir a la escuela ese día, pese a que tenía número negativos de ganas de ir y que difícilmente me podría concentrar en nada hoy. Por no mencionar que tendría que recuperar el día de trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, a la que había faltado el día anterior sin siquiera avisarles. Honestamente, yo había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza la tarde anterior que comida deshidratada y botas de montañismo, pero correspondía que me disculpara con Karen por el faltazo.

Edward obtuvo el reluctante permiso de Emmett y la tranquila aceptación de Carlisle para entrar caminando a la casa. Carlisle consiguió convencer a su hijo mayor diciéndole que tenía que evaluar si había daños motrices a partir del modo en que caminaba Edward, lo que garantizó que mi novio tuviese permiso para caminar y hasta subir las escaleras por su cuenta, aunque con Emmett respirándole en la nuca todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio, una vez que él y yo estuvimos adentro, Edward azotó la puerta en las narices de Emmett. A través de la madera, pude escuchar la conversación:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? A mí me pareció que cojeaba. ¿Verdad que cojeaba? ¿Es grave? ¿Qué significa que cojee tanto? -preguntó Emmett, alborotado como gallina culeca.

-No estaba cojeando, Emmett -explicó Carlisle con paciencia-. Edward camina igual que siempre, no hay daños motrices, y no hay razón para preocuparse. Por favor, dejalo vivir; lo único que necesita ahora es paz y descanso.

Edward, mientras tanto, había tomado el pijama que había bajo la almohada y estaba mirando hacia la puerta con indecisión. Tenía que salir y enfrentarse a Emmett si quería llegar al baño para cambiarse, pero estaba claro que no tenía la menor de las ganas de ver a quien hasta entonces había sido su hermano favorito.

Sonriendo, me giré para quedar de cara a la pared y me tapé ostensible y teatralmente los ojos con las manos. Nadie como mi virtuoso Edward para ponerse incómodo por estar en ropa interior delante de su novia.

-Prometo no mirar -le aseguré-. Emmett todavía está en la puerta.

Escuché los roces de tela con tela mientras él se cambiaba velozmente. Estuve muy, muy tentada de espiar, pero no quise romper mi promesa.

-Terminé -anunció Edward al cabo de un minuto.

Me giré de nuevo y quité las manos de delante mis ojos para descubrirlo en su cama, ya vestido con el pijama, sentado y tapado hasta la cintura con las mantas. Pese a que no era necesario que él guardara cama, Esme había exigido que él descansara al menos el primer día.

-Me tengo que ir a clases -suspiré sentándome en el borde de la cama y acariciando el lado herido de su cara con suavidad-. Y trabajo esta tarde.

-¿No trabajabas los lunes, miércoles y viernes? Hoy es jueves -me recordó Edward, confundido.

-Sí, pero falté ayer. Tengo que al menos ofrecerle a Karen Newton recuperar el día -expliqué.

Él hizo una mueca mientras yo lo estudiaba con atención. Tal como yo sabía que cabía esperar, su cara tenía peor aspecto hoy que el día del accidente. La hinchazón había alcanzado su grado máximo, con la piel de color morado y violáceo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba entrecerrado y le costaba un poco masticar. La herida impactaba visualmente, sobre todo en el rostro de alguien a quien yo jamás había visto magullado, pero yo sabía que esto era lo peor que llegaría a estar, y que a partir de ahora el tremendo moretón empezaría a curarse. Sólo había que tener paciencia.

-¿Y si le pides el día? -sugirió Edward-. Que te lo descuente del sueldo. No es como si la miseria que te pagan esos explotadores vaya a alcanzar para nada. Deberían pagarte al menos el doble por tu trabajo.

Me armé de paciencia, tratando de recordarme que Edward ya estaba bastante estresado como para agregarle una discusión conmigo al cóctel.

-Aún tengo que ir a la escuela -me puse de pie-. Intenta dormir, esas camas del hospital no son la mar de cómodas. Así el tiempo se te pasará más rápido; cuando te quieras acordar, ya estaré de regreso. Ni te vas a dar cuenta de que me fui.

Edward no parecía nada convencido, pero le di un veloz beso en los labios que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para silenciar sus protestas.

-Hasta luego.

-…adiós… -me respondió, todavía un tanto deslumbrado.

En eso, sonó su teléfono. Él atendió con un suspiro de resignación.

-Hola, Alice.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward, lo lamento tanto, intenté llamarte, pero no me atendías, y Jasper que había salido a cazar con Emmett, y vi que si me acercaba sólo acabaría atacándote, pero yo quería ayudarte, te juro que intenté todo lo posible…! -la voz aguda de Alice sonaba completamente histérica.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Pero si insistes, hay un buen modo en el que puedes compensármelo… -empezó Edward.

-¿Qué…? Oh… -Alice debía haber visto lo que Edward estaba por pedirle-. Quisiera ayudarte, pero Carlisle está decidido a que no vuelvas a conducir en por lo menos un mes -explicó ella en tono de disculpa-. Ni siquiera yo voy a poder convencerlo.

Me despedí con la mano y salí de la habitación, con el suspiro de frustración de Edward acompañándome en mi camino.

.

Tal como cabía esperar, el gran tema de cuchicheos del día escolar fue el accidente de Edward. El que yo estuviese en clases, tranquila y calmada, y no a su lado sosteniendo su mano, al menos echó por tierra la versión de que él estaba en coma y con diagnóstico de muerte cerebral, pero que sus padres se negaban a donar sus órganos.

Jessica, por una vez, estaba comportándose muy razonablemente. Quizás había aprendido algo de la experiencia de Lauren con el cuento del Spattergroit, o quizás porque había visto personalmente a Edward siendo metido en la ambulancia y podía dar fe de que no había vísceras colgando del espejo retrovisor, pero en lugar de freírme a preguntas sobre cómo y dónde estaba Edward, sólo me había preguntado en un tono que recordaba más al de Ángela que al suyo propio si Edward estaba bien. Me alegró poder decirle que el lunes él estaría de regreso en clases.

Algunas otras personas también se acercaron con saludos, deseos de pronta mejoría y algunas preguntas que al menos intentaban ser discretas. Por ejemplo, la profesora Buchwurm, que como no vivía en Forks no estaba exactamente al tanto de qué había pasado y preguntó a la clase si alguien sabía por qué Edward ya había faltado dos días seguidos. Todos los que no estaban distraídos con su vestimenta me miraron a mí, a la espera de una respuesta.

La profesora Buchwurm no había tenido mejor idea que aparecer a dar clases con un mini vestido de satén rosado brillante, con un gran escote, ajustadas mangas largas y falda muy corta y con mucho vuelo, combinado con unas medias a rayas finas grises y negras que le llegaban hasta mitad del muslo. Para completar, unas botas que parecían de montañismo, o al menos eran bastante parecidas a las que vendían los Newton, excepto por el detalle que éstas eran de un color rosado aún más intenso que el vestido y cubiertas de brillitos. Era el tipo de botas que yo imaginaba que vestiría la muñeca Barbie si algún día se lanzaba el modelo "Barbie va de campamento". Completaban su atuendo unos aros plateados en forma de corazón y un collar de cuentas plateadas con un colgante en forma de corazón rosado, a juego con el vestido.

-Edward tuvo un accidente de auto ayer cuando venía a la escuela -expliqué, tratando de hablarle a la cara y no a la ola de rosado que la envolvía-. No fue grave, pero tiene un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y tiene que hacer reposo. Volverá a clases el lunes.

-Menos mal que no es nada grave -murmuró la profesora, que parecía impactada por la noticia-. Dile por favor que no se preocupe por la tarea, podemos reprogramar fechas de entrega si se trata de una cuestión de salud.

.

El día de clases transcurrió, aparte de los cuchicheos, con su tranquilidad habitual. Llovía, para variar, cuando al finalizar las clases fui hasta la tienda de los Newton.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Escuché del accidente, ¿cómo está Edward? -preguntó Karen Newton en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la tienda.

Edward siempre saludaba respetuosamente a Karen cuando me llevaba e iba a buscarme al trabajo, y la familia Cullen toda era buen cliente de la tienda… sin mencionar que los datos de primera mano para los chismes siempre tienen un saborcillo especial.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias -respondí, sacándome el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero. Escuché detrás de unas estanterías a Mike deteniéndose, parando la oreja. Parecía que tenía curiosidad, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar-. Edward también está bien. Fue más susto que otra cosa.

-Escuché que tiene un golpe en la cabeza… -Karen dejó la frase intencionalmente abierta.

-Tiene un moretón -asentí-. Eso es todo. Ni huesos rotos, ni heridas sangrantes, ni hemorragias internas. Su ángel de la guarda estuvo haciendo horas extra -sonreí, repitiendo un comentario de una de las enfermeras-. Ante todo, Karen, quisiera disculparme por haber faltado ayer sin previo aviso -dije en tono serio.

-Bella, por favor, es comprensible que prefirieras estar a su lado -sacudió la cabeza Karen-. Además, no es como si yo no sabía qué había pasado.

-Aún así… vine a disculparme, y a preguntarle cuándo puedo recuperar el día -expliqué-. Puede ser hoy, u otro día si le viene mejor.

Karen sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero últimamente estás haciendo el trabajo de cuatro o cinco personas -sonrió Karen con afecto-. Tu velocidad y prolijidad para ordenar y clasificar son sorprendentes, jamás te equivocas con las matemáticas y todos los clientes elogian lo simpática y eficiente que eres. Te mereces al menos un día libre. Ve a acompañar a tu amor, eso va a curarlo mucho más rápido. Y llevale mis saludos.

El principio de su discurso me había dado un buen susto. Yo sabía que no estaba siendo quizás todo lo cuidadosa que debería para disimular lo que yo era ahora, pero es que mis nuevas habilidades eran tan geniales que no podía resistirme de usarlas todo el tiempo. El final, en cambio, me hubiese hecho sonrojar de haber podido.

-Muchas gracias -murmuré con mi más enorme sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar demasiados dientes, eso solía poner nerviosos a los humanos-. Y serán dados. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós -se despidió Karen con una ancha sonrisa, mientras yo poco menos corría a la Chevy.

Vi a Karen saludar con la mano mientras me iba, y a Mike suspirar con desaliento mientras barría uno de los pasillos entre las estanterías. Ni siquiera les presté atención. Todos mis pensamientos estaban puestos en Edward.

.

El fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos. Cuidé a Edward, tratando de no ahogarlo con mis atenciones. Recordando lo enfermizo que solía ser para mí que los demás hicieran las cosas que yo podía hacer sola, traté de darle todo el espacio posible y ser paciente con su velocidad humana, todo eso sin dejar de vigilarlo estrechamente para que no se lastimara.

De todos modos, mi principal tarea no fue tanto asistir a Edward, que no estaba físicamente imposibilitado de hacer nada, sino mantener a raya a Esme con sus cerros de comida, Emmett con sus preocupaciones médicas de manual, Alice con sus montañas de ropa, Carlisle y su instinto de controlar cada latido de Edward, Jasper y su preocupación por la preocupación de los demás, Rosalie que rondaba silenciosamente como queriendo ayudar y sin saber cómo, y Tanya que daba la impresión todo el tiempo de querer hablarle a Edward pero sin atreverse a finalmente abrir la boca.

Lo más tragicómico ocurrió el sábado, cuando Renée llamó por teléfono, preocupada por lo que yo le había escrito vía correo electrónico sobre el accidente de Edward. Pese a que le había dejado en claro que no había de qué preocuparse, ella había visto en la lectura de las hojas de té que una desgracia le ocurriría a un ser querido y tenía miedo que lo de Edward fuese algo grave. Así fue como me entré que estaba estudiando adivinación.

Aunque me enterneció que ella considerara a Edward un ser querido y se preocupara por su salud, no malgasté mi tiempo recordándole que las hojas de té de Phoenix difícilmente podrían conocer el estado de salud de un habitante de Forks. Le repetí que Edward estaba bien, sólo un poco adolorido, y preferí distraerla con la historia sobre Samantha Wesley, la mujer que conducía el automóvil azul al que Edward había esquivado por muy poco antes de patinar sobre el hielo el día del accidente. Samantha había estado intentando llevar a su hija lo más rápido posible al hospital porque la niña había vomitado, y entre el vómito había algo que según la aterrada madre se parecía mucho a sangre. Resultó que Violet, la hija, no estaba enferma ni herida ni había sufrido daño alguno… sólo había comido medio crayón rojo la noche anterior.

-Una tía le regaló a Violet una caja de crayones perfumados, y a Violet le gustó tanto el rojo, perfumado a cereza, que lo mordisqueó y tragó -expliqué, narrando lo que la misma Samantha había descubierto al volver a casa-. Los crayones no son tóxicos, pero medio crayón por lo visto si fue demasiado para el estómago infantil. Después aparecieron noticias similares, y se supo que la fábrica había tenido que cambiar el olor "marrón chocolate" por "marrón tierra", por la cantidad de quejas de padres cuyos hijos se comían los crayones. Deben tener contratados muy buenos perfumistas.

Edward estaba recuperándose sin problemas. La hinchazón disminuía a cada momento. Yo podía ver los cambios, lentos pero constantes, del moretón desinflamándose y decolorándose. Él no veía los cambios tan nítidamente como yo y se quejaba que estaba siempre igual. El dolor de cabeza era menos frecuente y no tan fuerte, pero aún lo molestaba de vez en cuando. De acuerdo a Carlisle, eso era normal, "un cerebro golpeado no va a permitirte olvidarlo con facilidad".

El domingo a la noche, Edward empezó a quejarse de un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que antes. Por supuesto, Carlisle estuvo inmediatamente ahí, y tras una exhaustiva revisión, nos pidió a todos que lo dejáramos a solas con Edward.

-_A solas_ -recalcó-. ¿Podrían ir a ver a Alice, por favor?

Alice estuvo más que feliz de tenernos a Rosalie, Tanya, Emmett, Esme y a mí de visita por un rato. Su casa había sido ampliada y remodelada, y consistía en un 90% de armarios, roperos, cómodas y percheros rebosantes de todo tipo de ropa. Un 3% era el dormitorio que compartía con Jasper, y el 7% restante era espacio de uso exclusivo de Jasper, libre de prendas de vestir, revistas de moda, paletas de colores, muestrarios de telas, figurines y diseños.

Cada cual es feliz a su manera, ¿no?

Pasó cerca de media hora antes de que Carlisle se acercara también a la Mansión de la Ropa… eh, la casa de Alice y Jasper.

-¡Edward está bien! Edward está bien -se atajó Carlisle ni bien entró-. Denle un poco de tiempo y espacio, y ya podremos volver.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué era ese dolor de cabeza? -preguntó Esme, ansiosa-. ¿Debería quedarse en casa mañana…?

-No, todo lo contrario, Edward _debe_ ir a la escuela mañana -determinó Carlisle-. Él no está físicamente enfermo ni herido. Todo lo que tiene son nervios, y algo de miedo, de enfrentarse a toda la escuela con parte de la cara morada y azul.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunté, confusa-. A Edward nunca le importó su apariencia. ¿Por qué empezó a hacerse mala sangre por eso ahora?

-Porque ahora es humano, y tiene la mente, la autoestima, la sensibilidad y la madurez de un humano de diecisiete años. Aunque él mismo no lo reconozca, toda la situación fue muy estresante para él -explicó Carlisle-. Edward no había sentido dolor físico en casi un siglo, no está habituado a estar en una posición vulnerable y a depender de otros... sin mencionar que la última vez que estuvo en un hospital como paciente, fue cuando su madre murió y él perdió su humanidad. No sé cuán consciente es él de eso, pero creo que su psique lo recuerda bien, y esa es una de la razones por las que estaba tan agresivo y deseando irse lo antes posible.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo no me había puesto a considerar cómo se sentiría Edward estado en el hospital porque la última vez que estuvimos juntos en uno, en Phoenix, cuando fue lo de James, él no había tenido problema alguno… o al menos yo no lo había notado… ¿Edward había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos por temor a herir los míos? Por otra parte, en esa ocasión yo había sido la hospitalizada, no él. Y sabiendo que Edward tenía dos licenciaturas en medicina, asumí que un hospital sería un ambiente en el que se movería con alguna comodidad… pero si eran estudios teóricos…

-Cada vez que alguien quiere decirle algo a Edward con respecto a su herida y a lo que puede o no puede hacer, él trae a colación sus dos licenciaturas en medicina -empecé, mirando a Carlisle-. Pero, si él estudió siendo vampiro, ¿puede su mente humana lidiar con todo ese conocimiento? ¿Con todos los recuerdos?

-Es una buena pregunta -musitó Carlisle, pensativo-. El cerebro humano es increíblemente capaz de absorber y almacenar información… pero los sentidos vampíricos son tanto más agudos, no sé cómo lidiaría una mente humana con recuerdos de vampiro. La memoria humana tiende a priorizar, abstraer, a volverse un poco borrosa con el tiempo, a retener algunos detalles y no otros; la mente de un vampiro, al no tener necesidad de seleccionar, recuerda con completa precisión. Ésa es nuestra bendición… y nuestra maldición -murmuró Carlisle, mirando a lo lejos.

»Ese tipo de recuerdos, demasiado nítidos para el cerebro en que están alojados, en la mente de un joven humano… considerando lo que Edward hizo durante sus noventa años de inmortal, principalmente durante los años que vivió por su cuenta… y cómo se siente al respecto… Me sorprende que no tenga pesadillas con más frecuencia, y aunque me alegro que no sea el caso, me preocupa un poco cómo está lidiando él con el cambio -admitió Carlisle, inseguro-. Quizás este accidente le abrió los ojos sobre una serie de cuestiones que estaba negándose a ver o que quizás sólo no había considerado, como su propia fragilidad, el temor a la muerte, cuánto depende él en realidad de otros… Todo eso está causándole angustia, miedo, preocupación. Y como Edward no parece tener una vía de escape para sus emociones y sentimientos, está somatizándolos, manifestándolos físicamente, en este caso, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

»Le di un placebo y le propuse que habláramos hasta que el medicamento, que no era un medicamento sino una bolita de almidón pintado, hiciera efecto. Conversamos sobre el accidente, la escuela, su prohibición de conducir y la negativa de Bella de manejar el Volvo… -Carlisle sonrió con aprobación y yo sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo también.

Edward prácticamente me había advertido el mismo jueves que regresó a su casa que no pensaba viajar conmigo si no era en el Volvo en lugar de mi Chevy. Cuando yo no cedí y le dije que Esme sin duda no tenía problema en llevarlo a clases en el Volvo, fue que Edward se ofreció a regalarme un automóvil. Cuando yo me rehusé indignada, me ofreció alquilar uno, sólo por un tiempo, para que yo lo usara mientras él no podía conducir. Cuando eso tampoco fue una opción, insistió en que yo podía elegir alguno de los automóviles de lujo que tenía en el garage y conducirlo. Cuando ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ir hasta el garage, él finalmente cedió a regañadientes. El lunes iríamos a clases en la Chevy.

-Al cabo de un rato, el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado. Edward cree que fue el calmante que hizo efecto, pero estoy seguro que lo que él necesita es una forma de liberar tensiones y de relajarse -explicó Carlisle-. Ya no toca el piano como solía hacer antes, para distenderse… quizás necesite otra forma de 'cable a tierra'.

-Es su turno de vivir experiencias humanas -dije sin pensarlo. Cuando los demás me miraron interrogativamente, intenté explicarme-. Edward siempre estaba diciéndome que yo tenía que vivir mis experiencias humanas, como el baile de fin de curso y cosas por el estilo… tal vez ahora él debe vivir sus experiencias humanas… Él es humano, y a la vez no lo es. Fue vampiro durante tanto tiempo que ya no saber cómo es ser humano, tiene padres vampiros, hermanos vampiros, novia vampiro… tiene que pasar más tiempo con otros humanos. Me parece -enmendé con rapidez, preocupada de haber ofendido a alguien.

-Es verdad -musitó Esme-. Tiene que vivir más como humano.

-Hey, ¿qué hay de malo con nosotros? -protestó Emmett-. Edward puede ser humano con nosotros alrededor.

-Creo que lo que Bella sugería no era que Edward se fuese de nuestro lado, sino que pasara tiempo con otros humanos además de con nosotros -intentó explicar Carlisle-, con lo que tiene razón. Por mucho que pretendamos, no somos humanos, no pensamos y no sentimos igual, no tenemos las mismas necesidades ni reacciones. Edward necesita ser más humano él mismo, y eso no lo puede aprender a nuestro lado.

-No entiendo -musitó Rosalie con voz débil-. Cuando Bella era humana, eso no suponía un problema… ¿es que hay algo mal con Edward?

-Era distinto con Bella. Ella había sido humana toda su vida, vivía con su padre humano y se relacionaba todo el tiempo con compañeros de curso humanos -señaló Jasper, pensativo-. Edward no tiene nada de eso en su vida.

-Porque no lo necesita. ¡Nos tiene a nosotros! -exclamó Emmett, convencido-. De todos modos, ¿de qué serviría? En unos años nos tendremos que mudar y él tendrá que dejar atrás todo eso de todos modos.

-Edward nos tiene a nosotros, pero nosotros no somos las únicas personas que él necesita -insistió Carlisle.

-Es cierto que nos tendremos que mudar en unos años, pero eso no impide que él pueda hacer amigos humanos ahora -señaló Esme-. Puede tener amigos durante lo que queda del último año de escuela secundaria, y luego puede hacer otros nuevos cuando vaya a la universidad, como la mayoría de los jóvenes humanos hacen.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para conseguirle un puñado de amigos humanos? -preguntó Tanya con curiosidad.

-Nosotros no podemos 'conseguirle' nada. Los amigos son algo que tendrá que hacer él solo -contestó Jasper, indeciso-. Con lo retraído y cerrado que es Edward, no va a ser fácil que se abra a tratar con otra gente.

-Quizás, si encontráramos una forma de acercarlo a gente que comparte sus intereses, eso haría que él interactuara con ellos -propuso Carlisle-. ¿Alguna idea?

-¡Podríamos hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a todas las personas de entre dieciséis y treinta años que vivan en los alrededores!

-Podríamos inscribir a Edward en un grupo de autoayuda para personas con secuelas de contusiones cerebrales.

-Edward podría tomar clases de música en alguna academia de Port Angels, eso le daría la oportunidad de hablar con gente con la que tiene algo en común, y de conocer a más personas que las que viven en Forks.

-Podría sumarse al equipo de béisbol de la escuela. Era buen jugador siendo vampiro, debe ser bueno en términos humanos…

-¿Podríamos poner un aviso en el diario?

-Podría tomar un trabajo, algo de medio tiempo que no complique sus estudios, pero le permita interactuar con gente. Y quizás conocer el valor del dinero para los que nacen menos afortunados.

Todos me miraron con extremo desconcierto por mi propuesta. Como si mi idea fuese absolutamente descabellada, y algo que no se les hubiese ocurrido ni en mil años.

-Hum… es una buena idea, Bella -dijo Esme, pensativa-. Es… inusual, pero ciertamente… interesante.

-¿No podemos hacer una fiesta? -preguntó Alice haciendo pucheros.

Nadie le contestó.

-Un trabajo… -Carlisle parecía muy concentrado-. Quizás un trabajo en el hospital… no sería pago, sino un voluntariado. Pero luciría muy bien las aplicaciones para las universidades.

-Estará bien que trabaje en un hospital -asintió Emmet, conforme-. Si la contusión le causa problemas, podrán atenderlo enseguida. Pero además le haría bien ir al grupo de autoayuda.

-¿O quizás él pueda enseñar música? -sugirió Esme-. Me gusta la idea de Jasper sobre la música. Dar clases particulares a varias personas lo hará interactuar con un número más limitado de gente, pero él podrá elegir a quiénes les enseña… quizás sea mejor que empiece con unas pocas personas a la vez.

-Me gusta la idea del béisbol -sonreí hacia Rosalie, que parecía tímida de haber sugerido algo así-. Aparte del trabajo, Edward podría jugar de todos modos. Pero, eh, ¿quizás deberíamos consultarlo con él antes de tomar decisiones? -sugerí en general.

-Desde luego -asintió Carlisle-. En el caso de un adolescente promedio, yo hubiese sugerido que Edward viese a un psicólogo, pero en este caso especial, eso no es posible. Pensé en que sería una buena idea preguntarles qué piensan que puede ayudarle.

-Por supuesto, querido -sonrió Esme-. Todos estamos haciendo todo lo posible por hacer sentir bien a Edward.

-Pero me parece importante que Edward decida qué prefiere hacer -dije, tratando de no sonar muy mandona, pero queriendo recordarles que las mejores intenciones podían tener los más catastróficos resultados si se pasaba por encima de las decisiones de la gente-. Quizás él prefiera fundar un club de ajedrez en la escuela, o formar una banda de música, o crear un grupo de teatro, o alguna otra cosa… debe ser su decisión.

-Siempre puede publicar en el diario qué es lo que quiere hacer -sonrió Tanya, volviendo a su propuesta.


	18. Cuéntale a la tía Tanya

**No soy Meyer, estos personajes no me pertencen, por mucho que yo quisiera... en fin... **

**Fe de erratas: en el capítulo anterior, Bella dice respecto a su madre leyendo la suerte que no había forma que la hojas de té de Phoenix supieran qué iba a pasarle a un habitante de Forks. ¡Error! Renée ya vive en Jacksonville en ese momento de la historia. Muchas gracias a Casiopea Tortuga por hacérmelo ver. **

**Con ustedes, ahora sí, el capítulo:  
**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Cuéntale a la tía Tanya**

**.**

El lunes fue un mal día. Yo estaba acostumbrado a que la gente murmurara a mis espaldas, que cuchichearan y que me señalaran con disimulo. Pero también estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran con admiración en el caso de las chicas y envidia en el de los chicos.

No estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran con lástima en el mejor de los casos y curiosidad morbosa en el peor. Y descubrí ese lunes que no me gustaba para nada que me miraran así.

Bella se mantuvo fielmente a mi lado todo el día, tomando mi mano y acariciando mis nudillos cuando mis puños se volvían demasiado apretados. Nos hizo sentarnos con Ben y Ángela en el almuerzo; los dos se cuidaron mucho de mencionar cualquier cosa relativa al accidente o al moretón que me adornaba la cara.

Cuando por fin salimos de ese purgatorio llamado escuela, Bella me dio un suave, cuidadoso y largo beso que hizo que todo mi mundo estuviese en orden. Por lo menos, hasta que me recordó que me llevaría a casa antes de ir a su lugar de trabajo en la tienda de los Newton.

—Estoy seguro que ese lugar incurre en al menos cinco reglas de seguridad laboral —le hice ver mientras salíamos del estacionamiento escolar—. Dime, ¿las puertas se abren hacia afuera? ¿Hay una salida de emergencia? Y suponiendo que la haya, ¿está debidamente señalizada? ¿Tienen un plan de evacuación, y lo ensayaron alguna vez? ¿Hay extintores de llamas? ¿Los recargan regularmente, o están vencidos?

— ¿Por qué te preocupa siquiera algo de todo eso? —preguntó Bella mirando estrictamente al frente, con más de una nota de irritación en su voz—. Si hubiese un incendio, un terremoto o cualquier otro desastre natural, yo sería lo suficientemente hábil, fuerte y veloz como para escapar ilesa, y probablemente hasta llevarme a Mike en brazos.

Gruñí ferozmente ante la idea de Bella llevando a Mike Newton en brazos. Mejor dicho, ante la idea de Bella llevando a cualquier ser masculino en brazos, con la posible excepción de Charlie.

—Si tienes energías para preocuparte por eso, es que dispones de demasiado tiempo libre —dictaminó Bella críticamente—. Quizás también necesitas un trabajo.

— ¿Un trabajo? ¿Yo? —repetí. Era la idea más extraña que podía ocurrírseme.

— ¿Por qué no? Te permitiría hacer algo útil con tu tiempo libre, impediría que Emmett te estuviese encima todo el tiempo… —sugirió Bella con voz tentadora.

—Bella, amor, ¿tienes la menor idea de la cantidad de dinero que tengo? No toda mi familia, sólo yo —le pregunté, tratando de que comprendiera. Esta maravillosa chica por lo visto no tenía la menor idea.

—No se trata de cuánto tienes —suspiró ella, como armándose de paciencia—. Se trata de hacer algo útil por la sociedad. Estuve observando que cuando un vampiro tiene demasiado tiempo libre suele deprimirse… o volverse insoportable.

— ¿Lo dices por Emmett? —sonreí irónicamente. Estaba bastante claro a quién se refería Bella cuando hablaba de "insoportable".

—Y por Rosalie —asintió ella—. Entiendo que los dos están supuestamente en la universidad, pero en verdad creo que pasarse el día encerrados en casa es lo peor que pueden hacer. Tienen demasiado tiempo libre para sobre pensar las cosas.

Hice una mueca, incapaz de rebatirle el punto. Emmett estaba preocupándose todo el tiempo por todo tipo de nimiedades, mientras que Rosalie rondaba como un fantasma tristón por la casa. Jasper, comprensiblemente, los evitaba a ambos en medida de lo posible.

—Pero yo no soy un vampiro —observé.

—No. Eres un joven humano muy inteligente que necesita desafíos, necesita poner su inteligencia a trabajar —repuso ella en tono conversacional.

— ¿Debería ponerme a resolver crucigramas? —sugerí en un tono no exento de sarcasmo.

—Es una opción, por supuesto —respondió Bella, indiferente—. Renée ya pasó por su etapa de obsesión con los crucigramas, puedo pasarte unos cuantos de los que ella no pudo resolver. Si consigues averiguar qué es "se trasladan de aquí para allá", tres letras, te declararé Maestro de los Crucigramas —añadió en un tono tan sarcástico como el mío.

Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla. Caía aguanieve, una vez más, mientras avanzábamos por el camino que llevaba hasta casa.

—Al menos considéralo —mencionó Bella mientras detenía su Chevy frente a la puerta de casa—. Si lo que te parece absurdo es que teniendo una colección de automóviles deportivos tomes un trabajo de medio tiempo, podrías hacer un voluntariado. Estoy segura que en Port Angels o Tacoma debe haber un geriátrico al que ir a leerles a los ancianos, o un refugio para indigentes al que ir a ayudar a cocinar y servir la comida. En cuanto tengas tu automóvil de vuelta, será como dar un paseo.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —pregunté, dudando.

—Considéralo —me ordenó ella, seria—. Necesitas con qué entretenerte. La escuela no te es desafío suficiente, te estás aburriendo, y cuando te aburres, empiezas a hacer tonterías.

Hice un gesto poco comprometedor y me incliné para recibir mi beso de despedida. Bella me dio un beso muy pequeñito, señal que estaba apurada… o un poco irritada conmigo.

—Hasta luego. ¿Vienes esta noche? —le pregunté, tratando de no sonar implorante.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella, sonriendo—. Hasta esta noche, Edward.

Bajé del vehículo y cerré la puerta. Corrí a ponerme a resguardo del aguanieve en el porche, y desde allí la saludé agitando la mano. Bella saludó con la mano antes de emprender nuevamente la marcha. Cuando la Chevy se perdió de vista, entré a casa.

— ¡Aquí estás! ¿Cómo fue tu día de clases? —preguntó Esme, afectuosa.

—Los he tenido peores —me encogí de hombros, colgando mi abrigo en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

Me giré para encontrarme a Esme sosteniendo una gran bandeja de galletitas de jengibre que parecían recién horneadas y un vaso de leche chocolatada humeante.

—Mamá, me estás malcriando demasiado —sacudí la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Nada es demasiado para mi humano favorito —respondió ella con una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Quieres comer en tu habitación?

—En la cocina está bien… así podemos conversar —sugerí, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Esme se volviese positivamente radiante.

Algo de lo que Bella había dicho debió haberse quedado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, porque en lugar de considerar como algo natural lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, empecé a preguntarme cuántas personas más tenían una madre que los esperaba en la puerta con la merienda servida.

Mientras comía la merienda gourmet hecha exclusivamente para mí, me pregunté cuántas personas no tenían qué comer, ni alguien que les prestara un oído atento para oír sus problemas, sin duda bastante más complicados que mi moretón.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, se me ocurrió preguntarme cuántas personas tendrían una habitación calefaccionada especialmente para ellas. Cuando me senté a hacer la tarea, mi pregunta fue cuántos tendrían su propio escritorio de roble pulido o su propia computadora de última tecnología para escribir un ensayo escolar.

Falto de inspiración para escribir, eché un vistazo por la habitación, y me cuestioné cuántos de mis compañeros de curso llegaban a su casa para encontrar su cama tendida, su ropa lavada y planchada (en mi caso, ropa nueva colgando de las perchas), los zapatos lustrados, y la habitación escrupulosamente ordenada.

Bella sin duda no tenía mucho de eso. Ella solía ser la que cocinaba en su casa, además de encargarse de la ropa, y de buena parte de la limpieza de la casa. Por conversaciones entreoídas y pensamientos escuchados mientras todavía podía oír mentes, yo sabía que otros de mis compañeros no estaban en condiciones tanto mejores. Ángela era responsable de planchar la ropa en su casa, su mamá sufría de várices y no podía estar de pie mucho tiempo sin que se le hincharan dolorosamente las piernas. Ben tenía que sacar la basura y cortar el pasto una vez cada dos semanas. Mike ayudaba en la tienda de sus padres, y no recibía un centavo por eso: todo iba a su fondo para la universidad. Todos ellos eran responsables de mantener sus dormitorios limpios y ordenados.

Y pensar que yo había estado quejándome por no tener mi propio auto por un mes…

En medio de mi ensimismamiento auto–reprochador, alguien golpeó con suavidad la puerta.

—Pase —murmuré, distraído.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando, tímidamente, fue Tanya quien transpuso la puerta.

— ¿Estás… ocupado? —preguntó indecisamente, sin mirarme directamente.

—En realidad, no —respondí, sin salir de mi asombro por partida doble. Tanya no me había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de visita—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Eh, pasa, por favor, ¿quieres sentarte? —le ofrecí, recordando mis modales.

—Gracias —respondió ella, entrando y sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella evitaba mirarme directamente; yo no podía desviar la mirada de ella, necesitaba verla para convencerme que esto estaba pasando realmente.

—Alice dice que habrá sol en dos días —soltó Tanya, nerviosa.

Miré por la ventana con escepticismo. Aunque el aguanieve no caía de momento, el cielo todavía estaba completamente nublado. No parecía que fuese a haber sol en ningún futuro cercano.

—Ella… dice que alguien tiene que ir a la tienda de los Newton a comprar comida deshidratada, un mapa topográfico y una brújula —farfulló Tanya, observando las patas de mi escritorio con toda atención—. Y yo nos ofrecí voluntarios.

— ¿"Nos" ofreciste voluntarios? —repetí, incrédulo—. ¿A nosotros dos?

—Sí. Si no te molesta. Puedo ir sola, si prefieres. Bueno, en realidad no puedo, porque no sé dónde queda. Pero podría preguntarle. A alguien. Alguien que encuentre. De camino, quiero decir. Claro que no necesitaría preguntarle si estuvieses conmigo. Pero no tienes que venir. Era sólo si quieres. Pero veo que tienes tarea…

Yo jamás había oído a Tanya farfullar de semejante manera.

—La tarea puede esperar, no es para mañana —musité, sin salir de mi asombro—. ¿Vamos ahora?

—Sí, si quieres. Emmett nos presta su Jeep —medio sonrió Tanya, todavía evitando mirarme directamente—. Yo tengo que conducir.

Me aguanté un bufido de derrota. Sólo faltaban veintiséis días para que yo recuperara mi permiso… sólo veintiséis largos días… pero salir con Tanya a ir a ver a Bella era mejor que no salir en absoluto.

—Vamos —asentí, levantándome—. Eh, Tanya… ¿sabes conducir?

— ¿Te parece que Emm me hubiese prestado su bebé si yo no hubiese jurado devolvérselo intacto? —preguntó Tanya poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Claro que sé manejar. Es más, no quise decírtelo para no darte envidia, pero ¿a que no sabes qué me compré poco antes de venir para acá…?

—No tengo idea —admití mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

—Un Bugatti Veyron Super Sport —respondió ella con satisfacción.

Se me escapó un gemido de celos. Ese automóvil era un sueño: altísimas velocidades, diseño elegante, sofisticada presencia…

—Motor de 16 cilindros y 1200 CV a 6400 rpm, aceleración de 0 a 100 km/h en 2,64 segundos, velocidad máxima de 431 km/h… Todo eso por el módico precio de un millón trescientos mil euros, sin impuestos. Te dije que te daría envidia —señaló Tanya, sin poder evitar del todo la satisfacción maliciosa.

— ¿Cómo no lo trajiste? —me quejé, imaginando semejante maravilla sola en Alaska. Mi Aston Martin Vanquish era ostentoso, pero comparado con el Bugatti Veyron era un bebé de pecho.

—Kate quería hacer rabiar a un tipo de la rechazó porque creyó que ella iba tras su dinero —se encogió de hombros Tanya con una ancha sonrisa—. Nada como mostrarle que Kate no sólo no iba tras su dinero, sino que tiene mucho más que él.

.

—Buenas tardes… ¡Oh, pero qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó una por demás cordial Karen Newton cuando Tanya y yo entramos a la tienda.

—Buenas tardes, señora Newton. Estoy bien, gracias —le respondí—. Señora Newton, ella es Tanya, mi prima, que está de visita. Tanya, ella es la señora Newton, la dueña de esta tienda.

—Es un placer conocerte, querida —sonrió la señora Newton, sin poder evitar que los ojos le brillaran de curiosidad al ver a una familiar de los esquivos Cullen aparecer ante sus ojos.

—El placer es todo mío —sonrió Tanya de regreso, toda encanto—. Estamos aprovisionándonos para el próximo campamento, y según Edward, ése es el mejor lugar de toda la península Olympic para conseguir cosas para la vida al aire libre.

—Sólo dije la verdad —me encogí de hombros. Una mentira piadosa nunca dañó a nadie.

La señora Newton se sonrojó de satisfacción y me miró como si fuese su hijo predilecto. Desvié la mirada, incómodo. Yo nunca había dicho eso.

—Ay, pero qué encanto… Aunque creo que Edward olvidó mencionarte que somos la única tienda de artículos de camping de la zona —reconoció la señora Newton.

—Él habló maravillas de este lugar, en serio —se apresuró a asegurar Tanya—. Igual que todo el resto de la familia.

— ¿Y qué puedo conseguirles a mis clientes favoritos en este día? —preguntó la señora Newton, radiante.

—Necesitamos comida deshidratada, un mapa topográfico y… ¿qué era lo otro? —fingió hacer memoria Tanya, sin mirarme directamente.

—Una brújula —aporté.

— ¡Eso! Una brújula —repitió Tanya, satisfecha.

—A ver, esperen un momento… —Karen desapareció tras las estanterías por un momento, antes de volver cargada de cajitas que desparramó por el mostrador—. Brújulas, tenemos estos modelos. Ésta es de acero inoxidable, ésta tiene un termómetro incorporado, ésta incluye un reloj digital y es sumergible, éste es un modelo más sencillo y económico… Ésta además es luminosa, ésta incluye una navaja multiuso y ésta trae una linterna de regalo.

Yo me quedé mirando las brújulas con desconcierto. La última vez que yo había tenido necesidad de una, una brújula era simplemente una cajita en cuyo interior había una aguja imantada que señalaba el norte. Ni más ni menos. Ahora, con tantas luces, termómetros, relojes y navajas, yo no estaba seguro de si alguien era capaz de encontrar el norte aún con la brújula justo ante sus narices.

—Por otra parte, si les interesa algo más moderno, tenemos estos GPS de bolsillo —ofreció la señora Newton, mostrándonos algo que se parecía a los teléfonos de pantalla táctil—. La gente los está llevando mucho.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó Tanya, pensativa—. ¿Confiamos en nuestro sentido de la orientación o nos ponemos en manos de la tecnología?

—Creo que algo menos tecnológico será más seguro contra la lluvia y la nieve —opiné.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Bella? Si consigue convencer a su papá y él la deja ir de campamento con nosotros, es justo que tenga voz y voto en la elección del equipo —dijo Tanya en tono conversacional, inspeccionando las brújulas de cerca.

Traté de recomponer mi cara de sorpresa y confusión ante la mención de Bella y Charlie mezclados en los planes del hipotético campamento, pero algo se me debió escapar, porque Tanya se apresuró a seguir hablando:

—No te preocupes, ella va a convencerlo, estoy segura. Será genial, bueno, todo lo genial que se pueda, sin Alice, sin Esme, y sin Jazz, Emm y Rose… Está bien, no será gran cosa, sólo nosotros tres y Carlisle, pero al menos, vamos a tratar de hacerlo divertido —aseguró con una sonrisita, evitando mirarme a la cara.

La señora Newton, no lejos de ahí, no se perdía palabra de nuestra conversación, pese a que fingía desinterés.

—Disculpe, señora Newton, tengo entendido que Bella trabaja aquí… —dijo Tanya con la mezcla perfecta de educación y simpatía—. ¿Podría llamarla un momento, por favor?

—Por supuesto —sonrió la señora Newton, antes de salir casi corriendo a buscar a Bella.

—Tanya, ¿qué es todo esto? —musité en voz tan baja que yo mismo casi no me oí.

—Tenía curiosidad por ver el lugar en el que trabaja Bella —admitió Tanya en voz bajísima, jugueteando con las brújulas—. Y si quieres una explicación que le permita escabullirse a Bella el siguiente día soleado, será mejor ir preparando la historia.

Asentí al tiempo que la señora Newton regresaba seguida de Bella, que usaba el reglamentario y horrible chaleco color naranja brillante, que sólo a Bella podía quedarle bien. Detrás de ella iba Mike, con el mismo chaleco naranja.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tanya! Qué sorpresa, no me dijeron que vendrían —sonrió Bella en bienvenida.

—Fue una decisión repentina —admitió Tanya—. Quisimos venir a comprar las cosas para el campamento, y necesitamos tu opinión profesional. ¿Cuál de estas brújulas es la mejor?

—Ésta —determinó Bella sin dudar, eligiendo una—. Llevemos ésta. Las luces permiten ver con claridad incluso de noche, es resistente al agua y la marca es garantía de muy buena calidad. Es un poco más cara que las otras, pero vale la pena, con ésta sí que no vamos a perdernos.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Tanya.

—Lo que la experta diga —accedí, levantando las manos ante mí—. Pongo mi vida en sus manos.

Tanya y Bella sonrieron, Karen suspiró con un sonrisa romántica y Mike rodó los ojos. Gusano celoso.

—Nos quedan por elegir el mapa y la comida deshidratada —apuntó Tanya con entusiasmo.

Más que nada por irritar a Mike, me inmiscuí muchísimo en la conversación. Tanya eligió el mapa, con el asesoramiento de Bella y aportes míos. Para justificar la necesidad de un nuevo mapa y de la brújula inventé sobre la marcha divertidas anécdotas de Alice arrojando la otra brújula al río por accidente, al tiempo que guardaba una piedra en el bolsillo, y del mapa anterior, olvidado en el rocío y completamente borroneado por la humedad, en el que más tarde cada uno de nosotros leía un país distinto: mientras Rosalie decía que eso era la India, Jasper juraba que parecía Brasil y Esme opinaba que era España, mientras que a Emmett le recordaba a Australia y a mí me parecía que tenía la forma de Francia.

Acabé eligiendo yo toda la comida deshidratada, que por otro lado no tenía la menor intención de probar. Que el texto de los envases diga lo que quiera, a mí no van a convencerme que es posible reducir los fideos tallarines con salsa de carne al contenido de un sobre de plástico. Y menos aún van a convencerme que es posible sacar dos porciones de esa miseria que trae el sobre.

Otros clientes iban y venían mientras estábamos de compras, aunque era temporada baja y no había mucho movimiento. Una pareja de excursionistas neoyorkinos que estaban buscando "ponerse en contacto con la naturaleza" estuvo tan entusiasmada con el mapa y la brújula que habíamos elegido que se llevó otros iguales y hasta un par de bastones de senderismo que Bella les ofreció. Austin Marks vino a comprar carnadas para pesca por encargo de su tío, pero estuvo más tiempo comiéndose con los ojos a Tanya de lo que prestó atención a nada más. Ella lo ignoró cortésmente.

Finalmente, Bella metió en bolsas de papel nuestras compras y yo le di la tarjeta de crédito. No dejó de asombrarme la eficiencia con que completó el trámite, antes de devolverme la tarjeta con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por su compra, esperamos su visita nuevamente —se despidió ella, cordial.

Me despedí con una sonrisa que intentó no ser bobalicona, pero tratándose de Bella, lo más probable es que haya sido netamente estúpida. También me despedí de la señora Newton, con bastante más sobriedad.

—Eso fue divertido —sonrió Tanya, con la mirada fija en el camino, una vez que arrancó el Jeep—. Interactuar con humanos es la mar de entretenido. Me sorprende que no lo hagas todo el tiempo.

—No es tan divertido cuando también eres humano —murmuré.

—Hhhmmm… ¿algo que quieras contarle a la tía Tanya? —me preguntó con voz aguda y chillona.

No pude aguantarme, solté una fuerte carcajada.

—Eres demasiado joven para ser mi tía —sacudí la cabeza—. De todos modos, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés? Hace unos días fingías que yo no existía, y ahora me ofreces confesarte mis problemas… no es que no agradezco la oferta, pero me sorprende.

—El que haya tenido demasiado miedo no quiere decir que no haya querido hablarte —corrigió Tanya gentilmente—. Supongo que estaba intentando superarlo cuando fue tu accidente. Sé que en realidad no te pasó nada serio, pero eso me hizo pensar… que si te hubiese pasado algo grave… y yo nunca hubiese tenido oportunidad de decirte… era algo egoísta en realidad, se trataba de que yo no podría… decirte que, humano o vampiro o cualquier cosa, eres mi familia y te quiero… aunque me da terror lo que te pasó, te quiero más de lo que me da miedo esta situación.

—Gracias —musité, sonrojándome.

Bella era la única persona que había conseguido que yo me abriera y hablara de mis sentimientos; el resto del tiempo yo me sentía incómodo discutiendo con alguien más cómo me sentía. Pensándolo un poco, no estuve seguro de haberles dicho a Carlisle o a Esme alguna vez que los quería. Había compuesto una canción para Esme, estudiado medicina siguiendo el modelo de Carlisle y buscado la aprobación de ambos en cada acción desde que regresé de mi 'etapa rebelde', pero dicho las palabras "te quiero"…

—Yo… también te quiero —sonreí tentativamente—. Y también estoy aterrorizado por esto de ser humano de golpe y sin previo aviso.

—Te creo —suspiró ella—. Bueno, como sea, me alegro de habértelo dicho. De todos modos, lo más probable es que me vaya pronto.

— ¿Irte? ¿Por qué? —pregunté, sorprendido. Ahora que por fin estábamos haciendo las paces…

—Tu familia es genial y me gusta el lugar, pero sigo siendo visita —Tanya se encogió de hombros—. Las cosas se calmaron un poco en Alaska. Laurent lleva tiempo sin aparecer por casa, Irina está comportándose más como ella misma, extraño a Kate, Carmen y Eleazar… incluso a la caprichosa de Irina… además allí tengo un precioso Bugatti que quiere ser exhibido por Ancorage…

—Eres cruel, recordándole eso a alguien que no tiene permiso ni de manejar una bicicleta —me quejé, solo medio en broma.

Tanya rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Y la abstinencia me está volviendo loca! No había sido tan casta desde que usaba pañales —se quejó en broma—. En vista que el último Cullen soltero ahora también está caZado… tendré que mirar por otro lado. Estoy segura que en los alrededores del Parque Estatal Denali habrá unos cuantos turistas deseosos de acompañar a una chica solitaria. Ahora en serio, se acerca la Navidad, y quiero pasarla junto a ellos —añadió en tono más serio—. Sí, sé que falta poco más de un mes, pero… es tiempo de volver.

— ¿Es una decisión tomada? —pregunté, un poco entristecido.

—Sí —confirmó Tanya, que pese a todo lo anterior seguía sin mirarme directamente—. Me voy mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? —pregunté, sorprendido—. ¿Qué apuro hay?

—Ninguno, pero cuando tomo una decisión, prefiero no postergar las cosas más de lo necesario.

—Voy a extrañarte —murmuré, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Ay, lo dice con sonrojo y todo… —Tanya rió en voz baja—. Yo también voy a extrañarte… de un modo completamente platónico, desde luego. No soy tan estúpida como para desatar las iras de Bella.

—Bella es una persona muy pacífica —la defendí, sorprendido por el comentario de Tanya.

—Siempre que no ataques a sus seres queridos —asintió Tanya—. Estoy segura que si alguien te tocara sólo un pelo de la cabeza, ella lo destrozaría sin dudarlo un momento. Y me parece bien, porque estoy segura de que harías lo mismo si ella fuese el ser humano de la pareja.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso era la pura verdad.

— ¡Llegamos! —exclamó Tanya, estacionando el Jeep en su lugar dentro del edificio que habíamos remodelado para convertirlo en una especie de garaje gigante—. Al final, no me contaste por qué no te gusta interactuar con humanos, excepto que no es divertido cuando también eres humano.

—Bueno, no hay mucho más para añadir —descarté, sacándome el cinturón de seguridad—. No sé muy bien cómo comportarme alrededor de los otros humanos… ahora que no sé lo que piensan…

—Ah, no te gusta no correr con ventaja —me sonrió Tanya, burlona, saltando de su asiento.

—No es eso —bufé, pasándole las bolsas con las compras—. Es que… me guste o no, soy de otra época, y muchas cosas que hoy se dan por naturales me incomodan. En mis tiempos, por ejemplo…

— ¡Un momento! —me detuvo Tanya cuando yo estaba a punto de saltar del Jeep—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en mis tiempos"? ¿Acaso éstos no son _tus tiempos_?

—Sabes a qué me refiero —mascullé, saltando del asiento.

—No, no lo sé —respondió Tanya en un tono intencionalmente ingenuo—. ¿Por qué no me explicas?

Tomé aire y me armé de paciencia antes de empezar a hablar.

—Nací en 1901, y fui educado en el período de tiempo comprendido entre 1901 y 1918 —empecé, echando a caminar hacia casa. Tanya me siguió el paso sin ninguna dificultad—. En ese tiempo, un hombre decente no salía de su casa sin sombrero, las mujeres no usaban pantalones, y no se mencionaban siquiera elípticamente las relaciones sexuales en público. Las novias usaban velo o eran consideradas unas arrastradas, y al morir un familiar se llevaba luto riguroso durante un año, eso incluía no escuchar ni interpretar música, vestir íntegramente de negro, y no ir a fiestas ni celebrarlas. Los niños se iban a dormir a las ocho de la noche, y se esperaba de ellos que no abrieran la boca en la mesa más que para comer. La ropa interior no debía verse bajo ningún punto de vista, y un hombre no cortejaba una mujer con la que no estuviese dispuesto a casarse. ¿Sigo?

—Muy ilustrativo todo eso, pero sigo sin ver porqué cosas que eran de cierto modo hace ochenta y ocho años te impiden relacionarte con la gente hoy —replicó Tanya.

—No me impiden relacionarme —respondí un tanto irritado, abriendo la puerta de casa y cediéndole el paso a Tanya—, pero las costumbres y convenciones sociales son tan distintas que me cuesta adaptarme.

—Eras menos complicado como vampiro que como humano —contestó Tanya, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesita ratona del living—. ¿Quién fue que me invitó a ir al club de jazz en los años '30? ¿Quién me dijo que le diese una oportunidad a Jasper, por intimidante que fuese su aspecto? ¿Quién me hizo ver que los hippies no eran sólo un puñado de drogadictos idiotas, sino personas que soñaban con un mundo distinto? Tenías una mente más abierta siendo vampiro.

— ¡Porque en ese entonces sólo tenía que fingir ser humano! —exclamé al borde de mi paciencia—. ¡Era un personaje del que podía salirme cuando me cansaba! Pero ahora…

Me detuve abruptamente y yo mismo me quedé inmóvil. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

—Me parece que al menos una parte de tu cabeza sigue asociando al hecho de ser humano con Edward Masen… y no puedes aceptar que Edward Cullen sea humano, y es más, que sea un humano del siglo veintiuno —señaló Tanya, impiadosa.

Abrí la boca para rebatírselo… y me quedó la boca colgando abierta, sin que una buena respuesta me viniera a la mente. La discusión me superaba, yo no quería seguir hablando de eso… entonces hice que lo que un adolescente del siglo veintiuno hubiese hecho.

— ¡Mentira! —grité—. ¡Déjenme solo!

Corrí escaleras arriba y azoté la puerta tras de mí antes de tirarme sobre la cama y hundir la cara en la almohada, sintiéndome muy injustamente tratado.

.

El berrinche me duró alrededor de una hora, el tiempo necesario para calmarme y poner las cosas en perspectiva. Era verdad que yo no congeniaba bien con la mayoría de la gente de mi edad, era demasiado formal y serio… pero es que el mundo se había vuelto del revés: cuando hace ochenta años cuanto más adulto lucía uno tanto mejor, ahora la meta de todos, tanto adultos como jóvenes, era lucir joven y _cool_. Y yo no podía ser _cool_ ni con una pistola apuntándome a la cabeza.

Bella era una de las raras excepciones, al ser más madura de lo esperado en medio de una sociedad que aspiraba a la eterna adolescencia. Aunque no era tan formal como yo, ella sí era más seria que otras chicas de su edad, como Jessica o Lauren; ésa era una de las cosas que nos habían acercado.

Suspiré y me giré hasta quedar boca arriba. No se trataba de que yo no creyera que pudiese ser humano, era sólo que yo tenía unos cuantos principios que me negaba a dejar ir, como nunca usar malas palabras en público o mostrar un mínimo de buenos modales tales como decir "por favor" y "gracias". Y esos principios hacían que la gran mayoría de los otros jóvenes me miraran como a un bicho raro y me aislaran, lo que hacía que yo no me sintiera cómodo en su compañía ni tuviese interés en relacionarme con ellos y me aislara… era un círculo vicioso difícil de romper.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi improvisado análisis de sociología juvenil.

—Edward, soy Tanya —sonó la voz amortiguada a través de la madera.

—Pasa —bufé.

Tanya asomó sólo la mitad del cuerpo, como dudando de entrar o no.

—Sólo vine a despedirme. Me voy a Alaska... ahora.

—Disculpa por gritarte y azotar la puerta —murmuré, sentándome en la cama.

—Disculpa por presionarte. No fue justo que yo pretendiera venir a decirte qué tenías que hacer —murmuró ella, mirando mi escritorio.

—Es que… no consigo relacionarme con facilidad —admití—. Que vinieras a recordármelo me hizo… sentir peor. No es tu culpa, es que yo no consigo hacer amigos.

— ¿Dónde intentaste hacer amigos, o al menos relacionarte con más gente? —preguntó Tanya, asomándose otro poco a mi habitación.

—Hasta ahora, en la escuela —admití—. Es donde más entro en contacto con otros humanos.

—Hhmm… ése es el problema. Estás intentando hacer amigos entre personas con las que no tienes nada en común, más que la casualidad de compartir un aula de clases —opinó Tanya—. Si esos Mike y Austin que vimos hoy son compañeros tuyos, no te culpo por no convertirte en íntimo amigo de ellos. No parecen material para amigos tuyos.

La miré sorprendido. Yo había estado medio esperando que me dijera que intentara pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros de clases.

—Mira, primito —empezó Tanya, entrando a mi habitación—, tocas el piano magistralmente, hablas nueve idiomas, tienes dos licenciaturas en medicina, te gusta la música clásica y sostienes que lo correcto es esperar a la luna de miel para, eh, consumar físicamente tu relación con tu novia. ¿Qué puedes tener en común con otro adolescente de diecisiete años habitante de esa escuela, salvo quizás la edad?

—Es decir que no es mi culpa, pero no tengo esperanzas de hacer amigos —traduje.

— ¡No dije eso! —exclamó Tanya, impaciente—. Es en la escuela donde conociste a Bella, ¿no? Hay esperanzas. Sólo que es improbable que tengas mucho tema en común con muchos de ellos, y que podrías empezar a buscar tus amigos en otra parte. Tus compañeros de curso, o los colegas de trabajo de Carlisle, son personas con las que los une una circunstancia casual como la escuela o el trabajo; conviene que se lleven lo mejor posible con ellos, pero no tienen por qué convertirse en amigos sólo porque están forzados a pasar una cierta cantidad de tiempo juntos.

—No te sigo del todo —dije cautamente.

—Mira, nadie te obliga a hacerte amigo de tus compañeros de tu curso. A tus amigos tienes que buscarlos entre personas con las que compartes algún interés. A los compañeros, sea de estudios o de trabajo, no los eliges; pero a los amigos sí. ¿Pensaste en conocer gente en algún recital de música, o en unirte a una orquesta juvenil? —sugirió Tanya.

La idea jamás me había cruzado la cabeza, y la examiné con cierta cautela. Tenía su mérito, pero necesitaba considerarlo más detenidamente.

— ¿Pensaste en practicar algún deporte? Eras imparable jugando al béisbol como vampiro, ¿pensaste en hacerlo como humano? —mencionó Tanya.

Yo había sido muy bueno como humano también, sólo que ella no lo sabía… no me gustaba alardear, y de todos modos no importaba… ¿o sí?

—Piénsalo —sonrió Tanya—. Llámame y cuéntame qué decidiste hacer y dónde encontraste amigos. No necesitan ser muchos, basta que sean buenos, eso es lo importante.

Fruncí el ceño. Todo esto sonaba muy bien, pero era mucha coincidencia que primero Bella y después Tanya me sacaran el mismo tema el mismo día. Algo en todo este asunto me hacía ruido…

— ¿Hablaste con Bella? —le pregunté a Tanya, desconfiado.

—Claro. ¿Creíste que no le había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí? —respondió Tanya.

—Me refiero a… ¿hablaste con ella sobre mí?

—Sí, Bella quería saber cómo te comportabas cuando eras neófito —sonrió Tanya maliciosamente—. Le conté que rompías tu ropa en cada caza, y que regresabas desnudo y cubierto de sangre y pelo de animales.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —grité, enojado y avergonzado. Por supuesto, me sonrojé de inmediato—. ¡Ni siquiera me conociste cuando era neófito!

Tanya rió a carcajadas, tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta… y hasta lo astilló levemente.

—No es verdad, no le conté nada de eso… ¡pero hubieses visto tu cara! —exclamó ella en medio de un nuevo ataque de risas.

—Me alegro de proveerte de entretenimiento y diversión —gruñí, sarcástico, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ay, no te ofendas, ¡pero es que era tan tentador gastarte una bromita! —rió Tanya.

Decidido a no ver conspiraciones donde evidentemente no las había, me limité a fulminar a Tanya con la mirada todo lo dignamente que podía.

—Ah, bueno, adiós, Edward —suspiró Tanya, ya más tranquila, y todavía sin mirarme a la cara, desde la mitad de mi habitación—. Escríbeme alguna vez, ¿sí?

—Lo prometo —sonreí.

Las cartas siempre habían sido el medio de comunicación más confiable. No siempre había alguien en casa en el hogar de Tanya y los suyos en Denali, por lo que el teléfono no era la opción más segura para comunicarse con ellos, y hasta hacía un par de décadas las líneas telefónicas de todos modos no eran muy confiables. Tanto Tanya como yo éramos de la vieja escuela, y si bien no éramos tan cortos de miras como para no ver la practicidad del correo electrónico, los dos seguíamos prefiriendo las cartas escritas en papel.

—Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós, Tanya. Llevales mis saludos a Carmen, Eleazar, Kate e Irina, ¿sí?

—Lo prometo —sonrió ella débilmente.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Con un susurro y un leve movimiento, Tanya se había ido. Me dejé caer hacia atrás en mi cama, y rodé hasta quedar acostado sobre mi costado izquierdo. Recién cuando el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza tocó la almohada y me recorrió un escalofrío de dolor fue que recordé el moretón... Con todo lo que me había fastidiado durante la mañana, me había olvidado completamente de él durante la tarde.


	19. Navidad según Bella

**Soy dueña de una bicicleta con las dos gomas pinchadas, un conejo de peluche remendado y una pequeña montaña de libros, pero por desgracia, estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a una tal Stephenie Meyer… de modo que todo lo que escribo no me aporta ni un centavo… **

**No sé qué tan interiorizados están mis lectores con las ferias de pulgas/mercados de pulgas/feria americana/venta de garage o como quieran llamarlo, pero así como lo describo aquí es como funciona donde yo vivo. No sé con exactitud si es así como se lleva a cabo en Seattle ni en Phoenix, pero a los efectos de este fic, supondremos que sí, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Bien, entonces. Gracias por leer, los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos, sobre todo en esta capítulo que es lo menos canon que escribí nunca. **

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Navidad según Bella**

**.**

Se acercaba la Navidad, estábamos a principios de diciembre, y yo estaba en un dilema existencial bastante importante…

¿Qué rayos les regalo a los Cullen?

Difícilmente haya algo más complicado que regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo. Sobre todo si ese alguien tiene mucho más dinero que uno mismo. De poder, le hubiese regalado un automóvil nuevo a cada uno de ellos, pero mi presupuesto no alcanzaba ni para una rueda.

—No hacemos una gran fiesta —se encogió de hombros Edward cuando le pregunté cómo solía festejar su familia esta fecha—. Carlisle y Esme suelen ir a la iglesia. Alice decora la casa de ese modo exagerado tan suyo, con acebo y nieve artificial hasta en el baño, pero… después de cincuenta o sesenta años hasta la Navidad se vuelve aburrida.

—Entonces, ¿Alice decora la casa, Esme y Carlisle van a la iglesia, regresan, todos esperan que la fecha pase y quitan los adornos hasta el siguiente año? ¿Nada más? —pregunté, un poco desencantada.

—Bueno, Emmett suele cantar villancicos a voz en cuello, y a veces les cambia la letra por otra, hum, no muy respetuosa de los dogmas, poniendo en duda cuán inmaculada fue la concepción de Jesús y haciendo que en lugar de ángeles y pastorcitos sean meretrices y ebrios quienes visitan el pesebre, y así por el estilo —explicó Edward.

Tuve que reír al imaginar a Emmett cantando ese tipo de cosas, aunque que me pareció excesivo. Por más que yo no adhiriera especialmente a ninguna religión, tenía buenos recuerdos de infancia de mi abuela materna, fallecida hacía algunos años, contándome la tradicional historia con ángeles, pastores, los Reyes Magos, burrito, vaquita, ovejitas y Niño Jesús en un pesebre junto a José y María.

— ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hacen Rosalie o Jasper?

—A Rosalie le gustaba vestirse de rojo Navidad y llevarse a Emmett a festejar por su cuenta. Jasper y yo… normalmente no hacíamos nada especial, excepto esperar que la fecha pasara. A veces teníamos una batalla de bolas de nieve, cuando estábamos en un lugar donde había nevado lo suficiente, pero eso no es exclusivo de la Navidad…

— ¿Por lo menos había regalos? —quise saber, cada vez más decepcionada.

—Sí. Esme siempre nos obligaba a esperar hasta medianoche para abrirlos —mencionó Edward.

—Casi me da miedo preguntarte qué suelen regalarse para Navidad. ¿Tu Aston Martin es el recuerdo de alguna Navidad pasada? —arriesgué.

Edward se rió con ganas.

—No, contrariamente a lo que podrías imaginar, tendemos a hacer regalos pequeños, simbólicos —explicó—. La mitad de los cuadernos para diseños que tiene Esme fueron regalos navideños que yo le hice. Todos tenemos suficiente dinero como para que, si queremos algo, vamos y lo compramos; no tenemos que esperar una fecha especial ni depender de que alguien más nos regale nada. Los regalos de Navidad son algo alegórico, un modo de decir que nos acordamos de la otra persona y que encontramos algo que esperamos que le guste. Es más, hay una especie de tácita competencia a ver quién gasta menos dinero y a la vez hace los regalos más interesantes.

Esta explicación me dejó más tranquila, pero seguía sin resolver mi conflicto interior. Yo no tenía idea qué podía ser lo suficientemente barato para mi bolsillo, pero a la vez significativo, para por ejemplo Rosalie.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra idea tan interesante como extraña.

—De todos modos, los regalos no son sorpresa… con Alice y contigo alrededor…

—Yo nunca me inmiscuí en los regalos que los demás elegían —se defendió Edward—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Alice. Ella solía espiar las decisiones de todos los demás y comenzó a advertirnos que no eligiéramos tal o cual cosa sino tal o cual otra, pero pronto estaba dándonos órdenes de qué debía regalarle quién a quién. Hasta que un día Emmett se cansó de que Alice pretendiera saber mejor que él qué le gustaba a Rosalie y convocó a una reunión familiar para prohibirle a Alice que tomara decisiones en lugar de los demás respecto a los regalos —Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Fue un acalorado debate que duró varias horas. Alice insistía que ella sólo quería que cada persona recibiera el mejor regalo posible, y Emmett argumentaba que estaba interfiriendo excesivamente en las vidas de los demás. Por fin, hubo una votación.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Por seis votos contra uno, Alice tiene prohibido desde entonces decir nada sobre los regalos de los demás. No puede evitar verlos, pero tiene estrictamente prohibido comentarlos —sonrió Edward, satisfecho.

— ¿Qué pasaría si ella dijera algo de todos modos? —quise saber, intrigada sobre cómo castigarían a Alice, si es que habían pensado en eso.

—Entonces ella se quedaría sin regalos, y como Alice adora recibir regalos, así sean pequeñeces, sabemos que se cuidará mucho de decir nada.

.

A mediados de diciembre, con la Navidad cada vez más cerca y sin la menor idea de qué regalarle a nadie, un golpe de suerte me dio, si no todas las respuestas, al menos una buena idea de dónde empezar a mirar.

Ángela llegó a clases un día con una llamativa bufanda violeta, lila y rosada, de alguna lana suave y esponjosa, que además tenía cintas de raso de los mismos colores, pero un tono más claros, entrelazadas. Mis agudos ojos detectaron con facilidad que estaba tejida en telar y que debía tener bastante uso, ya que las hebras estaban desigualmente descoloridas, unas más que otras. Pero esto no la hacía parecer menos, sino que le daba un aire de confort, de objeto querido y muy usado, que le sentaba bien.

—Me encanta tu bufanda —le dije a Ángela con sinceridad, pasando los dedos por los flecos que colgaban de la punta.

— ¡Gracias! La compré el fin de semana. Papá y yo fuimos a Seattle, a una reunión de la iglesia, y como terminó antes de lo previsto, lo arrastré hasta un mercado de pulgas que quedaba cerca —sonrió ella—. Aunque protestó un poco al principio sobre ir a mirar cosas viejas, al final fue él quien no quería irse. Encontró un lugar que vendía libros usados, entre ellos una enciclopedia de teología, y también tenía varias Biblias muy antiguas. Casi tuve que llevármelo a rastras para que no gastara más dinero del que tenía.

— ¿Hay una feria de pulgas en Seattle? —pregunté con interés.

— ¡Sí! Hay de todo —asintió Ángela, entusiasmada—. Puedes encontrar desde electrodomésticos hasta muñecos de peluche, enseres de cocina, ropa usada, incluso muebles y libros. Sólo hay que saber buscar y regatear. A mi bufanda la pagué tres dólares.

— ¿Dónde exactamente queda esa feria? —quise saber, encantada.

Ángela me dio la dirección y las indicaciones para llegar. Tomé nota sólo para guardar las apariencias, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Cuando aún vivía con Renée en Phoenix, nos gustaba recorrer alguno de los mercados de pulgas los fines de semana. No tanto por el afán de comprar, sino por el deleite de mirar, pasear, encontrar cosas interesantes y de vez en cuando comprar alguna cosita. Durante su etapa de moda retro, mi mamá se había vestido casi exclusivamente con prendas provenientes de diversos puestos de la feria. Varios de mis libros favoritos y unas cuantas prendas de vestir provenían de ese lugar; había gente que vendía ropa casi sin uso porque había dejado de gustarle o porque no le entraba más. De vez en cuando, se podía conseguir por poco dinero cosas muy interesantes, aunque a veces requirieran un poco de arreglo: una nueva mano de pintura, nuevos botones, cambiar una funda…

Decidida a mantener la mente abierta, viajé a Seattle el fin de semana siguiente. Desde que madrugar había dejado de ser un problema para mí, aproveché a salir muy temprano por la mañana, de modo de estar de vuelta antes de que oscureciera, no porque yo temiera nada, sino por el bien de Charlie, que ya bastante preocupado estaba de que yo fuese a la gran ciudad sola.

Mejor para él, entonces, que no supiera que yo ni siquiera iba a ir en la Chevy.

Dado que era imposible ir, no hablemos ya de ir y volver, gastando un solo tanque de combustible, el sentido todo del viaje quedaría bastante desvirtuado si yo gastaba una fortuna en combustible, sobre todo si no lo necesitaba. Por supuesto, para mantener la fachada, subí a la Chevy, saludé con la mano a Charly, que estaba tomando una taza de café antes de partir a una de sus habituales excursiones de pesca, y salí del pueblo.

Conduje hasta un camino cerrado, que originalmente llevaba a una casa que había sido demolida tiempo atrás. Metí la Chevy en lo más espeso de los arbustos, la tapé lo mejor posible con ramas y hojas. Verifiqué que tenía mi mochila y mi billetera, que la Chevy no era visible desde la carretera principal… y empecé a correr.

Me mantuve al lado de la calle para no perderme, pero iba a tal velocidad que nadie hubiese sido capaz de verme. Fue refrescante, en verdad, echarme una carrerita de unos cientos de kilómetros, casi tan refrescante como fue llegar a Seattle y comprobar que no estaba ni cansada ni adolorida ni me faltaba el aire, sino que sólo tenía ganas de seguir corriendo. Pero como ya había alcanzado la periferia de la ciudad, preferí caminar.

Encontré el marcado de pulgas sin problemas, Ángela me había dado muy buenas instrucciones. Era un galpón muy grande, subdividido con lonas y tablas en pequeños puestos donde la gente llevaba lo que tenía para vender. La iluminación no era muy buena, aunque eso no era un problema para mis ojos. En Phoenix el mercado de pulgas que solíamos visitar se armaba al aire libre, pero tenía sentido que en Seattle tuviese lugar en un sitio techado.

Yo había llegado tan temprano que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Me di una vuelta por los puestos que ya estaban instalados, pero no encontré nada que me llamara la atención. Yo tenía la teoría, cuando buscaba un regalo, que sólo había que mantener los ojos abiertos: el regalo perfecto más tarde o más temprano aparece justo delante de uno.

El lugar poco a poco iba llenándose de gente; le ayudé a una señora mayor a ubicar las cosas en su puesto y a descargar una serie de cajas que había traído en su auto. A mí no me suponía ningún esfuerzo, y la pobre mujer parecía a punto que quebrarse al medio bajo el peso de esas cajas.

—Mi hija se mudó, y me dejó todas estas cosas que ya no quiere. Dijo que las tire a la basura. ¡Como para tirar cosas estamos! —se indignó sola la señora—. No, no, yo voy a traerlas acá. Aunque sea poco, algo me darán por estos cachivaches.

Los "cachivaches" eran un conjunto de cosas de lo más dispares. Había tres vasos todos distintos, jarritos de cerámica, floreros, almohadones, una sartén, un par de candelabros, una escoba, una polvorienta maceta de cerámica, un cubrecama descolorido, una planta de plástico con flores de tela, un velador un poco abollado, un puñado de broches de ropa, un suéter lleno de bolitas, tres platos playos y dos platos hondos, una alfombra desflecada, una caja de revistas viejas, un mantel con manchas de óxido…

—Muchas gracias, querida, me da gusto que todavía haya jóvenes que le ayudan a la gente —asintió con satisfacción la mujer una vez que terminamos de armar su puesto—. Elige algo que quieras, como agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, señora, pero no fue por eso que le ayudé —le aseguré.

—Ya sé, querida, ya sé. Si lo hubieses hecho por eso, no te daría ni las gracias. Vamos, vamos, elige —insistió.

Paseé la mirada por el revoltijo de objetos que había sobre y bajo la improvisada mesa que servía de vitrina. No había nada que me llamara particularmente la atención, hasta que la señora abrió una de las cajas que había dejado a un lado, cerradas, y sacó un manojo de toallas, repasadores, manoplas… y algo que captó mi ojo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es eso blanco con rojo? —pregunté, señalando el objeto que tenía en la mano.

Ella lo extendió y alisó. Era un delantal de cocina blanco, con un gran corazón rojo rodeado de puntillas sobre el pecho.

—Perfecto —murmuré, sonriendo. Casi podía ver a Esme usándolo, ahora que tenía oportunidad de cocinar—. Quiero ése delantal… por favor.

— ¿Éste? —preguntó la señora, frunciendo el ceño—. Es muy poca cosa. ¿No prefieres los candelabros? Son de bronce auténtico.

—No, gracias. Es perfecto para mi… suegra —me trabé un poco con la palabra.

— ¿Es buena cocinera?

—La mejor.

La señora sonrió con aprobación, dobló pulcramente el delantal y me lo dio.

—Aquí tienes, querida. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda —sonrió sinceramente—. Y dile a tu suegra que felicitaciones.

— ¿Por el delantal? —pregunté, guardándolo en la mochila.

—No. Por la nuera.

De poder, me hubiese sonrojado de color bermellón. Como no podía, me limité a despedirme de la señora y me fui a recorrer el resto de la feria, que se había llenado considerablemente mientras yo estaba ocupada.

Encontré una mujer que liquidaba las cañas y aparejos de pescar que habían pertenecido a su ex marido, un "cerdo asqueroso hijo de…" (textuales palabras de la mujer) que la había abandonado por otra. En venganza, ella estaba vendiendo todo lo que él no había podido llevarse cuando le dio la noticia que quería el divorcio. No es que yo le haya preguntado; en cuanto me detuve un momento a mirar las cañas de pescar, buscando algo para Charlie, ella empezó a contarme la historia de su divorcio. Aunque las tragedias de otra gente no me hacían feliz, ésta vez escuchar atentamente, cabecear y dejar que la mujer despotricara contra "el imbécil que me arruinó la vida" me aseguró una excelente caña de pescar a sólo seis dólares.

Un poco más adelante, encontré un par de adolescentes que vendían ropa usada que habían recolectado de entre sus familiares y amigos. Según un cartel que había en su puesto, estaban ahorrando para realizar un viaje a Canadá, que querían pagarse ellos solos. Entre todas las cosas que se amontonaban en su improvisada y algo tambaleante mesa encontré una corbata elegante y discreta, todavía envuelta en el celofán de fábrica.

—Mi abuela me la regaló para que fuese a escuchar misa los domingos —explicó uno de ellos ante mi mirada inquisitiva—. No tuve el corazón de decirle que soy agnóstico.

Así fue como, por cuatro dólares, conseguí el regalo navideño de Carlisle.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar, ahora casi lleno. En un puesto pequeño y casi perdido en la marea de gente encontré una joven mujer que hacía adornos para cuartos infantiles a partir de objetos reciclados. Hubiese seguido de largo de no ser porque un adorno me llamó la atención: era un cuadro, acrílico sobre cartón, pintado con líneas muy simples, que representaba a un hada, con alitas, varita mágica y un vestido lila al estilo Campanita, aunque con largo cabello negro. Algo que su rostro, su sonrisa, me recordó fuertemente a Alice… si sólo el cabello fuese más corto…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó amablemente la mujer que atendía el puesto.

—Estaba mirando el cuadro —le expliqué, señalándolo—. Tengo una amiga que se parece mucho al hada del cuadro… sólo que tiene el cabello corto.

—Tengo estas otras hadas con cabello corto… —ofreció, señalando unas cuantas muñecas, un velador y hasta una cantimplora pintada.

—Mi amiga tiene el pelo oscuro —negué con la cabeza. Ninguna de las otras hadas y princesas se parecía a Alice—. En verdad, es casi igual a ese hada, sólo que con el cabello corto, y suele usarlo peinado de punta.

La mujer lo pensó un momento, mientras yo miraba las demás cosas que ella ofrecía. Algunas eran simpáticas, y las hubiese considerado si tuviese hermanos más pequeños o sobrinos. Ya estaba por agradecerle e irme cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Puedo pintarla en un rato —ofreció—. Tengo práctica, no demoraría más de una hora o dos, si hay mucha gente. ¿Cómo te gustaría que sea el hada?

—Igual que ésta, pero con cabello corto, negro, peinado de punta, y una gran sonrisa —indiqué, señalando el cuadro terminado.

—La ropa, ¿del mismo color?

—Sí —decidí. Yo no estaba segura si Alice tenía un color favorito, pero a esa hada el lila le sentaba bien.

Tras pagar la mitad por adelantado, para asegurarme el cuadro, y dejar a la mujer esbozando la figura, continué paseando por la feria. Sería mejor retirar el cuadro al final, así no tendría que cargarlo encima todo el tiempo, ya que no cabía en mi mochila.

Un poco más adelante había un hombre cuyo puesto tenía un cartel que rezaba "Todo por 5 U$S". Intrigada, me acerqué a curiosear. Había viejos long–play, casettes de música, unos auriculares enormes, algo que parecían palillos para una batería, un manojo de camisetas con emblemas, nombres y caricaturas de bandas de música como los Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Police, Green Day, Queen, Aerosmith, The Ramones, Evanesence…

Estaba por seguir viaje cuando divisé un par de pelotas de béisbol debajo de las camisetas. Lo que verdaderamente me llamó la atención es que estaban autografiadas.

— ¿Las quieres? Son cinco dólares —me gruñó el hosco vendedor.

— ¿Son auténticos los autógrafos? —me pregunté en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

—No sé y no me importa. Si me das cinco dólares, son tuyas —me gruñó el vendedor.

—Si son auténticos, estas pelotas valen mucho más de cinco dólares —insistí, sintiendo que no podía estafar al hombre, por antipático que fuese, si los autógrafos eran legítimos.

—Mira, niña, no quiero 'más' —casi me ladró—. Quiero cinco dólares o que me dejes en paz.

Decidida a que, aún si los autógrafos no eran reales, valía la pena el trato, saqué un billete de diez dólares del bolsillo y se lo di.

—No tengo cambio —me gruñó.

—No necesita darme. Me llevo las dos, son diez dólares —le dije, apresurándome a guardarlas en la mochila.

Por suerte yo tenía inmejorables reflejos, porque al momento siguiente el hombre arrojó un bate de béisbol en mi dirección. Así, pude atraparlo en el aire.

—Llévatelo —masculló él. Casi parecía furioso de no haberme lastimado—. Y lárgate. ¡Ya!

Decidida a que ya había cubierto mi cuota de paciencia con ese humano en particular, metí el bate en la mochila y seguí viaje por la feria. Al menos tenía algo para Emmett y para Phil, ambos fans del más popular deporte americano.

Quizás porque estaba repasando mentalmente mi lista de a quiénes ya tenía qué regalarles y quiénes me faltaban, cuando un destello de pelo rubio captó mi atención estuve segura de haber encontrado el obsequio ideal para Rosalie.

Me acerqué al puesto con los ojos fijos en lo que acababa de detectar. Era una muñeca antigua, del tipo que yo había visto una vez en el museo cuando la maestra de la escuela primaria nos había llevado de excursión, sólo que las que estaban en el museo, tras las vitrinas, estaban decididamente mejor cuidadas que ésta.

La levanté con cuidado, como si se pudiese lastimar. Alguna vez habría sido una muñeca cara y elegante, pero ahora estaba maltratada y sucia. La cabeza, las manos y los pies eran de porcelana, pero estaban sucios con mugre de años. El cuerpo de tela relleno de aserrín estaba roto en varios lugares, por los que el aserrín se escapaba, sólo para quedar frenado por el vestido, pero eso causaba bultos deformes en el cuerpo de la muñeca. El ojo que se veía era color azul intenso; el otro estaba tan cubierto de suciedad que no alcanzaba a distinguirse. Tenía cabello natural y ondulado color rubio totalmente enredado, y su vestido estaba sucio, gastado y descosido en varios lugares. La pluma del sombrero estaba quebrada y aplastada, como si se hubiese mojado; le faltaba uno de los zapatos, lo que dejaba ver el pie roto, al que le faltaban dos dedos.

—Es una pieza de colección, una antigüedad única —me aseguró una mujer con tanto maquillaje en la cara que quitárselo debía suponer una tarea de arqueología, y con una enorme sonrisa falsa. Era quien atendía el puesto—. Son sólo cincuenta dólares.

La miré con incredulidad. En tan pobre estado de conservación, la muñeca no los valía.

— ¿Cincuenta dólares? —repetí.

—La ropa, los zapatos, el sombrero, todo es original —me aseguró Sonrisa Falsa—. Estuvo en mi familia por generaciones.

Miré a la maltrecha muñeca de nuevo.

—Su familia no la cuidó nada bien, por lo visto —no pude reprimirme de decirle.

La sonrisa de la vendedora se volvió, además de falsa, forzada.

—Cuarenta dólares —ofreció.

—Tiene el pie roto, no parpadea, y le falta un zapato —critiqué.

—Treinta —accedió ella.

—No hay modo de salvar este cabello. Está arruinado.

—Veinticinco —cedió la mujer.

—El vestido está estropeado sin remedio, y el cuerpo se descose por todos lados.

—Veinte —bufó la mujer, su sonrisa iba volviéndose más y más falsa y forzada.

—Diez —ofrecí yo. En Phoenix, yo solía ser demasiado tímida para regatear, mientras que Renée lo consideraba casi un hobby más de los tantos que tenía.

—Quince —dijo la vendedora, sin rastro de sonrisa.

—Doce —repliqué, sacando la billetera.

— ¡Quince! —insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Aplicando otra de las estrategias de Renée, dejé la muñeca donde estaba, miré a la muñeca y luego a la vendedora con mi mejor cara de desprecio, y me di media vuelta como para irme.

— ¡Está bien! Doce —accedió la mujer—. Estúpida tacaña —gruñó por lo bajo, pero mi excelente oído lo oyó sin dificultad.

Me di vuelta y la fulminé con la mirada. Yo debía ser una vampiresa más atemorizante de lo que yo misma creía, porque la vendedora se acobardó rápidamente.

— ¡Diez! ¡Diez está bien! —chilló tan alto que quienes estaban alrededor se giraron a mirarla.

Sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción, le di los diez dólares y me llevé la muñeca. Me saqué el suéter que usaba debajo de mi abrigo y la envolví con cuidado en él antes de ponerla en la mochila, tratando de no dañarla más.

Aún me faltaban Jasper, Edward y Renée. Era una lástima que Tanya hubiese regresado a su casa, aunque pude comprender que extrañara a su familia más cercana… pero yo estaba segura que con ella presente la Navidad hubiese sido más divertida, sobre todo ahora que, por lo que Edward me había contado, él y ella habían hecho las paces. En fin, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de una visita futura.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar sin encontrar nada interesante durante más de una hora, y estaba pensando que quizás tendría que regresar otro día, o empezar a buscar en otro lado, cuando mi visión periférica captó un destello dorado que me llamó poderosamente la atención. Retrocedí hasta dar con un puesto atendido por una pareja de mediana edad, que entre un revoltijo de cosas todas distintas tenía un portarretrato con un ancho marco dorado al que cruzaba por el medio una línea verde jade. Es decir, el marco alguna vez había sido dorado, el paso del tiempo lo había decolorado hasta alcanzar un ocre que sólo brillaba de un modo apagado.

Sonreí ampliamente. El ocre–dorado era el tono exacto de los ojos de los Cullen (excepto Edward) y recientemente de los míos. Si bien el verde no era el tono preciso de los ojos de Edward, o al menos mis ojos de vampiresa eran demasiado agudos como para decir que se acercaba lo suficiente, la alegoría estaba lo bastante clara como para darme por satisfecha. Edward podría poner una foto del próximo concierto en este marco. Le pagué a la sonriente pareja y me llevé el portarretratos.

Me aguanté un rodar de ojos al recordar lo obsesivo que estaba él últimamente con sus prácticas de piano. Edward había sido aceptado en una orquesta juvenil como segundo suplente del pianista; eso estaba muy bien, pero no era lo que él quería. Edward aspiraba al título de pianista titular, no el de suplente del suplente. Se pasaba tardes enteras practicando piezas complicadísimas y enfureciéndose consigo mismo cuando algo no salía bien al primer intento… pero también tenía un brillo especial en los ojos cuando una pieza por fin salía bien, cuando le daban una nueva partitura que practicar, cuando el director lo elogió por su constancia y responsabilidad.

Todavía me quedaban Jasper y Renée. Tratando de predecir cuál sería el siguiente para comprarle algo acorde, empecé a hacer un repaso mental de todos los hobbys y aficiones por los que había pasado mi madre últimamente, y que abarcaban desde la cerámica, el tenis, el yoga, la cocina macrobiótica, la pintura con acuarelas, el patín, las danzas españolas, la filatelia, una breve asociación con la iglesia mormona, la música country, el espiritismo, la natación, el tango, las flores de Bach, el teatro, el estudio del francés, el ajedrez, la lectura de las hojas de té, la pastelería…

Delante de mí estaba, sin necesidad de buscarlo más, el regalo perfecto. Un par de chicas de más o menos mi edad, lo suficientemente parecidas como para ser hermanas, tenían un puesto en el que vendían álbumes de fotos, portarretratos, pequeños espejos enmarcados y tarjetas de felicitación, todo de fabricación casera, hecho con papel reciclado. Compré un álbum de fotos con tapas hechas de un papel reciclado grueso que tenía pedacitos de telas de colores y flores secas como parte del material, lo que lo hacía lo bastante alegre y juvenil para Renée. Tenía espacio para cien fotos, con lo que yo esperaba alcanzara para inmortalizar las excentricidades de mi madre por un tiempo.

Recorrí todo el resto de la feria del derecho y del revés buscando un regalo para Jasper, y quizás alguna pequeñez para mí, si encontraba algo. Di con un puesto tenía una pequeña montaña de libros, pero la mayoría eran novelas rosa que no le interesarían a Jasper ni me gustaban a mí, o antiguos best–sellers que ya nadie leía. Me llevé, eso sí, una copia rústica de _Rebelión en la granja_ y una de _Robinson Crusoe_; ambos eran considerados algo así como clásicos y yo no había leído ninguno de los dos todavía.

Aunque era difícil llevar la cuenta de la hora que era dentro de un lugar cerrado e iluminado artificialmente, el que la cantidad de gente que estaba comprando o recorriendo el lugar fuese cada vez menor me dio la pauta que debía estar haciéndose tarde. Pasé por el puesto en el que había encargado el pseudo–retrato de Alice, pagué lo que debía y me dirigí a la salida sólo para descubrir que estaba casi anocheciendo… y que había empezado a nevar.

Respiré aliviada una gran bocanada de aire limpio. Mi autocontrol no era un problema, pero pasar tantas horas en un lugar cerrado atestado de humanos estaba haciendo que mi garganta ardiera dolorosamente. Aunque no me hacía gracia pasar la noche lejos de Edward, después de no verlo en todo el día, tendría que salir a cazar en cuanto Charlie estuviese dormido.

Caminé rápidamente hasta los límites de la ciudad, decidida a echar a correr en cuanto no hubiese humanos a la vista. Por si acaso, me descolgué la mochila y revisé que las cosas que había comprado no fuesen a golpearse mientras yo corría. Me preocupaba especialmente que la muñeca acabara con la nariz rota o sin un par de dedos de la mano. Sólo cuando estuve segura que estaba lo más acolchada posible reparé en el bate que el gruñón hombre me había poco menos que tirado a la cara. A la luz del alumbrado público de la calle lo examiné con atención, sólo para encontrar que también estaba autografiado (suponiendo, una vez más, que los autógrafos eran auténticos).

Lo guardé de nuevo, radiante, antes de empezar a correr. Había tenido a mis espaldas el regalo de Jasper todo el día.


	20. Un plan maquiavélico

**Los personajes no me pertencen, escribo sin fines de lucro... todo eso que ya todos sabemos...**

Una aclaración: el final del capítulo anterior parece haber creado algunas confusiones; supongo que no me expresé bien... es lo malo de saber exactamente a dónde va la historia, a veces me olvido de compartir los detalles. Lo importante es que Bella piensa regalarle el bate a Jasper: al bate lo tenía en la mochila, y la mochila la cargó a sus espaldas todo el día; por eso es que había tenido el regalo a sus espaldas, como dice la última frase.

Otra aclaración: este capítulo es temporalmente anterior al de la semana pasada. En el capítulo dieciocho Bella hace las compras navideñas y comenta que Edward fue aceptado en la orquesta juvenil. Pensé en saltarme los detalles y sólo darlo por aceptado, pero era una historia muy buena y yo tenía muchas ganas de contarla en cuanto me puse a pensarlo un poco. Entonces, aquí está la descripción de las audiciones.

¡Gracias por leer! Se aceptan preguntas, observaciones y comentarios.

**.**

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Un plan maquiavélico**

**.**

Yo estaba de un humor particularmente introspectivo esos días, con todo lo que había dicho Tanya trabajándome la cabeza. Hasta dejé de fastidiar tanto a Bella acerca de trabajar en lo de los Newton. De acuerdo a mi nuevo estado de ánimo meditabundo, yo solía quedarme largo rato mirando a la nada, reflexionando sobre mi pasada vida humana, las cosas que yo había hecho como vampiro, y mi nueva oportunidad de ser humano. En medio de todo esto, no dejaba de carcomerme la cabeza la idea que yo sólo iba a ser humano por un tiempo limitado.

Al principio, yo quería que volviesen a convertirme en cuanto el año de clases acabara. ¿Qué mejor momento que entonces? Oficialmente yo me habría ido a la universidad, sería el momento perfecto para desaparecer. Sin embargo, a medida que el susto inicial de ser humano se me pasaba y la toma de conciencia de mi nueva fragilidad dejaba de aterrarme, me concentré en todas las cosas que probablemente no sería capaz de volver a hacer nunca más.

Comer helado. Beber chocolate caliente. Dormir. Soñar. Sentir hambre de comida, y no la eterna sed característica de la vida de vampiro.

Cielos, hasta el engorroso trámite de ir al baño en una casa llena de agudos oídos capaces de percibir qué hacía yo exactamente tras la puerta cerrada se volvía un precio pequeño comparado con todos los beneficios de ser humano contra ser vampiro.

Comencé a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que aún quería hacer mientras era humano. Confieso que tomé la idea de una película donde una adolescente se enferma de un cáncer terminal, y hace la lista de las cosas que desea hacer antes de morir. Aunque la comparación era excesiva, yo también sentía que mi tiempo se agotaba si sólo me quedaba hasta principios de julio del año siguiente. Sólo ocho meses. Menos de un año para vivir lo que una persona normal vive en toda una vida…

Una vez que empecé a escribir, mi lista creía y crecía. Algunas eran cosas muy simples, como nuevas comidas que deseaba probar y que Esme podía tener listas para mí ese mismo día si yo le avisaba con suficiente tiempo. Otras eran un poco más complicadas, como mi deseo de visitar el que había sido mi hogar mientras yo era humano, en Chicago. Y otros deseos requerían una seria logística, como mi anhelo de nadar con los delfines mientras los delfines quisieran nadar conmigo y no huyeran despavoridos.

La lista creía a un ritmo que hasta a mí me era alarmante. No me alcanzarían ocho meses, sobre todo si tenía clases a las que ir cinco días a la semana. Pero no podía abandonar la escuela sin una buena excusa, y aún si pudiera, perdería mi principal tiempo en común con Bella si dejaba de ir a clases. Esme podría decir que ya que Alice estaba tan gravemente enferma (aún manteníamos la historia), habían decidido sacarme de la escuela y hacer que yo recibiera clases en casa. Pero no había una buena razón por la que Charlie Swan permitiría a Bella dejar la escuela también y recibir clases en casa con nosotros.

Con sólo los fines de semana, las vacaciones y algún ocasional feriado, el tiempo no me alcanzaba ni para una fracción de todo lo que yo tenía planeado. ¿Cuándo iba a ir a Suiza a comer auténtico chocolate suizo si tenía que estar en Estados Unidos para ir a clases los lunes a las ocho de la mañana? ¿En qué momento iba a visitar las soleadas playas de Brasil, si tenía examen de Historia? ¿Cómo podía visitar la torre Eiffel de día, si no me alcanzaban las horas del día para ir y volver? Hubiese podido hacer al menos parte de eso de haberlo hecho solo, pero la otra realidad era que yo no quería hacerlo solo. Quería tener a Bella a mi lado, y a mi familia, quizás no exactamente conmigo, pero sí cerca… y eso no era una opción de momento.

Fue más fácil de lo que creí añadir las vacaciones de verano del año siguiente a mi tiempo como humano. Los dos meses hacían una diferencia sustancial es mis planes, aunque saber que disponía de más tiempo también hizo que mi lista se prolongara otro puñado de ítems.

Por el momento, yo no le había dicho a nadie sobre mis planes de todo lo que quería hacer antes de ser convertido de nuevo. Era mejor tener la lista completa, o por lo menos bien encaminada, antes de abrir la boca. Sí le había pedido a Esme algunas de las comidas que figuraban en la lista, pero sin decirle que eran parte de un plan mayor.

Una tarde en que estaba evaluando si querer presenciar el carnaval de Venecia era descabellado o si tenía sentido incluirlo en mi lista, Jasper entró a casa a zancadas y hasta azotó la puerta tras de sí. Yo me quedé mirando su cara de forzada tranquilidad con inquietud; él no solía enojarse salvo que fuese algo realmente serio.

—¿Pasó algo? —tuve que preguntar, anhelando una vez más mi pasado don de leer mentes. Alice y Jasper rara vez discutían; entre su don de alterar las emociones y el de ella para prever y evitar disputas era muy, muy raro que llegaran al desacuerdo verbal.

—Alice y yo tuvimos una diferencia de opinión —bufó él, apretando los puños.

—¿Algo… grave? —inquirí, dividido entre la preocupación de saber qué pasaba y la necesidad de darle privacidad a la pareja.

—No, agudo. _Violín_ —respondió Jasper por entre los dientes apretados.

Lo miré sin entender nada. Me llevó un segundo comprender que estaba siendo sarcástico para hacerme notar que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dije, antes de devolver mi atención a la contemplación del problema temporal que supondría ir al carnaval, ya que se celebraba en una fecha en la que yo debía estar en clases.

—Hay una orquesta juvenil en Port Angels que está haciendo audiciones… y Alice quiere que yo me presente —masculló Jasper, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Tocando el violín —añadió.

—Pero no puedes ir regularmente a Port Angels —le hice ver de inmediato, empezando a notar la irritación de Jasper, que se sentía extrañamente ajena en mí—. Se supone que estás en la universidad de Cornell. Port Angels está demasiado cerca, alguien de Forks podría verte, es muy arriesgado…

—Todo eso, y más, es exactamente lo que yo le dije a mi amada esposa —gruñó Jasper, mirando por la ventana con tanta furia que yo, de ser el vidrio, empezaba a rogar clemencia de rodillas—. ¿Alguna vez intentaste convencer a Alice que dejara alguna de sus ocurrencias de lado? ¿Y cómo te fue? Como si no te escuchara —preguntó Jasper y se respondió él mismo—. Bien, pero esto está decidido. No voy a hacerlo. NO.

En eso, la computadora portátil por medio de la que Alice se comunicaba con la familia anunció que Skype tenía una llamada entrante. No podía ser nadie más que Alice. Miré a Jasper con duda, pero él estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrado. Supe, por experiencias anteriores, que estaba concentrándose en relajarse y tratar de no influir el estado de ánimo de los demás con sus propias emociones.

Inseguro de a cuál de los dos vampiros prefería irritado conmigo, si a Japer por aceptar la comunicación o a Alice por no aceptar, opté por enojar al menos peligroso de los dos y acepté a Alice, quien apareció en pantalla al segundo siguiente, muy agitada.

—¡Jasper, no puedes escaparle a esto, ya lo he visto! —fue lo primero que le chilló a la pantalla—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice —le contesté al tiempo que Jasper gruñía—. ¿No te das cuenta que él realmente no puede ir?

—¡Tonterías! Puede pasar desapercibido perfectamente para ir y volver —insistió ella—. Jasper es insuperable, se convertiría en primer violín en cuanto toque dos notas.

—No digo que él no es bueno, claro que lo es, pero el riesgo de que alguien lo vea yendo y viniendo es muy alto —insistí—. Cuando haya un concierto, podría asistir alguien de Forks y reconocerlo.

—Yo lo vería antes —porfió Alice.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? —ladró Jasper, su intento de calmarse desvanecido—. ¿Ensayar durante meses y 'enfermarme' el día de la función porque viste que alguien de Forks estará entre el público?

—Es muy poco probable que alguien de Forks vaya a escuchar una orquesta —descartó ella, desdeñosa.

—¡Pero sigue existiendo la posibilidad de que suceda! ¡Mujer, qué irritante que sabes ser! —aulló Jasper, alzando las manos y la cara al techo.

Yo también me enfurecí, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarme que era sólo la proyección inconsciente de los sentimientos de Jasper y que yo no estaba irritado con nadie.

—Jazz, en serio, ¡el director es Harry Birdbaum! —insistió Alice. Yo abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre, ese hombre era una celebridad mundial—. ¡_Harry Birdbaum_, no el vecino de la esquina! ¡Ese hombre es un genio! Supo tocar el piano antes de aprender a hablar coherentemente, dirigió su primer concierto a los doce años, y tiene oído absoluto, basta con que sepa cómo funciona un instrumento para tocarlo. ¡Tocar bajo su dirección es como… como haber aprendido costura con Coco Channel!

—Sé quién es Harry Birdbaum, ¡y si fuese el mismísimo Mozart el director! —exclamó Jasper, apretando los puños—. La respuesta sigue siendo _no_.

—¡Jasper! —el tono de Alice había pasado de suplicante a exigente—. ¡El hombre está buscando talentos! Va a formar una orquesta juvenil con la que dar una serie de conciertos viajando por los Estados Unidos, ¡y hasta hay ofertas para viajar a Europa!

—¿Oh, no me digas? —el tono de Jasper chorreaba sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué haría yo cuando el concierto sea en California? ¿O en Nevada? ¿O en algún otro lugar igualmente soleado?

—Te mantendrías dentro de los edificios, por supuesto —rodó los ojos Alice—. Los conciertos suelen ser de noche, de todos modos, y dentro de teatros cerrados.

—_Suelen_ ser, no lo son siempre —remarcó Jasper, incisivo—. ¿Qué va a pasar el día que el programa indique un concierto al aire libre?

—Harry Birdbaum odia los conciertos al aire libre, la acústica es pésima —informó Alice.

—Harry Birdbaum no es el dueño del destino, alguien puede forzarlo por contrato a tocar al aire libre, por más que a él no le guste. ¿Y entonces? —retrucó Jasper.

—Eso es improbable.

—¡Eso es _posible_! No, Alice, no voy a correr riesgos. No voy a exponer a mi familia.

—Jasper, ¡es una oportunidad única! —insistió ella—. Está buscando jóvenes músicos talentosos de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años, y según nuestra historia actual tienes diecinueve. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, así sea sólo por un tiempo!

—Una sola tarde bastaría para exponernos a todos. No pienso hacerlo ni siquiera por un minuto —respondió él, severo—. No puedo, y honestamente, tampoco quiero. No me interesa.

—¿Cómo puede no interesarte? —chilló Alice, frustrada.

—No me interesa —repitió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. No estoy seguro de cómo o por qué aprendí a tocar el violín, quién me enseñó, a qué edad empecé a estudiar… sólo sé que sé tocarlo. Me es muy fácil porque como vampiro que soy tengo un excelente oído y una precisión en el tacto mucho mayor a la de un ser humano. Pero no me interesa de un modo especial, no tengo buenas memorias asociadas al hecho de tocar el violín, no me gusta ni me entretiene ni despierta ningún tipo de sentimiento en mí.

—Pero, Jasper… —empezó Alice de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no fastidias a alguien más con esto? —gruñó Jasper, que sonaba cansado—. ¿Qué dice Rosalie al respecto? Ella es una buena pianista, ¿por qué no estás molestándola?

—Rosalie no reacciona en absoluto a menos que le hables de Emmett —gruñó Alice, irritada—. Estuve hablándole dos días sin que me preste la menor atención.

—Tendré que empezar a fingirme obsesionado con Emmett —masculló Jasper en voz baja.

—Yo podría presentarme —dije en el breve silencio que siguió. Desde que había oído el nombre de Harry Birdbaum, la idea sonaba tentadora.

Jasper me miró con sorpresa. Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jasper, precavido—. ¿Quieres presentarte?

—¿Por qué no? —dije, convenciéndome más—. Modestia aparte, soy bueno.

—Mmmhhh… no resultaría —negó Alice con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —quise saber, un poco indignado.

—Este hombre busca perfección. El más mínimo error deja fuera de concurso —explicó ella con todo el tacto posible—. Es un tanto… histérico en ese aspecto.

—¿No me ves aprobando la audición? —pregunté, inseguro.

—¿Qué pensabas tocar? —preguntó ella, con la mirada desenfocada.

—_Claro de luna_ —respondí. Alice negó con la cabeza, sin perder la expresión desenfocada.

—Lo veo fulminándote con la mirada desde la primera nota. Prueba con otra pieza.

Alice y yo probamos distintas decisiones durante un rato. Por lo visto Harry Birdbaum odiaba a Chopin, y no tenía un concepto muy alto de Beethoven ni Wagner, pero tuvimos más suerte con Mozart. Según Alice, con un fragmento de la Sonata nº 11 en La mayor, el director al menos me escuchaba hasta el final, pero a la decisión final ella no podía verla (supuestamente) con claridad.

No me importó demasiado. Dejé la lista de cosas pendientes para hacer durante mi período de humanidad, más centrado en mi nuevo objetivo: ingresar a la orquesta juvenil de Harry Birdbaum. Jasper se fue sin dar demasiadas explicaciones y Alice también se desconectó. Empecé a practicar la pieza de memoria, convencido que sólo tenía que repasarla.

Qué equivocado que estaba.

Me enredé muy pronto. Intenté hacer memoria de cómo exactamente era la pieza, pero se me mezclaba y confundía con otras sonatas, con otras piezas de Mozart y hasta con otras piezas para piano. Yo recordaba una cantidad importante de pasajes de obras para piano y orquesta, pero me confundía cuál era cuál y cómo iba cada una.

Me detuve, respiré profundamente y empecé de nuevo, diciéndome que sólo me faltaba concentración. Me fue peor que la voz anterior. Cuando más buscaba forzar mi memoria para recordar, más me confundía y equivocaba. Notas discordantes y carentes de toda armonía resonaban por toda la casa, que me devolvía el eco como burlándose de mí. Enojado, desesperado y humillado, claudiqué y busqué las partituras. Me llevó un rato encontrarlas, por suerte; para cuando por fin volvía a sentarme al piano ya me había calmado bastante.

_Está bien, soy humano ahora,_ me forcé a pensar en tono tranquilo y razonable. _No puedo recordar todas las piezas de memoria. Ningún humano puede. Necesito las partituras ahora; eso es todo y no es tan grave. A los humanos les pasa… nos pasa… todo el tiempo. _

Prestando mucha atención, sin quitar los ojos de los pentagramas, empecé a tocar la Sonata de nuevo. Lo más positivo que puedo decir es que fue menos peor que en la ocasión anterior, pero estuvo lejos de estar impecable, y años luz de ser perfecta. Por un momento, hubiese podido llorar de la furia y humillación, pero me conformé con pasarme las manos por el cabello y arrancarme unos cuantos en medio de mi desesperación. Yo odiaba que algo no me saliera exactamente como yo había querido, y esta pieza se me resistía tenazmente. No había modo que Harry Birdbaum, el famoso y brillante director, me aceptara en su orquesta de genios con mis notas erradas y titubeos en la interpretación.

Alice se conectó en ese momento, cuando yo estaba luchando por mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Hey, Edward —había cautela en su habitual tono alegre—. Eso estuvo muy bien.

—Fue horrible —mascullé.

—No, no es para tanto, sólo te falta… un poco de práctica —trató de consolarme ella—. No te sientas mal por no conseguirlo al primer intento, ya va a salir.

—No hay forma que Harry Birdbaum me acepte en su orquesta —gimoteé, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

—Esa orquesta no es tan importante —se esforzó en decir Alice tras un silencio—. Te hubiese dado un montón de trabajo extra además de las clases, y hubieses tenido que viajar continuamente a Seattle para ensayar… no hubiese valido la pena.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe, como si fuese una marioneta y alguien hubiese tirado de la cuerda de mi cabeza. Corrí hasta la computadora, que seguía sobre la mesa ratona, y miré fijamente a Alice, que estaba bosquejando algo con expresión de perfecta inocencia que yo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿A qué se debe ese cambio en la flexión verbal? —quise saber, sonando más agresivo de lo que hubiese querido en realidad—. ¿Viste algo más?

—Nada relativo a la audición —me calmó ella, sincera—. Pero… bueno, por lo visto, estabas pensando en abandonar. Mi visión en que te presentabas a las pruebas desapareció. No te culpo, es mucha presión, y no sé si vale la pena en tu caso. Quiero decir, tienes la escuela que te insume mucho tiempo, y querrás seguir pasando tiempo con Bella, y necesitas comer y dormir y bañarte y un montón de cosas humanas… quizás sea mejor que lo dejes, no puedes con todo.

—¡Sí que puedo! Sólo tengo que ensayar más —exclamé, convencido—. Voy a conseguirlo.

—Hum… la visión regresó —me informó Alice, que no parecía muy contenta—. El director hasta escucha sin fruncir tanto el ceño… pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

Pero si algo logró mi hermana con esas palabras, fue obsesionarme más que nunca.

.

Practiqué como un poseso toda la tarde y hasta entrada la noche. Bella entró por la puerta de pronto, para mi gran sorpresa; sólo entonces noté lo tarde que era… y que yo había olvidado por completo ir a buscarla a la tienda de los Newton y llevarla a su casa. Ya era de noche, y Bella había venido a verme porque era cerca de la hora a la que yo normalmente me iba a dormir.

—No te preocupes, Esme me llevó hasta casa y me contó sobre tus prácticas —me atajó Bella, dándose cuenta que yo estaba por deshacerme en disculpas—. A Karen le dijo que de todos modos tenía que venir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, y que te habías quedado en casa acompañando a Alice.

—Lo lamento, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo… —musité, avergonzado, poniéndome de pie para recibirla con un abrazo y un beso.

—Te escuché de camino hacia aquí. Vas muy bien —me dijo Bella, alentadora, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Qué estás tocando?

—Es la Sonata en La mayor para piano y orquesta, de Mozart —expliqué, abrazándola también, mientras un placentero escalofrío me recorría al contacto de sus manos heladas y suavísimas con mi nuca—. Todavía no me sale del todo bien, pero… estoy mejorando.

—Puedes seguir mañana, Edward, no merendaste hoy y la cena está lista —dijo Esme en tono de cariñoso reproche; de pronto ella estaba en el otro extremo del piano.

Cené en la cocina, junto a Bella, con la Sonata resonándome en la cabeza y tocando teclas imaginarias en la mesa con mi mano libre la mitad del tiempo. Ni siquiera me importó la sonrisa divertida de Bella ante mi tarareo. Estaba tan ensimismado que me sobresalté bastante cuando Emmett de pronto se dejó caer sobre una silla frente a mí, con aspecto amenazador.

—¿Qué es esa locura sobre que quieres participar en una orquesta en Seattle? —me gruñó Emmett con incredulidad, como si la idea fuese una estupidez.

—Hola, Emmett —lo saludó Bella con retintín.

—Hola, Bella —respondió Emmett sin darle importancia—. Edward, ¿qué rayos es eso de participar en una orquesta?

—Exactamente eso —le respondí, desafiante, o tan desafiante como pude con la boca medio llena de Coq au Vin. Tragué y me limpié los labios en la servilleta antes de responderle en mi tono más serio—. Un director de orquesta mundialmente reconocido quiere formar una orquesta juvenil en Seattle y hay audiciones abiertas. Pienso presentarme como pianista. ¿Algún problema?

—¡Claro que hay un problema, e incluso más de uno! —exclamó Emmett—. ¡No puedes ir viajando de Forks a Seattle cada día, es muy peligroso! ¡Y ni hablar de todo lo que podría pasarte en la gran ciudad! Tienes que ir a la escuela, no puedes abandonar, sería demasiado para nuestra coartada. Y, sin ofender, pero tocas horrible.

—Sólo necesita practicar —me defendió Bella, alzándose como leche hervida—. Lo hace muy bien para ser un humano. Y no hay peligro en conducir regularmente por ese camino, creo que Edward aprendió a ser cauteloso.

Asentí con una mueca, tocándome el lado izquierdo de la cara, el que había estado herido. El moretón ya había desaparecido casi por completo en las tres semanas que hacía del accidente, sólo quedaban pequeñas marcas moradas alrededor de los poros. Sí, yo había aprendido la lección por las malas.

—Respecto a la escuela, Edward puede manejar ambas cosas a la vez, es lo bastante inteligente y cursó suficientes veces la escuela secundaria como para que eso no sea un problema —siguió amparándome Bella—. No creo que el delito en Seattle sea tan grave como para preocuparse que Edward sea capturado como esclavo por un laboratorio farmacéutico que ensaye drogas experimentales en él o algo parecido.

Me quedé mirando a Bella con la boca abierta de sorpresa y un poco de susto. ¿De dónde había salido lo del laboratorio farmacéutico? Emmett me miraba con ojo crítico, como evaluando si yo serviría de conejillo de indias o no.

—Sigue siendo demasiado peligroso —discutió Emmett, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Bella—. Aunque, bueno, nadie dice que obtenga el puesto.

De haber sido vampiro aún, le hubiese saltado encima a Emmett y lo hubiese tirado de la silla, sin importarme si rompía un par de muebles y/o paredes en el proceso. ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a juzgar mi aptitud musical? Él era incapaz de tocar las maracas sin desafinar.

—Me halaga enormemente tu confianza en mis capacidades —le siseé a Emmett.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. Sonaba como si estuvieses torturando al piano —replicó él con su brutal honestidad tan característica. No era malicia, él sólo se limitaba a decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin filtro alguno.

Me levanté de la mesa y volví a zancas hasta el piano, rumiando mi rabia, desesperación y vergüenza. Bella se me acercó después y trató de hablarme; Carlisle hizo otro tanto antes de ir a cubrir el turno de la noche en el hospital y hasta Esme lo intentó en algún momento. Emmett se acercó de nuevo más tarde, con la cabeza gacha y el remordimiento en los ojos; supongo que trató de disculparse o algo, pero no lo escuché. No escuché a nadie.

Seguí practicando durante horas, esa pieza y diversas otras. Se me acalambraban las manos de tanto tocar, se desgastaban las teclas y me ardían los ojos del cansancio, mi espalda estaba llena de nudos y mis pies estaban helados. Si cerraba los ojos, hasta podía ver a mis dedos sangrando en el borde de las uñas. No me importó. Seguí, seguí, sin detenerme un momento, parpadeando despacio porque cerrar los ojos equivaldría a dormirme y yo no podía permitir eso. Bella estaba sentada a mi lado en la estrecha banqueta del pianista, inmóvil, paciente, acompañándome sin palabras ni grandes gestos, sólo con su presencia. Y fue suficiente.

Arremetí una vez más con la Sonata, hastiado de tanta música, harto pero insatisfecho. La interpreté con furia, con agotamiento, con pasión. Sólo cuando acabó, y yo estaba a punto de enlazar la interpretación con otra pieza, sentí de pronto la pálida y fría mano de Bella sobre mi mano derecha, deteniéndome.

—Es perfecto, Edward. Interpretaste la pieza sin un error.

Entre el sopor de la música, el dolor físico y el agotamiento, no entendí de inmediato lo que ella dijo.

—Lo hiciste bien. Mejor que bien: lo hiciste perfecto. Está bien. Puedes parar… está amaneciendo. No dormiste en toda la noche.

Mis ojos agotados fueron hacia las ventanas. Era verdad. Un cielo rosado, de un pálido amarillo y anaranjado violento salpicado de gris y blanco se vislumbraba tras el vidrio. Fruncí el ceño. Algo estaba mal con ese cielo… ¿o era sólo que yo jamás había presenciado un amanecer?

—Hoy hay sol —me sopló Bella en el oído, su aliento frío me hizo deliciosas cosquillas—. No necesitamos ir a clases. Pero necesitas dormir.

Asentí, mientras un enorme bostezo me inundaba la cara. Alcancé a cubrirme la boca justo a tiempo.

—Lo conseguí —fue lo último que dije antes de desplomarme en brazos de Bella, caído en una mezcla de desmayo y sueño de la que no me despertaría sino diez horas más tarde.

.

—¿911? ¿Cómo que soy el inscripto número 911? —estaba preguntándole yo a Alice una semana más tarde, cuando ella me dio mi número de inscripción a las audiciones, además de indicarme el lugar, el día y la hora—. Por empezar, es un número horrible. Novecientos once… Nueve, uno, uno… es un buen número para un teléfono de emergencias, pero no para un aspirante a pianista. Además, si hay novecientos diez pianistas antes de mí…

—No hay novecientos diez pianistas, aunque podría haber novecientos diez inscriptos como aspirantes a ingresar a la orquesta —reconoció ella—. No estoy segura cuántos de ellos son pianistas.

—Esto pinta feo —suspiré—. Voy a practicar otro poco.

—¿"Otro poco"? ¡Estás practicando siete horas por día! —me recordó ella.

—Quisiera practicar dieciséis —le expliqué—, pero tengo que conformarme con siete u ocho… y no voy a perder más de mi ya escaso tiempo. Me voy a practicar ahora mismo.

.

Cuando por fin llegó el gran día, el día de la audición, yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Esme condujo hasta Seattle en el Mercedes conmigo en el asiento del acompañante, en parte porque yo aún estaba en penitencia y en parte porque, después que yo esa mañana había untado mi tostada con miel de los dos lados por no prestar atención y puesto azúcar en el tocino en lugar de en mi taza de té, los vampiros me creían incapaz de conducir hasta Seattle sin acabar en México por error. Sólo por un par de tontas distracciones de nada…

El teatro donde se desarrollaban las audiciones era impresionante. Se trataba de un edificio antiguo, bien conservado, con molduras blancas y una especie de frontón que representaba a las nueve Musas, que por alguna razón tenían todas caras como de estar sufriendo... o quizás sólo quería presentar la gravedad poética o la seriedad del arte.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —nos preguntó un portero algo gruñón.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó Esme con una sonrisa amable que se esforzaba en no mostrar demasiados dientes—. Las audiciones para integrar la orquesta juvenil, ¿son aquí?

El portero la miró de arriba abajo y luego a mí, y debió decidir que los dos estábamos entre los dieciséis y veinticinco años, porque nos dejó pasar.

—Pasen por este pasillo, la última puerta al fondo —indicó—. ¿Están inscriptos?

—Sí —respondí yo. Esme sólo sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien, es por ahí —nos indicó de nuevo, más gruñón que antes.

Con un cabeceo de agradecimiento, nos dirigimos en la dirección indicada, y acabamos saliendo justo delante del escenario, donde ya había un puñado de personas esperando. Me quedé junto a ellos, mientras Esme, con una última sonrisa reaseguradora, iba a sentarse en las butacas.

Tras muchas fastidiosas discusiones que me habían robado mucho tiempo de prácticas, la familia había determinado que yo no debía quedarme solo en Seattle, al menos no los primeros días. Si bien de todos modos alguien tenía que llevarme hasta la gran ciudad gracias a la falta de mi permiso de conducir, la resolución era que yo no debía quedarme solo. Por qué, no lo sé, y no malgasté tiempo tratando de averiguar qué pasaba por las superveloces mentes de mi familia, me limité a aceptarlo. De modo que Esme estaba hoy aquí en calidad de niñera, además de chofer.

—Atención todo el mundo —dijo en voz muy alta una mujer de unos treinta años, con largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y con algo que parecía un block de notas en las manos—. Inscriptos para piano, números que empiecen con novecientos, vayan del lado derecho del escenario, el señor Birdbaum tomará esas audiciones primero. Inscriptos para arpa, números que empiecen con setecientos, esperen por favor en el lado izquierdo del escenario. Pueden sentarse en las butacas a esperar.

Sentí un suspiro de alivio al comprender la lógica de la numeración: todos cuantos audicionábamos para el piano teníamos números que empezaban en novecientos, mientras que los que audicionaban para el arpa tenían el setecientos, y los otros instrumentos tendrían sus respectivos números. Por curiosidad, me pregunté cuál le correspondería al violín.

Un grupo importante de gente empezó a ir hacia el lado derecho, y yo junto con ellos. Como quien no quiere la cosa, disimuladamente conté cuántos éramos. Quince. Había quince inscriptos para un solo puesto.

—Número novecientos uno —llamó la mujer del inicio—. Nombre, apellido y edad, por favor.

Una chica morena y menuda se adelantó, titubeando un poco.

—Soy yo… Renana Amir. Tengo dieciséis años —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sube al escenario, en el piano hay una partitura. Empieza a tocar —le indicó la rubia.

—¿Harry Birdbaum ya llegó? —preguntó a mi izquierda un joven de largo cabello castaño atado en la nuca y con tupidos barba y bigote.

—El señor Birdbaum está en la primera fila, y agradecería un poco de respeto —le respondió la mujer en tono frío.

Renana, la chica número novecientos uno, había subido al escenario mientras tanto y en ese momento empezó a tocar. Lo hacía muy bien, su nerviosismo anterior estaba completamente olvidado una vez que estaba ante las teclas. La pieza no duraba más de dos minutos, y si bien sonaba muy simple, era bastante compleja de interpretar.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo un hombre de mediana edad, quizás más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta, sentado en primera fila, una vez que Renana terminó la interpretación. Lo reconocí por las fotografías que los diarios habían publicado de él anunciando su llegada a Seattle: ése era Harry Birdbaum—. Espera en las butacas. El siguiente, por favor.

El siguiente resultó ser una chica vestida con una blusa muy ajustada y una minifalda muy corta, que fue hasta el piano muy segura de sí mismo. Su interpretación era aceptable, pero cerca del final tocó una nota decididamente mal… porque había estado arreglándose el pelo con una mano. El señor Birdbaum se paró de un salto y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso es todo, gracias. Puede retirarse.

—Pero yo… —empezó a protestar ella.

—Es todo. Gracias —repitió el señor Birdbaum con firmeza—. ¡Siguiente!

Siguiente era el joven de pelo largo y barba. Su interpretación fue buena, aunque un poco dubitativa a veces. Birdbaum lo dejó terminar antes de despedirlo.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando los diez que estaban delante de mí. Sólo dos quedaron preseleccionados: Renana, la primera de la lista, y Boris Piatelli, un joven de veintitrés años que tocaba magistralmente pero parecía bastante introvertido; al menos, no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevábamos esperando.

Por fin, fue mi turno. Respiré profundamente, me concentré sólo en la música, y empecé a tocar. Yo corría con cierta ventaja de haber escuchado a diez personas antes de mí interpretar ese fragmento, de modo que no lo hice del todo mal, modestia aparte.

—Bien, bien. Espera en las butacas —dijo Birdbaum, no muy convencido.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies ante su falta de entusiasmo, pero me dije que al menos había pasado a la ronda siguiente. Fui a sentarme junto a Renana, que me sonrió amigablemente.

—Te felicito. Tu técnica es excelente —me sonrió—. Soy Renana.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Edward —le sonreí de regreso—. También lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Hace mucho que tocas?

—Desde los cuatro años —me respondió con entusiasmo—. Mi abuela me enseñó los principios básicos, y después seguí estudiando con la profesora Buchwurm.

—¿Buchwurm te enseñó? —pregunté, sorprendido por la nueva información sobre mi profesora de literatura—. No sabía que tocaba el piano.

Renana me miró como si yo hubiese dicho una locura.

—Por supuesto que toca el piano —dijo lenta y claramente, como si temiera que yo no la entendería de otro modo—. Su academia es reconocida en todo el noroeste del país, casi tanto como su afición al café muy dulce, sus rulos castaños, su eterna falda negra y su inseparable blusa blanca. Creo que nunca la vi vestir otra cosa.

—Curioso, es más bien… colorida en su vestuario cuando a darnos clases en la escuela —comenté por decir algo.

—¿Da clases en una escuela? —preguntó Renana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, es la profesora suplente de literatura —expliqué.

—¿De literatura? —repitió Renana, incrédula—. ¡Esa mujer no leyó un libro completo en toda su vida!

—Al contrario, tiene una formación literaria muy completa —señalé yo—. Ecléctica y excéntrica, pero completa, sin duda.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos sin entender.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? —dudó Renana.

—¿Cuántas Anneley Buchwurm puede haber? —me encogí de hombros.

—¡Un momento! Mi profesora de piano se llama Amindra Buchwurm —exclamó Renana.

Los dos tuvimos el más inoportuno ataque de risitas.

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo: ¡sí estábamos hablando de personas distintas! —exclamó Renana, divertida.

—Debe ser su hermana —asentí, sin dejar de reírme por lo bajo—. Ella… Anneley… mencionó que es una de hermanas trillizas.

Seguimos hablando en voz baja durante las audiciones de las otras cinco personas que quedaban. Ninguna de ellas fue preseleccionada. Eso nos dejaba a Boris, Renana y a mí compitiendo por el puesto.

Ésta vez, Boris fue el primero en ser llamado a tocar, luego me tocó a mí y por último a Renana. Boris fue quien se llevó todos los escasos elogios de Birdbaum; tanto Birdbaum como otros dos hombres y una mujer que habían estado ahí todo el tiempo sin decir palabra aceptaron a Boris por unanimidad para el cargo. Renana y yo nos miramos con tristeza. Boris era excelente y nos había superado limpiamente, pero quedarnos afuera dolía.

—Ahora, para el puesto de suplente. ¿Alguno de los dos quiere retirarse? —preguntó la rubia, que a esas alturas habíamos venido a saber que se llamaba Myra.

Renana y yo nos miramos un momento antes de sacudir ambos la cabeza. No, ninguno de nosotros dos deseaba dar un paso al costado.

—Bien, entonces vamos de nuevo. Señorita Amir —dijo, consultando sus apuntes—, toque algo, lo que quiera.

Renana se sentó nuevamente ante el piano y, tras un momento de duda, empezó a tocar una pieza alegre y veloz que yo no había oído nunca, pero me gustó de inmediato. Cuando terminó, el director Birdbaum la miró con atención.

—¿Qué pieza fue la que interpretó? —quiso saber, interesado.

—Se titula _Las majas del bergantín _—explicó Renana, citando el título en perfecto español—. Es parte de una canción humorística.

—Muy bien, muy bien… siguiente —dijo Birdbaum con una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas.

Me senté en la banqueta y me esforcé en tocar la Sonata sin un error, interpretando cada nota a la perfección. Fiel a lo que Alice me había contado de su visión, Birdbaum me escuchó con atención y sin fruncir el ceño en ningún momento, pero tampoco parecía particularmente entusiasmado.

—Es excelente —asintió uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de él con aprobación—. Yo digo que tomemos al muchacho.

—La chica tiene más ligereza de dedos. Voto por ella —dijo otro de los hombres.

—El muchacho es mejor. Mi voto es para él —anunció un tercero.

—La chica es más versátil en su interpretación. Voto por ella —dijo la mujer.

Harry Birdbaum nos miraba a ambos con atención. No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación que me miraba como a un sospechoso de algo. Intenté poner mi mejor cara de hombre inocente, respetuoso y decente.

—Cullen es bueno, pero toca con las manos… —anunció Birdbaum finalmente.

Yo me lo quedé mirando sin entender. Claro que había tocado con las manos ¿Cómo más esperaba este hombre que yo tocara el piano? ¿Con los pies? ¿Con los codos? ¿La nariz? ¿Las rodillas?

Tres de las personas que acompañaban a Birdbaum hicieron gestos de hastío, pero él siguió impertérrito.

—… y ya saben lo que opino de la gente que toca con las manos.

—¿Otra vez tu teoría psicológico–musical acerca de tocar con el corazón? —bufó uno de los hombres.

—Cullen tiene técnica, pero no pasión —insistió Birdbaum—. La pieza le es ajena, no se involucra ni siente nada. Toca el piano con el mismo orden y método que usaría para seguir las instrucciones que ponen a funcionar un lavarropas. Amir tiene más pasión, calor, sentimiento. Dado que ambos tocan igual de bien en lo técnico, mi voto es para Renana Amir. Edward Cullen es el segundo suplente.

Me quedé petrificado por un segundo, hasta que el agudo chillido de Renana a mi lado me hizo salir de mi estupor. En cuanto la miré ella ya se había cubierto la boca con las dos manos, avergonzada, pero estaba claro que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no empezar a bailar de alegría.

—El primer ensayo es la semana que viene a esta misma hora en este mismo lugar. Piatelli, su presencia es requerida —le advirtió Birdbaum a Boris, que sólo se encogió de hombros—. Amir, Cullen, espero verlos también en ese ensayo. Luego arreglaremos horarios de los suplentes. Es todo por hoy. Adiós, y nos vemos en una semana.

Con un último cabeceo, se fue a supervisar las audiciones del arpa, que sólo tenía tres aspirantes, todas mujeres. Renana y yo salimos hacia el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala.

—Felicitaciones —le dije a Renana, haciendo lo posible para mantener la amargura fuera de mi voz.

—¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! —chilló ella, incapaz de contenerse, empezando a saltar—. ¡Estamos adentro, somos parte…!

Antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, Renana me estaba abrazando y saltando a la vez, sin dejar de chillar en voz baja "¡sí, sí, sííííí!".

—¡Me preocupaba que echaran a uno de nosotros! —dijo, radiante, cuando me soltó al cabo de unos segundos—. No me quería ir, pero tampoco quería que te echaran, tocas muy bien, y pensé que sería genial si los dos formamos parte, ¡y lo logramos!

—No sé hasta qué punto lo logré yo —sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Claro que lo lograste! Tercero de quince es muy bueno, ¡y estarás tocando bajo la dirección de Harry Birdbaum! —Renana parecía más contenta por mí que yo mismo—. Además, nadie dice que no podamos destronar a ese Boris más adelante. Y cuando yo sea pianista titular, necesitaré un buen suplente, claro —añadió, sonriendo.

—¿Quién dice que no seré yo el pianista titular? —le pregunté, siguiendo la broma.

—¿Cómo? ¿Alguien que _toca con las manos_, pianista titular? —Renana simuló un escalofrío de horror antes de mirarme con una media sonrisa competitiva que me recordó mucho a Emmett—. Nada de eso. Pero te permito ser mi mano derecha, mi consorte.

—Señorita Amir, soy demasiado bien educado para insultar a una dama, pero, con todo respeto… —hice una pausa dramática antes de inclinarme hacia ella y susurrarle con una sonrisa maliciosa—… ¡te haré morder el polvo!

Renana casi rodó por el suelo de la risa. Yo me reí junto a ella, y casi me atraganté al notar que hacía tiempo que no me reía de semejante manera. Me empezaba a punzar el costado y a dolerme los músculos de la cara de tanto reír.

—Edward, ¿quién es este joven talento? —preguntó de pronto Esme detrás de nosotros, con amabilidad y un enorme regocijo en la mirada ante nuestra camaradería.

Renana se apresuró a componer una expresión más formal, aunque nada podía quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

—Mamá, ella es Renana Amir, es pianista suplente de la orquesta —presenté—. Renana, ella es mi mamá, Esme.

—Mucho gusto —musitó Renana, tímida de pronto.

—El gusto es mío. Estuve en el teatro durante la audición; tocas muy bien, querida —le sonrió Esme—. Y la pieza que tocaste cuando te dieron a elegir suena divertida.

—Gracias —sonrió Renana, un poco más segura de sí misma—. Fue un gusto conocerlos, yo…

Lo que sea que iba a añadir quedó en la nada cuando un teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Renana lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo y se apartó con un gesto de disculpa.

—Sí, mamá. ¡Lo conseguí! No, soy suplente, pero está muy bien… ¡Estoy feliz!... ¡Sí!... Quince éramos… no, no es para tanto… está bien… sí… ¡hace cinco minutos! Acaban de darme la noticia… —Renana sonreía enormemente mientras hablaba.

—¿Vamos yendo? —preguntó Esme en voz baja—. Tengo prohibido decírtelo, pero Alice organizó una fiesta sorpresa de felicitación.

Suspiré/bufé de exasperación. Alice sería capaz de festejar la salida y la puesta del sol cada día si sólo encontrara a alguien que festejara junto a ella.

—Mamá está esperándome en la puerta —anunció Renana con una sonrisa—. Hasta la semana que viene, fue un placer conocerlos.

—Adiós —se despidió Esme.

—Hasta la semana que viene —le dije yo con una gran sonrisa. En cuanto Renana, que iba casi dando saltitos, salió por la puerta me giré hacia Esme.

—Vamos —asentí, aunque sin moverme—. Alice y Jasper querrán festejar que su fingida discusión dio resultado.

Esme me miró sin entender… o al menos, poniendo cara de no entender. Esme era muy honrada y mentir nunca había sido su fuerte; después de tantas décadas juntos, yo la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para detectar las mentiritas.

—Vamos, todo eso de que Jasper tenía que presentarse a las audiciones para violín no era más que una excusa para que yo me interesara por la orquesta —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Creían que no me daría cuenta?

—Creímos que si te presentábamos la idea frontalmente, la rechazarías —admitió Esme.

Bufé con algo de impaciencia, pero me detuve al ver que Esme sonreía con el tipo de sonrisa que tendría en la cara el gato que acaba de zamparse un tazón de crema.

—Te diste cuenta que esa discusión era parte del plan. ¿Algo más que forme parte del plan maquiavélico para alejarte de tu lista de lo que querías hacer mientras aún eras humano? —preguntó Esme con la mejor cara de inocencia.

Ésta vez fui yo quien se quedó con ojos como platos. ¿Cómo sabía Esme de mi lista?

—Vamos y te cuento —prometió ella, condescendiente.

.

Una vez instalados en el Mercedes, Esme empezó a contarme cómo el plan, que había empezado poco después de que yo regresara a casa tras el accidente, se había puesto en marcha.

—Alice vio tu lista en sus visiones, Jasper encontró tus historiales de búsqueda en internet, a Bella la preguntaste si le gustaría viajar al extranjero contigo… no fue difícil atar cabos. Nos dimos cuenta que estaban tan ocupado planificando tu tiempo como humano que no tenías tiempo de vivirlo, y decidimos intervenir —explicó ella—. Lo que dijo Tanya es verdad, necesitas amigos humanos… como esta encantadora chica Renana. Como sabíamos que si te presentábamos la idea frontalmente estarías en desacuerdo, aunque sólo sea por deporte, te lo presentamos como si fuese una idea que nadie pensaba en ofrecerte. Supimos que si los demás no te hablábamos demasiado a favor, o no todos, si alguien incentivaba tu competitividad y alguien te apoyaba, sería lo ideal. Emmett y Bella se ofrecieron a cumplir esos roles.

—¿Bella sabía de esto? —no pude evitar bufar de incredulidad.

—Siempre insistió en que no debíamos presionarte para que hicieras nada, pero sí apoyarte si intentabas algo nuevo —asintió Esme, más orgullosa de Bella que de mí—. Jasper decía que te darías cuenta que él y Alice estaban actuando, porque podías ser humano ahora pero no eras tonto, y me recomendó que jugara el papel de madre sorprendida por la sagacidad de su hijo. Pero no voy a pretender estar sorprendida cuando no lo estoy, porque yo contaba con que descubrirías esa verdad, y no voy a ocultarte la otra verdad: lo organizamos porque te queremos y sabemos que la música te puede hacer un humano muy feliz y rodeado de amigos.


	21. Navidad según Edward

**¡Regresé! Los estudios, mi familia, y nuevamente los estudios me tenían un tanto pasada de trabajo, pero por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Capítulo en el que los personajes significativos no me pertenecen y al que escribo sin fines de lucro, como siempre. **

**Sin más, los dejo con la historia. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veinte: Navidad según Edward**

**.**

Navidad no solía ser una de mis épocas preferidas del año. Había vacaciones de la escuela, lo que siempre era bienvenido, pero eso era probablemente lo más positivo que esa fecha tenía para mí.

Al principio de mi existencia de vampiro, cuando toda mi familia éramos Carlisle y yo, la Navidad me había traído muchos recuerdos de mis padres, de los preparativos, la alegría, la expectación con que esperábamos la fecha. Aunque eran recuerdos humanos y borrosos, el dolor de la pérdida era aún muy reciente. Carlisle había hecho lo posible por hacer de la Navidad un momento especial, pero él solo no podía reemplazar a mis dos padres y mi humanidad perdida de la noche a la mañana.

La llegada de Esme y el paso del tiempo hicieron la fecha menos dolorosa. Poco a poco, fui creando nuevos recuerdos navideños, que si bien no reemplazaban a los de mi vida humana, mitigaban un poco el vacío. Luego, la integración de Rosalie, Emmett y después Alice y Jasper a la familia fue proveyendo de nuevas costumbres, nuevos recuerdos, nuevos modos de encarar la fecha.

Ahora, yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo esperaba con ansias la llegada de la fecha. Era la primera Navidad que Bella y yo pasaríamos juntos, y yo estaba ansioso por celebrarla con ella. Por una vez, yo lamentaba mi honestidad, que me había impulsado a decirle a Bella que la Navidad no consistía para mi familia en regalos espléndidos. Es cierto que había conseguido calmar su ansiedad de no saber qué regalarnos, pero al hacerlo yo también había perdido mi gran oportunidad de hacerle un regalo importante sin que ella pudiese protestar.

.

—Espero que utilicen sabiamente estas dos semanas de vacaciones, para practicar mucho y no perder el tiempo con tonterías —sermoneó el señor Birdbaum en el último ensayo antes de Navidad.

Cerca de mí, Lily suspiró de irritación. Lucas le echó una mirada dura de la que ella no se dio por enterada. Renana se frotó las manos, tratando de calentar sus dedos fríos, mientras Melissa y Pamela cuchicheaban en voz baja. Christine jugueteaba con su flauta mientras Anna limpiaba la boquilla de la suya con un pañuelo. Johnny y Xavier competían a usar los contrabajos de trompos, a ver quién podía darle más vueltas al suyo sin que se cayera. Jemima y Roger (corno y trombón respectivamente) estaban mirando algo en un teléfono, quizás fotos. Marianna (trompeta) estiraba el cuello para ver también. Mathias no dejaba de mirar a Susie, que se inspeccionaba las uñas con expresión crítica. Boris miraba las partituras delante de sí con el mismo desinterés con que observaba al mundo todo que lo rodeaba.

La orquesta no llevaba suficiente tiempo ensayando como para presentar alguna pieza en esta Navidad. Eso no quería decir que no estuviesen haciendo nada, sino que Birdbaum tenía la mirada puesta en una gran presentación para el cuatro de julio del año siguiente. Antes de eso había un par de presentaciones menores, pero la actuación en julio era lo consumía el ochenta por ciento del tiempo de los ensayos.

—Vamos una vez más —ordenó el señor Birdbaum. Ante las ligeras quejas y murmullos de hastío, él frunció más aún el ceño—. Al que no le guste, es libre de irse… pero ni sueñe en volver.

Con algo que sonó a un suspiro colectivo de resignación, cada cual volvió a su instrumento, excepto Renana, Lily, Lucas y yo, que estábamos en lo que en broma llamábamos el banco de suplentes. Lily y Lucas eran hermanos; ella era suplente de flauta dulce y él, de cello. Los titulares de esos instrumentos, Keyra y Greg, se apresuraron a preparar los instrumentos, mientras Boris, el titular del piano (cuyo puesto nos disputábamos Renana y yo), se limitó a poner las manos a unos milímetros de las teclas.

Birdbaum dio unos golpecitos con la batuta antes de levantarla del todo… pese a que estaba de espaldas, yo casi podría verlo recorriendo con la mirada a toda la orquesta, asegurándose que estuviesen listos, antes de… bajar la batuta de golpe, casi como la bandera en una carrera de automóviles, con lo que la orquesta en pleno arrancó con la interpretación.

Mientras tocaban, recorrí con la mirada al grupo. En el mes que llevábamos tocando juntos yo había hecho algunos buenos amigos. Renana ocupaba un lugar especial en mis afectos, era la primera amiga humana que yo había hecho en esta mi segunda humanidad. Lucas y Lily, que se peleaban entre ellos todo el tiempo pero no soportaban que alguien de afuera criticara al otro, también eran amigos míos, al igual que Mathias, un brillante violinista cuando no estaba soñando despierto con Susie, la arpista, que lo trataba con el mismo afecto fraternal que a todos los demás, sin enterarse que el pobre Mathias estaba loco por ella.

Christine (flauta piccolo) y Anna (flauta traversa) eran dos chicas con las que, sin ser realmente amigo, me llevaba muy bien, en oposición a Keyra (flauta dulce) y Jeannette (segundo violín), con las que nos llevamos mal desde el primer día. Boris era un antisocial, pero era así con todo el mundo, no era nada personal con nadie. Su modo de expresión era la música, no las palabras, y Birdbaum respetaba eso, de modo que los demás nos encogíamos de hombros y lo dejábamos en paz.

—Cinco a que otra vez se agacha en el solo de los violines —me susurró Lily en el oído.

—Acepto —respondí en voz baja. Birdbaum sólo lo había hecho una vez antes, yo estaba bastante seguro de ganar la apuesta.

Los dos esperamos con ansiedad el solo de los violines, no por interés musical, sino por maliciosos interés en la conducta del director de la orquesta. El señor Birdbaum tenía la costumbre de apasionarse de un modo algo exagerado respecto a las piezas que dirigía, al punto de no sólo mover los brazos tan violentamente que el chiste general era que quería levantar vuelo, sino que hasta se agachaba para indicar la baja en el volumen y tono, para levantarse de a poco o de golpe, según la pieza lo requiriera, cuando retomaba un ritmo más intenso.

Birdbaum efectivamente se agachó cuando llegó el solo de los violines. Debía hacer deporte además de tocar música, porque su estado físico era realmente bueno. Lily me dirigió una sonrisa brillante y aguantándome la mueca yo metí la mano en el bolsillo, dispuesto a pagar, cuando de pronto Birdbaum se incorporó de golpe, dirigiendo un movimiento muy alegre de la pieza, en el que casi todos los demás instrumentos se sumaban a los violines para el gran final… y tan repentinamente como se incorporó, Birdbaum también se cayó cuan largo era al suelo.

La orquesta se detuvo en medio de una serie de notas discordantes que le hubiesen puesto los pelos de punta al director de estar despierto. Yo salté de mi asiento y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba él. Por si acaso, no lo moví, pero sí le tomé el pulso, mientras alrededor del desmayado y de mí mis compañeros se reunían, asustados.

—¿Está bien?

—¿Está vivo?

—¿Llamamos a una ambulancia?

—¡Tan mal no tocamos!

—¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Está enfermo?

—¿Cuándo se despierta?

El pulso era lento, pero estable. Le levanté con cuidado un párpado, sólo para ver que la pupila se contraía rápidamente. Buena señal.

—Está desmayado, pero no creo que sea nada grave —le informé a mis preocupados compañeros—. Un bajón de presión, probablemente.

—¿Ahora eres médico? —preguntó Jeannette despectivamente desde atrás de todos.

—Mi papá es médico, aprendí cómo tratar las cosas más simples y cotidianas —dije para los demás—. Por favor, apártense, déjenlo respirar.

Por suerte el director se despertó entonces. Empezó a parpadear, un tanto desorientado, hasta que nos vio a todos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hago en el suelo? —preguntó con irritación.

—Usted se cayó —le expliqué.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a levantarme —ordenó.

—Si se desmayó por un bajón de presión arterial lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse acostado unos minutos —le informé.

—Cullen, no tengo tiempo para eso —me fulminó con la mirada—. Tengo una orquesta que dirigir.

—Hagamos algo: yo le ayudo a incorporarse. Si usted se tambalea, se queda sentado por diez minutos por lo menos, y lo ideal sería que consulte a un médico —sugerí—. Si no tiene problemas en mantenerse en pie, termina de dirigir a la orquesta y yo soy el que se queda quieto y sentado.

Renuente, él asintió. Le ayudé a pararse, pero ni bien estuvo de pie empezó a tambalearse. Sostuve con fuerza el brazo que tenía alrededor de mis hombros y sujeté la cintura de Birdbaum con el otro brazo, pero él era un hombre corpulento y estuvo a punto de hacerme caer también.

—¡Matt! —jadeé, pidiendo ayuda.

Por suerte Mathias estuvo al otro lado de Birdbaum en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pudo sujetarlo también, de modo que nadie se cayó. El director parpadeó un par de veces y respiró profundamente, y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a estar seguro sobre sus pies. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, desafiándome a hacerlo sentarse. Yo le sostuve la mirada sin parpadear. Por fin, él claudicó. Asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Mathias y yo lo lleváramos hasta la primera hilera de butacas, donde se dejó caer con un suspiro.

—Este ensayo no terminó —anunció con voz dura—. Cullen, dirígelos.

—Pero… yo… —tartamudeé, totalmente confundido.

—Toma la batuta y dirígelos —indicó Birdbaum, un poquitito más amable—. Tomaste el control de la situación, puedes tomar el control de la orquesta.

Impresionado por la confianza que depositaba en mí, sólo pude asentir. Mis compañeros me miraban con sorpresa, curiosidad, expectativa… algunas sonrisas, y una o dos muecas de asco.

—A sus puestos, señoritas y señores —les sonreí—. Comenzamos en diez.

—¿Minutos? —preguntó Anna con sorpresa.

—No, segundos —le respondí, antes de agacharme para levantar la batuta—. Diez… nueve… ocho… —empecé a contar, ya con la batuta en las manos.

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus instrumentos y se apresuraron a estar listos.

—Retomamos en la página tres —indiqué al llegar a cinco—. Cuatro… tres dos… uno…

Levanté la batuta, la bajé, y la música empezó.

.

—Yo no lo entiendo del todo aún —le confesé a Esme media hora más tarde, todavía con la sonrisa idiota que nada ni nadie podía quitarme de la cara ese día, mientras viajábamos de regreso a casa—. ¡Pero soy director suplente! El director titular, Harry Birdbaum, me nombró director suplente de la orquesta hoy cuando los dirigí después de que él se desmayó… bueno, los dirigí después de que él se despertó y me dijo que los dirigiera. Dijo que me falta presencia y carácter, pero que para una primera vez, está muy bien. Viniendo de él, eso ya es un elogio desmesurado.

—Me alegro mucho —sonrió ella, radiante—. Siempre supe que eras un gran músico, pero no sabía que te interesara la dirección.

—No me interesaba antes de hoy —admití—. Aunque nunca lo había probado tampoco. Ahora… no sé si me dedicaría profesionalmente a eso, pero sí pienso practicar más. Es muy interesante, ¡y mucho más complicado de lo que parece! No es tan simple como agitar la batuta de cualquier manera…

—Oh, ¿es con batuta y todo? —preguntó Esme, interesada.

—Sí. No es lo esencial de la dirección, pero ayuda… y es un símbolo muy claro de quién es el director —expliqué.

—Entonces ya sé qué regalarte para Navidad —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sólo pude sonreír más. Quizás hubiese debido fingirme modesto y rechazarla, pero la verdad era que yo ardía en ganas de volver a dirigir.

—El nombramiento es el mejor regalo de Navidad posible —murmuré—. Pero no me negaré a una preciosa batuta de caoba pulida.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

.

La Navidad ese año 2006 no hubiese podido ser mejor. No había clases, nevaba todos los días, el sol no se asomó ni por casualidad por entre el grueso manto de nubes que cubría el cielo. Charlie había aceptado la invitación de Esme para celebrar la Navidad con nosotros, y si bien eso implicaba que el resto de mi familia y Bella tendrían que fingir que comían, eso era en rigor lo único malo de toda la situación.

Esme cocinó una cena de Nochebuena tan fastuosa que me hubiese llevado varios días comer todo, de no haber sido porque más de la mitad de la comida acabó en casa de los Swan para Charlie (y oficialmente también Bella).

Me dormí la noche del 24 de diciembre con una sonrisa en los labios y con Bella abrazándome por encima de las mantas. Parecía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando una conversación que se desarrollaba en furiosos susurros cerca de mí me despertó.

—¿Cuánto tempo más va a dormir? ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —era la impaciente voz de Emmett, en un cuchicheo tan airado como silencioso. De todos nosotros, él era probablemente quién más seguía disfrutando de la Navidad; sin importar el tiempo que pasara, no lo aburría la celebración.

—Dormirá todo el tiempo que necesite —dictaminó Bella, en voz igualmente baja y firme.

—¿Pero _tanto_? —la voz de Emmett era un quejido.

—Sólo lleva siete horas durmiendo. Un humano necesita entre ocho y nueve horas diarias de sueño para una vida saludable —sermoneó Bella en voz bajita.

El suspiro de desolación de Emmett era tan honesto que me esforcé por despabilarme. Me desperecé y abrí los ojos, a tiempo para encontrarme con los vampiros de pie en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Perfecto! —se alegró Emmett, aliviado—. Vamos, rápido, puedes terminar de despertarte después —me dijo con urgencia—, hay un enorme regalo con mi nombre esperándome bajo el árbol de Navidad, ¡y llevo _seis largas horas_ aguntándome las ganas de abrirlo!

.

De ser por Emmett, él me hubiese tomado bajo un brazo, llevado escaleras abajo y arrojado al primer lugar más o menos blando, antes de abalanzarse sobre su regalo. Pero con Bella de mi lado, tuve permiso de ir al baño primero, de ponerme un suéter por encima de mi pijama y de bajar las escaleras por mi propio pie. Por supuesto, Emmett estuvo suspirando de impaciencia todo el tiempo y tamborileando con los dedos en la pared, en un momento con fuerza suficiente como para hacer saltar la pintura.

Cuando por fin llegamos al árbol de Navidad entendí mejor la impaciencia de Emmett: no debajo, porque no cabía, sino al lado del árbol había una enorme caja, lo suficientemente grande como para que Emmett cómodamente cupiera adentro sentado, forrada en varios tipos de papel de regalo y con una gran etiqueta en la que con la caligrafía de Bella decía: "Para Emmett".

Esme intentó que yo comiera el desayuno primero, pero a estas alturas yo estaba al menos tan intrigado como Emmett respecto al regalo y le prometí que comería obedientemente todo lo que cupiera en el plato… después de abrir los regalos. El resto de mi familia (excepto Alice, que no estaba presente una vez más. Me sentí culpable de nuevo) también quería saber cuanto antes qué había ahí dentro; Esme no tuvo más remedio que ceder y la apertura de regalos comenzó.

Emmett se tiró literalmente sobre el regalo gigante y poco menos que destrozó la parte superior, sólo para sacar un puñado de papel de diario cortado en tiras. Incrédulo, sacó más tiras de papel de diario. Y más. Y más… Cuando ya sus pies estaban cubiertos de tiras de papel, Emmett tomó la caja y la volcó delante de sí. Sonó un suave "¡ploc!", Emmett dejó la caja a un lado y empezó a revolver en la montaña de tiras de papel, desparramándolas por media habitación. Al cabo de medio minuto debió encontrar algo entre todo ese papel, porque estaba mirando a Bella como si acabara de regalarle el mundo.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó él con voz ronca, casi trémula, mirando a Bella con ojos desorbitados. En la mano tenía algo que no alcancé a divisar.

—En una venta de cosas usadas —se encogió de hombros ella con nerviosismo—. No sé si es gran cosa, pero…

—Bella Swan, me regalaste es una pelota autografiada por Ty Cobb —casi jadeó Emmett, aturdido por el regalo, mostrándonos a todos una pelota de béisbol con algún tipo de arabesco—. ¡Es una pieza de colección que vale una fortuna! ¡Ahora entiendo semejante envoltorio!

—Eh, eso fue casualidad, me temo —sonrió Bella, nerviosa—. Con todo lo que me fastidiaste últimamente con el automóvil que ibas a regalarme, pensé en gastarte una broma regalándote una pelota usada, pero envolviéndola como si fuese un regalo espléndido, porque la compré en una feria de cosas usadas, y la verdad es que la pagué cinco dólares, y no estuve segura de que el autógrafo significara nada…

—Significa muchísimo; lo lamento por el que malvendió esto, pero estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas comprado, ¡y más feliz todavía de que me lo hayas regalado! —superado el aturdimiento inicial, Emmett estaba exultante—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Bella!

—De nada, ya oíste que me costó poco, fue una coincidencia…

—Aún así, fue una gran idea —sonrió Emmett, radiante—. ¡Gracias! Ahora —añadió en un tono solemne—, abre mi regalo.

Tras rebuscar un momento bajo el árbol, Emmett le tendió a Bella un pequeño envoltorio, no más grande que un puño, envuelto en un papel con dibujos de renos de nariz roja que esquiaban. Por el tamaño, bien podían ser las llaves de un auto nuevo, como Emmett había estado amenazando/prometiendo durante semanas que iba a regalarle a Bella, para gran fastidio y enojo de ella, que había prometido/amenazado subastar el automóvil por Internet comenzando en cincuenta centavos si Emmett se atrevía a regalarle uno. Renuente, Bella rasgó el papel y sacó con gesto precavido un pequeño objeto… sólo para empezar a reír a carcajadas.

—Te _dije_ que te regalaría un auto nuevo —sonrió Emmett, petulante.

Bella mostró, para que todos pudiésemos verla, la reproducción a escala de una Ferrari. De hecho, era una miniatura del automóvil que yo hubiese querido regalarle a Bella de haber tenido la oportunidad. Miré con algo de sospecha al lugar donde estaba la computadora desde donde Alice se comunicaba con el resto de la familia, solo para encontrarme con que Alice me guiñaba un ojo.

Más regalos se intercambiaron entre risas y agradecimientos. Alice había diseñado una (¡sólo una! Ése era su regalo) prenda de vestir personalizada para cada uno de los demás. Esme recibió un vestido de fiesta elegante sin ser ostentoso, y por supuesto perfectamente a medida. Carlisle y Jasper recibieron camisas; Emmett y yo, suéters. Bella se convirtió en propietaria de una blusa de satén azul, mientras que Rosalie recibió una roja, de percal, con bordados de hilo de seda.

Yo aproveché la ocasión, pese a no poder comprarle nada a Bella, para obsequiarle algo significativo. Cuando ella abrió el estuche forrado en seda azul algo descolorida y en lugar de mirarme con agradecimiento lo hizo con reproche, me vi en la necesidad de justificarme:

—Ya sé que me obligaste a prometer que no gastaríamos más de ocho dólares en el regalo del otro, envoltorio y tarjeta incluidos —me atajé—. Pero yo gasté menos de un dólar en éste. El collar era de mi madre. Hasta lo dejé en el estuche original, para que me creyeras.

—_Touché_ —sonrió Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No dijimos nada sobre no regalar joyas familiares que valieran una fortuna, ¿no?

—Ni media palabra. Regalar joyas está permitido —sonreí con satisfacción, mientras Bella sacaba con cuidado el collar de oro blanco y amatistas de su lecho de terciopelo.

—Es hermoso —suspiró ella.

—Por eso quiero que lo tengas. La belleza debe ir junta para potenciarse —sonreí.

—Aaww, ¿no son tiernos? —preguntó Emmett en tono exageradamente complacido, dándole un codazo a Carlisle—. ¿No te da ternura ver al pequeñín de la familia todo crecido y poético?

—Me alegra mucho que Edward haya conocido a Bella y que sean felices juntos —respondió Carlisle—. Me gustaría ver a todas las parejas así de compenetradas.

Emmett desvió la vista al tiempo al tiempo que Rosalie lo miraba con ansiedad. Las cosas entre ellos dos estaban todavía lejos de resolverse. Por suerte Jasper interrumpió el momento tenso al desenvolver en regalo que Bella le había hecho, prestando atención de hacer mucho ruido con el papel para atraer la atención a la pantalla de la computadora. Jasper había pasado temprano por la mañana por la casa y se había llevado los regalos que eran para él y Alice a la cabaña. En un día especial como éste, él no quería dejar a Alice sola.

—¿Debo asumir que es otra feliz coincidencia que me hayas regalado un bate autografiado por Babe Ruth? —preguntó, radiante—. Bella, siéntete libre de regalarme cosas usadas cuando quieras. ¡Mil gracias!

Los regalos de Bella fueron un éxito total. Esme estuvo emocionada hasta las imposibles lágrimas con el delantal, mientras que Carlisle descubrió que la corbata que Bella le regaló combinaba de un modo sospechosamente exacto con la camisa regalo de Alice. Supongo que era demasiado pedir que Alice no fisgoneara el futuro para combinar y diseñar la ropa del modo que considerara mejor. En cuanto al portarretratos que recibí, decidí que pondría una foto de Bella y de mí en él en cuanto encontrase una en la que yo no pareciera un monigote al lado de Bella.

Alice hizo un teleteatro de sorprendida alegría (que no se creyó nadie) al desenvolver el regalo de Bella. Era evidente que la tácita comparación con un hada halagaba, y mucho, a mi hermana clarividente. Yo recibí un GPS de Jasper y Alice, lo cual tenía sentido desde que yo por fin volvía a tener licencia de conducir ahora que había aprobado el examen. Fingí no oír a Jasper murmurar algo sobre mi preferencia a perderme y conducir en círculos una hora antes que parar y pedir indicaciones, todo por un tonto incidente ocurrido una semana atrás en Seattle, incidente que mi amor propio y yo nos habíamos propuesto firmemente olvidar lo antes posible.

Carlisle y Esme me obsequiaron una batuta de caoba pulida, prístina y brillante. La acepté de buena gana y con agradecimiento, aunque todavía me duraba un poquito de rencor de saber que toda mi familia, Bella inclusive, había conspirado para asegurarse que yo me presentara en las audiciones de la orquesta, para lo que habían usado psicología la inversa, sobre todo en el caso de Emmett y Alice. Se suponía que yo descubriría que me habían 'empujado' a presentarme, y que entonces todos se sorprenderían de lo astuto que yo era, pero Esme les arruinó la pretendida sorpresa al decirme enseguida la verdad. Bella también me confesó el plan, mayormente obra de Alice, una vez que mi designación como segundo suplente fue oficial, por lo que en rigor yo sólo estaba residualmente enojado con Alice, y en menor medida, Emmett.

El único regalo que esa mañana no fue recibido con risas, o sonrisas, sino con miradas de sorpresa y hasta desconcierto, fue el que Rosalie recibió de Bella. Envuelta en un papel con dibujos de pinos nevados había una muñeca de aspecto antiguo, el tipo de muñeca con la que Rosalie pudo haber jugado en sus tiempos de niña, sólo que tan sucia y maltrecha que no estuve seguro de cómo reaccionaría Rose.

—Sé que está descuidada —se apresuró a aclarar Bella en medio del sorprendido silencio general—, pero no creo que sea irrecuperable. Sólo… necesita cuidado y amor. Y un vestido nuevo —añadió a modo de chiste, pero nadie rió.

Rosalie miraba a la muñeca con enorme atención, como buscando la respuesta a una pregunta existencial en el pelo enredado, el vestido roto o la cara sucia. Por fin, levantó la mirada, y me sorprendió ver una expresión muy dulce en el rostro habitualmente frío u orgulloso de Rosalie.

—Es extraño —dijo en voz tan baja que casi no la oí—. Pero… tiene algo… conocido. Como desarmar el motor de un auto nuevo, sólo para descubrir que tiene la misma estructura que uno que ya conocías bien.

Resistí las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Sólo Rosalie Hale sería capaz de comparar una muñeca de porcelana con el grasiento motor de un automóvil.

—¿Quizás tuviste una muñeca así cuando eras pequeña? —preguntó Esme en voz baja, suave, como pensada para no asustar a nadie.

—No sé… no puedo recordarlo —admitió Rosalie en voz baja—. Puede ser… o quizás una parecida… no puedo recordarlo —Rosalie miró a Bella con tanto agradecimiento y humildad como yo nunca le había visto expresar por nadie—. Muchas gracias, Bella.

—De nada —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad. Esta interacción era la más extensa y amigable que ella y Rosalie habían tenido nunca, hasta donde yo sabía—. Yo… creo que ella necesita un nombre —sugirió Bella tímidamente.

Rosalie miró a la muñeca con atención antes de asentir lentamente.

—Se llama Emily —anunció—. Igual que la muñeca mágica de _Sara, la princesita_.

—¿Es una película? —se arriesgó a preguntar Bella.

—El libro original es de Frances Hogdson Burnett —explicó Rosalie—. Se firmó una versión protagonizada por Shirley Temple en 1939, y hay otra película del año 1995, con Liesel Matthews como Sara. ¿No la viste?

—No —sacudió la cabeza Bella.

—¿Tal vez… podríamos verla un día? —sugirió Rosalie tímidamente—. Si quieres…

—Me encantaría —aceptó Bella con una sonrisa radiante.

.

El almuerzo del día 25 de diciembre fue un auténtico banquete, al igual que ya lo había sido la cena la noche del 24. Charlie vino junto a Bella, que tras desenvolver sus regalos había tenido que escaparse a su casa antes de que Charlie se despertara y volvió después junto con su papá y un lemmon pie que estuvo para chuparse los dedos.

Tras una larga sobremesa, Charlie recibió un llamado de la estación de policía: había varios detenidos por una pelea familiar favorecida por el exceso de alcohol. Nadie menos que los Mallory, siempre tan correctos en público, ellos… cuando estaban sobrios, al menos. Charlie tuvo que ir a atender el caso, y cuando estaba por salir de casa sonó el teléfono de Carlisle. La señora Mallory le había partido una botella de sidra por la cabeza a su marido, que había sido derivado al hospital y estaba quejándose de dolor de cabeza, mareos y visión doble. El diagnóstico era de contusión cerebral grave, y necesitaba una cirugía urgente para estabilizar la presión intracraneal.

Después de que Charlie y Carlisle se fueron, ya era tiempo para Bella y para mí de cambiarnos y salir. Oh, sí, ahora era Bella la que insistía que yo debía tener experiencias humanas, y eso incluía las fiestas. Esa noche Lily y Lucas celebraban una fiesta a la que toda la orquesta estaba invitada, con la indicación de llevar además todos los amigos que quisiéramos, y la sugerencia que las sobras de comida del 24 y 25 eran tan bien recibidas para la fiesta como la bebida que pudiésemos llevar.

Tanto o más determinante que el hecho que Bella insistía que quería conocer a mis compañeros de orquesta era el hecho que Bella y yo éramos la única posibilidad de Renana de asistir a la fiesta. Su mamá no le permitía ir a fiestas si no era acompañada de alguien de confianza, y tras mucho pedir y lloriquear Renana había conseguido que, si tras conocernos a Bella y a mí su mamá nos consideraba personas de confianza, le permitiría ir a la fiesta con nosotros. Renana no tenía un auto propio, de modo que pasaríamos por su casa, con un poco de suerte para ir a buscarla y llevarla a la fiesta con nosotros, y la dejaríamos de nuevo en su casa antes de regresar a Forks.

Como la fiesta era muy informal, Bella y yo nos limitamos a jeans, botas (por el frío), una camisa en mi caso y su nueva blusa azul, que le sentaba de maravillas, en el de Bella, y nuestros abrigos más gruesos. La temperatura era de cinco grados bajo cero y una nieve suave y fina como arena había empezado a caer para el momento en que salimos de Forks. En el asiento trasero del Volvo llevábamos una canasta de picnic con comida para diez personas y ocho litros de gaseosa, el 'humilde' aporte de Esme para la fiesta.

.

El viaje a Seattle transcurrió sin inconvenientes, no por último por las cadenas para conducir en la nieve que mi auto tenía, regalo navideño de Emmett. Bella y yo fuimos cantando y tonteando todo el viaje, lo que lo hizo mucho más corto y divertido. En parte gracias al GPS, y en parte gracias al mapa bajado de internet, la detallada descripción y unas indicaciones muy puntillosas de Renana, que no quería perderse la fiesta por nada en el mundo, llegamos pronto.

La señora Amir resultó ser una mujer seria, de apariencia estricta y enérgica. Hicieron falta nuestros mejores modales y un poco de encanto vampírico de Bella, para que finalmente Renana tuviese permiso de ir a la fiesta, aunque sólo hasta las diez de la noche. Durante todo el tiempo que duraron las indicaciones y advertencias de su madre Renana estuvo tan quieta y callada que empecé a preocuparme, ella no solía ser tan retraída. Sólo cuando doblamos la esquina y la casa quedó fuera de nuestra vista Renana se permitió relajarse y empezar a reír.

—¡Lo lograron! ¡Gracias, Edward, Bella! Son geniales —suspiró Renana, toda agitada de energía contenida—. ¿Ella es Bella, la famosa Bella? ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Renana, y es un placer conocerte por fin!

—Soy Bella, pero no tengo nada de famosa —sonrió Bella.

—Edward te menciona todo el tiempo —le confió Renana—. ¡Es casi como si ya te conociera! Lo alentaste a presentarse a las audiciones, trabajas en una tienda de artículos de camping, te gusta la literatura clásica inglesa y vives con tu papá, que es el jefe de policía de la ciudad. Te lo digo, Bella, tienes a este chico en un puño.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de no hablar de mí como si no estuviese presente? —medio protesté, medio le pedí a Renana.

Ella se rió de deleite.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podemos parar en algún lado donde yo me pueda cambiar de ropa? —pidió Renana, señalando su suéter con una mueca.

.

La señora Amir consideraba que los jeans y una camiseta ajustada color turquesa con la inscripción _Where is the love?_ en plateado, aún si era una alusión a los Black Eyed Peas y no una incitación contra la moral, no era la vestimenta adecuada para una fiesta, y había puesto como condición que Renana se vistiera con una larga falda de lana y un grueso suéter. Renana se vistió con las prendas que su mamá le había indicado, y escondió la otra muda en la bolsa con la comida y bebida que llevaba a la fiesta.

—No es desobedecer por deporte, pero es que a veces es más fácil no discutir con mamá y hacer las cosas a mi manera —explicó Renana con un encogimiento de hombros.

Paramos a cargar combustible; Bella y Renana fueron al baño. Renana regresó cambiada de ropa, peinada de forma distinta, más juvenil, y con el brazo enlazado en el de Bella, charlando las dos como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

.

Encontré la casa de Lucas y Lily sin problemas, aunque la música a todo volumen y la cantidad de automóviles estacionados afuera eran una indicación bastante clara de dónde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

—¡Edward! ¡Llegaste! —me abrazó Lily, eufórica—. Con tanta nieve, me temí que quizás no pudieses venir…

—Tengo un buen auto, por suerte —le sonreí, desenredándome del abrazo un poco por demás apretado para mi gusto—. Lily, ella es Bella, mi novia —presenté, señalando con un abarcador gesto de la mano a Bella, que a mi lado sostenía la canasta de picnic—. Bella, ella es Lily, una de las flautistas de la orquesta.

La sonrisa de Lily se congeló al ver a Bella, antes de volverse una especie de gesto doloroso. Bella mantuvo una sonrisa educada.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Bella Swan —se presentó ella, tendiéndole una mano enguantada a Lily.

—Lily Rodrigues —se presentó mi compañera de orquesta con voz seca, dándole a Bella un apretón muy breve antes de retirar la mano.

Yo miré de una chica a otra sin entender nada. ¿Me acababa de perder algo?

—¡Hola, Lily! —saludó Renana, tan feliz como Lily había estado dos minutos atrás—. ¡Conseguí venir!

—Me alegro —respondió Lily con poca convicción.

—¿Dónde podemos dejar la comida? —preguntó Bella, levantando ligeramente la canasta que tenía en las manos.

—En la cocina. Es por ahí —señaló Lily con un gesto vago, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

El perchero de la entrada de la casa ya estaba lleno de abrigos, de modo que dejamos nuestras bufandas y sobretodos en una silla sobre la que ya también se amontonaban impermeables y abrigos.

—Vamos a dejar la comida —sugirió Bella.

Ella y Renana se encaminaron hacia el lugar que había señalado Lily, llevando la cesta y la bolsa. Yo saludé a algunos conocidos que estaban por ahí. Matt me acercó un vaso, y nos pusimos a hablar de automóviles. Él tenía un Volkswagen último modelo, pero ansiaba cambiarlo por un Mercedes como el de Carlisle. Estábamos discutiendo los méritos del Mercedes contra los del Volvo cuando un chillido de furia me heló la sangre en las venas:

—¡SUÉLTALA!

Lo más aterrador fue que era la voz de Bella la que había gritado.

Corrí en la dirección de la que había venido el grito, empujando gente congelada del susto o que iba en la misma dirección pero mucho más lento, sólo para escuchar un ruido de vidrio que se rompía y otros gritos femeninos. Mi mente ya estaba barajando todo tipo de posibilidades, a cuál más horrible y aterradora, cuando llegué a la cocina. Fui el primero en llegar.

Lo primero que captó mi atención fue un plato roto en medio del suelo de la cocina, con algo que parecía sándwiches medio debajo y medio al lado de las astillas.

Después, un sollozo dirigió mi atención hacia donde Lily, temblorosa y con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, estaba siendo abrazada por Renana, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y también temblaba ligeramente.

Por último, mi mirada se clavó en Bella, que estaba de espaldas a la habitación, en el marco de una puerta que llevaba al patio, mirando hacia fuera. Pese al frío, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, aturdido.

Renana intentó hablar, pero aunque abrió la boca y movió los labios, no salió ningún sonido. Lily empezó a llorar más fuerte, agarrándose a Renana como si fuese un salvavidas en mar abierto. Bella se giró muy lentamente, y al ver su expresión instintivamente retrocedí un paso. Yo jamás hubiese considerado a Bella alguien peligroso, pero la expresión de su rostro hubiese bastado para asustar al más valiente.

Ella levantó la mano derecha, en la que tenía algo que parecía un mechón de cabello color rojo encendido. La miré sin entender; nadie en la habitación, y por lo que yo había visto ni siquiera en la fiesta, tenía ese color de pelo.

Bastó que Bella dijera una sola palabra para que un escalofrío de terror me congelara en mi sitio:

—Victoria.

* * *

**¿Alguien se esperaba esto...? **

**Escucho hipótesis sobre qué va a hacer Victoria. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. Victoria y Renée

**¡Mis estimados lectores! Una vez más, les traigo un capítulo cuyos personajes en su gran mayoría no me pertenecen y sobre los que escribo sin fines de lucro. Sólo me queda decir, ¡a leer! **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintiuno: Victoria… y Renée **

**.**

—Victoria —hice lo posible por decir y no gruñir el nombre. Todos mis instintos estaban en alerta al haber percibido lo que claramente era una amenaza para Edward y para mí.

—¿Victoria? —repitió Edward casi sin mover los labios.

Asentí con la cabeza, esforzándome por hablar lenta y claramente, por relajarme y actuar como humana cuando todos mis instintos me gritaban que fuese a cazar a esa salvaje.

—Regresó. Cuando Renana y yo entramos a la cocina, tenía a Lily agarrada del cuello —expliqué—. Le grité que la soltara. Debo haberla tomado por sorpresa, porque se quedó quieta el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me acercara, pero entonces empujó a Lily en mi dirección y salió corriendo por la puerta. Se me escapó, pero alcancé a arrancarle un mechón de pelo —completé, mostrando mi trofeo de guerra—. Lily está asustada, pero no herida —añadí. Si Victoria hubiese alcanzado a morder a Lily, yo estaría oliendo la sangre.

—¿Pensabas enfrentarte a ella? —me preguntó Edward con incredulidad, como si yo estuviese sugiriendo una locura.

—Mejor yo que alguien más —le dije, esforzándome por hacerle entender, sin decir demasiado, que prefería enfrentarme yo a ella antes que permitir que Victoria le pusiera las manos encima a alguno de los humanos amigos de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, cauteloso.

—Sí, yo, sí. Tenemos que avisarle a tu familia —le advertí.

Edward asintió, creo que conmocionado. La presencia de Victoria lo complicaba todo… aunque en rigor, sólo había visto que yo había sido convertida. Asumiría que Edward me había mordido en algún momento. No lo había visto a él, al menos ese secreto estaba a salvo.

En eso, más gente entró en la cocina. Una chica rubia y con una nariz grande acudió a consolar a Lily y Renana, y un chico parecido a Lily se abrió paso hasta donde ella estaba. Debía ser Lucas, su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? —exigió, nervioso y asustado—. ¿Por qué está la puerta abierta?

—Quédense todos adentro, cierren y traben puertas y ventanas —ordené. Eso no detendría a Victoria, pero al menos la retrasaría un poco—. Hay una mujer peligrosa afuera. Voy a ver si merodea por aquí o si se fue.

Sin darle tiempo a Edward para asustarse o tratar de impedirme que saliera, metí el mechón de pelo en mi bolsillo y me dirigí al exterior de la casa, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Recorrí el perímetro con atención, pero el único movimiento que había era la nieve que caía. Olisqueé el lugar por el que Victoria había escapado, pero no quise seguir el rastro por más de una decena de metros ante el temor que ella hubiese dejado ese indicio alejándose sólo para atacar desde otro lado. Desalentada, regresé a la casa.

—Soy Bella, la novia de Edward. Ábranme, por favor —pedí, golpeando la puerta.

—Sí, es su voz, déjenla entrar —escuché a Edward decir desde adentro.

Entré, y el mismo chico de antes cerró con rapidez la puerta a mis espaldas, con dos vueltas de llave.

—No hay nada, se escapó —le anuncié a Edward.

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué busca? —quiso saber el chico—. ¿Por qué atacó a Lily?

—Nos busca a nosotros… —explicó Edward, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Lucas, esa mujer… está loca. Cree que yo soy su hijo y quiere secuestrarme. Su nombre es Victoria, y está mentalmente desequilibrada.

—¿Es peligrosa? —preguntó la chica rubia con temor.

—Bastante peligrosa, y tiene una habilidad especial para escaparse —asintió Edward.

—¿Por qué cree que eres su hijo? —preguntó Lucas sin entender.

—Ella sabe que soy adoptado, y cree que soy hijo suyo, pero no es cierto. Mi madre biológica era Elizabeth Masen —explicó Edward, tenso—. Victoria perdió un hijo que tendría más o menos mi edad de estar vivo; dicen que nos parecíamos. Ella no pudo superar esa pérdida; cree que le quitaron a su hijo, y que ese hijo perdido soy yo.

Traté de no dejar mi boca colgando abierta de asombro ante la historia que Edward estaba inventándose. Debía ser una parte integral de ser un Cullen esa capacidad de improvisar sobre la marcha. Pero, honestamente, ¿no hubiese sido un poquitito más normal hablar de una ex novia acosadora?

—¿Pero intentaron explicárselo? —preguntó Lucas, atónito.

—Hicimos un examen de ADN, pero ella no quiso creerlo —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Dijo que habían alterado las muestras, que estaban contaminadas, que era todo mentira…

—Está loca —constató Lucas, estupefacto.

—¿Y no pueden pedir una orden de alejamiento… o algo así? —preguntó Renana con voz débil.

—Hay una orden de alejamiento contra Victoria, que ella violó más veces que las que pueda recordar —explicó Edward—. Al final del día, una orden de alejamiento no es más que tinta en un papel, no sirve de mucho si está resuelta a llegar hasta mí.

—Pero si desobedece una orden de alejamiento pueden arrestarla… —arguyó Renana débilmente.

—Así es, pero tienen que atraparla primero —asintió Edward, tironeándose del pelo con nerviosismo—. Y tiene un sexto sentido para escapar, como vieron recién.

—¿Pero por qué atacó a Lily? —preguntó Lucas, angustiado, mientras su hermana seguía sollozando en brazos de Renana—. ¿Qué le hizo mi hermana a esa loca?

—Quizás vio que Lily abrazaba a Edward cuando lo saludó —sugerí en voz baja—. Victoria es capaz de imaginarse cualquier cosa a partir de algo tan mínimo como un saludo.

Aunque Lily no me caía demasiado bien, con todo esto de tirársele a Edward, no pude evitar sentir lástima por ella. Una cosa era que mi novio, que tenía todo el aspecto de no haberse enterado de nada, le gustara, y otra era que le deseara convertirse en el bocadillo de esa psicópata pelirroja.

—¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! —exclamó Lucas, nervioso—. Si esa tal Victoria está por acá, tienen que saberlo, tienen que hacer algo…

—No creo que la policía pueda hacer mucho. Victoria no alcanzó a herir a Lily, no robó nada, no rompió tu casa… y no está aquí ahora. La policía no podrá hacer más que labrar un acta —expliqué.

—Y como Lily es menor de edad, tus padres tendrían que firmar el acta por ella, además de hacer la denuncia correspondiente, aunque eso tampoco serviría de mucho —añadió Edward—. Miren, no creo que Victoria regrese. No es su modo de actuar, y el hecho que haya huido en lugar de dar batalla ya es significativo. No dejemos que nos arruine la fiesta, no vamos a darle el gusto a esa… mala mujer.

—Voy a llamar a mi papá y a pedirle que ocupe del asunto. Él es policía —le expliqué a Lucas—. Si está puesto sobre aviso, quizás pueda hacer algo, aunque sea extraoficialmente. Edward, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

—Bella, no sé si… —dudó él.

—Sólo voy a hacer una llamada. Confía en mí —le pedí con mi tono más persuasivo, optando por deslumbrarlo para que hiciera lo que yo le pedía. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de explicarle que iba a llamar a Carlisle y no a Charlie.

No del todo convencido, Edward me alcanzó el teléfono. Pasé a la lista de contactos y marqué el número de Carlisle rápidamente. Esperé ansiosa mientras llamaba, pero me mandó al buzón de voz:

—Hola, te comunicaste con Carlisle Cullen, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal —anunciaba la profesional voz de Carlisle antes de un ¡Prííííp! disonante.

—Hola, soy Bella. Edward y yo estamos bien, pero ocurrió algo en la fiesta… Victoria está en Seattle. Trató de atacar a una amiga de Edward, pero huyó tras verme. La chica está bien, no fue más que un susto, por suerte, pero quería que supieras lo que pasó. Bueno, eso es todo… prometemos no volver tarde. Adiós —me despedí y colgué.

Le devolví el teléfono a Edward, que me miraba con cara de sospechar algo. Revisó discretamente algo, probablemente los números marcados, y me sonrió ampliamente, aliviado, a lo que yo le saqué la lengua. ¿Él honestamente había creído que yo arrastraría a Charlie en esto?

.

Llevó un rato tranquilizar a Lily y Renana. Les preparé sendas tazas de té caliente y muy dulce, mientras Edward y yo les asegurábamos una y otra vez que no había de qué preocuparse, que Victoria no regresaría, y que estábamos a salvo... todo eso, mientras Edward y yo estábamos con el alma en vilo, sin saber qué tan cierto o no era lo que estábamos diciéndole a la chicas. Renana aceptó con más facilidad que no estaban en peligro, mientras que Lily seguía asustada. Me preocupó un poco que descubriera las semejanzas entre el aspecto de Victoria y el mío, pero no dijo nada, y yo iba a cuidarme mucho de llamarle la atención al respecto.

El teléfono sonó un cuarto de hora después de que dejé el mensaje. Edward atendió, pero me lo pasó después de un minuto. Era Carlisle, que quería saber dónde exactamente estábamos, en qué dirección había escapado Victoria, hasta donde la había seguido yo, y algunos datos más que yo sabía con más exactitud que Edward. Le di toda la información que me pidió, y él prometió volver a llamar en cuanto tuviesen alguna novedad.

Casi una hora después el teléfono de Edward sonó de nuevo. Él lo atendió y murmuró un par de monosilábicas respuestas antes de cortar la comunicación.

—Revisaron el lugar y encontraron un rastro fresco, pero que se aleja hasta la mitad de una calle de las afueras, donde desaparece de golpe. Da la impresión que Victoria subió a algún vehículo que la esperaba ahí —informó Edward con tono optimista—. Lo que es seguro es que Victoria se alejó de aquí y no va a regresar, al menos no en el futuro más cercano.

Intuí que la aseveración de la última frase se basaba en una visión de Alice, pero no pude preguntarle detalles a Edward delante de los humanos.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Lily, insegura.

—Entonces, ¡tenemos una fiesta que celebrar! —sonrió Edward—. Ya perdimos más de una hora, no vamos a dejar que esa chiflada nos arruine más tiempo de festejo.

.

Costó un poco que Lucas y Lily perdieran el miedo. Renana, en cambio, no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo de la fiesta cuando por fin tenía oportunidad de ir a una, y se fue a bailar junto con la chica rubia que había estado junto con ella durante este rato, que recién ahí supe que se llamaba Anna.

También Edward y yo intentamos relajarnos y salvar la fiesta hasta donde fuese posible. Él me presentó a todos sus conocidos, que excepto Jeannette eran muy agradables. Algunos parecían intimidados por mí, y si bien me esforcé en actuar todo lo humana que podía y no mostrar los dientes nunca, era evidente que se tensaban cuando yo estaba muy cerca de ellos. No me ofendí por eso, yo sabía que era parte inherente de ser un vampiro, pero me entristeció un poco comprender que yo hacía sentir incómodas a otras personas.

La contraparte positiva fue ver a Edward interactuando con ellos. Era evidente que era querido y respetado, y que él estaba a sus anchas entre los humanos. Su comportamiento no era otro que el normal para un joven humano, pero considerando lo cerrado que él había sido dos meses atrás, el verlo reír y bromear con otros jóvenes con toda naturalidad me llenaba de alegría y orgullo por él.

La comida y la bebida fluían, la música sonaba, la gente bailaba. Una vez superado el escollo de Victoria, la fiesta fue un éxito. Antes de que pudiésemos pensarlo mucho eran las diez menos cuarto y tuvimos que llevar a Renana a su casa, después de que ella se cambiara nuevamente de ropa, claro. Edward estaba cansado después de levantarse temprano por la mañana a desenvolver los regalos y más por todos los sobresaltos del día, por lo que yo conduje hasta Forks mientras él se echaba una siestita en el asiento del acompañante.

.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, se reunió el consejo de guerra en el comedor. La reaparición de Victoria era tan inesperada como inoportuna.

Jasper y Emmett habían ido hasta Seattle y seguido el rastro que yo no me había querido arriesgar a investigar por no dejar a la casa y su ocupantes desprotegidos. No habían encontrado nada, tal como le habían dicho a Edward por teléfono; el rastro de Victoria se cortaba en medio de la nada. Lo único seguro era ella estaba de regreso.

—Lo principal es mantener en secreto el cambio de Edward —insistió Jasper—. La transformación de Bella es peliaguda, hace menos de seis meses que Victoria la vio siendo humana, y ahora Bella es vampiresa pero no tiene los ojos rojos típicos de los neófitos y su autocontrol es excelente… pero Victoria asumirá que eso es característico de los vampiros vegetarianos, sobre los que afortunadamente no está bien informada.

—¿Pero por qué está en Seattle? ¡En Seattle, de todos los lugares en el país y en el mundo donde podría estar…! —me lamenté.

—Seattle tiene un clima muy nublado. Victoria podría estar ahí por casualidad, como podría estar en cualquier otra ciudad muy poblada y con poco sol —sugirió Esme.

—Es posible —admitió Carlisle—, pero tratándose de Victoria, mejor no confiarse. Lo principal, de momento, es que Edward nunca esté solo en Seattle, y en lo posible, evitar que Victoria averigüe que él es humano ahora.

Edward empezó a protestar que él no necesitaba niñeras, pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

—Victoria no tiene razones para creer que él es humano —señaló Emmett—, y ya sabe que Bella es vampiresa. No creo que nos ataque en Forks, somos demasiados para ella. Por otra parte, tal vez ella está recorriendo el país y hoy estaba en Seattle por casualidad. Nadie dice que vaya a quedarse ahí.

—Es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no debamos ser cuidadosos —observó Carlisle.

—Aún si este encuentro fue pura casualidad, es posible que Victoria esté buscando revancha —marcó Jasper con gravedad—. Un vampiro que perdió a su pareja no perdona ni olvida.

—Alice, ¿no puedes ver nada? —medio le supliqué a la pantalla que estaba en el lugar de la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba Alice.

—Nada claro —sacudió la cabeza ella, como avergonzada—. Victoria debe estar muy confundida. No hay decisiones concretas ni firmes, por lo que alcanzo a ver… pero no parece decidida a ir en busca de Edward ni de Bella. Ver a Bella convertida parece haberla sorprendido lo suficiente como para confundirla temporalmente.

—¿Cómo no viste que iba a atacar a Lily? —le reprochó Edward, airado.

—Victoria debió decidir espontáneamente entrar a esa casa y atacar a esa chica —conjeturó Alice—. Supongo que sólo buscaba alimentarse, y debió llevarse una buena sorpresa cuando apareció Bella… seguramente no esperaba que nadie la detuviese —Alice sonrió enormemente—, ni que le arranque el pelo.

—Es mi trofeo —añadí con maligna satisfacción, señalando el mechón de cabello rojo que estaba sobre la mesa, metido en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

—¡Pelea de gatas! —se frotó las manos Emmett, sonriendo—. Cien a que Bella le rasguña la cara la próxima vez.

—¿Cómo pueden…? —empezó Edward, airado.

—Doscientos a que le arranca más cabello —replicó Jasper, calculador.

—¿… apostar en…? —siguió mi novio, indignado.

—¡Quinientos a que le rasguña la cara y le saca un ojo! —repuso Emmett, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa.

—¿… un momento tan…? —el tono de Edward se volvía más colérico a medida que progresaba la frase y aumentaban las apuestas.

—Dos mil a que le arranca más pelo y una oreja —replicó Jasper, sonriendo.

—¿…serio como éste? —acabó de tronar Edward, furioso.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada por la imagen que tienen de mí —les dije, aturdida.

—Yo diría que halagada, si te creen capaz de todo eso —aportó Alice.

—¿Y quién dijo que habrá un próximo encuentro entre Bella y Victoria? —gruñó Edward.

—¡Tres mil y mi Jeep a que se encuentran de nuevo!

—Cinco mil y mi Harley Davison de colección a que se encuentran de nuevo.

—Diez mil y mi título en medicina a que se encuentran de nuevo.

Todos nos giramos a mirar a Carlisle con expresiones que iban de la sorpresa a la estupefacción. Él sonrió complacido.

—Ahora que tengo su atención, por favor dejemos las apuestas de lado y concentrémonos. No sabemos exactamente qué planea Victoria, suponiendo que esté planeando algo y no guiándose puramente por instinto —expuso Carlisle, serio—. Por ahora debemos permanecer alerta, y sugiero que alguien acompañe a Edward hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay peligro. Yo cubriré los turnos que el trabajo me permita, pero mayormente el trabajo recaerá en Emmett, Jasper y Esme.

—Humm… ¿dónde está Rosalie? —me arriesgué a preguntar, insegura.

No verla en la reunión familiar me había parecido raro, pero hasta ese momento yo no me había atrevido a preguntar dónde estaba, en la esperanza que alguien más ofreciera esa información.

—Está en su habitación, desenredándole el pelo a la muñeca —respondió Carlisle, con una expresión que daba a entender que descartaba a Rosalie—. No creo que podamos contar con ella. Está muy distraída. Preferiría no poner en sus manos nada de vida o muerte, y un potencial ataque de Victoria podría ser mortal.

—Ella… ¿está bien? —pregunté. Después de la imagen de fragilidad que me había dado esa mañana al agradecerme por el regalo, yo estaba un poco preocupada por ella.

—Sí, sólo que está completamente absorta con Emily —explicó Esme. Intenté no hacer muecas al oír que Esme hablaba de la muñeca como si fuese una persona—. Ni bien terminó el almuerzo hoy, Rosalie la desarmó por completo, lavó las partes de porcelana con agua y jabón, y hasta cepilló las partes más sucias con un cepillo de dientes. Secó el aserrín, le cosió un nuevo cuerpo… y ahora está desenredando el cabello.

—¿No sería más fácil reemplazarlo? —sugirió Alice, frunciendo el ceño—. Podría comprar una peluca y recortarla, o un peluquín, o hasta una peluca para muñecas. Se venden en casas especializadas de manualidades.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Rose está decidida a no cambiar nada de Emily. Dice que es perfecta así como es, que sólo necesita alguien que sea paciente con ella. Ni siquiera quiere recortarle el cabello, aunque eso le ahorraría mucho trabajo. También está tomando los moldes para coserle un nuevo vestido, idéntico al original, y otro tanto para las medias y la ropa interior.

La miré tratando de no dejar translucir mi perplejidad. ¿La muñeca tenía puesta ropa interior? Yo ni siquiera la había revisado en tanto detalle.

—Creo que hasta va a coserle los zapatitos y a fabricarle un nuevo sombrero —completó Esme.

—Sólo desenredarle el cabello le llevará a Rosalie al menos un par de semanas de trabajo, no creo que podamos contar con ella mientras tanto —expuso Carlisle—. De todos modos, Edward no necesita ir a Seattle hasta después de Año Nuevo, tendremos tiempo de coordinar horarios entonces… Todo depende de qué decisión tome Victoria en las siguientes horas, o los siguientes días.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? No es tu culpa que Victoria esté en Seattle —dijo Edward, confundido.

—Por la muñeca —aclaré. Al ver que los demás seguían sin entender, me vi obligada a explicarme—. No pretendí obsesionar a Rosalie o algo parecido… sólo creí que… bueno, no sé muy bien qué creí —tuve que admitir—. No sé muy bien por qué la compré en realidad, parecía una buena idea en ese momento. Después de comprarla en esa venta de cosas de segunda mano la llevé a casa y estuve por lavarla y remendarla, hasta donde yo podía por lo menos, pero… fue como si algo me detuviese. Como si limpiarla fuese adulterarla, querer hacer de ella algo que no es —hasta yo me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que mi razonamiento sonaba—. Sé que es una idiotez, pero…

—Al contrario, creo que fue una buena idea —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, pensativo—. Tengo la impresión que Rosalie está proyectándose en la muñeca. Si es así, repararla, limpiarla y cuidarla supondrá un proceso catártico para ella.

—Rosalie está, en cierta manera, viéndose a sí misma reflejada en la muñeca —tradujo Jasper, quizás sintiendo mi confusión—. Entonces, limpiarla y cuidarla debería ayudarle a Rosalie a superar conflictos internos y a librarse de emociones dolorosas. Fue bueno que la dejaras como estaba cuando la compraste, creo que no hubiese tenido el mismo significado para Rosalie si alguien le regalaba una muñeca en perfectas condiciones.

Miré a Emmett tratando de disimular mi curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaba él a esa información, y me lo encontré mirando a la nada con una expresión de cuidadosa indiferencia. Pero, siendo Emmett alguien tan expresivo y sincero por naturaleza, ocultar por completo sus emociones y pensamientos le era imposible: una buena dosis de angustia, preocupación, dolor y ansiedad se le escapaban en los gestos y la mirada.

—Bueno, ojalá que la ayude a Rosalie —dije, sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

Podría haber jurado que lo vi asentir levemente con la cabeza.

.

Pasada la Navidad, tuve un contratiempo inesperado. Mamá insistía tenazmente que yo pasara el Año Nuevo con ella, ya que había decidido quedarme en Forks por Navidad. No pasaba un día sin que me llegaran correos electrónicos de Renée prometiendo espectáculos de fuegos artificiales, fiestas y celebraciones varias, además de ruegos de que fuese a visitarla. Cuando dejé de responder a los correos, empezó a llamarme por teléfono varias veces al día. Al cabo de cuatro días y dieciocho llamadas, yo ya no atendía el teléfono tampoco.

Entonces Renée acudió a Charlie. No entendí cómo había caído tan bajo de involucrar a Charlie para que intercediera por ella ante mí, pero mi pobre papá me pasó el recado, incómodo y un tanto nervioso. Le agradecí cortésmente a Charlie y le escribí a Renée una réplica bastante acusatoria diciendo que por favor dejara de usar a Charlie de mensajero para mandarme a decir que dejara Forks y me fuera a Florida.

Creo que una pared me hubiese hecho más caso si le hubiese hablado. Mamá interpretó mi respuesta escrita como una señal de que yo volvía a abrir mi correo, y bombardeó mi casilla con decenas de mensajes que no me tomé la molestia en responder.

.

El 30 de diciembre por la mañana me llamó Phil, diciendo con un aire de inocente ironía que Renée creía haber notado que en cuanto yo oía su voz en el teléfono dejaba el auricular descolgado. Me salí por la tangente con una respuesta bastante vaga, para no darle la razón ni tener que mentirle. Después de agradecerme profusamente por la pelota de bésibol que le había regalado para Navidad (resultó que también era una pieza de colección la que le regalé a Phil), él también me pidió que fuese a verlos, diciendo que me extrañaban, que podía llevar a Edward si eso era lo que me retenía, que tanto él como Renée tenían muchas ganas de verme. Me fue bastante más difícil rebatir sus ideas tranquilas y ordenadas que la exhuberancia nerviosa de Renée, pero cuando colgué él tampoco había sido capaz de arrancarme la promesa de ir a verlos pronto.

El 30 de diciembre al mediodía Renée llamó a casa de los Cullen para invitar a Edward a que fuese conmigo a Florida, una vez más dando por sentado que yo cambiaría de idea. Esme tuvo que poner toda su diplomacia en juego para negarle a Edward la posibilidad de ir sin quedar ella como algún tipo de monstruo maléfico que mantenía a su hijo encerrado en una torre. Una vez más, la supuesta enfermedad de Alice nos vino de perlas, ésta vez para explicar por qué Edward no quería pasar tiempo lejos de su hermana. Renée, aunque comprendió, no se dio por vencida.

El 30 de diciembre por la noche Renée llamó a casa y le explicó a Charlie cómo debía yo retirar el pasaje de avión que ella había comprado para mí. Charlie, harto de ser el mensajero y de recibir quejas y críticas de ambos lados, me dio el auricular y se fue al living a ver los resultados de los partidos.

—Mamá, ¿cómo más tengo que decírtelo? ¡No voy a ir a Florida en Año Nuevo! Más adelante, quizás, ¡pero no en esa fecha! —exclamé, agotada mi paciencia.

—¡Pero el pasaje ya está comprado! —protestó Renée.

—¡Lo hubieses pensado antes de comprarlo! —bufé—. Llevo una semana diciéndote que no iría, es tu culpa si compras un pasaje de todos modos.

—¡Pero Bella! El pronóstico anuncia que habrá unos días soleados fantásticos, ¡y el show de fuegos artificiales que hay anunciado para la medianoche del 31 de diciembre promete ser excepcional…!

Yo podía vivir sin los fuegos artificiales, y la promesa de sol no hacía más que convencerme que yo no quería poner un pie fuera del nevado y frío Forks.

—Muchas gracias, mamá, pero no. Ya te dije que no, harías bien en escucharme de vez en cuando —gruñí, harte de la situación.

—Creí que a lo mejor cambiarías de opinión… —susurró ella.

—De haber cambiado de opinión, te lo hubiese dicho. No puedo ir, no voy a ir, y no pienso ir —acabé en el tono más firme que pude sin convertir mis palabras en un gruñido.

—Bella, hija, ¿podrías venir, por favor? —me pidió mamá con voz suave, débil.

Rodé los ojos. Genial. Habíamos pasado de la orden a la súplica.

—No, mamá. Llevo una semana diciéndote que no —le recordé.

—Es importante —empezó ella—. Es algo que tengo que decirte.

—Te escucho.

—No, no, tengo que decírtelo personalmente —insistió Renée, terca.

—Bueno, podrías venir a Forks a decírmelo —ofrecí, sabiendo que ella no aceptaría.

—No puedo —susurró—. No puedo ir. No puedo viajar. Por favor, ¿puedes venir? ¿Por favor, Bella?

Yo estaba harta de sus intentos de hacerme sentir culpable, no por último porque lo estaba logrando. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarme manipular. Si tenía algo que decirme, que me lo dijera por teléfono, o esperara a que yo fuese por propia iniciativa a visitarla, que no sería mientras durara el buen tiempo en Florida. De todos modos, lo que sea que tuviese para decirme no podía ser nada de otro mundo, Renée era incapaz de guardar un secreto por más de diez minutos.

—No, mamá. No ahora. No puedo ir —concluí, firme, severa—. Y por favor, deja de involucrar a Charlie y a Esme en esto.

.

El Año Nuevo llegó sin noticias de Victoria ni nuevos llamados de Renée. Las dos faltas de noticias me tenían los pelos de punta. Alice no podía ver a Victoria haciendo nada especial, y no saber qué pretendía nos tenía a todos nerviosos.

En cuanto a Renée, la repentina falta de noticias pasó de ser un alivio a una fuente de preocupación para mí. Intenté convencerme que lo que sea que hubiese tenido para decirme no podía ser nada tan importante si había desistido tan fácilmente de tratar de contármelo, pero eso no me dejaba del todo tranquila.

.

Regresamos a clases pasadas las vacaciones sin más conocimientos sobre Victoria o sus intencionas que los que teníamos la noche de la fiesta en que le arranqué un manojo de pelo. Organizamos turnos rotativos que aseguraran que Edward jamás estuviese solo entre humanos, y menos que menos cuando estuviese en Seattle, ensayando con la orquesta. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que la precaución era superflua, ya que de Victoria no volvimos a saber nada.

Renée y yo recompusimos la comunicación, y de su súbita obsesión por que yo fuese a verla o eso tan importante que tenía para decirme no volvió a hacerse mención.

Enero dio paso a febrero sin cambios de importancia, persistiendo el mismo frío glacial. El cambio más relevante fue que el aguanieve y la ocasional lluvia especialmente fría habían reemplazado las precipitaciones de nieve.

Edward estaba preparándose para dirigir a sus compañeros de la orquesta en una pieza, en el marco de una presentación que darían a fines de febrero. El cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía en RE menor Op. 125, de Beethoven, conocido como el _Himno a la alegría_, lo tenía tan obsesionado como antes lo había tenido la Sonata de Mozart.

Yo conocía la música por la banda sonora de la película _La sociedad de los poetas muertos_, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención… hasta que Edward empezó a tararearla distraídamente en clase de biología. Un codazo que traté de no hacer demasiado brusco lo devolvió súbitamente y parpadeando al mundo de las mitocondrias y los citoplasmas.

.

La falta de noticias respecto a Victoria nos tenía a todos intranquilos, pero las noticias excesivamente inocuas que venían de Renée personalmente me preocupaban casi más. Según su último correo, mi madre había dejado el curso de karate que había estado siguiendo y pensaba tomar clases de alta costura, aunque no estaba decidida. Phil había tenido problemas con uno de los directivos del club para el que estaba jugando, aparentemente el hombre quería poner a su cuñado en el lugar de Phil. El gato de la vecina de al lado y el perro de los vecinos de enfrente se habían peleado: el gato había acabado con una pata rota, y el perro había estado a punto de perder un ojo, además de acabar con el hocico cubierto de rasguños.

No eran las noticias en sí lo que me llamaba la atención, que en parámetros de mi madre eran cuestiones bastante cotidianas de narrar, sino la forma en las contaba: su habitual chispa hiperactiva y observadora, la que hacía comentarios chistosos y agudos, faltaba por completo. Era como si estuviese escribiendo por obligación algo que no la interesaba, sin el menor entusiasmo. Los correos también se habían vuelto más breves, y los signos de exclamación y las exclamaciones del tipo 'OMG!', antes tan frecuentes en sus textos, eran cada vez más escasos.

Lo que no habían logrado ni su perseverancia ni sus ruegos, lo logró este cambio de comportamiento, que aunque no era obvio en una primera instancia, empezó a preocuparme pronto. Consulté a Alice, y tras algunas dudas y revisiones, conseguimos encontrar una fecha en la que el cielo estaría prácticamente nublado por completo en la zona de Florida, además de que se producirían algunos chaparrones.

Aproveché a utilizar los pasajes que Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños. Cuando llamé a mi mamá para anunciarle que Edward y yo la visitaríamos el fin de semana, su alegría me sonó un tanto forzada. Yo no quería volverme paranoica, pero estuve más segura que antes que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

¿Estaría metida en algún tipo de problema legal? Renée no era una delincuente, de ninguna manera, pero sí capaz de hacer locuras… ¿la había arrastrado alguien a meterse en problemas? ¿Tenía hipotecada su casa y estaba por perderla? ¿O tenía problemas con Phil? Cuando había hablado con él la última vez, cerca de Año Nuevo, sonaba como que todo estaba en orden entre ellos… ¿podía haber estado fingiendo? ¿Acaso Renée estaba enferma, o Phil? ¿Alguno de ellos había perdido su trabajo?

Decididamente, yo tenía que ir a verla cuanto antes.

.

Phil fue a buscarnos a Edward y a mí del aeropuerto. Aunque yo tenía una buena relación con él y me alegraba de verlo, mi desesperación por ver a mi madre hizo que yo recogiera el equipaje excesivamente rápido y lo llevara casi corriendo hasta el automóvil, con tal de llegar cuanto antes junto a Renée. Cuando le comenté a Phil con toda intencionalidad que creí que Renée lo acompañaría a buscarnos, él hizo algún comentario bastante insípido sobre que estaba ocupada preparando las cosas para nuestra llegada. Estaba intranquilo, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal en un humano y también traspiró ligeramente al mencionarlo.

Comencé a sospechar seriamente de él. Estaba nervioso y como distraído. Su excusa era endeble por decir lo menos, Renée nunca se preocupaba por limpiar, ordenar o cocinar una gran cena cuando había visitas. ¿Cómo de bien conocía yo a Phil, a fin de cuentas? Podía ser un delincuente encubierto, hasta podía estar golpeando a mi mamá y amenazándola para que no le contara a nadie. Me prometí que si veía la menor señal de maltrato en ella, Phil iba a lamentar haberle puesto medio dedo encima.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Renée nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y gesto cansado. Me alarmé de inmediato al verla. Había perdido peso, pero su rostro estaba hinchado de un modo poco saludable, como si hubiese vomitado hacía poco. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, estaba pálida, y parecía tan frágil como si se fuese a desarmar ante mis ojos. Su habitual personalidad repleta de risitas y exclamaciones había desaparecido. Se movía despacio, con cuidado, como temiendo lastimarse a cada paso.

Renée y Phil nos mostraron la nueva casa con orgullo. Era elegante en un sentido clásico, pintada en colores cálidos y alegres. Renée hasta había preparado mi cuarto, y no me asombró poco encontrar que habían puesto una cama plegable para Edward en la misma habitación.

—Chicos, confío en que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber cuidarse —rió Renée, que parecía complacida ante nuestras caras de sorpresa—. Pretender impedirlo o mirar a otro lado no es una solución, de manera que, bueno, cuídense, ¿sí?

Agradecí inmediatamente que mi piel ya no podía sonrojarse, o probablemente hubiese podido freírse un huevo en mi cara ante ese comentario. Edward, desde luego, parecía un rábano con insolación ante la mención respecto a "cuidarnos".

Tras dejar las maletas en el dormitorio, regresamos a la cocina. Edward fue extremadamente cortés y educado con Renée, que le tenía especial aprecio a Carlisle, Alice y Edward desde el incidente con James unos meses atrás. Ella lo recibió como a un invitado de honor, y pronto los dos estaban conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Yo aproveché el tiempo para observar más de cerca a Renée.

Ella trataba de disimular, pero estaba claro que no se sentía bien. Phil estaba vigilando con expresión preocupada cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no como si temiera que ella lo acusara de golpeador, sino como si lo preocupara que ella se cayera desmayada ahí mismo. Ella le sonreía en lo que intuí era un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador, pero Phil no parecía nada convencido.

Después de preguntarnos qué queríamos, Phil trajo bebidas para todos: una cerveza para él, un jugo de naranja para Edward, agua para mí, y alguna especie de jugo de frutas y una barra de algo parecido a cereal para mi mamá. Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero bebió todo el vaso de a pequeños sorbos y comió el cereal o lo que fuese. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos empezó a frotarse el vientre con incomodidad, y de pronto, en medio de la conversación, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el baño más cercano. Phil fue tras ella de inmediato, preocupado. La oímos vomitar y sufrir arcadas por cerca de un minuto antes de que Phil le ayudara a lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca.

Repasé mentalmente todo lo que estaba pasando: Renée había querido contarme algo, pero después había desistido. Era algo importante, que quería decirme personalmente. Estaba pálida, vomitaba y parecía no haber dormido bien en algún tiempo. Phil la cuidaba mucho, de un modo casi obsesivo. Ella había dejado las clases de karate a favor de otro hobby que no requería casi esfuerzo físico. Parecía estar siguiendo algún tipo de dieta especial… ¿o eran antojos?

—Está embarazada —susurré, atónita, por entre mis labios inmóviles.

* * *

**¿Sorprendidos? ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! **


	23. La hora de la verdad

**No me pertenecen los personajes, escribo por diversión, bla, bla, bla... **

**¡Espero sus comentarios! La primera mitad del capítulo es un poco anticlímax, pero es necesaria.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintidós: La hora de la verdad  
**

**.**

Desde que habíamos llegado a la casa que yo estaba observando a la señora Renée con atención. Ella estaba evidentemente enferma. La palidez, el cuidado al andar, el rostro hinchado, la pérdida brusca de peso que evidenciaba su piel, su aspecto cansado…

Aunque mis años de estudios teóricos de medicina estaban borrosos, yo recordaba algunas cuestiones con bastante claridad, y aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo sin más datos que unos minutos de observaciones, mentalmente repasé a qué enfermedad podían corresponderse los síntomas que ella mostraba. Probablemente alguna enfermedad estomacal, quizás una intoxicación alimentaria… ¿una infección de tipo bacterial? ¿O quizás un virus?

Cuando ella bebió su jugo de frutas y comió lentamente la barra de cereal, entorné los ojos. Lo que ella estaba consumiendo era el tipo de alimento que se le da a alguien sometido a una dieta severa, pero el por qué alguien era puesto a dieta podía obedecer a un número muy amplio de razones.

El vómito agregaba al factor de las enfermedades de las vías digestivas. Pero había más… el cabello opaco y sin vida, lo rápido que la mamá de Bella se había cansado tras simplemente subir las escaleras, cómo parecía faltarle el aire… eso no era sólo una forma particularmente fuerte de gripe estomacal.

—Está embarazada —susurró Bella a mi lado, atónita.

Me giré a mirarla, sorprendido.

—¿Quién? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Renée. ¡Está embarazada! —susurró Bella tan bajo que tuve que inclinarme hacia ella para oírla—. Por eso no podía viajar… y quería verme… y cambió el karate por la costura… y comió eso…

—Bella —empecé en tono precavido—, no creo que sea un embarazo.

—Pero los vómitos… los antojos…

—Los vómitos pueden deberse a muchas otras causas. Y más que antojos, eso es parte de una dieta estricta —expliqué cautelosamente, tratando de no alarmar a Bella cuando yo mismo no sabía qué tan grave o no era lo que la señora Renée tenía—. Podría deberse a una inflamación intestinal, o a una infección bacterial.

Bella parecía entre decepcionada e insegura.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No al cien por ciento —tuve que admitir—. Estoy bastante convencido que no se trata de un embarazo, pero sólo tu mamá puede decirnos qué es exactamente lo que le pasa.

.

El problema fue que la mamá de Bella no tenía interés alguno en hablar de lo que le pasaba. Durante los siguientes días, cada vez que Bella intentaba hablarle al respecto, Renée cambiaba de tema con una agilidad y astucia impresionantes. Respecto a Phil, él parecía estar amenazado o sobornado o algo a medio camino entre ambos para no dar información, aunque daba la impresión que él le hubiese dicho a Bella, o al menos dado alguna pista, pero Renée tenía ojos de águila para detectar movimientos sospechosos y solía pedirle que buscara algo, que le alcanzara alguna cosa, le hacía alguna pregunta que lo distraía.

El fin de semana estaba por terminar y ni Bella ni yo estábamos más cerca de estar seguros de qué era lo que Renée tenía que lo que estuvimos al llegar. Yo sentía que tenía en la punta de la lengua qué era lo que le faltaba exactamente, pero no conseguía caer en la cuenta. Algo seguía escapándoseme.

.

—Es una lástima que haya tan mal tiempo —suspiró Renée la mañana del último día, mientras cavilaba sobre su desayuno más de lo que comía—. No suele estar nublado tanto tiempo seguido por aquí, ¡pero justo la vez que tengo visitas importantes, el tiempo no acompaña!

—Oh, estamos tan acostumbrados a las nubes y a la lluvia que creo que si nos expusiéramos al sol acabaríamos chamuscados —bromeé.

Renée rió y extendió el brazo para tomar la tetera. Al hacerlo, la manga de su blusa se retrajo y dejó al descubierto un serio moretón en el antebrazo. Renée intentó cubrirlo rápidamente, pero Bella y yo ya lo habíamos visto.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Bella, evidentemente preocupada—. ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

—No es nada importante —se encogió de hombros Renée con un sonrisa tensa—. Me salen moretones con facilidad.

—¡Pero no con tanta facilidad! —Bella se levantó a inspeccionar la herida más de cerca; Renée intentó ocultar su brazo.

—No es nada —dijo de nuevo, en tono frío—. Me caí. Fin de la historia.

Phil la miraba con aprensión, como si quisiera intervenir y no se atreviese.

—¿Dónde te caíste? —quiso saber Bella, implacable.

—En el patio. No importa, no es grave —descartó Renée.

A juzgar por el aspecto del moretón, mi futura suegra tenía que haberse caído de un modo terrible. Yo recordaba bastante exactamente el aspecto del moretón que había adornado mi cara cuando tuve el accidente de auto, y también cuánto había dolido. No había forma que esto no hubiese sido una caída grave.

—Mamá, de una vez por todas, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Bella, mitad enojo y mitad preocupación en la voz—. Te cansas de sólo subir una escalera, vomitas todo el tiempo, estas pálida, bajaste de peso, sigues algún tipo de dieta, tienes un moretón terrible porque te caíste… ¿qué pasa?

Ya estaba. Bella había enfrentado el metafórico elefante en medio de la habitación, el gran tema que nadie se atrevía a mencionar.

—¿Estás embarazada? —quiso saber Bella en tono casi acusador.

Renée y Phil intercambiaron una mirada larga y afligida. Él la tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo y ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Fue en ese momento, mirándola con atención, que comprendí. Todo cayó en su sitio de golpe. Los vómitos. La negativa a viajar. La dieta. Los moretones. El cansancio. La pérdida de peso. La palidez. El pelo opaco y sin vida. Rogué estar equivocado, pero mi parte más racional estaba segura de mis conclusiones.

—No está embarazada —dije en voz baja—. Tiene–

Cerré la boca de golpe. No era mi lugar de decirlo. Aunque si Renée insistía en querer mantener a su hija a oscuras, yo se lo diría a Bella.

Renée debió ver mi determinación, porque suspiró con resignación y tomó con más fuerza la mano de su marido antes de enfrentar a Bella, que nos fulminaba alternativamente con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

—No estoy embarazada —admitió Renée en voz baja, mirando exclusivamente a Bella—. Yo… tengo leucemia.

Sobra decir que la noticia nos cayó como un baldazo de agua helada. El que yo lo hubiese intuido un momento antes no significaba que estaba preparado para afrontar la noticia; Bella estaba en un shock serio. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse lo suficiente como para hablar nuevamente, y para entonces parecía tener toneladas de preguntas.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme en Año Nuevo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Cómo de grave es? ¿Estás tratándote? ¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Cómo descubriste que estabas enferma? ¿Cómo es que te enfermaste…?

Eso para empezar, más preguntas seguían, pero Renée la detuvo ahí con un gesto y, reuniendo energías y valor, empezó a explicar qué había pasado.

—Hace unos meses, en julio del año pasado, me salió un pequeño bulto en el brazo, por debajo de la piel; nada muy serio, pero era molesto sentirme asimétrica de alguna manera… entonces fui al dermatólogo. Creí que era un forúnculo o algo así, pero tras revisarme y hacer unos análisis, el dermatólogo me derivó a un cirujano que me operó y sacó el bulto. Hicieron una biopsia y resultó ser un tumor maligno… un melanoma, en lugar de un carcinoma, que es benigno, como habíamos tenido la esperanza que fuese.

Renée bebió un sorbo de agua, sosteniendo el vaso con manos algo temblorosas. Lo volvió a dejar en la mesa, donde el desayuno estaba olvidado, y siguió explicando.

—El tumor tenía forma regular y habían podido sacarlo entero, eran buenas noticias. Era pequeño, eso también ayudaba, pero el cirujano y el dermatólogo me advirtieron de inmediato que debía prestar muchísima atención porque, aunque el tumor había sido pequeño, el hecho era que yo había tenido cáncer y había posibilidades de que hiciera metástasis y se extendiera a otros órganos o tejidos.

—¿Saben cómo es que acabaste con el tumor ahí? —preguntó Bella, sonando asustada.

—Creen que se debió a que nunca me cuidé del sol… excesiva exposición a radiación ultravioleta. Es una de las causas conocidas que favorecen la aparición del cáncer de piel —reconoció Renée. Bella dio un pequeño jadeo de susto al oír hablar de "cáncer de piel"—. Es verdad que no me cuidé nunca, si usaba protector solar no tomaba ni una pizca de color… como sea, el caso es que todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, hasta un poco antes de Navidad. Empecé a sentirme mal, débil, me quedaba sin aire, me salían moretones por ninguna razón o al menor golpe. Una vez más, consulté al médico. Tras diferentes análisis de sangre confirmó que tengo leucemia linfoblástica precursora aguda de células T.

Fue mi turno de jadear y abrir mucho los ojos. La madre de mi novia tenía una leucemia aguda, en lugar de crónica, el tipo más común en los adultos, y por si fuera poco, tenía una forma particularmente agresiva.

—Estoy haciendo quimioterapia —admitió Renée en voz baja—. Me siento pésimo la mayor parte del tiempo. Todavía no se nota mucho, pero se me está empezando a caer el pelo. Tengo náuseas todo el tiempo y vomito en cuanto como algo. Estoy en fase de descanso esta semana, pero tengo que volver al hospital la semana que viene. No se preocupen —añadió en un tono jovial, que contradecía lo serio del tema que estábamos tratando—, los médicos dicen que tiene que empeorar antes de que mejore. Ahora hay que atacar la enfermedad, impedirle que se reproduzca, ¡aplastarla, nada menos! Mi cuerpo va a reponerse una vez que todo pase. Esto es sólo temporal.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —inquirió Bella con una mezcla de dolor y furia.

—No pensaba decírtelo —admitió Renée, tan tranquila—. No es tan grave en realidad, y no quise preocuparte inútilmente.

—¿Inútilmente? —repitió Bella, incrédula y más furiosa que antes—. ¿Tienes leucemia y te parece inútil que yo me preocupe?

—No puedes hacer nada, y así sólo estarás preocupada por mí en lugar de concentrarte en la escuela y en tus amigos —sonrió Renée débilmente—. No es nada, en realidad, sólo que luce peor de lo que es.

—¡Querías que yo viniese a visitarte en Año Nuevo! Sí tenías pensado decírmelo —medio le recordó y medio la acusó Bella.

—Eso fue cuando recién tenía el diagnóstico y estaba asustada —reconoció Renée, desviando la mirada—. Cuando quedó claro que no era tan grave y que estaría alarmándote por nada, preferí quedármelo para mí.

Me llamó la atención la expresión culpable de Renée, casi tanto como el hecho que Phil apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos.

—Bella, Edward, en serio, lamento haberlos asustado y preocupado por nada —se disculpó Renée con una pequeña sonrisa tímida—. Necesitan sus nervios y su energía para el último año de clases, no para hacerse mala sangre por mí, cuando esto es solamente temporal y dentro de nada de tiempo voy a estar como siempre.

.

Le llevó a Renée el resto del último día que pasamos en Jacksonville convencer a Bella que "todo este circo de la enfermedad", en palabras de mi futura suegra, era mucho menos grave de lo que parecía o sonaba. Phil y yo dejamos a madre e hija a solas por un par de horas, para que hablaran tranquilas, y en tanto él me llevó a conocer el club y el estadio donde su equipo de béisbol entrenaba.

Por probar, por hacer un chiste, para poder decir que había jugado al béisbol en el estadio de los Suns (sin importar que el estadio estaba vacío, como anécdota era genial e iba a poner verde de envidia a Emmett), tomé un bate y empecé a golpear las pelotas que el aparato me tiraba cada treinta segundos. Phil estaba bastante impresionado, y me dio un par de consejos para mejorar mi técnica, consejos que tomé en cuenta de buena gana, viendo que resultaban.

Al cabo de una hora de recorrido turístico, batear por diversión, escuchar sus consejos y batear otro poco, yo estaba traspirado, sentía el brazo derecho dolorido y estaba feliz. Había olvidado cuánto me gustaba jugar.

—Hey, veo que encontraste todo un talento, Phil —dijo de pronto un hombre barrigón al que yo no había oído acercarse, pero de pronto estaba ahí, justo detrás de nosotros—. ¿Tu nombre, muchacho?

—Edward Cullen, señor —me presenté, apartándome el pelo húmedo de transpiración de los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que juegas? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Bastante —me encogí de hombros, reprimiendo la sonrisita sarcástica al pensar en mis noventa años como vampiro.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho —respondí. Suponerme menor que Bella, que teóricamente tenía dieciocho años aunque en realidad nunca había llegado a cumplirlos, me hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Quién te entrenó? —siguió preguntando el panzón.

—Los chicos del barrio cuando yo aún vivía en Chicago. Después, mis hermanos y hermanas. Solíamos jugar en familia —respondí.

—¿No entrenaste particularmente? —indagó el barrigón.

—No, señor. Siempre jugué sólo por diversión.

El panzón me miró de pies a cabeza apreciativamente. Me puso un poco nervioso, sobre todo cuando reparó en mis hombros, brazos y manos. Aparentemente satisfecho, se dirigió a Phil, que miraba el intercambio con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Es el novio de la hija de mi esposa. Están de visita —explicó Phil.

—Ah, sí, tu esposa. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el otro, distraído.

—Al menos no empeora —suspiró Phil, desanimado.

El otro le dedicó un gesto poco comprometido antes de echarme otra ojeada y volverse luego a Phil.

—Es bueno. ¿Querías incluirlo en la reserva del equipo?

—Es bueno, incluso muy bueno, para no tener entrenamiento formal —reconoció Phil, pensativo—. Pero él y su novia regresan a Washington esta noche. Si se deciden por la Universidad de Florida, podemos considerarlo. Con entrenamiento regular, podría ser la próxima gran promesa.

Normalmente, el que alguien hablase de mí como si yo no estuviese presente, o como si fuese demasiado estúpido para entenderlos, me irritaba mucho. Pero, en este caso, la conversación sólo me ponía nervioso y ansioso de un buen modo. ¡Estos dos entendidos del béisbol creían que yo podía jugar profesionalmente!

—Tomale los datos y tenlo en mente —dio instrucciones el barrigón.

Se giró hacia mí y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de saludar a Phil del mismo modo y retirarse sin decir otra palabra. Phil se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa especulativa y radiante a la vez mientras terminábamos de recoger las cosas.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es? —me preguntó con satisfacción.

—No, no tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse —me encogí de hombros, sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

—Es el dueño de las tres cuartas partes del club —respondió Phil—. El principal accionista, y alguien con un radar especial para descubrir jóvenes talentos. Yo en tu lugar empiezo a considerar seriamente la Universidad de Florida…

.

Aunque intenté no levitar demasiado en mi nube de felicidad y autosatisfacción por respeto a Bella, que estaba preocupada por su mamá, nada pudo con mi irracional alegría el resto de ese día. Irracional, porque Florida quedaba automáticamente descartada de la lista de las posibles universidades. Yo ya estaría vuelto a convertir para ese entonces, y Bella de todos modos no podía exponerse al sol… pero era bueno saber que yo hubiese podido hacerlo. El pensamiento me llenaba de un orgullo tal que me sorprendía que todavía no se hubiesen reventado las costuras de mi camisa, tan ancho y alto me sentía yo de pronto.

.

El viaje de regreso fue tan plácido y sin historia como había sido el de ida. Mi frenesí se había calmado, aunque seguía pintándoseme una estúpida sonrisa gigante en la cara cada vez que pensaba en el béisbol. La angustia de Bella, en cambio, no hacía más que mantenerse estable, o incluso incrementarse a medida que nos alejábamos de Jacksonville. Bella hasta había consultado a Alice si nos podíamos quedar unos días más, pero el sol brillaría con todas las ganas al día siguiente: teníamos que irnos esa misma noche si Bella no aspiraba a alimentar una hoguera.

Hice lo mejor que pude por acompañarla. Bella estaba muy callada y seguramente preocupada.

—Podemos visitar a Renée todas las veces que quieras —le aseguré en voz baja, una vez que el avión levantó vuelo—. Puedes viajar sin mí si prefieres no tenerme colgado como peso muerto en tu tobillo.

Bella resopló ante lo de "peso muerto" y negó con la cabeza. Inseguro, pero tratando de hacer lo mejor posible, seguí hablando en voz baja.

—Voy a hablar con Jasper. Él es quien se encarga de las identidades ficticias para fines financieros que tenemos alrededor del mundo, para que algún nombre desconocido y nada relacionado con nosotros, bajo la excusa de pertenecer a una fundación benéfica, le transfiera a Renée una suma importante para costearse los mejores tratamientos disponibles…

Creí que tener la certeza de que podría ver a su madre cuando quisiera y saber que tendría el dinero necesario para hacer el tratamiento más completo y con mejores resultados alegraría a Bella, o por lo menos la haría sentir más tranquila, pero una vez más, esta maravillosa chica me sorprendió.

—No todo se arreglaba con dinero —me gruñó Bella, hasta enseñando levemente los dientes en un gesto de instintiva amenaza—. Mi mamá está enferma, y tu fortuna no va a impedirle a Renée que vomite o que le salgan esos moretones enormes y terribles.

(Aparentemente Renée tenía más que sólo el del antebrazo).

—Se nota que no tienes idea de lo que es tener un ser querido seriamente enfermo —acabó Bella en un siseo furioso.

Su repentina furia me descolocó y me asustó un poco. Yo sólo había tenido la mejor de las intenciones, honestamente no había querido más que asegurarle que yo haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que Renée se recuperara y que Bella pudiese acompañarla en ese trance.

Un segundo más tarde, Bella se echó a llorar sin lágrimas, una expresión de horror y culpabilidad deformando sus bellísimas facciones.

—Perdón, perdón, por favor —sollozó, medio cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. No quise decir eso, yo… es que… perdón, Edward… es que estoy tan asustada… y nerviosa, y triste y preocupada… yo no quise… claro que sabes lo que es… perdón, por favor…

A mi lento cerebro humano le llevó un momento comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Oh, Bella, por favor, no te sientas mal —le pedí, abrazándola. Por suerte nuestros asientos de primera clase eran lo suficientemente amplios como para que nos moviésemos con comodidad. Ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho, sin dejar de sollozar—. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal… sólo quise facilitarte las cosas, lamento si no lo hice de la mejor manera.

—No, no, lo hiciste bien… yo sobre reaccioné… y lo que te dije… —los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

—¿Te confieso algo? Mis recuerdos de mis padres biológicos ya estaban muy borrosos antes, yo no los recordaba con claridad —admití en voz tan bajita que yo casi no podía oírme, pero confié en que ella no tendría problemas en escucharme—. Las memorias humanas siempre son borrosas, y como no tuve oportunidad de formar memorias vampíricas de ellos, yo ya sólo tenía un recuerdo desdibujado, poco definido. Pero, después de volver a ser humano yo… casi no los recuerdo, o sólo de un modo que tiene más de forzado que de real. No estoy seguro si en verdad los recuerdo a ellos, o si lo que evoco al pensar en Edward y Elizabeth es el recuerdo de un recuerdo. Tengo las memorias que Carlisle tiene de ellos, las cosas que vi en su mente, pero mis padres no se comportaban conmigo, con su hijo, del mismo modo con un médico conocido de ellos, desde luego.

»De a ratos me sorprendo encontrando anacronismos en las memorias mías que tengo de ellos, lo que me hace pensar que en realidad no los recuerdo, sino que tengo unas memorias construidas acerca de mis padres… quizás yo anhelaba tanto recordarlos que creé unos recuerdos sobre ellos, lo que hacían, como eran, qué les gustaba, qué cosas hacían… —admití en voz muy baja. Yo no le había confesado esto antes a nadie—. No los recuerdo enfermos, Bella. Sé que estuvieron enfermos y que yo también lo estuve porque Carlisle me lo dijo y me lo mostró en sus recuerdos, pero yo no puedo recordar nada de eso. Si es un efecto secundario de la fiebre muy alta que sufrí o sólo una pérdida de recuerdos humanos propia de la transformación, no lo sabemos con seguridad y a fin de cuentas tampoco importa.

Bella al menos había dejado de sollozar. Me estaba escuchando con mucha atención, sus ojos dorados fijos en mi cara.

—Sé que estás preocupada por tu mamá, yo también lo estoy. No puedo recordar haber pasado antes por una situación parecida, pero eso quizás sólo es peor, porque no sé qué esperar y estoy sobre reaccionando. Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda. Pero quiero que todo salga bien, quiero facilitarte las cosas, y a tu mamá también —le dije con toda honestidad.

Bella otra vez empezó a semi sollozar, pero también sonreía. Yo no entendía más nada, ¿qué había hecho yo mal ahora?

—¿Podrías al menos intentar no ser tan endiabladamente perfecto? —dijo Bella, trazando el contorno de mi oreja con sus dedos helados.

—No soy perfecto, Bella… ¿pero eso quiere decir que hice algo bien?

Ella se rió y me dio un pequeño beso, apenas un roce de labios, que como siempre me dejó deseando más.

—Te amo —me dijo, acurrucándose más contra mí—. Intenta dormir un poco, eso hará el viaje más corto.

Un poco confundido por lo que había pasado, pero seguro que al menos la crisis estaba superada, la abracé más contra mí, me tapé con esas ridículamente cortas mantas que tienen las aerolíneas y me dispuse a dormir.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron agitadas. Bella llamaba a su mamá cada dos días como mínimo, muchas veces desde casa para no sumar gastos a la línea telefónica de Charlie. Para que Bella dejara de sentirse mal por gastar dinero que no era suyo, Alice acabó sugiriéndole que le diese cien dólares de su cuenta de ahorro para la universidad. Cuando Bella lo hizo, Alice invirtió el dinero como parte de una serie de malabares financieros que aseguraron a Bella que al cabo de una semana, en vez de ser la dueña de cien dólares, lo era de cinco mil setecientos veintitrés dólares con ochenta y siete centavos. Eso le permitiría hablar por teléfono hasta quedarse sin aliento, aún en términos vampíricos. Oficialmente, era el asesor de inversiones de Carlisle el que se había ocupado de todo, por si Charlie preguntaba. Todo era perfectamente legal y Alice le rendía cuenta regularmente a Bella, para que todo fuese completamente transparente.

Por mi parte, yo trataba de acompañar a Bella y apoyarla todo lo posible. Fuimos al cine en una ocasión, para que se despejara y pensara en otras cosas por un rato. Tuve mucho cuidado de elegir una película en la que no hubiese la menor mención de enfermedades, por las dudas. También fuimos a nuestro prado cuando el tiempo lo permitía, y pasamos tiempo en casa, donde toda mi familia hacía lo posible por acompañar a Bella.

Sorprendentemente, aunque a la vez no del todo, Rosalie era quien más estaba apoyando y acompañando a Bella en lo relativo a la enfermedad de Renée. Rose escuchaba a Bella, hablaba con ella, le explicaba algunas cuestiones médicas y la consolaba y apoyaba cuando había malas noticias, que no era frecuente, pero Bella solía tomarse las cosas muy a pecho cuando algo no salía como debía.

—Desde que quedó en claro que Edward era vampiro, que yo lo amaba y que la única forma de estar juntos para siempre era convertirme yo también, desde entonces yo quise ser vampiro —admitió Bella un día en que Rosalie, Bella y yo estábamos en casa, Bella y yo haciendo deberes escolares y Rosalie acompañándonos—. Cuando de pronto me convertí en vampiresa, fue maravilloso… todo lo que yo había soñando se cumplía de golpe. Pero ahora que mi mamá está enferma y que si yo aún fuese humana podría irme a la universidad el próximo año lectivo y estar cerca de ella a la vez, estoy lamentando tanto ser vampiro… empiezo a odiar en lo que me convertí. Ser vampiro siempre fue sinónimo de libertad para mí, y de pronto es una cárcel, una limitación tan grande…

—Siempre viste sólo el lado positivo, ahora estás viendo las limitaciones… del modo más duro —señaló Rosalie, comprensiva—. Aún puedes ver a tu mamá, pero sólo de un modo limitado y sólo por unos cuantos años más. Aprovecha mientras tanto, ve a verla más seguido. Y no me vengas con tonterías sobre los costos de viaje —atajó Rose de inmediato—. Esta familia tiene más dinero del que podemos gastar, y si vamos a dárselo a alguien, que sea por una buena causa. Acompañar a tu mamá en su recuperación es una excelente causa, y estoy bien segura que a ella también le hace bien tenerte cerca.

—Si sólo no estuviese viviendo en Florida —suspiró Bella con pesar—. Está tan endiabladamente soleado allí. Ni siquiera después de lo que le pasó a causa del sol quiere mudarse.

—Si ya comenzó el tratamiento en Florida, y tiene a su médico de confianza allí, sería mejor que lo complete allá —opinó Rose—. Pero cuando el tratamiento esté completo y ya sólo tenga que hacerse controles de rutina, es posible que ella misma quiera irse.

Bella suspiró otra vez. A pesar que los reportes de Renée decían que todo iba viento en popa, Bella no dejaba de preocuparse.

—Si estás de ánimo, me gustaría presentarte a alguien —comenzó Rosalie en tono precavido, como si tuviese muchas ganas de decirlo pero estaba preocupada por la reacción a su propuesta.

—¿Alguien como quién? —preguntó Bella, un poco desconfiada.

—Alguien importante para mí —respondió Rose, excitada y nerviosa a la vez.

—Claro —dijo Bella, apartando sus apuntes sobre _La metamorfosis_, de Kafka.

En qué había estado pensando la profesora Buchwurm cuando nos dio a leer esa historia es algo que se me escapa, pero la gran mayoría de mis compañeros, Bella incluida, hasta ahora sólo estaban asqueados o aburridos por el texto.

Rosalie casi voló escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio, y yo no acababa de registrar que había salido de la habitación cuando ya estaba de regreso.

—Quisiera presentarles a Emily —anunció en un tono que irradiaba orgullo y alegría.

Tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos con la boca colgando abierta. No quedaban rastros de pelo enredado ni suciedad: en cambio, una muñeca impecablemente ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro nos observaba con sus ojos de color azul mar. Rosalie le había arreglado el pelo perfectamente limpio en elegantes tirabuzones que caían sobre su espalda, y hasta le había reparado las pestañas. La muñeca también tenía un sombrero y zapatos nuevos, impecables, sin olvidar las diminutas medias de seda.

—Mucho gusto, Emily —la saludó Bella en voz baja, reverente—. Yo soy Bella. Es un placer verte tan bien cuidada como mereces.

—Yo soy Edward —dije, sintiéndome ridículo por hablarle a un objeto de porcelana, pero era importante para Rosalie, de modo que me concentré en hacerlo bien—. Estás muy elegante. Me alegra que tengas a alguien que te cuide así de bien.

Rosalie estaba radiante de alegría. Intuí que era importante para ella que aceptáramos a la muñeca en lugar de decirle que dejara de perder su tiempo con juguetes.

En eso, la puerta del frente se abrió y Emmett entró con expresión meditabunda, pero se paralizó de golpe al ver a Rosalie con nosotros.

—Emmett —le dijo Rosalie casi sin aliento. Algo me dijo que de poder, ella estaría sonrojándose.

—Rosalie —respondió él con un cabeceo—. Hum… muchas gracias por el libro sobre la historia del béisbol.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Rosalie con una voz tan débil y ansiosa que de no haberla visto mover los labios yo no hubiese creído posible que era ella quien hablaba.

—Mucho —asintió Emmett, que parecía indeciso entre decir mucho más y salir corriendo sin decir otra palabra—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. Me pareció que podría interesarte.

—Es muy interesante. Las fotos son de muy buena calidad. Gracias.

—De nada.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin mirarse, incómodos. Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Yo, eh, tengo… que ir a ver a Jasper —murmuró Emmett un poco incoherentemente—. Rosalie —saludó con un cabeceo—. Huh, hola, Emily. Te queda muy bien el rojo.

Sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la casa. Rosalie, que tenía una sonrisa tan enorme que casi no le cabía en la cara, tomó a la muñeca y la abrazó con ganas, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romperla, por supuesto, antes de tomarla en brazos como a un bebé y subir las escaleras de regreso a su habitación. Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Rosalie está cortejando a Emmett —respondí en voz igual de baja.

—¿Cortejándolo? —repitió Bella—. ¿Para… casarse?

—Es lo que parece… aunque normalmente sería el hombre quien le envía regalos a la mujer que pretende, y quien busca entablar conversaciones con ella —aclaré—. No estoy seguro, quizás yo estoy interpretando las cosas de un modo incorrecto, pero esto se asemeja en cierto modo a un cortejo… a la usanza de comienzo del mil novecientos.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, lo que me desconcertó.

—Rosalie está tomando la iniciativa —dijo con alegría—. Ya no es sólo la chica a la que le pasan cosas, ahora es ella quien está haciendo que las cosas sucedan. Está queriendo disculparse con Emmett del modo que mejor puede… enamorándolo de nuevo, para demostrarle que ella está cambiada.

—Aunque no se me había ocurrido pensarlo así, probablemente tengas razón —admití.

.

El cortejo de Rosalie, que por lo visto era eso, un cortejo, siguió durante las siguientes semanas. Además del libro sobre la historia del béisbol, una edición magnífica que Emmett me dejó hojear tras mil advertencias, Emmett recibió de su admiradora un bate de titanio reforzado, faros antiniebla, cadenas para barro, un nuevo y más completo arnés para viajar a campo traviesa, cadenas para hielo, un paragolpes reforzado y otros accesorios para su Jeep.

Lo que era gracioso, y a la vez no, era que Emmett estaba completamente confundido. Jamás había sido objeto de tantas atenciones, siempre había sido él quien le había hecho regalos a Rosalie por el simple hecho de ser ella y no a la inversa. Emmett dudaba entre la necesidad de corresponder cada regalo con otro para Rosalie, o decirle que no se molestara de un modo que no sonara a que él estaba rechazando sus atenciones.

El unánime consejo de Jasper, Carlisle y mío (y Esme, que también dio su opinión pese a que Emmett en realidad no le había preguntado) fue que, si los regalos y los intentos de agradarle de Rosalie no lo incomodaban, le siguiera la corriente y se dejara mimar. Eso lo perdió más todavía, pero algo debió sacar en limpio, porque aunque no volvió a preguntarme qué hacer, durante los siguientes días noté varias veces que hablaba brevemente con Rosalie, quien estaba más feliz que nunca, salvo quizás el tiempo inmediatamente posterior a su primera luna de miel.

Para principios de marzo Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper estaban un poco hartos de cumplir el papel de chaperones en el cuasi neo noviazgo de Emmett y Rosalie, pero Emm y Rose estaban tan felices y enamorados que nadie tenía el corazón de decirles que se dejaran de fingir inocencia y timidez cuando todos recordábamos sus casas medio demolidas en nombre del amor.

Cuando el veinte de marzo Emmett y Rosalie por fin anunciaron su compromiso, todos nos alegramos a la vez que suspiramos de alivio. Por fin estos dos cabezas duras enamorados habían arreglado sus diferencias, nada menos que enamorándose de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Sorprendidos, enojados, contentos...? ¡Cuéntenme! **


	24. Compromiso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro... etcétera, etcétera, etcétera... **

**Con ustedes, el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Compromiso**

**.**

.**  
**

**Nos metemos en la cabeza de Bella...**

.

—No, no, quiero algo más… modesto. Ya tuve mi boda todo a lo grande, y varias veces, ahora quiero algo pequeño e íntimo —insistía Rosalie frente a una Alice con el ceño fruncido.

El objeto de la discordia era el esquemático diseño del futuro vestido de novia de Rosalie. Alice había diseñado una pieza hermosa, pero indudablemente más ostentosa de lo que Rosalie prefería, al menos en esta ocasión.

—Algo más modesto que esto es casarte vestida con una funda de almohada —resopló Alice, que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la boda "modesta" de Rosalie.

Según Alice, el único modo de festejar cualquier cosa, desde ganarse la lotería hasta ser elegido presidente de la nación, era con una fiesta a lo grande, _muy_ a lo grande, todo lo desmedida que el presupuesto permitiera. La sacaba completamente de quicio que Rosalie, teniendo un presupuesto millonario a su disposición, prefiriera una boda con sólo la familia más cercana en lugar de invitar a toda la ciudad, un vestido sencillo y no una lujosa creación de diseñador, y una luna de miel en la casa que la familia tenía en Alaska en vez de algún exótico destino carísimo.

—Alice, no seas antipática —la reprendí—. Estoy segura que puedes diseñar algo más modesto que eso, pero que sea igualmente elegante —Alice me fulminó con la mirada por toda respuesta—. Aunque, si no puedes, Rosalie siempre puede ir a alguna tienda y comprar un vestido listo —me encogí de hombros—. Creo que hay una tienda especializada en novias en Port Angels.

—¡Port Angels! —Alice casi escupió el nombre, como si fuese un insulto—. ¡Ese lugar no tiene ni pañuelos de categoría! ¡Te prohíbo que compres nada allí! —amenazó con un dedo a Rosalie.

La futura novia no parecía muy amenazada por su furiosa hermana. Me dio la impresión que, quizás porque no era la primera vez que Rosalie organizaba su boda, el revuelo que Alice hacía en torno a la celebración no la impresionaba demasiado.

—Si quieres comprar un vestido terminado en lugar de mandarlo hacer a medida, ir a París es el primer paso. ¡No ir a _Port Angels_! —resopló Alice, todavía indignada.

—Ir a París a comprar el vestido echaría un poco por tierra el propósito de la boda sencilla, ¿no te parece? —sonrió Rosalie.

—Esto de la boda sencilla es una tontería —masculló Alice—. No sé de dónde sacaste todo esto, ¡con lo que te gustaban las bodas que la ciudad recordaba por años…!

—Ya tuve eso. Antes, yo buscaba recuperar esa gran fiesta que no tuve al lado de un hombre al que no amaba, apenas conocía y que resultó ser mi violador y asesino. Ahora ya no soy esa chica, no necesito nada de eso. Ya tuve la gran boda con la que secretamente todas las mujeres sueñan alguna vez. Me di el gusto, y ya está. Ya fui envidiada, ya fui admirada, ya me casé por show, para matar de envidia a todas las desafortunadas que no podían costearse una fiesta tan magnífica, un vestido tan exquisito, una luna de miel en otro continente —explicó Rosalie con esa nueva serenidad feliz que había adquirido desde que Emmett le había dicho que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio. Sí, Rose se le había propuesto a Emm, y él aceptó—. Y ya no lo necesito. Ahora me caso con Emm porque él es todo lo que necesito y quiero. Me caso para mí, no para los demás. Ahora, siempre que me case con Emmett, no me importa casarme vestida con una funda de almohada, en una oficina gris, para volver directamente a casa.

Alice bufó, pero yo sonreí con aprecio. Alice en realidad también comprendía el punto de vista de Rosalie, era sólo perder la oportunidad de celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto lo que la irritaba. Alice parecía opinar que Rosalie podía tener todo el cambio en el enfoque de por qué razones se casaba y aún así seguir permitiéndole a Alice organizar una fiesta de las que hacen historia.

—Si la boda es en septiembre, todavía puede hacer calor suficiente como para un vestido ligero —mencioné—. Podrías usar un simple vestido de verano, ligero, y en color blanco, por supuesto.

—Es una gran idea —asintió Rosalie, entusiasmada—. El ramo, de rosas blancas… sin velo. Y mis zapatos blancos favoritos…

—Alto, alto, alto ahí —medio ordenó y medio suplicó Alice—. ¡Dejen de tomar esas decisiones, por favor! Bella, un vestido de verano no es apropiado como vestido de novia. Rose, dentro de seis meses esos zapatos serán de la temporada pasada.

—No veo cuál es el problema —dijo Rosalie con indiferencia. Yo casi pude ver el tic nervioso en el ojo de Alice—. Los vestidos de verano son cómodos, y la mía será una boda informal de todos modos. En cuanto a mis zapatos, son cómodos y me gustan, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Es una suerte que los vampiros no pueden sufrir úlceras, porque de otro modo Alice probablemente hubiese acabado con el estómago perforado por una después de esas discusiones. Pese a que Alice rogó, amenazó, y hasta intentó dar lástima o hacernos sentir culpables al hacernos ver lo horriblemente que la estábamos tratando al decidir todas esas cosas tan contra el mismísimo sentido común de la moda, Rosalie no cedió un ápice y yo seguí su estela. Alice acabó guardando sus bocetos muy enfurruñada, mascullando sobre que Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes.

Mi resolución flaqueó un par de veces, pero Rosalie se mantuvo firme. En realidad, sólo había aceptado esta reunión para planificar detalles porque Alice había insistido tanto; le quedaban casi seis meses por delante para organizar todo lo necesario.

Fieles a las tradiciones de la época en la que jugaban a estar inmersos, Rosalie y Emmett estarían comprometidos seis meses antes de dar el "sí, acepto". Eso significaba que durante esos seis meses pasarían tiempo juntos sin tener siempre un chaperón con ellos, pero también significaba que al caer la noche Emmett se despedía de Rosalie en la puerta de su habitación con un casto beso y se iba al sótano, donde él estaba instalado provisoriamente.

Toda la situación a mí, en lo personal, me parecía tan romántica como extraña, hasta un pelín ridícula de a ratos. Era de algún modo encantador ver una relación sentimental donde las relaciones sexuales no fuesen la parte fundamental, pero ver las reglas de cortesía y etiqueta que ambos seguían era tan extraño como ver una película de época en tiempo presente, protagonizada por actores vestidos de jean.

Por el momento, Rosalie pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo preparando su ajuar. Sábanas, toallas, toallones, manteles, servilletas, pañuelos y camisones eran cortados a mano, cosidos a mano y bordados primorosamente por una Rosalie que no dejaba de sonreír y a veces hasta tarareaba distraídamente, de pura alegría. Los bordados eran exquisitos, muy prolijos y con infinidad de detalles, el tipo de trabajo que exige la paciencia y dedicación de las que yo siempre había carecido para las manualidades. Estaba bordando monogramas, las iniciales de ambos enlazadas en un círculo artístico o rodeadas de una especie de cinta.

Emmett, que había recuperado por completo su habitual buen humor anterior, estaba construyendo con la ocasional ayuda de Jasper y/o Carlisle una nueva cabaña en el terreno de los Cullen, que por suerte era lo suficientemente amplio como para dar cabida a otra construcción más lo bastante lejos como para que sonidos a un nivel normal no se escucharan ni hasta la casa principal ni hasta la cabaña de Alice y Jasper. Emmett también estaba ocupándose personalmente de construir los muebles de su nuevo hogar de un modo artesanal. Los muebles eran tallados y lijados a mano hasta darles una terminación perfecta. Yo había alcanzado a espiar el respaldar de la cama de dos plazas, dos sillas terminadas y dos más a medio terminar, las patas de la mesa, parte de lo que seguramente se convertiría en el ropero… y un cuna para Emily.

Emily, a todo esto, era la compañía permanente y el objeto que proveía a Rosalie de seguridad, confort y calmaba todas sus ansiedades. Una vez que superó la timidez y el recelo de compartir más de Emily con los demás, Rosalie nos mostró el ropero en miniatura de la muñeca, repleto de fantásticas creaciones: vestidos de cóctel, informales, ligeros vestidos de verano, un tapado de piel en miniatura hecho de piel de oso, vestidos largos, trajes de seda, de terciopelo, otros cubiertos íntegramente de intricados bordados, un traje de princesa completo con tiara y todo; delicados camisones de seda adornados con encajes; batas; sobretodos, bufandas, guantes; diminuta y perfecta ropa interior; varios pares de zapatitos, botitas y hasta pantuflas; una colección de sombreros que hubiese dado envidia a más de una mujer…

De modo que en eso había invertido Rosalie su tiempo desde la Navidad, cuando le regalé a Emily, hasta febrero, cuando nos presentó a la muñeca restaurada. Había hecho un gran trabajo: yo siempre había asociado a Rosalie antes con motores grasientos y herramientas pesadas que con el puntilloso trabajo de coser ropa de muñeca, pero por lo visto Rosalie no había desaprovechado las enseñanzas que se consideraban adecuadas para una joven de los años treinta, sino que sólo nunca las había puesto en práctica.

Renée seguía la historia del noviazgo con el mismo interés que a una telenovela particularmente atrapante. Yo se lo iba contando en episodios, a veces por teléfono y a veces por correo electrónico. Mi mamá se había lamentado ante la noticia de la pelea, pese a que no conocía a Emmett ni a Rosalie. Después se había alegrado con la noticia de que Rosalie estaba haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar a Emmett, y cuando le conté que los dos se habían comprometido, había chillado de alegría. Actualmente, yo le iba describiendo cada nueva pieza en la que trabajaba o que terminaba Rosalie, sabiendo que a mi mamá la idea de que alguien cosiera y bordara su ajuar en lugar de comprarlo hecho le parecía increíblemente romántica. Ella hasta había intentado bordar sus iniciales y las de Phil en un pañuelo, pero había abandonado al llegar a la mitad: la letra gótica era mucho más interesante de ver escrita que de bordar.

Mamá estaba bien, al menos. No dejaba de repetirme que se sentía bien, que los vómitos eran menos frecuentes, que se sentía más fuerte. Todavía estaba haciendo quimioterapia, y por lo que ella misma me había confesado, se le había caído todo el cabello, incluso las cejas y pestañas. Pero Renée, siendo la eterna optimista que era, enseguida le encontró el lado positivo, señalando que le encantaba no tener que depilarse. Estaba recibiendo transfusiones constantemente, y las cosas pintaban bien, según ella misma no dejaba de repetirme. A veces sonaba cansada, y no siempre estaba tan habladora como de costumbre, pero hice lo posible por no volverme paranoica por eso: después de todo, ella tenía una enfermedad grave, estaba bajo tratamiento y era de esperarse que no siempre se sintiera bien, aún si el tratamiento estaba dando resultado.

Edward había cumplido su promesa, y Renée había recibido de la nada un generoso subsidio para gastos médicos que además le dejaba un margen importante de dinero sin gastar. Ni ella ni Phil entendían muy bien quién estaba tras esa fundación benéfica, de la que jamás habían oído hablar, y que les estaba regalando una pequeña fortuna mensual, pero el dinero era bienvenido y cuando quedó en claro que no tenían compromisos ni obligación de devolverlo, lo aceptaron sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Pese a que no me faltaban las ganas, yo no había podido volver a visitarla: el tiempo de Florida estaba tan soleado la mayor parte del tiempo que viajar allá era arriesgarme demasiado. Alice había visto momentos nublados, pero jamás abarcaban más que unas horas, medio día como máximo. Yo tenía su promesa que en cuanto el cielo nublado durara un día completo ella me avisaría y yo podría ir a ver a mi mamá… pero ese día estaba tardando en llegar.

Tardaba demasiado para mi gusto, y no por primera vez lamenté haberme convertido en vampiresa. Aunque saltarme la transformación al estilo tradicional, que según todos decían era muy dolorosa y para colmo duraba tres días, era sin duda un punto a favor, en un egoísta rincón de mi mente yo no dejaba de pensar que todo hubiese sido tanto más cómodo si mi transformación hubiese tenido lugar unos meses más tarde.

Mientras esperaba aun día lo suficientemente nublado en Florida, yo tenía la escuela, las labores domésticas, la vigilancia por el tema de Victoria, el trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, el compromiso de Rosalie y algunos otros mundanos asuntos más para entretenerme. Claro que eso no calmaba mi ansiedad…

* * *

**... y ahora, nos metemos en la cabeza de Edward. **

**.**

—Piensen por favor en una pieza cualquiera, que sepan interpretar bien y de memoria, que puedan tocar por un minuto, en lo posible sin equivocarse —indiqué, paseando la mirada por mis compañeros de orquesta—. Puede ser cualquier género, de cualquier época. A quien señale yo empezará a tocar, y al cabo de ese minuto, yo voy a señalar a otra persona, que deberá empezar a interpretar su pieza de inmediato. Se trata de que todos están atentos a cuándo señalo a cada uno, a que puedan entrar a tiempo —expliqué.

Jeannette me miró de un modo similar a como Alice miraría a una prenda de poliéster, pero los demás parecieron entusiasmados con la práctica. Capté por el rabillo del ojo que Harry Birdbaum nos miraba con atención.

—¿Listos? —pregunté.

Una vez que todos asintieron, señalé a Mathias, el primer violín, que de inmediato comenzó a tocar una pieza que me llevó un momento reconocer. Era el _Romance de la luna, luna_. Transcurrido más o menos un minuto, hice la seña de cierre a Matt al mismo tiempo que señalé a Susie, quien estaba atenta y entró sin problemas, empezando a tocar la apertura de _Noche de paz_. Pasado más o menos otro minuto, le tocó a Christine, que tocó parte de un tango en su flauta piccolo. Yo jamás había oído _Por una cabeza_ interpretado en otra cosa que bandoneón y piano, y por eso me sorprendió un poco, pero la interpretación era muy buena.

Después le tocó a Anna, que con su flauta traversa nos hizo reír a todos al interpretar el inicio del tema de apertura de _Los Simpson_. Joe no se quedó atrás cuando fue su turno y tocó parte del tema de _La Pantera Rosa_ en su trombón. Xavier, más tradicional o menos imaginativo, interpretó parte del himno nacional en el contrabajo. Keyra, que era la mejor amiga de Jeannette y parecía sentirse en la obligación moral de odiarme también porque se amiga lo hacía, ejecutó en flauta dulce parte de una canción pop de alguna artista contemporánea (¿Britney Spears, Madonna, Lady Gaga, Shakira…?) que yo no identifiqué, ni a la canción ni a la intérprete original. Debo decir que en un solo de flauta, sin decenas de arreglos, la canción perdía buena parte de su gracia, pero la ejecución fue buena y eso era lo importante.

Greg nos deleitó con una versión original de _Yellow submarine_ en el cello antes de que yo señalara a Jeannette, que estaba distraída y no entró a tiempo con _The sound of silence_ en el violín. Tanto el señor Birdbaum como yo le dirigimos miradas duras, y ella me devolvió la mía con altanería. Era una suerte para ella que fuese tan buena, porque su falta de respeto y buenos modales me irritaba desde hacía tiempo; yo tenía la sospecha que también el señor Birdbaum la toleraba más de lo que la apreciaba. Concluida la ejecución de Jeannette, señalé a Renana, que estaba sentada al piano ese día porque Boris, el pianista regular, tenía hepatitis y debía hacer reposo absoluto durante cuarenta días.

Renana, para mi sorpresa y desagrado, no reaccionó en absoluto. Sophie, la saxofonista, tuvo que llamarla para que Renana saliera de su estupor y empezara a interpretar torpemente _River flows in you_. Yo le detuve a la tercera nota errada.

—Renana, ¿qué rayos fue eso? —no me gustaba llamarle la atención a nadie en público, pero mi joven amiga me estaba preocupando—. No sólo entraste _muy _tarde, además te equivocaste tres veces en siete notas. ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Te sientes bien? —añadí, pensando que tal vez le dolía algo y estaba distraída por eso.

—¡Sólo fue una equivocación, no es el fin del mundo! —exclamó Renana en voz demasiado alta y aguda.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, con otra pieza —ordené. Traté de no pensar en que estaba mostrando favoritismos al darle una segunda oportunidad, cosa que no había hecho con nadie más.

Renana tomó aire profundamente y empezó a tocar _Para Elisa_ de forma tan titubeante que la detuve de nuevo antes de que siguiera haciendo papelones. Yo no alcanzaba a entender qué le pasaba, pero Renana evidentemente no estaba bien.

—Renana… —empecé, tratando de decirle que se tomara un descanso.

—¡A ver, ven a hacerlo mejor, si sabes tanto! —me chilló, al borde de las lágrimas.

Yo hubiese esperado ese tipo de enfrentamiento de Jeannette, que desde un principio me había despreciado, o de Kathy, que tenía un carácter agresivo con todo el mundo, pero no de Renana, siempre tan agradable con todo el mundo. Me hubiese gustado poder hablar en privado con ella y tranquilizarla, pero si algo había aprendido yo del señor Birdbaum era que permitirle a una persona que le faltara el respeto en público al director hacía que todos los demás se sintieran en adelante con la libertad de no hacerle caso tampoco.

Era momento de recurrir a medidas un poco más drásticas. Le di unos segundos para calmarse, pero cuando no dio muestras de reaccionar fui hasta el piano; Renana se levantó y yo me senté.

—Greg, retomamos desde tu interpretación. Sigue Jeannette y luego yo. Renana, ¿podrías dirigirnos? —le pedí en tono profesional.

Renana empezó a dar muestras de incomodidad, pero se dirigió al frente y señaló a Greg, que interpretó la continuación de lo que acababa de ejecutar. Luego fue el turno de Jeannette, que, puesta sobre aviso, esta vez sí entró a tiempo.

Cuando me tocó, empecé a tocar la nana que yo había compuesto para Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo había descubierto con algo de sorprendido deleite que la única pieza que yo recordaba íntegra y sin problema alguno era esta nana; mi cerebro humano debía haber priorizado recordar lo más significativo de la música. Tan perdido en la música estuve que no reaccioné hasta el final de la composición, cuando enfoqué mi atención otra vez en el mundo físico y vi a Birdbaum de pie junto a Renana, ambos mirándome con atención. De hecho, toda la orquesta estaba mirándome con atención.

—¿Qué pieza es ésa? —preguntó Birdbaum con interés.

—Es… se llama _Nana para Bella_ —improvisé. La pieza no tenía un nombre oficial hasta entonces, siempre había sido simplemente "la nana de Bella".

—¿Quién es el compositor? —siguió preguntando Birdbaum.

No sé por qué me avergonzó decirlo. En realidad debería estar orgulloso, pero no pude evitar sentirme un fanfarrón al admitirlo.

—Hum, yo la compuse. Bella es mi novia, yo compuse esta pieza para ella cuando empezamos a salir —expliqué.

Birdbaum pareció impresionado. Jeannette dio un resoplido de desprecio, pero Matt me hizo una seña de dos pulgares arriba acompañada de una sonrisa de aprobación.

—¿Sueles componer? —quiso saber Birdbaum, especulativo.

—No todo el tiempo, sólo cuando algo, o alguien, me motiva lo suficiente —admití.

—Toca alguna otra cosa que hayas compuesto —ordenó Birbaum junto a una Renana que parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

Como no recordaba más que determinados fragmentos de la mayoría de mis composiciones opté por hacer un potpurrí con partes de la canción de Esme, el twist dedicado a Alice, una paródica canción dedicada a los osos que había escrito para irritar a Emmett, una canción dedicada a la llegada del ser humano a la luna, otra dedicada a la caída del muro de Berlín y algunas otras composiciones que había creado a lo largo del último medio siglo.

Cuando acabé, mis compañeros de la orquesta estallaron en aplausos. Hasta Harry Birdbaum, ¡Harry Birdbaum en persona!, estaba aplaudiéndome. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero al mismo tiempo me salía del fondo del alma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me incliné a saludar mientras los aplausos decrecían.

—Cullen, si hubieses interpretado la nana, o cualquiera de estas otras piezas, el día de la audición yo te hubiese nombrado pianista titular. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Birdbaum con lo que me pareció auténtica curiosidad.

—Supongo que no me tuve fe como compositor —admití, encogiéndome de hombros. Yo había tratado de impresionarlo con una pieza consagrada en lugar de tocar una canción de cuna. Eso había tenido sentido en ese momento.

Birdbaum asintió como aceptando mi razonamiento, sumido en sus cavilaciones. De pronto se giró hacia mí, que acababa de levantarme de la banqueta del piano y estaba yendo de regreso a mi lugar al frente del grupo.

—¿Podrías escribir los arreglos para los demás instrumentos?

—¿De qué pieza? —le pregunté, atónito.

—De la nana. Tenemos una presentación en agosto en la gala a beneficio del Hospital de Niños de Seattle, para la construcción de un pabellón de cuidados paliativos —explicó Birdbaum—. Una nana es la pieza ideal de interpretar tratándose de niños.

—Puedo intentarlo —dije en tono precavido—, pero posiblemente necesite ayuda.

—Tráeme lo antes posible lo que puedas hacer, y yo me ocupo del resto —asintió Birdbaum, satisfecho—. Buen trabajo, Cullen.

—Gracias, señor —le respondí, con la cabeza casi dándome vueltas ante la enormidad de lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Mi composición interpretada por una orquesta! Era más de lo que me hubiese atrevido a esperar.

—Amir, ve a sentarte —le ordenó Birdbaum a Renana—. No, no ante el piano —la detuvo Birdbaum, implacable—. Cullen, toma su lugar.

—Señor, yo… —empecé a decir, inseguro de con qué palabras suavizar la situación, y me sentí mal de inmediato. Yo no había pretendido quitarle su puesto a Renana, por más qie solíamos bromear al respecto.

—Amir. A las butacas. Cullen. Al piano. Ahora —ordenó Birdbaum en un tono que no dejaba espacio a réplica.

Renana y yo obedecimos con las cabezas gachas.

El resto del ensayo pasó sin mucha historia, practicamos una vez más las piezas para la presentación de julio. Yo sólo rogaba que Renana no se fuese antes de que Birdbaum diese el ensayo por concluido; necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella.

Por fin, Birdbaum nos liberó. Yo salté de mi lugar y volé más que corrí hacia donde Renana acababa de levantarse de su asiento.

—Reni, ¿tienes un minuto? —casi le rogué.

—Te felicito, Ed —me respondió ella con una mezcla de resignación y dolor en la voz—. Eres un gran compositor.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. Renana había insistido en que, como mejores amigos que éramos, necesitábamos sobrenombres, y después de que yo había rechazado dejarme llamar _Eddykkins_ y ella se había negado a permitirme llamarla _Nana_, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en los más normales "Reni" y "Ed".

—Reni, es en serio. Algo te pasa para que hoy hayas estado así, sé que no es tu comportamiento normal. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela? ¿O es tu mamá? ¿Ella está enferma? ¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Qué pasa, Reni? ¡Quiero ayudarte! —exclamé, frustrado. ¡Qué no hubiese dado por ser capaz de leer su mente por un minuto y saber qué le pasaba!

—Nadie puede ayudarme —musitó ella, rodeándose el torso con los brazos.

—Eso está por verse. Por favor, Reni, somos mejores amigos, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo si no me dices qué pasa —exclamé, frustrado, antes de que se me ocurriera algo—. Hum, ¿quieres que llame a Bella?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Renana, sin entender.

—Bueno, pensé que si es algún tipo de… problema femenino, estarías más cómoda hablando con ella en vez de conmigo —expliqué.

Renana se encogió de hombros, insegura, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No es un problema femenino… es decir, no es exactamente un problema mío… pero es algo que le pasó a una amiga —empezó ella, dudosa.

Ah, el viejo truco de "es para un/a amigo/a" para no admitir cosas sobre uno mismo. Pero bueno, Renana al menos estaba hablando, de manera que me limité a asentir y a escuchar con atención. Ambos nos sentamos en las butacas mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros se iban.

—Esta amiga… me llamó por teléfono. Está en un problema muy grave… está secuestrada —añadió Renana en voz tan bajita que tuve que inclinarme hacia ella para oírla—, por un hombre que la tiene atrapada junto con un montón de otras personas.

Eso no sonaba a un problema de ella que le estuviese endilgando a otra persona…

—Pero no quiere un rescate —siguió Renana, inquieta—. Mi amiga me llamó para ponerme sobre aviso para que tenga mucho, mucho cuidado, que no salga de noche y que no confíe en nadie. Dice que no está segura de dónde está atrapada, pero que ya es tarde para ella y que no quiere que yo vaya a buscarla, ni que le avise a la policía, ni que le cuente a nadie, sino que yo tenga mucho cuidado y que no me deje atrapar yo también.

Esto tenía cada vez menos sentido. Casi sonaba como si alguien estaba tratando de asustar a Renana con cuentos de fantasmas.

—¿Te contó tu amiga cómo es que acabó secuestrada? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Ella… se escapó de su casa hace varios meses. Su papá era malo. Pero malo, malo de verdad —musitó Renana con cara de susto—. Tanto, que la mamá de mi amiga se escapó con el bebé poco después de que naciera… el bebé, quiero decir. Pero la dejó a mi amiga con el papá. Cuando éramos más chicas le dijimos a mi mamá que la mamá de mi amiga murió, porque mi mamá nunca me hubiese dejado jugar con ella si sabía que su mamá se había escapado. Aunque éramos vecinos de al lado, mamá hubiese sido capaz de encerrarme para que yo no jugara con ella. Pero el papá de mi amiga era malo, y se hizo cada vez más malo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Bebía mucho, y le pegaba. Además le decía que era una estúpida y que nunca iba a llegar a nada. Mi amiga no lo aguantó más, y se escapó de su casa —confesó en voz bajita.

Todo eso pintaba un cuadro desalentador, pero no explicaba cómo la amiga de Renana había terminado en ese extraño secuestro. Me armé de paciencia y la dejé hablar.

—Se escapó antes de cumplir los dieciséis años, por eso no tenía licencia de conducir y no conseguía trabajo en ningún lado. La policía la buscó, y una asistente social revisó la casa donde vivía el papá, pero no pudieron encontrarla —explicó Renana, antes de que su voz se volviese espesa de lágrimas contenidas—. Ella pasaba el día lejos, pero volvía algunas noches, una vez por semana o cada diez días, más o menos, y venía a visitarme. Yo le ayudaba a meterse en casa por una ventana; ella venía siempre después de que oscurecía. Ella aprovechaba a bañarse y yo le preparaba algo de comer; mientras comía, me contaba cómo era vivir en la calle, comer lo que encontraba en la basura y dormir donde podía.

Comencé a temer lo peor. La amiga parecía haber sido capturada por una red de trata de personas… eso pintaba muy feo.

—El invierno fue muy duro para ella. En Navidad yo le regalé un par de medias de lana, bien abrigadas, y mi amiga se largó a llorar y dijo que era el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho —Renana tragó en seco, estaba claro que lo que venía a continuación era duro—. El diez de marzo la vi por última vez. Dijo que regresaría pronto, porque algo malo estaba pasando en las calles; la gente desaparecía y nadie volvía a verlos, ni vivos ni muertos. Sobre todo en los barrios más pobres estaba claro que algo andaba mal. Nadie sabía qué era, pero todos tenían miedo.

»Pero ella… nunca más regresó. Me llamó ayer a la noche para avisarme que tuviese cuidado. Yo llevaba un mes comiéndome las uñas de la preocupación por ella, sin poder decirle nada a mi mamá, porque mamá no sabía que yo seguía viéndola, y ahora que me llamó me entero que está secuestrada…

—¿Dónde estaba desapareciendo gente, eso que mencionó ella? —pregunté, confundido.

—Aquí mismo, en Seattle —respondió Renana como si fuese obvio—. ¿No lees los diarios? La gente lleva tiempo desapareciendo. Lo peor es que, según me dijo mi amiga, además de las desapariciones denunciadas hay muchas otras personas que desaparecen y que nadie denuncia en la policía… vagabundos, mujeres de la calle, mucha gente. Y que… muchos de los desaparecidos que nadie volvió a ver están secuestrados con ella.

Yo estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿Qué tipo de secuestrador era ése, que le permitía al secuestrado llamar a sus amigos y dar toda esa información?

—Entiendo cada vez menos, Reni —admití, desconcertado—. Si tu amiga está secuestrada, ¿cómo es que te pudo llamar por teléfono y decirte todo eso? Me decías que hay alguien que la tiene encerrada, ¿no?

—Sí, un hombre. Se llama Riley.

—¿Y este Riley le permitió llamarte y advertirte?

—No, no le permitió nada de eso y mi amiga se metería en un buen lío si se sabe que ella llamó a alguien —explicó Renana con miedo—. Mi amiga dijo que él los deja salir a robar algunos días, y que ella aprovechó a llamarme desde un teléfono robado. Que sabía que robar está mal, pero si no lo hace, él amenaza con que va a matarlos.

—Si los deja libres para robar, ¿no pueden escaparse? —pregunté la cuestión que parecía lógica.

—Yo quise saber lo mismo, pero ella no me contestó —Renana dudó un momento—. La voz de mi amiga sonaba muy cambiada. Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía un poco a la voz de Bella… su voz de pronto era mucho más… más melodiosa que antes.

Oh, oh. Algo de todo este "secuestro" estaba decididamente mal.

—Reni, ¿cuántas personas exactamente están desapareciendo, y desde cuándo? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Desaparecieron hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y colores. Creo que eran como seis o siete el mes pasado, y la policía sólo recuperó dos cadáveres, que estaban quemados y con huesos rotos, como aplastados; dicen los forenses que ocurrió antes de que los mataran, o por lo menos eso sospechan, porque los cuerpos estaban en tan mal estado que no podían estar seguros. Salió en las noticias, tengo el recorte en casa —informó Renana en voz baja—. Hay cuatro, creo que eran, desaparecidos, además de todas las otras personas que nadie denuncia como desaparecidas. Mi amiga me dijo que Riley tenía que ver con eso, pero no me dijo cómo o por qué lo hacía.

Casi me recorrió un escalofrío al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había un vampiro suelto en Seattle. Un vampiro llamado Riley que estaba convirtiendo humanos. La amiga de Renana había sido convertida en vampiro por el tal Riley, y había inventado la historia del secuestro para proteger a Renana sin decirle la verdad. Había cosas que todavía no encajaban, pero en general todo apuntaba a que este tal Riley estaba convirtiendo personas sin ton ni son… ¿pero por qué?

—¿Cuántas personas hay secuestradas junto con tu amiga? —pregunté, inquieto.

—No me lo dijo… y yo estaba tan sorprendida y asustada que no se lo pregunté —musitó Renana.

—Claro, no te culpo, debió ser una sorpresa muy importante recibir esa llamada —reconocí, seguro de que yo en su lugar tampoco hubiese tenido la cabeza fría como para hacer preguntas estratégicas—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tu amiga vuelva a llamarte?

—No sé —admitió Renana, al borde de las lágrimas—. Ella dijo que trataría… pero no sé… y tengo tanto miedo… y estoy tan confundida… porque hasta ahora, yo veía sobre los secuestros y asesinatos en televisión, y en los periódicos y la radio, pero… mientras eran personas que no conocía, era como si pasara muy lejos, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, sé que es una tontería, porque estaba pasando en Seattle todo el tiempo, que es donde yo vivo, y no es lejos, pero mientras le pasaba a gente que yo no conocía, era como si fuese muy lejos, en otro país… pero ahora le pasó a mi amiga de infancia…

Renana no pudo más y estalló en sollozos. Yo me quedé congelado un momento, inseguro de qué hacer, antes de rodearla con los brazos y apretarla contra mí en un movimiento protector quizás inconsciente. Renana había tomado en cierta forma el lugar de mi hermana menor, y yo quería protegerla, hacerla sentir segura… aunque en este caso no tenía idea de cómo.

Debía ser muy duro para ella. Su mamá era severa y poco cariñosa por lo que Renana me había contado, y siempre más predispuesta a criticar a su hija que a intentar apoyarla o ayudarle. Perder a su amiga debía haber sido difícil para Renana, y no poder confiarle a nadie sus temores cuando su amiga desapareció no había hecho las cosas más simples tampoco, eso seguro. Ahora, saber que su amiga estaba "secuestrada" y el peligro la había hecho quebrarse por completo.

—Reni, está bien —le aseguré mientras ella no dejaba de sollozar, agarrada con fuerza a la parte delantera de mi camisa—. Todo va a salir bien. Nada te va a pasar. Me comprometo a tratar de encontrar a tu amiga… sshh, tranquila… todo va salir bien —le prometí, sin saber si sería capaz de cumplir, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano. A Bella este gesto solía tranquilizarla—. El papá de Bella es policía, él puede hacer una investigación privada. No te preocupes, no vamos a poner en peligro a tu amiga. Todo va a salir bien…

Tomó varios minutos a que Renana se calmara lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar, aunque considerando el peso de la información que acarreaba consigo, no me sorprendía que hubiese tenido este bajón emocional. Me sentí mal por haberla tratado del modo que la había tratado más temprano en el ensayo.

—Reni, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, y lamento mucho haberte tratado mal hoy en el ensayo —me disculpé, dándole un pañuelo descartable. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros con una semi sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo—. No quiero presionarte, pero si tu amiga vuelve a llamarte, sería estupendo que ella te pudiese dar información que nos ayude a encontrar el lugar y rescatarla.

—Mi amiga dijo que no le contara a nadie… y que no llamara a la policía… —dudó Renana.

—No le contaste _a nadie_, me lo contaste a mí porque soy tu mejor amigo y voy a ayudarte —le dije en tono firme—. Y no vamos a ir a la policía, vamos a buscar y salvar a tu amiga y a toda la gente posible usando… otros medios. Claro que si sabemos dónde empezar a buscar, sería mucho mejor. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? —Renana asintió, ella llevaba siempre un bolsito consigo en el parecía tener todo, desde chocolates y lápices hasta aspirinas y un desodorante—. Presta atención: vamos a hacer una lista de cosas que necesitamos saber…

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, algunas discusiones y tachones, la lista de preguntas que Renana le haría a su amiga cuando volviese a llamarla estaba completa. Lo que queríamos saber era:

* ¿Estás en la ciudad o el campo? ¿Qué edificios o construcciones ves cerca? ¿Hay montañas, lagos, carteles grandes o algo que ayude a identificar el lugar?

* ¿Cuántas personas están secuestradas? ¿Cuántos hombres y cuántas mujeres? ¿Hay niños? ¿Puedes describir a algunos de los secuestrados?

* ¿Quién los mantiene secuestrados? ¿Hay más de una persona controlando a los prisioneros? Descríbelos lo mejor posible.

* ¿Se agrega gente al grupo de secuestrados? ¿En qué momentos? ¿De a uno o de a varios?

* ¿Alguna otra información de interés?

Yo estaba conforme con el cuestionario. La amiga de Renana nos podría orientar bastante si respondía a todas esas preguntas, y no admitiría el secreto de los vampiros delante de Renana, cosa que era tanto o más importante que descubrir quién estaba creando neófitos y por qué. Renana también estaba más calmada ahora que teníamos un plan de acción.

—Reni, una última cosa —le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta para salir del teatro en que ensayábamos—. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?

—Se llama Brianna, pero le decimos Bree —explicó Renana—. Es Bree Tanner.

* * *

**No creo que esta última información haya tomado por sorpresa a casi nadie... ¿o sí? ¡Cuéntenme! Me intriga saber... **


	25. Revelaciones

**¡Yo de nuevo! Este capítulo se hizo rogar, pero ya verán que valió la pena... creo. **

**Escribo sin fines de lucro sobre unos personajes que no me pertenecen y todo eso que ya sabemos. **

**Quiero compartir esta obra de arte que KISSandLOVE Girl realizó. Sólo quítenle los espacios:**

ht tp: / www. youtube. com/watch ?v= tBoP 271g YNo

**Les aseguro que vale la pena. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: Revelaciones**

**.**

Decir que Edward estaba de los nervios cuando llegó a casa después del ensayo sería como decir que el sol es tibio: una infravaloración galopante. Edward estaba al borde del ataque de nervios con la noticia de la llamada de la amiga de Renana, aunque había estado conteniéndose delante de ella para no alarmarla.

Si había estado nervioso antes, ni que hablar cuando Alice tuvo que confesar que no había visto nada y que de momento seguía sin ver nada. Los dos tuvieron una pelea fea de verdad, aunque parte del peso de la discusión quedaba perdido cuando Edward le gritaba a una pantalla en lugar de a la cara de su hermana.

La noticia de que alguien estaba creando vampiros en Seattle, y creándolos en cierta cantidad, según lo que había dicho esta chica Bree, nos había puesto nerviosos a todos. Ninguno de los Cullen conocía a un vampiro llamado Riley, pero eso en sí solo no era contundente. De momento la mayor preocupación era acerca de la seguridad de Edward. Por muy preocupada que yo estuviese por él, no pude evitar sentir la pequeña perversa satisfacción que por una vez no sería yo el eslabón débil de la cadena.

Esme, mamá gallina como era, estaba preocupadísima por su pobrecito pollito débil y humano. Antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo a abrir la boca, le recomendó a Edward que dejara la orquesta y que no regresara a Seattle nunca. Carlisle intercedió de inmediato, diciendo que no podíamos perder contacto con la amiga de Edward ahora, y que mientras adoptáramos ciertas medidas de seguridad no habría peligro. Edward, a todo esto, aún estaba bullendo a fuego bajo su irritación con Alice por no ver todo, su desconcierto con la situación en general y su preocupación por Renana en particular, y no tuvo mejor idea que explotar su tensión y malhumor justo entonces, diciendo que ya que todos los demás sabían mejor que él qué hacer, él se iba a dormir.

—Tengo algo que te mejorará un poco el humor —suspiró Carlisle mientras Edward subía a zancadas las escaleras—. Llegó una carta de Tanya.

Edward se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente.

—¿Cuándo llegó?

—Esta mañana —Carlisle agitó en su dirección el sobre cerrado—. Está dirigida a Edward Cullen, asique no la abrí. Fuiste de la escuela directo al ensayo, no tuve oportunidad de dártela antes.

Edward bajó nuevamente la escalera y tomó la carta.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—¿Qué quieres comer esta noche? —preguntó Esme, solícita.

—Nada —respondió Edward secamente, tratando de abrir el sobre.

Emmett le arrojó desde el otro lado de la habitación un abrecartas como si fuese un lanzador de cuchillos; por suerte Carlisle lo interceptó y tras lanzarle una mirada dura a Emmett se lo tendió a Edward.

—¿Nada? —repitió Esme, afligida—. No podrás dormirte a la noche del hambre…

—Estoy nervioso y no tengo hambre, gracias —respondió Edward, luchando por abrir el sobre sin romperlo más de lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Si me da hambre más tarde puedo bajar y prepararme un sándwich o algo. Gracias.

Esme se quedó ahí, titubeante. Su respuesta a cualquier problema que Edward tuviese últimamente consistía en ofrecerle comida. Si Edward volvía cansado de las clases y los ensayos, le preparaba algo sabroso y caliente. Si estaba irritado, Esme le preparaba algo exótico que lo distrajera. Si Edward estaba contento, aprovechaba a engordarlo como a un pavo. Si estaba triste o melancólico, la respuesta de Esme era siempre a base de chocolate: budín de chocolate, pastel de chocolate, chocolate caliente, helado de chocolate. En esa situación, cuando Edward rehusaba la comida, Esme estaba perdida respecto a qué hacer.

Edward terminó de abrir el sobre, desdobló la carta y empezó a leerla. Apenas unas líneas más adelante, sonrió.

—Kate está tomando clases de computación. Va por el tercer profesor.

—¿Qué le pasó a los anteriores? —quiso saber Emmett con una ancha sonrisa.

—Estaban tan ocupados comiéndosela con los ojos que no le enseñaban lo suficiente para el gusto de Kate —sonrió Edward, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada de la carta—. Ah… y ahora Kate insiste en que deben poner Internet en su casa.

—Esta gente se está modernizando a pasos agigantados, ¡hace apenas diez años por fin instalaron un teléfono en la casa y ahora ya pasaron al Internet! —comentó Emmett.

Edward asintió ausentemente, y de pronto frunció el entrecejo. Vi que releía una línea antes de levantar la vista.

—¿Alguien vio a Laurent por acá últimamente?

Los demás cruzamos miradas de desconcierto antes de negar uno a uno con la cabeza. En lo que a mí respecta, yo no había vuelto a ver a Laurent desde la noche en que él había abandonado a James y Victoria, la noche en que James inició mi caza.

—Hace casi un mes que no lo ven por Alaska —explicó Edward—. Tanya cree que otra vez mató a alguien y no regresa porque sabe que sus ojos lo delatarán, pero Irina está nerviosa y pide que si lo vemos le avisemos de inmediato. No es la primera vez que desaparece, pero Irina se está volviendo más y más ansiosa cada vez.

—No veo qué razones podría tener Laurent para dejarse caer por aquí, pero si aparece, claro que le avisaremos a Irina —prometió Carlisle; los demás asentimos.

Edward siguió leyendo el resto de la carta en silencio, aunque hacía muecas de vez en cuando. Finalmente la dobló y volvió a meter en el sobre.

—Todos están bien. Tanya sedujo a diez hombres en siete días paseando en el Bugatti Veyron, con lo que le ganó a Kate, que "sólo" —Edward marcó las comillas con los dedos— sedujo a ocho en diez días. Carmen y Eleazar están planificando un viaje por España, una especie de nueva luna de miel. Irina se la pasa, en cariñosas palabras de Tanya, "lloriqueando por los rincones por ese patán que no vale el tiempo de nadie", en referencia a Laurent. Todos mandan saludos.

—Me alegro, envíales los nuestros cuando le respondas —indicó Carlisle, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Quieres comer ahora? —preguntó Esme, esperanzada.

—No, gracias, mamá.

—Oh… avísame cuando tengas hambre, ¿sí?

—Está bien —suspiró Edward con resignación.

Esme lo siguió mirando con una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación hasta que Edward desapareció escaleras arriba. En cuanto oímos la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse, Esme se volvió hacia Carlisle con gesto de extrema preocupación.

—No está enfermo. Algunos humanos no tienen apetito cuando están nerviosos, eso es todo —explicó Carlisle desde su lugar junto a la ventana, sin levantar la vista del teléfono, antes de que Esme pudiese decir nada.

—¿Pero no es malo para su salud si no se alimenta bien? —preguntó Esme, inquieta.

—No conozco a nadie que haga una dieta tan variada y completa como la de Edward. Comer más tarde un día, o saltarse una comida en una situación de tensión nerviosa, no va a desnutrirlo —aseguró Carlisle con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pero podría debilitarlo y disminuir sus defensas… —arguyó Esme.

—Si lo obligas a comer cuando no tiene apetito y además está nervioso, podría acabar vomitando —respondió Carlisle—. Que coma cuando tenga hambre es lo mejor en este caso.

Esme no estaba nada convencida, pero se retiró a la cocina. Yo dudé un momento, pero calculé que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a Edward como para calmarse y posiblemente cambiarse de ropa, de manera que subí las escaleras hasta su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entreabierta. Él estaba tumbado en su cama con el ceño fruncido y mirando sin ver un libro. Al menos lo sostenía del derecho y no del revés, pero su mirada estaba fija y sin deslizarse por la página. A mis ojos vampíricos estaba claro que él no leía.

Me senté a los pies de su cama en silencio. Yo había aprendido que, si era paciente y le daba tiempo, Edward eventualmente me diría qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, más tarde o más temprano.

—No tiene sentido —refunfuñó Edward por fin, bajando el libro—. ¿Quién crea un grupo de seis o siete vampiros para encerrarlos?

Yo tampoco tenía las respuestas, de manera que me limité a guardar silencio y dejarlo hablar.

—No tiene sentido —repitió Edward con el ceño fruncido—, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Parece obra de un loco. Este Riley… podría ser un psicópata, haber sido un asesino serial mientras era humano, un esquizofrénico, o cualquier otra cosa. Quién sabe quién y cuándo lo convirtió… está claro que ese Riley, sea quien fuere, no es un neófito, si puede convertir gente, detenerse antes de drenarlos… es algo que a los vampiros de cierta antigüedad le lleva esfuerzo, un neófito sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido.

—¿No parece mucha coincidencia que un vampiro loco empiece a crear otros vampiros tan relativamente cerca de donde viven los Cullen? —señalé, no del todo segura de si era algo de lo que preocuparse. No era por volverme paranoica, pero…

—No veo cómo podría tener que ver con nosotros —dijo Edward en voz baja, aunque su tono era de preocupación—. Seattle tiene una cantidad importante de días nublados por año, no tantos como Forks, pero anda cerca. Que un vampiro elija establecerse en esa ciudad en realidad tiene sentido.

—No me imagino a nadie de tu familia teniendo un enemigo lo suficientemente rencoroso como para instalarse en la ciudad vecina sólo para fastidiar —intenté bromear.

—Yo no consideraría que tenemos enemigos —dijo Edward, serio—. Para tener enemigos hay que tener o mucho poder, o un complejo de creerse más importante de lo que realmente se es. Ninguno de nosotros tiene poder… y hay algunos vampiros con los que simpatizamos más que con otros, pero eso no convierte automáticamente a nadie en nuestros enemigos.

—¿Tu familia tuvo algún enfrentamiento con otros vampiros… alguna vez, con alguien que sí se cree importante, lo suficiente como para considerarlos sus enemigos? —pregunté cautelosamente.

—No —dijo Edward lentamente, en tono pensativo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nos consideramos familia con el clan de Denali, Jasper tiene sus amigos nómadas Peter y Charlotte, Carlisle tiene algunos amigos en Irlanda e Inglaterra… Estamos en bastante buenas relaciones con los Vulturi, o al menos nos mantenemos fuera de su radar y procuramos no darles razones para acusarnos de nada. En realidad, excepto por James, Victoria y Laurent, nunca mantuvimos un enfrentamiento abierto con nadie.

—Pero James está muerto… Victoria huyó, y Laurent anda por Alaska, o quizás Canadá —apunté—. Ninguno de ellos tuvo nada que ver con Seattle.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que me irrita —admitió Edward, frustrado, pasándose las manos por el pelo y desordenándolo por completo—. James está muerto. Laurent abandonó con facilidad el grupo, no tiene sentido que organice una venganza ahora. Victoria huyó, y de todos modos es un hombre llamado Riley quien está detrás de esto… si hubiese una mujer con él, estoy seguro que Brianna, o Bree o como sea, lo hubiese mencionado.

—¿En qué consistiría la venganza, suponiendo que haya una? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—¿Poner a Seattle en el ojo de la tormenta, llamar la atención de los Vulturi sobre la ciudad para que vengan… y destruyan a mi familia por creerlos culpables? —preguntó Edward, sin creerlo realmente—. Es un plan demasiado chapucero, y corre demasiado peligro de que los Vulturi detecten a los auténticos culpables y los destruyan.

—¿O pretenden obligar a tu familia a mudarse? —sugerí.

—¿Y qué ganarían con eso? —preguntó Edward, escéptico.

—No sé —tuve que admitir—, quizás realmente sólo quieren fastidiar. Suponiendo que esté acá por tu familia y que no sea una simple coincidencia.

Pensar en círculos no estaba logrando nada excepto ponernos más nerviosos que antes. Mientras Alice seguía sin ver nada, dependíamos por completo de un nuevo llamado de Bree, la amiga de Renana.

.

Dos semanas más tarde, Bree no había vuelto a llamar. Mientras tanto, la lista de muertes y desapariciones producidas en Seattle aumentaba día a día. No eran muchos los cadáveres recuperados, y cuando se encontraba alguno, estaba en un estado tan lamentable que en más de una ocasión hicieron falta marcas dentales para identificar los restos. No había rastros de ningún tipo en las escenas del crimen que llevaran al asesino: ni un cabello, una pisada, restos de piel bajo las uñas de las víctimas, nada.

Edward estaba nervioso, pero Renana estaba tan consumida de culpa y angustia que casi no la reconocí cuando volví a verla, una tarde en que acompañé a Edward al ensayo. La orquesta estaba ensayando una versión para orquesta mi nana, y varios integrantes de la orquesta, que no había estado presentes en la fiesta de Lily y Lucas o no me habían visto, estaban curiosos por conocer a la persona que había inspirado a Edward a componer la pieza. Acepté acompañarlo cuando me lo pidió, ansiosa por escuchar mi nana interpretada por toda una orquesta… además que quería ver a Renana de nuevo. Con lo que Edward me contaba de ella, la chica me tenía un poco preocupada.

Tras varios fallos y errores importantes de Renana, el director Harry Birdbaum la había sacado del puesto de pianista por un tiempo y sólo la aceptó de nuevo cuando quedó en claro que Boris, el pianista regular, seguía enfermo y que Edward estaría dirigiendo la orquesta. Edward había estado yendo más temprano al teatro para practicar con Renana antes de que empezaran los ensayos oficiales, así ella era lo bastante buena como para que el estricto director Birdbaum le permitiese quedarse.

El ensayo trascurrió sin sobresaltos, sólo un par de ajustes aquí y allá. Una chica llamada Jeannette recibió un llamado de atención del director haber por estado mandando mensajes de texto en lugar de prestar atención a la partitura, ante lo que Edward disimuló lo mejor posible una sonrisa socarrona. Renana lo hizo "bien", en palabras del director; tanto ella como Edward suspiraron aliviados. Por fin, tras un par de ensayos parciales de cada instrumento o grupo de instrumentos en particular, la orquesta completa arrancó la interpretación de mi nana.

Si al escucharla tocada por Edward mi nana era maravillosa, tener a un grupo de gente tan diversa, todos muy serios y concentrados, tocando cada nota a la perfección, era… aturdidor, tan fantástico sonaba. Edward había escrito parte de los arreglos para los demás instrumentos y el señor Birdbaum se había ocupado del resto: estaba claro que los dos trabajaban muy bien en equipo, porque el resultado final era sublime.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, fui presentada a varias personas que estaban curiosas por ver en vivo y en directo a quien había inspirado la canción, pero todos se dieron por satisfechos rápidamente una vez que me vieron y boquearon sorprendidos un par de veces. Yo los intimidaba y asustaba un poco, aunque conscientemente no se diesen cuenta. Escuché a uno de los chicos preguntarle en voz baja a Edward "¿tiene una hermana? ¿Me la presentarías?" a lo que Edward tuvo que informarle en voz igualmente baja que yo no tenía hermanas. Jeannette me miró de arriba abajo con expresión desdeñosa, pero una simple sonrisa mía con bastantes dientes expuestos bastó para que ella decidiera que tenía que irse urgentemente porque tenía un compromiso.

Al final del ensayo Edward nos invitó a Renana y a mí a un helado. Yo inventé que tenía una carie a medio arreglar y que no podía comer ni beber nada muy frío ni muy caliente, pero que quería acompañarlos. Renana llamó a su madre, y tras una negociación de un par de minutos sobre quiénes iban a estar con ella, a dónde iríamos y cuándo Renana estaría de regreso en su casa, tuvo permiso de ir con nosotros.

—Mamá jamás me hubiese dejado ir a solas con Edward, ni con ningún chico, ni a la esquina —explicó Renana, resignada—. Gracias por estar hoy, Bella.

—Es un placer —le aseguré.

Lloviznaba ligeramente y no era el tipo de tiempo para comer helados en realidad, pero Edward era muy goloso cuando de dulces se trataba y Renana opinaba que la mejor forma de entrar en calor era comiendo algo bien frío, de modo que pronto estuvimos los tres bajo el toldo delantero de una heladería, Edward y Renana dando enérgicos lengüetazos a unos grandes conos de helado con baño de chocolate.

Mantuvimos la charla ligera mientras duró el postre, y sólo cuando los dos humanos estaban satisfechos y con la cara y los dedos nuevamente limpios, abordamos el tema más serio: Bree y el llamado que no llegaba.

—En realidad, Bree nunca _dijo_ que me llamaría —tuvo que admitir Renana, preocupada—. Dijo que _intentaría_ llamarme, pero que no era seguro.

—Necesitamos que nos llame, no tenemos manera de contactarla a menos que ella nos llame primero —expuso Edward lo que los tres ya sabíamos.

—Para ella debe ser arriesgado llamarte, me temo que no lo haría a menos que hubiese una muy buena razón —señalé yo—. Entonces, si no hay una buena razón, tenemos que crearla.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Renana, esperanzada y preocupada a la vez.

—Necesitamos algo que llame la atención de Bree y que haga que ella quiera llamarte. La conoces mejor que nosotros, ¿qué impulsaría a Bree a llamarte?

—No sé… ¿saber que yo estoy en peligro? —sugirió Renana, dudosa.

—No vamos a ponerte en peligro —se negó Edward rotundamente.

—Hhmm… ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —pregunté.

—El 31 de julio —respondió Renana.

—Falta demasiado tiempo, no podemos esperar hasta julio en la esperanza que te llame para tu cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo cumple años Bree? —quiso saber Edward.

—El 28 de febrero —contentó Renana.

—Ya pasó. Necesitamos otra cosa —suspiró Edward.

Dejé mis ojos vagar, buscando una forma de contactar a Bree sin llamar la atención sobre Renana y sin poner en peligro a Bree. La lluvia caía suavemente… una mujer vestida con un impermeable paseaba un perro… un hombre calvo trató de parar un taxi haciendo grandes aspavientos, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que el taxi ya llevaba un pasajero… una mujer y una niña que podría ser su hija entraron a la heladería, la chiquita iba dando saltos de alegría y anunciando a viva voz que quería helado de vainilla y chocolate… en la vidriera de la heladería había un cartel escrito en computadora que decía "Se busca empleada con experiencia para atención al público, 18 a 25 años, con amplia disposición horaria. Presentar curriculum"…

—¡Eso es! —exclamé, contenta—. ¡Carteles!

Edward y Renana me miraron sin comprender.

—¡Tenemos que hacer carteles pidiéndole a Bree que te llame, y pegarlos por toda la ciudad! —expliqué, entusiasmada—. En algún momento ella va a verlos, y sabrá que necesitas comunicarte urgentemente con ella.

—¿Y qué ponemos en los carteles? —preguntó Renana, dudosa—. ¿"Bree, soy Renana, por favor llamame"?

—No, eso da demasiada información —descartó Edward—. Podría meterte en problemas, y a Bree también. ¿Qué tal solamente "llamame"?

—¿Y cómo va a saber Bree que el cartel es para ella o que se lo escribí yo? —preguntó Renana, escéptica.

—Podrías escribirlo a mano, Bree reconocería tu caligrafía, ¿no? —replicó Edward.

—Creo que podría dar lugar a malentendidos si aparecen carteles escritos con la caligrafía de Renana pidiéndole a nadie en particular que la llame —señalé yo. Aún con lo poco que yo conocía a la señora Amir, la madre de Renana, me dio la impresión que ella creería lo peor de su hija si llegaba a ver un cartel como ése—. Y otro tanto pasaría si llevan tu firma… y podríamos poner en peligro la seguridad de Bree si los carteles dijeran "Bree, llamame"…

—¿Y qué tal una foto? —propuso Renana de pronto.

—¿Qué tipo de foto?

—Si el cartel tuviese una foto de Bree y de mí juntas y el texto fuese "llamame", nadie sabría si yo le estoy pidiendo a Bree que me llame o si Bree quiere que yo la llame —propuso Renana, entusiasmada—. Tengo una foto así. Es bastante vieja, pero estoy segura de que Bree va a reconocernos.

.

Los carteles estuvieron listos esa misma noche. El original consistía simplemente en el texto "LLAMAME" en grandes letras mayúsculas debajo de la foto de Renana y Bree, mucho más niñas que ahora, al menos tomando a Renana como punto de referencia. En la foto las dos salían con anchas sonrisas, rodeando los hombros de su amiga con un brazo. Renana llevaba su cabello peinado en dos firmes trenzas, mientras que Bree lo usaba atado de cualquier manera en un coleta desordenada. A juzgar por sus rostros aniñados y la ortodoncia que brillaba en los dientes de Renana, al momento de ser tomada la foto las amigas no tendrían más de diez u once años.

De ese cartel original nos habíamos ocupado de hacer quinientas fotocopias. A mí la cantidad me había parecido exagerada, pero Edward había argumentado que la lluvia constante arruinaría algunas copias, y además, cuantas más había mayores serían las posibilidades de que Bree lo viese lo antes posible. Emmett y Jasper estaban pegando estos carteles por toda la zona más pobre de la ciudad, pero prudentemente lejos de la casa de Renana, por si acaso.

A medida que se acercaba el anochecer, aumentaba nuestra ansiedad. Ahora, sólo nos quedaba esperar… en cualquier momento podía sonar el teléfono de Renana.

.

Tardó dos largos días, pero el llamado finalmente llegó. El problema, en realidad, fue el modo en que llegó la información hasta nosotros.

Era miércoles y se esperaba que yo estuviese en la tienda de los Newton esa tarde, pero a la salida de clases un automóvil había pasado a toda velocidad justo por el medio de un charco de agua barrosa a centímetros de donde yo estaba, y me había salpicado por completo el pantalón de agua sucia. Le avisé a Mike, que ya se iba, que llegaría un poco más tarde porque tenía que ir a casa a cambiarme. Él prometió decírselo a su mamá.

Edward me llevó hasta casa y se quedó esperando en el auto. Yo tenía pensado ir a mi dormitorio, ponerme un pantalón limpio y bajar, lo que no debería llevarme más de veinte segundos dado que no había testigos. Aún me quedaba un margen de tiempo para pasar con Edward mientras dejábamos pasar el tiempo suficiente antes de ir a lo de los Newton sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, cuando pasé por la sala rumbo a las escaleras, percibí un movimiento en la cocina. Me llevó un momento reconocer que era Charlie, y que estaba hablando por teléfono. Yo estaba tan poco acostumbrada a encontrármelo a esa hora en casa que ni había notado los latidos de su corazón ni el ligero ruido de su respiración.

—Hum, eso no suena bien… ¿te dijo qué hacen con los cuerpos? —preguntaba Charlie, serio, totalmente en modo Jefe de Policía Swan.

—No, señor. Yo tampoco pensé en ese momento en preguntárselo… lo lamento —respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea que sonaba extrañamente infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, conocida.

Charlie estaba de espaldas a mí, con el auricular sujeto con la mano izquierda mientras tomaba notas con la derecha en el block que solía estar junto al teléfono y en el que anotábamos los mensajes.

—No te culpo, es un montón lo que te contó, y cosas preocupantes, además —dijo Charlie, serio—. ¿Algo más?

—La última pregunta era si podía contarnos algo más, algo útil, algo que le hubiese llamado la atención… y me contó que ya los trasladaron varias veces de lugar, pero que siempre están en casas o cabañas en los alrededores de Seattle, pero alejados, sin vecinos cerca y sin forma de contactar a nadie —expuso con seriedad la voz, que me sonaba tan conocida, pero yo no acertaba a identificarla…

—Es mucho lo que conseguiste averiguar, esto le dará un avance importante a la causa —aseguró Charlie—. Te felicito por tu valentía, muchos otros no se hubiesen atrevido a ir tan lejos.

—Oh, bueno, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados —respondió la voz juvenil, casi infantil, al otro lado de la línea.

Yo no acababa de comprender qué pasaba, ¿Charlie se estaba trayendo el trabajo a casa? Tuve cuidado de hacer un poco de ruido al acercarme a la cocina, de manera de no sobresaltarlo. Él giró la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por tu llamado, Renana —dijo Charlie al teléfono. A mí se me cayó el alma a los pies—. Voy a ponerme a trabajar ya mismo en esto. Y no te preocupes, me encargaré de que todo sea hecho con la mayor reserva, como ya le prometí a Bella.

—Muchas gracias a usted por su ayuda, señor Swan —respondió la voz de Renana, que sonaba distorsionada y extrañamente infantil a través del teléfono—. Por favor, dele saludos a Bella y a Edward, ¿sí? Lamento haberlo molestado, creí que ellos terminaban las clases más temprano…

—No es molestia, fue un placer hablar contigo —aseguró Charlie con su mejor tono de policía bueno—. Es mejor que hayas hablado directamente conmigo, eso acelerará las cosas. Lo lamento, pero tengo que dejarte, me esperan de regreso en la estación de policía. Cuídate y no salgas sola de noche, al menos no hasta que tengamos a estos delincuentes seguros tras las rejas.

—Prometido, señor Swan —el tono de Renana era obediente—. Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós.

—Adiós —se despidió Charlie.

Volvió a colocar el auricular en su sitio, y sin dejar la sonrisa amistosa, hizo un gesto hacia las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Tenemos un par de cosas de que hablar —me invitó.

Honestamente, yo hubiese preferido por lejos que me gritara, que hiciera una escena, que me reprochara no haberle dicho, hasta que me prohibiera salir. Esta especie de calma sonriente me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tratando de no parecer demasiado culpable, me senté. Charlie se sentó enfrente de mí, releyendo sus apuntes con expresión de sorpresa tan inocente que no podía sino ser fingida.

—Llegaste más temprano hoy —dije por hacer un comentario—. Y no vi el móvil patrulla delante de casa…

—Cambié el turno con Mark. Él tenía que ir a la entrega del boletín de calificaciones de su hijo —explicó Charlie—. Me dejó en casa y se llevó la patrulla para dejarlo en lo del mecánico, está perdiendo aceite.

Rayos, Charlie nunca estaba en casa cuando yo salía de clases, ¿justo hoy tenía que cambiar el turno con Mark? ¿No podía la escuela haber entregado las calificaciones un día antes o después? ¿O al menos no podía haber estado funcionando correctamente el móvil patrulla, de modo que yo supiera que él estaba en casa?

—Según parece, hablaste con Renana —dije por fin. No tenía sentido dale más vueltas, y por lo visto Charlie no me iba a hacer las cosas fáciles.

—Sí, hablé con Renana —dijo Charlie lentamente, su sonrisa era un poco más tensa que antes—. Sucede que estoy dirigiendo una operación muy privada y discreta para buscar a una chica llamada Bree Tanner, que fue secuestrada hace algo menos de dos meses y recientemente contactó a Renana. Ya me explicaste la cuestión y accedí a ayudarles por canales no del todo reglamentarios, porque en el caso de esta organización sería el mejor modo de actuar. Hasta acepté mirar hacia otro lado mientras 'alguien' empapelaba medio Seattle con unas pegatinas con la foto de Bree y Renana y la inscripción "llamame", porque eso no es muy acorde al procedimiento pero sí necesario para encontrar a la joven Bree lo antes posible. Sólo hay algo sobre lo cual no sé muy bien qué pensar… —Charlie hizo una pausa teatral antes de preguntarme, completamente serio y sin un ápice de sonrisa—. ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso y tuve que sonsacárselo a esta chica Renana mientras fingía estar al tanto de todo?

Tragué en seco. No es como si a los vampiros nos quedara la boca seca en una situación que no sea de sed, pero los nervios me estaban haciendo volver a mis comportamientos más humanos.

—Honestamente, Bells, ¿creíste que mi placa de policía era de adorno? —me preguntó Charlie, un tanto herido—. Sé que algo está sucediendo en Seattle, y que probablemente involucre una banda. Qué hay detrás de los asesinatos, si tráfico de drogas, de armas, prostitución, tráfico de órganos o algún tipo de dementes que creen pertenecer a una secta o algo parecido, no lo sé, pero la situación es realmente grave y todos los policías de Seattle y alrededores estamos puestos sobre aviso de prestar la mayor atención. El que haya secuestrados vivos es un dato muy importante, y más aún si uno de ellos consiguió contactar a alguien de afuera. ¿Desde cuándo sabías de esto y por qué no me dijiste nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le prometiste a la señorita Amir que yo estaría encargándome de esto? —preguntó, severo.

—Renana llegó hace unos días con la noticia que su amiga la había llamado —opté por hacer una mezcla de medias verdades y mentiras que no sonara demasiado descabellada—. Al principio Edward creyó que alguien la había estado asustando con cuentos de fantasmas, por eso decidimos esperar a tener más datos, algo un poco más concreto, antes de decirte nada.

Charlie no parecía nada convencido con mi excusa.

—Cada segundo es tiempo vital para esta gente. ¿No te parece que cuanto antes yo o cualquier otro policía supiera algo de esto, antes hubiésemos podido ayudarles, intentar encontrar al tal Riley, a Bree y a los demás secuestrados? —preguntó Charlie retóricamente—. Bree dice que hay dieciocho secuestrados. No son por lejos tantos como personas desaparecidas hay, pero sí significa buenas noticias para dieciocho familias que están buscando con desesperación a sus hijos, sus hermanos…

—Papá, Renana no nos dijo nada hasta hace unos días, y parecía tan increíble que un secuestrado pudiese escaparse el tiempo suficiente para robar un teléfono, llamar a una amiga, advertirle y luego volver a su lugar de encierro… quisimos estar seguros de que no se tratara de una broma macabra o de alguien que intentaría secuestrar a Renana con la excusa de permitirle ver a su amiga —me justifiqué.

Aunque seguía sin gustarle la dilación, Charlie al menos pareció aceptar mi razonamiento en ese punto.

—Aún así, tendrías que habérmelo dicho —refunfuñó—. Si alguien quería aprovecharse de la preocupación de esta jovencita por su amiga, me hubiese gustado ponerle las manos encima a ese malnacido.

Yo estaba asintiendo con mi mejor cara de culpa, mientras internamente intentaba encontrar un modo de alejar a Charlie de este embrollo, cuando sonó el timbre. De repente, recordé que Edward aún debía estar en el automóvil, esperándome.

—Es Edward, le dije que sólo iba a cambiarme —expliqué, señalando mi pantalón manchado—. Debe estar preguntándose por qué tardo tanto…

—¿Bella? —escuché la voz preocupada de Edward—. ¿Estás bien?

—Dile que pase —indicó Charlie en el tipo de tono que alguien más usaría para anunciar la condena a muerte de un asesino serial confeso—. También quiero hablar con él al respecto de Seattle y el caso de Bree Tanner.

—¡Pasa, Edward! —llamé en una especie de chillido estrangulado de nervios—. ¡Estamos en la cocina!

Edward abrió la puerta principal de casa de un tirón y entró corriendo. Al llegar al marco de la puerta que separaba a la cocina del living–comedor, Edward se tropezó, no sé si con sus propios pies, con el cordón desatado de uno de sus zapatos o si se resbaló al tratar de frenar de golpe. En realidad, tampoco importa.

Vampiro como soy, yo lo vi a la velocidad que para un humano hubiese sido cámara lenta, y por supuesto no iba a dejarlo caerse. Me levanté de un salto y menos de un segundo más tarde estaba sujetándolo, sosteniéndolo de un modo no distinto a como él tantas veces me había protegido a mí de adornarme el cuerpo de moretones.

En realidad, sí de un modo distinto, porque yo no tenía tanto dominio de mi fuerza ni control de mi velocidad como él. Si bien tuve el suficiente cuidado de sujetarlo lo bastante fuerte como para que no se cayera, pero lo bastante flojo como para no romperle un par de huesos por accidente, no tuve en cuenta el ángulo de impacto de su cuerpo con el mío. La cara de Edward iba directo hacia mi pecho; intenté girarlo, pero todo lo que conseguí fue que su cara impactara en mi hombro en lugar de en mi tórax.

Edward soltó un pequeño grito, mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, en el momento en que el aroma más delicioso inundó mis fosas nasales. Yo había cazado ciervos sólo dos días antes, pero al oler esa fragancia mi garganta quedó seca al instante. Delicioso, suave, cálido, dulce y apetitoso… a centímetros de mi boca…

Creo que Edward dijo algo, o al menos percibí algún tipo de sonido viniendo de su boca, pero en todo lo que mi mente podía concentrarse en ese momento era el perfecto olor de su sangre. Lo sostuve frente a mí, tomándolo por los hombros, sólo para ver que de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre que fluía hacia sus labios.

Los ojos de Edward eran enormes, estaban muy abiertos de miedo… pero él estaba inmóvil, como hipnotizado, mirándome a la cara, con la boca entreabierta… el olor a sangre, que en mis lejanas memorias humanas me hacía sentir enferma, ahora también me mareaba, pero de un modo completamente distinto, era como embriagador, no me dejaba pensar…

Lo acerqué lentamente hacia mí, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando su asombro, su estupor, su olor a miel y sol… dulce, juvenil, vigoroso, perfecto. Completamente Edward.

Lamí sus labios en el beso más sexy y más delicioso que recordara haberle dado nunca. Él jadeó y su corazón latió más fuerte, el olor a sangre saturaba la habitación… cubrí sus labios inmóviles con los míos, lamí cada gota de su piel… demasiado pronto, la sangre sobre su piel se acabó, ¡eso me enojó tanto!, pero había más debajo de esa delgada y frágil membrana…

Un tirón repentino arrancó a Edward de mis brazos. Furiosa, me puse automáticamente en posición defensiva, encorvada, lista pasar saltar y mostrando los dientes… vi por un segundo a Charlie sujetando del hombro a Edward, que había puesto el puño del abrigo bajo su nariz sangrante, ambos con expresiones de terror y confusión…

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada más, un brazo musculoso rodeó mi cuello desde atrás, levantándome del suelo, y una mano cubrió mi nariz, apretando dolorosamente juntas mis fosas nasales. De manera instintiva gruñí, traté de morder, de patalear, de defenderme contra mi atacante.

—Quieta. No respires. Charlie, Edward, salgan ahora mismo —ordenó mi captor con voz grave, que en medio de mis intentos por librarme de él no reconocí del todo, aunque sonaba familiar—. ¡Salgan ahora!

Vi con furia e impotencia como la fuente de la deliciosa sangre se alejaba, salía por la puerta trasera de casa. Me debatí con más fuerza, gruñendo, pero era como si me quedara sin fuerzas, como si un cansancio, un sopor me invadiera.

—No respires. Vamos a salir, necesitas aire fresco —anunció la voz grave.

Sosteniéndome por el cuello, el de la voz grave me sacó al patio y colocó contra el viento. Sólo entonces liberó mi nariz.

—Ahora sí, respira profundamente —me ordenó en tono más calmo, tranquilizador—. Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca… respira profundo… otra vez… eso es…

Mi raciocinio regresaba lentamente, a medida que el olor de la sangre se desvanecía de mi nariz. Respiré profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo estuve relajado y flojo en brazos de quien me sostenía. El brazo que rodeaba mi cuello se aflojó poco a poco y me bajó al suelo, hasta dejarme de pie delante de él.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?

—Sí —mi voz era áspera a causa de la sequedad de mi garganta, pero al menos yo ya no estaba desesperada por desagarrar y desangrar—. Gracias.

Una pequeña risa sonó a mis espaldas.

—Te diría que fue un placer, pero sólo por cortesía. Eso sí, me alegra poder ayudarte a que no te comieras a mi hermano.

Mi mente estaba lo bastante despejada como para reconocer, ahora sí, al dueño de la voz.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper… ¿Alice te envió?

—Sí. Vio lo que pasaría en el momento en que Edward se tropezaba —explicó él, colocándose a mi lado—. Él está bien, Carlisle llegó hace un minuto y lo está examinando. No es más que una minúscula herida superficial.

—Suficiente como para que yo quisiera matarlo —musité, horrorizada de mí misma.

—Nunca había estado expuesta a la sangre humana —observó Jasper—. El olor de los humanos es manejable, dentro de todo, pero una herida abierta… Es más, me sorprende que yo haya podido resistirme —dijo en tono asombrado—. En una ocasión… tuvimos que mudarnos por mi culpa, y el corte de la mujer no era mucho más grande que ése.

—No sólo no te abalanzaste sobre Edward, además me retuviste a mí —le señalé con amargura—. Yo estuve a punto de matarlo…

—Llevas sólo siete meses de esta vida. En cierto modo, aunque tu autocontrol fue siempre excelente, eres una neófita —explicó Jasper.

—¿Qué tal están mis ojos? —pregunté asustada.

Yo era lo bastante cobarde como para no mirarme al espejo por los próximos meses si resultaba tener los ojos rojos a causa de la sangre de Edward…

—Tienes dos minúsculas pintitas rojas cerca de la pupila derecha, y una cerca de la pupila izquierda —anunció Jasper tras mirarme con atención—. Si cazas esta noche, habrán desaparecido para mañana. No bebiste suficiente sangre como para que duren nada. A mi me preocupa otra cosa… ¿Qué le decimos a Charlie?


	26. En compás de espera

**¡Gente amiga! Me pasó algo _horrible_... primero, tuve un montón de trabajos prácticos y exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre, pero eso no es lo grave. Lo grave vino cuando terminé con todo y regresé a casa de mis padres, con la idea de responder a todos los reviews, actualizar cada dos días con capítulos de quince páginas de extensión y leer fics hasta quedarme bizca (ésas eran mis intenciones). **

**Al llegar me enteré que no tenían internet ni teléfono desde hacía seis días, y que la empresa no lo consideraba algo urgente ya que "no hemos recibido reclamos masivos". Estuve a punto de armarles un masivo escándalo yo sola... **

**Tomó doce largos, larguísimos días, pero por fin pude regresar al mundo Fanfiction. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y hay otro cocinándose. ¡Espero sus comentarios! **

** Los personajes dese luego no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro y todo eso. **

**Ahora sí, ¡el capítulo! **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veinticinco: En compás de espera **

**.**

**Dos días después del "incidente de la cocina", en Seattle se reúnen Reni y Ed. **

— ¿Seguro que no molesté al papá de Bella? —preguntó Renana, insegura—. Quiero decir, fue amable, pero bastante seco, como si tuviese cosas más importantes en que pensar… Pero es que el llamado era importante, y quise decirle lo antes posible…

—No lo molestaste —le aseguré. Luego bajé la voz antes de añadir—. Es que él y Bella habían discutido poco antes y él estaba nervioso. El señor Swan quiso prohibirle a Bella que ella y yo nos inmiscuyéramos en la investigación, y Bella insistió en que queríamos ayudar. Cuando lo llamaste por ese tema, él todavía estaba a la defensiva.

Era lo más cercano a una explicación que pude darle a Renana sin involucrar tropiezos, vampirismo, narices sangrantes ni cosas por el estilo.

—Creo que el señor Swan tiene razón —Renana, respetuosa y obediente como era, estaba inclinada a hacerle caso a los adultos—. Es mejor que él se ocupe, él es policía y seguro que sabe mucho mejor que nosotros qué hacer.

La lógica detrás de ese razonamiento era impecable, era sólo que Renana desconocía detalles que echaban por tierra la aseveración. Algún detalle como el hecho que su amiga Bree ahora era un vampiro, que Bella también lo era y que yo lo había sido.

—Claro que él debe ocuparse del caso —mentí descaradamente—. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudar.

—Ed, el que los chicos acaben resolviendo los problemas cuando los adultos no pudieron es algo que sólo pasa en el cine comercial y en las novelas para adolescentes —observó Renana con severidad—. Lo mejor es hacerle caso al señor Swan y no estorbarlo en su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué justo yo tengo que tener una amiga que es una adulta en miniatura cuando de temas serios se trata? —me quejé en broma, exagerando el dramatismo de mi tono.

Renana se rió, pero a su risa le faltaba la espontaneidad que la había caracterizado antes de que todo este tema empezara. Era verdad que se estaba pareciendo cada día más a una adulta en miniatura.

—Es que me preocupa que si intentamos ayudar, acabemos por complicar las cosas —explicó Renana, seria—. Yo no podría perdonármelo nunca si, por meternos, hacemos que algo salga mal. Ya es bastante que este Diego haya descubierto a Bree…

Asentí con pesar. Cuando Bree había llamado a Renana después de ver los carteles, otro de los "secuestrados", un tal Diego, había estado más cerca de lo que Bree creía y había escuchado la conversación. Pero en lugar de delatarla ante el "secuestrador", el tal Riley, Diego había acribillado a Bree a preguntas y finalmente había ofrecido su colaboración si eso le permitía a él también escapar de ahí. Bree había vuelto a llamar a Renana para dale la noticia, y Renana había llamado a Charlie. Por desgracia lo había llamado directamente a la estación de policía, como él le había dicho que hiciera, de modo que últimamente nuestras posibilidades de interceptar el mensaje y mantener a Charlie al menos un poco a oscuras eran cercanas al cero absoluto.

Lo peor era que Renana no sólo no sabía nada de eso, sino que confiaba ciegamente en Charlie y hacía cada cosa que él le dijera. Si llegaba a indicarle que no nos contara más nada a Bella o a mí, yo tenía pocas dudas de que Renana le obedecería.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa la contraseña? —preguntó Renana con curiosidad—. Porque no tiene sentido, y suena tan raro… pero Bree la entendió de inmediato.

—No sé… quizás no significa nada. Tal vez sea sólo eso, una contraseña —mentí de nuevo—. Pero cuéntame de nuevo cómo fue que pasó todo. Bree vio los carteles y te llamó. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Primero no quiso saber nada de hablarme, me dijo que sólo llamaba para repetirme que tuviese cuidado y que no me expusiera de esa manera, pero le dije la contraseña y entonces sí quiso escucharme —explicó Renana, agitada.

Al momento de formular las preguntas, yo había previsto que Bree difícilmente accediera a dar información sobre el lugar en que estaba, y para eso había inventado una "contraseña": Renana le diría a Bree: "tengo unos amigos que saben lo que es tener los ojos negros de sed, y quieren ayudarte a salir de ahí". Aunque no me gustaba mentirle, a Renana le hice creer que era un código secreto entre secuestradores al que Bella y yo habíamos tenido acceso porque Charlie era policía, y que como Bree estaba secuestrada sabría a qué se referían.

Ahora teníamos una cosa más de la que responder ante Charlie…

—Costó un poco, pero al final la convencí y ella contestó todas las preguntas. Me dijo que están en una casa en las afueras de Seattle, con un gran sótano, que es donde están encerrados. No tienen vecinos cerca, se encuentran aislados. Hay veinte secuestrados, once hombres y nueve mujeres. No hay niños; todos tienen entre dieciséis y treinta años. Algunos nombres son Raoul, Kristie, Kevin, Sara, Diego, Fred, Jen, Heather, Jim, Logan, Warren, Dean.

Renana enumeró la información de memoria y a toda velocidad. Ella había tomado apuntes de las respuestas, y por lo visto había leído y releído los datos hasta memorizarlos.

—Riley es quien controla a los prisioneros, pero hay pequeños grupos —siguió informando—. Uno está encabezado por Raoul, el otro, por Kristie. Algunos de los prisioneros se mantienen independientes, otros siguen a alguno de estos líderes. También me dijo que a veces cada mes, a veces cada cinco semanas y una vez pasadas sólo tres semanas se agregan grupos de entre dos y seis personas. Pero no todos duran mucho, el lugar es pequeño y con frecuencia estallan peleas en las que alguien muere.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en tantos neófitos jóvenes encerrados en un lugar pequeño. Por lo que yo había visto en los recuerdos de Jasper, y por lo que él mismo había contado y las cicatrices de su cuerpo demostraban, la violencia estaba a la orden del día en esos lugares.

—La última pregunta era si podía contarnos algo más, algo útil, algo que le hubiese llamado la atención… y me contó que ya los trasladaron varias veces de lugar, aunque siempre están en casas o cabañas en los alrededores de Seattle, pero alejados, sin vecinos cerca y sin forma de contactar a nadie —expuso Renana con seriedad—. Mientras me contaba todo eso, este tal Diego estaba cerca y la escuchó cuando hablaba. En cuanto ella cortó la comunicación él quiso saber con quién hablaba, por qué había dado todos esos datos, qué estaba tratando de hacer…

—Y Bree se asustó y confesó —suspiré con resignación.

—¡Tenía miedo! —defendió Renana a su amiga—. Si este Diego le decía a Riley, seguro que la hubiese matado.

—Probablemente —tuve que admitir—. Riley no parece tener demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de matar gente.

_O de convertirlos, que es también una forma de acabar con su vida como humanos_ añadí mentalmente, pero por supuesto no iba a decir ni media palabra ante Renana.

—Pero todo salió bien —sonrió Renana con esperanza—. Diego prometió que no va a decirle nada a Riley, y que va a ayudarle a Bree. Pero eso sí —añadió volviéndose seria—, Diego quiere hablar antes con los amigos de Bree. Dice que él confía en Bree, pero no en alguien de cuya existencia sólo sabe a través de terceros. Bree me llamó de nuevo a la noche siguiente y me dijo esto, y yo llamé al señor Swan a la estación de policía y le conté todo.

Ahí es donde estaba el punto neurálgico de la cuestión. Charlie Swan.

Como no teníamos una buena explicación para darle sobre el incidente de la cocina, por el momento no le habíamos dicho nada. Eso no significaba, por desgracia, que el jefe de policía se hubiese olvidado de la cuestión, sino que estaba examinando todos los indicios posibles, y probablemente estaba muy cerca de atar cabos…

O quizás no. Yo podía imaginarme a pocas personas más alejadas de lo sobrenatural que el tranquilo jefe de policía de Forks, y era de suponer que el vampirismo no sería la primera explicación que acudiera a su mente. Pero si a Bella moviéndose a velocidad sobrenatural para atajarme se le agrega Bella lamiendo mi sangre, Jasper salido de la nada sujetando a una Bella descontrolada y diciéndole que no respirara, Carlisle entrando como un vendaval a la cocina, limpiando hasta el más mínimo rastro de sangre y quemando los trozos de algodón empapados en alcohol… era un insulto a la inteligencia del Jefe Swan pedir que no sospechara de algo fuera de lo normal.

Si a todo lo anterior se le sumaban pequeñas cosas que también debía haber observado, como los cambios en su aspecto físico, la piel fría, los ojos más claros, la nueva gracia de movimientos de Bella, lo silencioso de sus pasos, el que no se hubiese tropezado ni caído ni accidentado ni una vez en siete meses, o que no comía nunca en su presencia, en verdad el caso indicaba claramente hacia lo sobrenatural. Aún si la respuesta a que arribaba no era "mi hija es un vampiro", en algún punto tendría que comenzar a barajar posibilidades no del todo prototípicas para explicar qué estaba pasando.

—¿Ed? —Renana me tomó del brazo para llamarme la atención—. Estás preocupado… ¿es por tu hermana? —preguntó con timidez—. ¿Cómo sigue ella?

Aunque el autocontrol de Alice no solía ser un problema antes, respecto a mí ella no parecía poder inmunizarse. Renana, desde luego, no sabía esto y esta preguntando por la supuesta enfermedad de Alice.

—Igual —tuve que admitir con desaliento—. Ni mejora ni empeora. Sigue igual.

—Estoy segura que se mejorará pronto —me prometió Renana con convicción—. Esa bacteria no puede resistir para siempre. Si tu hermana se te parece, es demasiado fuerte para que una bacteria de porquería le gane.

El comentario de Renana me arrancó la primera risa en dos días.

—Técnicamente, Alice no se me parece. Los dos somos adoptados, ¿recuerdas? —mencioné.

—Me refería a que seguro que es igual de terca, en su caso, para curarse —explicó Renana.

—Reni, ¿me estás diciendo _terco_? —pregunté, un poco ofendido, pero sin poder evitar reírme—. ¿En qué se supone que soy terco yo, a ver?

—Humm, no sé… —Renana apoyó un dedo en su mentón, en una pose pretendidamente reflexiva—. Qué tal… esa vez que se suponía que estabas ayudándome con los deberes de geografía, y me discutiste durante media hora que la capital de Turquía era Estambul, cuando en realidad es Anakara…

—¡Hey! La última vez que tuve que estudiarlo, la capital se llamaba Estambul —protesté.

—Ed, hace un montón de años que la capital de Turquía no es Estambul —me corrigió Renana con sorna—. ¿Qué libros usan en tu escuela? Porque están seriamente retrasados de noticias…

Me crucé de brazos, enfurruñado, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo ante el desliz. Por suerte Renana se había explicado sola la cuestión de por qué yo había aprendido el nombre anticuado para la capital.

—¿Seguimos practicando? —traté de desviar el tema—. Estamos acá para practicar, ¿no?

Hice una seña con el brazo abarcando el gran teatro vacío. En poco menos de una hora empezarían a llegar los demás miembros de la orquesta y comenzaría el ensayo.

—Claro, Ed —me respondió Renana en voz dulcísima, irritante—. Lo que digas.

—Comienza por la nana —indiqué.

Renana emprendió la interpretación de la parte para piano de la nana de Bella; estaba de buen humor y lo hizo muy bien. Era una fortaleza y a la vez una debilidad de Renana el hecho que a la hora de interpretar música se dejaba influir mucho por su estado de ánimo. Normalmente esto no era un problema, ya que Renana era por naturaleza una persona alegre y optimista, pero de vez en cuando hasta ella tenía un mal día o una mala semana, y entonces su ejecución decaía considerablemente.

Practicamos el resto de la hora intercalando sólo algún comentario ocasional o una pequeña corrección, pero desde que el "rescate" de Bree estaba siendo planificado Renana no tenía demasiados problemas para concentrarse. Los demás miembros de la orquesta empezaron a llegar y se quedaron cerca, a veces charlando en voz baja entre ellos, o como en el caso de Lily, evitándome como a la peste. Desde el encontronazo con Victoria, Lily parecía estar convencida que lo mejor era tenerme lo más lejos posible… mejor para ella, en verdad, y mejor para mí.

El ensayo fue como la mayoría de los ensayos solían ser: el director Birdbaum ladrando órdenes y correcciones, fulminando con la mirada a quien no hacia perfectamente su parte, repartiendo unos pocos elogios a quienes no cometían el más mínimo error, y haciendo practicar a todo el grupo hasta que tuviesen los músculos agarrotados y los dedos con ampollas, o poco menos. Eso sí, la interpretación final fue impecable, digna de la mejor orquesta estable del mundo.

A mitad del ensayo, el director Birdbaum, que estaba gruñéndole a Mathias por una ligera falta de afinación en las cuerdas del violín, se tambaleó ligeramente y guardó silencio por varios segundos. Yo medio me levanté para ir a auxiliarlo por si se volvía a caer, pero el director se compuso y tras advertirle a Matt que más le valía que ésa fuese la última vez que pasaba algo así con el violín, se dirigió a mí.

—Cullen, dirígelos —ordenó en un tono particularmente irritado.

—Señor, ¿se siente bien? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Sí, sí. Dirígelos —ordenó de nuevo, cortante, mientras iba hasta la primera fila de butacas y se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos. Como todos seguíamos observándolo con atención, dio un suspiro frustrado—. No voy a morirme ni a desmayarme, no se hagan ilusiones. Estaré escuchándolos y corrigiéndolos.

—¿Fue al médico? —preguntó alguien, atrás de todo.

Harry Birdbaum pareció indignado al principio, pero algo en las caras de honesta preocupación de los miembros de la orquesta debió ablandarlo, porque acabó agachando la cabeza.

—Sí, fui al médico. Me dijo un montón de obviedades —masculló—. Que una taza de café con leche no es un desayuno y que un sándwich de jamón y queso no es un almuerzo, por ejemplo. Que lo que tengo es hipoglucemia y que no la tendría por la tarde si comiese suficiente durante el día. Gracias por preocuparse —añadió con un atisbo de ternura antes de volver al tono casi militar—. Ahora, denme razones para que no me suba la bilirrubina.

Pasamos el resto del ensayo asegurándonos la salud del señor Birdbaum.

* * *

**.**

**Dos días después del ensayo y seis días después del "incidente de la cocina", en Forks Bella y Charlie se reúnen a cenar… **

**.**

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, Bella.

—Cociné bife a la plancha con ensalada. Estará listo en un minuto.

—Bien. Gracias.

—De nada.

Silencio incómodo.

—Ya puse la mesa. ¿Quizás quieras dejar el arma y las botas en el vestíbulo?

—Hhmm, sí. Ya vengo.

Dos minutos más tarde. Nuevo silencio incómodo.

—El bife ya casi está.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres pan?

—No, gracias. ¿Queda jugo?

—Sí. De naranja. Pero creí que tomarías cerveza.

—Después. Con la comida prefiero algo sin alcohol.

Otro silencio incómodo.

—Está listo el bife.

—Bueno. ¿Comemos?

—Claro.

Silencio incómodo mientras serví la comida. Desde que estuve a punto de merendarme a mi novio delante de mi padre, Charlie y yo no hacemos otra cosa que tener silencios incómodos. Nuestras interacciones suenan a telegramas: breves, concisos, secos.

En un intento de convencerlo que nada es fuera de lo normal, me serví una pequeña cantidad de ensalada y traté de no pensar ni en lo asqueroso que será tragarlo ni en lo repugnante que será vomitarlo, o acabaría haciendo muecas. Charlie es demasiado astuto como para no darse cuenta si la escondo en mi servilleta o sólo la empujo por mi plato. Tendré que tragarla.

Cuando recién regresé a casa después de mi mágica transformación, Charlie evidentemente se dio cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando. Entonces buscó conversar más conmigo, quería saber cómo estaban las cosas con la escuela, si los clientes de los Newton me trataban correctamente, ese tipo de pequeñas cosas.

Pero ahora, desde _el incidente de la cocina_, como yo lo llamaba para mis adentros, Charlie ya no busca sacarme tema de conversación. Ahora me mira fijamente todo el tiempo que sus instintos humanos le permiten, sin articular palabra más que cuando es imprescindible. Cuando los dos estamos en casa y no estoy en mi dormitorio o en el baño, me sigue todo lo discretamente posible, lo que en una casa tan pequeña como la nuestra no es mucho.

Me gustaría decir que es irritante y que estoy furiosa con él. Pero la verdad es que no, estoy triste de que no se atreva a preguntarme directamente, y nerviosa ante la posibilidad que un día lo haga. Tal como Charlie mismo señaló, su placa de policía no es de adorno, y aunque no sea un superdetective dedicado a los crímenes inexplicables, sino un policía promedio, más dedicado a ocuparse de accidentes y refrenar fiestas sin supervisión paterna que de grandes casos de primera plana en los diarios, la verdad es que su entrenamiento, su ojo agudo y su mente metódica están ahí.

Para colmo, esta noche Jasper y Alice van a reunirse con Bree y Diego. El punto de encuentro está en las afueras de Seattle; en una fábrica de colchones abandonada después de que un incendio destruyera la mayor parte del edificio unos meses atrás. Hubo un tremendo debate en casa de la familia Cullen sobre quién debía ir, y finalmente votamos por Jasper, que aparentemente es una especie de experto en neófitos (algún día ese muchacho tendrá que contarme la historia completa, estoy segura que hay más detrás de eso), y Alice, que sabrá prever cuál es el mejor modo de actuar, qué decir y qué callar. Como Diego y Bree son dos, no quisimos abrumarlos ni parecer agresivos enviando a más personas, y por lo visto todos los Cullen creen que Jasper solo podría contra ambos si se decidieran a atacar. Lo dicho, ahí hay una buena historia, y quiero oírla cuanto antes.

Fue una suerte que Bree no hubiese destruido el teléfono desde el que había llamado a Renana. Así, Edward llamó a Renana y le pidió el número desde el que Bree la había llamado, con la excusa que Charlie quería intervenir el teléfono para tratar de localizar el lugar en que los "secuestrados" estaban encerrados (otra cosa que rogábamos que Charlie nunca se enterara). Una vez que tuvimos el número, Alice trató de ver el momento más conveniente para llamar a Bree sin descubrirla ante los demás, pero seguía sin poder ver nada preciso. Por fin, tras esperar cuatro días, nos arriesgamos a llamarla y tuvimos suerte, porque Bree justo estaba… afuera. Léase, cazando. Y Diego estaba con ella. Aunque lo lamenté por las vidas de los pobres humanos que se cruzaran en su camino, al menos conseguimos acordar una reunión para cuatro días más tarde, a la una de la madrugada. Es decir, a sólo unas horas desde este momento.

Pero por ahora, mientras Alice y Jasper están por ahí entrevistándose con dos jóvenes y descontrolados vampiros salvajes, yo estoy en casa… comiendo ensalada. Puaj.

Quizás un puré de papas hubiese sido mejor idea. Al menos es más homogéneo, no es crujiente, y no corro riesgo que algo se me quede atrapado entre los dientes… la única cosa peor que comer ensalada y vomitarla después sería tener que cepillarme los dientes porque tengo un pedazo de lechuga atrapado entre el colmillo y el incisivo…

Piadosamente, la cena terminó un rato después. Conseguí tragar toda la ensalada masticándola lo menos posible, aunque sentí la garganta repleta de arañazos por dentro después de haberme terminado esa pequeña porción. Edward una vez había hecho la comparación que comer comida para un vampiro sería como comer tierra para un humano, pero se había quedado corto… aunque él había comido pizza en esa ocasión. Quizás era distinto según de qué tipo de comida se trataba, y por lo visto la ensalada de lechuga y tomate era uno de los peores.

Levanté la mesa a ritmo humano, Charlie me ayudó. Lavé los platos lenta y concienzudamente. Charlie se quedó y secó la vajilla, en vez de ir a ver televisión. Una vez que la cocina estuvo inmaculada y todos los enseres limpios, secos y guardados, fui hasta el lavadero. Charlie me seguía, pero supuestamente yo no lo había oído. Todo esto, en un silencio salpicado sólo del mismo tipo de comentarios breves y casi impersonales.

Me ocupé de la ropa sucia, de la húmeda y de la que se había secado. Salí del lavadero con una pila considerable, y fingí sorprenderme al encontrar a Charlie casi en la puerta.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! Toma, esto es tuyo —le empujé el montón de ropa a las manos.

Charlie estuvo desconcertado un momento, pero volví al interior del lavadero y regresé un instante más tarde con otro montón un poco más alto.

—Y esto es mío —señalé.

Con toda malicia, yo había dejado una pieza de ropa interior mía arriba de todo. Funcionó: Charlie abrió grandes los ojos un momento antes de apartarse y dejarme un amplio margen para pasar. Fui hasta mi dormitorio y guardé mi ropa, preguntándome internamente, no por primera vez en la noche, si Alice y Jasper estaban teniendo éxito con los tales Bree y Diego. Charlie subió detrás de mí y se fue a su dormitorio, asumo que a tirar su ropa en los cajones de cualquier manera, como hacía siempre.

Bajé unos minutos más tarde, y oí a Charlie hacer lo mismo. Previendo esto, yo me había llevado la tarea de literatura: como la excéntrica profesora Buchwurm seguía a cargo de la clase, estábamos leyendo a Gustavo Adolfo Béquer. Las poesías eran entretenidas, pero la traducción hacía que perdieran buena parte del encanto original que debieron tener en español.

La profesora estaba de un humor particularmente romántico estos días. Antes de Béquer habíamos leído a Pablo Neruda, y la profesora se las había arreglado para deslizar entre la selección de poesías algunas bastante eróticas. No es que fuesen pornográficas o de mal gusto, pero sí considerablemente más sensuales que las de otros poetas que leíamos en clase. Por ejemplo, la que comparaba la labor del alfarero, que da forma al barro blando, con las manos del amante que se deslizan por el cuerpo de la mujer, recorriendo sus formas, a mí me pareció interesante y deliciosamente atrevida. Cuántas veces había soñado yo con hacer lo mismo con Edward…

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, me senté en la mesa de la cocina con el libro de Béquer en las manos. Charlie me siguió y se sentó también, con el periódico. Yo abrí el libro en la rima XXI, Charlie, el periódico. Los dos leímos en silencio por un rato.

_¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas _

_tu pupila en mi pupila azul._

_¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

_Poesía… eres tú._

Como yo calculaba que sucedería, Charlie se aburrió pronto. El periódico no reportaba nada muy interesante. Me echó una mirada calculadora que yo registré por mi visión periférica mientras fingía estar absorta en el texto siguiente de la selección:

_Del salón en el ángulo obscuro,_

_de su dueño tal vez olvidada,_

_silenciosa y cubierta de polvo,_

_veíase el arpa._

Charlie bajó el periódico, lo cerró y lo dobló antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Yo seguí concentrada en el texto, pero sin dejar de espiar a Charlie por el rabillo del ojo.

_¡Cuánta nota dormía en sus cuerdas_

_como el pájaro duerme en las ramas,_

_esperando la mano de nieve_

_que sabe arrancarlas!_

Por fin, Charlie se levantó de la mesa (yo fingí sobresaltarme ligeramente con el ruido), tomó una lata de cerveza de la cocina, se encaminó hacia el living, se dejó caer en el sofá y prendió el televisor en el canal deportivo. Abrió la lata y bebió un trago con un suspiro satisfecho, los Marines habían ganado. Espié los sonidos gracias a mi agudo oído con una sonrisa mientras leía la última estrofa del poema:

_¡Ay! —pensé— ¡cuántas veces el genio_

_así duerme en el fondo del alma,_

_y una voz, como Lázaro, espera_

_que le diga: "¡Levántate y anda!"_

Bajé el libro con una sonrisa que duró hasta que vi la tapa del periódico que había quedado sobre la mesa:

CINCO DESAPARICIONES ESTA SEMANA – UN SOLO CADÁVER RECUPERADO

Una foto borrosa mostraba un área boscosa acordonada de cintas rojas y blancas con la inscripción "no pasar" impresa a todo lo largo una y otra vez en letras mayúsculas. Un bulto tapado con algún tipo de tela yacía en medio de la zona; algunas personas estaban paradas o arrodilladas cerca. Policía científica, deduje.

Tomé el periódico con la punta de los dedos, y lo hojeé hasta encontrar el artículo, en la sección de policiales. La información que daba no era vital, básicamente porque no había mucho que informar que el título no dijera ya: Emma Wilkins, Oskar Robertson, Jonathan Kilpatrick, Jemima Ashe e Isaiah Dahlmann habían desaparecido de camino entre el trabajo y su casa, el supermercado y su casa, la escuela y las clases de yoga y hasta del patio de la casa de su novia, en el caso de Oskar. Todas las desapariciones habían ocurrido después de la puesta del sol: Emma el lunes, Oskar y Jonathan el martes, Jemima el miércoles e Isaiah el viernes. Sólo el cadáver de Isaiah había sido recuperado, quemado y sin el menor indicio acerca del asesino o el móvil del crimen, a quince kilómetros del lugar en que se lo vio por última vez. La policía seguía buscando pistas o algún indicio de los otros desaparecidos, "sin descartar ninguna hipótesis", lo que, según Charlie había admitido, muchas veces significaba que no tenían la menor idea de qué había pasado pero no iban a admitirlo.

Dejé el periódico con un vago sentimiento de terror. ¿Eso significaba que había cuatro nuevo vampiros, o que los otros cuatro cadáveres habían sido mejor ocultados que el de Isaiah Dahlmann, un comerciante de treinta y dos años que había salido a pasear a su perro y nunca más fue visto con vida? ¿Elevaba esto el número a veinticuatro vampiros neófitos sueltos por las calles de Seattle, donde podrían atacar a Edward si una noche se hacía más tarde el ensayo de la orquesta, a Renana si salía de su casa después del anochecer, a… a toda la gente que día a día vivía y transitaba la ciudad sin sospechar lo que estaba pasando?

Me forcé a pensar otra vez en Alice y Jasper. Si había nuevos vampiros, Bree y Diego lo sabrían. Aunque era una posibilidad que la cantidad creciera, yo quise creer que no. Veinte vampiros, aunque no cacen todos ellos todos los días, necesitaban al menos cinco o más víctimas por semana para saciar su sed, me dije con un escalofrío. Aparentemente los neófitos tenían más problemas no sólo en controlar sus instintos, sino también en soportar el ardor de la garganta, y necesitaban cazar con frecuencia. Yo no sabría decirlo por experiencia propia, pero era lo que los Cullen me habían explicado y ellos debían saber de esto.

Tomé el libro y me asomé al living, donde Charlie estaba absorto en la televisión.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches… que descanses.

Compuse una especie de mueca similar a una sonrisa, y subí a mi dormitorio, dispuesta a hacer tiempo hasta que Charlie se durmiera y yo pudiese escabullirme a ver qué noticias traían Jasper y Alice.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**_ :: Comienza espacio publicitario :: _  
**

Publiqué hace un par de semanas un capítulo único titulado _Otro día tan aburrido_, un punto de vista de Aro acerca de la visita de Edward, Alice y Bella en _Luna Nueva_. A quien le interese leer un fragmento del canon narrado por un Aro aburrido, caprichoso, manipulador, excéntrico, un poco obsesivo y malévolo, está invitado a darse una vuelta y a contarme qué le pareció. Desde ya, muchas gracias.

**_ :: Fin de espacio publicitario :: _**


	27. Reporte

**Nada de esto me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla... lo que todos sabemos. **

**Tengo examen de Legua Española II, tema proposiciones yuxtapuestas, coordinadas y subordinadas, el lunes 19 de diciembre. ¡Deseénme suerte! Si apruebo en esta instancia, tendré más tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiséis: Reporte**

Estábamos esperando ansiosos a Alice y Jasper, que, según habían avisado por medio de un mensaje de texto, habían concluido la reunión con los neófitos y estaban regresando a Forks. Aunque estábamos confiados en que todo había salido bien y que ni Jasper ni Alice habían sido heridos ni emboscados ni nada parecido (Alice lo hubiese visto y evitado si alguien tenía planes para atacarlos), todos estábamos esperando con ansias y curiosidad saber cómo exactamente había sido el encuentro con Bree y Diego, y qué tipo de noticias más precisas podían traernos Alice y Jasper.

Bueno, cuando dije que _todos_ esperábamos o que _todos_ estábamos ansiosos por saber, en realidad debería haber dicho _todos_ _los_ _que_ _estábamos_ _despiertos_. Edward había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por quedarse despierto esperándolos, ya que estaba tan intrigado como los demás, pero sus necesidades humanas le habían ganado a sus ganas de saber. Yo misma lo había llevado en brazos hasta su dormitorio después de que se quedó profundamente dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala, roncando con abandono.

Emmett todavía estaba a punto de explotar de risa contenida, primero al oír una vez más a Edward roncando a viva voz, y luego al verme tomar en brazos a mi novio y llevarlo hasta su cama como a un niño. Por suerte Edward estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a mis manos frías como para no despertarse. Le quité los zapatos, lo metí en la cama y lo tapé con las mantas. Intencionalmente yo lo había colocado sobre su costado, pero él se acomodó sin despertarse hasta quedar de espaldas, posición en la que continuó durmiendo profundamente y roncando con ganas.

Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida, y le mandé un beso en el aire antes de dejar el dormitorio tras cerrar con cuidado la puerta tras de mí.

No puedo culpar a Edward, eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Alice y Jasper por fin estuvieron de regreso. Nos reunimos en la habitación que oficialmente era el comedor y extraoficialmente era utilizada como sala de reuniones, porque era donde el olor de Edward estaba prácticamente ausente; él solía comer en la cocina. La resistencia de Alice al olor de Edward seguía tan pobre como el primer día.

Hablando de Alice, una vez que comprobó que no había peligro de que intentara asesinar por accidente a su humano favorito, estuvo muy elocuente. Estaba claro que ella disfrutaba de sobremanera ser el centro de atención, mientras que Jasper, más reservado, se centró en la información y no en el show.

—Por suerte yo estaba ahí —se jactó Alice en cuanto estuvimos todos sentados alrededor de la amplia mesa oval—. Gracias a mí, entramos a tiempo al edificio para encontrarnos justo en el medio con Bree y Diego, que venían caminando desde la otra entrada.

—Sí, y gracias a que tus zapatos no combinaban con tu cartera, casi llegamos tarde —le recordó Jasper con una mueca—. Lo importante es que nos encontramos puntualmente con Bree y Diego. Son dos neófitos jóvenes, él no debe tener un año todavía y estimo que ella no pasa de los tres meses, probablemente menos.

—Él debía tener unos dieciocho años cuando fue mordido —estimó Alice—. A Bree no le calculo más de dieciséis, aunque con lo flacucha que estaba al momento de ser convertida es difícil de decir, podría tener menos aún.

—Nos encontramos exactamente en la mitad de la habitación a propósito, para dar la impresión que ni los estábamos forzando a venir a nuestro encuentro, ni que los invadíamos. No sé si conscientemente lo advirtieron, pero al menos hicimos el intento de ser diplomáticos —explicó Jasper—. Los dos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, aunque el joven estaba más curioso que asustado, al contrario que la chica, que estaba muy atemorizada. Nos presentamos y Alice hasta deslizó un chiste sobre que alternaba entre apellidarse Cullen y Señora de Whitelock. Los neófitos estaban atónitos.

—Por lo visto no frecuentan vampiros con sentido del humor —se encogió de hombros Alice.

—Luego fue su turno de presentarse. El joven se llama Diego Calderas, la chica, como ya sabíamos, es Brianna Tanner y se hace llamar Bree. Él fue el primero en ser más curioso que lo que estaba asustado, y nos preguntó por nuestros ojos —narró Jasper—. A Bree la idea de beber de animales la sorprendió mucho, pero Diego estuvo inmediatamente fascinado por la posibilidad. Hizo una buena cantidad de preguntas: si el sabor era el mismo, desde hacía cuánto que bebíamos de animales, cómo se nos había ocurrido probarlos, si esto afectaba nuestra velocidad o nuestros sentidos de alguna manera, si llevábamos una dieta exclusiva de animales o si también bebíamos de humanos ocasionalmente, qué tipo de animales cazábamos… pese a ser preguntas improvisadas, de inmediato señaló varias cuestiones clave —admitió Jasper con un matiz de admiración—. Diego es un muchacho inteligente.

—Bree estaba demasiado asustada para hacer otra cosa que oír con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca bien cerrada —añadió Alice con pesar—. No debería haberme sorprendido en realidad, sabiendo que viene de un hogar violento, pero Renana parece tan alegre y desinhibida, por lo que Edward cuenta, que encontrarme con que Bree teme decir lo que piensa es… descorazonador.

—La idea de beber de animales les parecía sorprendente, pero tomaron más confianza cuando admitimos que no lo habíamos hecho toda nuestra vida y que el cambio de dieta fue difícil, sobre todo para mí. Y las caras que pusieron al saber que yo tenía más de ciento cuarenta años como vampiro… —Jasper sonreía levemente mientras sacudía la cabeza, aunque su expresión era a partes iguales preocupación y resignación—. Es evidente que no tenían idea de lo implica ser vampiro, más allá de que proporciona una fuerza descomunal, sentidos agudísimos y sed de sangre.

—Tuvimos que derribar algunos mitos —añadió Alice con una risita—. Desde luego, ya se habían dado cuenta acerca de lo de dormir en ataúdes, pero hizo falta que Jasper les mostrara los antebrazos para que se creyeran que lo único que puede herirlos es otro vampiro, ni estacas ni crucifijos ni agua bendita.

—Los dos están limpios de cicatrices en zonas visibles —explicó Jasper—. Ver lo que me había pasado los asustó bastante sobre lo que puede llegar a pasarles si permanecen con su aquelarre actual. Por lo que comentaron, hay un tenso equilibrio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero una gran pelea, un todos–contra–todos, puede desencadenarse en esos lugares a la menor provocación. Lo interesante es que el tal Riley los mantiene controlados con la advertencia que el sol puede chamuscarlos si están afuera de su escondite al amanecer.

—Les aclaramos eso también, desde luego, aunque les costó trabajo creernos… —reconoció Alice—. Ese Riley les había lavado bien el cerebro respecto al sol. También les contamos más acerca de nuestro estilo de vida, sobre hacernos pasar por estudiantes, mezclarnos con humanos, pero también acerca de jugar al béisbol y algunas generalidades sobre el resto de la familia. Diego estaba entusiasmadísimo acerca de llevar una vida cuasi humana e incluso ir a la universidad. Admitió que eso era lo que él planeaba antes de ser mordido.

—No dimos suficiente información como para ponernos en peligro —advirtió Jasper en tono estratégico, casi militar—. Pero sí bastante como para que tengan una idea general sobre que otro estilo de vida es posible, y para dejarlos pensando. Entonces fue nuestro turno de hacer preguntas, y afortunadamente Diego es bastante más abierto a responder a preguntas y compartir lo que sabe que Bree.

—Bree no quería poner a Renana en peligro dando información importante por teléfono, donde no sabía quién más podría estar escuchando o en qué manos caerían esos datos —intercedió Alice, conciliadora.

—Aún en modo presencial, Bree era bastante más reacia que Diego a divulgar lo que sabe —señaló Jasper—. Pero no importa a fin de cuentas, ya que Diego habló por los dos. Tenemos la localización precisa de la casa en que están escondidos, los nombres de todos los neófitos, una buena descripción de Riley, y algo más jugoso todavía…

—…sabemos quién convirtió a todos estos neófitos, y no es Riley. Se trata de una mujer con voz aguda, como aniñada, pero con un trasfondo frío y calculador —completó Alice—. Ni Bree ni Diego vieron a la mujer en cuestión las respectivas noches en que fueron convertidos, sólo recuerdan que estaba completamente oscuro cuando Riley los llevó ante _ella_.

—Así es como se refieren a esta mujer misteriosa, llamándola _ella_, ya que no conocen su nombre, pero de modo instintivo le temen… asocian el dolor de la transformación con su creadora —explicó Jasper—. Diego reconoció que una vez intentó hablar con Riley al respecto de por qué estaban siendo creados, y que no debían ser los únicos vampiros en el mundo, pero Riley lo distrajo recordándole la sed tan propia de los neófitos, y Diego no insistió después.

—Pero no olvidó sus reflexiones, siguió cavilando al respecto, y parece que él y Bree también estuvieron discutiendo el tema recientemente —sonrió Alice.

—Otro punto sumamente interesante se dio cuando tocamos el tema de los vampiros que poseen algún tipo de don adicional. Les di una muestra de cómo soy capaz de influir sus estados de ánimo haciéndolos sentirse extremadamente confiados y alegres —mencionó Jasper con una sonrisa torcida—. Como no sabían qué esperar, mi influencia los tomó muy por sorpresa, pero estaban lo bastante relajados a ese punto como para no preocuparse. Bree mencionó que así debía sentirse estar drogado, por lo que sus compinches de la vida en la calle le habían contado, y aunque no me gustó mucho la comparación, debo admitir que probablemente sea acertada.

—Intencionalmente elegiste hacerlos sentir despreocupados y felices —medio lo regañó Alice con una sonrisa—. Cuando les dijeras la verdad, ya estarían relajados y no se enojarían.

—Fue una elección estratégica —respondió Jasper con serenidad—. Lo interesante es que ambos admitieron que no era la primera vez que encontraban a un vampiro capaz de afectar el modo en que se sentían respecto a él.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa recorrieron la mesa. Yo abrí enormes los ojos. Nunca me había planteado que más de un vampiro pudiese tener el mismo don, pero aparentemente no era imposible. Ahora, si entre los otros dieciocho neófitos había un émpata como Jasper, las cosas se complicaban para nosotros… ¿o se neutralizaría su poder con el de Jasper?

—El vampiro que ellos conocen se llama Fred. Su don no es exactamente el mismo que el mío, y ni Bree ni Diego conocen sus alcances exactos tampoco. Por lo visto este Fred no se trata mucho con nadie, y preguntarle está fuera de cuestión. Fred, de acuerdo a Diego y Bree, es capaz de crear una sensación de rechazo, auténtico asco psicofísico, en cualquier persona que se acerque a él. Bree admitió que en los sótanos donde Riley los esconde ella suele sentarse cerca de Fred, a sus espaldas, porque allí nadie la molesta; es incómodo y complicado llegar hasta ese lugar, porque al acercarse a Fred uno suele sentir náuseas…

—¡Imagínense eso! —exclamó Alice, impresionada—. Los vampiros no sentimos náuseas, y salvo casos absolutamente excepcionales, no vomitamos. ¡Pero al acercarse a Fred se tiene la sensación de estar a punto de vaciar su estómago! ¡Meternos los dedos en la garganta no nos hace más que cosquillas, pero ese Fred puede causarle a uno la sensación de estar por devolver absolutamente todo!

—Gracias por la imagen mental, cariño —sonrió Jasper, irónico.

—Cuando quieras, mi amor —respondió Alice, sacándole la lengua.

—Lo que estaba diciendo: el don de Fred consiste en una potente ilusión mental que le hace sentir repugnancia física a la otra persona al acercarse a él —retomó Jasper—. Ni Bree ni Diego consiguieron verle nunca la cara; suelen saber dónde está Fred porque al acercarse a ese lugar uno siente mareos, malestar, y cuanto más se acerca, más repugnancia se siente. Sin embargo, en un radio de un medio metro o así de él esta ilusión desaparece, y ahí es donde suele refugiarse Bree —Jasper me miró calculadoramente—. Me preguntó si podrías acercarte con normalidad a él, Bella. Si serías capaz de mirarlo a la cara sin problemas… apuesto a que sí.

—Hey, no sabemos si lo que sea que mantenía a Edward afuera de mi cabeza sigue ahí —advertí—. Podría haber desaparecido ahora que soy vampiresa.

—Podría —tuvo que admitir Jasper, poco convencido—. Pero generalmente los dones latentes en los humanos se desarrollan en todo su potencial una vez que la transformación tiene lugar. Aunque no tengamos a Edward para testear tu cerebro, y no creo que involucrar a Kate sea prudente… estoy bastante seguro que lo que te protegía del don de Edward sigue ahí. Hasta debería ser más fuerte ahora.

Me encogí de hombros antes de preguntar:

—¿Kate no es una de las hermanas de Tanya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mi cerebro?

—Kate tiene un don defensivo: al tocar a alguien, puede crear la ilusión en esa persona de estar recibiendo descargas eléctricas. Ella puede variar la intensidad, pero las más fuertes son bastante para dejar a un vampiro adulto caído en el suelo, temblando y sin un ápice de dignidad —sonrió Alice un poco maliciosamente.

—Yo qué sabía —masculló Emmett, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado—. Y no lo hice a propósito, lo que machucarle la mano. Sólo quise saludarla dándole la mano. Alguien tendría que haberme dicho que la fuerza de neófito dura un año, no hasta que los ojos se vuelven dorados.

—Te lo dije mientras estabas cazando osos para festejar que tus ojos ya no estaban rojos —le recordó Rosalie.

—¡Exacto! ¡Estaba cazando osos! —señaló Emmett, airado—. Cuando yo cazo osos, se me desdibuja el mundo. A las cosas importantes tienen que decírmelas cuando no tengo comida en las manos.

—Volviendo a Fred, Bree y Diego, por lo que nos dijeron, no hay más de un neófito con un don adicional. Tiene sentido, ya que se mantiene la proporción que señala que sólo alrededor de uno de cada cincuenta vampiros desarrolla algún tipo de habilidad extra —explicó Jasper, que parecía aliviado—. Diego dijo que un día escuchó a Riley hablando con _ella_, y que estaban ambos muy contentos con Fred. Da la impresión que esta mujer, sea quien fuere, esperaba contar con más vampiros con dones adicionales, pero que la existencia de Fred ya la dejaba muy satisfecha. Bree parecía preocupada, como si la idea de Diego lo bastante cerca de Riley como para escuchar una conversación a escondidas la inquietara.

—Es comprensible —sonrió Alice—. Bree y Diego están emparejados. Ella se preocupa por él.

—Sí, es verdad. A partir de ahora, cualquier cosa que planifiquemos para preservar a Bree, tendremos que hacerla teniendo en cuenta también a Diego —observó Jasper con seriedad—. Ella no irá a ningún lado sin él.

—Y él hará todo por ella —añadió Alice, radiante—. Sólo había que ver cómo se miraban. Está claro que estos dos nunca más se van a separar.

—Nuestra prioridad sigue siendo, en primer lugar, averiguar quién está creando un grupo tan grande de neófitos y con qué fin lo hace. Después, una vez que sepamos quién está creándolos, veremos si la mejor estrategia es un enfrentamiento frontal, exigiendo que se retire de nuestro territorio, o un ataque a sus neófitos, desarmándolo y obligándolo a retirarse —expuso Jasper, estratégico—. La segunda opción me gusta menos. Veinte neófitos son demasiados para nosotros siete.

—No tenemos por qué atacarlos —respondió Carlisle enseguida, tranquilizador—. Podemos intentar razonar con ellos. Bree y Diego, por lo que acabo de oír, reaccionaron muy positivamente a un diálogo calmo y sensato. Podemos hablar con ellos y explicarles las reglas…

Jasper le dirigió una mirada mezcla de exasperación y paciencia forzada.

—Diego tiene casi un año cumplido, está calmo y es posible razonar en cierta medida con él por eso. Bree daba toda la impresión de sólo estar ahí por él y por miedo —dijo Jasper lentamente—. No creo que todos los otros dieciocho neófitos sean igualmente serenos ni tengan deseos de actuar con tranquilidad y acatando las reglas. En grupos de ese tamaño y que llevan tanto tiempo viviendo en un ámbito violento, lograr que dejen ese estilo de vida y opten por un comportamiento de acuerdo a las reglas es… difícil.

Tuve la impresión que Jasper había estado a punto de decir otra cosa en lugar de "difícil", quizás "imposible" o "improbable"… pero tal vez sólo me había parecido a mí.

—Me refiero solamente a que no nos precipitemos a atacarlos si ellos no buscan herirnos —intercedió Carlisle, conciliador—. Desde luego, nos defenderemos si nos agreden. Pero quizás haya más personas como Bree y Diego en el grupo, más neófitos que están dispuestos a escuchar y reconsiderar lo que están haciendo si alguien les presenta una alternativa.

No parecía que Jasper estuviese muy convencido al respecto, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me pregunté, no por primera vez, por qué él estaba siempre tan dispuesto a creer lo peor de los neófitos. Jasper no era cruel ni disfrutaba hiriendo a nadie, por lo que me sorprendía mucho que estuviese tan convencido de que tendríamos que destruir a los compañeros de Bree y Diego.

—La pregunta —señaló Carlisle, pensativo—, es cómo procedemos a continuación. Sabemos cuántos neófitos hay y dónde están escondidos, pero no podemos precipitarnos.

—La situación es delicada —masculló Jasper, inquieto—. Si aparecemos ahí sin más exigiendo hablar con Riley estaríamos comprometiendo a Bree y Diego. Si aparecemos todos ahí, Riley podría sentirse amenazado y mandar a sus neófitos a atacarnos. Él tiene una veintena de vampiros jóvenes respaldándolo, se sentirá demasiado seguro como para irse sólo porque se lo exijamos. Tendremos que pelear por el territorio…

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —exclamó Emmett—. ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese Riley!

—Veintiuno contra siete es demasiado —siseó Rosalie, que se aferraba a Emily, su muñeca, con alma y vida—. Bella no tiene entrenamiento de combate, además.

—Puede aprender —respondió Emmett de inmediato—. Yo puedo enseñarle.

—Mejor no. Queremos que Bella sobreviva —replicó Rosalie con una minúscula sonrisa.

—Nena, eso fue muy poco amable de tu parte —replicó Emmett con una mueca de dolor tan fingido que era ridícula y nos hizo reír a casi todos. Sólo Jasper seguía serio y pensativo.

—Supongo que lo mejor es esperar y elaborar una estrategia —concedió Jasper finalmente, preocupado—. Ni Bree ni Diego sabían exactamente por qué ni para qué esa mujer, sea quien fuere, los había creado… quizás, si ellos pudiesen hacer un poco de trabajo de inteligencia interna…

—No sé, todo eso de un montón de neófitos a las órdenes de un vampiro de más edad y creados por una mujer me suena un poco a lo que contaste sobre tus aventuras con tu creadora, la tal María, que usaba a los neófitos para destruir a los clanes enemigos —señaló Emmett, pensativo—. Sólo que a éstos neófitos no se les dio entrenamiento para el combate… ni que hubiese tampoco nadie a quien combatir por la zona, en realidad. Salvo nosotros, claro. Pero, ¿quién nos guarda tanto rencor? Excepto quizás la arpía pelirroja, esa Victoria…

Todos nos quedamos en el más completo silencio por un momento, con los ojos desorbitados de asombro y la boca abierta. Hasta que Emmett rompió el denso silencio:

—Oh… —en voz muy baja musitó una palabrota, lo que le valió una mirada feroz de Esme—. Perdón. Pero… estamos en problemas. Y yo soy un genio.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Por esta vez, les pido que sean específicos: cuénteneme qué les gustó del capítulo y qué no. **

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	28. Salven al humano

**No soy Meyer, los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo son fines de lucro... bla, bla, bla... todo eso que ya sabemos. **

**Un millón de gracias a todos cuantos me desearon suerte en los exámenes, en especial a Amy, cuyo largo y cariñoso mensaje (que no me deseaba suerte sino que ponía más fe en mi de lo que nadie puso nunca, ni siquiera yo misma) me llegó al alma. Gracias. **

**Lamentablemente no pasé el examen de Lengua II del lunes pasado, y tendré que recuperarlo en febrero. Pero sí aprobé el martes con Historia de la Lengua. ¡Sus buenos deseos venían de lejos y llegaron tarde para el primer examen, pero tuvieron un fuerte impacto el martes! **

**Sólo me queda desearles una muy feliz navidad para ustedes y sus familias, darles todos mis mejores deseos y que disfruten de éste, mi regalo. Trece páginas de historia narrada por Edward, con un cliff al final y la actuación estelar de Jasper como... bueno, Jasper. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintisiete: Salven al humano**

**.**

—Debieron despertarme —protesté, enojado, doblando a la izquierda—. Yo tenía tanto derecho como los demás a estar ahí.

Los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban furiosamente, pero aún así apenas si podían mantener el agua a raya. Para variar, era uno de esos días tan Forks en que la lluvia intensa alternaba con la lluvia a baldazos y la humedad ambiente era cercana al cien por ciento. La visibilidad en medio de tanta lluvia era muy mala y yo debía mantener la mirada clavada en el frente, con los ojos entrecerrados de concentración, para ver por dónde iba. Yo aún estaba sorprendido cómo era que había convencido a Esme de que sería capaz de conducir hasta la escuela con sólo mis míseros sentidos humanos en lugar de permitirle conducir a ella… jugar la carta del reproche herido por haber sido dejado afuera de la reunión había ayudado.

—Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y tenías clases al día siguiente —me respondió Bella en tono paciente—. Nunca pretendimos tenerte a oscuras, sólo quisimos dejarte dormir cuando lo necesitabas. De todos modos, te contamos todo en cuanto te despertaste.

—No es lo mismo —refunfuñé—. Yo debería haber estado ahí.

—No te perdiste nada esencial —me aseguró Bella de nuevo—. En serio, sin ofender, pero no veo qué diferencia hubiese hecho el que estuvieses presente o no en la reunión.

—¡No es la reunión en sí, es el hecho que eligieron excluirme! —exclamé, irritado, frenando para dejar circular a un automóvil que salía de un garage.

—No te excluimos —el tono de Bella iba perdiendo la paciencia—. Te dejamos dormir, eso es todo.

—¿Sabes lo frustrante que es ser el único que duerme, que come, que utiliza un cuarto de baño, que debe ducharse cada día, que necesita afeitarse? —dije por entre mis dientes apretados, mirando fijamente al estúpido Peugeot que salía lentamente del garage—. ¿Lo incómodo que es ser el más débil, el de peor vista y oído, el que no tiene memoria perfecta, el que a veces olvida dónde dejó algo…?

—No, Edward… no tengo la menor idea de todo eso… —respondió ella en voz cantarina—. Yo nací vampiro y nunca fui humana. Lo lamento, no puedo comprenderte para nada.

Lo único que la faltó a la respuesta de Bella para ser otro poco más cortante y sarcástica era rociarla de veneno, o quizás vidrio molido. Me di cuenta, bastante avergonzado, que ella había estado en una posición bastante similar al inicio de nuestro noviazgo… pero no era lo mismo, yo jamás había permitido que ella se sintiera menos por ser humana… ¿verdad?

—No es lo mismo —protesté un poco débilmente—. Cuando eras humana, no vivías junto a los vampiros bajo un mismo techo.

—No, apenas pasaba un promedio de unas quince horas diarias en compañía de uno o varios de ellos —replicó Bella con el mismo tono cargado de veneno, cruzada de brazos, según pude ver por el rabillo del ojo—. Y aunque yo amaba a un vampiro en particular, un más que atractivo muchacho de cabello color bronce y los ojos dorados más impactantes que puedas imaginarte, él por supuesto jamás hizo por mí las cosas que yo podía hacer sola, ni jamás me sentí incómoda por tener un "momento humano" con él a una delgada pared de distancia, ni me sentí totalmente inadecuada en el contexto de su magnífica familia sólo por ser una torpe humana. Pero claaaaro —Bella exageró deliberadamente la sílaba, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco—, nuestros casos no tienen naaaada que ver.

El Peugeot por fin terminó de salir del garage y empezó a circular por delante de nosotros, a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta, supongo que a causa del diluvio que seguía cayendo alegremente. Por si fuera poco, ese montón de chatarra con ruedas iba por el medio de la calle, de manera que pasarlo no era una posibilidad.

—Bella —le dije con lentitud, mientras íbamos a paso de tortuga detrás del maldito Peugeot—, nunca nos importó para nada que fueses humana. Bueno, a Rosalie le importó más que a los otros, y a Jasper le preocupó mantener el secreto, pero… el que fueses torpe no podía importarme menos, y te aseguro que a los demás tampoco. Leí sus mentes, de manera que te lo puedo asegurar con una mano en el corazón.

Bella dio un pequeña bufido que me sonó a incredulidad. Yo seguí, impertérrito.

—Sobre tus momentos humanos… nunca estuve fisgoneando en esos momentos. Solía centrar mi atención en las mentes de los vecinos —aclaré. No estuve seguro por qué nunca le había contado eso antes, quizás sólo porque no creí que ella se estuviese preocupando al respecto—. Desde luego que querrías privacidad en esos momentos, e hice lo posible por dártela.

No podría haberlo jurado, pero me pareció que Bella hizo una minúscula mueca de vergüenza.

—Y lo otro… ¿eh, qué era? —pregunté, avergonzado de no recordarlo.

—No importa, Edward —musitó ella.

—¿Qué era? Quiero saberlo, quiero poder explicarme.

—Edward… —la miré por un momento, y me encontré con sus ojos dorados, tan expresivos y profundos como antes habían sido sus ojos color chocolate, mirándome directamente—… no importa.

Parpadeé un par de veces, atontado. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

—Coincidamos entonces en que los dos tenemos alguna experiencia en ser humanos rodeados de vampiros —propuso Bella—. Te aseguro que, aunque son memorias humanas, recuerdo bastante bien lo que era sentirme el eslabón débil y problemático de la cadena. Del mismo modo, te puedo asegurar que no pensamos en ningún momento en excluirte, sino que sólo quisimos dejarte descansar. Ahora, volviendo a lo discutido en la reunión, el que a fin de cuentas llegó a la conclusión importante fue Emmett…

—Estará insoportable después de esto —gruñí con desaliento.

Emmett no era tonto, es sólo que era _tan _impulsivo. Nunca se detenía a planificar ni a reflexionar. Si de pronto se le ocurría que sería buena idea inscribirse en un curso de adiestramiento de perros, iba y lo hacía sin detenerse a pensar que todos los perros entraban en pánico en cuanto él aparecía en el lugar. Su idea de un plan elaborado consistía en fingir que saltaría a la izquierda cuando en realidad iba a hacerlo hacia la derecha.

Pero, en las escasas ocasiones en que se detenía a pensar, su mente era lúcida y aguda. Su afición a los trabajos manuales lo hacía observador y con una gran capacidad para resolver problemas concretos, prácticos. Las cuestiones filosóficas no lo interesaban, él prefería por lejos analizar, por ejemplo, cuál sería el modo de optimizar el uso del espacio para la construcción del nuevo ropero de Alice, de manera que cupiera la mayor cantidad de ropa y zapatos posibles, y a la vez que se los pudiese ordenar por diseñador, año y estación de la colección, tipo de material y color (ésos eran los requisitos de Alice).

La respuesta a ese planteo demoró cinco días, pero cuando vio la habitación especialmente instalada para ella con percheros, espejos de cuerpo entero y estantes hasta el techo para los zapatos, Alice chilló de alegría tan fuerte que se la debió escuchar hasta Sudáfrica sin problemas y declaró a Emmett su hermano favorito de todos por toda la eternidad. Emmett ostentó ese título un par de años, hasta que yo conseguí para Alice el número uno de _Cosmopolitan _y el de _Vouge._ Eso me convirtió a mí en "el más maravilloso, inteligente, sensible, apuesto y viril de todos. Bueno, después de Jazz, claro" en textuales palabras de Alice.

—Creo que esta vez estás equivocado —medio sonrió Bella, creo que con pesar.

Oh, cierto, estábamos hablando de que Emmett se había detenido a pensar y había descubierto algo que se nos venía escapando desde hacía un tiempo.

—No parecía orgulloso de lo que había descubierto, sino preocupado —admitió Bella—. Debo confesar que me di cuenta de lo serio que era el tema cuando Emmett, en lugar de hacer bromas, preguntó con seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo qué íbamos a hacer a continuación.

Suspiré con desaliento. La situación era grave, y ser el humano en medio de un posible enfrentamiento a muerte entre un montón de neófitos salvajes y la gente que desde hacía décadas era mi familia no me hacía sentir más tranquilo. Sobre todo considerando que yo debería quedarme metafóricamente a un costado, sin poder participar ni ayudar.

Odiaba sentirme tan inútil… y tan indefenso.

—¿Ya resolvieron qué hacer a continuación? —pregunté, con la esperanza de pasar al Peugeot en la siguiente esquina, cuando yo doblara a la derecha.

—No decidimos nada concreto. Jasper parece creer que lo mejor es esperar y ver qué pasa. No sé por qué tengo la impresión que es como si él espera que los neófitos se maten entre ellos cualquier día de estos —respondió Bella. Casi pude verla frunciendo la nariz.

El Peugeot dobló a la derecha exactamente delante de mí. Mala suerte, seguía teniéndolo delante de mí con su paso de tortuga.

—Quizás no exactamente que se maten entre ellos, pero hay buenas posibilidades de que el número disminuya a causa de peleas al interior del grupo, al menos según la experiencia de Jasper —le expliqué con una mirada asesina al estúpido Peugeot—. Supongo que estará esperando a intervenir cuando la proporción no sea tan desigual.

—Pero, si es posible que los neófitos se peleen y se asesinen entre sí, ¿no deberíamos intervenir lo antes posible? —preguntó Bella, intranquila—. Bree o Diego podrían ser algunos de los que acaben destruidos.

No quise decirle que Jasper solía tener,a causa de su pasado y el modo en que se inició en la vida como vampiro, una visión… distinta acerca de cómo encarar las cosas. No es que él despreciara a la vida de ningún humano o vampiro, pero había estado dispuesto a ejecutar a Bella cuando la creyó un peligro para el mantenimiento del secreto. No lo hubiese hecho por placer ni la hubiese hecho sufrir, pero él solía centrarse en la figura más amplia, en el panorama general, antes que en las vidas individuales en juego, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien ajeno a la familia. En el más crudo de los sentidos, la única vida que Jasper no negociaba era la de Alice, y medio peldaño más abajo, las de todos los demás miembros de su familia, actualmente Bella incluida.

Yo sabía bien cómo funcionaba su mente, había pasado medio siglo oyéndola. Jasper era un ajedrecista excepcional porque, llegado el momento, podía sacrificar a la Reina si eso equivalía a lograr un jaque mate sobre su adversario. Del mismo modo, yo intuí que si bien, por lo que me habían contado, Jasper había establecido una buena relación con Bree y con Diego, y haría lo posible para sacarlos con vida de allí, si la decisión estaba entre perder a un Cullen o a uno de estos dos jóvenes vampiros, Jasper los sacrificaría a ellos sin dudar.

Lo difícil era explicarle todo esto a alguien que no había buceado en las estructuras mentales ni los recuerdos de Jasper, y explicarlo de un modo que Jasper no pareciera un neurótico que mandaba a la gente a morir porque sí.

—Imagino que Jasper confía en que se cuidarán el uno al otro —respondí al cabo de varios segundos. Era la mejor respuesta que podía dar yo en ese momento—. Mencionaste que son pareja, ¿no? Eso crea un vínculo muy fuerte. Si están cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente, tienen muchas mejores posibilidades de que todo salga bien para ellos.

Bella no parecía del todo convencida, pero ya estábamos en el resbaladizo camino de asfalto maltrecho que llevaba al estacionamiento de la escuela y ella debió comprender que ése no era el mejor lugar para seguir discutiendo el rescate, o no, de los neófitos.

.

El día de clases se me hizo largo. El cielo siguió alternando entre llover y diluviar el resto del día, y hacía bastante frío. Hasta la profesora Buchwurm había venido más vestida de la habitual, aunque eso no significaba que su vestuario fuese menos llamativo.

Ese día usaba unas botas de goma celestes con dibujos de nubes sonrientes y un sol con carita, que hasta creo que guiñaba un ojo. Un jean celeste de corte clásico, aunque muy, muy entallado, se complementaba con un suéter a rayas de colores que imitaban un arcoíris, aunque en mi vida vi un arcoíris de tonos tan intensos, por no decir chillones. Al contrario que el jean, el suéter no era ajustado, sino muy flojo, tanto que el escote se caía sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando la piel del hombro al descubierto. A mí no me había llamado la atención, pero el irritante Mike Newton le cuchicheó de inmediato, en voz no tan baja, a su compinche Tyler Crowley que no se veía el bretel de la ropa interior que cabría esperar que la profesora estuviese vistiendo. En realidad, sus palabras fueron otras, considerablemente más desagradables e irrespetuosas, pero me niego a repetirlas.

La profesora Buchwurm, ignorando o al menos sin importarle las miradas babosas de algunos de sus alumnos, dio su clase con el entusiasmo y la pasión habituales. Su plan de cátedra, siguiendo la lógica poco convencional tan propia de quien lo había formulado, de momento estaba tratando la literatura infantil inglesa. La semana anterior habíamos estado trabajando sobre _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_, esta semana le tocaba a Huckleberry Finn.

Aunque para los gustos de la mayoría de los jóvenes de esta época los relatos estaban un poco obsoletos, la mediación de la profesora consiguió hacerlos lo bastante atractivos como para que todos los leyeran. A todos les había encantado el episodio en que Tom estaba castigado y debía pintar la larga verja de madera en lugar de ir a jugar, pero se las arreglaba para convencer a sus amigos que sólo le habían encargado ese trabajo porque era una gran responsabilidad y no cualquiera tenía permiso de hacerlo, con lo que sus amigos, envidiosos de tanto honor, acababan por ofrecerle cosas con tal de poder pintar un poco ellos también. Resultado: la verja estuvo pintada mucho antes de lo que la tía de Tom hubiese creído posible, y Tom no sólo quedó libre, sino que también se había convertido en dueño de un puñado de chucherías, auténticos tesoros para un niño.

Aunque moralmente la actitud de gamberro de Tom Sawyer no me entusiasmaba, me gustaba el modo en que estaba escrito: Tom no era malvado, sólo un poco salvaje y más travieso que el niño promedio. Sus travesuras eran eso, travesuras, el día a día de un niño que detestaba la escuela y amaba corretear por ahí sin sombrero, zapatos ni corbata, y eso yo lo podía entender bien, aunque mis recuerdos se volvían más desdibujados cada día respecto de la época en que el único modo en que una persona decente salía a la calle era rígidamente vestido.

—El trabajo práctico que harán al respecto… —empezó la profesora.

Hubo una serie de gemidos, gruñidos y quejas en voz no tan baja a lo largo de todo el aula. Miré de reojo a Bella, sentada a mi lado, que tenía metafóricamente la nariz hundida en el libro y no parecía estar prestando atención. Parecía que sólo estaba hojeándolo, tan rápido pasaba as páginas, pero yo sabía que lo estaba leyendo a velocidad vampírica.

—Lo harán, y lo harán bien, porque son jóvenes inteligentes —respondió la profesora con una sonrisa de confianza—. Les tengo plena confianza. Su falta de capacidad no me preocupa, sí lo hace su negativa, en demasiados casos, a esforzarse. No es que no saben o no pueden, sino que no tienen interés en hacerlo mejor.

Varios de mis compañeros empezaron a mirarla con una mezcla de desafío y curiosidad.

—Como les decía, harán un trabajo práctico comparando tres tópicos que aparezcan en ambos textos de Mark Twain, en _Tom Sawyer _y en _Huckleberry Finn_ —explicó, mientras tomábamos apuntes—. Cuáles son los tópicos, se lo dejo a su elección; mientras no fuercen el texto para que encaje en los tópicos elegidos, pueden elegir los que más les gusten.

—¿Cómo elegimos los tópicos? —preguntó Lauren, frunciendo la nariz.

—Comiencen por leer ambos textos con toda atención —respondió la profesora—. Después, vean qué cosas tienen en común y en cuáles se diferencian, y a partir de ahí, podrán empezar a pensar en tópicos. Por supuesto, vean si los tópicos también aparecen en ambos textos, podría ser que un tema que está muy presente en un texto casi no se mencione o falte por completo en el otro.

—No entendí. ¿No tenemos que escribir en qué cosas se parecen los dos libros? —preguntó Mike, perdido.

—No necesariamente tienen que ser cosas que tengan en común, un mismo tema puede ser encarado de manera muy diferente en dos textos —señaló la profesora—. Tienen que comparar cómo se trata un tema en los dos textos; pueden concluir que el tema se trata igual o que no.

—¿Puede darnos algún ejemplo de qué tópicos tomar? —preguntó Bella, alzando obedientemente la mano antes de hablar.

—Hum… por ejemplo, "la figura femenina", "el amigo", "la religión", "la mentira", "el enemigo"… —sugirió la profesora, sin mirar directamente a Bella. Como a tantos otros humanos, Bella la intimidaba y asustaba, pero la profesora hacía todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

—¿Cuál es la fecha de entrega? —quise saber, preguntándome cómo haría para vivir como humano, participar en las reuniones de mi familia y completar los deberes escolares puntualmente.

—La semana que viene —respondió la profesora Buchwurm—. Como siempre, voy a enviarles los lineamientos y todos los detalles por correo electrónico.

El timbre sonó entonces, señalando el fin de la hora de clases.

—Las dudas o consultas, como siempre, me las pueden hacer llegar por correo electrónico —añadió la profesora en voz alta, por encima del bochinche general de la gente juntando sus cosas y saliendo del aula.

.

Tres semanas después de la reunión de la que yo había sido tan injustamente excluido (aún me quedaba un poco de rencor residual al respecto), la situación seguía más o menos igual, sólo que ahora la tensión era mucho peor. La pelea entre los neófitos con la que Jasper parecía contar bastante firmemente para disminuir el número de nuestros adversarios era un serio problema, no porque Bree o Diego hubiesen resultado heridos, sino porque la susodicha pelea estaba tardando en producirse.

Bree se había arriesgado a llamarnos sólo una vez, para decirnos que todo estaba como antes, excepto que cada vez más vampiros del aquelarre descubrían en placer de la sangre limpia y estaban dejando de apegarse a la norma de cazar sólo a gente de los más bajos fondos, donde los drogadictos y borrachos abundaban, a favor de incursionar más y más en los barrios residenciales y las zonas céntricas, donde la gente solía estar más sana, tener mucho mejor sabor… y tener familias que reclamaban la aparición de los raptados, por lo que la situación estaba saliéndose de control rápidamente. El Secreto estaba corriendo peligro, al punto que si no sucedía algo que detuviese a Victoria, y pronto, tendríamos a los Vulturi por la zona en cualquier momento.

Yo estaba muy preocupado por Renana. En la zona de la ciudad en que ella vivía afortunadamente nadie había desaparecido (todavía) de la terraza de su casa o en el trayecto entre su hogar y el supermercado, como había pasado en otros lugares de Seattle. Pero el que su barrio aún no hubiese sufrido bajas directas no me tranquilizaba para nada; yo sabía que Bree y Diego no cazarían en esa zona, pero los otros dieciocho neófitos, más Riley, más Victoria, podrían atacar a Renana en cualquier momento.

Habíamos tenido unas cuantas discusiones al respecto de intervenir. Jasper no estaba seguro de hacerlo, los números no jugaban a nuestro favor. Pero tampoco teníamos nadie a quien pedirle ayuda: Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar estaban desesperados buscando a Irina, que se había poco menos que fugado de su casa. Desesperada porque Laurent llevaba cerca de dos meses sin dejarse ver por Alaska, Irina se había convencido de que le había pasado algo horrible y se había lanzado a buscarlo por tierra y mar, lo que hacía complicado rastrearla.

Tanya, bastante enojada, había prometido que en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima a su hermana la agarraría de los pelos y la arrastraría a su casa, sin importarle si la distancia era de unos cuantos cientos o miles de kilómetros. Pero según habíamos sabido, al cabo de una semana seguían sin saber nada de ella; después de eso, no habíamos vuelto a tener contacto con nadie de nuestra familia extendida. Alice no conseguía ver más que flashes, que generalmente mostraban a Irina corriendo por alguna zona difícil de identificar, generalmente un área boscosa o algún lugar en medio de la nada, cuando no nadando en medio del océano o cerca de una playa que hubiese podido estar en casi cualquier lugar del mundo.

De modo que estábamos solos para vérnoslas con Victoria y su pequeño ejército. Pequeño, pero lo bastante numeroso como para ser efectivo en un ataque frontal. Y por efectivo, debe entenderse letal… para nosotros, los enemigos. Es decir, mi familia sobreviviría en general… pero no con cada uno de sus miembros en particular. Había demasiado peligro de que dos o tres de los integrantes de mi familia cayeran, y ése era un precio demasiado alto. Jasper estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos a luchar, pero jamás aconsejaría una pelea en la que había probabilidades tan altas de que varios de ellos no sobreviviesen.

Y mientras tanto, mientras todos se devanaban los sesos en busca de una solución a un problema que por simple matemática no podía resolverse, yo era el eslabón más débil de la cadena y estaba francamente harto de serlo. Yo le había sugerido a Jasper, tratando de hacerlo sonar como la mejor solución (que a mi modo de ver ciertamente lo era) el que debían convertirme lo antes posible: así yo no sólo no estorbaría al ser una carga que proteger, sino que además podría ayudar. Yo había sido un luchador hábil cuando era vampiro, y si mi don de oír mentes regresaba también, era pura ganancia el convertirme de inmediato.

Jasper tuvo el descaro de tomarse la situación con humor. Lo peor fue que no me di cuenta de inmediato de que estaba tomándome el pelo:

—Edward, en primer lugar, no eres un estorbo sólo por ser humano —Jasper se tomó entre el pulgar y el índice derecho el pulgar izquierdo—. No eres un estorbo, grábatelo —ordenó, al ver que yo estaba por discutirle—. En segundo lugar —añadió tomando el índice derecho—, si te convirtiésemos ahora serías un neófito igual o peor de descontrolado que los de Victoria, con lo que sólo perderíamos energía protegiéndote de todos modos, pero en el campo de batalla, en lugar de poder luchar tranquilos sabiendo que estás lejos y a salvo. En tercer lugar —tomó el dedo medio de la mano derecha—, una vez que seas convertido no podrías regresar a clases y eso sería sospechoso. En cuarto lugar —tomó el anular derecho—, acá no estamos lo bastante aislado, tendríamos que mudarnos. Comprendes que eso implicaría dejar a Bella atrás. En quinto lugar —Jasper tomó su meñique derecho—, buena suerte en encontrar a alguien que esté de acuerdo en morderte, porque de todos nosotros el único que tiene el autocontrol necesario es Carlise y sabes que él sólo te convertiría si estás moribundo, lo que obviamente no estás.

»En sexto lugar —tomó el pulgar derecho entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda—, en el improbable caso que acabes convertido, de todos modos estarías no sólo distraído por tu condición de neófito, sino que no podrías manejar tu don con facilidad y sería demasiado fácil distraerte. En séptimo lugar —tomó el índice izquierdo—, tu misma condición de neófito te convertiría en el blanco perfecto de Victoria. En octavo lugar —tomó el dedo mayor izquierdo—, al ser neófito nuevamente lo más probable es que debas volver a aprender la mayor parte de las técnicas de combate, porque es tu tiempo como humano sin duda olvidaste unas cuantas cosas. En noveno lugar —tomó su dedo anular izquierdo—, como neófito de días, o semanas como mucho, estarías en serie desventaja incluso frente a Diego, que a estas alturas tiene casi un año y sabe controlarse, por lo que probablemente te ganaría en una lucha libre, que es lo que es una batalla. En décimo lugar —tomó su meñique izquierdo—, el hecho de ser neófito y estar emparejado con Bella en este caso te jugaría en contra, ya que estarías todo el tiempo pendiente de ella y probablemente reaccionarías de un modo desproporcionado si ella combatiese a alguno de los neófitos, porque tus instintos no soportarían ver que alguien ataque a tu pareja, aún si racionalmente sabes que ella es perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

»En undécimo lugar… —Jasper me miró con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Me prestarías una de tus manos? Me temo que me quedé sin dedos, y todavía me quedan razones por las que no deberías ser convertido.

—Con decirme "no, Edward, no vamos a convertirte" hubiese sido suficiente —le gruñí, mientras Rosalie, que sentada cerca de allí le estaba cosiendo un nuevo vestido a su muñeca, se aguantaba con esfuerzo el estallar en carcajadas.

—Como si eso hubiese bastado para convencerte —respondió Jasper con superioridad—. Sin una táctica persuasiva de este tipo, no hubieses dejado de insistir. Vamos, que te conozco…

A mí su "táctica persuasiva" me estaba dando muchas ganas de bajarle un par de dientes, pero tendría que agregar eso a mi lista de cosas para hacer cuando volviese a ser vampiro. Hay veces en que ser humano era particularmente estresante, por ejemplo cuando una vampiresa enloquecida quiere atacar a tu familia… o cuando no puedes darle a tu hermano vampiro la paliza que se merece.

.

El problema seguía siendo problema cuando, unos días más tarde, fue Diego el que llamó. Había conseguido robar un teléfono, y nos advirtió que Riley había traído cuatro nuevo vampiros para integrar al aquelarre, tres hombres y una mujer, todos ellos neófitos y que habían sido de la peor calaña mientras eran humanos. Uno de los hombres, un sujeto desagradable llamado Yon, en su primera salida intentó violar a una de las vampiresas que llevaban más tiempo allí, una tal Jen, y ella, que ya no tenía tanta fuerza neófita pero había sobrevivido a varias peleas y sabía cómo defenderse, lo había cortado en trocitos "realmente pequeños" de acuerdo a sus propias palabras y le había prendido fuego. De modo que de momento el número de neófitos era de veintitrés.

Es decir, no sólo el número no había disminuido en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado esperando, poniendo a Renana y todos los demás humanos de Seattle en peligro, sino que para colmo había más vampiros neófitos que antes. Estupendo.

—La solución típica no sirve en nuestro caso —masculló Jasper, paseándose por la sala mientras poco menos que se arrancaba el pelo de la desesperación ante las noticias—. No vamos a responder creando nuestro propio ejército de neófitos, eso queda totalmente descartado. Y Victoria lo sabe.

—¿Quizás debamos alertar a los Vulturi? —sugirió Rosalie, acurrucada en el sofá. Como cada vez que estaba nerviosa o asustada se aferraba a Emily, su muñeca—. Victoria está llamando demasiado la atención sobre lo que pasa en Seattle. Un diario llegó a sugerir que se trata de un asesino serial. Esto fue demasiado lejos, los Vulturi intervendrán en cualquier momento… ¿por qué no apurar el trámite?

—No somos alcahuetes —protestó Emmett desde el suelo, donde estaba armando algo con unos ladrillos de encastre—. Esto es entre Victoria y nosotros. Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, sin involucrar a nadie más.

—Aunque los Vulturi son un último recurso, creo que eso llamaría demasiado la atención sobre nosotros —señaló Carlisle, intranquilo, desde su lugar junto a la ventana—. Podríamos llegar a salir indemnes de esto, pero yo personalmente llevo un par de siglos evitándolos, y si pudiese seguir sin cruzarme con ellos, mejor.

—¿Por qué los evitas? —preguntó con curiosidad Bella, que estaba sentada a mi lado, deliciosamente apretada, en el sillón de un plaza. Era comprensible su sorpresa, costaba imaginarse a Carlisle en algún tipo de lista de _Los Más Buscados_ del mundo vampiro…

—Aro y yo partimos en buenos términos, pero él es manipulador y curioso. Si se entera que alguien intentó deshacerse de mi familia, tenderá a creer que debo tener algo que justifique que nos quieran eliminar, y la explicación de que Victoria nos guarda rencor a causa de James no le será suficiente —suspiró Carlisle, pasándose también él una mano por el cabello—. Probablemente querrá vernos… y si se entera de la segunda vida humana de Edward… no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar.

—Esa pobre gente en Seattle —susurró Esme, sentada junto a Rosalie—. Todos esos pobres humanos…

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar en Renana. Mi primera amiga humana, tan cariñosa, tan buena persona, y con tanta vida por delante. Si llegaban a atraparla y convertirla… o peor, si la mataban…

—Si al menos pudiésemos convencer a más vampiros de unírsenos y pelear con nosotros… —suspiró Jasper con desaliento, sin dejar de pasear un poco maniáticamente—. Pero Tanya y los suyos están ocupados buscando a Irina, y en realidad nadie saltará ante la oportunidad de jugarse el pellejo en una pelea tan desigual… sobre todo alguien que tiene mucho que perder si pelea y mucho que ganar si permanece al margen…

—Sería genial encontrar a alguien que ya está involucrado, alguien que de todos modos lucharía, y convencerlo de pelear a nuestro favor —mencionó Emmett.

—Eso sería fantástico —asintió Jasper—. Es sólo que alguien así no existe.

—A decir verdad… sí existe.

Todos nos giramos a mirar a Bella, que tenía una expresión rara en la cara, como si estuviese teniendo la más profunda, inesperada e iluminadora de las epifanías.

—Existe —repitió Bella con incrédula alegría—. Y son dos.

—¿Dos? —le pregunté, sin entender.

—¡Bree y Diego! —exclamó Alice desde la pantalla de la computadora, sobresaltándome—. Aceptarán. Vendrán. ¡Excelente plan, Bella! Nueve contra veintiuno no es lo ideal, pero es mejor que siete contra veintitrés.

—Sería genial si ellos además pudiesen destruir un puñado de otros neófitos antes de darse a la fuga —suspiró Jasper—. Cualquier cosa que reduzca números es positiva.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? —preguntó Esme, intranquila—. ¿Es seguro tener vampiros tan jóvenes cerca de él… vampiros no vegetarianos, además?

—La casita está casi lista —anunció Emmett, contento—. La estructura está. Falta pinatar, decorar, acabar todos los muebles, colocar las alfombras y lámparas… pero se puede vivir adentro en términos vampíricos. Ellos podrían quedarse allí, es lo bastante lejos para ser seguro, y lo bastante cerca como para estar acompañados.

—Por el momento invitémoslos a dejar su aquelarre y a quedarse con nosotros —sugirió Carlise, calmando los ánimos—. Una cosa es que no quieran luchar, otra es que estén dispuestos a dejar a sus compañeros y a enfrentarse a ellos…

.

Jasper llamó a Diego. Diego atendió el teléfono. Jasper le extendió la invitación y le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar. Diego estaba encantado, a juzgar por las caras de los vampiros que me rodeaban, yo me entré de un solo lado de la conversación.

De pronto, todos se tensaron. Jasper cambió la jovialidad de su cara y voz por la preocupación.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? Diego, ¿estás ahí…?

Jasper apartó el teléfono de su cara con expresión preocupada.

—Hubo algo que sonó como un forcejeo… y se cortó la comunicación —informó.

Jasper volvió a llamarlo.

—El número al que intento acceder, de acuerdo a la operadora, se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura —informó Jasper con voz seca—. Estoy seguro de que alguien destruyó el teléfono.

Todos cruzamos miradas de susto y aprensión. ¿Qué significaba eso…? Nada bueno, eso seguro.

.

* * *

**En esta ocasión, me gustaría saber qué cambiarían de este capítulo (...además de posiblemente el final) **


	29. los muertos que vos matáis

**No soy Meyer, los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla… **

**Y sin más, con ustedes: el capítulo. ¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo 2012 para todos y cada uno de mis lectores y sus familias!¡Y muy feliz día de Reyes! Aunque esto no quepa en los zapatos de nadie, considérenlo un regalo si quieren. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintiocho: los muertos que vos matáis…**

**.  
**

—¿Y ahora qué le digo a Renana?

La pregunta de Edward me pilló distraída.

—¿Qué le dirás a Renana sobre qué?

Lo miré a los ojos. Tortura, dolor, miedo, sufrimiento… todo eso y más se reflejaba en su cara.

—¿Qué voy a decirle a Renana? —repitió en voz baja, ausente—. No sólo no pude ayudarle a su amiga… sino que además Bree está muerta.

—No estamos seguros de que esté muerta —intenté razonar, apretujándome más contra él en el sillón del sofá de una plaza—. Quizás Diego sintió que alguien se acercaba y destruyó el teléfono por eso, para que no lo descubriesen. No tiene por qué ser malas noticias.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no volvió a llamarnos para que nos quedemos tranquilos? —repuso Edward.

—Porque no es seguro. Alguien sospecha de él, aunque no tiene pruebas, y Diego está teniendo que ser cuidadoso —repliqué, poniendo toda la convicción posible en mi voz.

—Antes de que el teléfono fuese destruido, Jasper dijo que se escuchó un forcejeo —señaló Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Ese forcejeo, ¿sonó a que Diego trató de destruir rápidamente el teléfono, o a que alguien estaba atacándolo?

—No sé, sonó a un ruido indefinido, como viento o algo parecido, y después se cortó la comunicación —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

En realidad había sonado más bien a alguien tirándosele encima a Diego, o empujándolo. Quizás el teléfono había salido volando y se había estrellado contra, no sé, la calle o una pared o alguna piedra. Pero yo seguía resistiéndome a pensar que era algo malo.

—Quizás Bree descubrió a Diego hablando por teléfono, tuvo miedo de que estuviese haciendo algún trato a sus espaldas, y por eso lo atacó y destruyó el teléfono —sugerí, optimista.

—De manera que sí sonó a Diego siendo atacado —masculló Edward.

—Más o menos —traté de disimular—. No se escucharon desgarradores gritos de dolor ni nada parecido.

—El teléfono estuvo roto casi de inmediato. Alguien podría estar torturando cruelmente a Diego en este momento y todo lo que pasa es que no lo oímos —repuso Edward con aspereza.

—Bueno, gracias por el pensamiento positivo.

—Soy realista. El que la conversación se haya cortado tan abruptamente son malas noticias, y el que no haya modo de contactarlo, pésimas —suspiró Edward, desesperanzado—. Me temo que podemos darlo por muerto.

—Aunque alguien haya descubierto a Diego, nada dice que Bree no esté bien —repliqué—. Diego mencionó que ellos no estaban juntos en ese momento.

—Pero Jasper mencionó a Bree en la conversación, cuando les dio indicaciones a Diego de qué camino él y Bree debían seguir para llegar hasta casa cruzándose con la menor cantidad de humanos posible —me recordó Edward—. El que haya matado a Diego, irá a por Bree después de esto.

—Nadie dijo que Diego esté muerto —repliqué otra vez, resuelta a no dejarme convencer de que los dos jóvenes vampiros estaban otra cosa que sanos y salvos—. Ni tampoco Bree. Si los dos están cuidándose las espaldas como dices, no deberíamos darlos por muertos todavía.

—Bella, pasaron casi tres horas desde que se cortó la comunicación, y no tenemos ni el menor indicio de que estén vivos.

—Edward, pasaron más de dos horas desde que Jasper, Esme y Alice salieron a cazar. ¿Eso significa que tampoco están vivos?

—¡Es distinto! —protestó él, irritado.

—No es distinto —repliqué yo—. Todos ellos están vivos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Edward apretó los dientes y se acurrucó más a mi lado, envuelto en sus mantas. Llevábamos desde un rato antes de la llamada de Jasper a Diego acurrucados juntos en el estrecho sillón de una plaza, lo que significa que desde hacía casi cuatro horas que mi humano Edward y yo estábamos abrazados y ligeramente enredados el uno en el otro. Era necesario que Edward estuviese abrigado, porque por muy romántico que fuese estar en contacto piel con piel, un Edward de labios azules y dientes que castañeaban no tenía _sex appeal_, sino hipotermia.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, inmersos en nuestros pensamientos. Edward me abrazó con más fuerza lo mejor posible considerando que estaba medio atrapado en su cuasi crisálida de mantas. Por la expresión de su rostro, algo me hizo pensar que seguía tan convencido de la muerte de Diego como antes, y que temía perderme a mí también.

Lo abracé con toda la fuerza que me permitía utilizar con él. En ese momento, con la posibilidad, aunque yo no quisiera aceptarla, de la destrucción de uno o ambos jóvenes vampiros, volvía a volverme consciente de lo frágil y rompible que Edward era ahora. Hasta yo no era tan completamente indestructible como me gustaría creer; Victoria estaba libre por ahí y probablemente estaba buscando un modo de vengarse de Edward y de mí. Pero no conseguiría llegar hasta él… no del modo que ella había atrapado a Diego.

—Si lo descubrió otro neófito… quizás lo mató limpiamente —sugerí en voz muy, muy baja—. Ya sabes, lo enojó que Diego estuviese traicionándolos, y lo mató primero y pensó después. No tiene por qué haber sido un baño de sangre… figurativamente.

Yo en verdad quería creer que Diego y Bree estaban bien y yendo a encontrarse con nosotros, pero la parte más racional de mi mente reconocía que las circunstancias no señalaban en esa dirección. El forcejeo que yo intentaba alejar de la mente de Edward me había sonado más a alguien tomando por sorpresa a Diego que cualquier otra cosa: por un momento, yo había escuchado una voz masculina, de un vampiro, gritando algo, quizás el nombre "Diego", quizás otra cosa… en tono de amenaza.

Aún si no había sido el otro vampiro sino Diego mismo quien había destruido el teléfono, probablemente con la intención de no ser descubierto, Diego claramente estaba en problemas, y problemas graves. Si ya sentía la necesidad de romper el teléfono a través del cual manteníamos contacto…

—Puede ser —respondió Edward en voz igualmente baja—. Pero Bree no estaba con él. Quizás ella ya adivinó que algo está mal y consiga escapar.

Yo asentí, aunque me dio la impresión que los dos estábamos intentando consolarnos mutuamente. Aunque no habíamos conocido a Bree ni a Diego, Jasper y Alice tenían una buena opinión de ellos, y todos sabíamos lo importante que era Bree para Renana.

—Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Renana —musité en voz muy baja—. O, en todo caso, decirle que perdimos contacto, que es verdad. Que no conseguimos volver a comunicarnos con Bree… y dejar que las pistas se pierdan en la nada.

—Me siento mal por haberle creado esperanzas, por haberle dado expectativas de que Bree estaría a salvo —confesó Edward.

—Te entiendo —musité, acariciando su cabello suavísimo—. Pero no lo hiciste para decepcionarla. Realmente hiciste todo lo posible para ayudar a Bree, y por un rato creímos que lo conseguiríamos.

—Si al menos pudiésemos entregarles a los familiares un cuerpo… algo que enterrar, una forma de que puedan asimilar la muerte, comenzar el proceso de duelo. Pero así, mientras no haya cadáver, oficialmente no hay muerte, y no hay esa certeza necesaria para dejar ir al ser querido muerto. Siempre queda esa pequeña esperanza de que un día regrese, y es injusto hacerlos pasar por eso cuando no hay en realidad esperanza alguna —susurró Edward.

—Si pudiésemos localizar las cenizas… ¿serviría de algo? —pregunté, calculando que al momento de sepultar a alguien, unas cenizas eran mejores que nada.

—Nosotros podríamos darles algún tipo de sepultura, pero no podríamos arriesgarnos a entregárselas a las familias —suspiró Edward con derrota—. Las cenizas resultantes de destruir a un vampiro no son las mismas que se producen al cremar un cuerpo humano, y si se las llevasen a un laboratorio forense para tratar de determinar si son de su hijo, los resultados nos pondrían en el punto de mira. Además que sería arriesgarnos demasiado aparecer en la puerta de la familia Calderas con la urna de Diego en las manos y pretender irnos sin decir dónde las encontramos.

—Estaba pensando en enviárselas anónimamente. Así tendrían los restos de Diego para enterrar, y nosotros no tendríamos nada que ver oficialmente —aclaré—. Era sólo una idea.

—Sé que tienes las mejores intenciones —me sonrió Edward con dolor—. Pero no veo cómo podríamos hacerlo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Éramos los únicos que estaban en la casa; Carlisle cubría de urgencia el turno de la noche en el hospital, ya que el doctor Gerandy había tropezado con el cachorro de sus hijos y se había fracturado el brazo al caer; Carlisle mismo había tenido que enyesárselo. Esme, Alice y Jasper habían salido a cazar, en parte porque lo necesitaban y en parte para distraer a Jasper, que se sentía culpable por haber llamado a Diego en ese momento, lo que había llevado a que fuese descubierto. Emmett estaba trabajando en la casita; él también estaba afectado por los sucesos de la tarde, y su terapia consistía en realizar trabajos manuales para mantenerse ocupado. Rosalie estaba con él, y por supuesto Emily, la muñeca, iba con ellos.

En cierto modo, todos estábamos un poco de luto por Diego y Bree.

—Sonará horrible que yo lo diga en un momento como éste, pero… además de que lamento que hayamos perdido a Diego y Bree, estratégicamente el perderlos es un desastre —musité—. Perdemos la fuente de información de lo que está pasando al interior del aquelarre de neófitos, y hasta podríamos haber puesto a Victoria sobre aviso de que estamos sobre la pista.

—Un desastre por donde se lo mire —susurró Edward.

—Tal como Jasper dijo, el clásico movimiento de ataque sería crear nuestro propio ejército de neófitos, pero nosotros no vamos a hacer eso y Victoria sin duda lo sabe, o al menos le importa —cavilé, preguntándome cómo exactamente planeaba Victoria llevar a cabo su venganza.

—Claro.

—Incluso en el imposible escenario de que creáramos un ejército, serían todos demasiado jóvenes y salvajes, ¿verdad? —comprendí—. Los neófitos de Victoria tienen más edad, lo suficientemente poca para tener todavía la fuerza del primer año, pero sí son lo bastante antiguos como para tener un mínimo de autocontrol, lo justo y necesario para pelear… ¿verdad?

—Eso me temo —respondió Edward con voz débil.

—Aunque Victoria está loca, debo reconocer que el plan tiene algo de previsión y planificación detrás —tuve que admitir—. Yo hubiese creído que se limitaría a lanzarse contra nosotros en una misión suicida, pero resultó más lista que esto. Por desgracia para nosotros —añadí con pesar.

—Ajá.

—Pero todo su preciosos plan debe tener un talón de Aquiles —no pude evitar pensar en voz alta—. Los planes siempre tienen un punto débil. Mira a Napoleón: iba todo tan bien, se había hecho coronar emperador, iba por ahí conquistando y conquistando territorios, hasta que se le ocurrió invadir Rusia en invierno. En serio, ¿invadir Rusia en invierno, a quién se le ocurre? Fue un desastre. Todo por no tener en cuenta que si Rusia es hielo, nieve y frío todo el año, en invierno es mil veces peor. Ése fue su talón de Aquiles.

—Estupenda comparación entre un corso bajito con cáncer de estómago y una vampiresa pelirroja enloquecida —sonrió Edward con una mueca.

—Sólo hablaba de planes que salen mal por algún detalle que no tienes en cuenta —gruñí, sin dejar de buscar un hueco en el plan de Victoria, algo que eche por la borda su precioso plan de destruirnos—. Victoria tiene que cometer algún error. Tiene que haber algo que nos permita aprovechar su plan en contra de ella. Algo… algo…

Estaba tan absorta en el modo de conseguir que, en lo posible, Victoria se anulase a sí misma, que no reaccioné de inmediato cuando Edward empezó a retorcerse y a tratar de liberarse de mi abrazo y su capullo de mantas. Al contrario, hasta lo sostuve con más fuerza, creyendo que se caía.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces?

—Bella, tengo que… —él jadeó ligeramente—. Suéltame, por favor.

Le presté toda mi atención y noté, alarmada, que estaba pálido, cubierto de sudor frío y que su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté con sorpresa y algo de miedo al verlo así—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él no me respondió, sino que se desenredó de las mantas, cada vez más pálido, y con pasos algo tambaleantes empezó a ir en dirección al otro lado de la habitación. Apenas consiguió llegar al pasillo de que llevaba al cuarto de baño de la planta baja y a la puerta trasera de la casa cuando cayó de rodillas con un gemido.

—¡Edward! —exclamé y estuve a su lado en un segundo, justo a tiempo para verlo caer sobre sus manos, pálido y sin aliento, antes de dar dos o tres fortísimas arcadas que le sacudieron todo el cuerpo.

Antes de que yo tuviese tiempo de decidir qué hacer, si llamar a alguien, llevarlo a la cama o qué, una última y brutal arcada acabó en una catarata de vómito saliendo de la boca y la nariz de Edward. Horrorizada y consternada, me quedé junto a él, y atiné sólo a colocar una mano sobre su frente y a rodear su torso con el otro brazo antes de que una nueva ola de vómito se uniera a la anterior.

Dejé de respirar, el olor acre y pestilente era demasiado para mi agudo sentido del olfato. Contemplé con impotencia cómo Edward se retorcía entre violentas arcadas, pero ya no había nada en su estómago que echar afuera. Por fin, después de un eterno minuto, Edward se derrumbó exhausto y jadeante en mis brazos. Su corazón latía aceleradísimo y todo él estaba empapado en sudor, aunque no pude evitar notar con un mínimo alivio, gracias a la mano apoyada en su frente, que no parecía tener fiebre.

Lo tomé con cuidado en brazos, pero aún el mínimo movimiento le causó un bajo gimoteo de dolor. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y gruesas lágrimas le habían corrido por las mejillas. Gracias a mi anterior, aunque por suerte no excesiva, experiencia con enfermedades, yo sabía que cuando el vómito es muy intenso suele ir acompañado de lágrimas involuntarias. El vómito de Edward, por lo visto, era de los realmente malos.

¿Qué ratos haces cuando era una vampiresa y tu novio humano acaba de vaciar su estómago frente a él, y están los dos solos en la casa? Dudé si llevar a Edward al hospital, llamar a Carlisle, llamar una ambulancia…

Primero lo primero; antes que nada, yo necesitaba cuidar a Edward. Con todo el cuidado posible lo llevé al baño que él no había llegado a alcanzar. Era claro que se había dirigido hacia allí, pero había llegado sólo a dos metros de la puerta. Bajé la tapa del inodoro y lo senté encima con cuidado, Edward entreabrió los ojos pero no hizo más movimiento que seguir respirando pesadamente por la boca entreabierta. Tomé una toalla de mano limpia y la mojé bajo el agua fría del grifo antes de retorcerá para quitarle el exceso de agua, pero en el nerviosismo lo hice demasiado fuerte y la toalla se rompió. Oh, bueno, podría preocuparme por eso más tarde.

Le limpié la boca, la parte externa de la nariz, y con el otro lado de la tela, las mejillas. Edward parpadeó ligeramente, pero no se movió. Tiré la toalla dentro de la bañera y busqué pañuelos de papel, pero no había en el baño. Decidí que el papel higiénico también serviría y corté una buena cantidad antes de doblarlo un par de veces, y lo acerqué a la nariz de Edward.

—Sopla —le indiqué—. Por la nariz. Suénate.

Él levantó la mano para limpiarse la nariz solo, pero su mano temblaba tanto que la dejó caer casi de inmediato y permitió que yo sostuviese el papel mientras él se limitaba a empujar los restos de vómito y moco afuera. No era la tarea más agradable que yo hubiese hecho en mi vida, pero mi preocupación por Edward estaba muy por encima de cualquier remilgo o asco que me pudiese dar el sonarle la nariz a alguien.

Tiré el papel sucio por encima de mi hombro, creo que cayó en la bañera. El baño tenía incluido un pequeño vaso en el soporte diseñado para los cepillos de dientes, aunque no había cepillos allí. Llené el vaso con agua y lo dejé apoyado en el borde del lavamanos, antes de girarme hacia Edward. Fue complicado lograr que quedara de pie y frente al lavamanos, porque sus rodillas estaban todavía muy débiles, de manera que tuve que sostenerlo con un brazo rodeando su cintura, cosa que también era incómoda porque él era más alto que yo. De algún modo, acabé sosteniéndolo a él con un brazo, frente al lavamanos, de manera que me quedaba el otro brazo libre para llevarle el vaso de agua a los labios y ayudarle a enjuagarse la boca.

Recién en ese momento, al vernos juntos en el espejo del baño, noté lo cambiado que Edward realmente estaba. No me refiero a que estaba pálido, ojeroso y débil por el violento vómito. Estaba… crecido. Había ganado al menos cinco centímetros en estos mese desde que volvía a ser humano, sus espaladas estaban un poco más anchas, sus brazos, más musculosos, y parecía menos desgarbado que antes. Sus manos y pies ya no parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo y un poco torpes, y hasta me sorprendió notar que tenía una buena cantidad de pequeñas pecas doradas en la nariz y los pómulos. Sus rasgos ya no eran tan afilados, tan aniñados, sino que tenía más cara de hombre, de adulto, cada día.

La humanidad le sentaba bien, muy bien.

Volví a centrarme en mi preocupación por la salud de Edward en lugar de quedarme babeando sobre él y su fantástico cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de admirar lo bien que le hacía acabar de crecer y desarrollarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté en voz normal, tratando de sonar tranquila y compuesta.

—Mejor —murmuró Edward, aunque estaba tan tembloroso y pálido como antes—. ¿Podemos… salir? Necesito… aire…

Un poco de aire fresco no le haría mal, me dije, pero tendríamos que recoger un abrigo antes de salir. Afuera estaba fresco, y Edward estaba cubierto de sudor.

—De acuerdo, vamos afuera. Apóyate en mí sin miedo, no olvides que para mí pesas lo mismo que una pluma —intenté bromear.

Edward forzó una sonrisa cansada, pero dejó caer buena parte de su peso en mis hombros. No era un problema, yo hubiese podido sostenerlo en brazos sin problema alguno, pero algo me decía que eso hubiese avergonzado a Edward y yo estaba tratando de ser comprensiva y tolerante con los vestigios de orgullo masculino que sobrevivían en su organismo después de todas las veces que lo había llevado en brazos, desvestido cuando él se quedo dormido, visto en una cama de hospital, peleado con Emmett cuando se había pasado de la raya con sus chistes hacia Edward…

Edward solía ser alguien independiente, era el único de la familia, con la obvia excepción de Carlisle, que había dejado la familia y hecho vida por su parte. Ser el humano ya era bastante complicado para él, yo no quería empeorarlo al recordarle constantemente todo lo que él ya no podía hacer. De modo que lo dejé caminar, aunque apoyado en mí y arrastrando los pies, en lugar de simplemente tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo, que hubiese sido más fácil y rápido.

Llegamos por fin a la sala, donde estaba el perchero en el que los miembros de la familia colgaban sus abrigos de diseñador. Tomé el grueso y largo abrigo de Edward, y me las arreglé para echarlo sobre sus hombros, aunque no llegó a meter sus brazos en las mangas.

—Vamos —empecé a guiarlo hacia la puerta delantera, pero Edward gimió ligeramente, con los dientes apretados, mientras otra arcada sacudía su cuerpo y le doblaba las rodillas.

—No… —musitó débilmente, entre dos arcadas, pero su estómago estaba vacío, ya no le quedaba nada que vomitar—. No… atrás…

—No hay nadie atrás de nosotros —le dije con preocupación.

—… puerta… de atrás… —jadeó, entre dos nuevas arcadas casi convulsas.

—¿Quieres salir por la puerta de atrás? —descifré. Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza—. Edward, estamos a tres pasos de la puerta delantera. ¿Qué tiene de malo salir por aquí? El aire es el mismo adelante o atrás de tu casa.

—…aquí… me siento… peor —jadeó él, sonando agotado.

—¿Peor? —repetí —. ¿Te sentías mejor cuando estábamos lejos de esta puerta?

Creo que Edward trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero un leve movimiento que capté por el rabillo del ojo hizo que yo centrara toda mi atención en la ventana. Aunque estaba completamente oscuro afuera, mi vista vampírica era excelente; veía todo con nitidez, sólo que en una mezcla de tonos de gris, como en un televisor cuyo color estuviese mal calibrado.

—Edward —le susurré directamente en el oído, en la voz lo más baja que pude y que aún fuese audible para él—, hay alguien afuera.

—¿Mmet? ¿O… Ssme…Jazz…?

—No es Emmett, tampoco Esme o Jasper —murmuré—. Son… dos personas. Una de ellas tiene cabello rubio, ondulado… la otra tiene pelo oscuro… son vampiros.

Edward soltó una palabrota muy malsonante en un agotado hilo de voz, lo que le quitaba cualquier tipo de impresión que podría causar escucharlo decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Voy a dejarte en tu dormitorio, e ir a ver qué quieren —anuncié.

—¡No! —exclamó Edward con toda la poca energía que le quedaba—. No… sola…

—No pienso llevarte, ni lo sueñes —le advertí, tomando en brazos sin más trámite—. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Edward protestó en un constante farfullar mientras lo llevaba a su dormitorio, pero estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía formar las palabras correctamente. Lo acosté en su cama, lo cubrí con una manta y le di un beso en la frente.

—No te muevas, regreso enseguida —prometí.

Edward luchaba por decirme algo, pero estaba tan agotado y débil tras el feroz vómito que sus ojos se cerraron antes de que él mismo pudiese evitarlo. Salí silenciosamente del dormitorio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado de no azotarla.

Bajé las escaleras haciendo el mínimo ruido y reuniendo todo el coraje posible. Yo no tenía idea de qué querían esos dos desconocidos, y no me agradaba para nada enfrentarme a dos vampiros potencialmente peligrosos sola, con Edward débil y enfermo a un par de tramos de escalera de distancia. ¿Por qué Alice no había llamado todavía dándome algún tipo de instrucciones? Mejor, aún, ¿por qué ella y los demás no había regresado todavía de su caza? Yo me sentiría decididamente más segura yendo al encuentro de esos desconocidos teniendo a Jasper a mi lado…

No tenía por qué ser algo malo, quizás sólo eran curiosos, me dije para darme valor. Al principio, James, Vitoria y Laurent también habían sido sólo eso, unos nómadas que se acercaron a curiosear al oír a los Cullen jugar al béisbol. Aunque yo no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar si uno de estos desconocidos quería empezar a cazar a Edward…

Bueno, ya era tarde para planes brillantes o pedir ayuda. Yo tenía la puerta que daba al frente de la casa, y hacia los desconocidos, frente a mí. Cuadré los hombros, tomé un gran respiro innecesario, levanté bien alta la cabeza, y salí de la relativa protección de la casa hacia donde estaban los dos vampiros desconocidos.

Los dos estaban muy quietos, observándome sin perderse detalle, pero no parecían dispuestos a atacarme. Ya que estábamos en terreno abierto, me dirigí directamente hacia ellos, pretender esconderme o tomarlos por sorpresa era una tontería que no funcionaría. Los observé con atención: uno tenía ondulado cabello rubio, era alto y ancho de espaldas. Tendría unos veinte años; algo en él me hacía pensar en un estudiante universitario. El otro era más delgado y un poco más bajo, con tupidos rizos oscuros; también era más joven, no tendría más de dieciocho años. Mientras que la expresión del primero era impasible, el segundo parecía irradiar curiosidad. Contuve un estremecimiento al notar que ambos tenías ojos rojo oscuros.

—Buenas noches —saludé con voz afortunadamente firme sin ser desagradable, desde una distancia prudencial de unos cinco metros—. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?

Los dos vampiros cambiaron una mirada como si yo acabara de hablarles en arameo o alguna otra lengua largamente extinta e incomprensible.

—¿Puedes vernos? —preguntó el rubio con estupefacción.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a poder? —pregunté yo, sin entender.

—Wow —silbó por lo bajo el moreno, admirado—. Tienes un buen estómago. Jasper no lo mencionó.

Me giré de inmediato hacia él.

—¿Eres amigo de Jasper? —quise saber, pensando que quizás se tratase de Peter, su amigo nómada. Pero él solía ir acompañado de su pareja, una chica de nombre Charlotte…

—Bueno, _amigo_… —el moreno se encogió de hombros con una mueca—. Jasper y su compañera, Alice, tenían un plan para sacarnos del nido de locos en que estábamos metidos, pero no me cuidé lo bastante las espaldas mientras estábamos hablando por teléfono y Riley casi me hizo picadillo. Por suerte Fred intervino —añadió, con una sonrisa agradecida hacia el rubio—. Jasper acababa de darme indicaciones para llegar a su casa, y creí que era ésta, pero… —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Ésta es la casa de Jasper y su familia —sonreí, tan repleta de júbilo y alivio como no me había sentido en más de tres horas, desde ese terrible llamado telefónico interrumpido—. Yo soy Bella. ¿Y asumo que eres Diego?

—Oh, qué desastre mis modales —sonrió él ampliamente—. Diego Calderas, _para servirle, señorita_ —añadió la última frase en español, quitándose un sombrero imaginario y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Aunque mi conocimiento del español era mínimo, era claro que se trataba de una galantería—. Él es Fred —añadió con un gesto hacia el rubio, que se limitó a parpadear—. Y prudentemente oculta tras su espalda, como tantas veces lo estuvo en el escondite de nuestro aquelarre, está Bree Tanner.

Mientras lo decía, una tímida cara pálida, flacucha y enmarcada en revueltos cabellos castaños se asomó cautelosamente detrás de las anchas espaldas de Fred. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, se parecía tanto a la foto en la que salía junto a Renana, la que habíamos usado para los carteles, que no tuve problema alguno en reconocerla, pese a los ojos color rojo encendido.

—¡Bree! ¡Estás bien! —me sentí tan feliz que tuve que enlazar mis dedos y apretarlos juntos para no lanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla—. Me alegro tanto de que los dos… los tres —me corregí, mirando brevemente a Fred— estén bien. Cuando ese llamado se interrumpió, temimos lo peor.

—Lo peor hubiese podido pasar, de no ser por nuestro astuto amigo —sonrió Diego, dándole un pequeño codazo a Fred, que no se dio por aludido—. Riley, nuestro vigilante, me descubrió cuando estaba hablando por teléfono y me atacó. Alcancé a destruir el aparato, pero no podía sacarme de encima a Riley tan fácilmente. Estaba muy furioso, y empezó a arrancarme los dedos para hacerme hablar —comentó Diego como si tal cosa, mostrándome la mano izquierda, donde los dedos tenían delgadas cicatrices plateadas alrededor de la base, señal de que habían sido cortados y vueltos a unir—. Por suerte Fred pasó cerca de allí, me quitó a Riley de encima y lo convirtió en paté de vampiro —añadió con alegría.

—Este par había discutido su encuentro con el tal Jasper justo detrás del sofá en el que yo estaba sentado, y habían acordado huir y sumarse a la familia Cullen —dijo Fred con voz grave, señalando de Fred a Bree—. No me gustó que Riley hubiese mentido al respecto de tantas cosas, y menos me gustó que pretendiese usarme como peón en una guerra que no es la mía.

De todos modos, tendríamos que sacarlo de en medio para poder escapar sin tenerlo respirándonos en la nuca.

—Una vez que recuperé mis dedos fuimos a buscar a Bree, la invitamos a abandonar esa madriguera apestosa y nos apresuramos a correr hacia aquí —completó Diego, contento—. Sé que Fred originalmente no estaba invitado —añadió, mucho más serio—, pero es un amigo y es de plena confianza. Me salvó la vida hoy, y pongo las manos en el fuego por él, bueno, metafóricamente —acabó con una ancha sonrisa.

—Cuantos más, mejor —dije con sinceridad—. Jasper no está en casa ahora, pero puedo presentarles a algunos integrantes de la familia, empezando por Rosalie y Emmett.

—Jasper los mencionó —respondió Fred, contento—. Dijo…

—¿Bella? —sonó una voz un poco más lejos—. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Era Emmett, que se acercaba un poco tambaleante en mi dirección. Lo miré atónita, yo jamás había visto a un vampiro tambaleándose.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté con preocupación.

—Ese venado que me comí más temprano debía estar borracho —gruñó Emmett, bizqueando en mi dirección—. Estoy todo desorientado y viendo doble. Ésos son síntomas de una borrachera, ¿no?

—No sé, no suelo emborracharme.

—Claro —él puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se tambaleaba otro paso hacia mí—. Pero yo no bebo alcohol, ya no. Soy un riguroso abstemio. Quedaron atrás mis locas borracheras de humano soltero y pendenciero. Pero bebí un venado. Entonces, el venado debía estar borracho. Bella, ¿cómo hace un venado en medio del bosque para emborracharse?

—Él no es así la mayor parte del tiempo —les aseguré a Diego, Fred y Bree en tono de disculpa.

—¿A quién le hablas, Bella? —repitió Emmett, tratando de seguir mi mirada, pero se tambaleó más que antes. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido—. Huh. Genial. Ahora además tengo el estómago revuelto. Sólo me fala el dolor de cabeza, y tengo la resaca completa. Y Rose también está aturdida. Pero ella no cazó nada hoy. Es raro, más temprano me sentí realmente descompuesto. Y, Bella, todavía no me dices con quién hablabas.

—¿Tienen algo que ver con esto? —les pregunté en tono algo acusador al trío de recién llegados.

—Es Fred —dijo Bree en voz baja, suave—. Él desorienta a los que se le acercan.

—Puede causar náuseas si lo hace realmente intenso —añadió Diego con una especie de orgullo fraternal.

—Apuesto a que causa vómitos en un humano —mascullé.

—Puede ser. Nunca lo probamos en humanos, pero si basta para echar a los vampiros de una habitación… hey, ¿cómo es que no te hace nada? No deberías ser capaz de mirarnos directamente —añadió Diego, como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

—Parece que tengo un escudo mental. Había un vampiro que podía oír los pensamientos de quienes lo rodeaban, pero no conseguía oír los míos —admití.

—¿Telepatía? —se preguntó Fred, sorprendido.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Diego, entusiasmado.

—Bella, algo está mal con mi borrachera —informó Emmett, tambaleándose a unos metros de distancia—. Los árboles están hablando.

—Entonces no estás borracho, sino alucinando —le repliqué.

—Oh. Es verdad. ¿Crees que el venado haya estado drogado? —se preguntó Emmett con el entrecejo fruncido, tambaleándose peligrosamente cuando trató de acercarse—. No me imagino al venado fumando algo. Pero debió drogarse, porque es una alucinación realmente potente. Hasta tienen tres voces distintas.

—¿Puedes hacer algo para que deje de ponerse en ridículo? —le pedí a Fred.

Él no me respondió, pero relajó los hombros y entrecerró los ojos. Emmett dejó de tambalearse y ya sólo parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, en dirección a Fred, Diego y Bree.

—¿Y éstos tres, de dónde salieron? —preguntó con honestos desconcierto.

—Somos tus árboles parlantes —respondió Diego con una sonrisa.

—No tienen un aspecto muy arbóreo —replicó Emmett con una mueca, antes de abrir mucho los ojos—. Oh. Un truco mental —un segundo más tarde, su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Pueden hacer lo mismo con los osos pardos? Sería de lo más divertido viéndolos portarse como borrachos… Pero primero lo primero. Yo soy Emmett Cullen.

—Él es Fred, ella es Bree, y yo soy Diego —presentó Diego, señalando a sus compañeros y a sí mismo.

—¡Hey, lo lograron! ¡Pudieron escapar! —se alegró Emmett sinceramente—. Bienvenidos a la libertad, neófitos.

* * *

**Ésta vez, me gustaría que me digan cuál les pareció el personaje más fiel al canon, salvando las distancias que ése es un fic, Bella es vampiro, Edward es humano, Fred no huyó, Bree y Diego están vivos, etc. ¿Cuál de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo es más fiel al original de Meyer, en su opinión? **

**Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!**


	30. Cambios para bien

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla… **

**Los dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por leer, y los comentarios son bienvenidos. **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Veintinueve: Cambios para bien**

**.**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, después de dormir doce horas de un tirón, la acción más emocionante ya había pasado. Todo lo que me quedó hacer fue devorar un fastuoso desayuno mientras los vampiros me ponían al día de todo lo que me había perdido. Esme había estado preocupada por mi salud después de oír del vómito, y eso que por suerte Bella no había entrado en detalles de lo grave que había sido. Carlisle me revisó, y en pleno control mi estómago rugió ruidosamente. Con una sonrisa, mi figura paterna declaró que todo lo que yo necesitaba era comida; después de todo, no era que mi cuerpo hubiese estado enfermo, sino que la ilusión proyectada por Fred me había hecho sentir enfermo. Ahora que Fred estaba a una prudente distancia, yo me encontraba perfectamente… y perfectamente hambriento después de haber devuelto la merienda de la noche anterior y haberme saltado la cena.

Por una vez, limpié obedientemente los gigantescos platos de comida de mamá gallina Esme, a tal punto que por una vez, en lugar de preocuparse por que yo no comía lo suficiente, ella tuvo que preocuparse por ponerse a tostar más pan, cortar más fruta fresca y preparar más leche chocolatada. Y mientras yo me atiborraba de comida, Bella y Emmett contaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de que yo vomité hasta el alma, o al menos así me había sentido. Se suponía que Bella contaba la historia, pero Emmett no podía quedarse callado y dejarla hablar, de modo que estaba constantemente apostillando e intercalando comentarios.

—Después de que te dejé en tu cama y te dormiste o desmayaste, no estoy segura, bajé a ver qué querían las dos personas que estaban a unos metros de la puerta. Eran vampiros, y me preocupaba que se repitiera la historia con James y Victoria —confesó Bella.

—Entonces Bella quiso imitar la parte en la que le rugiste a James y se fue a plantarle cara a esos dos ella solita —apuntó Emmett.

—Resultó que estaban buscando a Jasper, y por un momento creí que podría tratarse de Peter, el amigo de Jasper, pero lo acompañaba otro hombre, en lugar de Charlotte, su compañera —explicó Bella, sin prestarle atención a Emmett—. Resultó que el moreno era Diego, y el rubio, Fred, detrás del cual se escondía Bree. Los tres habían seguido las instrucciones de Jasper y habían conseguido llegar sanos y salvos.

—Pensar que los habíamos dado por muertos —sacudí la cabeza, avergonzándome un poco de lo convencido que yo había estado la noche anterior de que ellos no habían sobrevivido.

—Conoces ese dicho, ¿no? —sonrió Bella—. "Los muertos que vos matáis…"

—"…gozan de buena salud" —completé—. Mejor todavía, no sólo Bree y Diego, sino incluso Fred, gozan de buena salud.

—Todavía mejor que eso, Fred convirtió a Riley en papilla de vampiro antes de que se escaparan —añadió Emmett, feliz.

—Recuerdas que la comunicación se cortó mientras Jasper hablaba con Diego —mencionó Bella. Yo asentí con la boca llena; por supuesto que me acordaba, eso había sucedido apenas ayer—. Resultó que sí fue Riley, el lugarteniente de Victoria, quien descubrió a Diego, y fue Diego quien aplastó el teléfono en la esperanza que Riley no nos detectara ni hiciera nada contra nosotros. Pero Riley había entreoído suficiente como para saber que Diego planeaba desertar y unirse a otro grupo de vampiros, de manera que empezó a interrogarlo para saber qué estaba pasando.

—Y cuando Diego se negó a hablar, Riley le fue arrancando los dedos de la mano izquierda —completó Emmett—. Justo cuando iba a seguir con las orejas, Fred apareció.

—Fred, aunque fingiera no relacionarse con nadie en el escondite, tenía cierto cariño por Bree. Resulta que Fred tiene un don, el de mantener a la gente alejada de él, al punto que causa auténtica repulsión física a quienes se la acercan… excepto a alrededor de un metro a la redonda de su cuerpo —explicó Bella—. En el tiempo en que estaban en el escondite, Bree solía esconderse en ese radio de un metro, sin molestar a Fred, así ella estaba a salvo de los demás neófitos agresivos. Fred solía sentarse en un viejo sofá, y Bree se sentaba con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. Después de la reunión con Jasper y Alice, Bree y Diego se escondieron ahí a discutir qué hacer a continuación, y resolvieron abandonar ese aquelarre y unirse a nosotros.

—Lo que los dos tontuelos no tuvieron en cuenta fue que Fred podía oírlos perfectamente, aunque fingiera no prestarle atención a nadie. La idea de dejar esa madriguera de locos le gustó, pero no quiso encararlos directamente por el momento… sino que prefirió esperar el momento oportuno —añadió Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Fred escuchó gritar a Diego, y supo que el moreno debía estar en problemas graves. Llegó hasta donde Riley tenía a Diego aplastado contra el piso, le sacó a Riley de encima y le arrancó ambos brazos a Riley antes de preguntarle qué estaba pasando —narró Bella con una mueca.

—Un muchacho enérgico, ese Fred —observó Emmett con aprobación.

—Cuando Riley, que me imagino que estaba tan adolorido como furioso, le contestó a Fred… —empezó Bella.

—Riley, que estaba mareado, con el estómago revuelto, furioso con Diego y adolorido por haber perdido ambos brazos, le contestó a Fred… —corrigió Emmett con una ancha sonrisa.

—… le contestó a Fred que Diego planeaba evadirse y unirse a un aquelarre enemigo, que era un traidor y merecía la muerte —completó Bella con una mirada irritada hacia Emmett, que por supuesto no se dio por aludido—. Por toda respuesta, Fred destruyó a Riley.

—Le arrancó la cabeza, después las piernas, después armó un prolijo montón con todas las partes, incluidos los brazos que le había arrancado antes, y les prendió fuego —completó Emmett con un brillo algo maníaco en la mirada. Al ver que Bella lo observaba con desaprobación y que yo me había hecho hacia atrás en mi silla, Emmett se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Riley quería matarnos a todos nosotros, probablemente a Edward en primer lugar, por ser el que había liquidado a James. ¿Me van a decir que no están contentos de que Fred lo haya convertido en una bonita fogata morada?

—No es que no estemos felices de sacarnos de encima al lamebotas de Victoria —explicó Bella—. Es que no me alegra que haya sido necesario matarlo.

—Bella, preciosa, el mundo de los vampiros funciona así —explicó Emmett con un encogimiento de hombros—. La única manera de estar completamente seguro de que alguien que te está persiguiendo para matarte no pueda alcanzarte nunca es encontrarlo primero y cortarlo en pedacitos. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de vampiros "carnívoros", por así decirlo. Están mucho más en contacto con su lado salvaje, y con lo reacios que somos los vampiros de por sí al cambio, la única forma de sacarles efectivamente de la cabeza la idea de perseguirte… es cortándoles la cabeza y prendiéndoles fuego —completó con naturalidad.

—Me temo que tiene razón —tuve que admitir de mala gana, dejando a un lado mis cereales con leche por un momento—. La única forma de detener a James fue matándolo. Del mismo modo, no creo que intentar razonar con Riley hubiese servido de nada. Mal que me pese, matarlo era la única opción. Pero sigamos, ¿qué pasó después de que Riley muriera?

—Fred le ayudó a Diego a volver a unirse los dedos en su lugar, y entonces los dos fueron a buscar a Bree —siguió explicándome Bella—. Los tres se escaparon juntos, no sin antes dar un gran rodeo y atravesar una corriente de agua para que cualquiera que quisiera seguirles el rastro lo tuviese lo más difícil posible. Eso hizo que pasaran varias horas hasta que llegaran hasta aquí.

—Oh, y Fred te envía sus disculpas por haberte hecho vomitar —mencionó Emmett—. Dice que no fue a propósito, que ni siquiera tenía idea de que hubiese humanos en la casa. Jasper no se lo había dicho.

—Claro que no. Jasper jamás admitiría una debilidad de la familia ante dos vampiros que podrían decidir no ponerse de nuestro lado después de todo —reconocí—. Del mismo modo, tampoco les dijo que Alice puede ver atisbos del futuro. Estaba protegiéndonos. Pero, ¿qué pasó después de que yo vomitara y me metieras en la cama?

—Bajé a enfrentar a quien sea que estuviese ahí —explicó Bella—. Fred había activado la máxima potencia de su Poder Repelente…

—¿"Poder Repelente"? —repetí, medio riendo.

—Alice lo nombró así después de que Fred los desorientara de lo lindo, a Esme, Jasper y ella, cuando volvían a casa después de la cacería —aclaró Bella con una sonrisa—. Anoche, Fred disminuyó la intensidad después de que se lo pedí. Es interesante, porque aún en vampiros tiene un efecto… —Bella enarcó sugestivamente las cejas en dirección a Emmett—… interesante.

—Te hace sentir como borracho —anunció alegremente mi hermano—. Tambaleante, desorientado, ves doble… una borrachera bien fuerte. Además no puedes ver a Fred ni a quienes están cerca de él, pero sí oírlos cuando hablan, por eso por un momento creí que estaba drogado además de borracho, o que estaba alucinando… porque creí que los árboles eran los que hablaban.

Sólo pude sacudir la cabeza, antes de meterme otra cucharada de cereal en la boca. Sólo a Emmett se le ocurriría sentirse borracho, drogado o alucinando, cuando todos sabemos que ni el alcohol ni las drogas pueden ingresar en el organismo de un vampiro. Mejor así, los vampiros ya son bastante peligrosos así, sin tener la percepción de la realidad alterada por drogas o alcohol.

—Un momento… Emmett creyó que estaba alcoholizado, y Fred también desorientó a Alice, Jasper y Esme… pero, ¿te afectó, Bella? —pregunté, intrigado.

—Nop —sonrió Bella, satisfecha—. Fred consiguió espantar hasta a los pájaros del otro lado del bosque, pero no me hizo ni cosquillas.

—Bella estuvo insoportable después de eso —masculló Emmett—. Los demás estábamos de rodillas, retorciéndonos de náuseas, y ella tan fresca, sonriéndole a Fred.

—La teoría de que tengo un escudo mental cobra cada vez más fuerza —explicó Bella—. Aparentemente, no podías oír mi mente por eso. Tengo una especie de campo de fuerza que repele todos los dones que intentan acceder a mi mente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Dónde están Fred, Diego y Bree ahora? —quise saber, metiéndome la última cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Diego y Bree están con Alice en su cabaña —informó Emmett—. Fred y Jasper estaban experimentando con sus dones, quieren ver hasta dónde cada uno de ellos puede afectar al otro. Yo les advertí que se fueran a otro lado a practicar, van a despoblar el bosque y a echar a todas las presas si siguen mandando olas de asco y de tolerancia alternadamente, pero claro, no quisieron escucharme —se enfurruñó Emmett.

—Fred es un neófito, no puede dejar este lugar con sólo Jasper acompañándolo —dijo Bella en un tono que indicaba que no era la primera vez que se tocaba ese tema—. Tienen que practicar. Necesitamos saber a qué atenernos cuando hagamos el traslado.

—¿Traslado? —repetí, sin entender.

—No estamos lo bastante aislados aquí, y menos con un humano en la casa, como para guarecer a tres neófitos en la casa —explicó Emmett, como si fuese obvio—. Carlisle estuvo arreglando las cosas para tomar unas vacaciones mientras Esme llamaba a Tanya. Ellos todavía están buscando a Irina, pero todo lo demás está listo para que Bree, Diego y Fred se queden allí con Jasper y Alice, al menos hasta que su etapa de neófitos esté superada.

—¿Alice y Jasper se mudan a Alaska? —pregunté, atónito.

—Es por un tiempo, hasta que los recién llegados puedan manejarse entre humanos —repitió Emmett.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Victoria? ¿Con los otros veinte neófitos? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar tan alterado como me sentía al pensar en la mitad de la familia yéndose a kilómetros de distancia.

Emmett y Bella intercambiaron sonrisas satisfechas.

—Anoche, después de las presentaciones, de que quedara en claro quién es quién y qué estaba pasando, dejamos a Bella montando guardia junto a Bree en esta casa y los demás nos fuimos a buscar a los neófitos restantes —narró Emmett—, con la idea de tomarlos por sorpresa, aprovechando que no estaría Riley para mínimamente organizarlos. Diego nos guiaba hasta el escondite. A mitad de camino, Alice inexplicablemente perdió la visión de lo que iba a pasar, de modo que nos acercamos muy sigilosamente al escondite y a contraviento, porque nos preocupó que el que Alice no pudiese ver nada significara que ella no sobreviviría. Fue una suerte que fuésemos tan cuidadosos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, expectante.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que vivimos en los alrededores de Forks? —preguntó Emmett de pronto. Yo asentí, sin entender qué tenía que ver el hecho que hacía décadas habíamos vivido en la misma zona; la casa que habíamos habitado en ese entonces ya ni siquiera existía—. Estábamos más bosque adentro que ahora, pero aún así, algunos de los indígenas de la reserva al otro lado de la colina se convirtieron en hombres lobo mientras vivíamos en la zona.

Yo asentí de nuevo, impaciente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Victoria?

—Bueno, los descendientes de esos hombres lobo originales se transformaron también al estar Victoria y sus compinches por la zona —explicó Emmett—, y creo en parte también por nosotros, que esta vez vivimos mucho más cerca de sus territorios que la última vez. Estos hombres lobo se dedican activamente a cazar vampiros, según pudimos ver anoche. Deben haber seguido el rastro de Diego, Fred y Bree en camino inverso desde el arroyo hasta la guarida, calculo, porque cuando llegamos estaban en pleno destrozar de neófitos. Fue una auténtica masacre.

—¿Tres hombres lobo acabaron con veinte neófitos? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—No… _doce_ hombres lobo acabaron con diecinueve neófitos —aclaró Emmett, sonriendo satisfecho ante mi cara de asombro—. Bree nos dijo que hubo otra baja por una pelea interna entre el momento en que Jasper llamó a Diego y el momento en que Fred fue a buscarla. Aún así, eran tantos hombres lobo y los neófitos estaban tan sorprendidos que casi no fue entretenido de ver. Toda la pelea debe haber durado cinco minutos.

—¿Y Victoria? —pregunté con la boca seca. Me hubiesen dicho si todo había acabado, ¿no?

—Apareció por allí. Alcanzamos a verla por un momento antes de que escapara al ver a los hombres lobo masacrando su plan —reconoció Emmett—. La perseguimos, y conseguimos desviar su trayectoria del pueblo… pero entonces tomó el camino hacia la reserva —contuve el aire, horrorizado. La reserva estaba tan habitada por niños, ancianos y mujeres como lo estaba el pueblo de Forks—. Por suerte, los hombres lobo habían dejado algunos de los suyos montando guardia a la entrada de la reserva, y entre dos jóvenes lobos y nosotros, hicimos picadillo a Victoria antes de prenderle fuego. El problema fue que técnicamente invadimos el territorio quiluete para hacerlo, de modo que Carlisle y Jasper tuvieron que hablar y calmar respectivamente largo y tendido a los dos lobos antes de que nos permitieran marcharnos. Después, Carlisle estuvo hablando con el líder de los hombres lobo, un tal Sam Ulley, durante la mitad de la noche. Parece que todo está tranquilo ahora, pero necesitaríamos permiso de los lobos para pasar a través de su territorio si queremos llegar a Alaska por vía terrestre por el camino más corto, y de momento no quieren dárnoslo.

—Victoria está muerta —inhalé y exhalé—, muerta.

La noticia me había dejado casi debilitado de asombro y alegría.

—Sí. Y el resto de sus neófitos también —sonrió Bella en mi dirección—. Ya no tenemos que temerlos. Bree está con nosotros, está a salvo y va a estar bien, tal y como le prometiste a Renana. Y otros dos neófitos también están vivos y a salvo. Los lobos no están contentos con la intrusión en su territorio, pero fueron algo más comprensivos cuando Carlisle les explicó que Victoria era la creadora de todos los vampiros que ellos habían destruido un rato antes. Les explicó la situación completa y están dispuestos a dejar pasar lo que ellos consideran una ruptura del Tratado, a condición que todos los vampiros nos mantengamos lejos de su territorio, lo que no es un problema, porque nadie tiene interés alguno por ir allí.

—¿Por qué no comenzaron por contarme estas buenas noticias? —pregunté en tono de reproche—. ¿No podían darme las noticias más importantes primero, y dejar el orden cronológico para después?

—Humano quejoso —bufó Emmett.

—Edward, ¿no te das cuenta? —preguntó Bella con una gigantesca sonrisa—. Todas son buenas noticias esta mañana. No hay más neófitos acechando, Victoria fue destruida, el Tratado sigue en pie, Bree está a salvo y dos personas más también… Es increíble cómo sólo doce horas pueden hacer una diferencia tan grande.

—Es un poco difícil de asimilar —admití—. Me duermo sintiéndome debilitado y enfermo, y me despierto para encontrarme con que el mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados durante la noche.

—Todavía puedes desestructurar a alguien más, si quieres —me consoló Bella—. Nadie le dio las noticias a Renana todavía. ¿Por qué no la llamas?

.

—¿En serio hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba lastimada? ¿La viste? ¿Te dijo algo…?

—Calma, Reni, calma —le pedí con una enorme sonrisa, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo del teléfono que apretaba contra el costado de mi cabeza. Tenía mi cabeza en el regazo de Bella, que pasaba distraídamente sus manos por mi cabello, en una caricia que me calmaba y mandaba placenteros escalofríos por la espalda, todo a la vez—. La vi un momento, y hablé con ella por teléfono. Bree podría estar mejor, pero considerando que pasó más de tres meses secuestrada por esa pandilla de locos, está demasiado bien. Riley está muerto, no va a perseguirla; toda esta pesadilla terminó y las cosas van a arreglarse, lento pero seguro, a partir de ahora —le aseguré.

—¿Cuándo va a volver a casa?

Su voz era tan ansiosa y tan esperanzada que me sentí mal por lo que tendría que decirle a continuación.

—No creo que ella pueda volver pronto, Reni. Ella… —dudé un momento de cómo decir lo que quería decir sin traumar a Renana, pero también sin pretender que lo que le había pasado a Bree no era horrible y cruel—. Bree sufrió mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo atrapada. Necesita tratamientos especiales, buenos médicos y tiempo para sanar. Van a llevarla a un lugar especial, un refugio para víctimas de casos como el suyo, en Alaska.

—¿Alaska? —repitió Renana, desconsolada—. ¿Va a irse a Alaska?

—Ya la llevaron a Alaska —respondí con mi tono más suave, dándole la mentira piadosa que teníamos preparada—. Es un buen lugar, con psicólogos y especialistas que van a ayudarle.

—¿Por qué necesita tantos especialistas? ¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Renana al borde de las lágrimas.

—Estuvo tres meses encerrada, con ese Riley maltratándola y amenazándola. Según supe, físicamente no tiene nada tan grave, pero los psicólogos calculan que le tomará de ocho a diez meses volver a mezclarse con la gente con algún grado de normalidad, sin tener miedo todo el tiempo ni pesadillas —reprimí una mueca de culpa al hablar de las pesadillas—. Dicen que estará muchísimo mejor la próxima vez que la veas… pero que probablemente nunca volverá a ser cien por ciento la misma. Este tipo de vivencias cambian a la gente…

Después de un breve silencio, en el que casi había esperado oír sollozos, la voz de Renana sonó sorprendentemente firme:

—Bree es fuerte. O, más todavía, como decía ese psicólogo en la tele, es _resiliente_. Por muy horrible que sea lo que la pasó, ella no va a ablandarse y pasar el resto del tiempo asustada. Va a ser más fuerte que nunca antes, y considerando que vivió con su papá, ese hombre tan malo y horrible, durante años, eso ya es bastante —declaró mi menuda amiga con tanta convicción y tanto desafío en la voz que me dejó mudo.

—Estoy seguro de eso —respondí con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo fuerte y resiliente que Renana misma era al pasar por esta situación—. Eso sí, no puedes contarle a nadie de esto por el momento —advertí en tono serio—. La policía quiere mantener en secreto este rescate, para no alertar al resto de la red de traficantes de personas. Esperan poder atrapar a más de ellos si no están advertidos. Y tampoco le digas nada al señor Tanner, él también está bajo investigación por maltrato infantil: si fue lo bastante cruel como para que Bree prefiriera vivir en las calles antes que con él, algo muy malo debió hacer, y la policía está reuniendo pruebas contra él. Evítalo como a la peste y no le digas a nadie, nadie de nadie, ni media palabra al respecto.

Renana estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

.

Tal como Bella había dicho, las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar a partir de entonces.

Conseguimos permiso de los hombres lobo para pasar a través de su territorio acompañando a los neófitos hacia Alaska, en un corredor fuertemente vigilado por lobos gruñones y ariscos, pero incluso ellos preferían a los neófitos lo más lejos posible, de manera que a regañadientes nos dieron permiso. Bueno, le dieron permiso a los otros miembros de mi familia, yo no estuve ni cerca de la reserva, y Bella tampoco. Bree, Diego y Fred se instalaron la casa que teníamos a unos kilómetros de Firebanks, Alaska, acompañados por Alice y Jasper.

La señora Renée se recuperó de la leucemia a lo largo de los meses siguientes; el suyo fue uno de los raros casos de leucemia aguda que remitió y finalmente desapareció. Aún estaba sometida a controles estrictos, pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor y había vuelto a crecerle el cabello, que ya casi le cubría la nuca, según vimos en las fotografías que nos envió. Bella lloró en seco con la noticia, y siguió llorando durante un rato largo, lamentando todo el tiempo que no hubiese podido ir a visitar a su madre en todo ese tiempo y que aún en adelante las visitas serían escasas. Bella ya no estaba tan encantada con ser un vampiro como antes, sobre todo desde la tarde en que accidentalmente me había atacado. Por más que yo le hubiese jurado mil veces que no la culpaba, que no le tenía miedo y que no me importaba, ella era más cuidadosa que nunca en cuanto a la dimensión física de nuestra relación.

En cuanto a Charlie Swan, me gustaría poder decir que siguió tan felizmente ignorante de toda la situación como antes, que aceptó de buena gana que Bella estaba cambiada y que se olvidó del incidente de la cocina… pero sería mentira. Unas dos semanas después de la noche que cambió para mejor nuestras vidas, cuando Victoria y la mayoría de sus neófitos fueron destruidos, Jacob Black llegó a la casa de los Swan para llevarle a Charlie un paquete de pescado frito preparado por alguien llamado Sue a la antigua usanza del difunto Harry Clearwater, un amigo en común de Charlie y el papá de Jacob, Billy Black. Charlie lo hizo pasar a pesar de que Jacob advirtió que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, porque tenía que pasar por la farmacia a recoger un medicamento para su papá. Jacob y yo nos saludamos con normalidad, o al menos toda la posible para alguien que era una cabeza más alto que yo y que tenía manos tan calientes que era como saludar una estufa. Aunque gigantesco y con una temperatura corporal elevada, era simpático y charlamos un minuto con normalidad… hasta que Bella apareció en la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que había trozos de tela desparramados por la habitación, un enorme lobo estaba saltando hacia adelante la cocina, la puerta trasera de los Swan fue destrozada, y Bella y el lobo habían desaparecido. Todo eso ocurrió en un máximo de cinco segundos.

Felizmente, una vez más todo salió bien: Bella escapó trepándose a un árbol, desde allí saltó a otro, a otro y a otro, alejando al furioso lobo descontrolado de las zonas pobladas por humanos y llevándolo hacia lo más profundo del bosque, donde finalmente el lobo acabó desorientado y agotado, al punto de colapsar y recuperar la forma de un muy cansado, confundido y desnudo Jacob Black, o al menos eso fue lo que nos explicó Bella. Por algún tipo de conexión mental entre los miembros de la manada, o jauría para ser más precisos ya que de lobos se trataba, otros tres hombres lobos llegaron entonces y se llevaron a Jacob de vuelta a la reserva, explicándole que eran Protectores y que el encontrarse frente a frente con un vampiro había desencadenado su transformación.

Después de eso, pretender mantener a Charlie a ciegas era una tontería, sobre todo cuando los quiluetes estaban a un paso de declararnos la guerra acusándonos de romper el Tratado al transformar a Bella. Hizo falta toda la diplomacia posible en boca de Carlisle y una insinuación de Emmett sobre que llamaríamos a nuestra familia ampliada, neófitos inclusive, si llegaba a haber una batalla, para que la sangre no llegara al río. Fue convocada una reunión de representantes de los hombres lobo, representantes de los vampiros, y Charlie y Bella como parte afectada, en la línea del Tratado para discutir el caso.

Tomó horas, muchas explicaciones y un ejercicio de tolerancia de ambos bandos de seres míticos para arribar a un acuerdo. Por fin, los lobos acordaron no agredir a los vampiros, los vampiros acordaron no acercarse a los lobos, y Charlie ordenó que lo dejaran fuera de ese mundo de locos porque él al menos tenía toda la intención de seguir cuerdo y disfrutar de una vejez tranquila en lugar de acabar sus días entre paredes acolchadas.

.

Para cuando quisimos acordarnos ya era el primer concierto de la orquesta juvenil, donde (modestia aparte) me lucí como director suplente y como pianista de una de las piezas. No creo que nadie de Forks se haya enterado de mi participación, pero hubo críticos musicales presentes, hubo notas sobre la presentación en algunos diarios y revistas, y Renana hasta fue elogiada por la agilidad de sus dedos. Ella había suspirado que hubiese preferido que se elogiara la calidad de su interpretación o al menos su bonito peinado (eso último era un chiste), porque "dedos ágiles" según ella sonaba a carterista, pero había que conformarse con lo que la crítica dijera.

Después llegó la interpretación en la cena de gala a beneficio del hospital de niños, que incluyó la interpretación de la _Nana para Bella _ante un numeroso público de gente que era, al menos en parte, tan adinerada como romántica, y que al oír que el joven director suplente había escrito la pieza y la había dedicado a su bella novia, habían suspirado de emoción y agregado otro cero a los cheques de las donaciones. Al menos, era por una buena causa.

.

De pronto se acababa el fin del año de clases, Bella y yo finalizábamos la escuela, y aunque a Alice le hubiese gustado demasiado organizar una fastuosa fiesta en casa, ella seguía en Alaska e imposibilitada de acercarse a mí sin saltarme a la yugular, de acuerdo a sus propias visiones. Así, nos salvamos de una exagerada fiesta estilo Alice y en cambio tuvimos una cena tranquila en casa de Bella, sólo Charlie, ella y yo. Bella cocinó, Charlie y yo comimos y elogiamos a la Chef.

Y si faltaba algo para hacernos más felices que nunca, fue cuando en una larga charla sobre nuestros planes futuros nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de nosotros dos, ni Bella ni yo, tenía tantísimo apuro de ir a la Universidad. Iríamos, desde luego, sobre todo Bella, pero ambos queríamos ver el mundo antes de dedicarnos de lleno a estudiar una carrera. Entonces, tras unas cuantas idas y vueltas, dudas y cambios de decisión, resolvimos tomarnos un año libre para viajar alrededor del mundo. Teníamos tiempo, teníamos dinero, teníamos juventud de sobra para derrochar. Bella misma había confesado que por el este nunca había llegado más lejos que Alburquerque, y había tanto más mundo que descubrir…

.

Pasamos el resto del año 2007 viajando por Europa, salvo el veinte de septiembre, cuando estuvimos en Forks para asistir a la boda de Rosalie y Emmett. En cuanto los novios, más enamorados que nunca, partieron a la luna de miel, nosotros también buscamos nuestras valijas y regresamos al Viejo Mundo. Tantos países distintos, tantas culturas, tantos museos, teatros, exposiciones, paisajes de plena naturaleza y enormes ciudades que recorrer… sobre todo para mí, que me di el gusto de probar cuanta comida y bebida me pusieran delante. Sacamos miles de fotos: en el Big Ben de Londres, en el palacio de Neuschwastein en Alemania (parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos… y Esme hubiese amado la decoración), en la Torre Eiffel en París, en la Puerta de Alcalá en España, y tanto, tanto más…

.

Pasamos la Navidad en Forks con mi familia y Charlie, y el recibimos el Año Nuevo 2008 con Renée y Phil. Luego, volvimos a nuestra vida de trotamundos, ésta vez recorriendo muy superficialmente Asia y un lugar o dos de África. Nuevamente, para verlo todo hubiésemos necesitado años… pero no teníamos años, sino seis meses antes de que nuestras clases en Dartmouth comenzaran. Bella quería estudiar Biología, nuestros viajes le habían despertado pasión por los seres vivos, sean animales o plantas. Yo estaba interesado en estudiar Psiquiatría. Después de oír mentes durante décadas, el entender mejor cómo funcionaba el cerebro era casi una necesidad, y este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a estudiar.

Compramos una casita cerca del campus. Era más pequeña de lo que yo hubiese querido y más grande de lo que Bella encontraba adecuado, de manera que acordamos estar en desacuerdo y elegimos esa vivienda. Bella insistió en amoblarla con elementos de segunda mano, yo quería muebles nuevos y ya hasta había encargado algunas piezas que tuve que cancelar a toda prisa. Al final tuvimos un piano, una computadora, una cama y las correspondientes mesitas de luz nuevos, y todo lo demás lo compramos usado. Al menos Bella no insistió en un colchón de segunda mano, de modo que me di el lujo de comprar el colchón, las almohadas y ropa de cama más lujosos y confortables que conseguí.

El hecho de irnos a vivir juntos sin más era algo que, aunque me hubiese puesto los pelos de punta un año atrás, no podía parecerme más normal ahora. Después de todo, habíamos pasado un año compartiendo dormitorio y cuarto de baño en los hoteles, nos habíamos visto el uno al otro en poca ropa (tuvimos suerte un par de veces en diferentes playas, con suerte quiero decir que eran días nublados), y los dos habíamos perdido la incomodidad avergonzada respecto al cuerpo del otro. Aún no habíamos, ejem, _consumado_ nuestra relación, y debo decir que no era porque Bella se negara, todo lo contrario, sino porque a mí no me parecía correcto. Sin embargo, el hecho que no hubiésemos mantenido relaciones sexuales en el sentido más estricto no significaba que nada hubiese pasado: había habido montones de caricias, besos, lametones y… bueno, divago, lo que quiero decir fue que habíamos tenido un año para acostumbrarnos al cuerpo del otro y para ganar confianza y comodidad respecto a nuestros propios cuerpos, tanto Bella como yo. Por eso, a nadie debería sorprenderle que fue con una sonrisa cómplice que compramos una amplia cama de dos plazas, sin discusiones ni desacuerdos y ni siquiera un sonrojo de mi parte.

Fue un año maravilloso, probablemente el mejor de mi vida. Hicimos nuevos amigos, asistimos a clases, yo aprendí a cocinar y Bella a darse un gusto tal como un libro nuevo o un par de zapatos simplemente porque sí. Mi familia se mudó a New Hampshire también, a una casa situada de diez minutos de viaje de la nuestra, en esta ocasión con Bree y Diego como parte de la familia. Ambos estaban ya avanzando en su autocontrol alrededor de los humanos, Diego hasta estaba tomando algunos cursos nocturnos en la universidad.

En cuanto a Fred, no por nada había resultado tener el don que tenía, y si bien toleraba a los otros vampiros bastante bien, era un solitario de alma. Cuando fue capaz de estar solo entre humanos, quizás alentado por las fotos, cartas y postales que Bella y yo habíamos estado enviando a casa, resolvió que él también quería viajar y recorrer el mundo. Prometió tener cuidado y escribir de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que pasó un año antes de que nos llegara la menor noticia de él. Simplemente, prefería estar solo.

Respecto a Emmett y Rosalie, el brillo de su nuevo amor seguía reluciendo, pero iba opacándose una vez más. Pese a todo, Rosalie seguía deseando hijos con una desesperación que a mí no podía dejar de parecerme enfermiza, y pese a toda la contención y el amor de Emmett, ella sufría… sólo que esta vez tuvo la inteligencia de buscar apoyo en él en lugar de culparlo a él. Aunque yo no podía vislumbrar una solución al problema, las cosas se arreglaron solas cuando Bree y Diego regresaron de su exilio en Alaska. Diego era inteligente e independiente en muchos sentidos, pero Bree había sido en muchos sentidos demasiado joven y afectivamente dependiente al momento de ser convertida. Tras una vida humana de poco cariño, la inmortalidad la llenaba de miedo e incertidumbre. Rosalie debió verse reflejada en esa jovencita maltratada y asustada, o quizás simplemente quiso ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio, porque la tomó bajo su protección en cuanto Bree puso un pie en el interior de la casa. La muñeca Emily pasó a ser propiedad de Bree, ya que según Rosalie, "ya cumplió su propósito para mí. Ahora ella la necesita más que yo".

Rodeada del cariño de su nueva familia y el amor de Diego, Bree comenzó a florecer. Dejó, poco a poco y muy lentamente, de ser el tímido ratoncito que se escapaba de la habitación por miedo a estar molestando, y se convirtió en una chica sensible e inteligente, aún un poco insegura y tímida, pero no dejó de ser notable la diferencia que ocho meses rodeada de personas que la querían y le demostraban su afecto podía hacer. Rosalie fue su maestra, su amiga, su hermana mayor, su fan número uno y quien la impulsaba siempre a exigirse más, a probar algo nuevo, a terminar la escuela secundaria en un curso a distancia (bajo el nombre de Brenda Cullen) y a no tener miedo a decir educadamente lo que pensaba.

Del mismo modo en que Bree se convirtió en una nueva persona, lo hizo Rosalie. Yo sabía por propia experiencia lo resistentes que son los vampiros al cambio, y debo decir que aún en este caso Rosalie siguió en gran medida siendo la misma persona un poco terca, un poco jactanciosa, apasionada por modificar motores y que sonreía satisfecha al notar a los hombres mirarla con adoración, y las mujeres, con envidia. Y sin embargo, había en ella un nuevo aire de felicidad, de paz, que antes no había estado presente, ni siquiera después de esta nueva boda con Emmett.

El cambio, cuando llega para un vampiro, es total y absoluto. Los cambios no son frecuentes, pero cuando suceden, alteran para siempre la vida de un vampiro. Por eso que puedo decir, sin duda alguna, que Rosalie se convirtió en alguien positivamente diferente, positivamente más feliz, el día en que Bree se le acercó tímidamente (lo sé de primera mano porque estuve presente) y le preguntó en voz baja:

—Rosalie… sé que en realidad sólo tienes dieciocho años, pero… ¿puedo decirte "mamá"?

_Mamá_.

Cuánto tiempo había soñado Rosalie con oír a alguien llamándola por ese hombre. Había tomado setenta y cinco años, mucho padecimiento y una transformación en vampiro, pero Rosalie tenía, en todas las formas que importaban, una hija.

Por entre medio del apretado abrazo en que las dos estaban envueltas, Rosalie sollozando suavemente de alegría, Bree asomó la cara y le sonrió tentativamente a Emmett.

—¿Papá? —preguntó con voz suave, dudosa.

—¿Sí, bebé? —respondió él con voz ronca de emoción.

—Te quiero. Los quiero mucho, a los dos —susurró Bree.

—Tengo una nieta —musitó Esme a mi lado, abrazando a Carlisle sin dejar de ver el lugar en que Bree y Rosalie desaparecían en el abrazo de Emmett.

—Tenemos una nieta —completó Carlisle, con una sonrisa gigantesca.

—Tengo una maravillosa familia política —dijo Diego, feliz—, que al mismo tiempo es mi familia adoptiva.

—¡Tengo una sobrina! —exclamó Alice, usando muy cuidadosamente su suministro de aire. Ella podía estar en la misma habitación que yo sin que mi vida corriera peligro, siempre que Alice no inhalara—. ¡Esto merece una fiesta!

.

Hubo fiesta; Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya y Kate vinieron a la fiesta a celebrar el nuevo ordenamiento de la familia. Irina seguía de luto por Laurent; habíamos sabido a través de nuestra cercanía con los hombres lobo que él había estado colaborando con Victoria hasta que ella le encargó que secuestrara a Bella. Laurent llegó con la noticia que "el que mató a tu amorcito" es humano y "la chica" es vampiresa, cosa que había sabido a través de Irina, a quien Tanya se lo había contado bajo secreto fraternal. Victoria, furiosa por la noticia de que asesinarme era prácticamente imposible ya que iba acompañado a todas partes, había asesinado a Laurent al considerarlo un inútil y sospechar que era un espía doble. Uno de los lobos, llamado Jared, había visto todo desde su escondite, pero no se había atrevido a atacar mientras estaba solo contra dos vampiros, y para cuando llegaron refuerzos que llamó a través de su conexión mental, Laurent estaba reducido a cenizas y ellos ya sólo persiguieron a Victoria hasta que se les escapó. Las fechas encajaban para suponer que Victoria había comenzado a crear su ejército de neófitos poco después de eso.

Irina había estado inconsolable desde que le dimos la noticia, y finalmente habíamos resuelto darle tiempo, en la esperanza que Laurent no fuese su verdadera pareja y que, en el mejor de los casos, ella conociera a alguien mejor. Por el momento, desgraciadamente, no estábamos teniendo resultados. Aún sin ella, la fiesta fue animada. Emmett y Rosalie admiraban a Bree como si fuese su bebé recién nacida, con una adoración que hubiese sido irritante de no haber sido tan honesta.

.

Festejamos la Navidad con Renée y Phil. Despedimos el año 2008 con la familia Cullen. Celebramos el día de Acción de Gracias con Charlie y su prometida Sue.

La vida era exageradamente buena. Yo tenía a Bella, tenía amigos, mi familia estaba cerca, mis estudios marchaban viento en popa. Renana escribía regularmente; estaba por completar el último año de la escuela secundaria y ya tenía ofertas para estudiar un prestigioso instituto de música suizo, de modo que estaba estudiando francés a toda máquina. Mi vida tenía un mal día si en lugar de salir con tiempo suficiente para caminar a clases tenía que correr, o si en la cafetería del campus no tenían mi tarta favorita.

Tal vez fue por eso, porque todo salía tan bien y yo me sentía tan seguro e invulnerable, que cuando comenzaron los rumores sobre una cepa de gripe especialmente fuerte yo no le presté atención en absoluto.

Tampoco dejé de sentirme invulnerable cuando Carlisle me comentó, con preocupación, que se trataba de la misma variante que en 1918 le había costado la vida a mis padres biológicos, y a mí, mi humanidad.

Comencé a sospechar que quizás no era tan invulnerable después de todo cuando acabé en cama, afiebrado, con dolor de garganta y un agotamiento tal que apenas podía moverme.

Cuando me di cuenta de que yo era, después de todo, sólo humano, ya estaba en una cama de hospital, con Bella a mi lado muerta de preocupación, 40.7° de fiebre y un diagnóstico de gripe A H1N1 campando a sus anchas por mi cuerpo.

Era el mes de marzo del año 2009. Nuevamente, faltaban tres meses para mi cumpleaños, y yo estaba muriéndome.

.

* * *

**¿Comentarios...? Se acepta todo, desde elogios hasta amenazas. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	31. Sólo pido un milagro

**Una vez más, nada de esto me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y casi a escondidas. ¡Disfruten el capítulo, y comenten qué les pareció! **

En respuesta a algunos comentarios anónimos:

**Amy**: Lamento mucho si "metí el dedo en la llaga" al escribir sobre Renée, en verdad jamás fue mi intención herir a nadie ni traer a la luz recuerdos tristes. Es que mi madrina está enferma de leucemia, y el mal de Renée siguió el curso de la enfermedad de Angélica, mi madrina. Originalmente se suponía que Renée moría, pero mi madrina está recuperándose lentamente, de manera que el personaje también sobrevive. En realidad creo que hubiese sobrevivido independientemente de mi madrina, no me hubiese gustado quitarle su mamá a Bella, y si bien acepto que a veces algún personaje debe morir, lo maravilloso de escribir es que uno puede salvar a los personajes que ama.

Después de todo por lo que había pasado Rosalie en esta historia se merecía una buena cuota de felicidad, y también Bree tuvo una primera vida difícil. Que las dos se unieran y se sanaran la una a la otra fue algo que casi ocurrió solo, se escribió a sí mismo prácticamente. El epílogo está cerca, pero queda un poco más de suspenso antes, como habrás notado: tendremos un Edward neófito entre nosotros muy pronto. Es verdad, su vida estaba tan cerca de ser perfecta y tranquila que por su cuenta ellos nunca hubiesen tomado la decisión de que él sea convertido, pero yo tenía ese as bajo la manga desde que corroboré las fechas, meses antes de empezar a escribir, y verifiqué que el contagio era posible, y que Edward en particular podría tener una cierta predisposición a enfermar o al menos muy mala suerte.

Muchas gracias por las palabras amables, las críticas constructivas, los elogios y todas las demás muestra de afecto, son los que me impulsan y dan fuerzas para escribir más y mejor. Mi ambiente humano considera que escribir sin fines de lucro y con personajes prestados es una pérdida de tiempo, sin mis amistades digitales no sé si tendría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Te dejo un gran abrazo seco y caluroso como el verano argentino.

**dulce sangre azul: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, felices quince, pichoncita! Es verdad, tu país sufrió mucho y fue señalado en las noticias por algunos medios alarmistas como un lugar en que la gente se caía muerta como moscas, o al menos así lo hicieron sonar. Un conocido mío, un sujeto un tanto insoportable, contó hace poco que EEUU había acaparado todas las vacunas contra la gripe A y que ése fue el único país en el que no hubo ni una muerte por esa gripe, por lo que el Ministerio de Salud (o su equivalente) le vendió después las vacunas a otros países. Yo no me creí eso del todo, e investigué un poco: oficialmente el país de Bella y Edward sí tuvo muertes, y proporcionalmente fueron unas cuantas. ¡Más a mi favor para enfermar a Edward, aunque desde luego no se muera, y a unas cuantas personas más!

**muffins: **Je, je, no creíste que iba a completarlo así de fácil… un poco más de suspenso queda en el aire.

**Nohemi: **sí, es definitivamente mala suerte, aunque Carlisle podría encontrarle una explicación científica si le damos un rato, ¿no te parece?

**xd**: Oh, gracias, gracias… No entiendo cómo es que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes escribir un fic al respecto, con la coincidencia de la gripe y las fechas. De acuerdo, Bella ya estaba convertida en 2009 y se supone que Nessie y Jacob no se enfermarían, pero aún así… creo que es una vuelta de tuerca interesante.

**victoria herrera soto: **mi muy estimada, lee el capítulo y después podemos discutirlo. Tienes varias equivocaciones serias en tus afirmaciones.

**.**

**Capítulo Treinta: Sólo pido un Milagro**

**.**

_A dormir va la rosa _

_de los rosales,_

_a dormir va mi niño _

_porque ya es tarde._

_._

_Mi niño se va a dormir _

_con los ojitos cerrados, _

_como duermen los jilgueros _

_arriba de los tejados… _

.

Suspiro, en un acto tan humano como inútil, al oír otra vez a Rosario. Una simple pared de hospital no me impide oír a la mujer en la habitación de al lado cantándole en español a su hijo gravemente enfermo, aunque noté que sólo le canta cuando él está dormido. Después de todo, Martin tiene treinta y dos años, su madre debe darse cuenta que el que alguien le cante una canción de cuna le parecería excesivo.

Edward duerme, en un sueño inquieto plagado de ligeras toses y ronquidos. Estoy junto a su cama, como lo hago casi doce horas al día. Me quedaría todo el tiempo si no fuese porque los médicos y las enfermeras sospecharían si jamás me fuese a casa a "comer", "dormir" o cambiarme de ropa. Mientras mi amado duerme, la única vía de no sobrepensar su situación es distraerme, y mi principal foco son los enfermos de las habitaciones vecinas.

—Dina hizo un nuevo dibujo de su hermanito —le está contando Rosario a su hijo, pese a que él, a juzgar por lo que puedo oír de la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco, está dormido—. Le costó un poco entender que el bebé está adentro de la panza de su mamá, pero ahora que entendió la idea, se la pasa dibujando al bebé dentro de la panza haciendo todo tipo de cosas, desde dormir o comer hasta jugar, saltar o reír.

Amargura me recorre. En los cinco que Edward, y accesoriamente yo, llevamos aquí, llegué a conocer a nuestros vecinos bastante bien. Martin está casado y tiene una hijita de tres años, Dina. Su esposa, Nadine, está embarazada de cuatro meses, y los médicos no le permiten acercarse a su marido enfermo por miedo a que la contagie. Ni ella ni la pequeña Dina pudieron venir a ver a Martin desde que fue ingresado al hospital.

Martin también tiene gripe A, igual que Edward.

Igual que Edward, es un hombre joven y saludable, sin enfermedades previas ni razones para suponer una baja en sus defensas o complicaciones resultantes de una enfermedad que debería ser estacional.

Igual que Edward, la gripe está devorándolo.

—Los médicos dicen que estás un poco mejor hoy —agrega Rosario con optimismo—. Sólo tuvieron que conectarte al oxígeno durante la noche, no todo el día. ¿Ves? Yo sabía que todo acabaría saliendo bien.

Aunque no iba a decírselo de todos modos, me parece descortés el impulso que tengo de aclararle a la mujer que su hijo estuvo con oxígeno toda la noche, y eso no es buena señal. Edward no necesitó oxígeno complementario desde que llegó al hospital. Martin ya lleva dos noches necesitando del aparato para dormir sin problemas.

—Nadine habló con los médicos hoy de nuevo, sobre venir a verte con un barbijo… o con una escafandra si hiciera falta —Rosario se ríe quedamente, con tristeza—. Por toda respuesta, el médico le expuso el caso de esta joven mujer que ingresaron hoy, Sarah o Sonya o Svanye o algo parecido. Nadine dejó de insistir después de eso.

Suspiro de nuevo, pasándome las manos por el cabello esta vez. Sonya es la nueva vecina del lado derecho de Edward. Ella también tiene gripe A, y está embarazada de siete meses, según escuché decir a los médicos. Está muy delicada, y no pueden darle alguna de la medicación por temor a que el bebé tenga problemas, pero al no darle los medicamentos más fuertes o al menos no todos, la mujer es quien está cada vez más débil. Y su debilidad está afectando el bebé, que en la última semana no creció tanto como debía. En casa la esperan su marido y tres niñas a las que ella prometió que regresaría con el nuevo hermanito. Los médicos no creen que ambos vayan a lograrlo. O Sonya, o el bebé, uno de ellos probablemente no volverá la casa a reunirse con su familia.

En su habitación, Sonya le está hablando al bebé en voz baja. Ella y su marido no tienen un nombre elegido todavía. La hermanita más pequeña, de cuatro años, quiere que bauticen Simba a su hermanito, como el leoncito de la película "El rey león". La segunda hermana, de nueve, quiere llamarlo Nick, por uno de los Jonas Brothers. Y la mayor, de trece años, lo quiere nombrar Johnny, por Johnny Depp. Los padres no están muy entusiasmados con ninguna de las propuestas, no por último por los motivos subyacentes. Sonya está pensando en nombres clásicos como John, Peter, Joseph, Simon, Charles, Paul o Richard. Su marido quiere que su hijo se llame Andrew, en honor a su mejor amigo, que murió hace un mes en un accidente de construcción. Pero Sonya se opone. Aunque apreciaba mucho a Andrew y la entristece su muerte, no quiere cargar sobre los pequeños hombros de su hijo recién nacido el peso del nombre de una persona muerta.

Edward se mueve ligeramente, y de inmediato toda mi atención está centrada en él. Abre los ojos, enrojecidos de fiebre y malestar, y sonríe al verme junto a él.

—¿Buenos días? —me pregunta con voz algo ronca.

—Son las cinco de la mañana —respondo tras consultar el reloj—. De modo que sí, buenos días.

—Este lugar está alterando mis patrones de sueño —bufa Edward—. ¿Crees que ya tengan el desayuno listo? Tengo hambre.

Le sonrío, feliz. El apetito es buena señal, ¿no? Sí, ya sé que me estoy pareciendo cada día más a Esme, pero Edward estuvo perfectamente alimentado mientras ella cocinó para él, de manera que tan equivocada no estaba la buena mujer.

—El hospital no sirve el desayuno hasta las siete, pero puedo ir a la panadería a buscarte algo. ¿Quizás esos bollitos de canela? —sugiero.

Edward se relame teatralmente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me río.

—Es lo mejor de estar en el hospital. Haber descubierto los bollitos de canela de esa panadería compensa todo lo demás —asegura él—. ¿Me traerías además un café con leche doble, con dos terrones de azúcar? ¿Por favor? —me pide en el tipo de voz que Alice suele usar para convencer a alguien que _necesita_ ir de compras.

—Hecho —me levanto de al lado de su cama y le doy un beso que es apenas un roce de labios.

—Te amo —le digo, tratando de no pensar en lo caliente que está su piel.

—Yo también te amo —murmura él, sonriente y afiebrado.

Con una última caricia a su mejilla, salgo.

.

Cuando estoy a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación de Edward, con una bolsa de papel aún caliente en una mano y un gran vaso de plástico en la otra, cosas que trato de tocar lo menos posible para que mi piel no las enfríe, lo escucho reír, aunque su voz es débil y suena sin fuerzas.

Ya que no hay nadie en los alrededores, hago el resto del trayecto a velocidad vampírica y ya estoy junto a Edward, que está hablando por teléfono. Su cara se ilumina de inmediato con una sonrisa al verme, y la sonrisa brilla más al ver el café y los bollitos.

—… y le expliqué que Jung y Freud tampoco habían estado completa y unívocamente de acuerdo, lo que no contradecía su obra sino que la enriquecía, pero el viejo amargado no quiso ver la relación que tenía con mi ensayo —acababa de quejarse alguien. Probablemente Jonathan, un compañero de estudios y amigo de Edward.

—Mala suerte, compinche —le responde Edward con un matiz de compasión—. No creo que te quede más remedio que reescribirlo.

—¡Días de trabajo, horas de escribir, corregir, revisar, escribir una página y borrar dos… sólo para que ese energúmeno me mande a hacerlo todo de nuevo! —sigue despotricando Jonathan.

—Escuché que iban a cancelar las clases —comenta Edward, tomando un bollito de la bolsa que yo le tiendo abierta con una gran sonrisa— por la epidemia de gripe. ¿Todavía no hay suficientes enfermos?

—Parece que no —responde Jonathan—. Oye, Edward, lamento no haber ido a verte, es que… con todo estas tareas… y las lecturas, y se acerca el cierre de cuatrimestre, es una locura… y yo…

—Oh, está bien. Toma buenas notas, las necesitaré para ponerme al día cuando regrese —dice Edward, tomando otro bocado del bollito—. Hmm, mira, mi novia acaba de traerme el desayuno. Hablamos más tarde, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Dale mis saludos. Hasta luego —se despide Jonathan.

—Hasta luego —responde Edward con jovialidad, pero su expresión alegre decae en cuanto corta la comunicación—. Jonathan te envía saludos, y está demasiado asustado de contagiarse como para venir a verme —me dice Edward con amargura, masticando sin ganas y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

—Todos están asustados. A la esposa de tu vecino de habitación no le permiten venir a ver a su marido por miedo a que ella se contagie la gripe. Ella y su hija están en cuarentena —le explico—. La gente está tomando todas las precauciones posibles.

—Sigo sintiéndome un leproso, aislado del resto del mundo —musita Edward, mordisqueando otro poco del bollito—. Cada vez que hablo con alguno de mis amigos o compañeros de clases, todos tienen alguna excusa para no venir a verme. Yo ni siquiera les pido que me visiten, ellos mismos se atajan. Algunos tienen sentido, como Mitch, que por la soriasis tiene las defensas siempre bajas y debe tener cuidado, o Clare, que tiene a su mamá enferma y la está cuidando. Pero todos los demás…

—¿En serio querrías tenerlos aquí mirándote con cara de lástima? —le pregunto, quitándole con cuidado el cabello de la frente algo traspirada—. Si tanto miedo tienen, mejor que se queden en sus casas, creyendo que así no van a enfermarse.

Edward acaba de masticar con cierto esfuerzo el último trozo del bollito.

—Si estás tan alicaído, puedo llamar a Emmett para que venga a animarte —le sugiero con una sonrisa.

—Creo que otra vez lo secuestrarán en la unidad de pediatría si pone un pie en el hospital —suspira Edward—. Aunque al menos los niños parecían felices de tener un payaso visitándolos.

La última vez que Emmett había visitado a su hermano, en un intento de levantarle el ánimo había improvisado un espectáculo de circo. A mí me había parecido ameno, pero a ojos humanos debía ser impresionante, porque hasta Edward estuvo sorprendido. Una enfermera había visto parte del espectáculo cuando se había acercado a la habitación a controlar el suero que Edward recibía por vía endovenosa, y había quedado tan impactada por los malabares y trucos de pelotitas, pañuelos, cartas y hasta una silla completa que aparecían y desaparecían que había convencido a Emmett de ir a presentar lo que sabía hacer en el ala de pediatría.

Los niños habían estado un poco intimidados por Emmett. Aunque eran demasiado pequeños para saber qué exactamente no era 'normal' en él, estaban lo bastante cerca de sus instintos como para saber que algo en ese hambre era peligroso. Pero después de una serie de pelotitas lanzadas hacia arriba que desaparecían por una manga de Emmett y aparecían por la otra, los niños comenzaron a tomarle confianza, y para cuando el espectáculo terminó media hora más tarde, todos le estaban rogando que volviese pronto. Emmett había regresado dos veces más con nuevas rutinas, y los niños lo veneraban por completo.

—Estoy segura de que podría encontrar un rincón en su ocupada agenda para venir a verte —le digo a Edward, aprovechando que está sentado para sacar su almohada, sacudirla y esponjarla.

—Nah, no quiero ver a Emmett necesariamente. Me gustaría hablar con Carlisle —responde Edward, dejándose caer agradecido contra la almohada arreglada.

—Estoy segura que él también querrá venir a verte, pero está bastante ocupado con la epidemia —le advierto—. Están necesitando todas las manos médicas disponibles. ¿Quieres hablarle por algo en especial?

—Me gustaría saber cómo van sus investigaciones. Por muy ricos que sean estos bollitos, cuanto antes pueda volver a casa, más contento voy a estar —responde Edward, antes de lamerse el azúcar y caramelo de los dedos.

—Le diré que pase a verte —le prometo—. ¿Quieres otro?

—No, gracias —responde Edward con voz apagada—. No tengo apetito.

—Sólo comiste un bollito de los diez, y apenas tocaste el café —observo con desconsuelo.

—Cuando me desperté tenía hambre, pero ahora… no tengo ganas de comer —dice Edward en tono casi de disculpa—. Estoy cansado.

—Intenta dormir un poco, es muy temprano —le respondo, cubriéndolo bien con las mantas.

—No, no es sueño lo que tengo —intenta explicar él, alicaído, sacando un brazo de debajo de las sábanas y frazadas para tomarme de la mano—. Es… nada. Nada de ganas de nada. No tengo fuerzas, no tengo ganas, y me siento como un chicle masticado, escupido y pisoteado.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunto con preocupación, dispuesta a llamar a la enfermera en cuanto Edward me diga que le duele un poquito la punta de una uña.

—Todo y nada. Me duele todo el cuerpo… en cuanto intento moverme. Y cuando me quedo quieto. Me duele la cabeza, y me arde la nariz, tengo un poco de fiebre… tengo gripe, Bella —me sonríe con tristeza, dándome un apretón muy débil en la mano—. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes gripe.

Sólo que una gripe promedio no debería dejar a alguien joven y saludable como Edward, Martin o Sonya en el hospital. Carlisle está especulando que el virus responsable de esta epidemia, denominada Gripe A, causa una reacción inmunológica exagerada en personas por lo demás sanas y con el sistema inmunológico en óptimas condiciones que hace que el organismo se dañe a sí mismo. Pero no es más que una suposición por ahora, aunque Carlisle y Diego están trabajando a contrarreloj para descifrar cómo actúa esta cepa de gripe en particular, en la esperanza de mejorar los tratamientos.

—¿Quieres ver televisión? —le ofrezco—. No tendrías que hacer nada más que mirar.

—No, eso me empeoraría el dolor de cabeza. ¿Podrías leerme alguno de mis libros? —pide Edward.

—¿Quieres que te lea sobre… _Corrientes de la psiquiatría contemporánea_? —le pregunto, leyendo el título del libro—. ¿Y dices que la tele te va a dar dolor de cabeza?

—Es fijar la vista lo que hace que mi cabeza duela —explica Edward—. Además, no quiero retrasarme tanto con mis estudios. Ahora que soy sólo humano, no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme atrás. Y leída por tu voz, hasta la teoría de la psiquiatría suena seductora.

—Estás delirando de fiebre —le sonrío, dándole un cuidadosísimo golpecito juguetón en el brazo.

—Claro que no. Sólo encontré un modo de hacer de algo interesante pero rutinario un evento esperado y deseado —me replica él con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita—. ¿Ves qué inteligente que soy?

—Estoy atónita —le contesto con fingida sorpresa—. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que confunde el ajo y el ají.

—¡Hey! Eso pasó una sola vez, y fue hace meses —protesta Edward, enfurruñado—. Ajo, ají… es parecido.

—Sólo que ponerle un ají a la comida no es lo mismo que ponerle una cabeza de ajo —le recuerdo, sin poder evitar disfrutar de verlo sonrojarse a él por una vez—. Realmente, Edward, si le hubieses puesto un diente de ajo, ¿pero una cabeza entera? ¿Querías matar vampiros, acaso?

—No quería matar a nadie, y ni que el ajo les hiciera algo. La receta decía un ají entero, ¿no? —masculla él—. Entonces le puse un ajo entero. Yo te dije que como humano no sé cocinar.

Es una de las cosas que más amo de mi Edward humano. Sus pequeños errores. Él es detallista y perfeccionista aún como humano, por eso no es frecuente que meta la pata. Pero de vez en cuando se olvida de comprar el pan, se equivoca al intentar cocinar, no recuerda dónde dejó las llaves… pequeñeces, que a mí me dan la mayor de las alegrías. Me recuerdan que él es humano, que tiene una segunda oportunidad, y que yo estoy a su lado para vivirla con él.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, yo te quiero igual… mientras no tenga que comer tus innovaciones culinarias —no puedo evitar tomarle el pelo.

—¿Vamos a leer ese libro o no? —pregunta Edward, señalando el texto, fingiendo dignidad pero desesperado por cambiar de tema.

—Claro que sí —le digo dulcemente, inclinándome para darle un beso.

Él me sorprende al colgarse de mi cuello y profundizar el beso. De ser humana me le hubiese caído encima; así, sólo me desequilibra por un momento antes de que me recupero y le devuelvo el beso con ganas. Nos separamos cuando Edward empieza a jadear y toser a la vez, el flema en sus pulmones apaga nuestro momento romántico con velocidad.

—Al menos no nos encontró una enfermera hoy —le sonrío, acariciando la barba un poco crecida de sus mejillas. A otra la parecerá desprolijo, pero yo lo encuentro sexy.

—"¡Qué crees que haces, querida! ¡Acabarás en la cama de al lado de tu novio, querida! ¡Nada de besos, no hasta que él esté sano, o va a contagiarte, querida!" —Edward imita con notable semejanza el chillido agudo e histérico de la mujer que nos encontró en pleno besuqueo unos días atrás—. ¿No se supone que deberías haberla oído acercarse?

—Cuando estoy besándote, me olvido del resto del mundo —le respondo con sinceridad. Edward intenta no lucir demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo, pero puedo ver que está sonriendo con suficiencia—. Entonces, ¿nos ocupamos del libro?

Empiezo a leerle, siguiendo sus indicaciones, el capítulo cuatro. Voy por la quinta página cuando un ronquido me indica que Edward está otra vez en brazos de Morfeo y sin enterarse de nada.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y me dedico a observar a Edward. Tiene la barba un poco crecida, ya que no se afeitó en los últimos tres días. Esta tarde, si no antes, comenzará a protestar que quiere afeitarse y que se siente un puercoespín. Su cabello está enmarañado de haber estado en cama, no el desorden natural en que solía llevarlo en Forks, resultante de haberse pasado la noche en su sillón leyendo o escuchando música y de levantarse a tiempo para cambiarse de ropa e ir a clases sin molestarse en peinarse. Tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, está pálido y tiene una persistente fiebre que, aunque baja, se resiste a desaparecer por completo.

—Te amo —le digo en voz baja—. Vamos a salir adelante. Ya verás.

.

Cuatro días más tarde a Sonya, la vecina de la derecha, le practican una cesárea. Ella está tan débil que, si siguen esperando, ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivirán. Según alcanzo a entreoír, el pequeño Robert nació sietemesino, con dos kilos y unos gramos de peso, y está en una incubadora, aunque fuera de peligro. Sonya, a todo esto, fue derivada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y está muy delicada.

Dos días después Martin, el vecino de la habitación de la izquierda, también es derivado a cuidados intensivos. Esa misma noche fallece Sabine, la chica de la habitación de enfrente. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, y también tenía Gripe A.

Edward no mejora. En los pocos ratos en que está despierto y consciente, intenta sonreír y bromear, pero le cuesta un gran esfuerzo y cada día pasa más y más tiempo en una mezcla de sueño y desmayo. La fiebre no baja, sus pulmones están heridos. Comienzan a darle oxígeno adicional. Yo hago lo imposible por quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo, ya no me importa que los médicos murmuren o que las enfermeras intenten echarme.

El resto de la familia también lo pasa mal. Carlisle se siente impotente por no poder detener la gripe, aunque conscientemente sabe que no es algo que esté en sus manos. Él y Diego siguen practicando ensayos de laboratorio, pero el tiempo no corre a su favor, y no pueden apresurar los procesos de las pruebas físico químicas. Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Bree son voluntarias en diversos hospitales y centros de salud que necesitan manos extra, no para tareas médicas ya que no está cualificadas, sino administrativas o de mantenimiento. Bree cosechó montañas de elogios por su rapidez y prolijidad para cambiar sábanas; creo que mi 'sobrina' nunca se había sentido tan feliz y orgullosa de ser útil y ayudarle a otros.

Jasper está manejando las finanzas de la familia para por un lado asegurarnos una salida de emergencia si por un descuido demasiada gente comenzara a sospechar, y al mismo tiempo sigue repartiendo generosas donaciones a los hospitales, sobre todo al que aloja a Edward. Emmett sigue con su rol de payaso/mago para los niños, ahora con maquillaje y vestuario incluidos, y de paso promociona medidas de prevención contra la gripe, como ventilar los ambientes, lavarse frecuentemente las manos con agua y jabón, al estornudar no cubrirse la boca y nariz con las manos sino meter la cara en la articulación del codo… los niños lo escuchan con toda atención y hacen todo lo que él les dice, de manera que en la siguiente presentación Emmet añade que deben cepillarse los dientes y comer todas sus verduras para ser grandes y fuertes como él.

.

El día en que se cumplen diez días de la llegada de Edward al hospital, él también es trasladado al ala de cuidados intensivos. Cuando intento ir a verlo, me detiene el paso una camilla en la que va un cuerpo totalmente cubierto con una sábana. Por suerte alcanzo a percibir que el fallecido debe medir cerca de dos metros y tiene una prominente nariz, o me hubiese dado un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Por horrible que sea el pensamiento, no puedo evitar dar gracias que no es Edward.

—Tu chico está ahí, pero no puedes entrar ahora —me dice un enfermero de aspecto cansado, el que iba empujando la camilla. Nos conocemos de vista, es uno de los que solían atender a Edward. Creo que si un día llegase a verlo sin barbijo, no lo reconocería—. Están terminando de desinfectar todo después de éste —señala con un movimiento de cabeza al difunto.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Casi quiero oír que tuvo un accidente de auto, que se ahogó en una piscina o que le cayó un meteorito en la cabeza. Cualquier cosa menos gripe, por favor.

—Veintiocho años, jugador semi profesional de básquet y estudiante de arquitectura. Ingresó con gripe A directo a cuidados intensivos, murió al día siguiente —resume el enfermero con los hombros encorvados—. Irónicamente, la pareja de ancianos está saliendo adelante, y la chiquita de tres años que llegó con cuarenta grados de fiebre también está mejor. También la maestra, y la mujer de pelo rojo tomate que llegó ayer. Pero no te entretengo más, tengo que llevarlo a la morgue —acaba, y se va empujando al muerto, de quien no sé ni el nombre, por el pasillo.

.

Sólo nos permiten ver a los enfermos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por una hora al día, supuestamente para no agotarlos. Yo digo que todo lo que esa restricción hace es agotarnos a los familiares, pero las reglas del hospital son estrictas.

De camino hacia Edward por la unidad de cuidados intensivos, me encuentro con viejos amigos. Martin está ahí; Rosario, su madre, está sentada afuera de su habitación, luciendo más demacrada y anciana que nunca antes. Sonya está en la habitación siguiente, y mi oído mejorado capta con un escalofrío que le están dando la extremaunción. Su hijito vive y está fuera de peligro, pero ella está al borde de la muerte.

La madre de Martin solloza, con un pañuelo apretado en un puño, y canturrea muy quedamente:

_A dormir va la rosa _

_de los rosales, _

_a dormir va mi niño _

_porque ya es tarde. _

_._

_Mi niño se va a dormir _

_con los ojitos cerrados… _

_._

Vacila un momento, y tragando las lágrimas, la mujer completa la estrofa:

.

…_como se duermen las almas _

_que lleva Dios a su lado. _

.

Me tapo los oídos. Cierro los ojos. No quiero. No quiero ver, no quiero oír. No quiero oír al marido de Sonya sollozando en voz baja mientras el sacerdote le da a la mujer los últimos sacramentos, y no quiero oír a la mujer que le sigue canturreando a su hijo moribundo:

.

_Mi niño se duerme, _

_mi niño se calla. _

_Nana, mi niño. _

_Nana… _

.

Aprendí suficiente español durante nuestro viaje por el mundo como para comprender la canción. Y no quiero, no quiero entender, no quiero comprender que estoy rodeada de gente muriéndose, y por sobre todo no quiero aceptar que Edward pueda ser el siguiente.

Pero no, Edward no será el siguiente. Yo no lo permitiré. Apenas si necesito un milagro para sacarlo adelante. Un milagro que ya funcionó una vez. Un milagro consistente en mil grullas de papel. Revertiré el prodigio, él será vampiro de nuevo, sano, salvo e inmortal, y yo seré humana otra vez, como si toda esta pesadilla de la enfermedad nunca hubiese sucedido. Será apenas un mal recuerdo. Menos que eso. Podemos hacer de cuenta que no pasó. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

.

Como no tengo tiempo que perder, desmenuzo el libro de Edward. _Corrientes de la psiquiatría contemporánea_ me provee de cuatrocientas hojas, de manera que los tomos _Neurología pediátrica _y _Las locuras razonantes. El delirio de la interpretación _también sucumben a mis buenas intenciones. Una vez que tengo mil hojas listas, las grullas casi parecen plegarse solas.

Por un segundo me pregunto qué dice de mi cordura el hecho de que estoy recurriendo a la magia para salvar al amor de mi vida y para eso destrocé sus libros de psiquiatría. No importa, Edward podrá curarme mis delirios o paranoias o lisa y llana locura una vez que sea vampiro.

Pienso en la profesora Buchwurm, la mujer que nos acercó al cuento original. Lo último que supe fue que el puesto de profesor de Literatura en Forks estaba cubierto de forma permanente por un joven hombre llegado de algún lugar del sur, creo que Texas, y que ella estaba viviendo en Seattle. Estuvo en pareja por un par de meses con una colega suya, profesora de francés, pero no duraron mucho. Ahora estaba saliendo con un locutor de radio. Jasper la mantiene un poco vigilada, por si hay otros casos de cambios o transformaciones inexplicables, pero hasta ahora no parece haber nada de eso.

Trato de no pensar en que Rosalie plegó bastante más de mil grullas de papel y no consiguió que la magia surtiera efecto. Pero quizás se debía sólo a que tanto ella como Emmett eran vampiros, mientras que antes yo y ahora Edward fui/es humano.

Termino en cuestión de minutos, y como no tengo hilo en el que enhebrar las grullas, me conformo con entrar en puntillas a la habitación y desparramarlas a los pies de la cama de Edward, sobre las máquinas que ayudan a su respiración y controlan su estabilidad cardíaca, sobre el suelo alrededor. Entonces, espero.

¿Cómo se sentirá volver a ser humana? Pasé casi tres años siendo vampiresa, honestamente ya no recuerdo exactamente los sabores o las texturas de los alimentos. O lo que es sentir frío o calor. ¿Volveré a ser torpe y patosa? Fue agradable esto de no andar tropezando y cayendo a cada rato. Espero que no me cueste demasiado retomar los estudios. Hasta ahora yo tenía excelentes notas, gracias a mi perfecta memoria, mi vista mejorada, mi oído excelente y mi velocidad de razonamiento. Pero si vuelvo a ser sólo una chica promedio, ni muy brillante, ni con una fantástica memoria, ni… nada espectacular, ¿cómo explico el que me volví burra de pronto? Pero no lamento mi decisión, la vida de Edward vale mil veces mis tropiezos y posibles olvidos. Además, sé que él estará ahí para sostenerme si caigo y recordarme las cosas si las olvido.

Fue interesante saber qué implica exactamente ser un vampiro. Yo solía tener una imagen idealizada. Ver a Edward tan hermoso, fuerte, veloz y simplemente perfecto me hacía perder de vista todas las desventajas. Aunque Edward me las señalaba con frecuencia, no fue hasta que yo las viví que comprendí por completo. Tragar comida, estar al borde de atacar a un ser querido, sentir siempre la irritante quemazón de la sed, no poder quedarme nunca más que un par de años en cada lugar, no poder establecer amistades duraderas con nadie fuera de mi familia, tener que ver como mis padres y amigos siguen adelante con sus vidas mientras yo me quedaba congelada para siempre en mis eternos casi dieciocho años.

Quizás es mejor así. Apenas tengo casi dieciocho años. Yo también podría esperar a cumplir los veinte, o un poquito más. Con mis actuales diecisiete y pico, estaría condenada a repetir el secundario año tras año, localización tras localización. En cambio, si mi apariencia fuese lo bastante adulta, podría ir a la universidad con más frecuencia. Hasta me arriesgaría a completar una carrera y ejercer una profesión de vez en cuando. Alguien de veinte años o un poco más puede pasar por un treintañero sin demasiada dificultad, pero alguien de diecisiete difícilmente pueda aparentar más de veinte o veintidós y resultar convincente.

La puerta a mis espaldas se abre. Por el sonido de las pisadas, sé que es Carlisle. Pero no me giro a mirarlo. Mi mirada está fija en Edward, y en las grullas de papel desparramadas a su alrededor.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Carlisle con voz suave y tranquila, la voz que suele usar para lidiar con pacientes o familiares asustados y nerviosos.

—Lo hice. Hice las mil grullas —le respondo en voz baja, y un sollozo se me escapa antes de poder evitarlo—. ¿Por qué no funciona? —lloriqueo, apretando los puños—. Resultó una vez, ¿por qué no funciona de nuevo?

Edward es tan humano y está tan enfermo como antes. Y yo soy tan vampiresa como lo llevo siendo desde hace tres años. Las grullas de papel no obraron milagro alguno.

Carlisle se acerca lentamente y me pone una consoladora mano en el hombro. Me giro y lo abrazo, me lanzo a sus brazos buscando apoyo, consuelo, una respuesta. Ayuda.

—No funciona siempre —me dice Carlisle en voz baja, sin dejar de abrazarme estrechamente—. No dio resultados con Naomi, la niña del cuento, ni con Sadako, la chica real. Tampoco resultó con Rosalie, ni con ninguna de las miles de personas que a lo largo de la historia plegaron mil grullas de papel. Y quizás tampoco tuvo nada que ver con tu cambio y el de Edward. Quizás esta magia sólo se da una vez cada siglo, o cada milenio. O tal vez sólo suceda una vez en toda la historia del Universo.

—Te–tenía… tan–tantas es–pe… ran–zas —sollozo, con la cara hundida en la tela de su camisa.

—Todos las teníamos —musita Carlisle con dolor.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, y noto, cuando mis propios sollozos sin lágrimas disminuyen, que Carlisle también está llorando en voz baja. Su dolor debe ser al menos tan grande como el mío al ver a Edward al borde de la existencia. Edward fue el primer amigo, confidente e hijo que Carlisle tuvo después de siglos de existencia solitaria. Sea por su tierna edad, por las circunstancias en que Carlisle llegó él, por la falta de una pareja, Edward siempre estuvo mucho más apegado a Carlisle que sus otros hermanos y hermanas, y Carlisle quizás compartía un vínculo más cercano con él. No estoy diciendo que Edward fuese un hijo predilecto o algo así, eso sería infantil, pero sí creo que Carlisle debe ser de todos los Cullen quien más cerca está de sufrir a mi par. Él y Esme, que se zambulle en el trabajo para tratar de no pensar en lo que le está pasando a Edward, son quienes más sufren en medio de una familia completa de personas preocupadas por Edward.

—Está bien, Carlisle. Estamos juntos en esto —le murmuro, trazando círculos que espero sean calmantes en su espalda—. Vamos a sacarlo adelante. Hiciste todo lo posible. No es tu culpa que enfermara. Está bien. Sólo pedimos un milagro… una bagatela, después de todo. Seguro que podemos arreglárnoslas sin uno.

A pesar de su dolor, oigo a Carlisle reír ligeramente.

—Es verdad. ¿Quién necesita milagros? Somos vampiros. Arreglamos las cosas con mordidas, no con magia —dice, resuelto, con una imitación no del todo mala del tono y la pose de Bela Lugosi, el Drácula más recordado de la historia del cine—. Veamos qué se puede hacer.

Carlisle examina concienzudamente a Edward mientras yo aguardo, tensa, el veredicto. El que Edward esté en cuidados intensivos, diez kilos más delgado que antes de enfermar, sudando de fiebre y con la mitad de la cara cubierta por la máscara de un respirador artificial no significa que todo está perdido… ¿o sí?

Cuando Carlisle termina su examen y se gira a verme, me sorprende la férrea determinación que veo en sus rasgos. Como si acabara de tomar una decisión que él sabe terrible, pero es la única posible.

—Tengo que ir a arreglar el traslado de Edward —anuncia.

—¿Traslado? —repito estúpidamente, sin entender más nada—. ¿Traslado a dónde?

—Lo llevaremos a casa. A mi casa, es mejor opción —completa Carlisle, tan ferozmente determinado como antes.

—¿Hay… esperanzas? —susurro, sin poder creerlo.

La expresión cuidadosamente firme de Carlisle cambia a una de desesperación y horror.

—No —sopla más que habla, y veo cómo tiembla la mano que levanta para pasársela por la cara, como si pudiese arrancarse el horror de la piel—. Por eso lo trasladamos.

El peso del mundo cae sobre mis hombros por un segundo. _Por eso lo trasladamos_. Porque la casa de Carlisle y Esme está más aislada, tiene más privacidad y menores probabilidades de que alguien se acerque. Que alguien oiga gritar a una persona. A una persona siendo transformada. Siendo transformada en vampiro.

—Voy a darle suficiente morfina… espero que eso mitigue la peor parte —dice Carlisle voz baja, casi como si hablara solo.

—¿Ayudará? —pregunto con voz que no suena como la mía.

—No sé. Nunca tuve oportunidad de ensayarlo —Carlisle baja la voz al punto que, siendo vampiro, tengo que concentrarme para escucharlo—. Intenté con Emmett… pero ya lo había mordido y el veneno selló las venas antes de poder darle nada para el dolor…

—Actuaremos a tiempo esta vez —digo con una firmeza que no sé de dónde sale, porque muy por dentro quiero llorar y gritar.

La certeza de que Edward pasará dolor durante días no me alegra para nada, y saber cuánto detestaba ser vampiro no hace la decisión más fácil. Pero dejarlo ir no es una opción, y todas las demás posibilidades médicas y mágicas fallaron. Por sobre todo, no en momento que yo me quiebre. Tengo que ser fuerte ahora, por Edward y por Carlisle y por toda la familia, mi familia. Edward está primero, después vienen mis confusos sentimientos y mi reacción al respecto de la re–conversión.

—Haremos lo que haga falta para que todo salga bien —digo con más convicción—. Si tiene que ser de este modo, de este modo será. Lo llevaremos a casa y le darás la morfina. Todo acabará saliendo bien. No sé cómo, pero todo acabará bien. Estoy segura —digo con tanto énfasis que hasta yo me lo empiezo a creer.

No será el modo ideal ni el que yo hubiese querido, pero si es así como serán las cosas, está bien. Podría ser peor. Edward podría haber sufrido un accidente y perdido un brazo o una pierna antes de ser convertido. Podría haber quedado lisiado. Podría haber muerto. Al lado de eso, pasar el resto de la eternidad como vampiro, rodeado de una familia amorosa, no es tan mala opción. Para anda.

—Voy a… arreglar las cosas —musita Carlisle, serio pero resuelto tras mi alarde de convicción.

Carlisle sale, y me quedo junto al aún humano Edward.

—Te amo —le repito, y luego confieso—. Es por tu bien… y el mío. Yo no soportaría perderte.

.

Me quedo a su lado, murmurando tonterías, recuerdos, disculpas y promesas, sin importarme en lo más mínimo que Edward está dormido. Puedo entender un poco mejor a Rosario, la madre de Martin, que la hablaba a su hijo cuando estaba dormido. Casi sin pensarlo, yo también empiezo a cantarle a Edward:

_._

_A dormir va la rosa _

_de los rosales, _

_a dormir va mi niño_

_porque ya es tarde. _

_._

_Mi niño se va a dormir _

_con los ojitos cerrados… _

.

El recuerdo de lo que Rosario cantó en la última ocasión hace que mi voz se desvanezca, pero me esfuerzo en seguir. Edward no sufrirá ese destino, él estará a salvo.

.

…_como duerme mi niño _

_mientras aún está cansado_.

.

El nuevo final sale solo, casi sin que yo lo piense mucho. Sonrío al oírme. Es perfecto. Edward pronto ya no estará cansado, es justo que duerma ahora.

Carlisle regresa varias horas después, con aspecto cansado.

—¿Podemos llevarlo? —pregunto en voz baja.

Carlisle asiente.

—Costó un poco convencerlos, pero tengo los permisos. Lo llevaremos ahora mismo.

Vuelvo junto a Edward. El fin de una vida como humano está a punto de llegarle, por segunda vez. Y el inicio de una nueva vida como vampiro también está por comenzar para él, igualmente por segunda vez. Ya debería tener práctica en eso de ser transformado.

—Sólo un poco más, amor —le susurro mientras entran los médicos y enfermeras que lo prepararán para el traslado—. Y estaremos juntos por siempre.

.

Lo llevamos a la casa. Carlisle le da morfina suficiente como para dormir a una tropilla de caballos, o al menos eso me parece a mí.

Después, Carlisle intenta algo nuevo, y en lugar de morderlo, velozmente le inyecta el veneno, mi veneno, en las muñecas, los tobillos, el cuello, el corazón, y por las dudas también en los codos, las rodillas, los hombros y en el punto de unión de los muslos con la cadera. Creo que de poder hubiese seguido con el ombligo y quizás las tetillas, pero la aguja se rompe cuando Carlisle intenta forzar más veneno en el corazón con una segunda inyección.

Ya está. Las venas están selladas. La transformación comenzó. Edward está inmóvil, sólo respirando lenta y regularmente.

Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar tres días.

.

**En nuestro habitual espacio de auto propaganda: **

Comencé una traducción de un estupendo fic del universo Los Juegos del Hambre, titulado _A través de los ojos del Mentor_. Es básicamente la historia de los 74º Juegos del Hambre vistos desde la perspectiva de Haymitch. Los entretelones y las escenas que la protagonista no vio son particularmente fascinantes: las peleas de Haymitch y Effie, los aportes de Cinna y Portia al plan, las borracheras de Haymitch, su relación con los otros Mentores, su opinión respecto a Peeta, su exasperación para con Katniss… Yo no escribo, sólo traduzco, y recomiendo fervientemente la historia.

Advertencia: incluye algunas palabrotas, alcoholismo y violencia. Estamos hablando de Haymitch, no de Prim.

**Si alguien está interesado pero no leyó los libros y no tiene acceso a ellos, déjenme su dirección de correo electrónico, con los debidos espacios entre las partes para que la página no la borre, y prometo enviarle la trilogía a la brevedad. **


	32. La magia, descifrada O casi

**No soy Meyer ni Coerr, los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo sin fines de lucro… lo de siempre. ¡Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios! **

* * *

**En respuesta a reviews anónimos: **

**Kathinka: **espero que los libros te hayan llegado, sé que te los envié. ¡Gracias por tus palabras amables! **  
**

**Amy: **me tranquiliza mucho no haberte herido, aunque en un sentido estricto yo no puedo conocer la historia de cada persona que visite el fic y desde luego no tuve intención de hacer sentir triste a nadie, me preocupó haberte traído recuerdos tristes a la luz. Muchas gracias, como siempre, al apoyo y el aliento que tus mensajes dan. Veremos a Edward neófito en el capítulo siguiente, hay una teoría mágico-filosófica que discutir en éste... Espero ansiosa tu opinión. Mil gracias por estar al otro lado del teclado, te dejo un fuerte abrazo.**  
**

**Nohemi: **al menos sobrevivió... hubiese podido ser peor. Gracias por tu mensaje. **  
**

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a ThrishCullenWinchester, que me advirtió del fallo de actualización del capítulo. ¡Gracias de nuevo! **

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y uno: La magia, descifrada. O casi. **

Una vez que la transformación oficialmente comienza, Carlisle junta metódicamente las jeringas que usó para inyectarle a Edward la morfina y el veneno, los trozos de algodón con alcohol que utilizó para desinfectar la piel en el lugar del pinchazo, y los envoltorios de las jeringas. Sale de la habitación llevándose las cosas, me imagino que para destruirlas. Yo me quedo a solas con Edward.

De algún modo, me recuerda a la Bella Durmiente. Hermoso, pálido, profundamente dormido… sólo que ni la princesa tenía una barba de cuatro días, ni a Edward va a despertarlo un beso. Sólo tiempo y paciencia servirán en su caso.

Primero lo primero. Edward huele a hospital y a sudor, y aunque de un modo más animalístico que razonable su olor me parece atractivo, no creo que sea muy confortable para él. Dudo un momento qué temperatura será la más indicada para dale un baño. Edward prefiere el agua de la ducha bien caliente. Si la transformación, por lo que los demás miembros de mi familia dicen, se siente como arder en llamas, quizás agua fría sería lo ideal.

Me decido por un término medio. Después de todo, a quienes tienen fiebre se les dan baños de agua tibia, para bajar la temperatura y porque es lo mejor para la sensible piel.

Voy al cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación en que Edward está y empiezo a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. Dejo preparados los dos toallones más grandes, suaves y mullidos que puedo encontrar. Busco especialmente el jabón neutro del piso de abajo, y un champú supuestamente muy masculino, que no huele a flores ni frutas. Al menos, es el que Emmett usa, mitad para fastidiar a Alice, porque ése champú es mucho más barato.

Desvestir a Edward no es en sí mismo algo extraño o vergonzoso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa. No es como si en los últimos dos años, primero durante nuestros viajes y después mientras vivimos juntos, no hubiese visto a mi humano favorito con poca ropa, y en una ocasión o dos incluso completamente desnudo. Pero Edward es muy pudoroso, y jamás se sintió cómodo exhibiéndose, de modo que en rigor ésta es la primera vez que puedo desvestirlo sin que él me detenga a dos prendas de la meta o antes. De algún modo, me siento como si estuviese aprovechándome de él.

Lo levanto en brazos, sintiendo su piel aún afiebrada, aunque ya mucho menos que antes, contra la mía. Lo llevo rápidamente al baño y lo sumerjo en el agua tibia; la bañera está medio llena. Mientras con una mano mantengo su cabeza fuera del agua, con la otra cierro el grifo.

—Te sentirás mejor después de esto, cuando estés bien limpio —medio le explico y medio me justifico, esparciendo jabón sobre su pecho. No tuve la previsión de enjabonar la esponja primero.

Cuello, pecho, espalda, brazos, manos, pies y piernas quedan limpios rápidamente. Entonces es que me enfrento a un dilema: ¿debo lavarle sus genitales? No me considero una mojigata, y no es como si no supiera qué hay bajo el agua jabonosa… pero es una zona muy privada, y con lo sensible que es Edward al respecto… por otro lado, no es como si se fuera a enterar de nada… pero no está bien aprovecharme por eso… ¿estaría aprovechándome si lo lavo y enjuago, sin segundas intenciones…?

Parece que sí soy una mojigata. Decidida, paso la esponja enjabonada por su ingle, por debajo del agua, y lo doy por limpio.

Saco el tapón de la bañera y dejo escurrir el agua, al tiempo que acciono la ducha de mano. No es fácil hacerlo sin dejar de sostener la nuca de Edward, pero de algún modo me las arreglo. Mientras el agua con restos de jabón sale por el drenaje, le lavo la cara y el cabello, aplicando champú dos veces, como él siempre lo hizo. Cuando termino, la bañera está prácticamente vacía; enjuago a Edward de la cabeza a los pies con el agua limpia y tibia de la ducha de mano antes de sacarlo y envolverlo rápidamente en los toallones. Lo llevo al dormitorio, donde lo seco con cuidado pero rápidamente. Nadie me saca de la cabeza que no debe tomar frío, por muy en camino a ser vampiro que él esté.

Alguien dejó una pila de ropa limpia sobre la cama, que está perfectamente tendida con sábanas limpias. Sonrío al ver la precisión de Bree en cómo están acomodadas las almohadas, la marca de Esme en los bordes de las frazadas metidos bajo las esquinas del colchón, y un montón de ropa nueva pulcramente doblada que no puede venir de nadie más que Alice. Hasta está la espuma y una de las máquinas de afeitar descartables de Edward, que él prefiere por sobre la afeitadora eléctrica, que no es lo bastante prolija para su gusto. Alguien fue especialmente hasta casa y buscó las cosas.

Visto a Edward con la ropa interior y frunzo el ceño al ver el resto de las prendas. ¿Quién piensa en vestir a un neófito con una camisa cuyos puños se cierran con gemelos, pantalón de vestir y chaleco de seda, por no hablar de los zapatos de charol? Nadie más que Alice puede tener ese tipo de ideas. Eso no puede ser cómodo para pasar tres días en cama, y no puedo imaginarme que al Edward neófito le haga gracia despertar vestido como para ir a la ópera. Sólo le faltan el frac y el sombrero de copa. Decidida, lo meto en la cama en ropa interior y lo tapo hasta los hombros.

Después lo afeito con mucho cuidado, rodeando su pecho y cabeza de toallas para no mojar la almohada. Hubiese sido más cómodo mientras él estaba en la bañera, pero esto tendrá que servir. Una vez que hasta el menor rastro de vello facial desapareció, lo peino hasta que el cabello está seco.

Es sorprendente lo distinto que Edward luce una vez que está limpio, seco, afeitado y peinado. Me recuerda enormemente al muchacho de diecisiete años del que me enamoré, sólo que ése no tenía una palidez que evidenciaba enfermedad ni estaba tan inmóvil y silencioso. _Pero es temporal_, me recuerdo con severidad, forzándome a no desesperar. _Es temporal y luego estará igual o mejor que antes_.

.

Esme se queda cuidándolo un rato mientras regreso a nuestra casa a buscar un par de cosas y paso por una librería a reponer los libros que destrocé en mi intento de curarlo con pajaritos de papel. En rigor Edward no necesita cuidados ahora que tiene mi veneno corriendo por sus venas, y eso tanto Esme como yo lo sabemos, pero después de haber convivido con un Edward humano y de haberlo visto enfermo todo este tiempo, algunas cuestiones casi instintivas son difíciles de dejar de lado de un momento para otro.

De vuelta a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, visto a Edward con su pijama más viejo (tiene casi tres años de antigüedad. En términos Cullen, o al menos términos de Alice, el pijama es viejísimo) y cómodo, el que siempre fue su preferido. Después me siento a su lado y comienzo otra vez a leerle el capítulo cuatro de su libro _Corrientes de la psiquiatría contemporánea_. Entre una cosa y otra nunca pasamos de la décima página de ese capítulo durante la estadía de Edward en el hospital.

Estoy en medio de una tediosa argumentación y contra argumentación cuando Carlisle se asoma a la habitación con una expresión de aturdimiento en la cara.

—No vas a creerlo —murmura, asombrado y como distraído—. Vengo del hospital. Fui a arreglar unos últimos papeles… por el traslado de Edward… y… todos los enfermos de cuidados intensivos… es increíble…

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —pregunto, sintiéndome triste por Martin, Sonya y toda esa otra gente que no tiene un doctor vampiro para salvarlos.

—Están… recuperándose —responde Carlisle, como incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —yo también estoy incrédula.

¿No estaban dándole a Sonya la extremaunción?

—Están recuperándose. Todos ellos. En las últimas tres horas o así, todos empezaron a dar signos de mejoría —explica Carlisle—. Todavía les queda un largo camino por delante, pero… están mejor. De pronto, y todos a la vez… los médicos hablan de que podría ser que el tratamiento por fin está mostrando resultados, o que se trataría de una evolución normal del virus, que es posible que… pero no están seguros… es tan sorprendente… parece un milagro.

Un milagro. ¡Mi milagro! ¡Ahí está! ¡Los otros pacientes se están aprovechando del milagro que debió ser para Edward! Todos están mejorando… un momento, ¿eso significa que Edward también estaba mejorando?

—¿Nos apresuramos con él? —pregunto en voz bajísima, aterrada de haber hecho algo terrible—. ¿Estaba recuperándose?

Carlisle sacude la cabeza desde donde está, justo junto a la puerta, con gran tristeza.

—Él no estaba mejor, Bella, sino todo lo contrario —dice con dolor—. Vi brevemente a los otros enfermos. Él fue el único que no mejoró nada.

Mi susto se convierte con rapidez en una bola de amargo resentimiento. ¡Los otros enfermos le robaron su milagro a Edward! ¡Él estaba muriéndose por culpa de ellos, que le quitaron su posibilidad de sanar! ¡Yo hice las grullas _para él_, no para que esos otros se aprovechen! ¡Eso no es justo!

De pronto, una memoria viene hacia mí; parece tan distante como si hubiese ocurrido hace siglos. Está distorsionada y como empañada, como si hubiese estado viendo y escuchando bajo el agua… es una memoria humana.

—_No parece muy justo —dice Edward con un encogimiento de hombros. _

_Me río sin alegría. _

—_¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. _

Mi yo humano tenía razón. No es justo, pero no es como si yo fuese a perder a Edward. Sólo… me quedaré con una versión algo más duradera de él. Pese a la decepción, en medio de mi amargura me alegro por Sonya y su familia, por Martin y la suya, por las otras personas que tendrán al menos, con un poco de suerte, una vida humana larga y feliz.

Tres horas… hace tres horas comenzaron a recuperarse. Frunzo el ceño en concentración.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunto a Carlisle.

—Las nueve y veinte —me responde él, tras consultar su reloj de pulsera.

—¿A qué hora sacamos a Edward del hospital?

—A eso de las siete.

—El horario de visitas para los pacientes en terapia intensiva comienza a las seis de la tarde… —pienso en voz alta.

—A esa hora hablé con el médico de Edward, y después fui a verlo. Cuando entré a la habitación, ya estabas adentro —señala Carlisle.

—Yo había terminado de plegar las grullas un rato antes… digamos que a las seis… pero a las siete Edward no estaba nada mejor… —cavilo, pensativa.

—…pero los otros enfermos ya estaban recuperándose —completa Carlisle, que parece tan atónito como yo me siento—. Es sólo que no lo supimos porque estábamos centrados en Edward y no nos preocupamos por los demás.

—Las grullas de papel funcionaron, pero mal —digo con incredulidad—. Tenían que curar a Edward, y en cambio curaron a los demás. El milagro salió mal…

Carlisle entra por fin a la habitación, y se sienta a los pies de la cama en la que Edward está inmóvil, sólo respirando lenta y regularmente.

—Estuve pensando mucho en todo esto de las mil grullas de papel y los milagros, o no, que ocurren al plegarlas —comienza Carlisle lentamente, como midiendo cada palabra—. Al principio, creí que no tenían nada que ver con este… intercambio que había ocurrido. Cuando el intento de Rosalie por recuperar su propia humanidad usando grullas de papel falló, di momentáneamente por sentado que la magia, si tal cosa existía, no había influido. Pero pasó el tiempo, y la magia se convirtió más claramente en la única explicación posible. Entonces comencé a considerar las implicaciones. No era la primera vez en la historia que alguien plegaba mil grullas de papel, pero era, al menos hasta donde pude rastrear, la primera vez que algo sobrenatural ocurría.

Me quedo escuchándolo con atención. No veo a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero cualquier cosa que eche luz sobre la situación es bienvenida.

—Algo de especial debía había tenido tu situación con Edward para que ocurriera algo tan completamente único —sigue Carlisle, reflexivo—. Si se debía a que eras humana y Edward vampiro, o a que cada uno deseaba con tal intensidad estar en la posición del otro, o como te dije en el hospital, a que era el momento de que ocurriera una situación que quizás sólo se da una vez cada siglo o cada milenio o una sola vez en la historia del planeta, cuando no del universo… eso no lo sé. Consideré, y descarté, que no bastaba con plegar mil grullas de papel, sino que había que poner todo el deseo, la esperanza, la convicción en que el milagro era posible. De haber sido ése el caso, Rosalie hubiese tenido éxito, estoy seguro. Consideré que había que plegarlas sin pensar en absoluto en el deseo más profundo y secreto del corazón, y que la magia obraría su milagro entonces. También descarté esa posibilidad: quien pliega las grullas lo hace para pedir un deseo, y nadie que no anhele algo con mucha fuerza se toma el trabajo de fabricar mil pajaritos de papel.

Carlisle se queda en silencio por un momento, observando con atención al pálido e inmóvil Edward. Mi visión vampírica alcanza a percibir que una pequeña porción de la piel de su cuello, alrededor del lugar en que Carlisle le inyectó el veneno, está más pálida y tersa que el resto de la piel expuesta. Lenta e inexorable, la transformación está teniendo lugar.

—Creo, después de todo, que llegué a una conclusión —dice Carlisle de pronto, apartando la vista de Edward y mirándome directamente. Comprendo ahora por qué se sentó cuando en realidad no lo necesita, no es como si fuera a cansarse: quería estar cara a cara cuando me dijera esto—. Cada vez que en el mundo alguien pliega mil grullas de papel, un milagro ocurre. La pregunta es cuándo y de qué manera.

»Las personas tenemos el don único de desear; el problema es que nuestros deseos no siempre se cumplen con facilidad. Personalmente, no creo en eso que si alguien desea algo con gran intensidad, ese deseo se cumple. Eso es ridículo. A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, miles de personas desearon el fin de tal o cual guerra (guerras de las que desear el fin sobran), la cura de las enfermedades, la felicidad verdadera… y además, cada persona tiene sus pequeños, o no tanto, deseos personales: conseguir determinado trabajo, ser correspondida en el amor por tal otra persona, tener éxito en algún proyecto… No todos esos deseos se cumplen. No basta con desear, hay que actuar, y aceptar cuándo un deseo, por mucho que se insista en él, simplemente no se concretará.

»Pero a veces, unas pocas veces, la suerte, el destino, la providencia, la ocasión o como quieras llamarlo nos son favorables A veces, muy de vez en cuando, un deseo largamente guardado y tenido por imposible se cumple —la voz de Carlisle es suave y suena mágica en sí misma cuando habla de deseos cumplidos—. A veces son grandes cosas, otras veces son pequeñeces, pero que significan mucho para la persona que lo desea. Yo deseé durante doscientos años una familia, y en el curso de medio siglo de pronto me vi rodeado gente en la que confiaba ciegamente, que me amaba y a la que yo también amaba, que hacían que esos doscientos años de soledad hubiesen valido la pena, cada segundo de ellos. Seguro que alguna vez escuchaste de una pareja que tuvo inesperadamente ese hijo con el que había soñado durante años, o la historia de esa mujer que de niña les pidió una bicicleta a los Reyes Magos, pero sus padres eran humildes y tenían muchos hijos, una bicicleta nueva era impensable. Treinta y seis años más tarde, esta misma mujer ganó una hermosa bicicleta último modelo en un sorteo por el Día de Reyes. Por mi parte, creo que estas situaciones son la excepción y no la regla; creo que no siempre somos conscientes de lo verdaderamente excepcionales que son y lo afortunados que somos aquellos cuyo deseo se cumple.

No dejo de mirar a Carlisle mientras habla. Su rostro no aparenta más de los veintitrés años que tenía al ser mordido, pero algo en sus palabras, su pose, su mirada, habla de los siglos de vida que tiene a sus espaldas. A pesar de la juventud de sus rasgos, hay algo de antiguo y venerable en él.

—Por eso, porque sólo una ínfima cantidad de deseos se cumplen sin más, es que el deseo de Edward de ser humano a tu lado entra claramente en la categoría de los imposibles —sigue él, reflexivo—. Sé que él lo sabía y que jamás creyó que volver a ser humano fuese una posibilidad. Lo anhelaba, sí, y lo oí decir que si hubiese alguna forma de recuperar su humanidad, sin importar lo doloroso, extenuante o difícil que fuese, él lo haría; pero Edward era inteligente y no se engañaba a sí mismo: sabía que es imposible volver atrás la transformación. Eso hace que la conversión inversa, por llamarlo de algún modo, sea tanto más… inusual. Edward no tenía esperanza alguna de volver a ser humano, y sé que tampoco esperabas convertirte en vampiresa en ese mismo lugar y momento. Pero ocurrió. Inmediatamente después de plegar las grullas…

»Entonces Rosalie plegó grullas, deseando volver a ser humana. No lo logró —subraya Carlisle, como si hiciera falta recordármelo—. En cambio, desató una crisis en medio de la familia, se distanció severamente de Emmett, y tuvo que hacer frente a diversos demonios personales suyos. Con el tiempo, hizo las paces con su propio pasado, se disculpó con Esme y conmigo, y hasta reforzó su lazo con Emmett. Aunque las palabras dichas en un momento de dolor habían herido su relación, ellos dos no habían dejado de amarse, y fue eso lo que permitió que su vida como pareja no sólo siguiera adelante sino que se viera fortalecida. Llegó el cortejo, el noviazgo, el compromiso, la boda, la luna de miel, la vida en pareja. El siguiente paso lógico hubiese sido la llegada de los hijos, sólo que eso no sucedería. Y entonces Bree llegó a la vida de Rosalie y Emmett.

» ¿Sabes que ahora creo que Rosalie en verdad no deseaba ser humana? —me pregunta Carlisle de pronto, retóricamente—. No creo que ella sobrellevaría bien el envejecer: ganar peso, las arrugas, las canas, la progresiva debilidad, el cansarse más rápido… y por sobre todo, el deterioro de la belleza física… Las personas como Rosalie, tan conscientes de su hermosura y que la utilizan como un arma sin culpa ni reparos, suelen sufrir mucho cuando esa belleza corporal declina con el paso de los años. No, creo que Rosalie no deseaba en realidad ser humana por la humanidad en sí misma, del modo en que lo quería Edward. Mientras que Edward no deseó hijos precisamente, sino la posibilidad de estar a tu lado, el objetivo final de Rosalie eran los niños: ella sólo quería ser humana porque era el modo de tener un bebé. Las vampiresas no pueden quedar embarazadas, pero las humanas sí. Sólo quería ser humana por eso, sospecho. De algún modo, el milagro se cumplió al llegar Bree: pocas veces vi a dos personas tan compenetradas en un vínculo de este tipo. Bree deseaba una madre y Rosalie deseaba una hija. Aunque no hay relación genética entre ellas, el amor que se profesan es obvio.

»En cuanto a tus grullas, las que armaste para revertir la situación de Edward y la tuya… no lo volvieron a hacer vampiro a él ni te devolvieron tu humanidad. Una vez más, creo que no ansiabas volver a ser humana. Lo hubieses hecho por amor a Edward, estoy seguro —medio se ataja Carlisle, al notar que abro la boca en protesta—, pero eventualmente hubieses deseado volver a ser convertida. Respecto al resto… lo que querías era salvarlo, curarlo de la gripe. Muy a su manera, el milagro hizo eso. Edward ya no está estrictamente enfermo y nunca volverá a estarlo. Es más, volverá a ser vampiro, aunque tu humanidad no haya regresado. Por lo demás, no puedo evitar suponer que, o el milagro decidió no desperdiciarse a sí mismo y se dedicó a curar a las otras personas, o en algún momento deseaste poder ayudarle a los demás enfermos además de Edward. Como sea… ellos están sanando.

Me toma, pese a mi mente vampírica, un minuto procesar todo esto. Es algo que yo nunca me había detenido a considerar, al menos no en tanto detalle.

—Según tu teoría, cada vez que alguien pliega mil grullas de papel, un milagro ocurre, aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos —puntualizo.

—Ni en el momento que querríamos —acota Carlisle.

—Ajá. Si eso es así, ¿por qué Sadako, la niña real, no sobrevivió? Su deseo era curarse. Y no me digas alguna tontería del tipo que "vive en nuestra memoria" o algo parecido, porque estoy segura que la posterioridad no le importaba demasiado a la chica, ella quería curarse de la leucemia, no pasar a la historia —le advierto, más agresivamente de lo que Carlisle en realidad se merecía, pero estoy sensible con todo lo que está pasando y no me importa desquitarme con quien sea.

—No iba a sugerir eso —responde Carlisle con una ligera sonrisa—. Sólo iba a señalarte que Sadako no vivió lo suficiente, por desgracia, para completar las mil grullas. Otros chicos lo hicieron para ella, en su memoria, después de que Sadako falleció. Pero ella tenía unas doscientas hechas, no las mil que la tradición exige. Y si realmente queremos leer entre líneas, podríamos decir que es una especie de milagro el que la historia de Sadako haya trascendido. Su país perdió la guerra, y a la historia siempre la escriben los vencedores: es bastante sorprendente que una situación como ésta se conozca… casi un milagro.

—¿Y Naomi? ¿La nena del cuento de Eleanor Coerr? —exijo.

—Bella, acabas de decirlo: es un cuento. Naomi es un personaje de ficción, no una persona real —me señala Carlisle gentilmente—. La señora Coerr se inspiró en la historia de Sadako para escribir el cuento, aunque hubo muchas niñas como Naomi y Sadako, enfermas a causa de la radiación, y lamentablemente muchas de ellas no sobrevivieron. En todo caso, se podría leer el cuento como una denuncia social, más que una dulce historia de las buenas noches con final feliz.

Suspiro con una mezcla de risa y amargura.

—Tiene respuestas para todo, Doctor Cullen —le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No para todo —me contradice él—. No sé si todo lo que acabo de exponer es tan así. Es una conjetura, y como estamos hablando de una supuesta magia, o de milagros, no hay forma de falsear la hipótesis, ponerla a prueba, intentar verificarla. También podríamos decir que el único milagro real fue el que ocurrió cuando te volviste vampiresa de un segundo para otro y Edward se convirtió en humano, ya que técnicamente no hay forma de afirmar que la llegada de Bree y Diego a la familia tenga algo que ver con la grullas —remarca Carlisle, serio—. Del mismo modo, el que los otros enfermos del hospital comiencen a mejorar es extraño, pero no imposible de explicar medios algo más científicos que la magia: se trataba de cuatro personas hospitalizadas en terapia intensiva, de las que dos estaban en estado crítico y las otras dos en estado severo, pero ninguna de ellas estaba muerta todavía y una eventual recuperación, aunque improbable, no era estrictamente imposible.

Lo miro parpadeando. No entiendo más nada. ¿Hubo magia de por medio o no?

—Carlisle, no entiendo —admito—. Las grullas de papel, ¿son las que hicieron que todo esto fuese posible o no?

—No lo sé, Bella. Siendo honesto, no creo que haya modo de saberlo. Podemos creer en que las grullas de papel fueron las que hicieron posible estas cosas, o creer que cuando estabas junto a Edward en la casa en Forks pasó una estrella fugaz por encima de las nubes y de algún modo les concedió el deseo, y que el resto de los sucesos no involucran magia alguna —la sonrisa de Carlisle es genuina y tranquila—. En realidad, no creo que importe.

—¡A mí me importa! —protesto—. Quiero saber qué es lo que me salvó de ser convertida al modo tradicional y que obligó a Edward a pasar por la transformación dos veces.

—¿Serviría de algo saberlo? —replica Carlisle filosóficamente—. Estoy completamente a favor del derecho de alguien de saber cuando se trata de algo en lo que se puede hacer una diferencia, pero en un caso como éste, donde saber si quien obró la magia fue un hada madrina, una estrella fugaz, mil grullas de papel, o una conjunción astronómica, no hace ninguna diferencia… ¿sirve de algo preocuparse al respecto?

Sé que es infantil, pero me cruzo de brazos y no le respondo. Es más fácil enfurruñarme que admitir que posiblemente nunca sepa qué pasó exactamente.

Carlisle debe comprender que no estoy lista para reconocer y admitir mi propia ignorancia y mis limitaciones, porque se pone de pie y con una última palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo, me deja a solas con Edward otra vez.

.

La transformación de Edward dura, para asombro de todos los demás, sólo dos días y media hora. Durante todo el tiempo Edward está completamente inmóvil, sólo respirando, algo que también los tiene estupefactos. Yo, que no sé muy bien qué esperar de una conversión, intento convencerme que es una buena señal, que la morfina lo anestesió y que Edward está dormido o al menos inconsciente y sin enterarse de nada. Carlisle está convencido de lo mismo y muriéndose de ganas de interrogar a Edward al respecto, en la esperanza de "haber hecho las cosas bien esta vez".

Por fin, según Alice, faltan veinte minutos para que Edward despierte. Todos nos preparamos, yo me quedo a un metro de su cama y Jasper está ligeramente detrás de mí. Emmett bloquea la puerta; los demás esperan detrás de Emmett, para no asustar a Edward con un despliegue de tantos vampiros a la vez.

—Siete minutos —el susurro de Alice es el único sonido que interrumpe el completo silencio.

A decir verdad, no tenemos idea de cómo reaccionará Edward. Él ya fue neófito una vez, ¿sabrá qué esperar, o perdió esas memorias y estará tan confundido como según dicen los demás los neófitos promedio lo están al despertar? Tampoco sabemos con seguridad si conservó su don de oír mentes, o si evolucionó en otro, o si lo perdió por completo. Alice no consigue ver nada, al menos no hasta que él reaccione y tome algún tipo de decisión. No tenemos idea si nos reconocerá, si estará tranquilo o agresivo, si sabrá quién es él y qué le pasó… tenemos que esperar a que su corazón deje de latir y él abra los ojos.

—Tres minutos —dice Alice en un hilo de voz.

No puedo evitar preocuparme. ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward? ¿Estará enojado porque lo convertimos, Carlisle y yo, sin consultarlo? Es curioso advertir que desde que empezamos nuestra vida en común nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de su transformación. Nuestro día a día, él como humano y yo como vampiresa, era tan idílico, tan perfecto, que no había razones para pensar en una transformación. Aún cuando Edward se enfermó de gripe, al menos a mí jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fuese otra cosa que una enfermedad humana, ni siquiera de las más graves, que se curaría con reposo en cama y la medicación correcta. Edward era joven, sano y fuerte, desde que volvía a ser humano no había tenido nada más grave que un resfrío, ¿cómo iba una simple gripe a costarle la vida… o casi? Aún cuando la gripe se agravaba, yo siempre estuve tan convencida que se recuperaría que jamás toqué el tema de la conversión con él…

—Ahora —musita Alice.

Menos de un segundo después, Edward se contorsiona una sola vez en una feroz convulsión que le arquea la espalda, con los puños apretados, los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y la boca abierta en un aullido de dolor que me causa piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo. Intento ir hacia él, pero Jasper me detiene de abalanzarme sobre Edward.

Tanto el grito como el movimiento de Edward duran sólo un segundo, pero es el segundo más desgarrador de mi vida. Después, él se desploma en la cama, quieto y con los ojos cerrados, con un último latido de su corazón. Jasper me suelta.

Silencio absoluto.

—¿Edward? —pregunto, acercándome cautelosamente un paso hacia donde él está.

Él abre los ojos, gira la cabeza, se sienta en la cama y me devuelve la mirada, todo eso a la velocidad de la luz. Su expresión es desconfiada y aturdida.

Me quedo mirándolo. Su cabello color bronce está desordenado, su piel es tan pálida como la de cualquier vampiro, sus rasgos son estremecedoramente perfectos, y sus ojos son de color rojo brillante. Es lo más hermoso y terrible que vi nunca.

La desconfianza de su cara cambia a confusión, de ahí a reconocimiento, de ahí a embeleso.

—¿Bella? —me pregunta con voz melodiosa. Es extraño que mi oído reconozca que su nueva voz es un poco más grave de lo que fue la última vez que fue vampiro.

Me adelanto otro paso, sonriéndole cautelosamente. Jasper me advirtió que no enseñara demasiado los dientes, un neófito podría interpretarlo como una amenaza. Edward me observa con toda atención, como una cobra al encantador de serpientes.

Casi sin detenerme a pensarlo, abro los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida, y aunque oigo a Jasper jadear ligeramente ante mi gesto, que expone mi cuello y me pone en peligro, Edward es más rápido. Salta de la cama directo a mis brazos abiertos y se aferra a mí con ganas. Es un poco incómodo, y comienzo a entender esto de la fuerza de los neófitos, pero vale completamente la pena. Le devuelvo el abrazo, mientras Edward, que a todo esto es una cabeza más alto que yo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta me levanta y me estrecha más contra él, enterrando su cara en mi cuello y la nariz en mi cabello, que para la ocasión llevo suelto.

—Bella —suspira con satisfacción, casi ronronea.

Sonrío más, devolviéndole el abrazo con cada gota de alivio, alegría, disculpa y amor que estoy sintiendo. Edward me reconoció. Todo estará bien.

.


	33. Neófito

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla... todo eso que todos sabemos. **

**Gracias a AnaidT por declarar "patrimonio vampírico" y permitirme usar la aseveración de Edward sobre que prefiere pasar por la transformación dos veces si eso salva a Bella.**

**En respuesta a reviews de usuarios no registrados: **

**Kathinka**: Me quedo tranquila que los libros te llegaran bien… y comprendo lo que es no tener tiempo de leer algo que uno quisiera. En fin, confío que podrás hacerte un hueco en algún momento.

Sobre la forma en que escribo, se trata de planificar lo bastante como para no dejar el final librado al azar y a la vez dejar suficientes cabos sueltos como para improvisar sobre la marcha. Toma algo de práctica, pero a estas alturas puedo decir que lo domino bastante bien :D

Las teorías de Carlisle son eso, teorías… nadie dice que sea completamente cierto… ni que esté totalmente equivocado. Un final abierto, si quieres.

Síp, es el punto de vista de Edward, como puedes leer unos párrafos más abajo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Querida Amy, **¿qué puedo responder más que decirte que siento lo mismo respecto a los milagros? Lo expresaste tan bien que no me queda más que asentir con una sonrisa.

Creo que precisamente por los avances de la ciencia y la tecnología, que cada vez son capaces de cosas más increíbles, es que nos gusta creer en que hay algo que ni la tecnología de punta ni la ciencia más avanzada pueden controlar… y eso es la magia, los milagros, ese algo un poco salvaje e irracional que se resiste a ser domesticado.

¿Sabes que me costó mucho escribir ese capítulo? Yo tenía una idea abstracta de todo lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras que lo expresaran lo más exactamente posible. Estuve dándole vueltas durante días, hasta que, harta, me senté y me dije: "ya está. Escribir y borrar lo que no va es mucho mejor que no escribir en absoluto. Vamos". Empecé a escribir… y las frases salieron solas. Tuve que escribirlo en tres etapas porque estaba tan cansada que se cerraban los ojos del sueño, pero todo lo que quise decir salió perfecto al primer intento, y eso incluso para mis estándares perfeccionistas es decir bastante.

Es verdad que no suelo contestar los comentarios de usuarios no registrados, pero esencialmente se debe a que la mayoría de ellos consisten en cosas poco profundas, del tipo "aayyyy, pobre Eddie… jeje, está muy lindo como humano" o "m gusto musho… skribe mms!". Algo así, creo yo, no amerita una respuesta. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, aparece un lector y comentarista que, sin estar registrado, deja reviews inteligentes y que merecen una respuesta. Tu caso es un claro ejemplo.

Noté que tus reviews tardaban un poco más, pero asumí que tu vida humana te tendría tan atareada que leías y comentabas cuando podías. No pensé que te tomaras tanto trabajo de escribir y reescribir los comentarios que me dejas… ¡me alegro doblemente de responderte ahora que lo sé!

¡Muchas gracias por los besos y abrazos colombianos! Mmhh, casi puedo sentir el perfume del más delicioso café colombiano en ellos. Mi inspiración sigue viva, y con comentarios como el tuyo, está casi a los saltos y medio loca de excitación por escribir el epílogo de esta historia, seguir traduciendo el otro fic, continuar con la redacción de un nuevo fic de la saga Crepúsculo en el que llevo tiempo trabajando y empezar la investigación previa (requisito indispensable antes de empezar a redactar cualquier historia) para un fic mío de la saga Los Juegos del Hambre.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Te dejo un fuerte abrazo electrónico

**zimit**: Todavía te queda el capítulo que estás por leer, más el epílogo… y ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic. Eso sí, las actualizaciones serán más espaciadas debido a mi vida humana… pero no tengo planes inmediatos para dejar de escribir, ni que pudiera tampoco. Escribir fics es mi marca personal de heroína. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**dulce sangre azul**: Edward humano acabó siendo encantador, creo, pero era hora de que volviese a ser vampiro. Qué bien que no perdió una admiradora sólo por ser convertido…

Te envié los libros, ¿te llegaron bien?

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: Neófito **

**.**

Bella.

_Bella_.

Confort, seguridad, alegría, satisfacción, hogar, amor, serenidad… eso es Bella, a eso huele Bella, a eso me recuerda el tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

Inhalo profundamente, llenándome los pulmones con su olor, el más exquisito, tranquilizador y excitante a la vez. Bella.

_Parece tranquilo… casi distraído… Reconoció a Bella, eso es buena señal. Sólo espero que no la lastime… no creo que pueda controlar su fuerza aún, tiene sólo unos minutos. Ella no tuvo mucho cuidado al acercarse así, es una suerte que no la atacara. Podría ser peligroso, tan joven y desorientado…_

Gruño en gesto de instintiva amenaza, apretando más a Bella contra mí al oír al otro diciendo eso de mí. Desentierro mi rostro del cuello y del cabello de Bella para mirarlo fijamente, medirlo con la mirada. Lo que veo me hace dar un respingo y aprieto más a Bella contra mí, resguardándola con mi cuerpo.

El otro es alto, un centímetro o dos más que yo, pero no mucho más que eso. Esbelto, ancho de hombros, con cabello rubio y ojos color ocre. Pero lo que me alarma son las decenas, centenas de marcas de dientes que cubren su cuello, pero también salpican su cara, las manos que alza en gesto de pacificación, los antebrazos…

Aunque instintivamente siento que debería estar nervioso, me calmo rápidamente. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero estoy tranquilo y centrado, aún medio en contra de mi voluntad.

—Edward, ¿lo reconoces? —me pregunta Bella en voz baja, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Estudio al otro con atención, ladeando la cabeza. Él se queda inmóvil, dejándome inspeccionarlo. De pronto, una serie de recuerdos vienen: dos figuras, una pequeña de cabello oscuro y una más alta y de pelo rubio acercándose en la oscuridad; la expresión de incertidumbre y nerviosismo en su cara; ojos marronosos con un cierto vestigio rojizo; una sonrisa tímida…

—Jasper —digo claramente. Es su nombre, estoy seguro.

Él parece gratamente sorprendido, y me sonríe ligeramente, sin mostrar los dientes. Le sonrío de regreso. Recuerdo algunas cosas más: peleas de bolas de nieve, partidas de ajedrez, carreras, peleas de lucha libre por pura diversión, juegos de béisbol… son recuerdos extraños, claros pero como desenfocados, como si los estuviese viendo a través de los anteojos equivocados.

_¡Es genial! Se acuerda de todo y está como siempre. Me pregunto si también podrá oír los pensamientos como hacía antes. A ver… probando, probando… un, dos, tres, cuatro… Edward, ¿me escuchas? _

Miro hacia la puerta. Otro, uno corpulento, con rizos castaños y ancha sonrisa bonachona está ahí. Al contrario que Jasper, no me inspira preocupación, está tan relajado y seguro de que todo lo que tenemos por delante es diversión que no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Te escucho… Emmett —le respondo.

Me lleva un segundo dar con el nombre correcto; asociado al nombre van memorias de cazas de osos, risas y bromas, más lucha libre, un Jeep gigantesco, más juegos de béisbol, y por alguna razón… ¿un disfraz de payaso?

Más personas se me acercan después de eso, con cierta cautela y mucha alegría. Identifico a todos sin problemas; cada cara y cada nombre van unidos a sensaciones, imágenes, impresiones, recuerdos fugaces. Carlisle me trae muchos recuerdos, de estudio, paciencia, aliento, confianza en mí, diversión, apoyo en tiempos difíciles, medicina, cariño, fe… Esme es ternura, pasión, protección, olores deliciosos al hogar y a comida, abrazos y música. Rosalie, pese a su cara de aburrimiento, está claramente preocupada por mí; ella me recuerda a motores, automóviles veloces, el color rojo, satisfacción, orgullo, dolor, y una muñeca con cara de porcelana y cabello rubio… Emily. Alice me recuerda a montañas de ropa, chillidos de alegría, visiones, felicidad, una confidente y amiga, zapatos, confianza, sonrisas, una computadora…

De los dos últimos, Bree y Diego, casi no tengo recuerdos, lo que me hace pensar que no lo conozco tan bien o desde hace menos tiempo que a los demás. Bree me recuerda a una cara de susto, miedo, ansiedad… deseos de agradar… una sonrisa algo más segura… y no sé por qué, pero la alegría y el agradecimiento están unidos al recuerdo que tengo de ella diciendo la palabra "mamá". Diego me recuerda a pasión, entusiasmo, una sonrisa alegre, horas de estudio, y por alguna razón a la gripe y una posible cura.

El constante parloteo de sus voces dentro de mi cabeza me marea y desorienta pronto. Cada vez que uno de ellos piensa en mi nombre me distraigo, cada vez que alguien hace un movimiento brusco me tenso, cada vez que hablan en susurros me pongo en guardia. Sólo Bella sigue fielmente a mi lado, sin hacer otra cosa que tomar mi mano y mirarme con amor, y su mente está tranquilizadoramente silenciosa. Acabo por dejar a todos los demás afuera y concentrándome sólo en ella, en el tacto de sus dedos tibios entre los míos, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus ojos dorados… es tan hermosa…

—Te amo —me murmura, apartándome el flequillo que me cae sobre la frente.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras me emocionan. Sé que me las dijo antes y que yo se las dije a ella, pero es como si eso es exactamente lo que necesito oír en este momento, y Bella acaba de decírmelo. La abrazo de nuevo, y la beso. Ella también me besa. Nos besamos. El beso se vuelve apasionado, yo enrosco fuertemente mis brazos en su cintura y ella se aferra a mi cuello. No necesitamos despegarnos a respirar, por lo que el beso sigue y sigue. Ella desliza sus dedos en mi cabello, y no puedo evitar que se escape un sonido que suena a ronroneo satisfecho.

_¡Hey, si querían privacidad, podían pedirlo! _

_Wow, sí que se nos liberó nuestro hermanito… _

_No sé si es el momento ideal para la consumación del acto amoroso, él es muy joven y no controla su fuerza… _

_Hum, ¿deberíamos dejarlos a solas? _

_¡Eso es, tigre! Je, je, bien hecho, ¡ve a por ella! _

_Ay, no puedo creerlo, ¡¿cómo no vi venir esto? _

_Creo que es momento de una salida estratégica… por ejemplo, caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta, salir y cerrar. _

_Edward, ¿estás seguro… no prefieres ir a cazar antes? ¿Tienes sed? _

Normalmente yo diría que mi familia es una bendición, pero hay momentos como éste es que desearía que estuviésemos en continentes opuestos. O al menos, continentes diferentes.

Acabo el beso con un bufido de frustración hacia donde ellos están. Emmett parece a punto de aplaudir y empezar a tirar serpentinas y papel picado. Bree está a un paso de la puerta, al igual que Esme; Diego también parece estar por abandonar el lugar, con una sonrisa pícara en su caso. Jasper tiene el aspecto de no saber si intervenir o no, mientras Alice observa con mirada crítica mi simple pijama de algodón. Rosalie parece medio impresionada y medio divertida por mi comportamiento, mientras Carlisle, con una ligera sonrisa, se adelantó un paso y sigue hablándome mentalmente; es el único que se dirige directamente a mí mientras me ofrece llevarme a cazar pumas y el trasfondo de su mente murmura algo sobre que me conoce lo bastante como para saber que me arrepentiré más tarde de no seguir mis convicciones morales y religiosas.

En este momento, con Bella sonriente, de mirada enamorada y deliciosamente pegada a mí, no recuerdo qué convicciones morales se supone que tengo ni si se supone que soy católico, judío o budista, ni podría importarme menos. Pero las sugerencias de Carlisle sobre cazar me hacen recordar lo terriblemente sediento que estoy, lo seca que siento la garganta y cuánto me duele esa sequedad.

—De acuerdo —suspiro, teniendo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo por soltar a Bella y despegarme de su lado—. Sí tengo sed… mucha. Vamos a cazar.

.

Estoy aprendiendo a dudar de la veracidad de lo que dice Emmett. A decir verdad, dudo de la veracidad hasta de lo que _piensa_ Emmett. Más aún, dudo de lo que toda mi familia afirma.

Según ellos, yo soy, o al menos fui, tan prolijo y cuidadoso para alimentarme que podía irme a cazar vestido con una camisa blanca y regresar sin la menor mácula. Esme añade que ni siquiera me despeinaba.

Por lo visto, eso era antes.

Consigo derribar un puma y dos ciervos, y para cuando acabo de drenarlos estoy tan cubierto de pelo, sangre, tierra, hojas muertas y guijarros que a los demás les toma un minuto advertir que todo lo que queda de la parte superior del pijama es una manga casi entera, parte de la espalda y medio cuello. El pantalón tuvo más suerte, sólo tiene unos cuantos rasgones. Algunos. Diez o doce, apenas. Pero está tan pegado a mis piernas por el barro y la sangre que los rasgones no se notan casi.

Mientras que algunos, como Emmett y Diego, se ríen y me aseguran que ya recuperaré mis modales a la hora de beber, Alice parece satisfecha por la destrucción del pijama, y Bella… Bella tiene un fuego en los ojos que me hace sentir muy expuesto, mucho más que la falta de ropa, y a la vez invencible y súper poderoso, como si a sus ojos yo pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, hasta lo imposible. Es una sensación rara, pero me gusta.

.

Es raro esto de ser neófito de nuevo. Quizás lo más raro no sean los increíbles sentidos, ni la capacidad de oír lo que los demás piensan, ni siquiera la fuerza sobrehumana ni la velocidad, aunque todas ésas son cosas a las que me tengo que volver a acostumbrar.

Lo más extraño y que más problemas me está dando son los recuerdos.

Los recuerdos, de por sí escasos, que tenía de mi tiempo como humano (lo que ahora es la primera ocasión en que fui humano), desaparecieron por completo. Tengo vagas memorias que se parecen mucho al recuerdo de un recuerdo, o algo que a fuerza de oírle decir a otros alguien acaba de aceptar como recuerdo propio, una especie de recuerdo de infancia.

Mi primer tiempo como vampiro abarca muchos años y muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos. Ahora que vuelvo a ser vampiro, los recuerdos de esa época no tienen exactamente la nitidez de los de hace media hora, pero son mucho más claros y precisos que los de mis tres años como humano. El recuerdo de la llegada de Esme a la familia, su boda con Carlisle, el primer hogar que Esme decoró, el enorme ramo de flores que Carlisle le regaló el primer 14 de febrero que pasaron juntos… todo eso y mucho más, hasta las mil grullas de papel que Bella y yo plegamos en nuestra casa en Forks, son recuerdos claros, pero como desenfocados, como si los estuviese viendo a través de unos lentes con demasiado o muy poco aumento. No alcanzo a percibir los detalles, los colores son como opacos, y de a ratos falta el sonido. Parece que mi tiempo como humano estropeó esos recuerdos.

Mi "segunda humanidad", a falta de un término más apropiado, me proveyó de muchos recuerdos, pero al ser recuerdos humanos, son menos precisos y están borrosos, es como ver a través de un vidrio empañado. Estoy esforzándome por recordar todas las cosas importantes para conservarlas en mi memoria vampírica, porque sé que de otra manera se desvanecerán con el paso del tiempo.

Y por fin, mis recuerdos de estos cuatro días que llevo como neófito son los más claros, y los que no me molestaría conservar por todo lo que me quede de vida. Tengo a Bella a mi lado todo el tiempo, y eso ya hace memorable este tiempo.

.

En realidad, Bella es todo en lo que puedo concentrarme. Los constantes pensamientos de los demás me distraen y confunden. Como si no me bastara con mis exageradamente agudos sentidos para distraerme. El brillo de las motas de polvo en un haz de luz me asombró lo suficiente el primer día como para quedarme viéndolas durante más de una hora. Los minúsculos detalles de la madera de la mesa me proveyeron de otra distracción importante, al igual que las vetas del mármol de la escalera o la apariencia exacta del bosquecillo que se veía por las ventanas. Cuando descubrí las burbujas de jabón estuve tan abstraído en el brillo, los colores, las formas, que Bella preparó una mezcla de detergente lavavajillas, agua y una cucharadita de azúcar (para que las burbujas duraran más, según me dijo), y nos pasamos casi un día entero trepados al techo de casa soplando pompas de jabón. Nuestro sentido del tacto era lo bastante agudo como para poder acariciar las burbujas sin que se rompieran, y Bella creía que me ayudaría a mejorar el control de mi fuerza.

Los miembros de mi familia, aunque intentan ayudar, sólo consiguen ponerme nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Están tan convencidos que ahora que yo vuelvo a ser vampiro soy automáticamente el mismo al que conocieron años atrás, que se olvidan que todavía soy un neófito. Su constante parloteo mental me distrae, pero es peor cuando intentan deliberadamente pensar en otras cosas, porque entonces no me abandona la sensación de que están ocultándome algo.

Además, la mayoría de ellos no convivió con un neófito en mucho tiempo y no recuerda tomar algunas precauciones básicas, como evitar los movimientos bruscos (prácticamente no hice otra cosa que gruñir y sisearles a Rosalie y Alice la primera semana), no tocarme a menos que yo inicie el contacto físico (Emmett acabó aplastado contra el suelo y con mis dientes a un centímetro de su cuello cuando inocentemente me dio una palmada en el hombro) o hablarme lentamente y haciendo coincidir casi textualmente sus palabras y pensamientos (Carlisle estaba acostumbrado a hablarme en voz alta y completar los detalles mentalmente; después de que tuviese que explicarme algo por tercera vez porque yo no conseguía concentrarme lo suficiente, encontramos por fin un equilibrio).

Bree y Diego, que han sido neófitos ellos mismo hace relativamente poco tiempo y habían convivido con un grupo numeroso y temperamental de otros vampiros, son los que más recaudos toman y los únicos a los que no ataqué ni les gruñí ni rugí en los primeros meses. Además de Bella, claro.

Bella tiene un don para calmarme, para nunca tomarme por sorpresa pese a que no puedo oírla venir a partir de sus pensamientos… Mi problema de concentración persiste con ella, sin embargo, aunque por otras razones. En la mayoría de los casos yo no consigo prestar atención a la vez a los pensamientos y las palabras. Con Bella, yo no consigo prestarle atención a lo que está diciéndome porque estoy demasiado ocupado admirándola, cuando no directamente comiéndomela con los ojos.

Es tan hermosa, tan paciente, tan amable… tan inteligente, divertida, y parece saber exactamente qué es lo que quiero o necesito, a veces antes que yo mismo lo sepa. Su cuerpo se ajusta tan perfectamente al mío, cabe en mis brazos como si fuésemos las dos perfectamente complementarias piezas de un rompecabezas, y no soy más que masa de moldear en sus dedos. Una caricia suya me hace casi ronronear, un ceño fruncido en mi dirección me hace caer de rodillas suplicando que me disculpe… sí, pasó. Rompí uno de sus libros sin querer; me distraje y lo sujeté con demasiada fuerza, al punto de le hice cinco agujeros en los lugares en que se clavaron mis dedos. Ella frunció el ceño al ver el libro roto y yo casi tuve un ataque de llanto al comprender que la había hecho enojar.

Carlisle teorizó que se debe a que técnicamente fue el veneno de Bella el que me convirtió. Jasper dijo que, como Bella es mi alma gemela perfecta y mis emociones están más a flor de piel por lo joven que soy como vampiro, yo estoy más asustado de lo normal respecto a enojarla o entristecerla por medio de mis acciones. Rosalie se limitó a rodar por el suelo de la risa y a prometerme que si algún día yo llegara a olvidarme de este incidente ella me lo recordará con sumo gusto, pero había más diversión que malicia en su promesa. La maternidad la ablandó… un poquito.

Sea por la razón que fuere, soy más adicto a Bella que nunca antes. Incluso pasar sólo un par de horas sin ella me vuelve melancólico, inquieto y agresivo, todo a la vez. Hasta Alice, que solía ser mi hermana favorita, reconoce que sin mi dosis de Bella soy completamente insoportable. Es verdad; ni yo me soporto.

Sin Bella a mi lado o al menos razonablemente cerca… digamos a unos diez centímetros…, soy un completo desastre.

No sé si ella se siente exactamente igual, no encuentro las palabras para preguntárselo y su fascinante mente sigue tan silenciosa para mí como siempre. Sé que maneja la separación de un par de horas con más entereza que yo, lo que en sí mismo no es un gran logro considerando que en la única ocasión que Bella fue a hacer no sé qué y tardó dos horas, ¡dos larguísimas horas!, en regresar, yo me pasé la mitad del tiempo gimoteando por ella y la otra mitad gruñéndole a cuantos intentaban consolarme, distraerme, razonar conmigo o burlarse de mí.

Sí sé que a Bella le gusta y mucho pasar tiempo conmigo, que me mira como si yo fuese lo mejor que le pasó en su vida, que tiene una sonrisa totalmente especial sólo para mí, y que nunca se cansa de decirme que me ama. Supongo que nuestros sentimientos son bastante exactamente los mismos, sólo que Bella tiene un mejor dominio sobre sus emociones. También sé que se siente culpable por mi nueva transformación, sobre todo cuando admití ante ella y Carlisle que la morfina no había aliviado el dolor en lo más mínimo, sino que sólo me había paralizado, al menos hasta el último segundo, un instante antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir, cuando por lo visto la morfina se consumió en mi torrente sanguíneo antes de que el veneno acabara con mi último latido.

—Bella, amor, no fue tan malo.

Miento deliberadamente, mirando profundamente a sus ojos. Fue horrible, todo el dolor de la transformación se concentró en dos días y media hora, donde lo de la media hora parece una prolijidad innecesaria introducida por un Destino o karma o lo que sea con un extraño sentido del humor.

—La transformación es dolorosa, eso es un hecho —sigo—. Pero no me importa en absoluto haberla sufrido, así sea por partida doble, si eso impidió que tuvieses que pasar por esa agonía —digo, convencido y sorprendido yo mismo de haber podido mantener esta conversación tan larga sin distraerme. Mirar sólo a Bella mientras hablo con ella siempre ayuda a centrarme.

—Eres demasiado perfecto para tu propio bien —suspira Bella antes de darme uno de esos besos que me calman y encienden a la vez.

.

Yo no me había preocupado por elaborar una explicación para mi súbita ausencia del mundo humano. Mis compañeros y nuestros vecinos sabían que yo estaba hospitalizado y que no me encontraba muy bien que digamos. La base de la historia estaba planteada, pero ahora faltaba decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí.

Mi familia evaluó la posibilidad de fingir mi muerte, realizar una supuesta cremación y llevar a cabo un entierro sencillo y modesto al que todos cuantos me conocían podrían asistir. Eso nos libraría de sospechas y explicaría por qué mi familia querría mudarse al poco tiempo. A la vez, sería una forma estupenda de que gente como Renana y otros conocidos y amigos me perdieran por completo la pista.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era cruel. Renana ya había sufrido mucho con la reticencia de Bree a volver a verla, y yo en realidad no quería perder contacto con mi amiga humana aún. Además, hablaba bastante mal de Carlisle el que me hubiese llevado del hospital a casa, donde yo finalmente había muerto, cuando todos los enfermos de gripe A del hospital se habían recuperado por completo. De manera que elaboramos otra historia.

Oficialmente, la gripe me debilitó terriblemente, al punto que necesité tres meses de descanso antes de volver a hacer una vida más o menos normal. Eso nos daba algo de tiempo. Mis amigos humanos ya habían estado antes demasiado asustados como para visitarme, si llegaban a oír que yo llevaba semanas en cama y seguía sin recuperarme, era de suponer que me evitarían, irónicamente, como a la peste.

Luego, mi historial médico decía que yo había contraído una bronquitis. Eso me dejó en cama por otros dos meses, según explicaba Carlisle con una expresión y un tono de aflicción tan convincentes que hasta yo estuve por creérmelo.

Y después de eso, mi cuerpo estaba tan debilitado y mi aparato respiratorio tan maltrecho que yo había desarrollado una forma de asma a la que el clima de New Hampshire, que era donde estábamos en ese momento, no le hacía nada bien. Yo necesitaba un clima más cálido.

Oficialmente, nos mudábamos a California.

En realidad nos íbamos al norte de Canadá. Carlisle y Diego tenían montañas de muestras y datos sobre la gripe A para estudiar y experimentar, eso los mantendría ocupados por un par de años, aún si Carlisle no ejercía la medicina por un tiempo y Diego postergaba sus estudios. Esme estaba tomando clases de arquitectura on line; Alice, que decía estar harta del mal gusto y las horribles modas, estaba preparando un lanzamiento de su propia línea de ropa, asesoramiento de Rosalie y ocasional ayuda de Bree, que estaba dedicándose a leer cuanto libro se le pusiera por delante. Emmett y Jasper se encogieron de hombros y admitieron que estaban trabajando en la programación de un videojuego en el que unos extraterrestres invadían la Tierra y el jugador debía destruirlos. A mí me pareció que eso ya existía, pero cuando lo mencioné los dos se lo tomaron como una ofensa personal gravísima. Aparentemente lo que ellos planificaban reinventaría el concepto mismo de videojuego, o al menos eso pretendían.

Bella y yo tampoco nos aburriríamos. A insistencias de ella, nos habíamos casado en una pequeña ceremonia civil antes de partir a nuestro auto impuesto exilio. Según afirmaba Bella, yo tenía o había tenido ideas muy estrictas en lo moral y ella no quería que yo me arrepintiera de algo que había hecho como neófito. Honestamente, yo no recordaba tener ese tipo de ideas antes, pero mis recuerdos todavía eran muy confusos y era probable que algunos no regresarían nunca. Además, si Bella decía que era importante, aunque supuestamente fuese importante para mí, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella me dijera. De manera que seis meses después de mi nueva conversión firmamos los papeles y nos convertimos en el señor y la señora Cullen.

Ahora, todo lo que yo pedía era una eternidad junto a Bella.

.

* * *

**Esto no es el fin todavía, queda un breve epílogo... pero díganme qué les va pareciendo. ¡Desde ya, gracias por leer, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios! **


	34. Epílogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla… todo eso. **

* * *

**En respuesta a comentarios de usuarios no registrados: **

**Dulce sangre azul**: todo lo que imaginas sobre Emmett burlándose y Edward pegado a Bella todo el día es rigurosamente cierto. La boda, bueno, no fue gran cosa, casi no valía la pena mostrarla. Sobre los libros, no me río, y te confieso que yo no hice lo mismo porque me pasé una parte importante de mi niñez jugando de arcos y flechas hechos de palitos y bandas elásticas. El Robin Hood de Disney, protagonizado por animales, era mi película favorita al crecer.

**Querida Amy, **por lo visto, nuestras experiencias en cuestión de fanfiction se parecen. No me es del todo fácil encontrar para leer una historia que cumpla mis requisitos tanto de desarrollo de la trama, un mínimo de originalidad, ortografía y sintaxis… pero de vez en cuando se encuentran verdaderas joyas, y aspiro a que mis escritos estén entre lo mejorcito que tiene para ofrecer este sitio.  
Conozco gente como la que describes, y creo que algunos de tus colegas y mis conocidos deberían asomar la nariz fuera de sus libros mohosos y vivir un poco. No digo que la literatura consagrada no sirva o deba ser dejada de lado, pero es que hay tanto que leer, que conocer, que descubrir, que atenerse sólo a lo clásico o reconocido me aburriría muy pronto. Yo voy en camino a convertirme en profesora de Lengua y Literatura, y sé que si no equilibrara a Borges y García Márquez con fics mi vida literaria sería mucho más aburrida.

Oh, elogios… ¡mi golosina predilecta! Bueno, admito que yo no leí todos los títulos de la lista de libros, pero sí una buena parte. En cuanto al resto… no se me da bien expresarme en voz alta, supongo que por la noche pongo en palabras escritas todo lo que no supe decir durante el día.  
Sí que me tienes fe, espero que no te decepcione el epílogo. Intenté dejar suficiente margen a la imaginación para no darle un cierre demasiado hermético, pero sí dar explicaciones suficientes y un cierre razonable al argumento.  
Los reviews son mi pago, y los tuyos cuentan como vacaciones pagas, poco menos… En serio, me emocionan y dejan con una sonrisa pintada en la cara por todo el día. Al respecto, quisiera pedirte algo, si tienes tiempo y ganas y energías y paciencia. Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia del universo de Edward y Bella, y me preguntaba… ¿querrías ser mi beta? ¿Me ayudarías, por favor? Entiendo si no estás interesada o no tienes tiempo o ganas, pero en verdad me vendría bien un poco de ayuda y algo me dice que eres la persona ideal. Piénsalo, y si quieres, me dejas tu dirección de correo en el siguiente review, ¿te parece? Si no, no hay problemas, pero avísame por favor así busco a alguien más.

Un abrazo caluroso y húmedo desde Entre Ríos, "todos los verdes", de parte de

CruzdelSur

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Nos quedamos cinco años en Canadá, mucho más de lo que yo hubiese creído que nadie, excepto Bella y yo, aguantaría. La verdad es que fueron una especie de vacaciones vampíricas. Dejamos de poner atención a la velocidad de nuestros movimientos, no nos cuidábamos de tener comida en la alacena ni de inventar algún tipo de explicación de parentesco entre nosotros. En una palabra, no nos esforzamos por parecer humanos.

Fue un buen tiempo, un descanso agradable de estar fingiendo todo el tiempo. Pero como todas las vacaciones, llegó un punto en que se volvió tedioso. Ya todos queríamos regresar, y tras negociar algunos cambios en la dinámica familiar, eso fue lo que hicimos.

No más escuela secundaria hasta el fin de los tiempos para nosotros. Ése fue un requisito en el que todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Jasper y Emmett ya antes lucían demasiado adultos, pero ahora yo también lo hacía. Rosalie se negaba a soportar la rutina otra vez, Alice tampoco estaba demasiado entusiasmada, y hasta Bella se atrevió a sugerir que podríamos dedicarnos a cosas algo más útiles para la sociedad que causarle gastos al sistema educativo.

De manera que ahora Emmett y Rosalie eran una joven pareja de recién casados que tenía a cargo a Bree, la hermanita de Emmett. Jasper mantenía la pretensión de ser el hermano mellizo de Rosalie, y estaba en pareja con Alice, aunque ellos no estaban oficialmente casados. Alice era prima segunda de Diego, el brillante joven ayudante y colega de Carlisle, un joven médico casado con Esme, cuyo hermano menor, Edward (es decir, yo) estaba casado con Bella. Diego y Bree se conocían, enamoraban, peleaban, reconciliaban y finalmente casaban, o al menos ése era el plan. Cada pareja tenía una casa o departamento no lejos de los demás, pero con suficiente distancia como para tener privacidad, excepto Diego, que vivía con Jasper y Alice, y Bree, que tenía su "dormitorio" en casa de Emmett y Rosalie. Bree fue la única que no se salvó de la escuela secundaria, aunque sólo tuvo que completar los dos años que le faltaban desde un principio. Los demás nos dedicamos a estudiar y/o trabajar. Esta versión no nos permitía permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero poder hacer algo más que sentarnos en una escuela a aburrirnos era un cambio tan agradable que a nadie se le ocurrió protestar.

.

No se me podía ocurrir un arreglo más perfecto. Nos visitábamos todo el tiempo, sin la presión de compartir una casa con personas que podían oír con precisión los sonidos que hacías al desvestirte a dos pisos de distancia, o en mi caso, oír la privacidad de una pareja.

La convivencia entre nosotros era mejor que nunca. Después de todo, los últimos diez años, con la excepción de algunos detalles tales como mi enfermedad, no nos había traído más que cosas buenas: mi repentina nueva humanidad, la transformación nada dolorosa de Bella, la llegada de Bree y Diego a la familia, la relación de madre e hija para Rosalie y Bree, la posibilidad de dejar atrás una rutina inútil y aburrida a favor de convertirnos en personas útiles para la sociedad mientras hacíamos algo que nos gustaba.

Si a todo esto aún le faltaba un final feliz, Irina encontró en medio de la nieve un cazador furtivo medio muerto de hipotermia un invierno particularmente frío y nevado, lo convirtió… y resultó ser su media naranja. Tanya y Kate, que venían a vernos de vez en cuando, seguían haciendo vida de solteras y estaban muy contentas así, a tal punto que cuando Kate coincidió en casa con un nómada conocido de Carlisle de nombre Garret, le estuvo dando largas durante una década antes de sentar cabeza y quedarse con él y sólo con él.

Tanya resolvió con un suspiro que ahora ella sola tendría que apechugar con hacer honor al cariñoso apodo que yo le había dado años atrás, "súcubo", y seducir hombres por triplicado, ya que era la única que quedaba llevando a cabo esa loable tarea. El que lo dijera con un brillo de deleite en los ojos y los pensamientos empezando a catalogar su guardarropas dejaba en claro que la tarea no la disgustaba ni un poco.

.

Es sorprendente cómo con el paso del tiempo la sociedad cambia tanto en algunas cuestiones y tan poco en otras. Con el paso de las décadas, los tratamientos rejuvenecedores y las cirugías antiarrugas se volvieron tan accesibles económicamente y tan efectivos que ya casi no llamábamos la atención. En todo caso nuestros vecinos humanos nos tomaban por personas inusualmente adineradas que tenían acceso a los mejores tratamientos y por eso no daban muestras de cambiar físicamente.

Lo que cien años antes aún hubiese causado murmuraciones y desconfianza, ahora sólo causaba envidia y celos. Podíamos permanecer hasta treinta años en un lugar antes de mudarnos, y cuando lo hacíamos ya no era porque los demás se daban cuenta de que había algo no humano en nosotros, sino porque estaban tan rabiosamente celosos que no nos saludaban más.

Seguíamos presentado la fachada de una serie de parejas más o menos emparentadas. Carlisle seguía ejerciendo la medicina, aunque se negaba a migrar al terreno de la estética y seguía atendiendo como médico clínico, el antiguo "médico de familia" al que se acudía en caso de heridas o enfermedades varias y que llegado el caso derivaba a alguien a un especialista. Mientras que yo me dediqué a tiempo completo a la psiquiatría, Diego estudió medicina y se especializó en dermatología.

Su consultorio rebosaba de jovencitas (y unos cuantos jovencitos) que iban a que el atractivo y simpático doctor Calderas les recetara algo contra el acné; él era lo bastante encantador como para que a muchos de sus pacientes no les importara pagar el precio de una consulta con tal que él los revisara bien de cerca y les recetara algo con una sonrisa. Diego era naturalmente un galán y con frecuencia flirteaba con sus pacientes, sin pasar nunca de las galanterías verbales, ya que su corazón le pertenecía en un cien por ciento a Bree. Pero Diego no sólo se dedicaba a halagar a adolescentes (y mujeres adultas, que tampoco faltaban entre sus pacientes): muchas veces atendió a gente sin recursos sin cobrarles un centavo y salvó a más de una persona al detectar a tiempo pequeños bultos o manchas en la piel gracias a su vista mejorada.

Bree a veces era la secretaria y recepcionista de Diego, y en esos casos solía mostrar una cierta perversa satisfacción al besar a Diego delante de alguna admiradora especialmente insistente. Habitualmente Bree no tenía una gota de malicia en el cuerpo, salvo cuando alguien era por demás afectuoso con Diego… entonces la chiquilla sacaba a relucir sus garras.

Cuando no estaba pisoteando las esperanzas de alguna humana de quedarse con el joven médico, Bree solía tener un consultorio psicológico, con frecuencia en el mismo edificio que yo; a veces, dependiendo del paciente en cuestión, hasta trabajábamos en un enfoque interdisciplinario entre mis conocimientos en psiquiatría y los suyos en psicología. Bree se enfocaba especialmente en víctimas de maltratos, y si bien jamás hablaba de sus pacientes, con mi don yo no podía evitar enterarme de cosas. Por lo visto la discriminación, la xenofobia, el racismo y otras formas de humillación y maltrato lamentablemente no habían quedado en el siglo pasado, como sí lo habían hecho las pinturas con base de plomo y el uso del papel, definitivamente reemplazado por la digitalización y prohibido debido a los poquísimos árboles que quedaban en el mundo.

Bella se estaba ocupando del tema de la deforestación, por supuesto. Mi amada era una enciclopedia andante de botánica, y se la pasaba recolectando semillas, analizando muestras, estudiando troncos muertos… no podíamos ir a cazar tranquilos sin que ella regresara con los bolsillos llenos de hojas, ramitas y semillas. Mi Bella estaba perfectamente feliz con la ropa cubierta de tierra y hojas muertas, un microscopio en una mano y un puñado de semillas en la otra, sin olvidar las uñas siempre llenas de tierra. Hasta Alice había abandonado los intentos de vestirla de gala para uso diario.

Eso no quería decir que Alice había abandonado su pasión por la alta costura; todo lo contrario. El desarrollo de nuevas fibras, nuevas formas de estampar las telas, nuevos tintes más durables y no tóxicos, máquinas de coser tan modernas que hacía falta un curso en la NASA para manejarlas porque de ahí a una nave espacial había un solo paso… todo eso había vuelto a ese pequeño torbellino de energía más enloquecido de alegría por la moda que nunca. Y aunque Bella se negara a hacer de maniquí viviente para ella, Alice aún tenía dos muñecas de tamaño natural con que jugar: Bree y Rosalie.

Rose estaba trabajando como abogada. ¿Alguien recuerda esa vieja película "El Diablo viste a la moda"? Pese a tener más de ciento cincuenta años de antigüedad, el largometraje se volvió un favorito entre todos cuantos conocían a Rosalie _Implacable_ Hale. Sin un cabello fuera de lugar, siempre vestida impecablemente, con un cuerpo de infarto y una lengua capaz de apuñalar al más seguro de sí mismo, Rosalie era tan feroz como justa. Aunque solía intentar llegar a acuerdos antes de acabar en los tribunales, cuando un caso suyo llegaba a juicio sus opositores hacían bien en echarse a temblar.

"No parece que fueran mellizos" era el comentario obligado de todos cuantos conocían a Jasper además de Rosalie. Él hacía una tranquila y retirada vida de escritor e investigador histórico. Su principal problema era justificar sus fuentes, porque "me acuerdo, eso me pasó a mí hace doscientos años" aún no era una explicación válida. Jasper se divertía de lo lindo publicando un libro bajo un seudónimo en el presentaba una investigación histórica, y luego publicando una refutación bajo otro seudónimo, sólo para que su primer alias volviese a refutar al segundo. La mayoría de la gente no se entraba de sus jugarretas, pero los académicos enloquecían con las contiendas eruditas, sobre todo la que desarrollaron sus alter egos el licenciado Julian Glass y el doctor Raymond Jenkins. La polémica alcanzó tal punto que las peticiones por conocer a los investigadores enfrentados a muerte crecieron, y crecieron al extremo que Jasper tuvo que matar a Jenkins de un infarto y hacerle escribir a Glass un elogio fúnebre en memoria de su colega y adversario para calmar a la comunidad científica.

Emmett encontraba todo esto tan gracioso como inútil. Él seguía prefiriendo las cuestiones concretas, reales y tangibles, frente a los debates históricos, los trastornos de la psique o los enredos judiciales. Mientras Bella se dedicaba desesperadamente a salvar los árboles, Emmett fabricaba muebles. Lo hacía artesanalmente, sólo con maderas aprobadas para talar. Además, una cierta veta artística había surgido últimamente en él, y estaba empezando a incluir nuevos materiales en sus creaciones, algunas bastante estrafalarias, pero que se vendían como pan caliente. En más de una ocasión reciclaba viejos muebles descartados o dañados, que él restauraba hasta dejarlos como nuevos.

En ese sentido, se llevaba de maravillas con Esme. Ella seguía restaurando edificios y rescatando antiguas construcciones a punto de ser demolidas. Cuando no estaba haciendo eso, diseñaba edificios ecológicos, ya que además de decoración y ambientación de interiores había estudiado arquitectura; sus creaciones eran auténticas piezas de arte. El buen gusto de mi "hermana mayor" la había convertido en una renombrada figura aún a pesar de su bajísimo perfil.

.

En lo que respecta a Bella y a mí específicamente, estábamos más enamorados que nunca. Con ya más de un siglo de antigüedad yo volvía a tener un excelente autocontrol y aunque seguía, sigo, sin soportar bien el separarme de Bella, al menos lo sobrellevo con más dignidad. Su mente sigue tan silenciosa como lo estuvo todo este tiempo, desde ese lejano día en la cafetería de una escuela, cuando una chica con abultados rizos llamada Jessica sacaba al sol los trapos sucios del clan Cullen para impresionar a la recién llegada al pueblo, Bella Swan.

Bella Swan es Bella Cullen desde hace años, y yo estoy locamente orgulloso de que sea así. Durante mis casi noventa años de vida como vampiro en la primera ocasión en que lo fui jamás me hubiese imaginado que encontraría alguien que me complementaría tan perfectamente, que me inspirara a tratar de ser al menos la mitad de maravilloso que Bella aún después de todos estos años cree que soy, que me hiciera sonreír cada día, reír a carcajadas, suspirar cuando no estoy con ella y sentir que se me aflojan las rodillas de pura adoración cuando ella me sonríe.

No todo es un lecho de rosas. Amo a Bella, pero su obsesión con la biología me desespera a veces… del mismo modo que a ella la irrita mi tendencia a mencionar lo psicóticos, perversos, sádicos, fóbicos o histéricos que son los humanos que nos rodean. Gajes del oficio, digo yo, pero Bella insiste en que no aplique mi oficio a sus compañeros de trabajo o al portero del edificio.

Los dos tenemos un carácter fuerte, y no siempre estamos de acuerdo. Discutimos a veces, una vez cada diez o veinte años… y hasta ahora sólo tuvimos una pelea, pero fue una que hizo temblar los cimientos. Una vez que nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, pudimos empezar a hablar sin enojo de por medio, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en un rato. Por mucho que nos amemos, seguimos siendo dos personas diferentes y a veces disentimos. Sin embargo, conseguimos resolver las diferencias sin recurrir ni a las peleas a gritos ni a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que es más de lo que puedo decir de nuestros penúltimos vecinos.

Fuera de algunas cuestiones de este tipo, nuestra existencia es perfectamente feliz. Amo con cada fibra de mi ser a Bella, amo a mi familia alocada, excéntrica y armada de a retacitos. Muchos de nosotros no éramos más que un jirón de persona cuando llegamos a la familia, y gracias al cuidado y cariño de los demás nos volvimos nuevamente seres plenos. Nos protegemos y cuidamos entre todos, lo que nos hace mil veces más fuertes.

.

¿Qué más puedo decir…? Sonará cliché, pero hay una frase que resume como fue, es y será la vida de Bella, de mi familia y la mía, desde ahora y hasta que esta estrella llamada Sol se consuma, el planeta Tierra sea absorbido por la fuerza de gravedad del Sol moribundo y el Sistema Solar todo colapse. Esa frase es…

… _y vivieron felices por siempre_.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo, amigos! Aquí finaliza _Mil Grullas de Papel. _**

**Todo tipo de comentarios, observaciones, críticas constructivas, correcciones, preguntas, elogios y toda cosa por el estilo son bien recibidos bajo la forma de reviews. **

**Y por si a alguien le interesa, en abril empiezo a publicar una nueva historia del universo Crepúsculo que se titula _Setenta Años Tarde_. A quien se anime, ¡ahí nos leemos! **

**¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura! Con cariño, **

**CruzdelSur**


End file.
